Saving The Circle M
by Enos'sGal
Summary: The woman that Enos loves has been framed and the Hazzard Police Department is placed in a moral dilemma. Enos struggles to clear her name and closes in on a killer, while the Dukes fight to reunite Daisy with the man she loves. (Includes all characters.) *Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery/Action* For more info on "The Diaries Series" see my profile page.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Welcome to __**Saving The Circle M**__! A very "BIG THANK YOU" to all the readers who have stuck with me through the last story. I hope to make this exciting as all of the DOH characters get involved! Return to Rafter G Ranch is being edited to improve the writing quality in some of the earlier chapters, but you will get the most out of **this** story if you ready the previous two.** Links to the previous stories and more information on the "Diaries" series can be found on my profile page!** I appreciate all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language / Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

_There is no pillow so soft  
_ _as a clear conscience._

~French Proverb

* * *

After attempting to move Boss's couch back to his office, Cletus and Rosco managed to wedge the awkward piece of furniture in the doorway. Cletus had given up and left for the day. Boss needed to have a discussion with Rosco before he left the building so the two men retreated down the stairs to the basement. The cement and iron bars of the jail cells only echoed their voices, making a private conversation rather difficult.

Boss spoke in hushed tones, "Rosco, you numbskull! Try and keep up with what I'm saying here! I'm tryin' to tell you to bring me that _thing_ that you _don't_ have that _ain't_ in the trunk of your patrol car!"

"Oh, you mean that gu-"

"DAT! Rosco!" Boss stepped closer and whispered urgently. "That dipstick is just upstairs! You gotta keep your voice down! If you two idiots hadn't blocked off my office we wouldn't be down here! How did Cletus manage to wedge my couch in my office doorway like that anyhow?"

Rosco described the scene with his hands, "See Cletus had one end and I had the other, but when we got the thing halfway through the door he went one way and I went-"

"Oh forget it! I should have known that even together the two of you ain't got half the brain of a goat! Since we can't go to my office you gotta watch what comes outta your mouth or you're gonna cost me a ton of simoleons!"

"Sorry little fat buddy," he replied quietly. "Why do you want that _thing_ that I _don't_ have that _ain't_ in the trunk of my patrol car? I was supposed to hold onto it until Enos signs over the ranch, right?"

"Wrong." Boss replied.

"Wrong?"

"That's right." The flustered commissioner continued to explain. "You bring me that there item in question tomorrow and be sure there ain't nobody around. I'm gonna hang on to it for safekeeping."

Rosco plastered a feigned smile on his face and replied, "Whatever ya' say Boss! I'll have that _thing_ that I _ain't_ got for ya' tomorrow. I'm worn out like last year's laundry and I'm going home to get some sleep. That storm last night was just horrendous!"

For a moment, Rosco had considered trying to talk Boss Hogg out of implementing his latest scheme. However, his prior conversations on the subject had been in vain, only serving to upset and anger his brother-in-law. He feared Boss would demand the gun on the spot and that would ruin everything. Now that Boss wanted the gun tomorrow, he had no choice but to move ahead with the plan.

Boss slapped him on the back, "Now you just go right ahead and get some sleep, Rosco! I'll handle everything with that _thing_, including the conversation with Agent Patterson on Monday."

"P-Patterson?" Rosco crinkled his forehead. "But I thought we were going to talk more about that? Boss, I'm tellin' ya' I just don't trust that guy. I'm bein' serious, Travis is dangerous."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, "J.D.? Rosco? Are ya' down there?"

"Hush Rosco, it's Lulu!" Boss called to her, "Down here my little angel food cake!" As she came into view the commissioner revealed his softer side, the only part of him that was truly sincere. "Well, there's my darlin' little marshmallow! My, my don't you look pretty today! What brings ya' over here to see me sugarplum puddin'?"

Lulu came through the entryway with her bag in one hand and a stack of flyers in the other. "Oh, J.D.! Ain't ya' just so sweet?! I'm here about the fundraiser! How's my darling porkchop? MWAH!" she gave Boss a peck on the cheek then handed a flyer to Rosco. "Here, take a look at this! I've been so busy today but it's gonna be worth it! We're going to raise so much money!"

"What's this here?" Rosco glanced at the paper and his eyes locked on to the two words near the top.

_**Hazzard Orphanage Fundraiser**_  
_**and Annual Fall Carnival**_  
_**"Bachelor Auction"**_  
_Games - Craft Booths - Food  
and much more!_

At first he was stunned, then he bristled and finally defended his precarious position. "Ghit ghit! OH! No way Jose! Now Lulu, a man's gotta have his dignity!"

Lulu scowled and whined, "But Rosco, all the other women in this county got their single brothers to volunteer for the Bachelor Auction on Saturday. How is it gonna look when the head of the Orphanage Planning Committee can't even get her baby brother to help!?"

Rosco looked at his sister and bellowed, "It's gonna look like the Sheriff of this here county is too doggone busy to be bid on like some sow! I AIN'T doin' it! At my age it's plum embarassin'!"

She turned to Boss with a pout, "J.D.? What am I gonna do? So far we got Bo and Luke Duke, Darcy Kincaid, Cletus, Sam and Jim Tucker from the Circle M Ranch, plus Enos said that Jaxon MacFarland would volunteer. If his brother is out of the hospital by then I bet he's gonna volunteer, too! But just think about how I'm gonna look in front of the committee if my brother-"

"I ain't got a clue and I don't care!" Rosco snapped.

Lulu gasped as her jaw dropped, "OH! This is horrible! How am I gonna look in front of Enos's new wife? She just happens to be the _wealthiest_ woman in Hazzard now! J.D.! I'm gonna look like a fool because my own brother ain't willin' to help out those poor children!"

When Lulu was finished her face was almost as purple as her dress from the frustration. Both men had shrunk down sheepishly and backed up against the bars of the cells.

Boss put a compassionate hand on his wife's arm, "Now, now my little marshmallow, Rosco's gonna do it as a special favor just for you, ain't ya' Rosco!"

Rosco jumped, "No! What? I am?"

"Yes, you are," he turned back to Lulu with a syrupy smile. "Because if he don't I'm gonna double his ticket quota!"

"Oh Rosco, do ya' mean it? You're gonna do it for your big sister?" Lulu gave him the same pleading look she had given all the other bachelors this morning.

"Oh good grief! All right," he grumbled. "I'll do it but if I get called away in the line of duty it ain't my fault! Now I gotta go, I gotta get some sleep."

Rosco left the room and as he walked upstairs he could hear Lulu chatting away about how she needed Boss's help to convince Jesse Duke to participate. As he reached the top of the stairs he found himself face to face with his deputy. The guilt hit him again like a two by four across the forehead.

"Hey Sheriff!" Enos said cheerfully. "Did ya' see Miss Lulu? She came in lookin' for ya'."

"Ghit ghit!" he clenched his fist. "Of course I saw Miss Lulu you dipstick! How can ya _not_ see Miss Lulu! I'm goin' home and goin' to bed!" he continued on his course to the door.

Enos waved after him and said gleefully, "Bye now, Sheriff! Don't let th' bed bugs bite!"

Doggone it, why does he have to be so happy? "ENOS! Just because ya' done ran off and got yourself hitched, don't think it's gonna get ya' no extra time off! Ya' best be on time in the morning! Ya' ain't got no excuse for sleepin' in!"

Enos blushed, "Yes sir, Sheriff. I'll be here at 7:00!"

"Gyu gyu gyu…" Rosco muttered and headed out the door.

As he walked to the patrol car he felt the weight of the world pulling him down. He was exhausted. A vicious storm the night before had battered Hazzard County and as a result, the Sheriff was terribly sleep deprived. But instead of going home to bed, he was forced to take the first step of his plan. Climbing in the patrol car he drove out Highway 20 then headed south to Sweetwater. A short while later, Rosco approached the Finchburg County Line. Thanks to Boss and Miss Lulu, he had less than thirty minutes to reach the 1st Bank of Sweetwater before it closed for the day.

After overhearing Boss's conversation with FBI Agent Travis Patterson this morning, he knew that it was up to him to secure the evidence in a safe location. Rosco would be the only one to know where Steven Cunningham's gun was hidden. It was safest this way.

Boss had gone too far this time and was in over his head with Wallace Monroe. To get out from under the man's thumb, he came up with a crazy idea. Of all the schemes, greedy little plans and set-ups J.D. Hogg had come up with, this was by far one of the worst. Rosco couldn't stomach looking into the eyes of his deputy and it was wearing him down little by little each day.

The image of that girl behind bars sent a chill down his spine but strengthened his resolve. If Rosco was lucky he could keep her out of prison and still hold on to his badge and pathetically small retirement. Once the gun was safely hidden at the bank, Rosco would try again to reason with Boss before Agent Patterson returned to Hazzard on Monday.

He hoped that Boss would come to his senses but wondered if his brother-in-law was beginning to lose his marbles.

Boss made the plan sound so simple! He wanted to get his hands on the Circle M Ranch … the land left to Enos by the late Elizabeth O'Connell. But the manner of acquiring the ranch had forced Rosco into some serious soul searching.

This idea came up after the Kittredge Mine incident. To be successful, Boss needed to manipulate certain pieces of evidence that surrounded the double kidnapping. It would also mean exploiting Agent Patterson's bitterness towards one of the victims of the crime. In doing so he hoped to convince the Agent to charge Enos's new bride with murder … a case of _"vigilante justice" _as Boss called it.

Rosco sighed heavily as he thought of the second part of Boss Hogg's plan. Once charges against Jenny were imminent, Boss planned to send one of his thugs to Enos with a message:

"_**Sign over the Circle M Ranch in exchange for the evidence that will exonerate your wife."**_

Once Boss had control of the ranch, through a malleable third party of course, he would go after the resources and share the profit with Wallace Monroe. Monroe would be forever off of Boss Hogg's back; he was already out of Monroe's crosshairs for coming up with the plan. When it was all over, Boss would be rich beyond his dreams and the girl Enos loved with all his heart would go free. No real harm would be done and the deputy would simply have to find a new place to live with his wife.

"Humpf, a_in't_ no way that's gonna work!"

Rosco knew better and Boss's plan was far from simple. It was downright reckless! Travis _hated_ the MacFarland siblings and if he got the gun it would vanish forever. Monroe had already tried to kill Daisy Duke twice and the MacFarland siblings were still in danger from the man. If Jenny went to jail, or prison, she would be a sitting duck for Monroe! Why couldn't Boss see that far ahead?

Arriving at his destination, Rosco went to the back of the patrol car and opened the trunk. Pulling back the mat he picked up the shoebox and peeked inside. The gun was still in the bag marked **"EVIDENCE"** and it was considered _missing_ from the Kittredge Mine incident. Rosco was alone when he found the gun that day. After the coroner removed Steven Cunningham's body, he discovered it had been underneath the man, buried in the leaves. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what happened to his deputy that morning on the hill above the mine.

According to Enos's statement, Cunningham had fired on the deputy and missed. When he appeared out of the fog, he held Jenny at gunpoint as he choked her. Then he threatened to take her and leave. The two men were in a standoff with their weapons drawn. Without warning, Cunningham dropped the girl and lunged at Enos. During the struggle, the deputy lost his gun before the two men rolled off the trail and into the brush. The fight continued for control of Cunningham's weapon and in the scuffle, Enos was thrown violently to the ground. Cunningham then stood over him and aimed his gun … the same gun now in Rosco's possession.

Fortunately for Enos, despite the fact that Jenny was seriously injured, she managed to pull her .38 special from her boot, then shot and killed Cunningham before he fired his gun at Enos. After shooting the man, Jenny collapsed from her injuries.

The gun now in the shoebox had Cunningham's fingerprints on it and was the only piece of evidence to collaborate Enos's statement.

He closed the old shoebox and tucked it under his arm as he headed up the majestic looking stairs. Once inside the bank, Rosco crossed the tile floor and filled out the appropriate paperwork. A middle-aged woman walked with him into the vault where rows of brushed chrome doors of various sizes filled each wall. Walking to box 8236, he slipped his key in the lock as the teller slipped her key in the other.

Retrieving the safety deposit box, the woman looked at him over her glasses, "Will you need some privacy, sir?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd sure appreciate that."

"Right this way."

He followed the woman to a room where he was left alone to handle his business. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he ignored the thumping in his chest. Rosco quickly opened the metal box, emptied the contents and put the gun in the bottom, still sealed in the bag.

_This is th' only way. I ain't got no choice._

Again wiping the sweat on his sleeve, he covered the gun with his personal papers then froze when he saw the small photo. He picked up the faded image and traced it with his finger. Instead of putting it in the box, he slipped it into his wallet then promptly put the memory out of his mind. Rosco closed the box, tossed the shoebox in the trash and breathed a sigh of relief. He left to find the teller and returned the box to the vault.

He walked out of the bank and into the late afternoon sun, instantly feeling better about being Rosco.

An hour later, Rosco was in the comfort of his bedroom. After changing into his pajamas, he retrieved the gold key labeled 8236. He pulled the old Bible off the shelf and blew off the years of dust as he chuckled to himself.

_No one would look here._

Rosco opened the book to a random page. Psalm 82. A few verses seemed to jump off the page. He thought _"do justice to the afflicted"_ and _"rid them out of the hand of the wicked"_ eerily stood out. He put the key between the pages and returned the Bible to the shelf.

He fell into bed and put his head on the pillow, exhausted but relieved. At least he had done all he could and perhaps he would be able to protect Enos's happily-ever-after. He wondered exactly what had gotten into him lately.

Drake's wreck had hit him particularly hard, as did Daisy's reaction. As he stood in the storm and watch her sob, it reminded him that most people in this world had somebody … _most_ _people_. Rosco glanced sadly at the empty pillow beside him and recalled the photo that was now tucked away in his wallet. His fairy tale with the happily-ever-after left this life a very long time ago.

Rosco found he thought way too often these days. Perhaps he was just getting old. He had served this county for how long? He stopped counting at thirty-five years. Now he was considering retirement. Most people didn't even remember when he was young. He hadn't even kissed a girl since…

Shoving the memories behind his facade of bitter indifference, he gladly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. How ironic to find respite from his loneliness here ... unaccompanied in his room and deep in his slumber.

In his dreams, his happily-ever-after still lived on ... forever sweet and forever nineteen.

* * *

Special Agent Travis Patterson lay in his bed staring at the ceiling of his Atlanta apartment. His clock on the night table read 12:15AM. The sounds of the city would normally lull him to sleep, but instead they did nothing but exaggerate his feelings of loneliness. He crawled out of bed, pulled on his robe and went in search of his favorite beverage.

The lights from the city illuminated the room as he walked to the bar and poured a glass of scotch. Picking up the small pill bottle he retrieved two painkillers, popping them in his mouth and chasing them with the alcohol. He had undergone the simple surgery to repair the damage to his broken nose and tonight his face felt ten times its normal size.

"Watch your ass, Jaxon. I'm not done with you."

After swallowing the pills he took his drink and had a seat out on the balcony as he swirled the scotch in the crystal glass. He had never felt so old. Leaning back in his chair he stared out into the city below and thought about Bridgette MacFarland. He could still recall the day Beth O'Connell introduced her to him. Looking back he thought perhaps he loved her from the moment he saw her.

"Twelve years, baby. How could you just vanish?"

Gidget had walked away from their long-term relationship without any explanation. Travis knew her better than anyone and had pieced together the puzzle of her broken heart. After a fifteen-year separation, a series of unlikely circumstances converged, temporarily reuniting her with her surviving three children. Gidget's children rejected her and shattered her spirit, causing her to run from anything or anyone that reminded her of the past … including him.

Travis swore under his breath and raised the drink to his lips. He was painfully aware that Gidget had abandoned her three children at a very young age, but they could have at least _tried_ to understand! In his opinion, when they were reunited with their mother, the three MacFarland siblings didn't seem to care about her sacrifices.

During three years of undercover work within Monroe's organization, Gidget eventually provided the FBI with enough evidence to put Wallace Monroe in prison … if they could find him. Gidget found proof that Monroe was behind the killing of a very high profile investment broker while in the Witness Protection Program. She even found evidence that Monroe ordered the hit on the MacFarland siblings … Gidget's children.

Gidget continued to work from inside Monroe's organization to protect the MacFarland siblings. She would pass Travis information through Cynthia. In turn, Travis would take the information and spoon-feed it to Jaxon, Jenny's twin brother. They did this for months to keep them alive.

"Ungrateful brats."

Then this past June, she learned of a scheduled hit to kill Daisy Duke, Enos Strate and Commissioner J.D. Hogg in Hazzard. The MacFarland siblings intervened and saved their lives, but were unaware that their mother was risking her life to keep them safe. Travis had a long list of people with which he had a bone to pick over Gidget. Jenny was first on that list. There was also room for the others: her brothers Jaxon and Drake, Cynthia Alcott, Enos Strate, Luke Duke and even the Rafferty couple.

He swore again as he recalled the response of each child to Gidget's return. It was her daughter who dealt the harshest blow. At their reunion, Jenny refused to speak or even look at her mother. When she finally opened her foul mouth, with a few short words she revealed an unknown truth to Gidget that broke her heart and turned her two sons against her forever. So what? The brat was under the bed. She was only ten and probably heard and saw things incorrectly! What about Gidget's pain?

Travis was bitter, a shadow of the just lawman he had been only a few weeks ago. He once thought of Jaxon as a son. He guffawed at the absurdity of that thought and swallowed another gulp of alcohol. When Jaxon broke his nose and accused him of _"whoring out"_ Gidget, which was the final act that caused her to run, Jaxon was scratched off what Travis called his "give a damn" list.

After twelve years of waiting, ending up alone and angry was not the plan.

While he held all Gidget's children responsible for his misery, Jenny had hurt Gidget the deepest. She had re-connected with her sons only to have Jenny rip them away … with no thought of what her mother had suffered at the hands of their father, Ian MacFarland.

A snarl escaped as he thought about Jenny and he emptied his glass in one last gulp. Now Jenny was living happily-ever-after, married to Deputy Enos Strate. That was _FAR_ from fair.

A telephone call early this morning had him considering actions he wouldn't normally pursue. It had been a call from Commissioner Hogg, requesting further investigation on the Kittredge Mine incident, citing conspiracy and foul play.

With a heavy groan he got up and refilled his glass. Turning it up he swallowed the entire contents before refilling it again. He then staggered to his office where he read over the faxed statements sent by the County Commissioner. He sat his drink on the desk and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. What had REALLY happened on the hill above the Kittredge Mine that morning?

He began to list the facts as he went over them in his mind and tried to prove the commissioner's claim.

**Fact**: Steven Cunningham, Monroe's right hand man, kidnapped two women, Daisy Duke and Jenny MacFarland. He demanded Deputy Strate turn over the Circle M Ranch to Abernathy Minerals.

**Fact**: Abernathy Minerals denies any knowledge or involvement and withdrew their offer to purchase the ranch.

**Fact**: The women were found at the Kittredge Mine in separate locations.

**Fact**: The search party had removed Daisy Duke from the hillside leaving Deputy Strate alone.

**Fact**: It was while Deputy Strate was alone that Cunningham appeared with Jenny. In the fight that followed, Strate's gun was dropped and was now in evidence.

**Unconfirmed**: Cunningham gained the upper hand in the fight and stood pointing his gun at the deputy.

**Fact**: Cunningham's gun has _**NOT**_ been found.

**Fact**: Jenny admits that despite a serious head injury, she managed to pull her .38 special from her boot and shoot the man dead…

**Unconfirmed**: …in self-defense.

**Fact**: Jenny's .38 special was also _**NOT**_ in evidence.

Travis looked at the list before him and began to add the additional information provided by Commissioner Hogg.

Cletus Hogg's statement was _very_ helpful. A few sentences in Deputy Strate's statement could be taken another way and be incriminating as well. Travis put everything together, the unconfirmed facts, the statements; the missing guns, the sudden marriage and all that he needed to build a viable case was a motive. He picked up his pen and continued to write.

**Fact**: Cunningham murdered Jenny's eldest brother fifteen years ago, leading to her mother's abandonment, her father's obsessive behavior over their skills and training. Eighteen months ago, Cunningham was the one who murdered her father's partner (under Monroe's orders), threatening the three siblings. They separated and while now together, they were technically still on the run from Wallace Monroe.

**MOTIVE**: **REVENGE.**

There it was. Travis had a potential case of vigilante justice. He scoffed and tossed his pen aside then walked to the bar to pour the remaining scotch in his glass. The pills were kicking in and he was feeling warm and toasty, he wanted to keep that feeling going as long as he could. The heartache would still be there in the morning.

Eight years he had been on the Monroe case. Hogg had been under Monroe's thumb and was probably up to something more. He did nothing without profit attached. Perhaps Travis could _also_ have his cake and eat it, too.

Maybe he could even get the deputy charged as an accessory. He had some serious thinking to do.

He threw back the last of his drink and returned to stare at the ceiling above his bed. Glancing over at the empty pillow beside him he again thought of Gidget. She should be here with him. _They_ were supposed to be the ones who were married. _They_ were supposed to enjoy being a newlywed couple.

Instead, it was Jenny and Enos who got the fairy tale.

Travis looked away from the pillow and hissed. "Tales can be re-written, Jennifer. Don't get too comfortable with your husband. If I can make it happen, you won't be with Enos long."

* * *

**_A/N: Enos is back...next chapter!_**


	2. New Day, Old Concerns

_A/N: Black Watch refers to "The Black Watch (Royal Highland Regiment)" an elite military regiment in Scotland. Of course Ian MacFarland is a fictional character and any reference to a member of BW, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Things will pick up next chapter and I appreciate your patience as I set the stage for new readers! Thanks to all who read and/or review. ENJOY!_

_******Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – New Day, Old Concerns**

_The future is an opaque mirror.  
Anyone who tries to look into it  
sees nothing but the dim outlines  
of an old and worried face_.

~Jim Bishop

* * *

The lights of Hazzard Square cast odd shadows on the wall of the cozy hotel room. The thin curtains on the window did very little to block the light and only added to the interesting shapes and patterns of shadows. Enos had tossed and turned most of the night, but after accidentally waking Jenny twice in his restlessness, he had propped himself up in the bed. His gaze shifted between the dark shapes on the wall and his sleeping wife. He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at the time. It was 3:15AM.

He returned his gaze to the wall as his eyelids became heavy. Enos slid down and put his head on the pillows as he continued to study the unusual shapes. They began to resemble tall trees just before his eyes closed again.

_"He stood in the fog above the Kittredge mine and the trees on the hill surrounded him. His heart began to race as he aimed the gun in his hand at __Steven Cunningham. Pain tore through his chest as the man tightened his grip, choking his love with his arm as he held her several feet off the ground. The two guns remained unyielding, each pointing in opposing directions, neither man willing to submit to the other's terms. She was going to be his … forever … but the man was slowly stealing her breath and taking her life. The eyes that twinkled especially for him closed and she stopped fighting against the man's grasp._

_"Put her DOWN! You're CHOKIN' HER!"_

_In the blink of an eye a wall of muscle struck him and he heard the sound of her body as it hit the ground. Eventually his gun went flying and he focused all his might on wrestling the perpetrator's gun away from a vice-like grasp. They rolled off the trail and continued to fight. The gun was dropped as punches flew. He went flying end-over-end and was suddenly staring up at the killer, the gun they fought over moments before was now pointing at him._

_He tried to breathe as he dug his fingers into the ground. Where was she? Was she still breathing? A sad whimper was heard in the distance just as the man pulled back the hammer._

_Cunningham demanded, "You're going to leave her with me then sign over that ranch!"_

_He can't take her to Wallace Monroe, he'd never see her alive again! She has become his everything. Without her his heart will stop beating and his world will forever go dark. He said a quick prayer, if he didn't survive: Send someone to save her._

_Enos looked down the barrel of the gun and spewed, "Ya' might as well SHOOT ME! I ain't leavin' without her!"_

_**[BANG]**_

His eyes flew open as he woke covered in a cold sweat. The trees were merely shadows on the wall ... weren't they? He closed his eyes again as he tried to stay calm. Before he could stop himself he called out, "JENNY?"

Instantly two soft hands cupped his face. "Deputy, wake up. It was just a dream. You're with me."

Slowly opening his eyes he saw her face and began to relax. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I didn't mean to wake ya' again."

Enos pulled her into his arms and her hair fell around him as he inhaled the faint scent of her perfume. It was a dream, well it was a memory, but she was still alive … and still his. Settling into a comfortable position, he held her close as the unpleasant memories faded.

She moved back a bit to gaze at him, "Deputy, please tell me what happened."

"It was just a dream, I'm all right now." Looking into her eyes he forced a smile.

She tilted her head to the side and patiently persisted. "Your talk with Jaxon and picking me up covered in filth was not just a dream."

It had been hours since his "conversation" with Ian MacFarland and his anger still stewed. But he couldn't tell her about her father's presence in Hazzard, or about the information the man asked him to pass along to Jaxon.

He grinned as his fingers slipped under the thin strap of her gown. Slowly he guided it off her shoulder and moved his lips to his favorite spot on her neck.

"HEY!" she pushed him down against the pillows. "Tell me what happened to you. I saw you talking with Jaxon when I came back from seeing Drake. You never explained why you … smelled. It looked like you climbed out of a dumpster. No kisses until you tell me."

"No kisses? Well, I did crawl out of a dumpster," his hands caressed her shoulders then slid to her arms as he pulled her back to him to resume his affectionate gestures.

"You DID? Why were you IN the dumpster?" As he continued his playful nuzzling she giggled softly in delight.

Moving his hands behind her back he crossed his fingers, "Ya' know cats have kittens in th' dumbest places."

"Aww, my hero! That's so sweet. Most guys would just leave the alley cat to figure out she made a mistake. I love you," she gave him an appreciative kiss.

He moaned in pleasure as his mouth covered hers. When he let her go, he took a moment to appreciate the sleepy green eyes; even now they twinkled in the dim light. "I love you, too. It's awful early, hun. Please try and get some sleep. I worry for ya'." Enos rolled her to her side and her hair draped luxuriously across the pillow.

Jenny traced his jaw with her fingers. "Only if you're sure you're all right. You still haven't told me about Jaxon."

"I'll tell ya' in th' mornin'," he whispered. "For now ya' rest. With Katie movin' Drake to a private room and our meetin' with Cynthia t'day, ya' got enough to deal with."

"Okay," she carried a tone of disappointment, but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As she closed her eyes, he reached out and wrapped her hair around his finger. Soon her breathing was deep and even as she once again slept beside him.

Enos's thoughts went back to Ian. He had said in his thick Scottish burr, _"__Hogg be up to something with Monroe. He has a plan to acquire your land and he's goin' after Jenny to get it." _

Trouble was coming and he would watch her closely to protect her. If he only knew what to expect…

He shook his head and his eyes again took in his lovely bride. Her skin glistened in the soft light and he smiled as the light reflected off the gold band on her finger. Enos bent down and kissed her softly and a sleepy sigh escaped. Jenny's hand reached out and caressed his face in her slumber before it skittered across his chest to the bed. He tingled all over and as his desire began to build, he decided to get up and shower again before he disturbed her sleep. With a reluctant sigh he slid out of bed.

As he stood under the warm spray, the water heated his skin and relaxed his tight muscles. His left shoulder was incredibly sore thanks to his father-in-law pulling him into a dark alley last night. Turning up the hot faucet, Enos stretched and rolled the aching muscle as the water flowed down to relieve the pain. He still didn't understand Ian's angry reaction to his marriage and something told him the man was restraining himself. Perhaps a twisted arm and being thrown in the dumpster was his way of appeasing his desire to remove his wedding ring … finger and all.

Ian MacFarland's children, especially his daughter, were under the impression that he had no interest in their personal lives. While all three of them worked in his company, up until eighteen months ago when they ran from Monroe, he had always been content to stay in Scotland. Ian was former Black Watch and it was a highly protected secret. He only communicated when necessary, usually through Jaxon but occasionally through Drake. Jenny hadn't spoken with him in nearly two years.

Jaxon had been stunned to hear of his reaction to the marriage and had no words of explanation for him. Under threat of violence, Enos was told by Ian to keep his presence in Hazzard from Jenny. Thus the "implied" story about kittens…

At least he knew somewhere along the line Ian began to care about what happened to his daughter and was taking an active role in protecting her.

Boss was after the Circle M Ranch for the mineral properties it held. Now he knew the commissioner had gotten in way over his head. Enos wasn't surprised to hear that Jimmy Blake had taken over while Monroe was out of the country. However knowing that Abernathy Minerals was somehow still involved in the plot to steal his ranch gave him another lead that the FBI had deemed a dead end. Had Travis purposely overlooked something? He started to question if Travis had become a corrupt cop. Ian was definitely right; he was a danger to all of them.

He sighed heavily when he thought of the last attempt to force him to give up his land. The new threat against Jenny had triggered the nightmare. Enos would never forget how it felt when Jenny went to the barn and didn't come back. Later that morning Daisy was run off the road and taken by the same man. They searched everywhere to find them. He almost lost her and steps would be taken to protect her, but if it became too dangerous he would take Jenny and disappear. Actually, that idea was becoming more and more attractive to him, she wouldn't want to leave her brothers behind, but they loved her enough to convince her to go for her own safety.

Jaxon promised to pull out all the stops and find out exactly what Boss had planned, but Enos would take a more direct approach. He planned to confront Boss at his earliest opportunity.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head to let the water drowned out the worrisome thoughts. These were the early blissful days of their marriage and he wanted to give her all the happiness in the world, not continue her life of running in fear of a man that wanted her dead.

The rushing water temporarily muffled the sound of the world. Just as he reached for the faucet, he felt Jenny's hands move up his chest as the warmth of her curves brushed against his skin. Shocked but pleasantly surprised he opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him. He would never grow tired of how she looked at him in this way.

"Deputy, why don't you leave that running a little longer?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The smell of fresh cooked bacon pulled Daisy to the kitchen this morning where she found Uncle Jesse busy over the stove and the boys setting the table. The sun had barely begun to paint the sky with color as she greeted her family. "Hey, Y'all. I'm sorry but I guess I slept through my alarm. You're up awful early. Why didn't ya' wake me and let me help with the cookin'?"

Luke sat down the plates and gave her a smile. "Mornin' Daisy! We thought after the day you had yesterday it might be nice to sleep late. So we shut off your alarm."

"Thanks, guys. You're so sweet to me." Daisy took a seat at the table.

Bo poured her a cup of coffee and sat beside her. "How ya' feelin' this mornin', darlin'? You still want to go see Emery Potter about that house?"

Daisy was touched that he remembered, "Yes, I do. I gotta find that owner for Drake, but I have another errand to run. I need to stop by the garage and talk to Cooter about the repairs on Dixie. Do you have that kinda of time today?"

Luke took the bacon and eggs from Uncle Jesse and sat them on the table. "Bo, don't forget we gotta fix the roof today and then we have that tree down on the fence line."

"Well it ain't gonna hurt for one of ya' to take Daisy." Uncle Jesse pulled his chair back and sat down. "Just don't be too long. There's roof damage on both th' house and th' barn. We need to fix the house today or at least get a tarp up there in case we get more rain."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Daisy smiled brightly in appreciation.

Bo continued, "Daisy, did ya' hear that Luke and I ran into Miss Lulu yesterday? We volunteered for the bachelor's auction on Saturday. I sure hope Amanda's been savin' her money!"

"Don't worry." Luke chuckled. "I'll loan her the buck-fifty for the bid."

"That's real dang funny!" Bo replied. "At least I know I'm gonna HAVE a bid! You ain't spoke with Mary Anne in ages and last I heard she was right there with Amanda tryin' to get Jaxon's attention at th' hospital."

"I don't think either one of you have a thing to worry about! You're th' two most eligible bachelors in Hazzard County! I better stop in and see Lulu, too. I'm supposed to be helping to distribute the flyers. I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed that they switched it up and ain't doing a lunch box social instead." Daisy flipped her hair back then picked up her coffee.

"Maybe Lulu's tryin' somethin' different." Bo said casually.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Uncle Jesse said grace and they began their meal. Daisy's mind was elsewhere and she spent more time moving her eggs around on her plate than she did eating. Because of Cynthia she wasn't allowed to visit Drake and she found time was passing far to slow.

Jesse noticed the silence as well as the distant look on her face. "Ya' thinkin' about that fella of yours, Daisy Mae?"

She blushed a little then looked up from her plate. "Yeah, I reckon so. I can't even see him until late tomorrow. Jenny promised I could come back if he asked for me, but not hearin' nothin' is makin' me wonder if he's still gonna be my fella. I hate not bein' able to see him."

"Well, how brave ya' wanna be," Luke said with a grin.

The two boys exchanged a smirk and Daisy shifted her attention to Bo as she narrowed her eyes. "Now what do ya' know that ya' ain't tellin' me? Bo? Am I missin' somethin'?"

He chuckled as a boyish grin appeared. "Amanda called yesterday. When Enos picked up Jenny for dinner last night, she overheard them talkin'. Drake is bein' moved outta ICU to a regular room today. I guess Doc McMillan kept him there last night as a safety precaution."

"Yep." Luke added. "We were thinkin' while you're in town, just offer to take some flyers to th' hospital for Lulu and you know … sneak in to see him."

"Hold it," Uncle Jesse pointed an accusatory finger. "Now that ain't gonna get any of ya' in Jenny's good graces. It was powerful hard on the twins to send th' girls home for two days."

"I ain't gonna just give him up, Uncle Jesse." Daisy spoke with determination. "I'm afraid th' guilt is gonna cloud his feelin's."

"If ya' push him you're gonna make it worse." Uncle Jesse cautioned.

Hiding his grin behind his coffee cup Bo said, "I think Luke wants to make sure Cynthia don't get a foot in th' door. Hey, I got an idea! Luke, you should have Cynthia bid on ya' at th' bachelors auction!"

"Bo!" Luke glared across the table.

Daisy watched her eldest cousin as his eyes went back to his plate and he stirred his eggs around aimlessly. He flushed and she recalled the way he held Cynthia's hand at the hospital … a little longer than necessary.

She gasped, "You _like_ Cynthia, Luke? What's th' matter with you!? That girl is a wreck! She was so mean to us! How could ya' even _think_ about her that way?"

"Well I-"

Bo chuckled, "He AIN'T thinkin' he's lustin'. He said Drake sure knows how to pick his wom-"

"I've had about enough teasin' about Cynthia from you Bo!" Luke shot him a dirty look.

"Hey now," Uncle Jesse said. "Not at th' table!"

"Yes sir," the boys acknowledged simultaneously.

Luke squirmed in his chair and had to ask the same question. What WAS he thinking? Unfortunately the answers popped into his mind faster than he could talk himself out of them. There were the dark chocolate brown eyes, edged with long soft lashes. Then there was the auburn hair, the porcelain skin, the way she smelled like roses and the way she felt in his arms when she fainted. Cynthia had arrived at the Rafter G Ranch in Wyoming, only to learn she had missed finding her family by a matter of hours. Her tears and the way she looked up at him had hooked him, whether he wanted to be hooked or not. He found himself wanting to indulge his cravings and wondered how her lips would feel against his.

_Stop it._ He cleared his throat and looked down to see his eggs and grits stirred together after getting carried away by the memories. Taking a bite of the mixture he mustered his courage to explain. Without raising his head he blurted it out. "Cynthia called me."

Daisy dropped her fork with a loud clank. "Cynthia _called_ here? After the way she acted? She said Drake's accident was OUR fault! Why did she call? "

"To apologize." Luke replied. "She said she felt real bad about what she said and did. I think she got scared and overreacted. She wants to start over and ask me to um … meet later to talk."

Daisy sat her coffee cup down with a bang. "You aren't seriously considering that! Luke, she's in love with _my_ boyfriend, she's dishonest, manipulative, conniving, and-"

"Gorgeous," Bo laughed out loud. "Oh come on, Daisy. Relax a little! I thought ya' said Drake wasn't goin' back to her, right? I'll go finish chores after breakfast then I'll take ya' into town."

Luke pushed his plate away. "I'm just tryin' to be nice. Shoot her family thought she was dead for eighteen months, that's bound to change a person. I'll be careful. Besides, the way she sees it Daisy, you're in love with her fiancé. Wouldn't you like to have somebody keep an eye on her?"

_He's got a point_. Daisy bit her lip. "All right, Luke. BUT, ya' just be careful. Heaven knows I'd love to have a man sweep her off her feet. Just as long as it ain't Drake … and it ain't you."

"Ya' ain't gotta worry 'bout me sweepin' her off her feet," he replied. "I need that kinda trouble like Boss Hogg needs a high calorie diet."

Uncle Jesse laughed, "Y'all just finish eatin' then get after them chores. Gus and Emily called last night after talkin' to Jenny at th' hospital. Emily is powerful upset over Drake and is all worried about his state of mind. They may be in tomorrow evening…"

Daisy halfway listened to the conversation as her thoughts zeroed in on Drake's _"state of mind." _ Part of her did feel responsible for his accident. He overheard them talking and learned that Cynthia was still alive in the worst possible way. He was alone and had terrible flashbacks, then wrecked his Scout. Regardless of what happened he claimed he still wanted her. Daisy wanted to be sure but she couldn't help but have doubts.

When she missed him the most, she thought of their picnic. He hadn't a care in the world that day. It was the first time since she met the man that he seemed truly at peace with his inner demons. Drake had been downright despicable in those early days, acting like a schoolboy who pulled pigtails and made girls cry. She referred to him as her guardian angel with a crooked halo and tattered wings. But somewhere between Hazzard County and Wyoming he had undergone a tremendous change.

Daisy had a number of fears now that Cynthia had returned. Would Drake's feelings of culpability over her suffering draw him back to the other woman? Or would he retreat into his self-made prison where no love, save his sister, could reach? Would Cynthia exploit his guilt? Daisy felt the need to hold Drake's attention and she pondered the suggestion to sneak in to see him. Hmm … a smirk began to creep across her face and she quickly finished breakfast then helped clear the table.

When the dishes were done, the men left to do the chores and Daisy hung up the dishtowel and went to her room. Things were rather meager financially at the moment. Before they left for town, she needed to check her rainy day fund. Again.

* * *

Jenny had just come from her visit with Drake and as she walked down the familiar hallway, she stretched her tired body. She smiled and flushed as she recalled her morning with her husband and decided that married life turned out to be far better than expected. After meeting Jaxon and Katie for breakfast, Enos walked her across Hazzard Square … rather proudly. It was early but several people were out and about. He introduced her to everyone that they saw!

She crinkled her forehead in wonder. How had everyone known her name? All of them were sweet (except maybe Cindy Lou) and seemed to fawn over her husband. Enos was clearly well liked, but Jenny never expected the outpouring of kindness the community was displaying towards them. The townsfolk were even embracing her brothers and seemed genuinely concerned for Drake's recovery. She was relieved to have him out of ICU.

Drake had been in good spirits and seemed to be so much better considering how close he came to death. He was beginning to complain about being in the hospital, which was a clear sign he was improving. He would be sore for a while from where they removed his spleen and even his bruises had bruises, his broken shoulder would be the most inconvenient injury. Being left-handed he was quickly becoming ambidextrous, but he had sworn a Gaelic blue streak when Katie told him it would be four to eight weeks before he could again use his bow. That would grate his nerves!

As she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. She wasn't supposed to be here! Trying her best to keep her voice level she quickly addressed the problem.

"I told both of you that Drake isn't ready to talk. You shouldn't be here Cynthia."

Cynthia extended her hand, clearly expecting Jenny to take it. When she didn't, she reached out again, "Jenn, please. I came to see you, not Drake. I can see that this is hurting you and you need answers. Let me give them to you. Will you come with me to the family room so we have some privacy?"

When Jenny looked up, she saw a familiar loving expression and kindness. It unnerved her instantly and her breath caught in her throat. She had seen this same expression many times before. Cynthia had been there for all of them at one time or another as they dealt with their pain from the past. It was time to face the past once again. Her hand trembled as she reached out to her long time friend, but the trembling ceased when she grasped it tight in a show of reassurance and unspoken understanding.

"All right." Jenny's voice wavered. "You're right. We have some things we have to discuss privately."

Jenny walked silently with her into the comfortable room and then let go of her hand as her fears crept to the surface. Cynthia shut the door and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs as she sat back and crossed her legs. She looked up at Jenny with a smile and patiently waited.

_Right, I'm supposed to start._

Tears pricked the back of Jenny's eyes as she realized what she was facing. Retreating into her thoughts she tried to find the words, but couldn't separate the issues. She furrowed her brow and tried to identify each problem, prioritize it and address it, but the emotion kept tugging her away from the process. _The beginning._ _Start at the beginning._

"Um, I don't understand," she heard herself say. "The Cynthia Alcott I know would never have hurt the Dukes the way you did." _What? That's not the beginning!_

"I'm very sorry, Jenn. I was scared and took extreme measures that hurt your friends. There's no excuse and I was wrong. It's been difficult to be alone all this time. But, you're hurting, too. I see it. You need answers and I'm here to provide them."

Jenny was baffled about how to ask her question. She found herself once again silent, unable to voice what her mind was thinking and she stared at the floor. It wasn't until Cynthia caught her eyes that she choked out what was on her mind. "I don't know if you're really sincere. I don't even know if you're … I mean … you died. You had no pulse."

"You don't know if it's really me." Cynthia closed her eyes a moment then grabbed a tissue. After dabbing her tears she began to fold the tissue over and over to keep her hands busy. "Ask me, but be specific, I don't ever want to revisit the issue again," her voice cracked and she wiped away a tear.

Jenny pulled a chair close and sat in front of her. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look Cynthia in the eye. "I'm sorry but I have to wrap my head around this somehow. I need you to explain and I need to know it's you, there is something only the two of us knew." The guilt of leaving her behind swallowed Jenny and she broke into tears.

Cynthia reached out and took her hand, "You know by now I didn't have the opportunity to tell him. I survived but my … secret didn't."

The revelation only served to increase Jenny's tears. "I'm so sorry. Part of me hoped that maybe…" Jenny tried to regain her composure. "You can't tell him now. Please. When I heard how his accident happened I was so afraid I would find him so damaged he wouldn't be the same."

"I know what he's been through. I don't want him to know and I don't ever want it mentioned again. It hurts too much. Especially knowing I may never have another chance with him." Cynthia flattened out the tissue on her knee.

"I understand," Jenny whispered.

Cynthia continued, "I'll tell you what I remember of that day. When you want me to stop, you say so and then we won't discuss it again. I can't handle it. You will have to explain it to Drake. I'll tell you about Gidget and Travis another day."

Gidget and Travis. That was a real can of worms. "We discuss Gidget as a family. We promised each other no secrets where she is concerned. When you're ready, tell me what you remember," she held Cynthia's hand with both of hers.

"All right." Cynthia began to tell her side of the story from the moment Reid took her from the parking lot. What was supposed to be a joyful weekend, full of celebration, became a turning point in all of their lives. Jenny listened and learned. She had no idea Cynthia could hear them after she was shot. She had heard Drake's voice begging her to stay with him, she heard them trying to save her and it broke Jenny's heart. At least she didn't hear her pull Drake away. That had been devastating. When neither could bear anymore, she stopped.

She fell into Jenny's arms and sobbed as they both cried over the horrible twist of fate they were dealt. For Jenny, the guilt was nothing compared to the secret she must now carry to the grave. After they dried their tears, it was time for the next step forward.

"Cynthia, we meant what we said. I don't know what Drake will decide, but you will always have a home with us. I want you to apologize to the Dukes, including Daisy. Will you do that?"

"I've already spoken with Luke and I'll meet with him later," she answered. "I don't know how to speak to Daisy. She's trying to take the man I love. I can't be her friend."

"Okay, but don't be her enemy either." Jenny said. "The apology is for you, whether she accepts it or not is her decision. You will be able to start fresh and I will feel better. She grew up with Enos and I'm very grateful to her and her family for what they did for him growing up. They are good people. Please, think it over."

"I've missed you, Jenn. I'm really happy for you. There was a time when I thought you would never allow yourself to love. You were so blind to it. Oh, I forgot. Has Jaxon told you about Dan?"

"D-Dan?" she said nervously. "Has his condition changed?"

Cynthia wiped her eyes, "Yes, he's awake and he's going to come to Hazzard. Last I heard his mom was real upset about it. She wanted him to go back to Livingston, but he said he's coming here to finish what he started."

Jenny snapped, "He's got a lot to answer for! He's going to be lucky if Enos doesn't give him a black eye! Wait, I'll do it myself! How dare he not call first! I can't believe Emily didn't tell me! Do you know he told his mother we were _involved_! She was horrible to us the day we left Wyoming! Then she-"

"That's why I told you, Jenny! You need to talk to Enos and get it out of your system before he shows up or it's going to be ugly."

"Oh it's going to be ugly," she stood and paced. "COUNT ON IT!"

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter coming up soon!_


	3. Adjusting To Hazzard

_A/N: Have a very blessed 2013! Happy New Year! The acronym AMA, stands for Against Medical Advice. There is some mild language in this chapter, but it's in Gaelic. Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Adjusting To Hazzard**

_To succeed in life, you need  
three things: a wishbone,  
a backbone and a funnybone_.

~Reba McEntire

* * *

While Daisy waited for Bo to finish his chores, she went to her room and retrieved the old decorative tin canister. After pulling it out of her bottom dresser drawer, she flopped on the bed and emptied out the contents of all that remained of her rainy day fund. She separated the bills from the coins and began to tally up the amount.

"Oh no."

She quickly re-counted the money then hung her head in dismay. Apparently her rainy day fund was hit a little too hard this summer.

"$76.13. That's it?"

The small amount of cash was all that remained of her rainy day fund, leaving her $175.00 short of the most pressing obligation. Cooter was working on the extensive repairs to Dixie. The insurance would cover the majority of the costs, but she had to come up with the $250 deductible. She hadn't been to work since they left for Wyoming several weeks ago. The rest of her savings had been wiped out to help pay the bills at home during her time off this spring, when she went to Wyoming to find Enos.

She knew Cooter would let her pay out the balance on the repair bill, but things were already tight. Uncle Jesse was counting on her to help out and the mortgage payment was due in a week. She decided to talk to Boss about going back to work. Maybe she could pick up an extra shift or two over the weekend.

"Shoot! The fundraiser!"

The biggest tip night of the weekend was already spoken for due to the Orphanage Fundraiser. The Boar's Nest was involved and Boss was throwing a big dance at Hazzard Square on Saturday night for the adults, complete with a full bar. She agreed to waitress months ago and any tips earned by the staff were being donated to the Orphanage.

"Daisy? C'mon! Ain't ya' ready to go yet? Emery should be in th' office by now!"

Bo's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "I'm comin', sugar! I'll meet ya' out front in a second!" Daisy quickly gathered her money off the bedspread and threw it back in the tin can. After she tossed it in the dresser she ran through the house and out to the General.

* * *

The sheriff grumbled to himself this morning as he poured another cup of coffee. A fax had just arrived and he snatched the paper off the machine with frustration. Perhaps if he buried himself in paperwork he wouldn't have to deal with the uncomfortable emotions brought up by yesterday's trip to the bank in Sweetwater. Carrying the fax along with him, he walked back to his desk to look over the reports from last night. Taking a seat he felt the wallet in his pocket and pulled it out to take a quick look at the picture. Boss would be here soon, he would have to explain what he had done and why.

Why?

He had asked himself that, too. All he had to do was look at the image in his hands of the lovely young girl and he knew why. For the briefest period of time in his life, Roscoe knew what it was like to have someone special, a love worth protecting, in some ways he was doing this to honor her memory and what they shared. The photo was the only touchable part of her remaining. For a moment he wondered if anyone remembered her. He was pretty sure Lulu remembered. Realizing he was getting into memories that would only cause him grief, he threw himself back into his work. He slipped the picture back in his wallet and began to review Cletus's incident report from last night.

Cletus had stumbled upon two cars parked near the quarry around 1:30am. It was a popular spot for kids to hangout when they wanted to party, but when the deputy approached the two cars it turned out he had come across some other unknown activity. When the patrol car came into view, there were no running kids or abrupt disposal of alcohol, but instead the two vehicles took off in opposite directions. Cletus lost the car he was chasing when it crossed over the Finchburg County line. Fortunately, he was able to get the tag number_._

Rosco looked closer at the fax from the DMV. The tag was registered to a 1987 BMW 325i. _That's an awful spiffy car for-_

"ROSCO!"

The sheriff was startled and papers went flying as he nearly fell out of his chair. Grabbing the desk Rosco steadied himself and saw Boss standing in front of him. "Little fat buddy, I'm getting' too old for ya' to be sneakin' up on me like that! Ya' just about gave me a coronary!"

"Rosco, you numbskull! I suppose you are gettin' old if ya' didn't hear me come in! I heard that dipstick is out on patrol, so go get that _thing_ that you _don't_ have that _ain't_ in the your trunk and bring it to my office while we know he's busy." Boss turned and walked away.

Rosco muttered under his breath as he put the small sheaf of papers still in his hand on the desk and then began to pick up the papers on the floor. Rosco was in no hurry for this conversation and the butterflies in his stomach had turned into vultures.

Finding the fax he quickly glanced over the rest of the information on the BMW that got away from Cletus … trying to buy a few more minutes before confronting Boss. Then a name on the page stuck out like a sore thumb and he knew he had to alert Enos and the Duke family. He quickly went to the radio to make the call.

The BMW was registered to Monroe's new second in command, Jimmy Blake.

* * *

The patrol car drove down Highway 20 with lights and sirens indicating its pursuit. At first Enos thought it was his imagination, but the closer he moved to the car that had blown past him at 73 mph, he realized that it was the same silver Mercedes that Big Levi was driving back in August.

Unlike the last encounter, the car pulled over immediately and Enos grabbed his ticket book, opened the door and in his haste stepped into a mud puddle. _Ding dang it… _The unpaved road still had large soft spots from the huge storm that came through early in the week. He shook out his foot as he approached the Mercedes when much to his surprise Mrs. Johnston, Big Levi's mother, leaned out the window.

"Possum on a gumbush! Mrs. Johnston? What are ya' doin' drivin' thataway?"

The silver haired woman was nearly sixty and the perfect picture of sweet little old lady.

"Hi, Enos! Do ya' like my car? Levi ain't got no use for it at th' moment! He wants me to drive it until he comes home. It's a far cry from my old station wagon, don't ya' think?"

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am. I reckon so, but did ya' know you was drivin' over 70?"

The woman looked up sheepishly. "It _really_ runs smooth, Enos. It don't _feel_ like it's goin' that fast. Hey, I hear ya' got married! I'm just so tickled for ya'! When ya' gonna bring Jenny to town?"

This was the third traffic stop this morning and the third time he had this conversation. Overnight his wife had gone from being called "that girl" to "Jenny" and his "wife." He was positive that the gossip mouthpiece was responsible for all the tongue waggin', but he couldn't help but smile any time Jenny came up in conversation.

"Jenny is in town right now, ma'am. She's with her brother at th' hospital, but she's plannin' on goin' to th' Orphanage Fundraiser with me this weekend. I reckon I can introduce ya' to her then."

"I'll be there Saturday!" she said. "I heard all about that horrible accident but I didn't know it was your brother-in-law! Is he doin' all right now?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "He's gonna be just fine. Now I-"

"_Breaker 1-9, Sheriff to Hazzard Two, Enos? Ya' got your ears on?"_

"Mrs. Johnston? I gotta answer my radio. Will ya' promise to slow down if I give ya' a verbal warnin'?"

"Aw, Enos," she smiled. "Ya' always have been such a sweet thing! I never did thank ya' for tryin' to help my Levi. He's startin' to figure things out."

Blushing at her compliment he closed his ticket book. "I'm mighty glad to hear that ma'am. Ya' drive careful now," he grinned and took a step back as she started the car.

"I'm mighty obliged to ya', Enos! Ya' tell that wife of yours I hope to see her on Saturday!"

"Yes ma'am," he tipped his hat and the woman floored the car as she flew back onto the road. He managed to move out of the way just in time to avoid being splattered with mud and chuckled as he turned his attention to the radio.

"_Hazzard Two? ENOS? Ya' dipstick pick up!"_

"10-4 Sheriff, Enos here."

"_Dang it, Enos! Took ya' long enough! Now listen up! Cletus had a run in with a black BMW last night. Ya' need to keep your eyes peeled. He lost it when it went to Finchburg County but turns out it's registered to Jimmy Blake. Ya' remember that guy?"_

In a swift motion Enos started the car then spun it around towards the hospital, "10-4, do ya' got a description of him, Sheriff?"

"_Don't ya' think I'd a'told ya' if we did? I'm workin' on it. I want ya' to go and check up on Jenny, I'm callin' Jesse now. I reckon he's is gonna want to keep Daisy close to home."_

"10-4, Sheriff. Hazzard Two will be 10-23 at Tri-County, ETA ten minutes."

As he drove his fears started to get the better of him. Jimmy Blake must be here to oversee the set up of the gambling operation in Finchburg County for Monroe, but he didn't like him so close to Jenny and Daisy. He needed to contact Agent Chuck Ferguson with the FBI, but before doing anything else, he had to check on Jenny's safety.

While Jenny was at the hospital, she would be safe with her brother, but he couldn't reach her easily in an emergency. At least tonight they would be in the comfort of their home. Even now the road crews were working to gain access to the ranch. Regardless of all the precautions he discussed with Jaxon last night, his stomach flipped over with worry.

He turned on the lights and sirens as he sped towards Tri-County.

* * *

"Drake, are you sure you feel up to that right now?"

A single eyebrow rose over a glazed eye, "Ya not argue with me, Sister. I need to speak with her and ya not be worryin' so. Ya both be actin' like I'm about to crack!"

"Well…" Jenny sat back and crossed her legs but was unable to look him in the eye.

"SISTER!" Drake took offense, "I NOT be crazy and ya know better!"

Jaxon stepped in, "We know you aren't crazy Drake and we never said you were, but you had some major flashbacks! You _really_ scared both of us! Why do you insist on pushing? You need to relax a bit, have some fun, deal with things SLOWLY."

"Numpty, I just want a few minutes of her time."

The twins exchanged concerned looks then Jenny nodded in approval. "All right." Jaxon said. "I'll set it up. You hungry? There are some muffins in that basket over there that are awesome!"

Drake growled in annoyance. "No, Jaxon. I not be hungry and it looks like a flower shop and a bakery exploded in my room! Do ya know who be sendin all this stuff?"

Jenny laughed, "Girls. Single ones. Interested single ones. This isn't all of it either. We sent a bunch of things to maternity because they were running out of room at the nurses station."

Drake snorted his displeasure then groaned as he tried to get comfortable. The bones in his shoulder and his upper arm would move from time to time and it was extremely unpleasant.

When Enos poked his head in the room, he was shocked at the amount of flowers and plants, not to mention baskets of goodies. They had doubled in number from yesterday! He stepped inside to see Jaxon and Jenny chatting with Drake.

"Jenny," he smiled the moment his eyes met hers.

"Deputy! What are you doing here? It's too early for lunch, but I'm not complaining!"

Jenny rushed into his waiting arms and Enos kissed her sweetly. He then picked her up and gave her a spin.

"Ah geez!" Jaxon complained. _Katie … my turn is coming._

"Oh be quiet, Jaxon," Jenny teased. "Never mind him, Deputy. He's just grumpy. He hasn't been to sleep since 11:00 last night and he's missing Katie. She went with Doc Applebee to deliver a baby."

Being uncomfortable and crowded, Drake's mood was slowly worsening. "Ya both be quiet. I be hurtin' and needin' sleep."

Jenny scowled at her brother, "Please excuse Drake this morning, he's been a bit of a crab."

"Don't ya' worry none," Enos replied. "Hey I need to visit with Jaxon and then I thought I could get some coffee alone with ya'. Would ya' like that?"

"Yes!" she said with enthusiasm, "I need to talk to you about-"

The door suddenly flew open, "But Mrs. Hogg, it's time for his pain medicine!" Mary Anne walked in followed by Lulu.

"Now now, don't be worried about me! I'm not gonna bother ya', Mary Anne, but this is SO important! I just GOT to see them boys! Mornin', Enos!"

Lulu put an unexpected peck on Enos's cheek causing him to blush, "Mornin', Miss Lulu."

Mary Anne ignored Lulu as she tended to her patient, "Here ya' go, Drake. Ya' swallow these and it should help with that pain. How ya' feelin'?"

"Like crap, but I thank ya, Mary Anne. Ya be kind," he mumbled in discomfort and she resisted the urge to finger comb his messy hair.

_Wow he's gorgeous…_ Mary Anne was having trouble deciding which brother she liked the best. Realizing she was staring she quickly gathered her things and left the room.

"Oh boy! Everyone is here!" Lulu sat her purse down. "Why this is just perfect! Miss Jenny, I'm Lulu Hogg and I'm so thrilled to meet ya'! I've heard all about your wedding … it sounded so romantic! All the women are talking about how lucky you are! Ya' couldn't have a sweeter man for a husband than our favorite deputy! I came to ask a big favor of ya'!"

Jenny smiled pleasantly at the woman in the bright floral dress. "I couldn't agree more! He's wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hogg. These are my brothers, Jaxon and the beat up one is Drake. Enos mentioned you were going to stop by, what can I do for you?" she extended her hand in friendship and the woman pulled her into a smothering hug.

"Please call me Lulu!" she let Jenny go and stood back as she looked her over from head to toe. "Why, it's just like Rosco said! Ya' sure are a tiny thing and mighty pretty! Oh, your eyes look just like Miss…" a momentary pensive look appeared and Lulu's eyes grew hazy. Then she shook her head and her bubbly personality returned. "Oh forgive me! I just meant that Rosco said ya' were a pretty young lady!"

"Beg pardon?" Jenny blinked in confusion. "Rosco said what?"

Enos spoke up, "Miss Lulu, Rosco ain't met Jenny yet."

"Why sure he has! He said ya' had pretty green eyes! He came to visit ya' at th' hospital the day Enos found ya' at th' mine."

"Oh," Jenny replied nervously. "Miss Lulu, I don't have a real clear memory of that morning. I'm awful sorry if he came by to introduce himself and I forgot. Please tell him I apologize."

"Oh you dear thing, that was plum awful for ya'. There ain't no reason to apologize! I came by to speak with you about the Orphanage Fundraiser on Saturday. I'm the Chairwoman for the Orphanage Planning Committee and I'm looking for volunteers. Enos always helps with settin' things up early and then he tends to the children off and on through th' day. I thought maybe ya' might want to meet some of the other women in town! Would you like to help us out on Saturday? I'll make sure ya' stay with Enos or myself so we can introduce you properly!"

"Yes ma'am," she answered. "I adore working with children and would be thrilled to help. Is there anything in particular that you need?"

"I'm _**so**_ glad ya' asked!" Lulu clapped her hands together in excitement. "We usually have a lunch box social, but this year, we are doing something different. We're going to have a bachelor's auction and I know that if you could convince your brothers to participate that they could help us raise a lot of money for the orphanage! What do ya' think?"

"**NO!"** Jaxon and Drake barked simultaneously.

"OF COURSE! They will be happy to volunteer!" Jenny replied.

"Blimey hell," Drake muttered as he dropped his head back.

Enos sputtered then turned away to muffle his laughter.

Jenny gave Drake the hairy eyeball, "Don't mind him, Miss Lulu. I'm not sure that Drake would be up for it, but Jaxon would be happy to help out his new community, wouldn't you Jaxon!"

"Well, honestly I-"

"I just knew that Jaxon was going to volunteer! Enos told me how much he would enjoy participating in the auction! I'm tellin' ya' it will be the best auction ever! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it! So I can count on ya', Jaxon? Gosh we would sure love it if somehow _both_ of ya' could be there. After all, it's for the _children!"_ she smiled and begged with her warm-hearted expression.

Jaxon bit back a groan as he forced a smile. He would get Enos back for this and he was certain Katie would want to help. He would give Katie a small fortune to make sure he didn't end up with one of the Three Barracudas. But, if it would help his sister transition into the community he would gladly help. With all of the problems on the horizon, she deserved a bit of normality. "Yes ma'am, for the children. I'd be honored. In fact put Drake on the list, too, and we will go as a package deal."

"NUMPTY! I not be well!" Drake protested.

"That's why we will be a _PACKAGE DEAL_! Katie said you're going to be home by Friday at the latest! You won't be dancing but you should do your part. After all, it's for the _CHILDREN_." Jaxon smiled through grit teeth. In all honesty Jaxon wanted him there for backup, just in case something went wrong. At least this way he wouldn't be stuck with some crazy girl … alone.

"Drake? Oh my, just LOOK at all these flowers and baskets! You two are like celebrities around here right now! Can you imagine how much money you could help us raise? Will you please do it for the CHILDREN? They sure need that new playground. Please?" Miss Lulu gave him the same pleading look she gave Jaxon.

He mumbled and grumbled under his breath and a grunt indicated an unwilling acquiesce, which Jenny translated. "That would be a yes, Miss Lulu."

"OH GREAT!" Lulu bounced up and down in victory. "That gives me nine wonderful fellas! All I'm missin' are Cooter Davenport and Jesse Duke! Oh this is going to be the best fundraiser ever! Miss Jenny? They need a nice lunch for two. Would you be so kind as to write up a short bio for me to read at the auction?"

Jenny chuckled, "Sure thing! In fact, you can count on a couple more from the Rafter G., Barney and Hosea will be here tomorrow. I don't know if the third guy will be here, but it he arrives in time, he _will_ be participating. What kind of information are you looking for on the bios?"

"Just something simple," she said. "If you could, list a few things to make it fun and interesting to the bidders, like their favorite hobby, their idea of a perfect date, birthdays, occupation, or-"

"Bank account balance. Don't be forgetin' that!" Drake popped off. "The girls be wantin' that for sure."

"DRAKE! I am _so_ sorry, Miss Lulu. He's a bit of a jerk. I'll be including that in his BIO!" she shot him a peeved look to which he rolled his eyes. Jenny felt sorry for the girls that got her brothers. Although she figured Daisy and Katie would make sure they won the bid.

Lulu wasn't bothered, "Oh you boys are so adorable! I just know deep down they all love these girls fighting over them! Jenny, you include whatever you want on those bios! The more fun you make it, the more bids they will get and the more money for the orphanage!"

"Yes ma'am, I'll write them up today. Don't worry about the Rafter G boys, I'll take care of them, too."

"I can't tell ya' how thrilled I am about this! Thank you so much, Jenny! Just send those bios to work with Enos tomorrow. I want to have another flyer made for the bidders! I'll stop by the station and get it from J.D.! Now Drake, I sure do hope ya' feel better by Saturday, you dear boy! We will raise more money if you're smilin' by then! Thank you, Jaxon! Bye y'all!"

"Bye Miss Lulu!" Enos waved as he snickered.

Lulu waggled her fingers and winked at the boys before leaving the room. The moment the door was close Drake began ripping into Jaxon.

"Mac mu galla, Jaxon! I not _need_ these complications! What ya be thinkin'? Package deal! Gonadh! If my arm not be busted I-"

"HEY! Calm down!" Jaxon snapped. "I'm NOT doing this by myself! Look, just talk to Daisy and make sure she's the highest bidder!"

"Deputy?" Jenny ignored her brothers. "Let's go have that coffee. I need to talk with you and I could use a break from these two."

"Yes ma'am." Enos slipped his arm around her waist and led her out of the room, wondering what Drake had just called his brother. The two MacFarland boys were left to bicker about their participation in the bachelor's auction and how they could make sure their girls were the highest bidders.

Enos had to tell Jenny about Jimmy Blake and as he walked her down the hallway, he decided to ask about the Rafter G boys first. "Jenny? I heard ya' tell Miss Lulu that Barney and Hosea would do th' bachelor auction, but who is th' third?"

"That's what we need to discuss," she stopped in a quiet corridor and pulled him aside. Jenny leaned against the wall and looked up at him. "I need a favor."

"Sure, hun. Whatever ya' need."

Jenny smiled and put her hand on his chest, "I would never keep anything from you. So I want to ask your permission before I make a few calls. If you don't want me to do it, or if you want to handle it yourself, I'm perfectly okay with whatever you decide."

Enos had to keep the bile from coming up at the self-loathing he felt at the moment. He was keeping her father's "meeting" from her by implying he got into the dumpster to save a bunch of helpless kittens. This wasn't the way he planned to start out his marriage! When Ian said he would "_remove her from [his] care_" if he failed to protect her, Enos believed him.

With a sigh he put his hand over hers and one on the wall so he could lean down and look into her eyes. Her perfume reached his senses and he began to calm.

"Deputy, do you trust me?" Enos saw the hint of moisture in her eyes.

"Of course I trust ya'," he put a tender kiss on her forehead. "I reckon ya' better tell me what this is about."

Jenny looked away a moment, then returned to admire the hazel eyes that gave her such comfort. He was so tall and she loved how he towered above her. There was a time she despised being so short and small, it made her feel vulnerable. But not when she was with Enos, he made her feel treasured. Her husband was her own personal knight, strong and gallant. Just as she began to feel warm and her cheeks began to heat, she remembered what she had to say and the spontaneous passion that she felt was doused like falling through the ice of a frozen lake.

She puffed out a breath of air before beginning. "I've been told that Dan is awake and he's coming to Hazzard. I would like to make some calls to try and reach him and talk him out of it. He's made the comment that he's coming here to … um … finish what he started."

Enos's "calm" went right out the window. He was unprepared for the jealousy that enveloped his heart and incited his resentment. _Finish what he started?! _Jenny was far more than his girlfriend, she was his wife, his soul mate, his forever partner, _HIS_ … not Dan's. The very idea of Dan wanting to put his hands on his wife made him see red. Inside he was trembling with a primal urge to protect his woman, his territory, then he quickly chastised himself for his thinking.

Jenny loved him and he had nothing to fear from Dan. Hadn't she proven her loyalty over and over again? She was humbly asking to contact her friend out of respect. She didn't need his permission, she _wanted_ his approval and he managed to squeeze a little more room in his heart to fit another reason for loving her. He absolutely trusted her, but Dan had some hard questions to answer. While he didn't believe Dan would ever harm Jenny, knowing he loved her and wanted her for himself was unsettling.

"Deputy? You look upset."

"I ain't happy about what Dan did. I trust ya', Jenny. I'll do whatever ya' want me to do. Th' two of ya' shared a lot of years together as friends. Do ya' wanna try and salvage th' friendship?"

"I'm dealing with so much with Cynthia and Drake right now, it's hard to answer that. I'd like to try, but I've got a bad feeling about things. Would you call him for me and maybe find out his intentions? He's threatening to leave the hospital AMA. I have enough to deal with right now."

He stepped closer and moved his hands to her waist. An adorable smile appeared on her lips as her cheeks turned the faintest tinge of pink. "Jenny, ya' just take care of Drake and I'll find Dan. I reckon there ain't no sense in puttin' it off. I'm gonna call as soon as I can. There is something I need to tell ya'. Please be careful and don't leave th' hospital by yourself or go anywhere alone. I found out Jimmy Blake may be in th' next county and I need to talk to Jaxon after I call Dan. Will ya' promise me?" his entire body tensed from worry and his sore shoulder began to spasm. To try and relieve the pain he rolled it uncomfortably.

Jenny was stunned and gasped, "You mean … have there been threats?"

"Yeah," he said sadly as he felt her hands tighten their grip on his arms. "But we're better prepared. I'll take ya' back to Jaxon and ya' stay with him. I'll make that call and we can go for coffee so we can talk. I love ya', Jenny." Enos backed up his declaration with a tender kiss and as she lifted her arms high to reach around his neck, he heard her wince in discomfort. Quickly letting go he looked at her with concern. "Are ya' okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," she replied. "My left shoulder is giving me fits. It's been hurting since last evening. I probably slept on it wrong. Thank you for calling Dan."

He dismissed the sore shoulder as coincidence when she kissed him again, her soft lips causing him to forget his worries as he lost himself in the love he carried for her. Once safely with her brothers, he went to the phone in the privacy of the family room and dialed the number to the hospital in Wyoming.

It was time that Dan explained his actions.

* * *

_**A/N: Coming next chapter, Rosco confronts Boss and MUCH more!**_


	4. Money, Misery and Morality

_A/N: "Arrendale" refers to a woman's prison. Much more to come! We're just getting started! Thanks for your patience as I continue to set things up! As always, thanks to those who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 4: - Money, Misery and Morality**

_Money can't buy happiness,  
but it can buy you the kind of  
misery you prefer._

~Author Unknown

* * *

The day was beginning to warm nicely in Hazzard County. A gentle breeze rustled the remaining leaves on the trees as Bo parked the General in front of the Courthouse. Daisy and Bo were there to see Emery Potter in County Records about the abandoned house at 308 Stump Creek Road.

When Drake took Daisy there for a "first date" she learned the place wasn't for sale. She sensed something in his eyes that told her he wanted to have it for his own. Daisy was here to find a way to give it to him. It would be their special place, something she shared with him that Cynthia could never touch.

Bo opened the door to the Courthouse as Daisy told him more about the property. "I mean th' house is in _rough_ shape, a _real_ fixer upper. If I can convince the owner to sell it to Drake, I think he should burn it down and start over. It's a long way back in th' trees on some really pretty land."

"Pretty don't pay th' note. What would he want with a place like that?" Bo ran his hand through his windblown hair. "Even Uncle Jesse said he ain't gonna be able to farm it. Not that Drake strikes me as th' farmer type."

"It's a long story," she replied. "Money ain't really an issue for Drake."

He looked at her in surprise. "C'mon, are ya' kiddin' me? Since when ain't money an issue? Daisy, do ya' even know what Drake does to _make_ money?"

Giving him a playful shove she said, "Let's just say I'm still learning about that part of his life."

Daisy could sense the disapproval dripping off of him, but she ignored it as they took the stairs to the basement and entered the Office of County Records. Daisy rang the tiny bell on the counter and then leaned on her elbows to wait for Emery Potter. The quiet County Registrar appeared a few seconds later.

"Hey there Miss Daisy, Bo, what brings ya' here today? I don't hardly get visitors down here." Emery smiled nervously. He wasn't one to like excitement, but the Dukes usually brought trouble with them in large doses.

"Hi Emery!" Daisy said. "I'm tryin' to find a property owner for a piece of land and a house at 308 Stump Creek Road. Can ya' help me out with that?"

"Sure, I can get ya' a copy of the deed. Stump Creek Road? That's awful familiar. Seems like I just filed somethin' on that yesterday. I'll be right back." Emery disappeared into the file room as Daisy cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder at Bo. A few minutes later, he returned with a file. "Here it is, Daisy. I was right there was some activity on this property recently. I reckon ya' need th' new deed, right?"

"There's a new deed?" Daisy bit her lip. "Yeah, I need th' current owner."

"Well, let's just take a look at th' history. Yep, looks like th' bank in Capital City took ownership from Eli Hawthorne back in 1977. The bank just sold it to someone named L. Delany. It's $.50 for th' copy, let me go make that for ya'." Emery pulled the new deed and walked back to the copier.

"Bo, have ya' ever heard of him?"

He leaned against the counter. "I ain't heard th' name before. Ya' may just have to try th' phone book."

"Here ya' go." Emery smiled as he handed Daisy the copy in an envelope and took her two quarters.

Daisy thanked him as they walked out the door. She couldn't wait to contact Mr. Delany! Hopefully a simple phone call would get things moving! Curiosity got the better of her and as they walked down the hall she began to rip the envelope open. She paid little attention to her surroundings as she read the deed. When she got to the information she was looking for she crinkled her forehead. "Wow! Bo, take a look at this!"

Bo stopped and looked over her shoulder as she continued. "According to this, Mr. Delany ain't local, he ain't even in Georgia!"

"Since when would somethin' like that stop ya'?" Bo flashed a boyish grin.

Daisy sighed heavily, "But he lives in Montreal, Canada!"

"Huh?" Bo took a second look. "Why would a guy that far away have any interest in Hazzard? Daisy, ya' sure got a knack for gettin' into these things! Let's go talk to Cooter. At least it ain't a dead end!"

Daisy folded the deed. "I suppose you're right. I have to stop by and talk to Boss real quick. Let me see if he's here, okay?"

"Sure, I'm gonna run to Rhuebottoms and get them roofin' nails. I'll meet ya' back at th' General in about ten minutes."

"Okay, sugar."

While Daisy made the short walk up the stairs, sadness and loneliness overshadowed her as she thought about Drake. Taking a seat on the bench in the hall, she pictured him in her mind. His strong jaw, his thick hair, his half smile, the way he kissed her and how he would be so tender when she needed it most. His eyes were amazing, so full of mystery and emotion; he was drop dead sexy and incredibly strong. Clearing her throat she came out of her reverie and looked forward to seeing him at the hospital.

Daisy saw Lulu coming her way, beaming with excitement as her smile lit the dull hallway.

"Oh, hey Daisy! I'm just so glad I ran into you!" Lulu took a seat on the bench and slipped off her shoes.

"You sure look excited, Miss Lulu! How are the plans coming together for th' fundraiser?"

Lulu gasped in her excitement, "I just can't believe it! Why, things are fantastic! Daisy? Would ya' be a doll and take a bunch of these flyers to hang up at th' hospital for me?"

"These look great! I'll take some over right away!" Daisy's spirits immediately lifted now that she had a legitimate excuse to go to the hospital.

"Oh, thank you." Lulu let out a tired sigh as she sat back. "I've been walkin' all over town! But it's really been worth it and our bachelor's auction is going to be such a big hit!"

"Really?" Daisy flipped her hair back and looked at her friend. "Did you get more volunteers? Bo and Luke seem excited."

"I already have _eleven_ bachelors! Isn't that wonderful?" Lulu stretched out her leg and wiggled her aching toes.

Daisy was stunned, "Eleven?! Wow! So who are they?"

"You already know about Bo and Luke. I also have Cletus, Rosco, Sam and Jim Tucker, Darcy, Gus Rafferty's wranglers and you will never guess who the others are!" she let out a giggle.

Daisy gasped, "Oh NO! Not th' Beaudrys! Tell me they ain't comin'!"

"Goodness sakes, no!" she laughed heartily. "Can you imagine? The poor girl would be carried off and given a shotgun weddin'! Oh Daisy, I'm still in shock! I got two of the cutest young men! Drake and Jaxon MacFarland!_"_

"WHAT?" Daisy was sure she went pale. "But Miss Lulu! Drake is still recovering from his accident!"

"Oh, I know! That's why I was so surprised! I went to meet Jenny and we talked it over. Jaxon is going along with him to take care of the dear boy. He said they would go as a package deal!" she laughed. "A PACKAGE DEAL! Oh my! Stars and garters, I'm tellin' ya' those two are such adorable boys and so funny! The girls are gonna be lining up with their checkbooks! Daisy ya' should see all the flowers and baskets of goodies in Drake's room!" Lulu slipped on her shoes, "I just wanted to share the news! I gotta run! Thanks again for takin' those over to th' hospital! Bye now!"

"See ya', Miss Lulu!" Daisy stood and fanned herself with the flyers.

Of all the times not to have any extra cash! With all that attention from other girls, there was no way she would win! She suspected Katie had a crush on Jaxon. Maybe they could help each other!

_SHOOT! _"It still wouldn't work! I ain't got two nickels to rub together!"

Daisy continued her walk down the hall with a heavy heart. She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of watching Cynthia win a date with the man she loved. It turned her stomach.

Why had Drake agreed to this? She was shocked that he would do something so … public. He didn't care for strangers and he was far from a bachelor! Jenny said she would be neutral, but why did she volunteer Drake when she KNEW he was taken? She knew that Jenny had given her extra time with him the other day! It didn't make sense! Maybe it was Jaxon that had the problem with her! As she began to tremble slightly from her anger, she decided it would be best to put her feelings on hold until she was done speaking with Boss.

She had to fix her financial woes and that meant getting extra work.

* * *

_Morality comes with the sad  
wisdom of age, when the  
sense of curiosity has withered_.

~Graham Greene

* * *

After several attempts by telephone and C.B., Rosco had been unable to reach the Dukes to advise them of the potential threat to Daisy. Ms. Tillingham, Hazzard's phone operator, would continue to try and reach the farm by phone. It wasn't clear if Monroe was still after her or if he would use Jimmy Blake. They never discovered why Steven Cunningham took her to the Kittredge Mine in the first place. Rosco wasn't taking any chances and planned to drive out to the Duke Farm. But first…

"ROSCO?! Ain't you back yet?"

Boss's voice bellowed out of his office impatiently. He was still waiting for the sheriff to bring him the gun, but that wasn't going to happen. It was time for Rosco to have one of the toughest conversations of his life. He took a deep breath and kept repeating in his mind, _I ain't got no choice!_

Rosco walked into the office to see that Boss was busy unpacking moving boxes. Closing the door behind him he mustered his courage. "Boss? I been thinkin'. We need to have a talk."

Moving one of the empty boxes off his desk, Boss said, "Fine, we can talk, just give me that thing. It took ya' long enough! Where did ya' park, Choctaw County?" he took a seat behind his desk and puffed on his cigar. "Well? Where is it?"

Rosco sauntered over towards him and fidgeted with a leaf on one of the plants. "Um … ya' see, I ain't got it."

"What? Ya' had plenty of time! Go get it ya' peabrain!" When the Sheriff stood his ground and continued to stare at the plant instead, the words _"ain't"_ and _"got it"_ sank in.

The Commissioner leapt from his chair. "What do ya' mean _I AIN'T GOT IT?! _Rosco, Patterson is gonna want that gun!"

"Yeah. I know. Now little fat buddy don't get all upset. I tried to explain it to ya', but you ain't been listenin'! I got it in a safe place." When his nerves caused him to hesitate he thought of his duty, and his deputy, and found his backbone.

Rosco announced with authority, "Boss, I'm gonna hang on to it myself. I can't let ya' follow through with this. It's a crazy idea and it ain't right."

Tucking his chin back in disbelief, Boss slowly lowered himself to his chair. He folded his hands and put them neatly on the desk then calmly said, "Sit down, Rosco."

Thrown off kilter by his quiet demeanor, Rosco sidestepped over to the chair and took a seat in front of the large desk.

With a smile on his face Boss continued ever so kindly, "Rosco?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Now you just tell me where that _thing_ is and stop this nonsense so we can get on with our business," he sat and calmly waited.

Rosco squirmed in his chair but found his voice. "I don't want no part of this. It ain't legal and I ain't tellin."

Boss slapped his desk with his hands, climbed over the top on all fours and scrambled towards a shocked Rosco. Grabbing him by the tie he pulled the Sheriff from the chair and yelled face-to-face, "WHERE IS IT, ROSCO! WHERE IS THAT **GUN**!? GIVE IT! NOW!"

Rosco had a deer in the headlights look on his face as Boss continued yanking on his tie. "GHIT GHIT! Boss!? You're scuffin' my tie! OWH!" he wondered how Boss managed to defy gravity and move that fast!

"DAT! YOU IDIOT!" he continued to pull on the tie as he yelled. "I'm gonna scuff more than your tie! Monroe is gonna bump me off! Give me a pair of cement shoes and throw me in a river! Put me in the express lane to the pearly gates! Cross me over! I NEED that gun! Now you tell me where it is?!"

He refused to give way, "I said I AIN'T TELLIN' YA'! Travis ain't gonna let that girl go and I just can't live with that!" Rosco managed to pull out of his grasp and backed away from his brother-in-law, the hurt clearly evident in his worn expression. Frustrated he turned to leave the office.

"WAIT! Rosco! Oh, no no no no no!" Scurrying around the desk his arms in the air, Boss hit the floor on his knees and begged. "You GOTTA give it to me! You GOT TO! This ain't just about the simoleons! What can I do to convince you that this is a life and death situation? _MY_ life and especially _MY_ _DEATH!_ I'll do whatever ya' ask! I'll cut you're ticket quota, I'll increase your part of the take, I'll give ya' a vacation, a _PAID_ vacation, I'll give ya' a 2% raise, ANYTHING! Just give me that gun!"

Roscoe felt guilt assault him from every direction, but he managed to spit out his terms before he lost his nerve. "Oh get up! I know you're in a bind, Boss. I'd never leave ya' hangin'. Listen, here's what I was thinkin' you can do instead. Ya' see, ya' talk to Travis but don't tell him NOTHIN' about th' gun. Let him think it's still missin'. I don't like it, but that meadow-muffin may have to give up his ranch so Monroe don't kill ya' or my fat sister," he sighed heavily. Angry over the situation Boss got them into. "Then ya' gotta get what Monroe wants _BEFORE_ Jenny gets charged and arrested."

Boss got off of his knees. He had a possible out and he was trying it. "Rosco! Why didn't ya' just say so? We're more than friends Rosco, we're family! We can do it thataway! I give ya' my word. So where's that gun?"

"Now just hold on there a second! Just what do you take me for, Fiddle De Dumber? I told ya' _I'M_ hangin' on to it!" Rosco stood tall as he squared his shoulders. "It's gonna be done _my way_ or my name ain't Rosco P. Coltrane!"

"DAT! But Rosco! Enos needs to know that the threat is real and seein' her downstairs in one of them there cells will be all it takes! I gotta be sure he's gonna give up th' ranch! It ain't like she's gonna be hauled off to Arrendale!"

"If ya' give that gun to Travis, he's gonna make it real! Arrendale is _exactly_ where Travis wants her! I can't live with myself if that happens!" Softening his tone he continued to plead, "Boss, we've been buddies a long time. Please don't make me do this. If ya' don't back down and agree to do it this way, I ain't got no other choice." Rosco's voice broke. "I'll have to report it and take the gun to somebody above Travis at the FBI headquarters in Atlanta."

Boss's jaw hit the floor as he inhaled a deep breath. "WHAT? Rosco, what are you talkin' about!?"

The sheriff's eyes grew hazy, "Well, I reckon I ... I'll have to turn ya' in. Don't make me do that little fat buddy. It would just … I mean … don't make me."

Gasping so loudly he thought he would burst, Boss slapped his hands on his face in shock. His partner, his brother in law, his friend, was stabbing him in the back? Boss was running out of things to say. "I … I never, _**EVER**_ thought that _**YOU**_, of all people, would do this to me! I'm a _**dead man!" **_ Boss slowly walked away from Rosco, returned to his chair behind the desk and pouted.

Desperate to lighten the situation and win him over, he tried another approach. "Oh now Boss it ain't that bad! Don't ya' see? If we do it this way, Monroe still gets his money and he ain't gonna hurt ya'. I don't even need a cut, ya' keep my 10% or 10%!" Rosco looked down and lowered his voice. "Boss, have ya' ever _seen_ Enos's wife?"

"What kinda fool question is that!? NO! I ain't seen that girl and I don't need to, I NEED that gun, Rosco!"

"Well, her name is Jenny. She's a tiny little thing and she's might pretty. She's got eyes like..." Rosco stopped and got to the point. When he looked at Boss again, he spoke with a shaky voice, his eyes stung from holding back the painful swirling emotions. "Boss, if you're gonna risk puttin' her in Arrendale, ya' need to see her first. Maybe it would make ya' think twice. Do ya' know what they do to pretty girls in that prison? They take whatever they can get their hands on and they make sure pretty girls ain't pretty no more. Travis would make damn sure that the population knows she's married to a cop. If she goes to Arrendale, she won't survive it. Oh hell, survivin' it would be worse! Think about what that's gonna do to Enos."

"How many times do I gotta tell ya' that it _ain't_ gonna go that far! She ain't leavin' this here county jail!" Boss slammed his fist on the desk.

Rosco snapped as he lost control, "IT AIN'T RIGHT! SHE'S A HUMAN BEING! NOT SOME ANIMAL! YOU CAN'T _GUARANTEE_ THAT!" The frustration mixed with grief and spilled over, like an empty boat, caught in a current and headed over the highest waterfall. Decades of regret surged forward and forced its way out.

His voice was urgent, that of a man whose spirit was fighting to hold on to the memories of things worthwhile in life. He felt inadequate and isolated in his fight, but still he tried to reach his friend. "Boss, Enos has somethin' special. Don't ya' remember what it was like to be young? To have your whole life ahead of ya'? To have a woman that thinks ya' hung the moon and the stars? Or the way she made ya' think you were better than ya' ever thought ya' could be? Ya' got that with my fat sister and it ain't fair to take it from Enos! It ain't fair to take it from anybody! Do you remember what happened to my..." he gulped as his voice left him. "B-Boss? Do ya' remember her?"

There was a surprised jolt from the Commissioner at Rosco's words. He clearly remembered, but didn't want to. Then ignoring the sheriff, Boss spun his chair around, put his cigar in his mouth and looked out the window in an effort to shut him out.

"BOSS!" Rosco grit his teeth, "What if it were Lulu?"

He gasped in shock then replied bitterly, "Get out! Shut the door behind ya' and don't come back."

Rosco felt a stabbing pain as he slinked out of the office. Boss couldn't see through his greed to care! Jenny would be in danger, suffer physical and emotional torture and Enos would be just as damaged as Jenny. Enos would blame himself. Boss didn't care or didn't want to see the ugly truth of the matter! The disappointment was crushing and his anger consumed him like fire. He felt unfulfilled, like another critical life task had again been left undone. His thoughts were obsessed with the girl whose picture was in his wallet, the only touchable thing that remained. Proof that it was real. If he had only done things differently that night, if he had stood up to his rival! Maybe instead of living with his mother, he would have had his own fairy tale. If only _he_ had driven her home …

It was his duty to protect the innocent. Rosco was committed to saving what Enos and Jenny shared. He would see this through. Boss just needed time to chew on it, that's all. Then he'd come around … eventually.

Maybe.

Rosco slammed the door loudly and walked through the squad room, kicking an empty wastebasket in frustration on the way back to his desk. When the stupid thing landed at the feet of Daisy Duke, he lashed out at her, too. "What do YOU want!"

Daisy looked at the wastebasket then back to Rosco in shock. "ROSCO! What's wrong with ya'? Ya' coulda hit me with that thing!" She had heard the door slam from the hallway.

She also heard the muffled voices as Boss and Rosco screamed at one another, but couldn't make out the words. Now it was obvious they had fought about something rather serious.

"It ain't none of your damn business!" he replied. "Now you need to find your cousins! The guy that took Cunningham's place for Monroe may be in Finchburg County. You shouldn't be by yourself! Pick up that phone or the radio and don't you walk out of this office alone! I'm busy. Ya' know what ya' need to do." Rosco turned around and poured a cup of coffee, nearly burning himself in the process, before taking a seat at one of the desks and shuffling papers angrily.

A shiver went down Daisy's spine. Cunningham had planned to leave her out in that cave to die. Would Blake try something, too? What would happen to her now that Drake wasn't here to protect her? Regardless, she still had to go back to work. She trembled when she spoke, "I … I have to speak to Boss first."

"DAISY! I said I'm BUSY! I don't care who ya' talk to! His office is right there if ya' wanna see him! Go see him!"

"ROSCO! You're being a real jackass!" Daisy stormed over to Boss's office and knocked. "Boss? It's Daisy. I need to talk to ya' about work. Can I come in?"

An angry voice responded, "FINE! IT'S OPEN!"

Daisy sighed heavily. She's broke, Drake volunteered for the bachelor auction, she can't see him, she has a long search to find the owner of that house, Rosco chewed her out for no reason, a potential killer is closeby and now she had to ask for extra shifts from Boss who was clearly as upset as Rosco. It took all she had to not burst in to tears as she walked into his office.

This was NOT turning out to be her day.

* * *

The soles of Bo's boots scuffed against the pavement as he returned from Ruebottoms carrying the roofing nails. Time was going by quickly and he was eager for Daisy to finish her business so they could get moving. There was a ton of work waiting back at the farm to repair the roof before more rain moved in. As he put the nails in the trunk of the General, he saw Cooter walking down the sidewalk towards him.

"Hey Bo! How's it goin' buddy roe? Sorry I missed' ya earlier at th' garage. I saw th' General and thought I'd come by and tell ya' I got th' money for Dixie."

"Huh?"

"Th' $250 for Dixie?" Cooter saw the confusion on Bo's face as he leaned against the car. "Oh, well maybe it was Daisy. One of ya' did come over and leave an envelope in th' register with $250 cash for Dixie, right?"

Bo crossed his ankles and looked puzzled. "Cooter, ya' musta got your oil and transmission fluid mixed up again. It's gotta be for somebody else. We're about as broke as can be at th' moment."

"_Breaker 1-9, Bo Peep to Lost Sheep, Bo? Sugar, are ya' out there?"_

"What th' heck is she doin?" Bo reached in and grabbed the mic. "Bo Peep this here is Lost Sheep, Daisy? Where are ya'? I'm waitin' out in front of th' Courthouse!"

"_Bo, would ya' come in to th' Sheriff's station and get me? Rosco won't let me leave. I'll explain when ya' get here."_

"Uh sure … alright darlin'. Be right there." Bo replaced the mic and turned back to Cooter. "This day just keeps gettin' stranger by th' minute. C'mon, let's get Daisy. Rosco better not … I sure hope it don't have nothin' to do with that $250 ya' found!"

"He better not mess with Miss Daisy! Not if he knows what's good for him!" Cooter ran inside the station with Bo, both men fuming over their mistaken assumption.

Bo pushed open the door to see Daisy sitting on the bench in front of the booking counter. Never one to be generous with patience, Bo charged up to Rosco's desk and ran off at the mouth.

His index finger punctuating each word, Bo blasted the stunned sheriff with his accusations. "Rosco! Daisy ain't done nothin' wrong! She ain't even left the Courthouse! We just came in to get some information and she wanted to talk to Boss! Ya' got no reason to keep her here! Why won't ya' let her leave?"

"GHIT GHIT! What are ya' talkin' about? I've about had it up to HERE!" Rosco threw his hands over his head wildly. "You Dukes just get on outta here! I'm busy and I got better things t'do than babysit your cousin! Now GIT!"

"BO!" Daisy stood and grabbed his arm. "You don't understand, sugar. He didn't want me to leave by myself! C'mon, let's just leave him be and I'll explain in th' car."

"Ya' heard Daisy!" Rosco yelled. " She's gonna explain in th' car! Now get outta my station b'fore I cuff ya' and stuff ya'!"

Bo glared at Rosco, but Cooter followed Daisy's lead and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway. Once outside Daisy explained the situation about the car Cletus found last night, how it was registered to Jimmy Blake and that Rosco was trying to protect her. Much to her dismay, Bo began insisting that they go home after the stop at the hospital and "discuss" whether or not she should go to work. He was just trying to protect her, but she wasn't going to hide in a bubble and she had to earn a living!

"Well, I reckon I owe Rosco and apology," Bo said as he again leaned against the General. "I just thought with th' $250 and all…"

"I'd apologize another day." Daisy explained, "He had a fight with Boss and he's in a bad mood. I'm sorry Bo, but I gotta go to work at 2:00, so I need to hurry and get to th' hospital. Wait a minute, what $250?"

"This $250." Cooter pulled out the money and handed it to Daisy. "Do ya' know anything about this here envelope?"

Bo added, "He found that in his register this mornin'."

Daisy saw the $250 cash inside the envelope and on the outside, scribbled in ink it said: _**Payment for Repairs to Daisy Duke's Jeep. **_Who had done this?

"Cooter? Did ya' see who dropped this off?" Daisy bit her lip nervously.

"Nope, it was just sittin' in th' register this mornin' when I opened up. Y'all have a key and it's got your name on it so I just figured ya' brought it over early." Cooter joined Bo and leaned against the General. "Are ya' sayin' ya' don't know where this came from?"

"Yeah!" she replied. "That's exactly what I'm sayin'. I'm $175 short on reachin' th' deductible!"

"Well, looks like ya' ain't no more." Bo said as he elbowed Cooter in fun.

"But I can't accept this, Bo! It don't belong to me," she offered the money back to Cooter.

"Well now Daisy, I understand what you're sayin'." Cooter said. "But whoever left that there money musta known ya' needed th' help but were too proud to accept it. I think ya' outta take it. What else am I gonna do with it? It ain't like I can send it back."

"He's right, Daisy." Bo took the envelope, pulled out the cash and handed it to Cooter. "Daisy, keep the envelope so ya' got something with th' persons handwritin' on it."

"Thanks, guys." Daisy forced a smile. "Cooter? I need another favor. Would ya' start lookin' for a replacement for Drake's Scout? He really loved that thing and he's wantin' another one."

"Sure thing, Daisy," Cooter put the money in his wallet. "I'll put th' word out with some buddies I know. How much can he afford?"

"That ain't a problem," she said. "Just give me a call if ya' find one."

"Shoo doggie! I wish I had his problems! No wonder Margaret was all un-gussied up when I saw her headed over to th' hospital! That girl's gonna catch P-new-moan-ya!" he burst into laughter and slapped Bo on the shoulder. "Daisy, I'll have Dixie ready for ya' late tomorrow. Tell yer fella to feel better soon! 'Course Margaret's probably tryin' to do a bunch of feelin' 'bout now!" he slapped his knee and doubled over laughing again.

"COOTER!" Daisy stomped her foot as her face flushed bright red in anger.

"I'z just teasin', Daisy!" Cooter said between his laughing fits. "Y'all keep it 'tween th' ditches!"

As Cooter walked away Daisy didn't know which problem to address first! Margaret? The house? Cynthia? Jimmy Blake? Work? Finances?

Finances.

Who would have paid her bill? It couldn't have been Drake; he was hospitalized and didn't know anything about it anyway! No body else had a key to Cooter's place, so how did they get in? Where did it come from?

With a ragged sigh she joined Bo in the General and drove to the hospital; _confident_ that she would set Margaret straight! She was up to her neck in problems and lonely for Drake. She needed him in more ways than she could count.

She chewed on a licorice stick as they walked towards the hospital entrance. Once inside all her troublesome thoughts fluttered away. Spending time with him was her sole focus; she wasn't leaving until she achieved her goal. As if she could physically sense his presence, her heart raced, her breathing became rapid from the anticipation and she began to feel warm.

Drake would receive one unforgettable kiss … then he would get a righteous chewing out for agreeing to participate in the bachelor's auction.

* * *

_A/N: More to come!_


	5. The One You Love

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Special thanks to Watchdog for the lyric suggestion! It's still early in the story and I appreciate your patience as I set the plot in place! Thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Fluff/Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The One You Love**

_Are you going to stay with the one who loves you,  
Are you going back to the one you love?  
Someone's going to cry when they've  
found they've lost you.  
Someone's going to thank the stars above_.*

* * *

Flowers surrounded Jenny as she sat in Drake's room attempting to focus. Lulu needed the bios for the bachelor's auction tomorrow, but finding that she was too preoccupied with other concerns, she took a breather from her notes. Tossing her notepad and pencil on the empty bed behind her, she stretched and yawned. Sitting in chairs day after day had been difficult and she was eager to go home to the Circle M with Enos.

She was deeply concerned for Drake. Her brother had such a dramatic reaction to Cynthia's return, but now he was acting like it was just another day. He refused to even discuss what happened to Cynthia and was in denial. If he kept running from the past, his nightmares would soon return along with the flashbacks.

As she looked over at her eldest brother, for now she saw a peaceful image. The pain had become too much for him and he finally forced himself to relax. In no time at all the medication had induced a deep slumber. Jenny knew he wasn't comfortable like this. He was the one who protected them all.

Jaxon's curious expression caught her attention. "He's fine, sis. How are the bios coming along?"

"Interesting," she said with a smirk. "I've got some ideas."

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. Cynthia was here at Drake's request. Jenny stood and waited as Jaxon walked to the door and invited her into the room. Tears welled in Cynthia's eyes when she saw the man she loved. Jaxon motioned for her to walk up to the bed and then extended his hand to Jenny. It was time to go.

A slight shudder of apprehension ran through Jenny as she grasped the railing of the bed. Something didn't feel right. Jaxon walked to her side and tucked her hand in his arm.

"Come with me, sis. Let's go check on Enos," he gave her a gentle tug.

Walking with the comfort of her twin by her side, she took one last glance at her brother as Cynthia gave her a smile and a nod of reassurance. Then clutching Jaxon's arm in worry, Jenny walked out to leave Cynthia and Drake alone.

* * *

Enos had picked up the phone twice to call Wyoming and wasn't in the frame of mind. Instead he decided to call Agent Chuck Ferguson, in hopes that Cletus stumbling on Jimmy Blake's BMW would be helpful. Pulling the business card out of his pocket, he dialed the number and waited for the receptionist to put the call through.

"_Ferguson here."_

"Hey, it's Deputy Strate, from Hazzard County?"

"_Hi, Enos. How are things in the sticks?" the man liked a little good-natured teasing._

"I'd complain but it ain't gonna fix nothin'. It's gotta be better than th' concrete jungle! Hey, I got some news for ya'. It's about Jimmy Blake."

"_Really? I'm glad you called. We had some activity last night. What's up?"_

"Deputy Hogg found a BMW parked with another car at th' quarry. He never saw th' driver, but got th' tag number when he chased it into Finchburg County at Jimson Lane. Th' plates came back registered to Jimmy Blake. Does that mean anything to ya'?"

"_Enos I sure appreciate your call. We received an anonymous tip last night around midnight. The person said that Blake is running a gambling house in a shack along Cedar Creek. Unfortunately they hung up before giving us the precise location. Do you know how many shacks and nip joints are out along that creek?"_

"Yes sir, ya' need any help?" Enos had fished Cedar Creek for years. Located in the corner of Finchburg County, just over the county line, it was in the middle of nowhere. But it was close enough to Capital City to draw bigger spenders into the gambling operation.

"_You feel like coming along on Friday night? I'm going to check it out myself. I don't know how much we can cover on foot, but it's worth a shot."_

Enos grinned, "Chuck? Do ya' know how to ride?"

"_Ride what? Oh geez, Enos, are you serious?"_

"We can cover a lot more ground thataway."

"_All right, I'll be there at 5:30. Just remember, I'm FBI, not Texas Ranger."_

He chuckled, "I'll meet ya' on th' north side of th' bridge on Jimson Lane around 5:30. Do ya' have any other information about th' threat against th' MacFarlands?"

"_Not yet. I hear that Monroe's priority is to generate income. He's desperate to get some cash flow since we seized all his assets. He's madder than a wet hen about losing his partner. There's a rumor that Blake isn't as loyal as Cunningham and may try to shove him out. Just keep a close eye on your wife."_

"I'm takin' plenty of precautions. We ain't letting her go anywhere alone. I'll see ya' on Friday night."

"_Sounds good."_

"Thanks, Chuck. Bye now"

Enos hung up the phone feeling optimistic. At least they had a good lead and he preferred to be out doing something instead of waiting for the next attack. Jaxon opened the door for Jenny then gave him a friendly wave before walking out of the room.

Jenny crossed the floor and when he stood, she gently pushed him back in his chair and sat in his lap. "Hey how did the call go?"

Enos slid his arms around her waist, "That was Agent Ferguson. I ain't called Dan just yet. I'm gonna be workin' with Chuck Friday night. I want ya' to stay with Katie and Jaxon."

"But, Katie and Jaxon invited us to go out Friday night! Amanda is trying to ask Bo and Luke, too. I guess Mary Ann has a thing for Luke, but he hasn't given her much attention lately. It would be fun! Deputy, you work too hard." A pout followed and he resisted the urge to nibble on the succulent lip that protruded.

He gave his head a shake as if that would re-set his thinking. "But this is official police business. I'll make it up to ya' Saturday. Okay?"

She feigned a piqued look. "You better. Either way I won't have near as much fun. I'll be the odd person out in a group of couples or sit at home with Drake. Is it really that important?"

"Ya' know it's my job, hun. We gotta lead on Jimmy Blake and that could lead us to Monroe," he sighed and looked at her with adoration. "Hey, we're just checkin' th' place out and I ain't gonna be gone long. Maybe I can catch up with ya'. Remember I don't want ya' goin anywhere alone."

Jenny tipped her head to the side, "All right, I'll make sure I stay with Jaxon or I'll stay home with Drake, but I don't like it. Why haven't you called Dan?"

"Because I need a kiss for encouragement." Enos nuzzled her cheek and began putting light kisses on her neck. "

The laughter that followed was like music to his ears. Turning her chin to him he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Deputy, let's get this call over with. Okay?"

He tried to mimick the pout that she gave just moments before, but couldn't quit smiling. "All right. I love ya', Jenny."

"I love you, too. Here," she picked up the phone and handed it to him. "You can finish what you started when we get home. Or maybe at lunch you can take me someplace private?"

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a knock on the door and Amanda peeked in, "Jenny? Katie was wonderin' if ya' had time for coffee? I'm going on break, she wants to talk about our plans Friday."

"Okay." Jenny stood and interlocked her fingers with Enos's. "Call Dan then come find me before you leave, okay? Love you."

Kissing her fingers he replied, "I love you, too."

When she was gone he took a deep breath and picked up the phone to call the hospital in Wyoming.

* * *

Down the hall, there were no plans for the future, or affectionate kisses. It was a different story for Cynthia. She stood against the wall and held back her tears after walking out on Drake. She had to take this path if she had any hope of a future with him. Months alone gave her the time to plan and prepare for every possible scenario.

Given these circumstances, it would bother him more if he thought she hated him than if she gracefully bowed out. Leaving Drake alone with his choice was the best thing to do. Tears kept stinging her eyes, she heard him call her name from inside the room. Twice. She refused to answer. Drake was in love with Daisy and he could have her … for now.

His defenses might have been down from the drugs, but what she sensed was real. When she moved above him to kiss him, he did nothing to stop her. Instead, he had closed his eyes as her lips moved with his. Drake had returned her kiss and as she caressed his chest with her fingertips, a soft rumble and growl of approval escaped him before he caught himself. He remembered how they used to be and part of him still wanted _her_.

She would treasure that moment always. But it would plague Drake's soul until he came to terms with his feelings. If she stayed away and let his heart grow curious from a distance, he might be hers again. If it didn't devastate her in the process

"Cynthia?"

She pushed off the wall when Jaxon approached her. "Hi, I was just coming to look for you. I'm going back to the hotel for now. Drake made his choice," she tried to be strong but broke down instead.

Jaxon put his hand on her shoulder in empathy, "I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you hoped. Stay here for a few minutes. Enos will be going back on patrol and I'll have him drive you. Remember, you aren't going through this alone."

"Thank you, Jaxon." Cynthia grabbed a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes. "I would rather walk to clear my head. I have enough money to get by for awhile, but I need to figure out what to do."

"We will take care of you. I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up and find you a car. Please come stay at the ranch." Jaxon took her hand in concern.

"Maybe," she hitched her purse over her shoulder. "Call me tomorrow and we will figure out a time to get together. I'm so sorry; I really have to go Jaxon. Thank you for coming to get me in Nebraska. Right now I just hurt too much. Take care of him. He doesn't want me anymore."

"Cynthia, don't leave this way. Let Jenny and I help. We-"

She put up a hand to halt anymore talk, then patted his arm before she rushed away. At least she still had the twins. She couldn't bear it if she lost them all and she wasn't giving up on Drake, but the wait would be incredibly hard. As she walked out into the cool fall day, she noticed Daisy getting out of an orange car and quickly made her way across the courtyard and out of sight.

The next few days would be the worst and then she would go back to semi-functioning, knowing that she was once again separated from the only true love she had ever known.

Once she was alone in her hotel, Cynthia began to panic. She didn't want to bother Jenn, and had already put off Jaxon. She really wasn't able to cope with being so close to Drake's family at the moment, but she needed someone. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed the phone and dialed the Duke Farm. It rang and rang as she sobbed. Just as she was about to give up she heard a click.

"_Duke Farm, Luke speakin."_

"L-Luke? It's…" she was unable to speak.

"_Cynthia? What's wrong?"_

Her sobs had taken control, but she managed to get out a few words, "H-he left me." Cynthia fell to pieces and ended up on the floor with the phone in her hand. She was embarrassed to be crying in front of Luke of all people, but in too much misery to care.

On the other end of the line Luke's heart was in his throat. He pictured her in his arms that day at the ranch and now she was alone, thirty minutes away with apparently no one else she felt she could call. Luke couldn't leave her that way.

"Hey now, calm down," he said. "Ya' stay there and I'll come get ya'. Where are ya'?"

"_At the … hotel…"_

"I'm on my way, ya' just sit tight. Okay? I'll come find ya' and take ya' for a drive. All right?" Luke waited for a response, but only heard crying. "Dang it. Cynthia? Are ya' there?"

"_Yes, I'm here ... Luke?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Please hurry."_

Jesse was carrying the ladder to the house when he saw Luke fly outside and run to the truck. "Now wait a minute, Luke! We got us a roof to fix! Where are ya' runnin' off to?"

"I'll be back, Uncle Jesse. It's an emergency. I'll call ya' when I get there."

"Well is it somethin' that we should be callin' Rosco or Enos about?"

"No sir, thank ya' kindly. It's personal." Luke replied. "I'll be back in time to fix that roof."

"All right then, ya' stay in touch." The roof repair was important, but Jesse saw the urgent look on his nephew's face. It could wait until he returned. "Just stay outta trouble, ya' here?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Daisy had no idea that Drake had already made his decision or that the twins would have allowed her to see him. Jaxon's call to the farm earlier had been unanswered. So Daisy made a point of walking with confidence, thinking she wasn't supposed to be there. The Duke cousins split up inside the hospital to distribute and hang the flyers a little quicker. Bo was eager to get back to the farm and she was eager to see Drake. As she returned from the cafeteria, she ran into Jaxon.

"H-hey Jaxon. I'm just here hangin' up flyers for the fundraiser. I hear ya' volunteered!"

Jaxon smiled mischievously, "More like Enos volunteered me and he has no idea what's heading his way. Hey, I tried to call you earlier but there was no answer. Drake wants to see you. He's in room 127. Is Bo or Luke here? Katie and I wanted to see if they were interested in going out Friday."

Daisy was excited but stunned, "Yes, Bo's here! I can see Drake? Really!?"

"Yes, Daisy. Go ahead," he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, sugar!" Daisy bolted past Jaxon and flew down the hall and into Drake's room.

There were plants, flowers and baskets everywhere and for a moment she had to search to find him. When she finally set her eyes on Drake, her knees felt weak and wobbly. His need to shave only added to his rugged appearance, but a closer look caused her to worry.

He held a Tom Clancy novel absentmindedly as he stared out the window. The lines in his face revealed his worry and there was sadness in his eyes. It looked like he was contemplating a serious question. He sensed her almost immediately and the cloudy expression lifted. His eyes were a little glazed but Drake relaxed and a half smile appeared.

"Daisy! Girl, ya come kiss me!"

Daisy sat on the bed and immediately his hand was in her hair guiding her lips to his. The kiss was hungry and filled with need. She inhaled the sweet smell of roses then sighed in pleasure. Swept away by his intensity, she was left nearly speechless.

"Wow," she whispered. "That was … nice, I sure missed ya' Drake. I love you. Is something botherin' ya', sugar? Ya' looked upset when I came in."

"Now that ya came to see me I be fine. Ya not worry. Come here," he pulled her closer and his voice was low and raspy. "I have somethin' to tell ya."

She rested her hand on his chest and savored his presence. "I have something to talk to ya' about, too."

Drake looked at her with sincerity. "Do ya remember when I promised ya tomorrow?"

"That's all I think about," her heart was racing in anticipation.

His smile grew broader as he continued, "I spoke with Cynthia and I told her it be done and over. I love _you_, Daisy. I want ya to be with me for every tomorrow."

Daisy thought of the promise she had clung to like it was the knot at the end of her rope. So many horrible things had happened since then. There had been so much doubt, but now he was keeping his promise. He wiped her tears tenderly.

"I'm so sorry that ya' found out about Cynthia that way. I feel like it's my fault and just look at ya'!" she reached out and gently touched his horribly bruised and broken shoulder. "I feel responsible for it."

Drake looked up at her, his dark green eyes filled with understanding. "The accident was my fault. Ya did what ya felt was best. In the future ya not keep important things from me."

"No more secrets. That goes both ways. I need to talk to you about some things. First," she gulped and let him have it. "Just WHAT did you say to Margaret?"

"Who? Why ya gettin upset about-"

"And WHY are ya' in the Bachelor's Auction? Ya' ain't single! I can't even bid on ya'! Besides you jerk, ya ain't in no condition to be out runnin' around!"

"But Jaxon and Enos-"

"Maybe you WANT to be single! I don't have th' money to waste on a PACKAGE DEAL! Honestly, Drake!"

"YA' STOP!" If Drake had use of both arms he would have shook her silly! "Ya' not worry about that! Jaxon and I have it figured out! Ya let me give ya the money for the bid! Wait, ya do WANT to bid, right?"

She was too grateful to stay angry with him but her pride was stung. "I want to bid on ya' Drake. But I … I have to work."

"Ya do not! When ya asked me to take ya out Saturday ya not have to work then!" he looked at her clearly puzzled. "Girl? If ya need money say so! I have plenty to care for ya."

"NO!" she snapped. "I'm NOT taking your money! I have to work today and Saturday I can go to the fundraiser, but I have to work the dance at Hazzard Square." Daisy watched his expression to gauge his reaction. She sensed a bit of ire, but wasn't sure if it was because she refused his money, or because he didn't like her job.

He snapped right back, "Ya be a stubborn fiery beast. Ya not need to work in a place like that. I have enough money!"

Daisy huffed at him. It was both? "Look, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth like you! I have to work so we can keep the farm! Did you have anything to do with my repair bill on the jeep?"

"It not be easy for us either. Having money will not make ya happy, Daisy. What do ya mean repair bill? I thought ya' had insurance!"

"I do have insurance, but there's a deductible!" she again watched his reaction.

"Daisy? Ya be in that much trouble? Ya tell me what ya need. How much do ya owe Davenport. I'll pay him for ya."

_Shoot. Either he's real slick or he doesn't know_. "It's been taken care of. I worked it out with Cooter. He's lookin' for a new Scout for ya'. Please try and understand, sugar. It's my job and I ain't comfortable taking your money. I'm your girlfriend not your ... wife."

"That matters squat! Ya need something ya tell me!" he sighed and softened his voice a bit. "Daisy, let's not fight. I've missed ya. Talk to Katie and don't let me get stuck with a barracuda."

Daisy couldn't hold back her laughter. "It would serve you right! I'll THINK about it, but only because it's for the orphanage."

He smiled a crooked smile and traced her lips with his fingers. "Good. Ya made me happy. I'll be going home tomorrow. But Katie says I'll not be driving for a bit."

"I'll drive ya' wherever ya' want, sugar. Maybe we can have another picnic next week," Daisy looked away from his gaze. "I was really scared you were going to change your mind. It would have broke my heart if ya' went back to Cynthia."

Drake didn't react to the ache he felt at her words. He loved Daisy. Cynthia's memory would fade like it did before. "I told ya, I'll not lose ya. Now, I heard ya call me a jerk on the radio and ya owe me a kiss for it."

Daisy leaned in and kissed him deeply, then rested her head on his chest. He held her gently and savored her warmth against him. Drake had made his decision but he was fighting a load of guilt over Cynthia. Daisy was a balm to that wound and helped him forget. He loved her deeply and he didn't' need, or want, to go back and relive the agony of the day Cynthia was taken from them all. It was easier to move forward with the beautiful love he held in his arms and leave Cynthia's affections boxed away forever.

* * *

In a hospital room in Wyoming, Dan Thompson combed out his sandy-blonde hair and decided on a cut before he reached Hazzard. He wanted to look his absolute best when he saw Cowgirl again, but as he looked at his appearance he let out a ragged sigh. A sickly figure stared back at him where once a strong young man appeared. The medic had been Jenny's good friend for years, but he hid his deeper feelings out of insecurity. He had planned to tell her, but before he got the opportunity, he was shot and nearly killed.

The shooting left him in a coma from which he woke very slowly, with hardly any strength to move. He was filled with regret that ignited a deep sense of purpose to fix his biggest mistake. Cowgirl was meant to be with him and he was an idiot for not telling her the truth years ago. Enos would just have to step aside.

As he started to put his shaving kit into his bag, his mother came into the room in tears … again.

"Mom, please."

"No, Dan. I've sat in this hospital and watched you hang between life and death. It's best if you come back to Montana and fully recover. Start your life over and forget her! That girl is a two timing little-"

"DON'T … talk about Cowgirl that way! It's my business and ya' don't know all th' facts!" Dan put the shaving kit inside his bag and zipped it closed.

His mother was sniffling in the background, but he had learned to ignore certain theatrics a long time ago. He could make this trip on his own.

"Dan?" Mary peeked in the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a long distance call from Hazzard. You can take it in here. I want you to rethink this decision. You need to go through some counseling. Please. I'm genuinely concerned about you. If you insist on leaving against my orders, at least come see me before you go." Mary had been his doctor through this ordeal and was upset that he was leaving. He couldn't wait any longer.

Dan smiled in his easy way and said, "I 'preciate it, Doc. I'm obliged to ya' for everything ya' done. Mom? Please give me some privacy."

Olivia gasped, "Dan, you're going to get hurt! You're room is waiting for you in Livingston. Just remember who was here when you needed them. It certainly wasn't her!" He watched with a twinge of guilt as his mother stormed out of the room.

Dan grabbed the phone and held it a moment. His whole body began to hum at the anticipation of hearing her voice again! The last time he heard her he was unable to respond when she said _"Good-bye."_ He put the phone to his ear and in his excitement he began to ramble.

"Cowgirl! It's Dan! Gosh! I … I can't tell ya' how glad I am that ya' called! I ain't been able to stop thinkin' about ya'! I miss ya' so much and I got a lot to tell ya'! Shoot, listen to me, I'm like a nervous teenager waitin' for his first kiss! How are ya'?"

* * *

On the other end of the line Enos clenched his fists, surprised the receiver didn't break under the force. Just exactly what was Dan thinking? The words hit him like acid … and they kept coming.

"_Cowgirl? Are ya' there? It's all gonna work out and I'll help ya' explain it to him. Please don't be sad, darlin'!"_

With a snap the receiver split from the force. While still in one piece, a long crack in the outer casing was obvious. Enos was shocked into a response, albeit a simple one. His tone of voice was cold and said far more than the single word, "Dan."

There was a long pause on the other end then he responded, _"Enos."_

_That went well. _"Dan, I reckon we need to talk."

"_I'd say so. Sorry, Enos. You're a nice guy and I hope we can still be friends, but I'm comin' for Cowgirl. She knows how I feel, she's gonna want to be with me once she sees me. We belong together. Ya' just have to get over it."_

_Possum on a gumbush! He's lost his ding dang mind!_ What was he supposed to say to that? Oh, yeah. "Dan! I think ya' lost your ding dang mind!"

_Dan replied defensively, "There ain't nothin' wrong with my mind! I've known Cowgirl for years and she's got a right to choose! I KNOW she loves me. I heard it in her voice!"_

Trying his best to be kind, Enos firmly stated, "Of course Jenny cares 'bout ya' and she's got a big heart. She loves ya' like a friend, but that's all there is. There ain't nothin' more and there ain't no choice to be made."

"_I gotta go," he said with obvious hostility._

"Hold on now, Dan! Things have changed!" Enos heard a frustrated sigh.

"_Yeah. Things HAVE changed! I nearly died! I know she was hurt that I didn't tell her th' truth. But I'm back now and I'm gonna make it up to her. Enos, don't you see? What I feel for her ain't never gonna change!" _

"NO! _You_ don't understand! Jenny don't feel the same way! You're welcome here if ya' come as a _friend_. I want her to be happy and if ya' come out here thinkin' you're gonna pressure her into somethin', you're gonna hurt her real bad. I'm askin' ya' not to put her through that. It was bad enough what ya' did by lyin' to your ma. I'm tellin' ya', she's MADE her choice!"

"_Who th' HELL do ya' think you are talkin' to me like that? Ya' got no right to tell me how to handle my relationships, especially not with Cowgirl! I've been in love with her long before you showed up! Look, I got a ring. Ya' just have to face th' facts, do th' right thing and step aside."_

It was time to wrap this up. He had no right to ask him to step aside! Enos wasn't getting through to the man. "I'm sorry that I gotta hurt your feelin's this way. I can't and I WON'T step aside. Jenny is my wife now. Ya' gotta figure out a way to get over this. Understand?"

_There was another long pause and he heard Dan's breathing become erratic._ _"You're married?"_

"Yeah. She's my wife, Dan. Ya' gotta move on and let her be happy."

_Dan suddenly snapped, "LIAR! I'll be the one to make her happy. You're just tryin' to keep me away 'cause your afraid she loves me more!"_

Pushed too far Enos threw down an ultimatum, "I ain't scared of nothin' and I ain't no liar! Ya' upset my wife and you're gonna answer to me! If ya' can't respect our marriage ya' stay away from Hazzard!"

There was another long period of silence and then he heard Dan's chilling response, _"She's gonna change her mind when she sees me. One kiss is all she needs and she's gonna know she made a mistake! I'm comin' for her and I ain't leavin' unless Cowgirl sends me away."_

Enos was seething! Jenny was his and he wasn't sharing, stepping aside, or tolerating any more of Dan's disrespect! "You betcha she's gonna send ya' packin'! Stay away from her! Dan, I told ya', if ya' hurt my wife or ya' lay a finger on her you're gonna regret it!"

_Dan hissed, "I plan on usin' more than my finger! May th' best man win!" _

There was a loud whack before the phone disconnected. It was for the best, Enos was beyond the point of rational communication. His hand shook when he put the cracked receiver down on the phone. As he got up and paced the floor his chest was tight and his stomach churned at the thought of Dan coming to declare his "love" for _HIS_ wife! Jenny would never fall into Dan's arms but he felt she needed protection from this, too. How was he going to explain this to her? Enos decided to speak with Gus and Emily when they arrived. Maybe Dan would listen to his godparent's wisdom.

Enos's fear for the woman he loved multiplied tenfold. This was going to hurt and he couldn't stop it. The multitude of problems could cause her to withdraw into more periods of silence. He hated those moments where she tried to _"think"_ away the conflicts. It sent a chill down his spine every time it happened. He recalled Drake's story from the past where she hardly spoke after Finn was killed. How long had it lasted? A month? How much pressure could she withstand before it happened again? How could Dan be so selfish? Why was everything crashing down at once? The swirling questions only caused him to pace faster and his entire body was tense. If he could just throw something it might help to release the pressure! When the door opened, he spun around with a clenched jaw.

"Deputy?" Jenny gasped when she saw his angry demeanor. "WHAT did he do now?!"

With two steps he had her off the ground and in his arms. She was his everything and nobody had the right to hurt her. Nobody. They could hurt him all they wanted, but not her.

Jenny whispered in his ear, the very sound of her voice an ever flowing stream that calmed his soul. The soft words of reassurance and affection caused his anger to wane, and once again she became all that mattered. They would face it the same way they had faced all the previous challenges. Together.

* * *

_Lyrics to: "The One You Love" by Glenn Frey_


	6. Love and Jealousy

_A/N: A little shorter chapter this time! Still setting the puzzle pieces in place! Thanks for your patience! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_*****Fluff Alert*****_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Love and Jealousy**

_Jealousy would be far less_  
_torturous if we understood_  
_that love is a passion entirely_  
_unrelated to our merits._

~Paul Eldridge

* * *

The sun was positioned at high noon when Enos slammed on the brakes of the patrol car in anger. The car skidded to a stop along an overgrown deer path located far from the road. Jenny released her hold on the dash and looked over at him with concern. There were no words to "fix" this problem. More than once during the radical drive she had started to speak, only to clamp her mouth shut. So far anything she said either minimized his feelings or re-ignited the anger. Whatever Dan said to her husband, it was hurting him deeply. She would see to it that he answered for it.

Without a word Enos shoved his door open, got out of the car and slammed it in disgust. Jenny huffed and exited the car just in time to see him disappear in the trees. "Deputy! WAIT!" She raced after him as the twigs and brush pulled at her hair. Ignoring the discomfort, she kept going until she caught sight of him. He continued moving and she barely kept him in sight, taking three fast steps to match one easy stride of his. The area was overgrown and leaves littered the ground. They moved deeper into the woods and she began to feel the fatigue.

Jenny caught up to him just as he started down a steep incline, half walking half sliding down to the bottom. He always said he was clumsy, but today that wasn't the case. Fascinated by his movements, Jenny watched in awe as he reached for this tree and that, without turning to check their position. He moved with obvious familiarity as he steadied his balance against each landmark until he was at the bottom of a small gorge. This was his backyard and he knew it like the back of his hand.

The distance expanding between them shook her out of her reverie. She wasn't about to be left behind. Jenny made the perilous trip to the bottom and looked at her surroundings. Enos stood several yards away with his back to her in distress, his hands on his hips, his eyes on the ground as he worked his jaw in anger.

"Deputy? Please look at me. We have to talk this over. Tell me what he said."

"No, it ain't fit for ya' to hear. I want ya' to go back to th' car. Ya' stay there and wait for me." If only he could eradicate the mental images that Dan put in his mind.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. Let's go back to the hospital and I'll call Dan and straighten this out. I'll make sure he stays in Wyoming."

When he didn't respond, Jenny barely contained the hurt cry that was rising to the surface. They had been at this stalemate since leaving the hospital and seeing him this way was squeezing her heart. She took a second glance at their location as a distraction. As she blinked back tears, she looked beyond him to see rock facings past the trees in the small depression; the only way back to the top was the steep incline they came down. It was a pretty little hiding spot, but she didn't have time to appreciate its beauty before her focus was pulled back to her husband.

Enos had picked up a large branch and yelled threats of bodily harm as he beat the closest tree. When there was nothing left of the makeshift weapon but shredded bark and broken timber, he angrily pulled off his jacket and threw it aside. His muscles quivered as he picked up another large limb and repeated the process. Then he picked up another and another, showing no signs of stopping.

Jenny's heart was breaking for him. What had Dan said? With tears spilling from her eyes she tried to intervene and grabbed his arm. "Deputy! Please stop! Just put it down and talk to me! I love you so much and I'm sorry!"

He looked at her in shock. "SORRY? YOU ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, Jenny! If Dan hurts ya' I'm gonna … he's…"

Pulling out of her grasp he gently pushed her back and took out his anger on another tree. When finished, he quickly scanned the ground for his next victim. When he found it he resumed swinging the rather large limb with even more force. It hit the tree with a loud crack that echoed through the woods as it blew apart in his hands.

Jenny was growing frantic over being shut out and took radical measures to reach him. As he bent over to retrieve the next limb, she reacted, running at him and pushing him to the ground where she quickly positioned herself above him.

"JENNY?! What did ya' do _that_ for!?"

Moving like a wild cougar latching on to her prey, she grabbed two fists full of his hair as she kissed him hungrily. She then raked her teeth over his jaw. At first he rejected her aggressive advances, too angry to think about an intimate encounter. He pushed her away, but she kept reaching out. She clung to his shirt, his hair, his arms, his neck, anything to keep him from shoving her away. "Don't do this to me! Please! Don't shut me out! I'm your wife!" Unable to hold back she burst into tears.

Her tears broke him and her words cut through the rage. Something within him clicked and he marveled at the exquisite sensation that was building. _She's mine … she loves ME! _Grabbing her arms and rolling her over wildly, he hovered above her, his eyes drinking in every feature. The way she looked at him with need, the tears in her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest with each ragged breath and the way the ring on her finger sparkled in the light. The small ring told the world they were one. She reached up and urged his head down towards hers. The anger was beginning to subside. Burying his hand in her hair he guided her lips toward his but held her back just out of reach. She whimpered with need and he felt on the verge of losing control.

"I love ya', Jenny. I didn't mean to hurt ya'. But I…" he sighed heavily and felt the anger start to burn all over again. "I ain't lettin' him hurt ya' or touch ya'. He ain't got th' right!"

She continued to cry, her tearful words pushed him over the edge; they were oozing with desire and need; "I'm yours, I promised I would _only_ _be yours."_

His control was depleted and he was blinded by need. Enos yearned to possess the woman he loved and be whole again. He felt her hands on his face and it set every nerve ending ablaze. The world around him slid to the background and he crashed down on her lips. What followed was fiery and beautiful. They moved together and when she cried out in pleasure, he told her how much he loved her. No one would be allowed to harm her; he would protect her with all that he had. United by an infinite bond of love that no one could take from them, the world began to right itself and the turmoil ceased. Enos kissed away her tears and renewed his promise to treasure her forever.

He rested his head on her chest and felt her shudder beneath him. Enos was enamored by her ability to heal him when he was broken. He shared a unique harmony with Jenny that he could not explain. It was as if she knew what he needed before he did. He held her tighter, listened to the beat of her heart and forever imprinted the precious moment to memory.

Dan could show up whenever he wanted. Enos was ready.

* * *

"_Luke was in the middle of a dance floor, a slow country song played on the sound system. Listening closer he recognized it as "I'll Still Be Loving You". As he moved across the floor the crowd parted and a woman walked towards him. When she moved closer he could smell roses and see tears in her eyes. Luke pulled her into his arms and began to sway with her to the music. There were no words exchanged and she fit into his arms as if she were made to be there. Her dark brown eyes gazed up at him and long auburn curls fell down her back and tickled his hand. _

_They continued to sway back and forth and to cheer her he began to sing along with the music. "I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine, til time stand's still, until the winds don't blow…" _

_The woman blushed and averted her eyes a moment then looked back up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen. As he twirled her around the dance floor, they moved closer together. _

"_Cynthia, I think I should kiss ya'."_

_He leaned down and the smell of her perfume grew stronger, her hand moved to the back of his neck and just as their lips were about to touch…"_

"Luke?"

"Mhum? Cynthia, I think I should-"

"LUKE!"

His eyes flew open to see Cynthia kneeling in front of him. He was at the hotel, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

"Oh, Cynthia. Hey. How are ya' feeling now? I'm awful sorry. I guess I fell asleep."

"That's all right. Don't be sorry. I guess I did, too," she giggled sweetly. "Thank you for coming over so quickly. It was nice to not wake up alone."

"Hey I told ya' I'd be right here if ya' needed anything. I'm sorry you're hurtin' so bad." Luke reached up and ran his thumb across her chin.

"Thank you. I'll be all right. I just need time." Cynthia sat down on the floor and leaned across him with a sad expression. "Didn't you say you had to help fix your roof today?"

Looking at the clock Luke bit back a groan. It was 4:30! "Yeah. It's no big deal."

He had finally calmed Cynthia and only intended to stay thirty more minutes after he put her down on the bed. He hadn't felt like he should leave her alone but he didn't plan on falling asleep as he watched over her. Uncle Jesse was going to be furious with him and Bo would never let him hear the end of it!

Cynthia cupped his cheek and said, "Thanks again for being here when I needed someone. I think you're pretty special. Um … I mean, not many people in the world are so kind," she blushed in embarrassment.

He cleared his throat nervously and took her hand. For a moment he flashed back to the dream and before he could stop it, the words came out. "Would you like to go to th' dance at Hazzard Square with me Saturday night? My treat."

A slight gasp followed by a hint of a blush made him feel warm all over. She looked into his eyes as if searching for an answer. "You want to take me out? Why? After the way I treated you?"

"I told ya' that's water under th' bridge," he flashed his baby blue eyes. "Come on now, what do ya' say. It's just for fun. I'll introduce ya' to th' town and dance your boots right off if you want."

When she laughed her smile was just as he pictured it in his dream. "Okay. You can dance my boots right off! I haven't been out since Drake took…" her smile slowly faded and her eyes grew misty.

"Hey, none of that. No more tears … think of it as a fresh start." Luke reached up and wiped the lone tear that fell.

"Okay, no tears on Saturday. Girl Scouts honor," she held up her fingers.

Luke got to his feet and ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the door.

"Bye. Thanks again." Cynthia took a step closer, hesitated, then moved in and placed a very slow and tender kiss on his cheek. Electricity went zinging through the air around them and as she backed away he lightly brushed her lips with his own.

"Call me," he said softly. "I'll be here." _ Til time stands still…_

There was no denying it now. There was something between them. He wasn't in a position to explore it, but he was going to pursue the odd feelings anyway. He mulled over the situation and wondered where he left his common sense. The girl was on the rebound! What was he going to tell Mary Anne when she expected to be taken to the dance? He hadn't _committed_ to take Mary Anne out Friday … it was still in the works. Maybe he had time. He better come up with a plan to get out of it and quick.

As Luke rushed down the sidewalk to the truck he didn't know whom he should fear more. Mary Anne, Bo, Uncle Jesse … or Daisy.

"Yeah … it's Daisy."

* * *

After Luke left the hotel room, Cynthia picked up her brush and began to smooth her hair. She never expected this and especially not so soon! Luke was a sweet guy and she felt a certain attraction, but her heart would always belong to Drake. With an exasperated smile she remembered one of the many times Drake had taken her out on the town.

_The candles cast a romantic glow about the restaurant. She sat at the bar with Drake as she waited for their table to be ready, but there was a chill in the air and being attentive he noticed._

"_I'm just fine, Drake. You're so overprotective!"_

"_Ya stay here and not argue! I'll not have ya catchin' your death because of the cold! I'll get your sweater from the Scout," he wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek. "I love you, Tia," he said before heading out into the cold night._

_As she waited a man who had been watching her at the bar took a seat in Drake's place. Shocked she leaned away from him when he said, "Hey, I saw your guy leave. Let me buy you a drink."_

"_No thank you, he's coming right back."_

_The man snorted, "Right, come on I'm next." The man threw a $20 bill on the bar in front of her. "How much?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_How much for a … drink?" he said with drunken inflection. "Oh don't play hard to get. Why else would a woman like you be sittin' in here alone?" _

_The man stood and tired to put his arm around her. Just as she was about to call for help, Drake appeared out of nowhere, "Ya_ _gonadh fool! Ya not touch MY GIRL!" _

_Drake grabbed the man's throat and threw him off the barstool and into a table. _

When it was all said and done Drake had broken the offending arm of the man and beaten him senseless. He was hauled off in an ambulance and Drake was arrested and taken to jail.

There was a jealous streak in Drake a mile long. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't handle seeing her with another man well. Not after the kiss she shared with him at the hospital. He still felt for her and she didn't care if guilt mixed with jealousy was the hook to bring him back. The love was still there. Her plans were already made; she just didn't expect to have a willing suitor so quickly!

She put her brush down on the dresser and remembered the rest of the events that night all those years ago.

"_I be sorry for hurtin' ya. I'll not leave ya alone like that again. Call Jaxon, ya not come to the jail! Tia, ya be MY GIRl! I'll not ever share ya and the SCUMBAG deserved it! I love ya and I not be able to stand another man touchin' ya! NEVER!" _

Cynthia smiled as she thought of how he would react to seeing her dancing, closely, with Luke on Saturday night. The chemistry was there, she felt it and he was dying to _really_ kiss her. Saturday she would grant him his wish … in front of Drake.

* * *

Daisy beamed as she gracefully balanced a tray of drinks at the Boars Nest. She was back at work, tips were coming in nicely and her rugged guardian angel would be released from the hospital tomorrow. She couldn't be happier about Drake's decision to break from Cynthia! After delivering the mugs of watered down beer she walked behind the bar to see Lulu.

"Hey Miss Lulu! Why, you are just all _over_ town today!"

"Hi Daisy! Oh my goodness! I just had to stop by and update ya' on the exciting news! I landed the last two bachelors on my list! You should have seen how happy Ms. Tizdale was when I told her your Uncle Jesse agreed to be a bachelor!"

Daisy gasped loudly, "OH! Miss Lulu I can't believe ya' got Uncle Jesse to agree! Are ya' sure ya' ain't usin' your womanly charms on these fellas?"

Lulu blushed and fanned herself, "Oh my! I don't know about that! I'm not as young as I use to be! Do ya' have just a second? I want to share somethin' with ya' from the Fundraising Committee."

"Sure, I got a minute!" Daisy leaned across the bar and Lulu handed her an envelope with a form on the inside.

On the outside of the envelope it said:

**Bachelor's Donation  
****Sealed Bid For:  
****(Please Note: Non-refundable bid)**

"Sealed bid? What's this Miss Lulu? I thought having an auctioneer was part of the fun?" she bit her lip. Something was up and she could feel the goose bumps already.

"Oh of course! We still have Henry as the auctioneer! But the committee came up with this fabulous idea! We are gonna take two types of bids to raise more money! Live bids at the auction and sealed bids until the auction starts! If a sealed bid is higher than the live bid, they win! They will be opened after the bidding is complete on each bachelor. Here's the best part! The sealed bids will be a non-refundable donation! What do ya' think? Ain't that just GRAND!?"

"But Lulu, they wouldn't have any idea where to start the bidding!"

"Oh! That's okay. These are for people wanting to make cash donations. Margaret's father is giving part of his donation in the form of a sealed bid so Margaret can pick a bachelor. It was her Ma that came up with the idea! It gives our donors a fun option! Just think of how much money these will raise for the children! I'm just plum tickled!"

Daisy chuckled nervously, "So if Cindy Lou bids on Bo at the live auction and wins, but Margaret's sealed bid is on Bo and it's higher than Cindy Lou's, Margaret wins?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lulu giggled in excitement. "But if it's lower we get the money for Cindy Lou's bid AND Margaret's bid for the orphanage! I just KNOW we are going to get that new playground and maybe even renovate the cafeteria! Plus it will stir things up and make it interesting! Oh I can't WAIT!"

Daisy cringed at the possible complication that it could cause with Cynthia. Margaret's father usually donated about $250 each year and sometimes more! She still hadn't decided if she was taking Drake's money for a bid and had yet to speak with Katie!

_What am I gonna do now!_ "Um … Miss Lulu? Do you have very many?"

"Oh goodness child that's the best part! LOOK!" Lulu pulled a stack of envelopes out of her bag. "I've already got TWENTY! I have one more to pick up at the hotel. There's a new girl movin' into town and she asked me to come by and pick up her bid!"

_Oh NO! _Daisy felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be happening! "Who is th' girl?"

"Her name is Cynthia, and she's a friend of the MacFarland family. Can ya' believe it? Even she is making a donation! I bet she's bidding on the package deal!" she laughed heartily and fanned herself with a napkin.

"So, twenty donations already?" Daisy tried to seem interested but inside she was in an uproar. Cynthia was going after Drake!

"YES! Oh and over half of them are for the package deal! I'm tellin' ya', Daisy! Those two MacFarland boys are a goldmine! The money is just gonna come rollin' in!"

Lulu continued to bubble over with excitement. "It's gonna be a fabulous Saturday! I better run! Just send any sealed bids home with my J.D. at closin'. I can't believe it! I tell ya' Daisy this has been th' most excitin' Orphanage Fundraiser in years!"

"Yes ma'am." Daisy plastered a smile on her face.

Lulu gathered her things. "I've gotta go see my little porkchop! If ya' have any questions, you just let me know! Bye now, Daisy! Thanks for everything!" With a waggle of her fingers Lulu disappeared out the front door.

"Twenty sealed bids?" Daisy whispered. She better accept Drake's offer! Maybe they should make a donation just in case? But what if their live bid was forced higher than their donation? Then they would be out BOTH? Oh this was a mess!

Frustrated with her new financial problem Daisy stashed the envelopes in the cash drawer and got back to work.

* * *

*****THE NEXT MORNING*****

As Travis stood in his temporary office in Atlanta, he looked out the fourth floor window and tried to focus. He was horribly hung over this morning and was about to give up trying to drink Gidget's memory away. He took another drink of the tepid coffee and his stomach immediately protested. Putting his forehead against the cool glass of the office he thought of his discussion with the District Attorney. While he felt it was a good case of vigilante justice, he was somewhat apprehensive over one issue.

"_Perhaps if the girl had a history of violent behavior…"_

He watched the cars as they made the crowded morning commute and wondered if Gidget could possibly be down there. Travis had planned to elope with Gidget. Nothing fancy. Run off to Vegas and marry. His eyes landed on a hotel across the street and he felt a pang in his chest as a happy couple exited and kissed before going separate ways. He took another drink of coffee in hopes of clearing his head and settling his stomach.

As he contemplated Jenny's personality he could see the DA's point. She looked helpless at first glance. Only a handful people knew what she was truly capable of in a fight. What was he missing? He again looked at the hotel and it dawned on him. Vegas. Casinos. He recalled a story Gus Rafferty told him on the trail in Wyoming. A sinister look came across his face and he walked to the desk then called long distance information. The woman at the Rafter G, Caroline, was most helpful. He explained he was helping to protect Jenny and she gave him all the information he needed. Travis would start by calling the casino manager that attended the cattle drive this spring.

About an hour later he held the first of what he hoped would be several faxes regarding altercations. Poor Marty. The man spoke of three broken fingers, bruises to the chest where he was kicked into a water trough and nearly drown. Travis figured he was embellishing a little in his statement about the threat to shoot him, but combined with the other information he had, it would be enough.

For being hung-over, the day had started off well!

* * *

_**A/N: MORE TO COME! **_


	7. Glimpses of Change

_A/N: I apologize for the delay! I've been pulled away from my writing lately to take care of personal business! Thanks for your continued patience! The bachelor's auction is just around the corner and things are about to start moving! The next chapter will be up in a day or two! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Glimpses of Change**

_If you don't like something  
change it; if you can't change  
it, change the way you  
think about it_.

~Mary Engelbreit

* * *

*****THURSDAY MORNING*****

Enos burst through the front door and interrupted the quiet morning by rushing out onto the porch. His hat was on crooked and he shoved one arm in the sleeve of his jacket. As he tried to reach the other he spun in a full circle, then finally getting a hand inside, he hitched the jacket over his shoulders before heading toward the stairs.

"DEPUTY! WAIT!" Jenny came rushing after him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Here, oh good grief! You're a mess! Let me fix your tie! How did you manage all those years without me?"

He chuckled as he took his lunch from her. "It ain't been easy! Thanks, hun."

"Just hold still! You're fidgeting again!"

Enos tried to be still while Jenny stood on her tiptoes and reworked his tie. The morning breeze brought with it the light scent of her perfume and he fought the urge to take her upstairs for another hour.

Jenny finished her work and straightened his jacket, "There, that's better."

"Almost," with a playful look he pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "Do ya' have time for lunch today?"

Resting her head on his chest she replied, "I'm not sure. It depends on when Drake is released. I have something I need to tell you. I've asked Jaxon to help me brush up my hand-to-hand skills. After what happened with Cunningham, I think I need to make some changes. I don't want to get caught unprepared again."

"I'm watchin' out for ya', but I reckon it's a real good idea."

Playing with one of the buttons on his jacket she said nervously, "It's not that simple, training with Jaxon isn't like what you went through at the academy. I don't want you to be … upset."

Immediately she had his attention and he looked down at her with concern. "Just what are you gettin' at? Why would I be upset?"

"The way we train can be a little … intense," she traced his badge with her fingers to avoid his eyes. "I'm not going to let what Cunningham did ever happen to me again. I want to be prepared. I need you to trust me, okay?"

"Okay, if it makes ya' feel better I ain't gonna stop ya'. Jaxon won't hurt ya'."

When she still avoided his eyes, he furrowed his brow. "Now wait a ding dang minute! How intense is intense?"

"I'll be perfectly safe, all right? You can talk to Jaxon tonight and he will explain how it works. I'm sure he won't start until after the weekend. I know we have to get Gus and Emily settled, so you have time to ask questions, okay?"

"All right. Ya' know I'll always support ya' and I want ya' to feel safe."

Jenny walked with him to the truck and tried to explain, "I'll call you when I hear from Gus and Emily. We're going to get Drake as soon as Jaxon is done on the phone. You have the bios for Lulu?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I'll figure out an excuse for Dan and call her, she's not counting on him anyway," Jenny tightened her hold on his hand and the worry was evident on her face.

"Hey," he gently lifted her chin with his finger. "I made ya' a promise. He ain't gettin' near ya."

She bristled slightly, "I'm not worried about him getting near _ME."_

"Come to th' station and fill out a protective order. If he comes here I'm gonna lock him up. Please?"

"Deputy! I don't have grounds!"

"Yes, you do! He said he's comin' for ya'."

"Coming to declare his so called love doesn't meet the criteria!"

"Jenny!" Enos pleaded with his eyes and she began to melt.

"Okay, _if_ there's time. We have a big day today and you're _late_. Do you think you can convince Daisy to take Drake's money for the bid? She's being pretty stubborn."

"Don't change th' subject. Have Jaxon bring ya' by th' station. I don't want ya' takin' no chances. I'll talk to Daisy if she ain't changed her mind by tomorrow. I'd put the Circle M's donation up for her, but…"

"Yeah, I know. It would look like we were favoring my brothers."

Enos kissed her forehead and said, "If ya' hear anything from Dan I want ya' to call me."

"I will. Please be careful on duty. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Knowing that they wouldn't get much private time after Gus and Emily arrived later today, he planned to make the most of each tiny moment they had alone. She reached up for a kiss and he met her halfway, savoring the tender gesture between them. It had become habit to commit the special times to memory. The little things she did, fixing his tie, waving to him from the porch, walking him to the car, they were all precious to him and his heart overflowed. He loved her to the moon and back and somewhere in between.

As he drove out the gate, true to her attentive nature, she waved to him from the porch steps as he watched in the rear view mirror.

Jenny waited at the top of the steps as he drove out of sight. It was amazing to have some sense of an ordinary life. Sending Enos off to work in the morning was one of her favorite wifely pleasures. Then her thoughts went back to things _less_ ordinary.

While she was positive Enos didn't understand just how intense their father's training had been, or how rough she would be on Jaxon and vice-versa, it was necessary. Even she didn't approve of her father's methods, but his training had saved all of their lives at one point or another. This was the only way she knew to regain her edge and be prepared for whatever was thrown her way.

"Sis? Let's get a move on!" Jaxon rushed out of the house and jogged down the stairs. "Katie said Drake is complaining again. He's about to be the first patient kicked _out_ of the hospital."

"Great. I'm coming."

* * *

The roar of the General could be heard through the countryside as it flew around the curve and crossed the one lane bridge on Old Mill Road. The higher the engine revved outside, the louder the voices became inside.

Luke gripped the wheel tightly. "Look I said I'm sorry! Daisy, she deserves a second chance! Besides, if she's with me you don't have to worry about her going after Drake!"

"It's too soon!" Daisy flipped her hair back as she shot him an exasperated look. "She might have you snookered, but not me! I know she's not just gonna walk away from Drake and I don't want you gettin' hurt! You're bein' too nice and ya' can't see th' truth! I'll do your laundry for a week if I'm wrong!"

"What? All right genius, just what do you think she's up to?"

"It's like you're blind where she's concerned! She's using you to make him jealous. If you don't believe me, see if she goes out with you when Drake's not supposed to be there."

"I ain't blind! Cynthia won't even _speak_ to Drake!" The frustration took over and he decided to put his point to the test. "All right you got yourself a deal! If I get her to go out with Bo and Amanda tomorrow night, you do my laundry for a week, PLUS you milk the cow and muck the stall."

"You got it sugar! Dishes for a month and you clean th' bathrooms!"

"A MONTH!" he guffawed. "All right a month! While you're at work, I'll drive into town and ask her!"

The General skidded to a stop in front of the Boars Nest and Daisy climbed out. "Go get her killer." Daisy burst out laughing and waved as Luke pulled away. As she headed inside she thought about Drake and missed him deeply. Her extra shifts at work were seriously cutting into their time together. At least she would have her jeep back today and he was being released from the hospital.

Perhaps she would see him this afternoon.

* * *

Jaxon had left Jenny with Enos at the station for lunch and Katie had stayed at the hospital to help with an emergency. He pulled up to the Boars Nest and parked.

"Drake, I think this is a bad idea and we should GO HOME! Katie told you that she wanted you to rest!"

"Since when do ya think? I be just fine and I'll not go until I've seen Daisy," Drake winced as he stepped out of the car. Walking towards the grey structure he snarled in disgust. His girl shouldn't have to work in a place like this, which was the other reason for his impromptu visit. He wanted to see for himself exactly what the _talk_ was all about.

Jaxon rushed around the side of the car. "Hold it. Why are you so determined to do this today? You've been acting all weird since yesterday. We aren't going in until you tell me what's bothering you."

Leaning against the car Drake replied, "She hates me, Jaxon. I expected her to be upset, but she won't speak to me at all."

"Cynthia doesn't hate you. She loves you, which is why she's acting like she hates you. Get it?"

"Numpty. Ya know squat about women. Let's go inside."

Drake limped slightly as he walked into the bar with Jaxon. He grimaced as the smell of stale air filled with smoke ablated his senses. When the brothers stepped into the room the din of voices suddenly went quiet. While Jaxon had been seen in the bar before, Drake had not and everyone turned to look at Hazzard's newest resident. The eldest MacFarland remained stoic as he scanned the faces; the only sound was the jukebox blaring in the background.

To his left was an oversized redneck he quickly tagged as _Bubba_. Drake raised an eyebrow at the rather large man who raised a mug of beer in a mock salute. The voices slowly increased as he moved into the room. They passed a table where there were several women, all were rather wide-eyed as they whispered to each other and giggled.

The brothers took a seat in a far booth as Drake continued to scan the faces. He noted young plowboys, farmer's daughters and an older group of probable moonshiners, but there was still no sign of Daisy.

"This be a real dump, Jaxon!" Drake picked up the spoon on the table and began clenching it in frustration. "She deserves better! Now where she be hidin?"

"She just came out of the office. Behind you." Jaxon pointed and waited for the inevitable explosion.

Drake turned to see Daisy walk behind the bar. While he certainly appreciated the view of the legs that went on forever and how they gracefully carried her through the maze of tables, he was far from comfortable with OTHER eyes being so appreciative. He slammed his fist on the table and the spoon slowly bent in his hand. "Jaxon! Ya be aware of this and ya not TELL ME?"

"Now Drake, we need to talk about more important things! You two can hash this out later, _after_ you settle the bid problem. If she doesn't work with Katie and take the money, we're BOTH in big trouble."

Drake stopped to glare at a man with dirty blonde hair who was eyeing Daisy too closely for his comfort. "Ya need me to adjust your vision?" The man quickly got up and moved a few tables away while Drake smirked in smug satisfaction.

"LAY OFF, DRAKE!" Jaxon sat forward. "I mean it! Just let it go! If you start a fight I'm walking out and leaving you behind! Can you just focus for once?"

"Fine. Ya stop your worrying! I'll make sure she will take the money for the bids before I discuss this _other_ situation!"

Jaxon sat back in the booth and groaned. He should have just taken him home. This was going to be a disaster.

"Hey sugar!" Daisy saw Drake and rushed over to the booth. Sliding into the bench beside him she gave him a gentle hug. "This is a big surprise! Did ya' come to have lunch with me? I'm so glad to see ya!"

Putting his feelings about her dress code aside for a moment he handled the first problem with his typical tact. "All right ya stubborn fiery beast of a woman! We have some matters to discuss. Ya take the money for the bid and ya not argue."

Daisy gasped, "You call that a discussion?! I told ya'! I ain't comfortable takin' your money! You're being a JERK!"

"Don't be hittin' me next, girl, I be too sore! If ya be wantin' a kiss I'll give ya one! Come now, why ya not take the money?" A crooked smile spread across his face as he moved a little closer to her. "It be for a good cause. Then we will have the whole evening to ourselves. You shouldn't be payin' anyway. We were the ones who agreed to go along with Enos's stunt! Will ya help us out?" He cleared his throat and added, "Please? If we get stuck with a barracuda…"

Daisy began to chuckle. Suddenly the idea of the big bad MacFarland brothers being "afraid" of the three barracudas was a rather humorous picture and she went into a laughing fit. Holding her stomach she couldn't stop the waves of giggles that kept coming as she wiped at her eyes.

"This not be funny! Ya _want_ me to go out with a barracuda? Ya said yourself the other day I not be in condition!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! Ya' ain't defenseless!" When his look grew serious she quickly contained her amusement. "All right, it's not THAT bad! Or is there something else on your mind?"

"There is! It's about ya workin' here, I told ya I'll take care of ya. Why will ya not let me help until ya find something better? There's no need for ya to worry, Daisy. Let me care for ya the way ya deserve!"

Daisy was putting an end to this once and for all. "I'm a waitress and ya' just better get use to it because I pay my OWN bills! This subject isn't open for discussion! But, I'll make you a deal. If I take th' money for th' bid, will ya' stop complaining about my job?"

"Ya take the money for the bid, ya hear me out, _then_ I'll stop. But ya' hear me out FIRST!" Drake narrowed his eyes to indicate his lack of compromise.

"All right, I'm listening! Just don't expect it to change a thing! So you better make it count because after today I don't want to hear _another word_ about my job!"

Jaxon slinked down in the booth and wanted to disappear.

"Agreed," he said. "Jaxon will have the bid money to ya Saturday mornin'. Okay?"

"Fine!" Daisy stood and held the tray on her hip as she waited.

Drake started at her feet and slowly moved up to her eyes as he shifted uncomfortably. Swallowing the jealous lump in his throat he explained as nicely as he could. "Daisy, I not mind that ya be a waitress, or that ya be workin' in a bar. It's … the _other_ things."

"Other things? Like what?" Daisy saw the way he checked her out. She knew this was coming, but she was going to make him state the obvious.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Drake spoke louder than he intended and the place again went quiet. Never one to show weakness he sat straighter and met each stare with an equally disgusted look of his own.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Look! I'm busy so you better speak your mind … what little there is of it! What's the problem?"

Drake tried to tread lightly but he lacked the ability. "THIS!" he gestured up and down with his hand at her clothes. "This be the problem! I've heard the rumors that your cousins feel the need to come in to watch over ya, well … now I know why! This be … WRONG!"

"WRONG!?" Daisy gasped in offense, "DRAKE MacFARLAND!" she reached back to slap him then noticed how quiet the room had become.

Jaxon covered his eyes, hoping it would all just disappear, so much for a low profile.

Turning with both hands on her hips Daisy addressed the room, "Y'all just mind your business!" Chairs scraped the floor, mumbling increased and heads turned away.

Furious, Daisy turned back to Drake and let him have it with both barrels, "You JERK! You stop acting like a chauvinist pig! I'd slap ya' if ya' didn't have broken bones! Now you listen to me and you listen good! This is my _uniform! _Now I heard ya' out! I'll keep my part of th' deal and ya' keep yours! No more talk about th' job! Can't we just enjoy what little time we have today? I won't have time to come to the ranch before I have to work the night shift and close!"

"CLOSE? Ya be here alone? After dark? At _THIS_ place?" Drake sighed heavily, "DAISY! I…" seeing the exasperated look she was shooting his way, he clamped his mouth shut. A deal was a deal.

"Drake?" she saw worry in his eyes. "Is this because ya' don't feel like you can protect me right now?"

It was Drake's turn to be offended, "WHAT!? I can protect ya! That NOT be the problem! It's because…" he bit his tongue. "I have my reasons but I said I would drop it if ya take the bid money."

"Look, sugar. I've been workin' this job for _eight_ years! Please don't let this come between us! Besides, I expect ya' to be my number one customer."

At first he started to grumble in defeat, then a slight smirk crept out. Maybe he needed to change his thinking and approach the problem differently. If he was a customer, he could leave plenty of tips! He could also protect her and make sure things didn't get out of hand!

He dropped the now mangled spoon and took her hand, pulling her back down beside him. "Okay! Just remember, ya be _my_ fiery beast and the other men best mind their manners with ya. I love ya girl!"

He covered her lips with his and kissed her passionately. She put her hand on his chest and when she heard his low growl it sent tingles to her toes. It wasn't until the place erupted in cheers and applause that he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes possessively.

"Ya promise to be careful. I'll not have ya treated poorly."

"Always. Let me get ya' some coffee, sugar." As Daisy walked away, Drake made eye contact with each male that looked her way.

Daisy envisioned many trips to the ranch and yearned to be able to spend some time alone with her guardian angel. Having him at work wasn't so bad after all! The bid problem was resolved, she didn't have to worry about him fighting over her job and Drake had chosen her over Cynthia. But she never saw Drake slip _tip_ money on her tables when her back was turned.

Drake agreed not to speak about her job, but he didn't need to speak to improve her financial situation. He wasn't quite sure how he would deal with the uniform issue just yet, but he was working on it.

When the boys left to pick Jenny up from the station and lunch was winding down, Daisy cleared the tables and began going through her tips. When she found that she had over $100 more than normal, she new _exactly_ where it came from.

* * *

It was near the end of the day when Travis reviewed yet another fax from Jenny's past at the Rafter G. He had more than enough evidence to prove a history of violent behavior and had a meeting planned tomorrow with the DA.

There was still a niggling voice in his mind about working with Boss Hogg. The man was not to be trusted and he wanted to make sure all the bases were covered. He thought again about the missing weapon. Perhaps he needed to be sure that the gun in question was truly missing and not in Boss Hogg's possession. He could not risk the gun popping up later to make him look bad.

As he was contemplating a call to the Commissioner, there was a knock on the door and Agent Chuck Ferguson walked in with another fax in his hand. Travis took a second to size up his fellow FBI Agent. Although he was always the dapper dresser his appearance revealed nothing about what was on his mind. The two once enjoyed an easygoing rapport, but since their "disagreement" over informants and personal relationships the two had an uneasy partnership.

"Travis?" Chuck walked towards his desk. "You look terrible! What are you doing in the office? I thought you were off until Monday?"

"I'm here because I have a job to do. Just because Jaxon broke my nose doesn't mean Monroe's organization will stop moving forward. Is that something for me?" he pointed to the paper in Chuck's hand.

Chuck took a seat in the chair and held up the fax. "This? It came in regarding the Kittredge Mine kidnapping case. Imagine my surprise when it had nothing to do with Cunningham or Monroe. It has to do with the victim. What are you up to?"

"I've been asked to cross the 'T's' and dot the 'I's' as a personal favor by a local politician," he replied offhandedly. "It appears there is some confusing information."

"What are you up to now, Travis?" he cast an accusatory look across the desk.

"Nothing! It's just a preliminary statement," he replied. "Read it if you like."

Chuck sat forward and snapped, "I've read it! It's garbage. This has nothing to do with the case and you know coaching a witness is unethical!"

"Back to spouting off regulations again? If Jenny behaved than the DA will have nothing to pursue, right?" he gave an evil grin.

"TRAVIS! I've met Enos and you have been helping to protect Jenny and her family for the last eighteen months! I asked a question! What are you trying to do?!"

"Just hand over the fax, Chuck," he put his hand out expectantly.

Chuck stood and tossed the paper on his desk, "I assume you will be getting Jenny's side of the story as well?"

"I know her side of the story. Don't tell me how to do my job! This is _not_ your case, Chuck. Have a nice day. I have a phone call to make, please excuse me," he tipped his head in a mock act of courtesy.

Mimicking the gesture Chuck said, "Yes, excuse me."

Chuck walked back to his office and slammed the door behind him. Travis was once one of their best field agents. He was now convinced the man was up to something illegal, the man broke regulations before by having an affair with the informant on the Monroe case! He even trained the woman outside of the Bureau and put her in that position!

Pulling a copy of the fax out of his pocket, he decided to discuss it with Enos tomorrow.

* * *

**_****Thursday Evening****_**

The familiar sound of whinnies and nickers filled the air as the Circle M bustled with activity. All the horses had been safely unloaded and the majority of them were moved out to the pasture. Enos and Gus were making the ride back to the barn. Jenny rode ahead with Jaxon and the other wranglers to give Enos the time he needed to speak to Gus. He could still see her in the distance and just before she disappeared down the hill, she glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Fidgeting with the reins, Enos mustered his courage. This was going to be tough … Dan was special to his godparents.

"Gus? I got somethin' I have to tell ya."

He started at the beginning and shared everything that was said in the telephone call. Gus was obviously stunned to hear about Dan's behavior and Enos remained quiet while the news set in. The look on his godfather's face hurt him and each time he tried to speak he stopped himself. No words seemed to be worthy enough.

Gus ran his fingers through his mustache then adjusted his hat before stopping his horse. Then with a heavy sigh he began sharing his thoughts on the subject.

"Son? He ain't right in th' head no more. I can't for th' life of me come up with any other reason for him to go an act like a damn fool. I don't want ya' beatin' on him unless ya' have to do it. Emily is gonna be plum tore up about him. She thinks th' world of Dan."

"Ya' know I don't wanna hurt him, Gus. But if he follows through with what he said he would do, I'll have to do somethin'." Enos wouldn't hesitate to put Dan in a cell at this point and hadn't been able to shake the fear of him trying to force his affections on Jenny. It bothered him to his core and he felt the anger starting to stir. "Gus? If he touches her I'm goin' into the dental practice!"

"Now ya' just keep your head 'bout ya'. I told ya' he ain't in his right mind."

"I'm sorry, Gus. I reckon I'm tired of all these people tryin' to hurt my wife! She's even taking steps to be better prepared and asked Jaxon to help her work on her skills. I tried to get Jenny to sign a protective order and she won't do it. She keeps tellin' me she can handle it."

"I reckon she can and ya' better just trust her! I told ya' that girl's daddy done trained her to take care a'herself. I don't rightly think he did things the best way, but by gosh I've seen enough jackasses put in their place over th' years."

"I know that! But it ain't exactly makin' me feel better. How am I gonna tell Emily?"

Gus spun his head over in a flash, "HEY! YOU ain't gonna say NOTHIN' to Emily! _I'll_ tell Emily! She ain't gonna take it well. Where's Jenny? She ain't tellin' her is she?"

"No sir, I asked her to wait." Enos sighed and swung out of the saddle to tighten the cinch. "Gus, I don't _want_ to hurt Dan."

"I tell ya' what. Let's get on back to th' house and I'm gonna call Dan's parents. Maybe they know how to reach him. You need to focus on takin' care of Jenny and puttin' Monroe behind bars. I'd like to see some great godchildren someday and I know Jenny ain't gonna agree to that until you stop him. So ya best get after it! I'll see if I can't cut Dan off before he gets here. Come on, we ain't got much light left."

"Yes sir." Enos jumped back in the saddle and the two kicked the horses up into a run as they headed back for the house. If Gus could find Dan, there was a good chance he would stay away and Jenny would have one less problem to deal with.

* * *

It was now 8:00PM Thursday and the courthouse was empty and peaceful, save one exception. Rosco paced the floor at the station; his mind filled with turmoil.

On Monday he was scheduled to meet Sr. Agent Randall Simmons in Atlanta and he would follow through with his plan. While Boss met with Travis, Rosco would be forced to tell Travis's supervisor about the scheme to frame Jenny Strate and blackmail his deputy.

Turning in his brother-in-law after all these years was having a devastating effect and he stepped outside to get some fresh air. He despised what this would do to Lulu … but he had no other choice. Either way he turned someone got hurt. But he took an oath to protect the innocent and he wasn't turning his back on it any more.

Boss still hadn't changed his thinking, but there was still time to cancel the appointment if he did have a change of heart. Perhaps when his brother-in-law saw Enos and his wife together at the fundraiser it would remind him of days gone by, of what it was like to be young.

Rosco looked across the square to see a young woman walking around the gazebo. She had walked the square several times over the last few days and had a sad look about her, as if she were nursing a broken heart. Lulu had told him about her in between her ravings over how successful the auction and fundraiser would be this year. He hadn't met Cynthia in person just yet, but he knew her to be a friend of the MacFarlands.

Taking another drink of his coffee he sighed as he thought of the times he had walked the square with a certain young girl with spectacular eyes. He looked up to the heavens and could picture her in his mind. He reminded himself he was doing this for her. This time he wouldn't back down.

His decision had not been without consequence. After Monday there would be no more moral dilemmas concerning law enforcement. There would be no more night shifts, or doubles or emergencies at all hours. The decision to resign had been the second hardest decision he had made.

His meeting with Agent Simmons would be his last official act as Hazzard County Sheriff.

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter up soon! _**


	8. Missed Connections

_A/N: Sorry for such a long chapter this time! As always, thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing! ENJOY!_

_******Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Missed Connections**

_I ask not for a lighter burden,  
but for broader shoulders_.

~Jewish Proverb

* * *

**FRIDAY MORNING**

The smell of apple cinnamon muffins wafted through the house as Enos and Jenny made their way downstairs to the table. Emily had taken over the kitchen yesterday and the Circle M had collided with the Rafter G, giving them all the best of both worlds. As the newlyweds rounded the corner, Enos could hear Gus's irate voice.

"I'm tellin' ya' Emily, that boy ain't got a lick a sense! When he gets here I'm gonna be th' one t'send him back to Montana!"

"Now Gus, don't be gettin' your blood pressure elevated!" Emily pulled a pan of fresh muffins out of the oven and spotted the couple. "Th' two of ya' get in here and give me a good mornin' hug! Breakfast is ready!"

Enos embraced Emily and held her a little bit longer than necessary, knowing that she was putting on a brave front about Dan. When her breath caught he let her go and tried to reassure her. "It's gonna be all right. I promise ya' I won't hurt him unless he does somethin' stupid. Please don't be so upset, Miss Emily. Ya' know Gus hates it when ya' cry."

She smiled at his teasing but couldn't hold her tears. "I can't help it. I feel just awful!" Then turning to Jenny she placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm real sorry for not tellin' ya' about Dan's feelin's. I was just prayin' that he would let go and move on with his life. If I told ya' sooner, maybe ya' could have avoided all this. Ya' still might have his friendship and I know losin' that hurt ya', darlin'. I feel so responsible for his pain and for yours."

Jenny gave her a warm hug. "Emily, don't think that way. You're gonna make me start crying. Dan is responsible for his decisions. I don't know why he told everyone but me, but it doesn't matter. I should have seen it. Looking back it's clear as a bell. Gus didn't have any luck reaching Dan's mother?"

"I reached her." Gus said. "But it didn't do no good. Olivia always did coddle that boy! She's too busy puttin' on her own pity party and blamin' other folks!"

Emily quickly scolded him as she dried her tears. "Now Augustus, ya' just hush and bring th' coffee to th' table. Then just sit yourself down for breakfast or Enos is gonna be late."

Gus got up to retrieve the coffee but continued to voice his displeasure. "I'm gonna find him, Enos. He knows better then to act thataway and I'm gonna make him see th' light before he gets it plum knocked outta him by YOU. I gotta go find a missin' horse b'fore I make anymore calls. Peanut done jumped th' fence last night, he's probably out back with th' others."

"Emily Rafferty!" Drake appeared around the corner with Jaxon and Katie. "The food smells amazin' and ya be lookin' lovely! Ya made muffins? For ME?"

"Drake MacFarland ya' big lug, get yourself over here!"

While Drake greeted Emily, Enos took the opportunity to pull Jenny aside. "Did ya' remember I gotta meet Chuck tonight? I wish ya' weren't goin' out with Jaxon and Katie. Until we find Jimmy Blake and Monroe, I worry 'bout ya' being out when I ain't there."

"I could go with you instead!"

"Now Jenny, I told ya' that's police business," he tipped his head as he lifted her chin for a kiss. "I want ya' t'stay at th' ranch where it's safe."

"It's FBI business, Deputy. Since it's Monroe and Jimmy Blake, it becomes MY business, too. You know I'm strong enough to help you. Besides, if you have a woman with you, that '_I'm just out for an evening ride_' story becomes more believable. Especially if you find yourself in a place they don't want you to be."

He shook his head, "No, hun. I'm sorry."

"Please?"

"No."

She moved closer and ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, caressing every muscle on the way. "Deputy, please?"

"M-maybe."

"Great! I'll have the horses ready to load by the time you get here," taking his hand she led him to the table.

"Jenny," he whispered. "I said _maybe_."

Taking a seat she looked up at him then smiled and tilted her head to the side. The look in her emerald eyes made her impossible to resist and he was certain they twinkled at him.

_Ding dang it… _"Okay. But ya' stay with me and ya' make sure you're armed."

She nodded her head in agreement and he sat down beside her. Gus led the blessing and Enos took a moment to look at all the faces around the table. Beth would be so pleased to see the house filled this way. They all ate a good meal and enjoyed each other's company. He had his own unique family surrounding him. In ways it reminded him of times spent at the Duke Farm when he was a boy. There was one major difference, this family was truly his and the woman he loved returned his affection. Warmth began to fill his heart and he took Jenny's hand under the table.

Enos noticed the time, "Shoot, I gotta go. Emily, can I grab one of them muffins?"

"I'm already ahead of ya'." Emily retrieved his lunch box and a thermos of coffee from the kitchen. "There's a muffin and an orange in there with your lunch, sweetheart."

"Gee, thanks Emily! I sure missed ya'," he kissed her cheek and grabbed his hat. "I'm glad ya' guys got here when ya' did."

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Jenny jumped up from the table and darted upstairs.

Curious as to what she was up to, Enos followed. He walked into the bedroom as she retrieved a set of keys and went into the closet. "Jenny? I gotta go. What are ya' doin'?"

"Hang on. I'll be right there!" Enos heard the slide of a 9mm and Jenny returned carrying her gun and a box of ammo, which she promptly handed to him. "I noticed you're still carrying my .38. Take this until you get your gun back. It's loaded, the safety is on and here's an extra clip," she kissed his cheek and sat on the bed.

"Possum on a gumbush … I forgot all 'bout that," he loved all the little things she did for him. "I was supposed to turn in that .38 a long time ago."

"Just give it to Rosco this morning. I've got something else to fit in my boot until I get it back." Jenny stretched out on the bed. "Gosh, I'm sleepy. We shouldn't have stayed up so late with Gus and Emily. I wish you could stay."

Enos holstered the 9mm and put the .38 on the dresser to take when he left. He quickly climbed above Jenny and kissed her goodbye. When she let out a tiny sigh of contentment he pulled himself away. "I gotta run or the Sheriff is gonna schedule me at Skunk Hollow. Love ya'."

"I love you, too. Call me when you can. If I'm not here try the radio. Remember that handle?"

"Yes ma'am. Can't ya' come up with somethin' easier than Doppelganger?"

"Nope, sorry dear," she stood to straighten his tie. "It's not that hard to remember is it? There. Now you look even more like Hazzard's finest."

He put the .38 in his belt as Jenny walked him to the truck. Before he left for his shift he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. "Tomorrow we get to spend th' whole day together."

"Just you, me and the whole town," she giggled. "I'm excited, too! Be safe."

"Yes ma'am."

As Enos drove to the gate he glanced back at the picturesque view in the rear view mirror. The yellow house with white shutters stood out against the backdrop of purple hills dotted with the colors of autumn. If only Beth were here to see it now.

* * *

Daisy had rushed through her chores and was trying to get over to the Circle M before she had to report to work. She wanted to speak to Drake about the money he had left for her at the bar yesterday and if she was lucky, she was going to try to contact Mr. Delany about the property on Stump Creek Road. Enos had given her permission to make the international call from the ranch to keep the gossip mouthpiece from blabbing what she was trying to do.

When she arrived at the ranch she saw that Drake was sitting on the porch swing, sound asleep. She parked Dixie next to Jaxon's car and quickly made her way over to him. Drake had the same book he had been reading in the hospital open in his hand and a pillow propped under his broken arm and shoulder. He looked a little pale today; probably from his excursion to the bar yesterday and she hoped that he didn't know that Cynthia was coming tonight with Luke. Perhaps by spending time with him, he would stay home this evening and steer clear of his ex. She reached for the book and he was awake before she ever got near it.

"Girl? I thought ya be working!" he closed the book and put it on the table then took her hand. Smiling a half smile he pulled her closer and when he tried to nuzzle her he winced in pain.

"Sugar? You're really hurtin'. Please come in th' house and let me take care of ya'."

"I be just fine! It's always worse in the mornin'. I'm just a little tired. Come sit with me, girl!"

"I have something for ya' first." Daisy reached in her pocket, pulled out the tip money and slapped it in his hand. "HERE! DON'T try that again! I'm NOT takin' your money!"

"But … it was a tip?"

"NO!" Daisy crossed her arms, "That ain't no tip! Don't ya' think I can take care of myself? I agreed to take th' money for the bid but THAT's ALL! I KNOW it was you that paid my deductible to Cooter!"

"Daisy! I offered to pay Davenport but ya said ya worked somethin' out! Ya mean someone else paid him? It NOT be my money!"

"Don't you lie to me, Drake MacFarland!"

"BUT I-"

"$100 in tip money! WHY?"

"Becau-

"Because you're a JERK, DRAKE! Ya' ain't got any respect for me!"

"Girl," he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He really wasn't up for this and had gone downhill fast since breakfast. "I not mean to offend ya and I'd never, EVER, lie to ya. I just want to show ya that I care. I did NOT pay Davenport!" Picking up his book he stood to face her. "Daisy, I need to rest. Will ya come with me? Please stay awhile."

Daisy was taken off guard. There was no fighting back? Not a single verbal barb? Something was not right with this picture. She decided it was best to back off and give him a break.

"Sugar, I'm th' one that's sorry. This ain't like ya'. C'mon, I'm taking ya' inside."

She moved under his good shoulder and gently wrapped her arms around him. They walked into the house together and she took him to the couch where she helped him get comfortable. She then took a seat beside him stroking his hair. When he quickly drifted off to sleep she went in the kitchen to welcome Emily, then headed for the office to make her calls. Seeing that Drake was still asleep on the couch she left the door open a crack so she could keep one eye on him.

First she had to call her insurance company. They were raising her premiums due to the wreck and wanted an additional $100 by Friday. The man was totally unreasonable and refused to adjust the premium. He offered her a two week extension, she accepted it, but worried about getting the money together in time. The mortgage was due on the farm, but the agent didn't seem to care! Frustrated she smacked the phone back in the cradle.

"Daisy?"

She spun around to see Jenny standing in the doorway behind her. "Hi, sorry do ya' need th' office?"

"No, take your time," she replied. "I'm going out with Gus to find a missing horse. Drake's not feeling well and I was wondering if you had time to keep an eye on him for me? Katie went to the hospital but should be back soon. Emily is in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Sure," Daisy quickly folded up the invoice and stuck it in her back pocket. "I'm just gonna make a quick call then I'll sit with him 'til I gotta go to work."

"Thank you. He really needs you right now and he is struggling with a few things. Jenny looked down as she fidgeted with the doorknob, appearing somewhat apprehensive about what she was about to say. "Daisy, if you have any more problems with Cynthia, I want you to know you can come and talk to me. I'm concerned that perhaps Gidget…" Jenny exhaled as her body tensed. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Drake.

Daisy bit her lip and watched her curiously before she replied. "I really appreciate that. Are ya' okay?"

Turning around to face her, Jenny's knuckles were turning white on the doorknob. "Sorry, I was just making sure he's really asleep. Gidget may have been a bad influence on Cynthia, or what she did to her might have changed her in some way. She's not quite the same. I…I should go. Gus is waiting."

Before Daisy could stop her, she had rushed out of the office and through the front door. Daisy wasn't completely comfortable around Jenny yet. She still believed the girl had come between her and Enos. Although the relationship with Enos was healing, she would always be second fiddle to his wife. However, it was rather nice to know she had an ally where Cynthia was concerned.

She needed to make her next call so she took a quick look at Drake and saw that he was still sleeping soundly. She reached for the phone, excited to finally be able to track down Mr. Delany! Finding the number had been fairly easy. As she dialed, she hoped Mr. Delany would be receptive to her pitch!

"_Good Morning, Lock Delany."_

Taken by surprise at the woman's voice she replied, "Oh, good morning, I'm callin' to speak with Mr. Delany."

The woman seemed put out. _"I'm sorry, you must be confused. This IS Lock Delany. How can I direct your call?"_

"Oh, is this his office? My name is … Miss Duke." The woman's haughty nature had Daisy sitting a little taller in the chair. "I have a business proposal for him."

"_By him you're referring to…"_

"Mr. Delany? I'm looking for the owner of a piece of property." Daisy was certain she heard the woman cover the phone and muffle her laughter. What had she said that was so funny?

"_Mr. Delany? You must mean that the owner is Lock Delany, is that right?"_

"That's what my paperwork says, ma'am. Is there something funny?"

"_Oh, not at all. Perhaps you need the Acquisitions Department?"_

"I'm looking at a deed that says L. Delany owns a house and eighty acres of land in my area. I wanna make an offer to purchase that property. There ain't no reason to be rude!"

_The woman became short, "Where is the property?"_

"Hazzard County, Georgia. It was recently purchased."

There was a gasp and a notable silence, followed by a dramatic change in the woman's attitude._ "I apologize, Miss Duke. The property is not for sale and the person you need to speak with is not available."_

Daisy took a lesson from the woman and became demanding. "That's not acceptable. He should at least hear my proposal!"

"_I suppose you can send a letter to the company."_

A letter would take forever to get to Canada and back! Then she spied the fax machine on the corner of the desk. "Will a faxed proposal be acceptable?"

"_Yes ma'am. The individual that would answer your proposal travels quite a bit and may be hard to locate, but his faxes are forwarded to his present location_. _When you're ready I'll give you that 800 number."_

Daisy grabbed a notepad that was sitting on the desk. "I'm ready, what exactly is th' name of th' individual?"

"_If you include the address of the property and address it to Lock Delany, that will be sufficient."_

Daisy wanted to argue, but the woman seemed to be purposely evasive. Not wanting to lose what cooperation she had, she wrote down the information and hung up the phone. She was careful to type up a professional looking letter and then stuck the paper in the fax machine and sent it on its way. Just when she thought she had things whipped, the machine began to act up. Every time she sent the fax, it copied it instead. After four attempts she decided to wait and ask Enos or Sam about it.

She hid the letter and the copies in a file and put it in the back of one of the drawers to retrieve later. Tearing the number off the notepad, she discovered Jenny's notes from the bachelor auction bios. Some things had been scratched out, like she had been brainstorming and took out certain attributes she didn't want to include.

Daisy sat back in the chair and began to read.

Drake was listed as the strong silent type, protective, a ruggedly handsome outdoorsman. Yep that was Drake. Then she had crossed out, _"Highly Acute Senses, Weapons and Tactical Expert, Exceptional Pilot and Modern Day Caveman With a Twist." _

She snickered about the caveman comment but was rather curious just how much of an expert he was with weapons. Then she moved on to Jaxon's.

Jenny had described him as the prince charming type, silver-tongued devil who "chatters" when nervous or excited. Then she had crossed out: _"Military Strategist, Covert Communications Expert _and_ Deadly in Hand-to-Hand Combat."_

The military strategist made perfect sense and she saw the hand-to-hand skills in Wyoming, but _covert communications_? What for? Then she saw something she _really_ didn't understand.

Barney and Hosea were listed with lots of notes, then Dan's name was written on the page. Below his name there were three words … nothing else.

"_Cowboy, medic, __**LIAR**__."_

Dan? What was going on there? Wasn't he in the hospital? When Drake mumbled and shifted on the couch she abandoned the musings and went to sit with him. He put his head in her lap and was back to sleep quickly. As she stroked his cheek she felt the rough hint of stubble, he was definitely the ruggedly handsome type. She was eager for him to recover so she could spend more quality time with him.

Since Daisy wasn't in the office, she didn't hear the fax that "Loch" Delany had sent to the _owner_ of the house at 308 Stump Creek Road. It was alerting him to the telephone inquiry. It sat on the fax machine unnoticed and was still waiting to be discovered when Daisy left for work.

* * *

Enos had spent most of his day on patrol after walking into a fight at the station this morning. Boss Hogg and Rosco could be heard all the way down the hallway and when he entered the station, they both immediately stopped speaking, stared at him, then retreated to their offices. Rosco left a short time later without even calling him a dipstick. He hadn't been able to turn in Jenny's .38 as a result and now that his shift was almost over, he had an emergency call. Here it was, 2:45PM and instead of preparing to go home he was driving towards Eagle Rock.

The gravel cracked and crumbled beneath the wheels as he drove down the old miners road to the quarry. There was once a deep open pit that stretched across the expanse from where he stood to the tall rock walls on the other side of the lake. Now those same rock walls surrounded the water and stood as majestic natural tombstones for the mining operation that lay far below the surface. Nature had reclaimed this place, flooded the quarry and wiped man's industry away. He parked the patrol car and began to walk towards the scene.

"Strate? Is that you? I don't know that I've seen too many Hazzard County Patrol cars that weren't half submerged."

"I try not to park in th' pond during th' fall. It ain't th' best swimmin' weather. How ya' doin, buddy roe?" Enos shook the hand of FBI Agent Chuck Ferguson.

The agent had a somber look on his face and gestured to the red Mustang that sat near the water's edge. "Take a look around, tell me what you see and I'll try to fill in the blanks."

The lake was bright and crystal clear, the still water acted as a mirror for the walls of stone above, making it difficult to tell where reality ended and reflection began. As he approached the car, he noted there were no skid marks, paint transfers or damage. A thick layer of mud was dried on the quarter panels causing him to wonder if the car originated from Cedar Creek. With the recent rains it would be hard to say. The mud certainly didn't come from the quarry; the ground around them, including the old mining road, was covered in gravel and rock. Unfortunately it made the chance of finding footprints or tire tracks remarkably slim.

Whoever drove the car here had at least arrived in a calm manner; perhaps they thought they were safe … at least at the beginning. The driver's door was open and glass from the shattered window was sprinkled all over the ground. A woman's purse was sitting on the hood of the car and he noticed a brush sticking out of the top. Using a pen he pulled the purse open further to see a few strands of dark brown or auburn hair.

Enos put his hands on his knees and bent down to take a look inside the Mustang. The first thing he noticed was that the driver's seat was rather close to the steering wheel. The woman was either short or of average height. Jenny was horrible about moving the seat back in the pickup after she drove it. After many banged up knees he had made it a habit of checking the seat before attempting to climb in.

"She ain't real tall. Did ya' move th' seat for any reason?"

"Nope. Ain't got that close to it yet." Chuck replied.

Moving over his shoulder, Chuck explained what they knew while Enos continued to look at the inside of the car.

"The woman's purse has been stripped of any identification. It was found in the passenger's seat. The wallet was on the floorboard. There ain't no credit cards, drivers' license, checkbook or photos of any kind. Get this, there was $500 cash, untouched. Obviously there is a broken window; she was probably forced out of the car. We have a bloody handprint on the inside of the door and another on the steering wheel. They are running prints now. We found this necklace on the ground just under the car." Chuck handed him a plastic bag containing the jewelry. "She probably lost it in the struggle."

Enos looked at the long broken chain and the rather unique trinket that hung beneath it. "What if she left it behind? Ain't it a little unusual for a necklace?"

"I suppose ya' could be right about that. It looks custom made. I've already called to alert missing persons to see what they might know. The only other thing we found was a matchbook. It's from a hotel in Atlanta with a phone number. When we called the number, it was Abernathy Minerals."

"WHAT? They were on th' real estate contract when Jenny was kidnapped! This is connected to Jimmy Blake and Monroe?" Enos began to rub the back of his neck as the tension began to build. Whoever this woman was, she was in serious trouble and the chances of finding her alive were slim.

"Yeah. I'm a little bit concerned that this might be the woman that called to tip me off to the location of Blake's operation on Cedar Creek. We ain't found a thing there. But the woman cut the conversation off real quick."

Enos looked at the necklace closer. On the end of the chain the memento glittered in the sun and the gems twinkled brightly. "Maybe this was a gift and she's got family lookin' for her."

"We should know soon. I'll contact the dealer about the car. It was just purchased a few days ago. Enos? Um … I was going to wait to show this to you until tonight, but since you're here I think ya' need to read it." Chuck took the fax from his coat pocket and handed it over. "Travis requested it and claims it's concerning the Kittredge Mine case. I need to tell you there are more, but this was the worst one."

As Enos read each line written by Marty Norris, his anger began to burn hotter and hotter until he was ready to explode, enraged over the lies and twisted truths. He was there during that incident and he wanted answers! Shaking the paper at Chuck his voice echoed off the quarry walls as he yelled.

"This is ALL LIES! Every ding dang bit of it! She never said _nothin'_ like that and she ain't NEVER…" he was too angry to even speak the words. "Marty don't know nothin' about Jenny!"

The pent up energy spewed out as he kicked a rock and watched it land in the water several yards away. He began pacing back and forth trying to calm himself over the ugly accusations. "What do th' other faxes say?"

Chuck sighed and answered, "The others aren't this bad. One man she slapped after he pinched her, another ended up with a split lip when he had too much to drink and made a pass at her during a cookout. The last one she … uh … kicked him in the groin after he told her she had pretty hair then took the liberty of putting his hand in it. So, how did ya' survive the wedding night?"

Enos took an aggressive step forward with fists clenched. "THAT AIN'T FUNNY, CHUCK!"

"Sorry, it sounded better in my head." Chuck moved in his path, "I know you're upset but I want to work together on this! I need you to help me find out what Travis is doing! I stumbled on that yesterday and had my secretary watch and make copies as they came in. I can't get caught with that or he might file a complaint that I'm interfering in whatever he's investigating. Listen carefully, you need to take that and show it to Jenny. Does Travis have anything against her?"

"_SHOW_ it to…" Enos resumed pacing. He couldn't bear to show Jenny the fax. It was filled with lies and slanderous accusations about inappropriate physical relationships. Now he had another man that he wanted to rip the heart out of for hurting his wife. It was all he could do to choke out a few simple words. "Travis blames her for Gidget leavin'."

"Why?"

"Ya' need to ask her. I...I can't...it..." Enos was still fuming and the last thing he wanted to discuss was Gidget.

"Hey, I don't believe what this says. I brought this because I want her to be able to give a rebuttal statement on Monday. Just in case it's necessary. I'll send someone to the ranch to talk to her, all right? How can I reach Gus Rafferty? He needs to see this, too."

"Nuh-uh! NO! I ain't doin' that to Jenny … or to him! They love Jenny like a daughter and I ain't lettin' them see this!"

"Ya' need to be thinkin' like a cop and not a husband, Strate. I'll come out Monday, too. I'll talk to them for ya' if you can't handle it."

Sighing sadly he replied, "I'll handle it."

"Good, you were there, too. Ya' know what really happened. I'll come out Monday anyway and ask her about Gidget."

"Go easy on her 'bout Gidget now." Enos was worried that bringing up her mother would restart the nightmares. Why was Travis doing this to her and what did _Marty_ have to gain? He again spewed out his feelings to Chuck. "If Marty had kept his hands to hisself she wouldn't have broken three of his fingers! He cornered Jenny and she never asked for his help! She didn't want him touchin' her but he did it anyway! You know why she exploded! She thought he was one of Monroe's men! She had no way of knowin'! Is Travis trying to put her in jail for assault to get even?"

"I don't think that's what he's after. There are too many witnesses and if Marty was gonna file charges he wouldn't have waited all these months. If he tries to file charges now, he's gonna look like an idiot." Chuck walked towards the lake where he knelt down. Picking up a few small stones he tossed them into the water one at a time then looked over his shoulder to speak. "Enos? You had some informant tell you he thought Commissioner Hogg was chummy with Travis. Yesterday, Travis said a local politician has him looking into the Kittredge Mine case. What's the connection?"

"I don't know!" Enos said with exasperation. "Jenny was kidnapped, she shot Cunningham in self-defense and as far as I know it's a closed case!"

"We're missing something," Chuck stood and dusted off his hands. "Did you know Sheriff Coltrane is coming in to see Sr. Agent Simmons on Monday?"

"No sir. But there's been a problem between him and Boss Hogg all week. They were fightin' like a couple of pitbulls over a bone this mornin'. Possum on a gumbush! I bet Sheriff Rosco ain't in agreement with Boss and knows what's goin' on! I'll talk to him when I get back to th' station."

"I sure hope he can shed some light on this. Call me at home if you need to and let me know what you find out. I think wrappin' this mess up is going to prevent me from going out to Cedar Creek. How about we try again Sunday night?"

"Yeah, I reckon that's for th' best." Enos sighed heavily and looked out at the water. His heart was aching over having to tell Jenny about this and he was sick with worry. "Chuck, I appreciate anything ya' might be able to do to help Jenny. She can't take much more. She's been fightin' this kinda thing way too long. I'd be mighty obliged to ya."

When Enos left the quarry it was late and he was unable to reach Rosco on the radio. He hoped that he would still be at the station when he arrived and that he would be able … and willing … to help Jenny.

* * *

"Gus, why did you bring Peanut anyway? _YOU_ get to explain that to Enos. If I had said anything to him this morning he would have been real upset!"

"Now young lady ya' watch yourself! Ya' know that horse ain't never let no body near him but Dan! If I'd left him in Wyoming he'd been put down and ya' darn well know it!"

Stopping midway on the stairs, Jenny tried to keep her voice calm and level. "Now Dan has another reason to come here!"

"It ain't th' horses fault and I didn't know this was gonna happen!" Gus took off his hat and slapped it against his leg before hanging it up. "Ya' let me tell Enos then. Ain't he supposed to be home by now?"

"Enos had a late call," Drake interjected. "Sister? He said he's on his way and that the ride at Cedar Creek be cancelled."

"Oh. I wonder what happened. I guess I'll go take a short bath. Gus? I apologize for being edgy about Dan, but Enos was really upset and I don't want him to be hurt anymore than he already is."

"Ya' go on, relax for a bit and don't worry about it. I swear between you protectin' his feelin's and him protectin' yours, th' two of ya' ain't got nothin' to talk 'bout! I smell cookies bakin' so I'll just be in th' kitchen with Emily." Gus walked away laughing.

Jenny laughed as she walked upstairs. Gus was a major pushover for sweets. Once in the master bedroom she started the bath, lit a few candles and poured in some bubbles. The large claw foot tub was extremely appealing after the long day she had searching for Dan's poorly mannered horse. She undressed and threw on one of Enos's shirts, then went out on the balcony while the large tub filled.

The view from here was lovely and very private. The trees were spectacular this evening as the setting sun lit the various colors of the remaining fall leaves. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck as she leaned on the railing. Then taking the collar of the shirt she lifted it to her face and inhaled the familiar scent of her husband.

"Mmm … hurry home, Deputy."

* * *

Up on the trees that overlooked the house Peanut stood on a ridge hidden from view. Dan had come in last night under the cover of darkness. He dumped his gear by the fence, then hid the rental car in the woods alongside the un-traveled section of Old County Road, two miles past the ranch.

He walked the two miles back and saddled Peanut at 3:00AM. Then he disappeared in the wooded hills that surrounded Enos's land. He had everything he needed to survive out here. Fresh water was abundant on the ranch, as was wildlife and fish. If careful, he could live out here for a very long time … if it became necessary. His time here this summer gave him a unique advantage. He had spent all afternoon staying ahead of Gus and Jenny while they searched for the missing horse. It took everything he had not to rush out to tell her he loved her.

He had searched for hours to find this spot. It granted him a very narrow view of the balcony to the master bedroom. When Jenny walked outside, his heart began to race. She might be wearing Enos's shirt, but that didn't stop him from savoring her appearance. Using his binoculars he was able to clearly see her face and he reached out his hand as if he could touch her lips. Then he moved his eyes lower and appreciated every feature from head to toe and back again. While he was watching, Enos suddenly walked out and put his arms around her.

Every muscled tensed. He _told_ Enos she was gonna change her mind and that he needed to step aside! He stood behind her, placed hungry kisses along her neck and she closed her eyes as she tipped her head back. She was too beautiful to turn away from the painful image.

Then his rival started to unfasten buttons as he caressed her.

Dan began shaking as he lowered the binoculars and frantically tried to catch his breath. This couldn't be happening! It was supposed to be _HIM!_ He came all this way for her! His breathing still erratic he again checked the view and saw that she now faced Enos.

Jenny sat on the rail and kissed him, her bare shoulders and back glistened in the evening sun as the shirt hung around her elbows. Then Enos picked her up off the railing as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Still kissing him passionately, she was carried into the room out of sight.

His heart shattered when he realized that it was true. Enos married his Cowgirl. Just before he broke into tears, he remembered the sound of her voice in the hospital and knew he couldn't walk away without trying. He had to tell her how he felt. She wouldn't reject him! They had known each other for years!

"I'm comin', Cowgirl. I just need more time. I know ya' ain't gonna send me away."

* * *

_**A/N: You won't want to miss the next chapter! It will be up soon!**_


	9. Past Sins - Present Worries

_A/N: Next chapter is up! I've put up two chapters in a short time, be sure to read Chapter 8 before this one! As always, thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Fluff Alert / Tissue Alert ******_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Past Sins, Present Worries**

_Walking, working, barely breathing_  
_My thoughts, far away_  
_Heart aching, mind racing_  
_Sleep does not come easily,_  
_nor last long..._

~Peter Winstanley

* * *

******FRIDAY EVENING******

When Enos arrived back at the station, Sheriff Rosco was nowhere to be found. He had called the sheriff on the radio, but there was no answer and he was growing increasingly frustrated. Boss Hogg had also left the office, not that a confrontation with him would be effective. Getting an honest answer from him was about as likely as him fasting for a week.

He called the ranch and told Drake he was on his way home. As he walked out of the Courthouse, there were reminders everywhere that tomorrow was a big day. The streets had been closed off to traffic, tables were being set up and a dance floor was being built in the corner of the square. Colorful lights were being strung on the gazebo as well as along the iron fencing that surrounded the area. There were streamers, balloons and a big banner that said "The Boar's Nest." Lulu was in the center of the activity and when she saw Enos she came rushing over.

"Hey there, Enos! I want ya' to be honest now, tell me how it looks! Do we need more balloons? Lights? Tables? What do ya' think?"

"I think it looks mighty nice, Miss Lulu. What time do ya' need us in th' mornin'?"

"Oh Enos, you're just so sweet to ask! You're always my best volunteer!" she giggled and then turned to survey the square. "Well, we need t'fill th' dunk tank and I got th' high school teachers to volunteer by takin' turns as th' target! That's gonna be such a hoot for th' students! If it ain't too much trouble, could ya' come by th' orphanage around six in th' mornin'?"

"S-six? Yes ma'am. I'll be there with Jenny bright an early!" _Well early anyway … ain't nothin' bright about six! _"Miss Lulu? Have ya' seen Sheriff Rosco?"

"OH! Rosco!" Lulu formed two fists and shook her hands in frustration. "That baby brother of mine is drivin' me crazy! I ain't sure what's goin' on with him lately, but he's been avoidin' everybody and fightin' with J.D.! Momma's got th' flu and he brought her over this mornin' with Flash and ain't said two words to me all week! Now Momma is insistin' on stayin' th' night and I got all this work t'do!"

"I'm sure sorry t'hear that, Miss Lulu. I guess I'll have t' try and reach him tomorrow."

"If it's important ya' just call him at home! Momma ain't there to be bothered by th' phone. He needs to stop bein' so uptight about things! He's been upset ever since he went to see … um … oh, listen to me! I'm rantin' like an old mule!" she laughed somewhat nervously and changed the subject quickly. "I sure appreciate ya' Enos and ya' tell Miss Jenny I'm awful excited about seein' her tomorrow! I can't wait to introduce her to th' Committee! We have a bunch of bids on them MacFarland boys! Miz Tizdale just delivered me another sealed bid on them two! They have as many as th' Dukes!" Lulu glanced over her shoulder and called out, "HENRY! Ya' can't bunch them lights up thataway! Excuse me, Enos!" Lulu scurried off across the street as she continued to bellow instructions. "HENRY! Ya' gotta stretch them out even or they ain't gonna look right when th' sun goes down!"

Enos walked to his truck and headed for the ranch. The more he thought about the faxes the more upset he became. He knew if he told Jenny she would be devastated and he had no idea how to approach Gus.

If Travis were really after Jenny in retaliation for Gidget, wouldn't it stir up all those old memories? What if this time it did more than cause nightmares? His biggest concern was that she would stop speaking again. She had short spells of silence when Drake was hospitalized and she still didn't know exactly what Gidget and Travis might have done to Cynthia.

He tightened his grip on the wheel and exhaled slowly. He was working himself into a tizzy and as much as he wanted to protect her from everything he knew that he couldn't. Telling himself over and over how capable she was didn't seem to be helping him. Perhaps it was because he didn't know exactly what they were up against.

Part of what he loved about her was her strength. He thought back to the day she knocked Marty on his backside. Jenny was strong and together they were stronger. They would get through it together. They always had before.

There was no reason to upset her before the fundraiser. They had waited for this day a long time. If he told her about everything now, he couldn't give her any answers anyway. He would continue to try and reach Rosco, even if it meant he had to pull him aside at the fundraiser tomorrow.

Enos at least had a little hope. Now that Lulu said Rosco was avoiding her, too, he was convinced that the Sheriff knew something. He couldn't figure out how those faxes would possibly help Boss get his hands on the ranch. He was trying to work a difficult puzzle, but he had several puzzles mixed together in one box. Would he ever make sense of the pieces? The newest pieces were the missing woman and the car found at the quarry.

When he arrived home the smell of cookies filled the air and he grinned widely. Gosh it was great to have Emily here! Jenny was a great cook, too, but she had generously offered up the kitchen to his godmother knowing that it was her life's work to care for the people around her. She'd be lost without being able to cook and bake for her loved ones.

He noticed Drake in the office at the fax machine. There was a scowl on his face and he was reading a letter or fax of some sort.

"Hey Drake! Where's Jenny?"

"She be in your room," he folded the letter in his hand and walked out to meet him. "Enos? Did ya pay Davenport for Daisy's repairs on her Jeep?"

"Huh?"

Drake snarled and narrowed his eyes. "Ya need a hearin' aide? Did ya PAY Cooter Davenport for Daisy's repair bill!?"

"No! What's th' matter with ya'? I ain't gettin' in th' middle of Daisy's business. She don't like that one bit!"

Drake raised an eyebrow as he realized his mistake. "But, if ya not be the one to pay for it, then where did the money come from? She thinks I did it and the girl feels disrespected!" Muttering something that sounded like another Gaelic curse he unfolded the letter in his hand and looked at it intently. "I'll be goin with Jaxon tonight, I need to speak with Daisy." Drake turned around and wandered back towards the office.

Enos decided not to pursue a conversation and took the stairs to find his wife. He entered the bedroom and the light smell of lilac was in the air as the bath slowly filled with water. He could see Jenny out on the balcony, wearing his flannel shirt that hung to her knees. He quickly dropped his gun belt on the loveseat and tossed his hat and jacket aside. Walking outside he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. It had been a rotten day and he needed her.

"Honey, I'm home," he whispered in her ear. "I've been waitin' a long time to say that to ya'."

"I'm so glad you're here," she giggled playfully and tipped her head back against his chest. "Deputy? What happened? Why aren't we going to Cedar Creek?"

He didn't want to think about the quarry, or the faxes, or Travis or what he was trying to do to the woman he loved. He held her tighter and said little.

"We're gonna go Sunday. Chuck had a case to investigate," he began kissing her neck passionately, starting behind her ear and working his way down as he let himself go.

"Well, we could go with Jaxon and the Dukes tonight. Do you…" she gasped in pleasure as his hands roamed freely. Breathless, she then finished her question. "About tonight … um … do you want to take me?"

"Yes ma'am. I do."

* * *

Drake sat in the office after Enos went to find Jenny and tried to decide what he should do now. The family's company in Montreal, Loch Delany, had faxed him a letter advising him of Daisy's proposal. Daisy was looking for the owner of the house on Stump Creek Road, not understanding that Drake _already_ owned the property.

How was he supposed to keep his surprise a secret? The stubborn girl was all over his business! This was his special project and she was going to ruin it! Then he thought a little deeper. In one afternoon Daisy noticed how much he loved that house and was trying to acquire the property ... _for him_.

Drake was truly humbled by her thoughtfulness. Since Mum walked out on his life fifteen years ago, he was selective about who he let in, especially when it came to women. For years it was only Jenny. She was precious to him and the only woman he trusted. Eventually he met Emily and then his first love came along. He felt his chest tighten and a slow ache began. Cynthia's refusal to speak to him was bothering him more than he cared to admit. Then he shoved the feeling behind the brick wall imprisoning the painful memories of his life.

Daisy had gone to extremes to show him her love. She was now included on Drake's rather elite list of trusted women. He loved her more than ever and was frustrated with the physical limitations placed on him by his broken body. He wanted to start on the house … NOW! It was initially meant to be his own place and he had planned to take it slow with Daisy, but the accident had brought them closer and now he wanted more.

When the house was finished he would surprise her by taking her on a tour of the inside. He would carve their initials into the mantel he planned to build for the stone fireplace. On top of the mantel he would place a small box containing a ring. Now, how to buy time.

AHA!

He sat down and painstakingly typed out a letter with one hand, muttering and complaining the entire time about his broken shoulder and arm. When he was done he had a silly smirk on his face as he pulled the letter out of the typewriter. If this didn't send her over the edge with fury and get her off the trail, it would at least keep her busy a while! If she did respond he could do a quit-claim deed, transfer it to the next company and start over. He _should_ have enough time to repair the home without her making the connection. He sat back and chuckled to himself as he read over the offensive letter.

_**Dear Miss Duke,**_

_**I have received your request to purchase the property on Stump Creek Road. First of all, please note that the correct spelling of this company is "**__**Loch**__**" Delany not Lock Delany. Be certain to proof read your correspondence in the future if you want to be taken seriously. **_

_**Please provide the following:**_

_**1. A statement as to why the buyer wants to purchase this property. Please be advised that "He just loves it!" is not a good enough reason for me to give up my tax write off.**_

_**2. I will require a copy of the buyer's driver's license, his work history and a statement as to why he refuses to contact me directly. Due to the overwhelming amount of moonshine trade in your area, I must be certain that the property would not be converted to a "nip joint" as you southerners call it. Said buyer MUST be a reputable individual. If your statement is unsatisfactory or unconvincing, I may require a full background check. **_

_**3. Please provide in your own words, a detailed letter describing this man. Be sure to include all physical attributes and specifically, any character flaws. It is my duty to protect the pristine image of Loch Delany. **_

_**4. Mark ALL responses "PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL" and send by MAIL ONLY. No future faxes will be accepted.**_

_**Please understand, I simply **__**cannot**__** sell this property to "just anyone." It sounds to me that this man lives out in a shack, fails to bathe or shave regularly and wears the same overalls daily. Anyone in their right mind can see that the property is in horrible disrepair and what most would refer to as a "dump." The possibility that the hillbilly is illiterate has also crossed my mind; perhaps that is why he has a woman handling such an important transaction. If he is illiterate, I may still consider his proposal as long as he can at least write his first name. **_

_**I will give you ten business days to mail the required documentation. This should give you enough time to teach him to write his name (if necessary) and have him sign the bottom of your letter. **_

_**You will be notified of my decision by mail thirty days after I have heard from you.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Jacob M. Youngston, Acquisitions  
**__**Loch Delany Partnership**_

For a moment he wondered if he went over the top, then he dismissed the idea for the sake of humor. She would be totally taken by surprise, furious and easy to bait into a bickering match. Fighting with Daisy was exhilarating … and arousing.

Drake snorted and then laughed to the point of tears as he sent the fax with a few simple instructions to Montreal. He was certain the letter would get passed around the company first and could hear the employee's uproars of laughter. Eh … they deserved a good laugh. It had been a tough eighteen months for all of them.

Daisy's replies would remain sealed and he would call his most trusted assistant to fax them at his request. He was eager to see the reply. Drake thought she was too stubborn _not_ to respond to his letter. She may tell him off or she may follow through and provide the information requested. If so, it would be amusing to watch her try to sneak a copy of his driver's license or explain why he needed to sign his first name!

Ah yes. Either way, the fiery beast would certainly rip Mr. Youngston apart. It would be most enjoyable!

If only Drake understood what it meant to be Daisy Duke. He was starting the equivalent of global thermonuclear war; he just didn't realize it yet.

With one problem solved, he turned his thoughts to the other. Someone had paid Daisy's bill for Dixie's repair. It wasn't him and he knew Enos well enough to know he wouldn't lie about anything. So who else might it be? He thought back to the man he ran off at the Boar's Nest yesterday, the one Jaxon had told him about. Hadn't he come between Daisy and Enos in the past?

He slammed his fist down on the desk and began working his jaw. "Darcy Kincaid, ya be in need of a THUMPIN!"

* * *

It was nearly 6:30 when Travis packed up his briefcase and prepared to leave the office for the weekend. The DA had been unable to meet him earlier today, but agreed to see him over cocktails at a club not far from the office. He slammed his briefcase closed and dropped into his chair. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the silver flask and took a good stiff drink. Everything was falling apart.

"Crisis of conscience," he sneered as he looked out the window.

Why couldn't anything go his way? Having learned of Sheriff Coltrane's appointment on Monday, everything had to be re-evaluated. Travis wasn't stupid. He knew instantly that the Sheriff had the gun and must be refusing to go along with Boss Hogg. The Commissioner's stammering denials in response to his call were all the confirmation he needed. It would be a shame to pull the plug on such a well laid out plan. He was so hopeful when all the faxes arrived. Now the brat was going to get away with hurting Gidget. Maybe he should cut his losses and start focusing on Jaxon or Drake … or the mule, Cynthia. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"COME IN!"

The door opened and in walked the secretary of Sr. Agent Simmons.

"My goodness, Travis. There's no reason to be rude. May I sit down?" she closed the door and locked it behind her then walked towards his desk.

"Working late I see. Suit yourself, Monica. I won't be here long," he gestured to the chair and she took a seat.

"My, you've had quite the day. I thought you might want to take the call on line three." Monica tossed a bag on his desk as she said; "I'll need that back before I leave your office." The corners of her mouth went up in a confident smile as she sat back and crossed her legs.

Travis raised his eyebrows and laughed sardonically. He brazenly took another drink and remained slumped in the chair.

"Oh come on, Travis. I told you I could help. For pity's sake, at least look at it then take the call! They won't stay on hold forever, don't you trust me?"

Sitting up he took a closer look. He swiped the item off the desk and stared at it in shock as he reached for the phone.

"This is Agent Patterson."

"_Good evening, Agent Patterson. I've taken the liberty of reaching a mutually beneficial agreement with you on behalf of the woman in your office. She's proven her loyalty. I'll take the first step in gaining your trust and be in touch very soon. Enjoy your cocktails with the DA as scheduled."_

The line disconnected and Travis dropped the receiver on the desk. As he took another look at the item in his hand he began to chuckle, then he laughed loudly at this unexpected turn of events. He threw the item back across the desk and put his feet up.

Retrieving the bag Monica said, "Agent Patterson? Do you have something to say to me?"

"Why yes, I believe I do. You've been most helpful," he locked his fingers and put his hands behind his head. "Thank you very kindly, Ms. Abernathy."

* * *

Enos walked into the bedroom carrying a plate of Emily's cookies that he found in the kitchen. Jenny's humming could be heard from the bath, her melodic voice drawing him in like a siren's song. Pushing the door open and leaning against the frame he watched her amid the bubbles. At first she didn't see him, the lights were out and the candles cast a warm amber glow as shadows flickered around the tub. Her hair was piled on top of her head and small damp ringlets fell around her face. Then she extended a leg above the water and pointed her toes.

_Married life is swell._

"DEPUTY!" she quickly slinked further down under the bubbles and blinked up at him "What are you doing?"

Enos thought this might just be the most beautiful sight he had seen so far and he made his way over to the tub. "I'm just makin' sure ya' ain't gonna drown. Ya' are all alone in that there big tub."

"You are becoming insatiable!" she laughed and threw a wet sponge his direction, which he tried to catch. He only managed to assist it in hitting him square in the forehead.

Not to be deterred he kneeled down alongside the tub and reached over to kiss her sweetly. Holding up the sponge he waggled his eyebrows and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"DEPUTY!" she splashed him but giggled anyway.

"Ya' know I can't help it!" Enos dropped the sponge and grabbed her robe, standing up and holding it open for her. "Are ya' ready? I'll take ya' out to th' Boar's Nest if ya' still wanna go. Jaxon and Katie are already gone, but we got plenty of time." He smiled devilishly as he waited for her to step out of the bubbles.

Jenny smiled and tilted her head to the side before she very slowly rose from the bubbles. He was certain she had heard him gulp when he swallowed. Her eyes had locked on to his, but _his_ eyes were everywhere else as she stepped out of the water and into his arms. As he wrapped the robe around her he pulled her close. "Gosh, ya' sure look pretty this way, Mrs. Strate. I love you."

"Oh, Deputy," she blushed. "I love you, too. I'll get dressed and we can go out to this place I've been hearing so much about! Or, maybe it could be fun to stay right where we are," she ran her hand up to his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers, placing a soft kiss on his lips before moving away to the bedroom.

Enos pulled the plug on the tub and blew out the candles. Then joining her in the bedroom he stopped in his tracks. She had his jacket and had just picked up the paper that fell out of the pocket. When she started to read he realized it was the fax from Marty Norris.

"Jenny, don't!" he quickly went to take it from her but she avoided his grasp, dropping the jacket as she took a few steps back.

Enos felt his heart breaking as a thin layer of moisture covered her eyes. With a horrified look she continued to read. Her forehead was crinkled then she suddenly gasped as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Clenching his fists he closed his eyes, unable to bear the pain he saw in her. He knew she needed an explanation, but he didn't have one, at least not one that was good enough.

"Hun," he moved closer and she looked up at him. "I'm gonna take care of it."

He could see the hurt slowly turn to anger as her tears increased. "Wh-what is this? Why would he say that? Oh God! Has _GUS_ seen this!?" she held the paper out to him and it shook as she trembled.

He took it from her but when he opened his mouth he couldn't find the words.

She suddenly screamed and he jumped, "TELL ME! How did you get this? What is Travis doing?"

"J-Jenny it … um … Gus ain't seen it. Ch-Chuck said that Travis asked for them but we don't know why. I think Ros-"

"_THEM!?"_ she covered her mouth as she took another step back. "There are MORE!? What is he trying to … oh, of course! He's destroying my reputation to get even! This is his way of getting revenge for my mother leaving him! She doesn't care about anybody and even when she's gone she's STILL hurting us!" she choked back a sob and turned away.

"I promise ya'! I-I'm gonna fix it!"

"HOW!?" Suddenly Jenny spun around furiously with her hand over her heart, fear radiated from her as she looked up with wide eyes. "I-Is he trying to charge me with _assault!?_ DEPUTY! I … I can't go to jail! Not for one day! I CAN'T! I can take a lot of things, I can fight and … and fire weapons, but I…" she began gasping for air and shaking her head no.

"JENNY! Hun! NO! That ain't what this is about! Chuck thinks Marty would have already filed if that was th' case! Besides we got too many witnesses that saw what he did to ya'! We know th' truth! He ain't got enough evidence to put ya' in jail for assault!"

She didn't hear him; far too distraught as her mind spun in fear of being locked away. She paced in short steps trying to calm her panic, "N-no! NO! He's gonna have to kill me first! I can't protect myself there! I…I don't know what he's trying to do, b-but I WON'T go to jail! I WON'T! Monroe would kill me! I wouldn't last a day before he-"

"STOP IT! Ya' AIN'T goin' to jail 'cause I ain't lettin' that happen!" Enos dropped the paper and grabbed her arm, pulling her quickly into him. She clung to him as she cried and he felt helpless to soothe her, but he did the best that he could. Rocking her back and forth, he told her everything he knew and everything he suspected. When he was finished he picked her up and put her in the bed where she eventually settled in his arms.

She trusted him and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Rosco had to know something and he was going to find him. Tonight. He had to. He couldn't let her worry this way.

* * *

Rosco had been out on patrol for most of the day. He found it was more peaceful to aimlessly drive the back roads of Hazzard County than to sit in the office and wait for the next argument with Boss. At least they were communicating, but it wasn't bringing them to common ground just yet. A conversation earlier was close, but it failed in the end. There was still hope that tomorrow Boss would change his mind once he got a close look at Jenny.

While he heard Enos's call from the quarry, he decided not to respond. It was hard enough to look him in the eye these days. As he continued his drive he began to reflect on his life and took a turn up Canyon Spring Road. Just as the sun was beginning to set, he arrived along the sharp curve he was looking for. He slowed and parked, then walked over to the guardrail put in place to prevent cars from plummeting over the edge.

As he stood and looked over the side he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and retrieved the picture of the young girl. Even though the image was faded, she would never fade from his memory and her eyes would always sparkle like the stars. She would look up at him and make him feel so powerful … and loved. In his dreams he could still hear her voice and feel her hand in his as they walked Hazzard Square together.

"_No! You're wrong! I know ya' better than anyone! You would make a great sheriff! When Butch retires, why NOT you?"_

"_Oh tiddly-tuddly … I ain't been a deputy that long! Your Pa already don't like ya' datin' a lawman! What's he gonna say if I'm sheriff?"_

"_Ya' just hush now! I love you! Please don't worry, deputy! I can take care of Pa'! Ain't ya' takin' me to th' Sadie Hawkin's Dance?"_

"_Of course I am, Polly! You're my special angel ain't ya'?"_

To this day, there hadn't been another set of eyes that looked at him in such a way … with one exception. He encountered them the morning he went to the hospital to visit Jenny. She mistook him for Enos, called him _"Deputy"_ and told him _"I love you. Please don't worry."_

He had almost yelled ghost! Of all the words to say! Of all the pet names, why _that_ one? In a fraction of a second, he had been sent back in time and it was as if his angel was trying to reach him. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head and he was not going to look at those eyes behind the bars of his jail or allow them to be put in prison.

Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of the wind as it blew through the dry grass in the canyon below. Then taking another look around he began to remember that night. The horrible images that unfolded in his mind were permanent scars on his heart.

Taking a step to the rail he glanced over the side. His eyes quickly found the two grey rocks nestled together at the bottom of the cliff. He felt a stabbing pain as he stared at the large boulder where her life ended so abruptly. Any traces of the crash that took her from him were long gone. The trees and shrubs had sprouted back to life and once again thrived down below. The entire area had burned that night, charring the canyon floor bare and turning the sky an evil shade of red. Some said the devil himself had been sent to punish this place over the loss of such a beautiful soul. Feeling a sudden chill, Rosco shuddered and took a step back.

"Ledbetter…" he hissed.

There were so many little things that could have prevented the tragic event. If he had made better choices, Polly would still be alive. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice and turn a blind eye to a crime while the innocent suffer. He knew that Lulu remembered Polly and he hoped that when the truth came out that she would forgive him for whatever happens to Boss.

He looked down at the picture again and missed his angel with all his heart. As his hand trembled slightly he put the image away and returned his wallet to his pocket.

Taking one last look over the edge, he then lifted his eyes to the sky. He admired the streaks of brilliant colors from the setting sun and took off his hat.

"Um … I'm tryin' … I could sure use a little help. Ya' take care of my angel. If I'da done better, I reckon she'd still be here. Tell her … I think about her all the time, especially these days and that I … I'm sorry I ain't been th' kinda sheriff she wanted me t'be." Clearing his throat he lowered his eyes as he worried on the rim of his hat. In a broken voice that was barely a whisper he said, "Ya' see, she believed in me and when I lost…" his throat closed tight and his heart felt as if it might spill onto the ground.

Taking a seat on the hood of the patrol car, he ended up staying for hours. He watched the sun finish its descent behind the horizon and the stars as they began to appear in the sky. They grew brighter and brighter and he searched for the one he had chosen for her.

The calls that came over the radio were unimportant white noise, a wreck on County 14, a disturbance at the Boar's Nest, a strange car speeding up and down Jimson Lane near his location. It just didn't seem to matter. Cletus could handle it. This was the only place he could go and be close to her. Not a soul drove out this way anymore and he remained undisturbed. The minutes turned to hours and the night wore on as he sat alone … missing her.

Enos called several more times. Again saying it was about something important, pleading for his help and a response that would never come. When the car rolled through the guardrail and over the side, this time there were no flames to accompany its demise. The tall grass and trees shrouded the car in the darkness like a coffin, with no lights to alert anyone to its location.

It was 11:38pm.

* * *

_**A/N: The Boar's Nest is coming up next chapter!**_


	10. Boar's Nest Two For Ones

_A/N: Sorry to have to break this chapter where I did, but otherwise it would be ridiculously long. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you for the encouraging words! As always I sincerely appreciate all who read and review! It keeps the story flowing along! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language/Mild Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Boar's Nest "Two For Ones"**

_Somehow our devils are  
never quite what we expect  
when we meet them face to face_.

~Nelson DeMille

* * *

Cynthia stood in front of the dresser looking in the mirror and brushing out her hair. Luke would be here any moment to pick her up and she wanted to make sure she looked her absolute best. She wasn't certain if Drake would be at the Boar's Nest, but Jaxon and Katie would be in attendance.

She had on her boots with the heels, tight jeans and one of _his_ favorite sweaters. It fit her curves in all the right places and the neckline was bare enough to raise a few eyebrows. Taking one last look she adjusted her necklace, another gift from Drake. Everything from the sweater to the jewelry had been a gift from her love. She wiped a tear as she slipped off her engagement ring and safely put it aside.

"No. No tears tonight. It's the first step in getting him back."

Dabbing on a little perfume she heard Luke knock on the door. She opened it wide, gasping at the bundle of flowers held in his hands.

"Hey Cynthia, wow!" Luke was visibly moved by her appearance. "You look gorgeous. Here … these are for you."

"Oh, Luke! They're so beautiful," she took the flowers and closed her eyes as she savored their fragrance. "Mmm … they smell wonderful. That was so sweet of you! Come on in and I'll put these in water before we go."

Luke stepped inside and she used the ice bucket to arrange the flowers in water. "There! I'm going to really enjoy them! I haven't had flowers in … well it's been a long time. Thank you, Luke."

Taking a quick look around the small room her nerves began to work on her. This was it. She was going out with another man. She had walked the square alone for hours last night trying to calm the anxiety and grief over going out with another man. She tried not to let her anguish come through in her voice. "I guess I'm ready!"

"Nope, not quite yet." Luke stepped forward, pulled one of the roses from the bundle and slipped it in her hair. "_Now_ you're ready."

He smiled and she returned the gesture as she swallowed her heartache. She hoped this would all be worth it. It would take time. Even if things went exceptionally well tonight, she expected it to be months before the guilt and the jealousy broke Drake down.

Feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes, she forced a smile. Luke took her hand and tucked it in his arm as they walked down the street.

Cynthia looked straight ahead and imagined that it was Drake by her side.

* * *

Jaxon sat in the parking lot of the Boar's Nest and could hardly breathe. Katie hadn't said a word to him since leaving the ranch and he felt the life slowly being sucked out of his world. He reached over and tenderly placed his hand on hers and she pulled it away.

"Katie?"

When she shook her head and refused to look at him he felt his heart rip down the middle. What had gone wrong?

Drake left them to go into the bar a few minutes ago, but Jaxon wasn't making any progress with Katie. If only Jenny were here to help. He wanted to say something to ease her distress, but so far that hadn't been working. So he looked at the woman beside him and waited.

Only a fool would overlook such a gorgeous lady all these years. No wonder they called him Numpty. Even when she was sad she was lovely. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, the lights that were shining across the parking lot highlighted her strawberry blonde hair. If only holding her would make things better!

After what seemed an eternity she finally spoke. "Jaxon, I care for you so much and I have to make a decision. I don't know what to do and I'm afraid you will run away," she stopped and put her fingers to her lips.

Leaning forward he tried to keep his voice soothing. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will _ever_ make me run away from you, Katie. Please talk to me. What is it?"

"I was offered a surgical position back in Boston … in the Trauma Center."

"You've wanted that forever! Katie that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" he reached for her and she put a hand up to stop his advance.

"LISTEN! You don't understand! Yes, it's' wonderful. It's the job I've always wanted … my dream job. I knew about it before I came here, but then you kissed me and things changed. I thought I had more time. They called this afternoon and said I need to report on Monday. If I take the job I have to leave Hazzard the day after tomorrow," she turned and raised her eyes slowly.

Katie was leaving! He took both of her hands with his and thankfully she didn't pull away. "What did you tell them?"

"That I would call the Director tomorrow at home with my decision. It's so soon to say certain things. This is our first date," her blue eyes searched his, looking for any indication of how he might feel. Something was holding him back, she could tell.

Jaxon cupped her face with his hands and moved closer, "If you have to go back to Boston, then I'll fly back and forth until we are done with Monroe. You're safer there anyway."

"That's it?"

"Katie, it's your dream job! Besides, I don't have to worry that you're in danger there!"

_What?_ "Y-you don't have to..." she gasped and yanked her hands away. "You _want_ me to leave?"

"Huh?"

"JAXON!" she cried. "Drake is right! You are CLUELESS about women!" Katie scrambled to the door and fought with the handle.

"NO!" he panicked and pulled her across the seat. "Don't run from me! Tell me what I did wrong! I'm lousy at this!" She started crying again and turned her eyes away. "What do you want, Katie. Just tell me. I'll give you anything I have, just please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"If you have to ask me what I want then you don't know me like I thought you did!"

"I'm not a mind reader!" he yelled.

"No, you're an IDIOT!" she pulled away and again reached for the door.

Grabbing her waist he pulled her over so quickly she ended up on her back looking up at him. "Jaxon! You let me go!"

"I CAN'T!" Jaxon laced his fingers with hers and moved above her. "I need you. If you want to go to Boston, I'll follow you. If you want to stay here, I'll care for you. If you leave me, I'll come find you. I can't lose you Katie, I lov..." with a high-pitched squeak his voice cracked and was gone. He cleared his throat, but was unable to make a sound. Even though the words surprised him, the feelings did not. He knew, but...

Her eyes grew wide and she took a hitched breath. "Jaxon? Are you okay?"

Opening his mouth only another squeak came out. He was the one with the silver tongue! He could talk people in or out of anything! He was NEVER without words!

Until now, "Mu-huh?"

"I think you…" she snickered, then compressed her lips in an effort to stop the giggles. "You … started to say something? What was the rest of that sentence?"

"Uh … you?"

"This isn't the time to tease me!" she furrowed her brow and tried to ignore the warm desire that was increasing. He was so handsome and he had never been so … commanding. She was firmly held in place beneath him and she found it incredibly attractive.

Jaxon looked at Katie and remembered the first time they kissed. She had walked across the room and taken what she wanted and now he understood the courage she had to make such a bold move. Now it was his turn to take a leap of faith, but he wasn't going to give her the chance to reject him. Then he thought if he were kissing her, she wouldn't be able to talk or tell him she didn't feel the same way!

He suddenly blurted out, "I love you, Katie!"

Jaxon plunged to her lips before she could respond. He would keep the moment alive as long as he could! The kiss lasted and lasted, she wrapped her arms around him as the kiss went deeper. He didn't break away and neither did she. Then she began to chuckle; it became a contagious laughter and the kiss ended. When the laughter ceased, Katie gently traced his lips with her fingers and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

A fear washed over him like he had never felt before. The only woman that loved him and stayed was his sister. His own mother had left him … twice. Would Katie be different or was this it? Was it over? There was only way to find out. "I meant what I said. I love you, Katie. I think I've loved you for a very long time. Baby, please stay with me."

_Baby! He called me baby!_ She sighed sweetly and declared her affection. "Jaxon, I love you. Boston is my dream job, but _you_ … are my dream."

* * *

Daisy was extremely busy at the Boar's Nest. The citizens of Hazzard and a few other areas had packed the place tonight. Boss had two for one beers tonight to try and boost attention for tomorrow. It was working. Everyone was talking about the big event, girls were arguing over who would win the bid on various bachelors and people had come to pre-party. The music was blaring when Bo and Luke walked in and she rolled her eyes at the sight of Cynthia.

She refused to acknowledge defeat when it came to her bet with Luke and wouldn't start his chores until the date was over. That girl was worse than the Three Barracudas put together and Luke was as blind as a bat! She had to be up to something and Daisy hoped that whatever it was, Luke didn't get hurt in the process. She was even more concerned about Drake. Jenny seemed real worried about him this morning and she wondered if he was struggling with guilt over what happened to his ex.

Cooter had saved a table and they all gathered around. Amanda sat on Bo's knee due to a shortage of chairs and Daisy walked over with five mugs of beer and a full pitcher. She noticed the holier than thou look Cynthia cast her way, but wasn't allowing the girl to get the better of her.

"Hey, y'all," she smiled. "It's great to see ya'! Cynthia? Is beer okay?"

"Sure, it's fine with me!" she reached over to take Luke's hand and moved it to her lap.

Luke replied, "Thanks, Daisy!" He ran his thumb over Cynthia's hand and as he looked into her deep brown eyes, he decided to move things along. "How 'bout we get some dance practice in for tomorrow night? I'll find us somethin' we can really dance to if ya' want."

_Good, something to do._ "Sure! Let's go for it!" she grabbed her beer and quickly downed the contents to settle her nerves. She then refilled the glass and kept chattering away. "I plan on a LOT of dancing with you tonight _and_ tomorrow, Luke! I'm all for having a great time! I haven't been out in ages and I think I have a lot of dancing to make up! Are you up for it?"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Well ya' heard the lady, buddy roe!" Cooter slapped his shoulder. "I'z reckon ya' better get some boot scootin' music goin'! This twangy stuff Boss ain't changed out in thirty years is killin' my eardrums!"

"Hey Luke?" Bo turned Amanda's face to his for a kiss. "Pick a slow one for us would ya?"

"You got it!" Luke couldn't resist playing with one of the curls resting on Cynthia's shoulder as he got up to make his selection. He knew exactly which song he wanted.

Luke was the only one to pay Cynthia much attention at the table. It was rather awkward when he stepped away. Cooter went to the facilities, Bo didn't trust her so he continued to focus his attention on Amanda, who was angry over Luke dumping Mary Anne at the last minute. Cynthia was out of place and ill at ease so she drank her second beer then refilled her mug before Luke returned. Looking around the room there was no sign of Jaxon. If he didn't show up soon she was going to fake a migraine and call it a night. This was a redneck convention!

Cynthia tried to focus on her goal. Tonight was only the beginning phase of her plan to get Drake back. If things didn't work out, she would try again tomorrow at the dance. Daisy brought another pitcher and she took a deep breath and downed yet another mug as her rival looked on in surprise. She simply smiled up at her, refilled her mug and smirked when Daisy walked away. These beers tasted watered down. She could handle these easily.

If she had bothered to eat supper.

Now it was time to begin her search. She scanned the room for tonight's target and spied a man in the corner booth. When he winked at her she knew she had her mark. _You will do nicely. _

While Bo kissed Amanda, she again caught the man's attention, played with her necklace, which hung at just the right spot, then smiled seductively. Just as he was about to get up, the music changed to a slow country song and Luke stepped in front of her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, Luke! You are such a gentleman!" she averted her eyes then looked up and offered her hand as she used the other to down another beer.

People were packed in the room like sardines in a can. Luke held one hand while his other went to her back. Her soft curls tickled his fingers as he slowly moved to the music. The couple glided easily together and he swayed back and forth as he played out his dream.

Someone bumped into them and Cynthia's body was plastered against his. "OH! I'm so sorry!" Her hands were splayed across his chest and she could feel the strong muscles beneath his shirt. When she realized she was caressing them she blushed brightly. "Um … I think I drank those beers a little too fast," she giggled then snorted loudly. _What's wrong with me? _

"That's alright. I'll watch out for ya'." Luke held on a little tighter to steady the poor girl. Her eyes had a bit of a glazed look and he wondered how many beers she actually drank. He counted two, were there more? They hadn't been here very long! "Cynthia, ya' sure are somethin' special. You're mighty pretty when ya' laugh."

"Oh, Luke. You are so sweet!" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Drake come in the room. He hadn't seen her dancing just yet, but his presence caused her face to flush brightly when she looked up and said, "I'm so glad that you're here! I could dance in your arms all night."

* * *

Drake had walked into the bar and immediately spotted Daisy. He stalked up behind her and when she turned to rush away she almost ran over him. He pulled her close and kissed her, still very moved by how she found the "owner" of his house. He had moved her a little deeper into his heart and had no intention of ever losing her. Daisy heard a low rumble then a growl as he kissed her hungrily. When he let her go, she looked up at him in shock. He nuzzled her and said, "I love ya, Daisy Duke. Ya be my fiery woman and ya be amazin' to me!"

"Drake? What's gotten into ya'? What are ya' doin here tonight, sugar?"

"I be kissin' ya," he teased. "Can't ya' tell? Did ya get thumped on the noggin and forget me?"

"HA! Ain't no way. I can honestly say that YOU are unforgettable, Drake. I love you, too," she laughed and put her arms carefully around his neck.

Daisy's knees were still weak from the kiss when she saw Luke dancing between the tables with Cynthia. Remembering Jenny's concerns and her mention of Cynthia, she decided to try and get Drake out of there. She kissed him again and pulled him towards the far end of the bar, through the crowd and further away from Luke.

Jerry's frantic voice could be heard above the crowd. "DAISY! We got customers! Sorry, but I need ya' workin'!"

"Sorry, Jer!" Daisy bit her lip as she retrieved a tray of beer. "Drake, I'm not gonna have much time to spend with ya'. If ya' want to go home, I understand. Ya' really should take it easy. You were hurtin' bad this mornin'."

"GIRL! I already told ya I be just fine! It always hurts the worst in the mornin'."

"Hey, Daisy! C'mon! Beers!?" A man at one of the tables behind her hollered and Drake gave him a disapproving snarl.

"DRAKE! Don't be a jerk! You behave! I don't want ya' gettin' hurt!"

_HURT?_ He guffawed, "Ya not worry. I be right here a watchin and a waitin for ya'!" Drake kissed her cheek quickly then she turned with exasperation to deliver her drinks.

Looking over her shoulder, Daisy saw him take a seat at the bar with a crooked smile and a gleam in his eye. He wasn't going anywhere.

Drake planned to search the crowd for Darcy tonight and pull the man aside for a little conversation. He was certain Darcy would see things his way and stop interfering with Daisy's money.

* * *

As Cynthia continued to dance with Luke she had let herself go. She stroked the hair on the back of his neck and felt the muscles of his upper back. When he lowered his lips to hers, she even enjoyed the feathery kiss. Then she pressed her cheek to his and whispered in his ear, "You're a great dancer, Luke. I love your strong arms." A hiccup followed and she felt warm all over.

"I think ya' better switch to coffee," he chuckled. "But I promise to behave as a gentleman, Scout's honor."

"Aw, Luke," she sighed. "You're like a knight in shining armor. I feel so safe when I'm with you."

_Wow, she is toasted. _ Luke's heart went zinging anyway, as if it were bouncing around in his chest. He ran his hands down her back, feeling the curve at her hip. Then he began to sing to her just as he did in his dream. "_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine, til time stands still, until the winds don't blow, when today-"_

"HEY! Can I cut in?" The man she had targeted earlier gave Luke a shove then began to look Cynthia over.

She cringed as he undressed her with his eyes, but she looked at him in drunken oblivion. Things were getting out of her control.

"Not tonight, Darcy!" Luke shoved him back. "No offense, but get lost." Luke swiftly pulled Cynthia close and twirled her around as he danced away with her. As he continued to sing and dance cheek to cheek, he lost himself in what he felt was a spectacular moment with Cynthia. He wasn't overly concerned about her altered state. It was his opinion that it made her a little more honest. It wasn't his imagination; she was holding him closer when he twirled her around.

Cynthia was trying to keep from retching from the spinning motion.

"OH C'MON!" Darcy puffed up and took Luke's shoulder, turning him to face him. "Share the new girl in town, I'll give her back!"

"HEY! BACK OFF, DARCY!" Luke gave him a harder shove this time.

"L-Luke?" Cynthia whimpered and cast a quick glance to see Drake kiss Daisy passionately. _Oh no!_

"Or what, LUKAS? It's just a dance! I said you can have her back when I'm done!" Darcy then hissed, "I get all your sloppy seconds eventually anyway!"

Luke grabbed him by the shirt and hissed right back, "Watch your mouth around th' lady!"

Knocking Luke's arms away he again turned to Cynthia, "C'mon pretty girl, I bet ya' ain't never danced with a pilot before." Darcy grabbed Cynthia's wrist and she stepped back with a gasp. It was at that moment Drake's eyes met hers.

"DRAKE!" she then twisted her face in discomfort and looked to Luke for help. She cried out and started to pull on her wrist frantically to get away from Darcy. How had this gone so badly so fast?

Everything seemed to happen at once.

"LET HER GO!" Luke took a swing and when Darcy let go of Cynthia, it caused her to lose her balance. She screamed as she fell into a table and then continued her descent to the floor. A broken piece of glass nicked her above the eyebrow and began to bleed.

"OW!" she put her hand up to her head and when she pulled it back she saw the blood and screamed again.

Drake lost all self-control and Daisy turned in time to see him bolt across the room. Even injured he had enough strength in his good arm to pull Darcy off Luke as they wrestled on the floor. He punched Darcy in the jaw and sent him flying into a far booth where a second fight erupted. Drake then reached down and pulled Luke to his feet.

"Thanks, Drake. Darcy can be a real jack-"

**[SMACK]**

Luke hit the office door and slid to the floor after Drake punched him hard enough to see stars.

"That be for NOT protectin' CYNTHIA!"

Bo and Cooter were immediately to their feet and the entire bar exploded in a huge fight. Chairs flew, tables were overturned and glass broke. Drake pulled Cynthia up and while Daisy watched in utter shock, the woman wrapped her arms around him and cried. Then the two began exchanging heated words but Daisy couldn't hear them in the chaos.

She didn't see how things started, but Daisy suspected Cynthia was behind it. The little wench had at least four mugs of beer in the first fifteen minutes she was here! Now she was pouring on the poor me act and Drake had fallen for it hook, line and sinker! What was he thinking by hitting Luke? Try as she might, she had little sympathy for her cousin. She warned him.

Drake pulled Cynthia out of the middle of the heaviest fighting and off to the side. "Tia! Let me take ya to Katie!" he sighed and grit his teeth as he grabbed a few napkins off the bar and applied pressure to her cut. "Why ya be here? It NOT be safe!"

"OUCH!" Cynthia batted his hand away then with drunken inflection she began to scream at him. "Don't put your hands on me! Whattaya care for anyways? You made your deciz … deci … CHOICE!"

"TIA! I CARE! Blimey girl ya been drinkin! I know ya not hate me! Now come with me! Ya need a couple of stitches and ya not belong in here!" he began to pull her towards the door.

"But, I gotta get my date!" she stumbled into Drake, then pulled away and staggered to Luke with Drake fast on her heels. Luke was coming around but still not on his feet so she tried to bend down to him. When she nearly fell over Drake grabbed her again.

"You JERK! You lemme go! Luke, help me! Don't let him take me out! I … I don't wanna go! I wanna dance with Luke!" Cynthia began to cry and called Luke's name over and over.

Hearing Cynthia's cries, Luke pulled himself together then saw her near him ... along with Drake. Why had Drake slugged him? He wasn't getting away with it!

"Mac an donais! TIA! Ya be a DRUNK MESS!" Drake grimaced in pain as he bent down and put her over his shoulder. She was in no condition to be in here and he needed to get her to safety. Where was Daisy? She better have meant it when she said there were plenty of people to watch out for her! If he were 100% he would pull her outside, too. But Drake knew he was at a major disadvantage for a full out brawl. Just carrying Cynthia was enough to make him want to swear a blue streak. Handling Darcy would have been easy, but this was not on his agenda and without his brother here for backup, he was risking popped stitches and possible damage to his shoulder. As the pain increased he zeroed in on the door, moved across the room and was outside in a flash.

Daisy saw Drake leave with Cynthia draped over his shoulder like some cave-woman and was infuriated! She began shoving people aside to follow him.

Luke saw red the moment Drake touched his date! He was madder about that than he was about being punched! For a moment he contemplated what it would have felt like if Drake had not held back. While he did manage to get to his feet, he was immediately confronted by Darcy and was forced to fight before he could go after either one of them.

It was a full on riot. Cooter and Bo were on the far side of the room, Luke was fighting Darcy and Amanda had a handful of Cindy Lou's hair. Chairs were kicked aside and tables were being turned over. As Daisy made her way to the door, she hit a particularly large man over the head with her tray. She held her own as she pushed and shoved people out of her path, determined to get outside and rip a strip off of her boyfriend for leaving her behind!

* * *

_A/N: Lyrics to the song Luke is singing to Cynthia are from "I'll Still Be Loving You" by Restless Heart._


	11. Erroneous Conclusions

_A/N: Sorry for the long chapter and the big delay in getting this one up! My sub-plot characters started arguing with me and wanted to be heard. The auction is coming up as are some discoveries in Enos's investigation. You will start to learn what happened to Rosco, too. __**Thanks so much for the PM's**__! I sincerely appreciate the encouragement and support! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Erroneous Conclusions**

_The only real mistake is the  
one from which we learn nothing_.  
~John Powell

* * *

The door of the Boar's Nest burst open and Daisy flung it shut behind her. It closed with a loud whack and she was surprised she hadn't broken the facing. Not that it mattered, there was enough being destroyed inside at the moment. Boss was sure to have a conniption fit.

While she scanned the parking area looking for her wayward boyfriend, the door again opened and two men flew out of the building. They began fighting between the cars.

"Luke? Cut it out you guys!"

"I was just gonna ask if she wanted a ride in my plane instead of that orange piece of crap ya' drive!" Darcy swung and Luke ducked.

"Ya' pilot th' wrong kinda two-holer!" Luke grabbed Darcy by the collar. "Ya' keep away from Cynthia!"

The man fell to his knees after Luke struck him.

"She's gonna come cryin' to me eventually!"

Luke gave him a kick to the gut then turned to Daisy. "Where is Drake and what did he do with my date!?"

"Your _date_ started all this. As for what he did with her, if he knows what's good for him the answer better be nothin'!"

"Now Daisy, it was Darcy that done started all this. He tried to cut in while I was dancin' with Cynthia," he hesitated and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's pretty drunk."

"No kiddin'," she said sarcastically.

Daisy crossed her arms in a huff. "I reckon we best keep lookin'. They gotta be out here somewhere."

* * *

On the far side of the building, Drake put an uncooperative Cynthia down by Jaxon's car and smacked on the hood.

"Numpty! Ya stop messin' around! Cynthia be hurt and needin' Katie!"

Cynthia tried to run and he jumped into action. "Ya NOT run from me, Tia! Ya need Katie to stitch ya up!" Drake moved her against the wall and took a protective stance.

She screamed up at him, "LEMME ALONE!"

"No. Ya stay put. I'll have Katie tend to ya then Jaxon will take ya to the hotel. Ya NOT come here again! It's not safe!"

"You're a PIG! You can't tell me what to do or who to be with when I wanna do when I wanna do it with WHO!"

"Tia! Ya be sloshed!"

"MOVE!" she put her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away but soon gave up on the idea. "You big BULLY! You hit my date! You hurt Luke and I really really really…whoa…" she staggered as things spun. "…like him!"

"Oh? Why?"

"CAUSE HE SNOT YOU!" she slurred. "_He_ is sweet to me!"

"Tia. I not care if ya like Luke. But he let ya get hurt and ya need Katie to look at ya."

"What about how YOU lemme get hurt?! What about that? Huh, Drake? You … you let Duncan get to me and he hurt me! You promised to protect me but you didn't! I got kidnapped and I got hit and I got stabbed and I got shot and I lost our…" she inhaled deeply then covered her mouth with both hands.

"Lost our what?" Narrowing his eyes Drake demanded an answer. "Tia! What ya be hiding?"

She scrambled to cover her mistake, but was far to gone to be effective. "I lost … I lost _everything_! Everything we had and everything we wanted and talked about and I might as well have died, too! I _deserve_ someone normal! Someone like Luke!"

"No! Ya still be hiding something and there's more!" he pulled her inches from his face and snarled. "Stop it! Ya not lie to me! EVER!"

"Drake MacFarland!" Daisy stormed around the corner, anger flashed in her eyes. "How could ya' do this? I thought ya said you chose _me_!?" She reached back and slapped the tar out of him. "You JERK! You're jealous!" Tears pooled in her eyes but before they could fall she turned to Cynthia and shoved her to the ground. "You can HAVE HIM!" Daisy spun on her heels to walk away.

"DAISY?! No! Ya not-"

"Stay away from me!" she screamed over her shoulder. "Ya' want to protect her so bad, just _keep her_!" Daisy continued to walk away.

"Girl! Ya be talkin' nonsense!" Drake started out in pursuit.

"Hold up there, Drake." the eldest Duke cousin grabbed his shirt. "Ya' leave Daisy and Cynthia alone. I thought better of ya'. I can't believe ya' did this to Daisy! I reckon I was wrong about ya' bein' over Cynthia."

"WHAT!?" Drake was stunned. "I NOT be jealous! Ya not understand! If ya be seeing Cynthia then ya take care of her! I need to see Daisy!" He stepped to the side not wanting to hit Luke a second time; he was in enough hot water for the first punch.

He called out to Daisy just as she disappeared around the corner. "Daisy! Girl, ya wait for-"

**[SMACK]**

A fist connected with his jaw and he struggled to stay on his feet.

* * *

Over an hour had gone by and The Boar's Nest was closed. Just a few people remained to clean up the mess. The din of happy voices mixed with music was now missing. Daisy swept the glass off the floor, too angry to cry and too hurt to speak. The mindless motion of the broom was the only thing to soothe her heartache over the man who betrayed her.

In the corner, Cynthia sat with Luke as he fawned over her. He held her hand tenderly and dried her tears. The sight was too much for Daisy so she grabbed the bags of trash and headed to the dumpster. If she was going to cry, she refused to do it in front of Cynthia.

She had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had overreacted or missed something. To be sure she went over it again. Drake struck Luke. He carried his ex out of the fight, not giving a second thought about _her_ safety. Then finally, Drake was holding Cynthia close, as he demanded an answer for her behavior.

In anger she tossed the bags in the dumpster. That was jealousy. No doubt about it.

Stopping a moment she leaned against the steel door. He wouldn't be there waiting when she went back inside. Ever since their fight, each time she looked towards the entrance she hoped to see Drake coming to find her. He hadn't returned and the sorrow was as bad as the night Cynthia arrived. Daisy thought he would at least put up a fight. His actions only helped confirm his guilt. Then again, she did tell him to "_stay away_."

"Dais." Enos said. "Can I talk to ya?"

She looked up at the hazel eyes she once loved and felt pulled to him. Tilting her head slightly she smelled his after-shave and sensed his familiarity. Even though she loved Drake and put her heart in his hands for safekeeping, Enos felt warm, comfortable and appealing. Part of her would always love him. Part of Drake would always love Cynthia. Was that all that happened to him? Was love also a choice?

"Hey, Enos." Daisy quickly wiped her tears and feigned a pleasant smile. "What are ya' doin' here? I thought ya' went home."

"Jenny and I had t' come back for Jaxon and Katie," he fidgeted nervously.

"Is there somethin' wrong with his car?"

"Um, no. Dais?" Enos rubbed the back of his neck. "I reckon it ain't my business but I'm gonna tell ya' anyways. Ya' know I care 'bout both of ya'."

"I appreciate it Enos, but there ain't nothin' left t' say," her voice wavered as she spoke the words. "I know what I saw. He's still in love with her."

"No, he ain't," he sighed sadly. "Please, Dais. Would ya' hear me out?"

Daisy bit her lip then gave a slight nod.

Enos continued, "Drake is real tore up. He took off with Jaxon's car. We ain't been able to reach him on th' radio since this happened. Jenny's worried that he might have a flashback after what Cynthia said to him."

Daisy felt a chill wash over her. She stood and trembled as Enos continued to explain. After she walked away from Drake this evening, he stood by and took every one of Luke's blows without lifting a finger to defend himself. Jaxon was forced to pull Luke off of his brother. Cynthia blamed him for everything she suffered and told him he failed to protect her.

"That doesn't change a thing," she said. "He did that because he feels guilty. But he's still jealous."

"C'mon Dais. Ya' know Drake is just overprotective. Drake is tryin' to deal with a ton of guilt, but it ain't for th' reasons you're thinkin'. Even Jenny feels responsible for what Cynthia suffered."

"Deputy?" Jenny stepped around the corner and took his hand. "Katie's got a call at the hospital. Do you want me to come back for you?"

"No, I'll come with ya'."

"I still can't reach him," Jenny's voice broke and she turned her face away. "I don't know where to look next."

"Why don't ya' give me another minute with Daisy. I'll be right there, Hun."

"Mm-hmm," was all she could say, worry etched in her features.

Then Daisy saw the tender look the two exchanged. Enos touched her cheek gently and whispered reassurances to her. Finally, he kissed Jenny's forehead before she walked away.

Without Drake, Daisy felt a horrible emptiness and she wanted to rewind the clock. Part of her was scared to go home to her room tonight. Once alone in her bed she was afraid the grief would consume her. Why did this have to happen to them?

"I gotta run, Dais. If ya' got some idea where t' find him, ya' need to work it out. Don't make th' same mistake twice."

"What?" she shot him an angry look. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I … I'm sorry," he looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have said nothin'. Um … what if things ain't what they look like? I'd just hate to see ya regret it later. I don't wanna see ya' lose him thataway."

"Enos? Are you talkin' about … us?"

When he looked up he couldn't hold eye contact with her, but his expression told her everything she needed to know. She thought back to the spring morning by the well when she slapped Enos and he threw their engagement ring into the murky water below. She was angry over a mistaken assumption. He never got over it and to this day the damage was there, like cracks in the foundation of their relationship. Daisy pushed him right into Jenny's arms that day. Had she done it again and made the same mistake with Drake?

"Oh no!" she choked back a sob.

"Dais? I didn't mean t' upset ya'. Ya' all right?"

"Y-Yeah." Her hand trembled as it reached for the door. "I know what I gotta do. Thanks, sugar. I'll be okay."

She hurried inside and grabbed her jacket before rushing to Dixie. As she pulled out on the road she prayed it wasn't too late. She would find him and beg him to forgive her.

* * *

It was almost 11:00PM. Dixie's lights bounced off the trees along Stump Creek Road as Daisy searched for the entrance to the old Hawthorne place. It was hard enough to find the overgrown drive during the day. Having only been here once, she had doubled back several times in her search. Hopefully she wouldn't find the gate locked by the new owner. If it was, she had no idea where else to look.

Tears kept clouding her vision and she brushed them away the best she could. She made a mistake and may have destroyed her relationship with Drake. She hit the brakes and the jeep slid to a halt. Shining the flashlight through the trees, it reflected off the old metal gate that stood open.

With a sense of relief she turned into the drive and pushed Dixie along as quickly as the rough road would allow. She hadn't gone far when Jaxon's car appeared in the headlights. It sat in the middle of the road in front of a fallen tree. The recent storm that ravaged the area must have brought the tree down.

Grabbing her flashlight and jacket, she quickly checked the car. How the expensive Jaguar had managed to get this far was beyond her. She looked at it with a frown. Drake hated this car. It was all Jaxon's style and flash.

Convinced it was empty, she climbed over the tree and continued on foot.

* * *

Drake walked into the old house with a stoic expression. As he wandered aimlessly he found himself in the middle of the living room. To his right stood the stone fireplace. To his left the stairs he deemed a death trap until they could be rebuilt. In the far corner there was a large puddle from the hole in the roof. He shuddered over the damage he would find to the second story floor. Maybe Enos and Jaxon would help him tarp the thing off until his shoulder healed enough to fix it. Oh that's right, he wasn't going to fix it.

Without Daisy, it didn't seem worth it anymore.

He placed the can down on the floor near the base of the stairs then took a seat. He leaned back against what was left of the wall and allowed the cool surface to take some of the tenderness from his shoulder. Luke's fists had irritated the already painful injury.

As he sat alone in the dark, he shined his flashlight across the room, turning it off and on as a distraction from his anxiety. Then the bright beam of light illuminated the stones in the fireplace. He traced the area with the light where he once had planned to build the mantel.

He felt a stabbing pain at the thought of losing her over such a stupid misunderstanding.

Daisy Duke had become the center of his universe. She was all he thought about these days. He destroyed the love she offered him and her words were replaying in his head.

"_Stay away from me." _

Daisy's words weren't the only ones causing him to question his future. Did he have the right to carve Daisy's initials into a mantel … to be happy with her after what he put Cynthia through?

He wasn't sure.

Everything was ruined and he messed it up. He just wanted to have a conversation with Darcy, to keep the man from interfering with Daisy's money and causing problems. He at least got one punch in on the jerk, but it was for the wrong reason. Luke should have been the one to defend Tia. For years she was his responsibility and when he saw Luke on the floor and Tia bleeding it was like a knee jerk reaction for him.

Daisy believed he acted out of jealousy. Her trust in him was gone and he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Even though she had drawn erroneous conclusions, he had to admit … it looked pretty bad.

Then there was the next problem. The guilt he felt tonight when Tia lashed out in anger had cut him off at the knees. There were even parts of her experience that she was hiding from him, there was more guilt and failure to face. Tia had obviously slipped up in her drunken rant. He wanted to know what it was that she lost.

"…_I got shot and I lost our…" she inhaled deeply then covered her mouth with both hands."_

She lost something that belonged to them both. He closed his eyes and slipped deep into the recesses of his mind, digging through old memories as he tried to figure out what it might be. He remembered back to the day Duncan took her. It was the day before their wedding and they never got their future together. Was that what she meant? Maybe, but a niggling voice was telling him that wasn't it.

He balanced the flashlight on his knees and rested his chin in his hand. Drake and Jenny were both there the day Cynthia was attacked. They both were guilty for leaving her behind. When she finally clawed and scratched her way back, he had given his heart to another woman. He had failed her in every way possible. Jenny had to be feeling a similar guilt. A long talk with his sister was well over due. Jenny might be able to make sense of it.

Or then again, maybe Tia was just drunk. Maybe it was better if he didn't look back. That's what he _wanted_ to do. He didn't want to see what she suffered through and so far, he had avoided any conversations about meeting with her to discuss what Gidget and Travis had done. He wasn't sure he could survive it with his sanity intact.

He didn't know what to do.

The guilt over Tia was nothing compared to the pain he felt over losing Daisy. He groaned audibly when he thought of how Daisy must feel. He came here thinking he could erase some of the pain of losing her. Instead it was amplified. Drake didn't want to live here without her. He would have to leave.

Daisy had loved him despite the fact he was far from normal, or that he ran when he hurt, or cried for his sister when he had nightmares from his past. Daisy was a strong woman and she wasn't afraid to stand up to him.

_Ya lost her. Ya hurt everyone ya touch. She shouldn't love you. Ya be dangerous. ._

Suddenly the enormity of what he lost in Daisy struck and he jolted, causing the flashlight to fall to the floor. The light went out and he heard the glass break. Perfect. Now he was in the dark in more ways than one.

A few moments passed and his eyes began to adjust. Natural light came through the windows and he could again see the room. Everywhere he looked he saw the plans he had made and images of Daisy sharing it with him.

Daisy had said, "_Sorry sugar. The __owner __should burn it down and start over!"_

He glanced at the can on the floor. That wouldn't work. The loss would still be there and he would still see this place in his mind. When the nervous twitch began in his stomach, haunted images of past losses began to break through to the surface. He clenched the stair with his hand and started to count.

Drake stared at the fireplace and forced his eyes to stay open. If he gave in, he wouldn't be able to stop it. The flashback would pull him out of the present and into the horror of his past. He rocked slightly and continued his count. Sometimes this worked, sometimes it didn't ... it could happen in a spit second. Other times it was just a memory and it was _over_ in a split second, leaving him feeling lost and empty for awhile. What if this was a bad one? The twins didn't know where he was, what if it was hours of agony alone? Or days? Jenny was the only one who could stop the worst ones.

_Stop it. Focus_…

His breathing methodical, he continued to count as he stared at the opening in the fireplace. The old images began to fade and the anxious feeling in his stomach began to dissipate. Once he was certain the danger had passed, he stopped his count and sat back exhausted. Only a slight tremor remained … he couldn't continue this way. Would he have to live with these the rest of his life?

He bought the house to try and build pleasant memories. At the time, Tia was still thought to be dead and he gave hope a foothold. Hope for a future with Daisy. Every time he tried to move on his past kept coming back and ruining everything. Daisy filled that gaping hole in his heart where tragedy had allowed all the joy to spill out. He loved her and he needed her. He couldn't allow Daisy and all the hope she brought to his life to be ripped away by his failures.

He would just have to convince Daisy to take him back. There were enough losses in his life and he wasn't going to put Daisy in that pile. They needed to talk.

Now he had to get to her. He rolled his eyes when he thought of driving Jaxon's car back across the rough roads in the dark. It had been difficult getting here and he was certain he damaged the suspension. Jaxon would be real hacked off.

Too exhausted from fighting his inner demons, he decided to stay put for the night. She wouldn't be home until after her shift anyway and her Uncle wouldn't appreciate a late visit. Waiting til morning was the best thing to do.

He sat the alarm on his watch and moved further up the stairs to the small landing in the corner. Then he curled up against the wall and tried to get comfortable.

"I never meant to harm ya, Daisy. I be an arse, but I'll not ever stop lovin ya."

Staring at the fireplace where he could still see hope, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Daisy had walked for nearly fifteen minutes and on more than one occasion she had been tempted to pull off her shoes. The ground was uneven and covered with sharp rocks. Without a more suitable option she was stuck in her heels. Her ankles had begun to ache from her attempts to balance. The terrain improved greatly when she entered the clearing and the canopy of trees no longer hung above her. She took a moment to look up at the abundance of stars

Taking a quick look around she saw no one. "Drake?"

A hoot owl called in the distance and the breeze rustled the leaves along the ground, but his voice was noticeably absent. She felt the tears begin and her anger started to burn.

If Cynthia had stayed away and left them alone, Drake wouldn't be struggling with his painful memories and emotions. She was like a plague that continued to afflict their lives. He was finally at peace before she returned. But now he carried far too much misplaced culpability and Daisy had only made it worse.

When she walked across the clearing, she pictured the way he smiled the first day he brought her here. She yearned to see his face and it made her move faster. Daisy looked around the yard and picked up a broken piece of lumber as a weapon, just in case. Then she forced herself towards the house.

Everything about it looked haunted in the dark. The breeze caused a wobbly shutter to bang repetitively. Daisy cringed at the ominous structure before her. She stood at the porch and tried to ignore the burning of the blisters she developed on her feet.

"Drake! Are ya' inside?"

The shutter continued it's banging and the wind howled, but there was still no response from Drake. Maybe he couldn't hear her from inside. The door was open ajar, but to get in she'd have to climb up to the porch. She tested the strength of the second step and it fell apart beneath her shoe.

Daisy wasn't going to chance falling beneath the house when she was four feet in the air. No telling what might be hiding below to drag her away. She wasn't afraid of bugs and wild critters … when she could see what she was dealing with anyway. For some strange reason, in the dark they all seemed to be larger than life.

Daisy stepped into the old flowerbed and grabbed the large post, hoisting herself up and climbing over the rail. The porch groaned underneath her but seemed solid enough. She made her way to the door and it creaked when she pushed it open. Then she shined her flashlight ahead and walked inside.

In the dark, the house was as frightening as she had expected. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to keep her knees from shaking. Then she noticed the hardwood floors that ran the expanse of the structure. Those weren't so scary. In fact, they would be beautiful if re-done.

The wall between the kitchen and the living room was a partial skeleton, stripped bare of sheet rock from the doorway to what looked like a very dangerous staircase. What she could see was broken and sagging. The rest of the structure was hidden in a dark corner behind the piece of wall that still stood. She decided to stay far away from that area.

Finding her courage she moved to the living room. Her light landed on the fireplace and she looked at it in astonishment. The stones were of all different shapes and sizes in muted shades of grey. For a moment she could picture a warm fire inside as it glowed and popped. Maybe someday, she would sit in front of a fireplace like this with him … if he would forgive her and take her back.

Drake always ran when he hurt. She had lost count of the times he had walked, rode, or drove away to his detriment. Now he was running because of heartache she caused him. If anything happened that would mean…she was responsible.

_Oh Drake! I'm so sorry_.

Still holding the piece of lumber, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. The car was here so he had to be, too. She made a quick circle with her flashlight, moving quickly over the scary staircase and looking on the floor and all around the room. Daisy missed seeing the big lug asleep up on the corner landing. Instead she only found a gallon size gas can at the bottom of the stairs.

_That's odd._

Thinking he wasn't here, she was drawn to the window. She turned off the flashlight and looked out into the yard. Her eyes went to the spot where they spent their afternoon picnic. He was so happy that day and his rare smile had been a special treat. The breeze ruffled his hair and she could still see the dark brown wisps that fell across his forehead. She longed to run her hands through his hair and press her head to his chest. But now he probably wouldn't let her touch him. He would shove her out completely for what she had done.

Putting aside her self-pity she tried to think proactively. Maybe she should just go back to the car and wait for him there. He couldn't leave without her moving Dixie.

Daisy turned toward the kitchen and had barely moved when a loud scurrying sound caught her attention. She turned on her flashlight and quickly spun around. Across the room, two glowing eyes looked up at her and hissed.

She started screaming.

Dropping the flashlight she pulled the board up like a bat, breaking what was left of the glass in the window behind her. It shattered at her feet where the flashlight shown it's beam across the floor. The vicious beast hissed again as it stood up. Then it charged towards her and screeched loudly. It wanted to rip her to shreds for invading its territory! The creature made another horrific sound and the eyes disappeared. Daisy heard a loud ruckus coming from the dark stairs beside her! There was a FAMILY of them? They were going to kill her and drag her away!

Dropping the board she turned and ran, colliding with one of the exposed studs in the wall. Her ears rang and she grabbed helplessly for something to hold on to, but no such luck. She felt herself falling and OH NO! Not the floor! THEY were down there!

* * *

Drake woke with a start when he heard footsteps in the room. It took a moment for him to get his bearings and he saw a person standing at the window with a hand on the glass. Unsure of whom it might be he pulled his knife and stayed in place. His heart raced when he realized it was Daisy. Was he dreaming? The pain in his shoulder when he moved told him otherwise.

Knowing she was in his presence thrilled him and he felt the tension begin to leave his body. Humbled that she came looking for him he was eager to get to her, hold her and beg her to forgive him. But she looked scared, even from here he could see her hand shaking. He didn't want to startle her, so he slowly began to move. Maybe she would call out to him. How had she missed seeing him to begin with?

Daisy's figure was a beautiful silhouette in the window below him. Still on one knee he stopped to look at her. Mesmerized by the lovely vision, his eyes then followed the curves of her body. A tingling sensation took him over and a soft rumble of approval almost escaped him. He felt all of his worries begin to fade away.

Until that blasted raccoon crept out of the crawlspace beneath the stairs. He held his breath, it would most likely keep to itself, unless it was rabid, or a female with a litter.

Then the raccoon scurried across the room, it's claws scratching loudly against the wood floor. In moments everything fell to pieces … literally. He grimaced when Daisy screamed and the thing turned aggressive. He wasn't taking a chance of a diseased raccoon biting or scratching his woman! He threw his knife about the same time the window shattered and raced down the stairs to protect her.

It was like a bad cartoon. She hit the studwall with a whack and her arms flailed helplessly as she fell towards the floor. At the last moment he dove underneath her. He did his best to spare his shoulder the worst impact and she landed on top of him unharmed. But the jolt caused enough pain in his shoulder to send him into orbit.

He lay there until the pain became tolerable. Then once everything stopped moving, screaming or hissing, Drake grabbed Daisy's flashlight and checked the raccoon. Sure enough he had hit his target. The old animal was large and looked sickly. He made a mental note to have the house disinfected.

Relieved that Daisy hadn't been bitten, he managed to pull her up and cradle her against him.

"Daisy? Ya be all right? The critter can't hurt ya now."

Her eyes fluttered slightly and she was crying … for him.

"Daisy? Answer me darlin' girl."

"Dr-Drake?" Daisy's eyes suddenly flew open. "Where is it? That THING!"

"Hush now, it can't harm ya! Ya be hurt anywhere?"

"Wait, where were ya'? Why didn't you say something to warn me?" her temper flared and her hand clenched the fabric of his shirt. "Drake! You...you didn't even let me know you were here?"

The hurt in her voice was obvious and Drake inwardly swore.

"Daisy, I didn't see-"

"Ya' been here th' whole time?"

"Yeah, but-"

"OHHH! Of all the lowdown … how long were ya' watchin' me?" Daisy tried to get to her feet but he held her in place.

"STOP!" he winced. "Ya be drivin' me mad! MAD! I was tryin to tell ya I was sleepin! OW! BLIMEY HELL!" he recoiled from the pain and loosened his hold. "Ya not give me time to tell ya SQUAT! Then ya busted the window and went crazy! I had to take care of the raccoon but I didn't want to just pop up and scare ya!"

"CRAZY? I'm NOT crazy and don't YELL at me!" she cried. "I was already scared! I thought I lost ya' for good! Drake! You-"

He stopped her tirade by covering her lips with his and was shocked when she responded in kind. Her arms went around him and her kiss was deep and desperate. He let himself fall back with her and she moved above him, still kissing him with fervor she had never before displayed.

He put his hand in her hair and reluctantly ended the kiss. Drake looked into her eyes and was filled with desire. He wanted her back desperately, but they had to talk. Did her tears mean she still wanted him? He would do whatever he had to do. He would earn her trust again. He knew exactly where to begin.

Daisy gazed down at him and searched his eyes for hope. He was touching her and he let her touch him. Maybe he still wanted her even after she pushed him away. She could see that a quizzical eyebrow was raised. What was he wondering? She tenderly touched his lips with her fingertips.

The silence stretched between them. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her. Then his fingers began to tenderly stroke her cheek as his thumb brushed her tears away. She loved him and he needed to know she was wrong. That's where she would start.

Then hope was renewed. They looked into each other's eyes and ended the silence.

They spoke at the same time and said, "I'm sorry. I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter will be up in a day or two! Thanks for sticking with me as I get my characters in place!**_


	12. A New Dawn

_A/N: We are moving into the second phase of the story! Thanks for sticking with me as I set up for the excitement! As always, a "BIG THANK YOU" to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A New Dawn**

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound*_

* * *

A single window was filled with soft light outside the Circle M. It's glowing warmth shown through the slats of the plantation shutters, a contrast to the still darkness that loomed outside. It was nearly 4:00AM when Enos finished getting dressed to help Gus load up for the fundraiser.

Enos yawned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before pulling on his boots. 4:00AM was painfully early. Last night had been difficult for Jenny … and for him. He had dried Jenny's tears and alleviated her immediate worry over Travis, but he was still in the dark about Travis's ultimate plan.

He informed Jaxon of the situation and his brother-in-law was livid. Jaxon planned to contact their father today. Enos looked at his wedding band and remembered the night he met Ian in a dark alley. The man was not going to be pleased that all he had done was uncover more threats against his daughter. Was it too much to hope that Ian might have uncovered something more? He wondered how Jenny would react if she knew her father was trying to help her. It didn't make sense to him that he kept her at arms length. Was it out of guilt or was he trying to keep his secret about being Black Watch? He would see how things went between Jaxon and Ian and perhaps ask about the relationship.

"Deputy?" Jenny's sleepy eyes peeked out from under the covers. "Babe, what are you doing? We don't have to leave for another hour and a half."

"Mornin', Jenny. I didn't mean to wake ya. I gotta go help load th' hay bales Lulu wants."

"Oh?" a playful look danced across Jenny's cheeks. "Can I come and watch?"

"Ya' stinker," he blushed. "I wouldn't mind, but I want ya' to stay here and rest, okay? At least get another hour of sleep. Shoot, I might need ya' to drive me into town I'm so plum tuckered out."

"Okay," she was too tired to argue. "Did Drake ever make it home?"

"Yeah, he's here," he pulled on his boot and sat down beside her. "Daisy brought him home. I guess Cooter has Jaxon's car."

"Oh no, what did he do now?"

"He said somthin' 'bout th' suspension. Jaxon ain't too happy."

"He's real particular about his car. Deputy? Can we please go by the station on the way to the orphanage? Maybe Rosco will be there."

"Rosco ain't gonna be on duty until this afternoon, Hun. I asked Lulu when she called if she knew where he was. She said he probably stayed out at Boss's huntin' cabin to get away for the night. He promised to be there for the auction."

"Okay, as long as we talk to him today. I need to know what Travis is doing." A shadow crept across her face and she paled before him. "I'm really scared. I don't know what I'm up against and I can't fight it."

"Ya' need some rest." Enos pulled the blanket up around her and tucked her in. "I'll find out what he's doin and I'll fix it. I promise. I gotta go meet Gus. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," her hands slid around his neck and her lips brushed over his as she said, "You're my world, Deputy."

Her lashes lowered as their lips touched and Enos deepened their kiss. His heart swelled with love and affection when she sighed sweetly. When the kiss slowly ended, he lingered over her lips a moment and brushed her hair away from her face with his fingertips.

He whispered softly, "Close your eyes. I'll stay until ya' fall asleep."

"Mm-hum," she murmured with heavy eyelids.

She nestled into her pillow and tucked her hands under her chin. Enos sat back and watched over her until her breathing was deep and even. Her face was angelic and he reached over to turn off the lamp.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the peaceful moment and he pressed a tender kiss to Jenny's cheek. He inhaled the light scent of her perfume then whispered, "I'm gonna keep ya' safe. I'll stop him."

Hopefully their talk with Rosco would give them some direction. As he walked to the barn, he envisioned her laughing with the children, meeting the town and smiling by his side. Today they would share the big day he had once participated in as a single man. For years he watched other couples work together and felt invisible as he volunteered. He still enjoyed himself, but he would never forget the way it felt to be surrounded by good friends, yet feel so alone. Thanks to Jenny's love, he wouldn't ever have to experience that again.

* * *

Unfortunately, while Enos was out in the barn, Jenny began to toss and turn. The enthusiasm she felt over working with the children had mixed with her fears of the unknown. Her subconscious brought back a pleasant memory from the past, and mixed it with a vicious nightmare based upon her fears.

"_It was a warm spring day and five year old Jenny was by the lake at her home. Looking up she saw her hands firmly clasped in her fathers, their arms stretched fully. She giggled and laughed when he spun her around. Then he gently put her back down, her bare feet feeling the cool grass beneath her._

"_Again, pops! Again!"_

"_Daughter! Pops will be sick if he keeps spinning ya this way!"_

_She pouted but when he grumbled in disapproval she quickly hugged his leg and smiled. She was rewarded when he picked her up and tugged her pigtails. He gave her one more spin then said, "Ya play with Jaxon now precious one, be sure to mind your new dress. I'll be watchin ya."_

_She hugged him tight before he put her down. Pops went to the blanket where he picked up an apple and watched over her._

_Instead of playing with her brother, she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her new dress. It was the best one yet and Pops said it matched her eyes! It had a pretty green satin sash and bows on the skirt that hung just above her ankles. Pops always bought her a new dress when he came home and they were always too long. Everybody told her she was too little, except Pops and her brothers. They said she was precious._

_She put out her arms and began to twirl. The skirt was spinning with her and it looked like the ballerinas'! Pops took her to the ballet and the dancers wore pretty green dresses with shiny jewels. She spun faster then closed her eyes and plopped down in the grass to feel the spinning continue. She could hear the laughter from her brothers, the breeze in the trees and the birds singing._

_The sounds around her faded and changed to unpleasant voices. When she opened her eyes, she was under the bed in her parents' room. The screaming got out of control and Mum broke the vase with blue flowers. Jenny clutched her bear, afraid to make a sound. If Mum found her she would take her away from everyone she loved. Suddenly the fighting stopped, her parents took a step back from each other and looked her way. Her father dropped into a chair and hid his face in his hands. But Mum was looking at her._

_Mum pointed and said, "Travis, under there. She wasn't supposed to be here and she ruined everything! Lock her away!"_

_Before she could call Pops, Travis appeared on the floor in front of her, grabbed her and pulled her out from under the bed . No longer a child, handcuffs clicked over her wrists and she was alone in a cell with Travis. He seized her by the throat and spoke with malevolence._

"_NOW you pay for what you did to your mother! You'll rot here while I take Enos from you like you took Gidget from me! Monroe will take his time playing with you!" Travis shoved her back and laughed as he stepped out of the cell._

"_N-no! I-I didn't do anything!"_

_The door slammed closed behind him and he disappeared into darkness. She ran to the bars and tried to shake them free as she cried. Then Enos appeared on the other side of the bars, sorrow emanated from him as he reached for her. Something was holding him back but he fought to get to her._

"_DEPUTY!" she put her hands through the bars, but their fingers couldn't touch._

"_Jenny, I'll fix it! I promise I'll get ya' out!"_

"_I-I can't stay here! Please let me out, Deputy! Please!"_

"_I can't," his eyes grew cloudy, his brow furrowed with anxiety. "He won't let go! I'll fix it! I'll find a way to stop him!"_

_Panic began to consume her when Travis appeared behind Enos and grabbed him. She again reached through the bars to try and get closer, desperate to keep him here. Travis pulled him further away until he disappeared. She was alone in the cell, bars on all sides of her and nothing but darkness beyond them. She drew in a deep breath to scream in terror."_

Jenny cried out and woke covered in a cold sweat. She reached across the bed for her husband but the comfort and warmth she sought was missing. Hugging his pillow she took in his scent and curled into a ball. It was just a bad dream and she was safe. There were no bars or darkness. The first hint of morning sun was shining through the window.

But her mind went back to Travis … and the faxes. What if her nightmare was real and he wanted to put her away? The fear returned, her stomach clenched and she felt hollowed out. When the nausea hit, she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

* * *

Several hours later, the yard was filled with people and a steady flow of bright autumn leaves fell from the trees at the orphanage. The children would be outside soon and Enos walked across the grass with a bounce in his step. He was busy unloading the hay while keeping one eye on Jenny … just in case she needed him. She was hanging the patriotic skirting on the large trailer that would serve as the stage for various activities throughout the day.

When Enos returned from the barn this morning he was certain she had fallen ill, although any evidence of the pale complexion he observed was long gone. She insisted it was nerves, she didn't have a fever, but he checked on her several times throughout the morning anyway. While she appeared cheerful as she met new people and prepared for the kids to arrive, Enos sensed that something was on her mind.

Emily and Daisy were busy setting up for the bake sale. Jaxon and Katie were helping out with the sound system. Drake was sticking close to Daisy after Jaxon went ballistic over the damage to the suspension of his Jaguar. Jenny hadn't spoken with Drake just yet. She was still rather irked at him.

Bo and Luke had finished filling the dunk tank and were now busy wiping down the General. The racecar was always a big attraction for the kids. The cousins also seemed to be keeping their distance from Drake. Cynthia was noticeably absent this morning, but Enos had more than he could say grace over. He had little interest in how the problems were resolved after last night's brawl.

Reaching the trailer, he turned to check on Jenny and took a moment to admire his wife. She was always easy on the eyes but today she looked radiant. She wore snug jeans and boots, a pink top that buttoned down the front and one of his long sleeve flannel shirts served as a jacket to ward off the morning chill. Of course it hung to her knees and made her look adorable. The sunbeams bounced in her dark brown hair and she stopped a moment to pull it up into a ponytail. He raised his eyebrows as he followed the curve of her slender neck.

As if she felt his gaze, Jenny looked over her shoulder and winked at him. He grinned and waggled his fingers at her then was promptly knocked forward as a bale of hay hit him in the back. He turned around to see Gus standing on the trailer chuckling.

"Ding dang it, Gus!"

"Boy, I ain't got all mornin'!" Gus stuck his thumbs in his belt loops. "Would ya' pay attention?

Jenny laughed then continued to hang the skirting as Enos moved the bale out of the way. "Are ya' always this grumpy in th' mornin'?"

"Said th' pot to th' kettle! Let's get finished. There's a basket of Emily's muffins over there and I plan on grabbin' several b'fore they're gone!" Gus glanced at Jenny and she immediately turned away. He scowled and said, "Well all be. What has gotten into her? Enos? Ya' mind tellin' me what's wrong with that girl?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout Jenny." Gus knelt down on the trailer, "Why is she avoidin' me? I swear she ain't said two words to me since supper last night. I didn't think she was _that_ upset about Peanut."

"It ain't got nothin' t'do with Peanut," Enos leaned against the trailer on one elbow and rubbed his forehead. He was certain she was avoiding Gus over the fax. "She's just gotta lot on her mind. Peanut probably ain't helpin' none. Don't tell her 'bout Sam not findin' him."

"How am I supposed to tell her somethin' when she ain't speakin' to me?" Gus rested an elbow on his knee and shook his head. "That fool horse shoulda been back with th' herd. It ain't natural. I'm afraid Dan might be out there livin' off th' land. I ain't got no other explanation for why Peanut ain't showed up, unless somethin' bad happened to him."

"I been thinkin' th' same thing," Enos sighed heavily. "I asked Sam and Jim to ride back out and look for him, but they ain't gonna cover much ground b'fore they have t' be here for th' auction. If Dan is out there, it's gonna take all of us to flush him out."

"I hope he ain't done somethin' that foolish. First chance we get we need to find that horse."

"Yes sir." Enos said wearily. "I reckon I better go tell Jenny after all. She's gonna wanna go with us to find him and if I don't tell her she's gonna be upset with me."

"You're figuring this marriage thing out quick!" Gus gave a mischievous grin. "Well, them young-uns will be out soon so we best get after it. One more thing, I'm gonna pull Jenny aside and make her talk to me. She can be as stubborn as Drake when she's upset 'bout somethin'."

"Today? Um…I mean, why not wait until after th' fundraiser? Uncle Jesse is here, don't ya' wanna catch up with him?"

"_You_ know somethin'." Gus eyed him suspiciously and knelt back down. "Start talkin'. Right now. Ya' know better than to hide somethin' from me!"

"Gus, I'm sorry but I promised not to tell. She's just got a lot on her mind and it ain't nothin' ya' done. You know how much she loves ya. Please just give her some time."

"Son, whatever it is it ain't gonna get no better with her frettin' over it," he stood and tossed another bale over the side of the trailer. "Th' longer she avoids th' problem th' bigger it's gonna get in her mind. Ya' let me talk to her and make daggum sure ya' don't butt your nose in when I sit her down. I don't care how upset she gets. Understand?" Gus followed up his statement with a commanding look that made Enos gulp.

"Yes, sir."

Gus wasn't asking. It was another one of his expectations. Enos lifted the next bale and walked towards the seating area. Shaking his head he planned to break the news to Jenny about Dan. He turned around to find her standing next to him.

"Is Gus giving you a hard time, Deputy? You know how grumpy he can be when he doesn't get his morning coffee."

"Yes ma'am. He's been grumpin' all mornin' but he don't mean nothin' by it," he hesitated and then broke the news. "Jenny, I gotta tell ya' somethin'. It's about Peanut and Dan."

* * *

Boss looked up at the brilliant sunrise over the Hazzard Orphanage and wondered how many more mornings he might enjoy this view of the sky. While he never stopped to think about having Jenny MacFarland locked up, being faced with it himself had him looking at things from another perspective.

A phone call yesterday from Travis revealed that his brother-in-law was going through with his plan. By noon Monday, his office would be swarming with FBI looking to put him in jail for all sorts of fraud, embezzlement and conspiracy.

The phone call also confirmed that Rosco was correct in his thinking about Travis. The man held a serious grudge against the MacFarland siblings. In addition to his longwinded rants about Jenny and her treatment of some woman named Gidget, Travis had asked probing questions about the location of the gun and Rosco's intentions. Boss denied any knowledge of the whereabouts of the gun in fear for Rosco's well being. With Travis being that committed to punishing Jenny, there was no telling what he might do to Rosco if he found out he was holding the one piece of evidence that could foil his plans for her. He thought he had been convincing when Travis called back. The man said they would _"proceed as planned"_ on Monday.

But now Rosco wasn't answering his calls. He wasn't home and Boss couldn't leave to check the hunting cabin. He had to find him and made the choice to leave as soon as he could get away. Lulu would just have to understand. When he found his brother-in-law Boss would put himself on the chopping block. Hopefully Rosco would be willing to help him come up with an alternative plan … together. He was leaning towards going with Rosco on Monday.

If he did nothing he would be arrested, his plan would fail and Monroe would come after him behind bars.

If he turned evidence, he would still be in Monroe's cross hairs, but he might still have some freedom. Maybe. Better to be a free man … able to protect himself … than a sitting duck behind bars. So, this is what he was about to do to Enos's wife. Then his eyes landed on the newlyweds.

Her face glowed brightly and her eyes twinkled as Enos put his arms around her. The pride in the deputy was unmistakable but that's not what caught Boss's attention. He heard the girl call Enos _"Deputy"_ and even from here he saw the familiarity in her eyes.

Boss hung his head as the self-loathing ate away at what little soul he had left. No wonder Rosco had reacted so dramatically. Even Lulu saw similar reminders of Polly. The world closed in around him and he felt the need to get away. He needed to be anywhere but here.

He dismissed his driver and took the large Cadillac on his own. He was going to the hunting cabin to find Rosco and apologize. There was a lot of damage to their relationship, but he hoped Rosco would believe him one last time. They had a lot of work to do if they were going to stop Travis. They would probably need help.

* * *

Jenny had listened carefully about the situation with Dan and she put on a brave face for the man she adored. She was too afraid to tell him of the feeling she had that someone was watching her yesterday, or then again this morning when she walked onto the balcony to allow the cool morning air to clear her head. If Dan was on the property, they better find him soon.

"I'll be finished in a few minutes and we can spend some time together before th' kids get here." Enos took off his glove and felt her flushed cheeks before he pulled her in a hug. "Ya' sure ya' ain't gettin' th' flu?"

"I think I'm just tired. I really need to have some fun today and forget all of the problems. Please? Let's enjoy being together."

"I'd do anything to make things easier for ya'. I ain't lettin' ya' outta my sight t'day, Mrs. Strate." Enos smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Jenny leaned into his palm and closed her eyes a moment. His heart skipped a beat at how lovely she looked when she savored a comforting gesture. There was something special about knowing she only looked this way for him. He leaned in to nuzzle her ear and whispered, "I love you, Jenny. I'll be watchin' ya'."

Jenny watched him walk away and when she turned back to her task she thought she might fall to her knees. First Dan and now this? His statement was exactly what her father said to her many times as a young girl. _"I'll be watchin ya."_

The memories were hitting her hard. The dream she had this morning left her feeling conflicted and emotionally rattled. It had been ages since she thought of her father and had all but forgotten calling him _"Pops."_ He treated her like the princess of the family and took her to the symphony and the ballet. She would hold his hand and sit mesmerized by the ballerinas ... they seemed to float on air. By the age of ten she had a closet filled with expensive dresses from all over the world, many were one of a kind couture. The dresses didn't matter, they were just things. It was the pride in his eyes when he looked at her that meant so much.

She hadn't seen that look in fifteen years. Jenny wondered what made her crave his approval after everything he put them through. Maybe it was because of the dream. It brought back how it felt to be a daughter … Ian MacFarland's daughter. He was busy when she was little, but the rare times he was around he made time for her. Then Finn died, Mum left and any type of a normal life ended abruptly.

Even though Jenny worked for her father alongside her brothers, he had stopped communicating with her long before Monroe's threat was initiated eighteen months ago. Ian would talk to the boys, Jaxon mostly since he handled communications, but he never, ever asked for her. She felt completely cut out of his life and was certain of the reason. Now that she was grown, she looked too much like her mother.

Turning around to pick up a box of supplies, her eyes fell on a young child looking out the window on the second floor of the orphanage. She smiled and waved at the little girl and her face immediately lit up. When she saw the girl hugged a teddy bear in her arm, Jenny smiled again then quickly turned back to her work. She inwardly cursed the memories that seemed determined to have their way with her today.

The only thing Jenny had left to prove that Ian was once a kind father was locked away in the cases with her weapons. He gave the stuffed bear to her as a gift when she was four. It was instantly her favorite possession and had been with her during some of the saddest times in her life. They all had one special item they treasured from their father. She had her bear, Drake had his bow, Jaxon had a special watch, and Mum had her … did she?

Jenny thought she remembered seeing it that day at the Rafter G. Drake said she wore it all these years and he put it back on her finger in Wyoming. Jenny remembered it clearly; she was with Pops … um … her father when they picked it up. He explained to her what it meant. The gold ring had four stones in three colors … one stone for each child.

Jenny felt more like an orphan now that she was an adult than she did as a small child. When a strong hand took her shoulder she immediately threw down the tape and scissors and turned around with a harsh glare.

"DRAKE! You have a LOT of nerve walking up on me with a sharp object in my hands!"

"Now Sister, ya not be so snappy! I came to tell ya that I didn't mean to upset ya last night." Drake looked ridiculously guilty. Not something she was accustomed to seeing. "Enos said ya not be feelin' well and I wanted to make sure ya be all right. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," she turned her back. "I think you are the one that has some explaining to do." Jenny continued to gather up the tools she was working with and threw them in a box loudly.

"Jenny, I know about Travis."

She flinched and dropped the scissors she held, nicking her finger in the process. "OW! Drake?" she grimaced, then dropped her shoulders in defeat. "This just isn't my day. You really scared me last night."

"I'll not do it again," he put his handkerchief in her hand and held it over the small cut. "Ya know how important ya be to the family. I'll not have Travis treat ya this way. Jaxon and I already have a plan."

"That's right." Jaxon chose that moment to join in, "He isn't messing with our family. He did enough damage over the last eighteen months. He's trouble and he goes out of his way to get what he wants. We still don't know what he did to Cynthia. Just let us take him out."

"NO! Are you both crazy? You can't just take out an FBI Agent! Drake almost got thrown in jail for putting him on the wall at the sheriff's office the last time you two saw him. Please let Enos handle it! _HE_ is the one with the badge! If you do something stupid and get him in trouble I'll never forgive you! I mean it!" A thin layer of moisture covered her eyes as she looked up at her brothers. They were bound together by their tragic past and when one was flailing, the others always seemed to be there. Drake was looking directly through her façade of self-control and Jaxon was hovering over her protectively. She was beginning to come apart at the seams. "C-can we just not talk about this right now? Please?"

"Fine, we work with Enos." Jaxon said as he grabbed the next bunch of cords. "But Travis is on thin ice. If he hurts you again I'll bust more than his nose." Jaxon stormed away from them both.

"Drake? Don't let him do something that he's going to be sorry for!"

"All right, Sister. Ya not worry about Jaxon. He's all talk, ya know he's blowin off steam. But he's right, I'll not let ya be harmed by the arse." Drake smiled a half smile and hugged her. "I want to speak with ya later. Jaxon and I need ya, precious one. We will help Enos with Travis." Drake kissed her on the top of the head then walked back to join Daisy.

_Precious one._ She quivered as she tried not to cry, she really could use a quiet place to just sob or break something. Maybe she would feel a little better. Just as she hung the last of the skirting and had suppressed her tears, Gus took her hand.

"All right now, sweetheart. I ain't sure what's goin' on with ya', but we've known each other too long for this. Let's take a walk." Gus gave her a gentle tug but she hesitated. She was frozen in place her eyes unable to look up. "Jenny? I ain't askin'."

"G-Gus, please I-"

"Nu-uh. C'mon gal. It ain't as bad as ya' think. I already got it outta Jaxon. Ya outta know better than t' think some fool lie is gonna change th' way I feel 'bout ya'. Emily and I love ya' like our own, now let's go. Walk."

With a reluctant nod she threw down the roll of tape in her hand and followed.

* * *

FBI Agent Travis Patterson stepped out of his car and stretched like a tomcat as he looked around the Hazzard Airfield. The breeze blew small dirt devils up from the runway and the tattered windsock rattled as it shifted directions on the pole. The early morning sun reflected off the old crop-duster in front of him. He cringed about flying in the thing, but it was necessary. He had his camera with him and was ready to get updated aerial photos of the terrain around the Circle M.

His meeting with the DA had been a smashing success and he was here to make preparations and take certain precautions. Now that the Sheriff's crisis of conscience was effectively under control, things were back on track. When the warrant for First Degree Murder was issued, he would be happy to swiftly execute it. He planned to be fully prepared in case Jenny ran.

Things would be kept extremely quiet so the local law enforcement had no time to alert Deputy Strate. Jenny and her brothers would be under surveillance within the next few hours so when he was ready, he could easily take her into custody. He would take his time and meticulously prepare. She wouldn't escape her fate.

As he approached the office he preened over his good fortune. He had been shocked to learn Ms. Abernathy, heiress to the Abernathy Minerals fortune, had been working right under his nose all these years. He was further stunned to learn she was in agreement with Jimmy Blake to hand over Monroe on a silver platter … after the Circle M ranch was secured. Monroe would return to the country at anytime to complete that transaction. Travis was thrilled. All he had to do was turn a blind eye to Blake, snag Monroe and retire from the FBI. He would end his career on a high note, Jimmy Blake would take over for Monroe and life would go on.

That was only the beginning. He increased his pace when he pictured the bag of evidence Ms. Abernathy threw on his desk yesterday. Its contents sparkled under the lights in his office. He recognized it immediately and took the deal Blake was offering without hesitation.

Walking into the messy office, he found Darcy Kincaid seated at the desk as he held an icepack over a bruised eye. The man was sound asleep. The faded maps on the wall and the old flyers and advertisements added to the cluttered nature of the facility. Barrels of pesticides sat in the back of the building and a chalkboard displayed an outdated flight schedule. He walked over to a county map pinned to the bulletin board and noticed several photographs of various farms in the area. Pulling a picture down with a careless yank he slapped it on the desk in front of the man.

"Wake up, flyboy."

Darcy jumped in his seat and then sat forward with an angry glare. "Look mister, I told ya' last night. I don't care how much ya' plan on payin' me, don't get on my bad side."

"I wasn't aware there was a good side," Travis sneered. "I need you to take me on that fly over of the Circle M."

Darcy took his feet off the desk and said, "Are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"No. No questions. Mr. Kincaid, I pay you to fly and that's it."

"And you want to do this flight now?"

"Yes, right now!" Travis slammed his fist on the desk. "Let's move it! Everyone is in town and I don't want the ranch owner asking questions! We had a deal."

"Sorry," Darcy sat back with a cocky expression. "I ain't got your name or seen a dime for expenses."

"Here." Travis reached in his pocket and threw a thick envelope across the desk. "You can call me Benjamin Franklin, get my drift? There's more upon completion, that is if you can do this and keep your mouth shut."

"Oh I can keep my mouth shut for Benjamin Franklin." Darcy looked at the bills in the envelope and smirked. "It's a great morning to fly. Right this way."

* * *

_**A/N: Bachelor's Auction coming up!  
**__*Lyrics to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift._


	13. The Orphanage Fundraiser

_A/N: Bachelor's auction is up next chapter and is already written! I hope to have it posted tomorrow! The fluff is about to slow down for a bit as the momentum picks up! As always thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY! PLEASE NOTE: Otis Strate was created by WENN9366 in The Story of Us here on FFN! THANKS WENN!_

_******Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Orphanage Fundraiser **

_I'd give all wealth that years have piled,  
The slow result of Life's decay,  
To be once more a little child  
For one bright summer day_.

~Lewis Carroll, "Solitude"

* * *

Daisy was filled with trepidation as she watched Ms. Tizdale race towards Hazzard Square on her motorcycle. Looking at the rather official envelope the postmistress delivered, she had to wonder who wanted money from her now? It was marked "Express Mail" and she had to sign for it personally. She had a fear that her car insurance company was going to drop her. They already increased her premium and it was due soon. This was NOT what she wanted to deal with today!

As the tension rose, she took a deep breath and paused to watch the sunbeams shine through the trees and light up the yard at the orphanage. The place had been transformed into a fall carnival. A large open tent sat on the lawn where the bake sale and silent auction would be held, as well as the contests for everything from best pie to best bar-b-q sauce.

Enos and Jenny had finished their work at the trailer. It was brightly decorated with a patriotic skirting and balloons, ready to serve as the stage for the day. The band was performing a sound check and would play music in between events.

She then looked up at the converted mansion that had stood since the civil war era and was reminded of her reason for being here. They were all here for the children. Behind the panes of glass there were eager little faces peering outside, impatiently waiting to come out and play. Daisy couldn't wait to see those same faces light up with joyful expressions.

She decided it was time to deal with whatever was contained in the large envelope in her hand. The flurry of activity around her faded as she stepped across the sidewalk and leaned against the General Lee. Looking closer she saw the return address was in Montreal and her heart went to her throat! It couldn't be! That would mean her fax had gone through! Her fears vanished and a wave of excitement washed over her as she quickly checked on Drake's location.

She caught sight of him walking across the lawn with his typical confidence. He met with Jaxon and walked towards Jenny. His dark jeans were snug, accenting his long muscular legs and his crisp khaki button down shirt showed off his broad shoulders. When the brother's were deep in conversation with Jenny, Daisy decided the coast was clear and ripped into the envelope.

"Hey, Daisy." Luke approached just as she pulled out the letter. "I saw Ms. Tizdale makin' a delivery. Looks official, what's going on?"

"I hope it's good news, but before I read it I need to ask a big favor of ya'."

"Sure, does this have to do with th' letter?"

"Not directly," she replied. "Would ya' please think 'bout makin' peace with Drake? It's not easy for him to reach out to people and ya' know how Bo feels about him. I want him to feel welcome by our family. I know he hit ya', but we worked out our differences and it was all a big misunderstandin'. He didn't mean to step on your toes."

"Me?" his mouth gaped. "You want me to apologize? Shouldn't he be th' one to apologize? He didn't just step on my toes, Daisy. The guy SLUGGED me then he took off with my date!"

"I didn't say apologize, I said make peace! C'mon, ain't ya' forgettin' somethin'? Didn't you hit him, too?"

"But he was holdin' onto my date by th' arm!"

Daisy huffed and said, "He didn't even fight back! I heard Jaxon had to pull ya' off of him!"

"All right, I'm real sorry 'bout that. I got a little carried away." Luke shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was just upset. I tell ya what, if it will make ya feel better I'll talk to Drake later, but I'm gonna wait to see if he comes to me first. I'd like for ya' to cut Cynthia some slack, too. If she _was_ trying to make him jealous she learned her lesson. She cried for hours last night and she feels terrible this morning."

"I bet she feels terrible," she shot him a piqued look. "Ya' mean she's hungover."

"Well that, too," he looked down somewhat embarrassed. "But she really felt bad about the things she said to Drake."

"I reckon I can try and get along, but don't ask me to be her best friend." Daisy looked at her shoes. "I'm warnin' ya', if she touches Drake or baits him in again there's gonna be a cat fight! I still think she wants Drake."

Luke decided it was best to drop the subject. He knew that Cynthia was still in love with Drake. He was on the fence about whether or not she was actively trying to get him back.

"So, what did Ms. Tizdale bring ya'?" Luke pointed to the envelope.

"I'll open it up and find out!" she checked on Drake before she unfolded the stationary and began to read. "You remember that house that Drake loves so much? Oh my gosh! This is great! It's from Jacob M. Youngston, he's in Acquisitions!"

"Is this about the old Hawthorn place?"

"It sure is. It turns out that L. Delany was a company called Loch Delany Partnership in Montreal. Let me see here." Daisy began to read the letter but didn't get far before her anger flashed like a blast furnace. "Be certain to proof read…what?!"

"Daisy?" Luke peeked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Still engrossed in the letter, Daisy began spitting out random statements as she read. "A copy of his what?" she gasped. "What is this!? Must be a reputable individual!? Oh no! They might want a full background check and it gets worse!"

"You gotta be jokin'," he said skeptically. "Why would they want all of that just to sell a house to Drake?"

"I don't know! This is…I mean it's…some of this I can do, but let me read the rest of it." Another loud gasp had Daisy flushing. "I've never read somethin' so arrogant and…and rude! OHHH! Fails to bathe!? Wears th' same overalls!? ILLITERATE!? Now that's just downright uncalled for! I'm gonna call Mr. Youngston on Monday and let him know just what I think of his letter!"

"Slow down, why don't ya' let me take a look at that." Luke held his hand out to take the letter. "Maybe I can help. If ya' blow a gasket on the guy he ain't gonna work with ya'."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she handed over the letter. "He even wants Drake to sign my response and accuses him of not being able to write his name!"

"Now that's just ridiculous," Luke started to read. By the time he got to the end he was laughing.

"LUKE!" Daisy stamped her foot. "This ain't funny! What am I gonna do!?"

He choked back his laughter, "Okay, sorry. I was picturin' Drake in dirty overalls, sittin' in a shack and pickin' bugs out of a long beard. It didn't quite...fit." he sputtered and started laughing again until Daisy punched him in the shoulder and glared. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" he put his hands up in surrender. "But Bo has GOT to see this letter! Um...sorry."

"Yeah! I would think you're sorry! Now what? I wanted him to be able to buy that house so badly! Just the fact that he went there when he was upset tells me he loves it more than I realized! It would make him so happy!"

"Just let me hang on to this letter and think on it for a spell. I'll see if I can come up with some kind of plan and figure out a way for ya' to respond. He's not gonna know if it's Drake's handwritin' or not. Shoot a three year old could sign it and he wouldn't know. You can do this, Daisy! All ya' gotta figure out is how to get a copy of his ID."

"Thanks, Luke," she said sadly. "I really appreciate ya' helping me out. He's only givin' me ten days! Why can't anything be simple!? Oh no, here comes Drake! Hide th' letter! Hurry!"

Luke quickly folded the letter and put it in the glove box of the General along with the envelope. He had to wonder how Daisy managed to get herself into these pickles and how he was going to help her get past Mr. Youngston.

* * *

Lulu kicked off the Orphanage Fundraiser to the sound of children's laughter in the air. Enos held his breath for a moment, hoping that the children would be the catalyst to turn Jenny's day around. She had nothing but stress since her feet hit the floor this morning.

At least everything was out in the open about the fax and Gus did a wonderful job reassuring her. Enos had dried her tears and comforted her and as always, he told her how much he loved her. She told him she was determined to enjoy this day with him. If it didn't happen, it certainly wasn't for lack of effort on her part.

"Are ya' ready, Hun?"

"You bet. I can hear them already!" her face beamed as the children rounded the corner of the building. "Oh look! They're so excited!"

"I reckon they ain't th' only ones," he saw the way her eyes had just sparkled to life. Enos grinned ear to ear.

The couple had been assigned playground duty and he stood proudly by Jenny's side as the large group of youngsters raced towards them. Within moments the two were separated when they were pulled in opposite directions. A young girl took Jenny's hand to guide her to the swings. Enos was quickly taken to the merry-go-round by a couple of freckle-faced boys.

The next two hours flew by and were spent playing like children as they exchanged affectionate glances across the playground. It was blessed relief for Enos to see Jenny happy and he filled his heart with each precious moment. He absorbed every smile, soothing word and tender interaction she made with the children. Jenny did the same as she watched him play with the kids. She began laughing when he was turned into a walking jungle gym, amazed that he managed to stay on his feet. She marveled at his abundant patience and his kind nature. Both were attentive to the smallest youngsters and always carried a kind smile.

Enos took a little girl named Anna for a piggyback ride and then connected with a couple of obnoxious boys at the teeter-totter. Anna was content to stay in place while he stood guard to keep the boys from sliding off and dropping their partner.

Jenny's laughter mixed with the singing of the birds, the gentle rustling of the leaves and the children's voices. It created a beloved resonance that Enos would never forget. Then he caught yet another endearing sight and he couldn't pull his eyes away. Jenny held a curly haired little girl named Tina on one hip as she gently pushed another in the swing. She carried Tina with her when a small boy named Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sandbox. Putting Tina down in the sand, Ryan handed Jenny a bucket with a toy shovel. Without hesitation, she climbed in and started building a sandcastle.

Images of Jenny with their own child popped in his head and he envisioned her sitting on the porch swing as she read to him or her. He wondered what their children might look like…a tiny little girl, or a tall little boy. A smile danced across his lips as he thought of twins. Could they be so fortunate? An involuntary giggle escaped when he pictured Jenny's tiny figure swollen with pregnancy. She would be even more beautiful to him.

"Th' slide!" Anna smacked his cheeks with her hands in her excitement. "Will ya take me to th' slide?"

"Okay, Anna," he laughed. "Hang on tight. Ya' boys play nice now ya' hear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Strate!"

_Mr. Strate… _

He chuckled and thought of his father. Jenny smiled brightly at him as he caught the never-ending line of children that came zooming down the slide. By now more children had joined her in the sandbox to build a fortress.

Their time on the playground was growing short and the High School students were about to start the play. When the whistle blew, the children ran across the yard to find a place to sit. Yet another little girl stopped midway, turned around and ran back to Jenny for a hug.

"Thanks for playin' wif me, Mrs. Strate!"

"Oh, thank _you_! Your sand castle is very pretty!"

"Will the fairy princess live in it now?"

"Sure she will! Fairy princesses live wherever you want them to live! You run along and enjoy the play!"

"Okay!" she gave Jenny another hug before re-joining the group.

Enos moved to the sandbox and took Jenny's hands in his. Then helping her to her feet, he pulled her into his arms. Time stopped for a moment as he delighted in the memories they created together. Stepping back he looked into her eyes with love. So many times he had done this on his own. He had no idea how much better it would be with the woman he loved by his side. He was unprepared for the emotions the swept through him.

"I think I found th' fairy princess. Can I have a turn to play in th' sand with ya'?"

"Deputy!" Jenny laughed and said, "Did you bring your little pail or do you want to borrow mine?"

He giggled and took her hand. "C'mon, I wanna few minutes alone with ya'!"

Enos led her behind the large oak tree out of view. Leaning back against the tree, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, enjoying the soft warmth of her lips and savoring their touch.

"Jenny, ya' looked so beautiful with th' kids. Are ya' havin' a good time?"

"Of course! A couple dozen kids can sure turn a bad day into a good one!" she looked up with a smile. "That little girl you gave the piggy back ride was adorable! I saw a few potential crushes."

"Anna? Ya' ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. She says I'm too old for her," he grinned and nuzzled her nose. "Th' only girl I'm concerned about is you. Ya' feelin' better?"

"Yeah, my stomach settled down. It was just nerves," she looked up through long lashes. "Aren't the kids fantastic?!"

"Yes ma'am." Enos reached out and tenderly touched her cheek with his fingertips. "I love to see ya' this way. H-how do ya' feel 'bout havin' one of our own?"

"A baby?" she exhaled the word with a sense of wonderment. "Oh, Deputy. I know we said we wouldn't let Monroe control our lives but…" Jenny sighed, unsure of what to say next. "You will be a fantastic father and I can't think of anything that would give me more joy, but...I can't. Not until it's safe. We have so many obstacles to face before we take that step, babe. Monroe is still out there and so is Travis. I can't bring an innocent child into the middle of this crisis. But the time will come." The disappointment in his eyes was heart wrenching, she wanted to give him everything. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I reckon ya' got a good point. It's th' right thing to do. What 'bout when this is all over? I'm gonna stop Travis and put Monroe away, Hun. I know I missed him in Wyoming, but sure as shootin' I'm gonna get him. I made ya' a promise a long time ago that I'd give ya' th' kinda life ya' deserve. I know ya' want kids, too. I can see it. You're a natural ma, Jenny." He pressed his forehead to hers, "I reckon it's kinda scary for ya', but without our own kids, my Pa's name will…" his throat tightened and his voice left him as he thought of his father. "I'm sorry. I ain't meanin' t' push ya'."

Children were the next logical step and he wanted it as much as he wanted her. He was the only living heir to the O'Connell Legacy and the only child of Otis Strate. Time was precious. He learned that at fifteen. Jenny learned it at ten. He hated that Monroe was indirectly controlling this decision and began working his jaw.

"Deputy, look at me." Jenny cradled his face in her hands. "I promise you. When it's safe, I will do everything I can to give you as many children as you want. I'm healthy and young. To carry your child...gosh, I want to share that with you so very much."

"Ya' mean it?" he searched her eyes. "Ya' ain't scared?"

"Of course I'm scared! But I'm not doing this by myself! I'll have you by my side." She reached up and pulled his lips to hers for a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," his heart raced and he began to tingle from head to toe in anticipation of what could be…someday. Enos picked her up and held her tight. When her feet again touched the ground, he began to devour her with kisses and released her ponytail. Her hair fell in waves and he buried his fingers deep in the soft tresses. Jenny felt the passion rising between them as his kisses grew deeper and their breathing quickened.

She caught sight of the hay wagon nearby, the hay was piled high and Barney had unhitched the team until after lunch. It would be a perfect hiding spot. Enos's control had slipped away and she was pulled tightly against him. She felt his hand moving down her back, but before she surrendered to her own desires she managed to become the voice of reason. Taking his forearm and halting his descent to her hip, she managed to lace her fingers with his roaming hand.

"Deputy, you're irresistible," she cooed. "But we're gonna get caught and there are little eyes everywhere!"

"Oh, but I um...ya' know-"

"SHH," she put her fingers over his lips and gestured to the wagon with her eyes. "I know you are, 'ya' know'…so let's sneak off and skip the auction. We could spend it in the hay wagon away from innocent eyes."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled under her fingers.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. Enos took her hand and checked around them. When the coast was clear they ran behind the wagon. He quickly swept her into his arms and plopped her in the hay. Then he jumped up behind her and with a playful giggle, they both dove in to the largest pile of hay and disappeared from sight.

* * *

The High School students had begun their performance of _The Wizard of Oz _and being ever alert, Drake noticed Enos and Jenny dash to the wagon. He did nothing to call attention to the couple. He simply smiled when he saw them disappear and stretched lazily on the blanket under the tree. Drake was exhausted from his lack of sleep but grateful he could still call Daisy his girl. She gently massaged his sore shoulder as she watched the stage, oblivious to the couple enjoying their newlywed phase in the hay.

He was tempted to do the same thing, take her away and make up for last night's events…again. They had spent the night together, talking and making up…that had been particularly special. It was always easier to show Daisy his love than it was to use words. He would take her right now and disappear for a while if it weren't for his new problem.

Drake was watching the man across the street that caught his eye fifteen minutes ago. He had watched Jenny's every move. Now that she was in the hay, the man had changed his position, focusing his attention towards Jaxon. Drake was being cautious not to be noticed in his own observations, but it wouldn't be long and the man would know he had been spotted. His instincts were usually top notch and this time they were screaming surveillance. So far he saw only one man, but the hair on the back of his neck was on end. He was so engrossed over the situation he didn't hear Daisy.

"Drake?" Daisy whispered. "Where are Jenny and Enos?"

An inaudible grunt was her only reply.

"Drake!" she spoke a little louder. "Where did Enos and Jenny go?"

"Why?" the man had moved positions again but was now focused on him. The two men were locked in a battle of wills as they stared one another down. _Ya look like_ _ya be government…_

"I don't know why." Daisy resisted the urge to smack him. "Because they ain't here! I wanted to thank Enos for something he said last night. They were on the playground earlier. Why are ya' scowling?"

"Ya be nosey," he looked away from the man and glanced up with a sexy half-smile. "I think ya be tryin' to tell me something. Ya want me to take ya searching? Maybe…disappear for a bit?"

"Ya' keep lookin' at me like that and I'll insist that we disappear!" Daisy leaned over and whispered, "Ya' know, we could go to th' hay wagon and-"

"NO!" he spoke louder than intended and a few people looked their way.

Daisy quickly sat upright and flushed with embarrassment. "Drake! You jerk! You're a social nightmare!"

"Sorry! Now girl ya not be upset with me," he whispered. "Daisy, I'll not upset your uncle. I already made a poor impression and I know how much he means to ya."

"Aww…sugar. How sweet of you! I think Uncle Jesse likes ya' just fine, he wants to know ya' better is all. And here I thought ya' said ya' didn't care what they thought."

"I said I not need approval," he stated flatly. "That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Because it is." Drake watched the man move to a car and reach for the radio. The mic was pulled through the window as he stared at Cynthia. Drake bristled with concern. He was certain Travis was behind this.

"No, it's not." Daisy looked at him with confusion. "If you don't need his approval then you don't care what he thinks. Drake? Are ya' listening' to me?"

"QUIET!" a woman from the audience gave them a chastising look. "Just SHUSH!"

Daisy mouthed the word sorry then gave Drake a playful smack. "You're just makin' fun of me!" she whispered.

"Daisy, ya be my darlin' girl," he chuckled in amusement. "I'm just havin' fun with ya."

"Oh sugar." Giving an exasperated sigh, Daisy rolled her eyes and draped her arm across his chest before sitting back to watch the play.

Drake exchanged a nervous glance with Jaxon who nodded in acknowledgement. At least they both had seen the man. They had to alert Cynthia somehow. Enos and Jenny would be safe as long as the man stayed away from the wagon. If he headed their way, Drake and Jaxon would intervene.

* * *

Not far from Daisy, Cynthia sat with Luke, feeling very insecure and beginning to think she shouldn't have come. Things had forever changed regardless of the love she felt for Drake and the twins. When she planned to make Drake jealous, she hadn't expected things to go so wrong.

Cynthia's plans were in ruins and she was filled with grief. The love Drake held for her once burned so brightly but now not even a flicker remained. She wasn't Drake's fiancé anymore and she was tempted to leave before the auction today. That plan didn't feel right anymore either. What if he got angry with her? She better have a talk with Lulu and see if she would allow her to make a slight adjustment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Luke gently nudged her with his shoulder. "Ya' look far away."

"I guess I was far away." Cynthia picked up an orange she brought with her and began peeling it. "I was wondering if I made a mistake by coming today."

"I reckon that all depends on your reason. I'm sure glad you're here." Luke tucked her hair behind her ear. "You look a little tired. Do ya' feel all right?"

"You mean is my hangover gone?" she said with a crooked smile. "I'm better. I'm so sorry about last night. It was really kind of you to take care of me and stay at the hotel until I sobered up. Thank you. I don't know what I was thinking. Jenn was really upset with me this morning."

"It won't do you any good to beat yourself up over it." Luke's voice was calming and low. "Cynthia, after everything ya' went through it's understandable that ya' may have a tough go for awhile."

"That's kind of you, but just because it's tough doesn't justify my actions. What I said to Drake last night was…mean," Cynthia felt a pang in her chest. "Luke? I-I'm not a very good person anymore."

"Hey, now ya' just hold on a minute. What do ya' mean by that?" Luke turned to face her. "Listen to me, last night wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," she said quietly. "I got drunk and I lashed out at Drake and caused a big fight."

"It's like I said, it didn't matter if ya' had too much to drink or not. Darcy would have done th' same thing." Luke raised her chin to look at him. "I'm tellin' ya' again, it ain't your fault."

The air around them crackled with energy. Luke had an air of gallantry about him. It was like inherent nobility and he didn't deserve to be used. He was a good person...like she use to be. Tears began to sting her eyes and she didn't know what to do next. She opened up a little and told him how she felt. Maybe some honesty would help her find herself again.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror and not liked what was looking back at you? I don't know who I am anymore, Luke. I've spent eighteen months trying to find him and I lost myself along the way. I feel so … broken."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. She focused with all her might on the orange. Luke's strong hands covered hers and she stopped to chance a look into his eyes.

"I think you're too strong t' be broken," he said softly. "Give yourself some time to get over it. It ain't as bad as it seems. Ya' survived without him all this time. I reckon that means you already know how to live without him. What ya' held onto was th' hope of bein' with him. Ya' need to let yourself grieve and then let him go. A beautiful woman like you is bound to find love again."

"Oh Luke." Cynthia was deeply moved. "I don't know what to say. That's more of a kindness than I deserve."

He moved closer and wiped her tears, then she felt his breath on her cheek. Slowly turning her head towards him, her breath caught in anticipation. He placed a very tender kiss on her lips before moving back with a soft smile. Maybe, just maybe she should take her time and look deeper at what Luke was offering.

* * *

The man on the street leaned against the car, crossed his arms then sighed in boredom. His instructions were clear. Maintain his position and report any movement. He hated surveillance and he despised working with Travis. He was a control freak, but he had been a little less "by the book" lately. Maybe he would still get his chance to bust some heads. They were tracking criminals after all! He said the girl was being brought up on murderer charges, the big guy had killed a man who worked for Monroe, the other brother assaulted Travis, then the cop was turning a blind eye because he married the girl. Why they were only arresting the girl wasn't clear to him. But if Travis would just let him handle the arrest...

That wasn't going to happen. Travis said he wanted to handle this one personally. So unless they separated and ran...well...one could hope.

Travis had been rather upset to learn that Cynthia Alcott was here and that Boss Hogg was not. But knowing that Jenny was here with her cop husband had made the man's day.

He would play by the rules and try to be patient. Travis said she would probably run and he would get his chance to be the heavy. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

**_A/N: The Bachelor's Auction will be up tomorrow!_**


	14. The Bachelor Auction

_A/N: A Lantern pinion and a crown gear are a system of cogs run by waterwheels in mills that process grain. Most are run by turbines in this day and age although there are still several waterwheels still in use. Also, there is some minor language in this chapter; it's in Gaelic (Drake insisted). Thanks to all who read and/or review! We are picking things up! ENJOY!_

_*****Mild Language*****_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Bachelor Auction**

_Luck is what you have left  
over after you give 100 percent_.

~Langston Coleman

* * *

It was early Saturday morning when Dan raced across the north end of Swallows Meadow. Peanut tore across the ground with Dan's hands buried deep in his mane. Dirt flew in their wake as they sought the cover of the trees.

The heartbroken medic was on his way to the Circle M house when the plane made a low pass over the meadow. Caught out in the open of the large grassy pasture, he had dropped to the ground and hunkered down among the horses. When they bolted from panic he had no choice but to re-mount and make a run for it. He wasn't sure if he had been spotted. A saddled horse in a group might not be seen from that height, but if he didn't reach cover before the plane made another pass, he would stand out like a sore thumb! He pushed the horse as fast as he possibly could. If he were discovered on Enos's property before he got to the house...he would lose what little hope he had left.

The more he thought about it the more he began to worry that Enos had discovered his car and the plane was searching for him. He heard the engine in the distance, the single prop cutting through the peaceful silence of the morning with the grace of a chainsaw. Within moments it would appear over the trees. If he ever wanted to see Cowgirl again he had to get into the woods before the plane circled around. She would come to him, if he didn't get pulled off the property first!

He urged the horse on and Peanut put on a burst of speed. At the very last second he darted between the trees. He spun Peanut around and pulled out his binoculars to try and get a quick look at who was inside, but the trees that protected him also shielded his view of the sky. No matter, he was already convinced Enos was behind it. He would do anything to keep him away from Cowgirl.

The lonely days and nights, the occasional glimpses of her in the distance and the dreams were driving him closer to the edge of sanity. He came here to tell her he loved her but he was growing impatient. Each time he saw Enos, his blood boiled. When Enos touched her, Dan's world stopped spinning and he was back in a coma, helpless to change the circumstances. This morning was the worst. She was pale and he saw the tears. Enos must have done something and she needed him to take her away from this place. Cowgirl was ready. Dan was more than ready. It was time.

He waited an hour and the plane eventually flew away. He knew everyone was out at the fundraiser. The flyers had been all over town when he arrived. So Dan raced to the house to finish what he started.

"Hang on, Cowgirl. Ya' ain't gotta pretend much longer."

* * *

The students of Hazzard High had finished their performance of the play. Everyone mingled as the children were taken inside for lunch during the Bachelors Auction. Daisy met Katie and gathered with the large group of single women near the stage. While the band played Daisy watched Lulu pass a hat to the bachelors who stood beneath a tree near the sidewalk. Hopefully, Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke and the MacFarlands would be early in line.

Taking a quick look around, she saw the remaining spectators had moved to the shade to gain some relief from the warm day. But a few familiar faces were noticeably absent. Boss wasn't here to call the auction and Rosco hadn't shown up to participate. Lulu was putting on a brave face, but Daisy could see she was rather distraught.

Enos and Jenny were also nowhere to be found. Perhaps they went inside to be with the children. When Lulu announced their order Katie stood beside her and groaned. "Last? Jaxon is dead last?"

"Katie, nothin' goes th' way ya' expect it to in Hazzard County." Daisy laughed as they moved closer.

Time crept by as they watched the other bachelors do their part for the Orphanage. The women were enjoying some good-natured sparring as they fought bidding wars for their afternoon dates.

Ms. Tizdale broke into her piggy bank to afford her winning bid of $175 for Uncle Jesse. Cooter went for $250 to a strawberry blond from Sweetwater. Cletus brought in $150 and joined the ranks with Gus and Enos's wranglers to bring in about the same. Everyone laughed when a very bruised Darcy received only one bid from Lori Jean…for $50.

Amanda battled against several other girls, including six sealed bids that had been submitted for Bo. In the end for her $300 she walked hand in hand off the stage with her handsome bachelor.

Luke was up next and Daisy was dying to see who bid on him and how much.

"Lulu sure had a good idea, Katie. The orphanage is making a ton of money today!"

"We should be able to win with our bid if the amounts stay about the same." Katie searched for Jaxon near the tree. "They all seem higher than Jaxon was expecting. Except for Darcy's anyway."

"After last night, he had that coming. I think $300 for Bo is a lot for th' people in Hazzard." Daisy looked over at Cynthia. "I still can't believe she's going to bid! Do you think she will bid on Drake or Luke?"

"Cynthia? My guess is on Luke. She's been all over him today. I also overheard Jenny talking to her earlier and she was real angry. She said something about Cynthia watching her mouth around Drake."

"LADIES! Our package deal is coming up soon!" Lulu's voice boomed cheerfully over the speakers. "Our next bachelor is Luke Duke! Y'all get ready now! Luke? Ya' just bring yourself on up here!"

"Yes ma'am." Luke strolled across the stage with a smile.

"Here we go, Katie! Maybe Mary Anne will try to win the bid to spite Cynthia. This could get mighty interesting."

Katie had caught a look at Jaxon. "I expected Drake to be a little nervous, but Jaxon is usually real cool under pressure! They are both looking a bit on edge."

As the bidding began, Daisy stood on her toes to try and catch a glimpse of Drake. When she found him across the crowd, she saw that he was stiff and uncomfortable. Her guardian angel still seemed distracted, just like he had been during the play. But now he was glancing towards something across the street. Daisy couldn't see what it was, but when he turned around he carried a scowl. She managed to catch his eyes and waved, he responded with a nervous half-smile. _What's up with him?_

"Okay girls, th' last bid is $75 to Mary Anne! Ladies! Th' kids need that new playground! Do I have another?" Lulu received responses from several different girls.

"$100 for Luke!"

"$110!"

"Y'all are bein' cheap! $125!"

"$150!" Mary Anne's voice was clear and concise. "He's havin' lunch with me t'day ladies!"

Laughter broke out in the crowd as well as some imperceptible comments.

"I just can't believe it!" Daisy was bowled over. "I thought Cynthia was going to bid but she ain't said a word! If she goes after Drake…"

"Just look at your cousin's face. He looks miserable!"

Daisy looked at the stage and a pained expression was evident. Luke tried to maintain a good-natured smile regardless of the last bid going to his ex-girlfriend.

"I still think he's better off with Mary Anne," Daisy took another look over her shoulder. "He's falling for Cynthia and she's nothin' but trouble! I guess he must see somethin' in her that I can't, but I'm worried about him getting hurt. I know she's gonna bid on Drake! She ain't said nothin'!"

Just as the words left her mouth, Cynthia stepped up on a hay bale and announced her bid. "$350!"

The crowd gasped, Daisy's mouth gaped and Luke's eyes twinkled as he smiled. The amount was the highest bid of the day.

Then Mary Anne stood on a bale and bellowed, "$360!"

"$370!" Cynthia countered

Mary Anne hissed. "$380!"

Then Cynthia looked up at Luke…and smiled.

"Going once! Going twice…SOLD!"

Luke tried not to frown although he did groan under his breath at his misfortune.

"Mary Anne I have some sealed bids, so ya' hold on just a second! Would everyone please give all of our donors another thank you for th' kids!?" There was a round of applause as Lulu was handed a clipboard. "Thank y'all so much! Let's see what we have here! Well, Mary Anne, I'm sorry but we got us a new winner! Cynthia Alcott come and get your bachelor for $400.00!"

The audience gasped over the amount and then began to applaud. Cynthia ran up to retrieve a very relieved Luke, thankful that Lulu allowed her to switch her bachelor before the auction began. Before leaving the stage, she threw her arms around him. Luke responded first with a kiss, then he dipped her dramatically without breaking the kiss as she giggled in delight. The crowd was thoroughly entertained and his smooth move incited booming applause. The cheers and whistles that followed drown out audible conversation.

"LUKE!?" Daisy was shaking Katie back and forth. "Oh my stars what is he DOING? DO YA' SEE THAT!?"

"Yeah, that's a little hard to miss!"

Daisy immediately sought out Drake to see his reaction to such an impassioned display. Much to her satisfaction, Drake was looking directly at _her_ and ignoring the show. He had apparently learned his lesson, raising an eyebrow at Daisy. If it affected him at all, it wasn't visible from where she stood. Daisy smiled proudly before Katie caught her attention.

"DAISY! $400!?" Katie shouted the amount then lowered her voice. "Jaxon only gave us $750 between us. What if we don't have enough?"

"I have my rainy day money, but it's only $75 and some change. I don't know what we can do." Daisy shifted anxiously as reality started to sink in. "Ya' know th' guys going up together was really popular and th' fact that they have a lot of money is gonna make these girls pounce! At least Cynthia is out, but Margaret's sealed bid worries me!"

"Oh, I could strangle Jaxon for doing this!" Katie caught Jaxon's attention and crinkled her nose at him.

* * *

Jaxon looked at Katie dumbfounded before turning to Drake for advice. "What do you think Katie's upset about now? I can't figure her out! One minute she's happy, the next she's mad at me for something!"

Drake stood against the tree with one ankle crossed over the other. "I told ya, Numpty. Ya know squat about women!"

"HEY! YOU are the one who tore up my suspension over his woman last night!"

"Ya not be so emotional, Jaxon! We have a bigger problem."

"I'm NOT emotional. Jenny's the one that's been emotional. I've kept an eye on our problem." Jaxon glanced behind him casually to see if the man had moved. "He's still across the street but he's moved three houses down. That's Donnie. He's one of Travis's goons. He's a rookie agent. If Travis was going to put us under surveillance, he should at least be half-way smart about it."

"This not be the time for me to have a busted shoulder." Drake adjusted his sling as he grumbled. "I think the arse wants us to know he's a watchin'! It be his way of upsettin' Jenny."

"I saw him watching Cynthia, too." Jaxon said with worry. "I wish she would come stay at the ranch where we can keep an eye on her. I'm going to try and convince her again. Speaking of Jenny, where is Enos? We need to let him know about this guy. He's the deputy, let's have him do the confrontation."

"Jenny and Enos will be here anytime. Ya need to get to Cynthia after the auction, find out if Travis poses a threat to her. I can't or Daisy will be hangin' my noggin on the wall over it."

"I'll take care of it," Jaxon sighed in frustration. "I have a better idea for our friend over there. I need you to walk Jenny and the girls to the square. I'll stay behind with Enos and pull this guy in an alley away from the kids. Maybe we can get him to tell us what Travis is doing. I need to know more before I meet with father later this afternoon."

Drake glared at the man across the street. "Ya be careful, Numpty. He's a big one."

"I'll be fine. That isn't muscle it's too many donuts. I'm more concerned about Katie. Why is she frowning at me?" Jaxon gave Katie his best smile and tilted his head to the side. Her face lit up. "There, that's more like it!"

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Lulu's voice was shaky. "We are short one bachelor. If anyone sees Sheriff Rosco, ya' drag him up here to th' stage!" Lulu turned away from the crowd to speak to one of the volunteers for a moment. When she spoke again, she was back to normal. "Alright ladies it's finally time for that package deal! I need Jaxon and Drake MacFarland up here! Come on, boys! Let's get th' fun started!"

The crowd applauded and the girls began to hoot and hollar with excitement.

"Numpty, maybe I'll just stay-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jaxon shoved Drake up the steps. "Shut up and smile."

Drake stopped halfway up and growled, "NOT. SMILING."

"Then keep looking at Daisy! At least you'll look like a normal human being!"

Jaxon ignored the curses that came his way. He turned Drake around and gave him another push. They walked across the stage as Drake muttered and grumbled.

The crowd of girls that rushed forward pointing and whistling only added to their discomfort. By now, Jaxon was feeling just as awkward as Drake. When the Duke boys got on the stage he didn't think it could get any worse! The comments some of the girls were making began to make his skin crawl and he suddenly felt self-conscious. Taking his own advice he found Katie's eyes and thankfully she was waiting with a reassuring smile.

"Never again. Where is Jenny?" Jaxon feigned a smile. "Luke's bid was $400."

"She's with Enos. They not be back yet?"

"No! They not be back yet!" Jaxon mimicked. "Just one more reason for Katie's special dessert! She's whipped it up just for him."

"Ha!" Drake snorted. "Ya make sure he eats enough of it, but not til ya meet father and deal with Travis's man."

* * *

Back in the audience, Katie and Daisy were beginning to worry. Katie had come up with a plan to increase their bid, but had a slight problem. "Daisy? Where are Enos and Jenny?" Katie turned around in a circle. "I haven't seen them since the play! Jenny can't slip us any cash if she's NOT HERE!"

"I ain't seen them since they were on th' playground! It's too late! Lulu is starting! I'll hold off so we don't push up th' amount!"

"Okay ladies! If everyone is ready I'll begin! Remember, two girls can pool funds and highest bid wins! Y'all have read the bios on our newest residents and let's start things off right! Ya' got a couple of real handsome men up here! Let's make them feel welcome! Can I have an openin' bid?"

"$200!"

"$250!"

"$300!"

"$400!"

"Ya' cheap hussies!" Margaret stepped up on a bale. "$550!"

The crowd gasped again and several of the girls moaned and dropped back. Cindy Lou stood suspiciously close to Margaret. There were two Barracudas going after the brothers and Daisy winced.

"Daisy!" Katie dug her fingernails in Daisy's arm. "DO something!"

"But Margaret might bid higher! I don't want to make things worse!"

"Going once! Going twice!"

"Things just GOT worse! MAKE A BID!" Katie was in a tizzy.

"Them girls ain't gettin' my man!" Daisy jumped on a bale, "$600!"

"$650!" Margaret countered.

"$660!" Daisy tried to look calm and confident.

Margaret stuck her chin in the air, "$700."

"$710!" Daisy was desperately hoping to slow it down but it wasn't working. She ventured a quick look at Drake. He was white as a sheet while Jaxon stood with his mouth hanging open. They both searched the crowd, obviously looking for their sister.

Unfortunately, Enos and Jenny were enjoying their quiet moment and could care less about the bidding war.

"$725!" said Margaret.

"Katie, what do I do?" Daisy bit her lip. "Should I go for it?"

"Yes! Go for it. No sense in prolonging the agony."

Daisy pulled Katie up on the bale and squeezed her hand as they both crossed their fingers. "$750!"

Drake rubbed his forehead as the pressure continued to rise and Jaxon visibly gulped.

Margaret shimmied her shoulders. "Come to mama, boys! $800!"

Katie almost fell over "Oh NO! I-I can't take it!"

"I hope this works, Katie! $826.13!"

There was an outbreak of laughter.

"Awww…sounds like ya' ran short, Daisy!" Margaret sneered at the girls and said, "$826.14!"

"Katie? Do you have anything else? That was every last penny I had!"

The stunned look and anger that flashed in Katie's eyes when she spun her head towards Jaxon answered her question. Daisy looked at the brothers in dismay. Jaxon shrugged his shoulders helplessly and she could see Drake working his jaw, the vein in his neck pulsed rapidly.

"This…is bad. It's SO BAD!" Katie continued to shoot daggers at Jaxon with her eyes.

"Okay folks, the bid stands at…$826.14!" Lulu giggled in amusement. "So do we have any others?"

Daisy looked everywhere for Jenny and Enos to no avail. She looked back at Drake and pictured him spending the afternoon with Margaret, or worse…CINDY LOU! Her stomach flipped over.

"Oh NO!" Daisy was so angry she felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. "This is it. I'm not sure I can watch!"

"Jaxon should have given us more! Daisy, she's going to win!"

"I know!" she began to turn bright red. "We were outbid by a penny?!"

"Going once! Going twice!"

Katie lost what was left of her composure. "JAXON SINCLAIR MACFARLAND! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Jaxon winced onstage.

"Sinclair?!" Daisy was momentarily distracted.

There was a ripple of laughter in the crowd before Lulu called the bidding to a close.

"SOLD...for $826.14 to Margaret!"

Margaret and Cindy Lou squealed and screamed as they jumped up and down. Drake suddenly shoved his brother and muttered several phrases in Gaelic that Daisy didn't understand.

"I can't believe it." Daisy said. "I just can't believe it."

* * *

Up on the stage, Drake turned his back to the audience and grabbed Jaxon by the collar, "Mac an donais! Numpty! Ya Mac na bèiste! Gondah! GONDAH!"

"Stop it, Drake! It's bad enough the whole town knows my middle name! I don't need you to embarrass me on top of it!"

"Pogue mahone!" Drake let go and clenched his fist. "Ya think this be embarassin! Ya WAIT until them girls get ya off the stage! I expect ya will have to fight for your virtue!"

"DRAKE!" Jaxon was mortified. "You wouldn't DARE!"

Drake paced back and forth as his eyes bore a hole through his little brother. Then with a furrowed brow he snarled, "By the end of the day, Numpty! **END OF** **THE DAY!"** He continued to rant and rave. Then inches from Jaxon's face he spoke low and with force. "Ya be sayin' your prayers! I'll NOT be stuck with the Barracudas! If so, before the sun be set ya have my word…Hazzard will know ya be replacin' Enos as oldest virgin in the county! **MY WORD, NUMPTY!"**

"**WHAT!? DRAKE!** Don't you DARE! I had no idea they would go that high!" Jaxon put his palms on his temples. "This is NOT happening! I'll never hear the end of it from Enos! Drake y-you _can't_ do this to me! Uh-oh…I'm gonna be sick!"

"Daisy! Look at Jaxon!" Katie gasped.

"He looks about as sick as I feel!" Daisy was ready for the ground to swallow her whole. "A penny, Katie! A PENNY!"

"Okay Ladies! Ya' all know the MacFarlands were in high demand! We have 12 sealed bids, let's see if Margaret's bid stands!"

"It's gonna stand all right!" Margaret winked at Jaxon.

Daisy was grasping at hope. "Did Jaxon put in a sealed bid, too?"

"I don't know!" Katie looked at Jaxon and raised her eyebrows expectantly. He shook his head no and her heart sank. "We're doomed."

"That's right, Daisy!" Cindy Lou said smugly. "I made sure I won that cool drink of water!"

There was another wave of laughter from the crowd and Jaxon felt his knees go weak. "I'm being punished for picking on Enos."

"YA THINK!? Numpty, ya tell me ya put in a sealed bid to be safe!"

"I…um…" he gulped. "I didn't think it was necessary! I did the research! I'm sorry! I mean I'm REALLY SORRY! You have NO IDEA how sorry!"

"What be the problem, Numpty!? Ya not normally be reckless!" Drake muttered as he continued his pacing. He caught sight of Cindy Lou out of the corner of his eye as she puffed out her chest. When she blew a kiss his way he rolled his eyes and joined his brother in nausea.

"Margaret and Cindy Lou?" Lulu paused for dramatic affect and Daisy couldn't stand it. She stepped down from the bale and spun on her heals. She was leaving, too angry and upset to watch. She hadn't gone far when she heard Lulu's voice again. "I'm sorry girls, but you've been out bid by a sealed bid."

"**WHAT!?"** The pitch of Margaret's voice had everyone covering their ears. "But my father put in a sealed bid for $1,000!"

Daisy spun around and raced back to Katie. "If Margaret didn't win," she gasped. "Oh no! Cynthia? No way!"

"She's too busy kissing Luke! I don't know who it was!"

Daisy suddenly gasped, "I know who it was! Lori Jean! That's why she only spent $50 on Darcy! It was a pity bid!"

"Oh! Perfect timing!" Katie said sarcastically. "NOW Jenny and Enos show up." Katie threw her hands up in the air.

Enos walked across the yard carrying Jenny on his back. Jenny hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek as the two chatted away. They were oblivious to the disaster that had just befallen the girls.

Near the stage it was Margaret's turn to be infuriated. **"Lulu! **Who won?"

"The winning bid was for $1,500.00!"

There was a loud simultaneous gasp and the crowd went quiet.

"The bid was made by Miss Daisy Duke!" Lulu continued, "Come get your bachelors, Daisy!"

"WHAT!?" Daisy said stunned.

"HUH!?" Jaxon staggered a bit. "Where did…?"

"BLIMEY HELL!" Drake shoved Jaxon again. "Ya be mad for talkin' me into this, Numpty! MAD! DAISY! Ya get up here and kiss me, Girl! NOW!"

At first the crowd whispered in shock and Daisy was frozen in place. Then the laughter and applause began to increase, regardless of the obvious confusion in the air around Daisy and the MacFarland brothers.

"Daisy!" Katie said. "Do like Scarlett O'Hara! Worry about it tomorrow! Get up there and kiss your Rhett!"

She broke into laughter and ran on the stage with Katie. Daisy threw her arms around Drake as he pulled her into a possessive kiss. Katie did the same with Jaxon.

Margaret stormed away in a snit with Cindy Lou as the boisterous audience continued their ruckus.

Lulu stepped forward and with pride in her voice she announce the final totals. With all the sealed bids they had raised almost $5,000.00 for the orphanage.

* * *

Enos helped Jenny to his shoulders so she could see what was going on. She waved to her brothers, who each had their respective girlfriends on each arm. As they made their way towards her from the stage, Jenny continued to search the crowd. Someone important was missing.

"Deputy? I don't see Rosco anywhere!"

Enos tried to quash the nervous tension he felt. He hadn't been seen since yesterday and he wouldn't miss the auction unless he was on a call. With most of the town here, that wasn't likely.

"Try and get Lulu's attention, or Cletus's. Maybe they know somethin'."

"Lulu's on the stage," she replied. "Jaxon and Drake are here with the girls though. Hey guys! We missed it, how much did you raise for the kids?"

"SISTER!" Drake was a wreck. "Ya left us out on a limb! We almost got stuck with the Barracudas! They outbid the girls!"

"Really?" Jenny said with surprise. "But, if they outbid the girls, how did you end up with Daisy and Katie?"

Daisy eyed Enos suspiciously. "That's what I wanna know! Lulu has no idea where the sealed bid came from. It was $1,500 in cash! Enos? Did you do this?"

"Possum on a gumbush, Dais! I'm sure glad ya' won and all, but it weren't our money. It ain't…um…proper to use our ranch donation thataway."

_OUR ranch? OUR money? _ Daisy ignored the feeling the comment gave her. "If it ain't you, then who is it? DRAKE!" Daisy spun around and smacked him in the arm. "YOU JERK! I thought we had an understandin'! Why didn't ya' tell me!?"

"GIRL! It NOT be my money! I gave ya' money for the bid! I thought ya said last night ya trusted me!?"

Enos noticed the man on the street and quickly grabbed Jenny to pull her to the ground. "Hold on, Jenny! I gotta get ya' down!"

"I-I see him!" Jenny was already adjusting her balance to move.

Enos bent down and spun her around to the ground. His hands gripped her arms as he looked at her with concern. "Did ya' see him? Are ya' all right?"

"Yes!" Jenny was shaking as she clung to Enos. "Jaxon? There's a man across the street in a suit watching us. He was staring right at me. He looks like GBI or FBI."

"That's our bigger problem," Jaxon said. "His name is Donnie and he's one of Travis's men, he's real rough around the edges. Enos? We have a plan and you need to be the one to talk to him."

* * *

The tall Georgia pines surrounded the small hunting cabin nestled on the side of the hill. Rays of sunshine made their way through the canopy of branches to the forest floor. Boss Hogg sat on the step to the cabin; his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging down and his spirits hanging even lower.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting here, but when he arrived at the cabin he found it empty. The fireplace was cold and the dust on the small table by the kitchenette undisturbed. The bed hadn't been slept in and it was painfully obvious that Rosco wasn't here. No one had been here in quite some time.

He was unable to remain still any longer, consumed with worry and wrought with a feeling of impending disaster. His feet felt like heavy bricks as he walked across the carpeting of pine needles. He had no other choice but to go back to the station and report his brother-in-law missing. Sickened by the thought that Travis or Monroe may be behind it. Monroe didn't leave survivors.

The hardest part would be breaking it to Lulu. He looked at the time and realized he had missed the auction. It didn't matter, she was going to be even more upset by the time he was done explaining. He sighed sadly and drove away from the cabin; well aware that today was a day of reckoning.

* * *

On the bottom floor of an old converted gristmill, Rosco sat on a stone floor shivering from the cold. He had drawn up his knees and crossed his arms as tightly as he could. The damp cold air seeped right through his clothes and into his bones. He must be up in the mountains, he could hear the rushing water just outside.

He wasn't sure how he got here or exactly how long he had been here. Who ever had him hadn't said so much as "howdy" to him. He had been seated on the hood of his car, thinking of Polly and looking at the stars, when someone called his name. He answered in the affirmative and then…

Rosco couldn't remember a thing. He never saw a face. He didn't remember being hit, drugged or any of that sort of thing. He woke before dawn with a dull headache. The room had an old shaft in the ceiling and the lantern pinion hung precariously above him. The horizontal shaft was on the floor and the large crown gear hung on the wall unmoving. It didn't look like any of the mills in Hazzard.

He suspected that somehow Monroe had learned of his appointment with Sr. Agent Simmons on Monday. But if Monroe were behind this, he would be dead by now. They must need him for something…like the location of the gun. If that was the case he would have to keep his mouth shut or he would be killed on the spot.

Roscoe had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't that simple. When he woke, the mill works were not the only thing he saw. He initially thought he was dead when he woke to see Polly's eyes looking back at him. For a few minutes she had faded in and out of his vision as he got his wits about him. He told her he missed her, he loved her, he was sorry and all the things he said in his dreams. Then he heard her melodic voice and he reached out to touch her. She had been real. For a glorious, blissfully ignorant moment, Polly was really here with him. But then his vision cleared and he was shocked back to reality.

He looked across the room and saw her sitting in the corner. He was furious at her for not being who he wanted her to be. He had shoved her away in his grief and now she was afraid of him. She sat in her pretty red dress, shivering from the same cold. He really should try and talk to her, but right now it was just too…much. That would make it more real. She wasn't the girl he dreamt of each night.

But she was pretty like Polly. She would occasionally glance at him then look down demurely. Her dress accentuated every curve tastefully and he had to look close to tell she was middle aged. If she would tell him how she got here, maybe he would at least know who had them and why.

Then she looked over at him with those eyes and his heart fell to his stomach. Her tears began again and he looked away. It was time to be a lawman and start working on fixing this mess. They should start talking, but he wished…he just wished.

_Just keep it simple._

"Um…I ain't gonna hurt ya'. I'm sorry if I scared ya'. M-my name is Rosco."

"I know."

"Y-you know? Well how'd ya' know that?"

"You're uniform? You're name is on the inside of your jacket."

Of course it was. Momma still labeled everything from his shirts to his shorts. It was annoying as all get out. It wasn't like they would be confused with anyone else's! "Oh…well see, I forgot about Momma's…nevermind. Ya' ain't told me your name."

"You live with your mother?" She smiled. The first smile he had seen from her. It was pretty.

_Like Polly's…_

Throwing up his armor of cool indifference he answered. "No, I don't live with momma. Are you kiddin'? She lives with me!" A fist with a thumb to his chest drove his point home.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought it was…sweet. She must be a good mother," her smile vanished and she looked away.

He went back to watching her. She lay down on the floor, pressing her cheek against the cold stone as her hair fell in soft puddles around her head. Tears spilled from her eyes and her breath hitched. The cut on her head looked painful. Rosco figured she felt much worse than he did. She looked back at him, frail and shivering, her hands tucked under her chin as her bottom lip quivered. He tried not to focus on her eyes.

He stood and took off his jacket. Taking a seat beside her he covered her with it.

"Thank you, but don't you need it?"

"I reckon ya' need it more than I do. Ain't ya' gonna tell me your name?"

"But, you're the Sheriff…of Hazzard."

"Yes ma'am, but that don't tell me nothin' about you."

"D-did you find my necklace? I dropped it on purpose at the quarry."

"OH! You were th' woman that drove th' Mustang? See the dipstick investigated that case, I don't know if he found th' necklace 'cause…well, I ain't seen Enos since that day. Ya' got any family? Is there anybody lookin' for ya?"

She avoided the question. "Enos? You call him a dipstick?"

"Well I know I probably shouldn't be so hard on him. He's a good kid, just gets on my nerves sometimes is all. Now are ya' gonna tell me your name?"

"I…I don't know."

"Ya' don't remember?"

"Rosco, I don't think I should tell you my name."

"Oh tiddly-tuddly. What's your name?"

"Promise not to ask me a bunch of questions?"

"Lady, I'm only askin' ya' one and I ain't gettin' no where! What makes ya' think I'd ask ya' anymore?"

"Because of my name."

"Ohhhh good grief! All right I promise not t'ask ya' a bunch of questions! Now what's so god-awful about your name? What is it?"

"My name is Bridgette MacFarland. You can call me Gidget."


	15. The Evil Sorcerer's Plan

_A/N: I just updated a couple of days ago, so be sure to catch Chapter 14! GWCI is the acronym for Georgia Women's Correctional Institution.* In this chapter, there are a few references to the characters of Otis and Agnes Strate, created by WENN9366 in The Story of Us! Thanks to all who continue to read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Minor Violence/ Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Evil Sorcerer's Plan**

_There is a garden in every childhood,  
an enchanted place where colors are  
brighter, the air softer, and the morning  
more fragrant than ever again_.

~Elizabeth Lawrence

* * *

The fall breeze wafted the din of laughter and music from the orphanage as Jenny and Drake strolled into Hazzard Square. The shops were closed and the normally active streets deserted. The theater marquee displayed its movie and respective times but there was no one there to see. They were both well aware of the danger that lurked behind them.

Next to the store where colorful banners announced specials, Jaxon stood waiting in the alley for Donnie and Enos. With no life in the streets, Donnie made no effort to hide his surveillance as he walked boldly behind the siblings. Even Enos thought the town appeared forgotten as he followed Donnie and waited for the plan to fall in place. It was hard to believe that in just a few short hours, the citizens of Hazzard would return to the brightly decorated square for the evening dance.

All were concerned about what Travis was trying to do, but Drake carried an additional burden. Ever since the auction, Drake was oppressed with guilt and felt as if he had betrayed Daisy.

Drake was trying. He told himself over and over that it didn't hurt when Luke kissed Tia. When he had sought Daisy's loving eyes during the auction the pain stopped for a brief moment. He was certain there was a blunt object protruding from his chest where his heart once resided.

When Drake had his accident his emotions were raw and unfettered. The love for them that night was equally powerful, equally binding…and it almost killed him. It was Daisy's voice that he heard as he sat trapped in the twisted wreckage. He picked her and shoved the love for Tia back in a coffin before one love destroyed the other and left him with absolutely nothing.

It was so unfair. It would have hurt just as much if Darcy had kissed Daisy that way, or any man. No matter what choice he made, he was forced to grieve the loss of the other love. He had already lost Tia once, better to grieve her love a second time then learn to get over Daisy. Was that even possible?

Daisy's love was as fresh and bright as a new spring morning. She brought him back from the edge of death in more ways than one. There was nothing more alive to him. She was in the air around him, his first thought when he woke and his last before drifting off to sleep. Then she became the woman in his dreams. There was no doubt in his mind and he wanted her to stay forever.

Drake adored Daisy. He _loved _her. She was the one he picked to be with him, to live in the house when it was finished, to be his until time ceased to exist. He couldn't go back to Tia if he wanted to. But he didn't know how to control the pain he felt when she was right in front of him, let alone understand it.

After the dance tonight she would be moving to the ranch and he was concerned about the problems it might cause. Daisy certainly wasn't happy about it and everything was a jostled mess. If he could just take Daisy and run for a while. But he couldn't…he was needed here.

Jenny squeezed his arm and he traded one set of problems for another. It was time to focus on protecting the one woman who had been there for him his entire life.

A loud scuffle behind them signaled that Jaxon had made his move. Drake took a look to see Enos dash into the alley. Taking Jenny's hand, they turned around and took their time, neither one in a hurry to discover what cruelty fate had waiting.

* * *

Travis sat in his car contemplating what to do about Cynthia Alcott. How had he missed her being in Hazzard!? She could damage his entire plan if she went to the authorities. He didn't register her as an informant with his supervisor. She was dead as far as the world was concerned. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

He had arranged everything surrounding her "death." He even had a Jane Doe buried in the coffin so the MacFarland's wouldn't be the wiser. He knew with Drake's history there would be no viewing of the body. Drake couldn't handle it after what happen to him as a boy.

Travis needed someone that would do whatever he told them to help Gidget smuggle out Monroe's information. Getting back to Drake had been powerful motivation for Cynthia and it kept her in control for a long time. He never should have forwarded the photos of Drake kissing Daisy at the barn. That was mistake number one. Then everything fell apart in Wyoming. He should have just eliminated her but Gidget begged him not to and her desperate need to be loved by her children again led to foolishness. She wanted to reunite her son with his fiancé as a peace offering. She waited too long, it all backfired and he lost Gidget in her grief.

In the end, Drake didn't take her back anyway.

He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Maybe it wasn't too late to eliminate her. He was so close to having everything he ever wanted, retirement, money, Monroe…and _his_ fairy tale ending. But the plan had to go all the way through and Cynthia could ruin things if she reported him.

Travis hadn't soiled his hands and sullied his professional reputation so he could be in the cell next to Wallace Monroe. He wasn't giving up his fairy tale future. He was NOT giving up Gidget. The price he paid was too high and Cynthia was already dead as far as the world was concerned. He started the car and the decision was made.

Cynthia had to go.

* * *

Enos's footfall sounded louder than normal against the abandoned sidewalk of his hometown. He kept his pace steady and waited for Jaxon to confront Donnie. This man was messing with his wife and his plans. Up ahead he could see Jenny and even now she caused him to smile. As he thought of the memories they created this morning with the children, and after, his blood began to warm. The images would never be erased from his mind and someday they would have children of their own. He chuckled thinking of her this morning...his fairy princess in the sandbox.

As he watched her walk he continued to think of their future. He would make the time and plan more outings with his wife. They would ride Swallow's Meadow and fish Hazzard Pond. In fact, he would take her to all of his fishing spots and hiding places. Maybe he would take her to the old homestead - when Ma was gone for bingo. They would go to the races, take long Sunday drives together through the Blue Ridge Mountains and share numerous sunsets on the swing at the Circle M. Their child would be surrounded by love and joy from the moment of its creation, when it was time. Jenny was so little that he looked at his hands a moment and wondered, just how tiny would their offspring be?

He glanced back at Jenny and noticed the easy sway of her hips. Yep, they would enjoy every moment of being a couple. He sighed contentedly and the warmth suddenly turned to heat. He looked at the sidewalk to break his train of thought. Anything not to think about the way she glided across the ground, or how the breeze gently ruffled her hair, or how she felt as she slept across his chest in the hay, or the taste of her lips…

_Ding dang it… _

He wondered how long this honeymoon phase would last. Not that he was complaining but it could be distracting. He swallowed hard and looked across the square to the station, curious if Rosco had returned. With the streets closed it was impossible to tell, the patrol cars weren't in front of the building.

It was unusual for Rosco to disappoint Lulu. Once Donnie was dealt with, the station was his next destination. His future plans with Jenny needed to be secured. A conversation with Rosco, a phone call to Chuck Ferguson, then he would go back to the orphanage until Jaxon meets with Ian. He wasn't certain how he would convince Jaxon to let him tag along, but he would follow him if he didn't cooperate. It was important that he speak with Ian.

Jenny had a dream when she dozed off in his arms. It affected him profoundly and Enos wanted Ian to be aware of what she was going through. His daughter was talking in her sleep, calling out to her "Pops" and begging him to "talk to her." Apparently her father was once a decent human being. Jenny needed and deserved more than what he was giving to her. If he could talk to his sons, he could talk to his daughter. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up in the dumpster again but he would do anything for her.

He noticed Drake and Jenny were crossing the street as Donnie approached the alley alongside Rheubottoms, Enos picked up his pace. Jaxon was ready and in the blink of an eye the man was yanked from the sidewalk…not that a soul was around to see it happen.

He raced around the corner and closed the gap between them as Donnie took a swing, which Jaxon easily avoided. Enos rushed up behind him and twisted his arm behind his back. He had the man against the wall in no time and pulled out his cuffs with a free hand. Donnie fought and it took both of them to cuff the 6'4", 280-pound monster.

"HEY! I'm FBI! What do you think you're doing?"

"Ya' just calm down, mister. I don't care if ya' are FBI, it ain't fair takin' a swing at Jaxon with these!" Enos yanked the set of brass knuckles off Donnie's hand then took the man's gun and checked him for other weapons.

Jaxon took over and held onto Donnie's handcuffed wrists, stunned to see the weapon he was concealing. "Get on your knees, Donnie! Geez, Enos. Thanks for saving about eight teeth."

"Get your hands off me, MacFarland!" Donnie hissed. "You're not a cop!"

"He ain't a cop, but I am. Th' name is Deputy Strate. I reckon ya' already know that." Enos pulled out his badge and clipped it on his belt.

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES!" When he failed to comply Jaxon kicked the back of his left knee and down the man went. "STAY THERE!"

Enos bent down to look the man in the eye. "Mister, it's time we had us a talk. What kinda foolishness is Travis tryin' to pull. Why did he send ya' to watch my wife?"

Enos was somewhat impressed with himself. He managed to keep his composure regardless of the anger he felt over this man making Jenny uncomfortable and interrupting their afternoon.

"Why don't you take these cuffs off and we can handle this like men?!" Donnie spewed his bad attitude, his eyes void of any kindness. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Like your tough without your brass knuckles, fatboy! Don't worry, Enos. You can take him, he's only a danger to donuts."

"SHUT UP, MacFARLAND!"

"I asked ya' a question, Mister. Why are ya' here?" Enos stood tall, his thumbs in his beltloops. The man's only response was a barely audible scoff.

"Look buddy, you can kneel on that concrete until my ma gives up cigarettes and Bob Barker. I want an answer. Th' next step is I throw ya' in a cell while I call Atlanta to find out what you're doin' here. Somethin' tells me I'm gonna find out ya' ain't authorized to be watchin' th' MacFarlands. What case are ya' investigatin?"

"You know why I'm here! Go ahead! Call! Arrest me!" he paused as his lip curled up in a snarl. Travis was specific; he was not to tell them details. Donnie wanted to…he _really_ wanted to. "I'm waiting. Take me in. I'm not telling you anything!"

"Why is he interested in th' Kittredge Mine case?" Enos was beginning to think he was out of luck.

"How should I know?" If they were on to Travis's plan Donnie could let just a little bit slip. They couldn't stop it anyway. "You know exactly what she did! She's gonna make a pretty little inmate."

Enos thought he misheard but the unaltered look on Donnie's face fueled his doubt. Anger seared him from the inside out as his worst fears began to manifest.

"She ain't _done_ nothin'!" he heard himself say.

Donnie sat back on his heels, wincing from the pressure on his knees and spoke with a nefarious tone. "I hear their having some troubles at the GWCI and at Arrendale, too. Bet you're wishing you married a real dog about now…ain't ya', hick."

Enos was too stunned by his words to respond and ignored the verbal slight.

"What's he talking about?" Jaxon wasn't familiar with the prison system in Georgia. Enos certainly wished what little he knew he could eradicate from memory.

The rumors and newspaper articles caused his hair to stand on end. The investigation at GWCI for guards raping female inmates had gone on for over three years and was still underway. Arrendale was so overcrowded that inmates were beating others with anything they could get their hands on. Combination locks in socks were the weapon of choice, but broomsticks and trashcans were also used. Pretty girls were the first to be targeted. As the fear squeezed the air from his lungs he reached for the wall to steady himself.

"Enos? You okay?"

"Just gimme a sec, Jaxon."

Jaxon's patience eroded away as he watched Enos turn pale. "Donnie, you better start giving me details! The only thing keeping me from ripping you apart piece by piece is ENOS! TALK! What is Travis doing with those faxes? What is he up to?"

"Go to hell, MacFarland. Take your sister with you."

Enos grabbed the man by the collar and had his fist pulled back when Jaxon stopped him. "Let it go, Enos. Just take him to the station and call Atlanta. By the time Travis gets here to straighten it out we might have more information. Don't give Travis any reason to arrest you."

"Go ahead!" Donnie chuckled spitefully. "You'll see. I'll be out in time to watch it go down."

Jaxon let Enos go and he lowered his fist. But he wasn't finished and he pulled Donnie to his feet. "Before what goes down? YA' ANSWER ME!"

"You just have to wait and find out!"

"Deputy! What are you doing?!" Jenny appeared in the alley with Drake.

Enos had enough of Donnie and wasn't about to tell her what was said. He wanted Jenny as far away from here as possible. "Drake, take Jaxon and get Jenny home. I'm takin' him to th' station then looking at a file." Enos began to lead him away.

"No, I'm going with you." Jenny reached out and took his arm. "Please. Don't walk away from me this way. Were in this together. Remember?"

"Jenny, go back to the ranch where I know you're safe. Ya' gotta trust me, hun. It's for th' best. I'll be right behind ya'. Please."

"Safe? From what Travis is planning?" Jenny saw his fear and tears pooled in her eyes. He wasn't telling her everything. "Deputy?"

Donnie spoke up, "You'll enjoy pr-"

"KEEP MOVING, TUBBY!" Jaxon shoved him forward before he could say more. "Watch your mouth! I'm not afraid of sharing a cell with you!"

Enos was keeping his wife away from the station...the one place she would probably go first if Donnie's taunts had any merit. He wasn't willing to risk her going inside after what he heard and couldn't protect her from what he didn't see coming. He was still trying to figure out how they could put her in prison.

"Please, Hun. Wait here for me with Jaxon and Drake. Stay outside. I'll just be a few minutes. Then I'm takin' ya' home."

"HOME? NO! Absolutely not!" Jenny grasped his shirt, "Tell me what's happening! We're in this together! You promised me! Deputy, you aren't going alone with him!"

"Ding dang it, Jenny! I'm tryin' to protect ya! Would ya' just listen to me for once!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Jaxon and Drake winced. "For ONCE? Why do I need protection inside a POLICE STATION?! I'm coming to talk to Rosco! I'll go by myself if you don't want to go with me! You can't stop me!"

"Dang it! Ya' ain't listenin'! I know what I'm doin'! Just do what I asked ya' to! I mean it, Jenny! Stop bein' stubborn and GO HOME!"

"Wh-what?" she was aghast. What was he thinking? "You haven't BEGUN to see stubborn, BENJAMIN!"

Enos grimaced then sighed heavily, he had pushed her too far but he wasn't backing down. He passed Donnie to Drake, "Move him where his mouth ain't gonna cause no problems, would ya'?"

"Asia would be good," Jaxon snorted.

Drake did so without question and Enos looked over at Jaxon who sobered and tipped his head in understanding. Then he forced himself to do what was best.

He turned around and took the woman he loved more than he thought possible in his arms. "Hun, I love you. I'm sorry for upsettin' ya'." Enos kissed her forehead then lingered there, closing his eyes a moment and praying it all turned out to be a big mistake.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm not sure why I'm so upset today, but I love you so much. I just want to talk to Rosco. Deputy, I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me, too." When she leaned against his chest like a purring kitten the guilt slammed into him. It felt like forcing water upstream, but he had no choice. "I ain't gonna stop ya' from comin'…Jaxon is."

Jenny gasped when she was immediately pushed into Jaxon. His hands clamped down on her arms and held her in place.

Enos ducked his head as he moved away, then grabbing his prisoner he hurried down the street. He couldn't look at her. He was already imagining the confused expression as it turned to hurt and then betrayal. If he saw her tears he wouldn't be able to leave her behind. He quickly reached the corner with Donnie and was standing on the curb. He paused momentarily, feeling an intense pull to go back to her, or to look back and reassure her somehow. It was as if she were a captivating force, calling out to his heart and seducing him back. Thankfully she hadn't vocalized her need, her voice was another avenue to his soul.

He knew better than to turn around, no matter how bad it hurt. One look and he would give in and she would march right in the station.

"Problems with the little woman, hayseed?"

"Ya' ain't got no manners."

That was the other problem. Donnie would torture her emotionally. She would be even more upset than she was now. He crossed the street and took the man into the station. If there was an inkling of truth to what he was saying he had to find out how it was possible.

* * *

Jenny held back a whimper as Jaxon's hands tightened their hold on her arms. There wasn't even a last tender look headed her way? She felt her panic rise as the distance expanded between them. He loved her, she knew that, but her emotions were out of control. They had been that way all day. She stepped back and placed her foot behind Jaxon's, intent on pushing him over and tripping him. But anticipating the move he adjusted.

"Stop it, Jenny. Let him handle it, he's going to be right back. Just relax!"

Jenny watched Enos reach the curb in silence as Jaxon held her arms tightly. Refusing to give into her irrational feelings of fear, she compressed her lips so she wouldn't call out to him. But it didn't stop her from willing him with all her heart to simply turn around and look at her. For a moment, he stopped and she held her breath, then he stepped off the curb and crossed the street without a second glance. She let the breath out and the tears slipped down her cheeks. He had never done that before. He always looked at her one last time before they parted!

Jaxon kept hold of his sister and then moved her across the street to the grass. Drake looked over at him at one point, obviously curious about what they learned from Donnie, but smart enough not to ask in Jenny's presence.

The three stood under a tree and stared into Hazzard Square. The quaint gazebo sat in the distance, calling to them all and reminding them of a different land and time. They hadn't spoke of it since their arrival in Hazzard, but while they waited, they were taken back to their youth. Jenny looked up at Drake and he gave her a rare smile. He saw the tiny princess; she saw the tall knight. Drake nodded slightly in respect of the childhood memory. Turning to Jaxon she saw their magical wizard. The gazebo was strikingly similar to the one that sat in the garden on the MacFarland Estate in Scotland.

The gazebo had been their castle and Finn was always king. They would play there for hours on end, slaying imaginary dragons and defending the garden from an evil sorcerer's attack. Mum, their queen, would watch over them from the cozy settee that they designated the royal throne. It was before their innocence was stolen away, when life was…simple…before their king was slain and their queen abandoned the kingdom.

Monroe and Travis weren't imaginary evil sorcerers. They were real men, with an unknown evil plan, out to destroy their world.

Things became muddled for Jenny. The rustling of the leaves and the branches clacking in the trees above her were at first soothing, grounding her peacefully with nature. Then the sounds grew distant. The gazebo blurred and the sun dimmed as it went behind a cloud. Giving her head a shake she looked back towards the white latticework of the structure.

"Deputy…" she murmured, insurmountable fear and emptiness began choking her.

"Jenny? What's wrong with you?" Jaxon looked over her shoulder, fear evident in her expression but there was something else. She looked so…vapid. "Sis, answer me."

Sound was now gone, the sun began to fade to a small dot of light and the grass was coming up to meet her. Jaxon's hands let go of her arms to abate her decline to the ground. She thought she heard a voice but then there was nothing, only silence. She was in her brother's arms as she clung to the threadbare remnants of light.

"SISTER! Ya answer me now, precious one!" Drake's distant voice pierced her silent bubble, ever the strongest it was suddenly crestfallen.

Jenny tried to open her eyes, then exhaling a deep sigh, her head fell back and the tiny dot of light vanished before her.

* * *

Unaware of what had befallen Jenny, Enos led Donnie down the hallway as the ugly threats reverberated in his head. He pushed open the double doors to the station then shoved Donnie inside. He wasted no time tossing him in the holding cell, waiting until he was behind the bars before he released him from the handcuffs.

Once again Rosco wasn't here and a nagging voice drummed his mind, telling him something wasn't quite right.

With Donnie tucked away, he went to Rosco's office and grabbed the keys to the file room and the evidence locker. The key blurred a moment when he opened the file room door and he grabbed the doorjamb until it passed. Determined to find an answer he forged ahead, working fast to find the K's. He even combed through the J's, L's, M's and T's, then for good measure he searched the S's for September. He slammed the last drawer shut in frustration, his breathing shallow as the anxiety began to take hold.

The file was gone. It wasn't checked out, it was gone.

After coming up empty-handed, he went to the archives and looked there. Enos was momentarily relieved when he found a file by the same name. But a closer look at the label reflected a date in early June…the year he turned fifteen.

"Pa…"

He yanked his hand back like it had been burned by fire then backed away tripping over his feet. He landed on the floor and quickly rolled over to scramble to the table in the center of the room. Enos pulled himself up and rested his arms on the tabletop as he stepped to his feet. He fixed his eyes on the drawer as his memories returned. He saw his father, his back turned to him as he sat on the step of their home, he saw fire, the lights in his room, all of it in a split second. Subconsciously backing away he bumped into a chair and lost his balance again, catching himself before he fell a second time. Regaining his footing on the slick tile, he bolted out of the file room and left the open drawer behind. He was regretting his choice to leave Jenny behind.

He took a moment and tried to picture better times. He saw Pa working in the yard on his car, spending time with Uncle Jesse, and watching him from the bleachers at his baseball games. He remembered the excitement in his voice when he spoke of a shine-moon. Then he imagined him on the porch swing with Beth...his mother. Enos had to protect the future he was building with Jenny. He wiped the moisture out of his eyes and rushed to the evidence locker.

_Breathe_…_just breathe..._

He stood in front of the old built in shelves and searched from ceiling to floor. The spot on the shelf where the box should be was void of content, nothing but empty space. Anything related to the Kittredge Mine case, the file _AND_ the evidence, was missing.

Enos was not giving up. It was time to check the rest of the station. He locked things back in place and ran upstairs to Rosco's office where he looked everywhere. EVERYWHERE. He found a couple of corn dog sticks, a dart behind the bookcase, a flyer to a Sadie Hawkins Dance from thirty plus years ago, and an old campaign poster for "Honest" John Ledbetter with a bunch of tiny holes in it. The poster had the word "Honest" crossed out with a few choice words written on it. He did a double take when he saw the word "killer" but was too worried to think much about it right now.

The stress was beginning to get the better of him so he chanced a look out the window to check on Jenny. She wasn't outside waiting. He didn't think she would be _that_ upset with him. He brushed the silly thought aside. Jenny loved him and she would understand. They had spats before and it wasn't the first time she called him Benjamin. He had called her Jennifer Nannette several times when she got pig headed. He was careful NEVER to just call her Jennifer, that hurt too much because of her mother. But...

He had never walked away from her before. They always stuck it out until they reached a compromise. No, she was fine, she must have gone back to the orphanage to stay busy with the children.

_Jenny...I love you._

He left Rosco's office and wandered into the booking room, thinking over what happened that morning on the hill above the mine. Cunningham had a gun pointed at him when Jenny managed to shoot him with her .38. She barely remembered doing it. Her head injury was so severe, she had forgotten who he was by the time they reached the bottom of the hill. Even now it made him feel empty and afraid. She had shot the man in self-defense and all the evidence was in that box…except her .38.

What if another gun was missing? He grabbed for the nearest chair and slowly lowered himself down. What if _Cunningham's_ gun was missing?

Cunningham's gun _WAS_ missing. All of it was missing! Reality was harsh as it came into understanding.

"Oh…no…" the pain in his stomach almost doubled him over.

Chuck told him at the quarry that Boss had Travis looking into the Kittredge Mine case. His mind raced as it stitched together the tapestry. Rosco and Boss fighting, Rosco's appointment, Boss's scheming, but what for? He thought back to the quarry and remembered the matchbook found in the car, it had the phone number to Abernathy Minerals written on it. Then his eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead. Boss was helping Monroe get the ranch by…NO WAY! Even Boss wouldn't stoop so low!

Travis would. He wouldn't stop at blackmail.

Travis didn't care about the ranch, he wanted to punish Jenny because Gidget left him. Maybe they were all working together to get what they wanted and compromising along the way! It was a recipe for disaster!

"_You know exactly what she did." _Donnie's words replayed simultaneously with an image of Jenny on the hill above him, falling to the ground with her .38 in her hand after shooting Cunningham.

"Jenny…Lord help me."

He buried his face in his hands as the terror ripped through him. She was everything! They couldn't take her away. He'd give them the ranch. They could have it. Beth would understand. They couldn't have his wife. Not Jenny.

Not _her_.

His heart began to race along with his mind. He couldn't fathom Jenny at GWCI or locked away anywhere. Trapped, alone, tortured and abused, separated from him for…for life?! A vast range of emotions continued their rampage through him, along with an insatiable need to protect her on the most primal of levels. The fear was the worst. Fear of losing her, fear of watching her suffer, being unable to help her, letting her down, losing her love, her smile, their future, their legacy…their children. He was spinning out of control and began to feel sick as he broke out in a cold sweat.

With Monroe involved, maybe Rosco was hiding out because he was trying to turn him in! That would explain why they hadn't seen him! Rosco probably has the evidence for his meeting on Monday! Maybe he was laying low or hiding out with the file and evidence to keep it safe. That would mean he had the gun, the one that mattered the most. The gun would keep Jenny from going to prison for the rest of her life.

The chair scraped the floor as he shoved out of it and scurried to the radio. He grabbed the MIC and juggled it in the air three times before he got a grip on it.

"H-H-Hazzard Station to Sheriff Rosco!" there was nothing but dead air in response. "Hazzard Station calling Sheriff Rosco. Sheriff? It's Enos! Copy? SHERIFF!"

The blinds on the back door rattled wildly as it smacked against the wall. Boss slammed it closed behind him and raced in with his arms in the air.

"Oh no no no no! This can't be happenin'! Not to Rosco, why don't that numbskull ever listen?! Enos! Ya' gotta help! Rosco's gotten himself in trouble and I think…OH DAT!" he took off his hat and smacked Enos with it. "Don't just stand there you big dipstick! I think Monroe or Travis took him! DO SOMETHING!"

The mic fell from his hands, hitting the desk on the way down and hanging off the side by the cord. Enos staggered and grabbed the edge of the wooden counter as his knuckles turned white from the pressure. The room spun for a moment before correcting itself.

Then Donnie's malevolent voice spoke from the holding cell.

"Finally figuring it out…ain't ya'...hick."

* * *

_***A/N: **__**The GWCI Investigation is real and began in 1984.**__ It continued for approximately thirteen years resulting in at least fourteen indictments against various prison officials. At that time, it was the most widespread investigation of it's kind in the Nation. The facility has since been closed for budgetary reasons. Lee Arrendale Prison "may not" have been open to women until two years after my timeline, but my research hasn't been clear. However, the abuses and beatings there due to overcrowding, especially during the early to mid-90s are also real._


	16. Safeguarding A Legacy

_A/N: Short chapter today! Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. More to come soon! Thanks to all of you who read and review! You keep my muse motivated and the story flowing! I sincerely appreciate the encouragement! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Safeguarding A Legacy**

_Although every man believes that  
his decisions and resolutions involve  
the most multifarious factors, in reality  
they are mere oscillation between  
flight and longing._

~Herman Broch

* * *

Enos's heart was in his throat as he splashed cool water on his face. Thoughts of Jenny at GWCI kept invading his mind, causing him to see unimaginable horrors. He had spent the last ten minutes in the washroom retching, the fear ripping another piece of his soul away

Every part of his being had hoped this was a mistake. Perhaps he had a horrible accident and suffered a mind-altering head injury. But he wasn't waking up in the hospital. The clock continued to tick and with each passing minute, he was forced to admit it was real.

Enos struggled to focus on the conversation he just had with Boss. He had cornered him in his office and tried to get some answers, but what he discovered only confirmed his worst fears.

"_DAT! All right, all right! I made a deal with Monroe to get the ranch! I had to! He would have killed me after the hearing!" _

"_Boss, please." Enos's anger was buried somewhere beneath his fear. "Ya' gotta tell me, does Rosco have th' gun?"_

"_Yes! Rosco has th' gun you idiot! But I don't know where the cockamamie thing is! He wouldn't tell me no way no how!" _

_Boss's feelings of self-loathing returned and the guilt beset him. He felt the need to pass along some of the blame for this uncomfortable foreign emotion. Travis held some of the responsibility for the anguish in the young deputy. He was the one that gave him the idea in the first place!_

"_It was all Travis's idea to charge that girl with murder! I never meant that girl harm and I never, ever wanted nothin' to happen to Rosco!"_

_Enos had heard 'that girl' one too many times and slammed his hands on the desk. "Her name is Jenny! You was just schemin' again! Ya' never MEAN to hurt no body but ya' always do! You was plannin' on double crossin' Travis all along and he beat ya' to it! Now ya' done went and lost control of everything and Rosco is gonna pay for it. So is Jenny. Boss, don't ya' lie to me! Tell me where th' gun is so I can save both of them!"_

_Pointing his stubby finger Boss punctuated his words. "Now lookie here! I'm still the Commissioner of this here-"_

"_Not for long!" Enos moved towards the phone. "Things are already as messed up as a dog and a cat stuck in a closet!"_

_A thin layer of perspiration was now visible on Boss's forehead as he tried to regain some control. "Now wait a minute! I told ya' I don't know where Rosco put the gun! You think I would LIE about somethin' this important?!"_

"_Yes." Enos picked up the phone and began to dial._

"_W-wait, wait, wait! Just who do you think you're callin?!" _

"_Agent Ferguson. You're gonna tell him what ya' done. You're gonna help me save Jenny and find Rosco."_

"_Enos, no! You can't do that!" Boss lunged across the desk, clearing most of its contents in the process. He slammed his hand down on the phone, successfully disconnecting the call._

"_Ding dang it!" Enos yanked the phone away, carrying it with him as he redialed. _

"_No no no! You have to stop! If I come forward now, Monroe is gonna kill Rosco! If Travis has him and you tell the Feds what we…uh…what he is trying to do to Jenny, then HE's gonna be the one to kill Rosco! Either way, one of them will….oh no!" Boss pulled out his handkerchief and began frantically dabbing his face. _

_Enos flung a repulsive look across the room at Boss, who continued to plead his case._

"_I know I upset ya, Enos. But can't we try and find him first? Then I promise! I'll turn myself in!"_

"_Like ya' promise to quit doin' th' speed traps? Or goin' after th' Dukes? Or waterin' down th' drinks at th' Boar's Nest then raisin' th' prices?" Enos crossed the floor and moved nose to nose with the man. "Like ya' promised not to come after my LAND!?" _

_He resumed dialing the phone._

"_DAT! I know!" Boss clasped his hands together and begged. "ENOS! You…you ain't thinking! We gotta work together!"_

_He dropped the phone to his side, stupefied by the request but thinking over the consequences. "I must be losin' my ding dang mind! After what ya' done to Rosco and Jenny I'm supposed to trust ya'!?"_

_Boss stuck out his lip in a pout. "We ain't got no other choice, do we? If he has Rosco and he kills him, we ain't never findin' that gun. There has to be another way! Buy some time! Something! You're the law! What do we do now!?" _

_Enos dropped his shoulders in defeat. Then he closed his eyes in an effort to think. What if he was wrong about this? What if he was right?_

"_Boss, once Travis arrests Jenny it ain't gonna matter which one has Rosco. They ain't gonna have no use for him except to keep ya' in line! All ya' did was make it worse. They're gonna expect ya' to force me to give up my wife AND my ranch! Even then it don't mean Rosco is gonna live! We gotta find Rosco and find th' gun. It's th' only way to save both of-" he choked on a sob before it surfaced._

_Boss fell into his chair with his head in his hands. "But Travis is comin' on Monday! That means we ain't got much time to find Rosco! Oh! Oh no no! What have I done!?"_

Enos was drowning in confusion. He turned off the water and tried again to gather his thoughts. He grabbed the sink with both hands, allowing it to hold his weight as he prayed. The faucet leaked its single droplet of water, it's sound blended with Enos's haggard breathing like an eerie countdown to the end of his world.

Boss, Monroe and Travis were all tangled together, each wanting something, each depending on the other to fulfill their part of the plan. Rosco had thrown in the proverbial monkey wrench. Boss was right. They would surely kill Rosco if the Commissioner turned against them.

Travis was scheduled to meet with Boss on Monday. They had to find Rosco before then. Donnie was here, that meant Travis had to be close by and they probably had even less time.

Before Enos left the Commissioner's office they agreed to a plan, which included Boss playing both sides of the fence while they searched for Rosco. Right now, taking this path was the only chance he saw to save Rosco and Jenny, but doubt still niggled at his mind.

Enos didn't trust Boss so he would call on the help of those he _could_ trust to be there for him…and Jenny. He would need every single one of them to find Rosco and help his wife. Their faces flicked through his mind one by one starting with the Dukes. He needed Uncle Jesse in the worst possible way. He might be able to keep Boss on task. He also needed Jaxon and Drake, Gus, Emily and Cooter would need to help out, too. He thought again about calling Chuck then hesitated. No, not just _yet_. He had to play it smart.

_Jenny…she has to understand._

They promised to face it together and she would need to cooperate. She wouldn't like this plan and neither did Enos. If faced with the plan or prison there was no discussion necessary. She would agree with his decision. He was a cop and she was innocent. It was his job to protect her. The love he carried for her demanded he keep her safe. He had to help Rosco, he had to save Jenny…he had to act _fast_.

_Oh dear Lord_, _please. Give me the strength to do this._

He looked up at his image in the mirror and heard Ian's unwavering voice. _"…I'll take her from your care."_

Enos needed one more person.

* * *

The children's laughter was the only sound to bring a hint of a smile to Daisy's lips. As she sat on the steps near the back entrance to the Orphanage, she stared at the brick pathway and waited to say goodbye to Drake. The letter and the mystery bid had faded to the back of her mind and she had several new concerns. Daisy couldn't stop thinking about the disturbing look she saw in Drake's eyes when Jaxon carried Jenny into the Orphanage infirmary unconscious. He hadn't said anything to her yet.

The screen door squeaked open and Daisy stood to see the MacFarland brothers walk outside. Drake was deadpan. She couldn't believe it when he walked right past her as if she were invisible.

"DRAKE!" She reached out and took hold of his wrist. "Wait!"

"DON'T!" he ripped his arm away as he spun around.

Daisy was too stunned to slap him or cry from hurt feelings. She knew he didn't mean it, but he hadn't done that in months!

"Daisy…I…"

"Sugar? _What_ is wrong! Is it because of Jenny?" she looked into his eyes. The deep green pools were filled with the same pain that resided there when they first met, a vast hopelessness, as if some dark force had crawled inside and stolen _her_ Drake away.

"I'm sorry," his voice was filled with sorrow as he took her hand in his. "Daisy, ya be kind for letting us borrow Dixie. There not be time to explain what we've learned, but ya get my sister back to the ranch quickly. Please. Will ya promise to watch out for her?"

Something was dreadfully wrong and she felt a chill. _Travis? _Daisy interlaced their fingers and swung side to side ever so slightly. Hopefully she could get him to relax and open up.

"Now. Just what is _so_ important about this meetin' that you can't take five minutes to tell me what's wrong? Hmm?"

"Daisy, I not-"

"DRAKE! Tell me why Enos can't come here to see Jenny before you leave? Is Travis trying to hurt her or has he already? Please tell me. Drake, I'm worried for ya'!"

"There's no time!" Jaxon snapped, his own pain just as evident in his features. "We have to go! Drake, I'll meet you at the Jeep."

"Jaxon!" Katie rushed outside and leapt into his arms. She kissed him deeply, pausing a moment to appreciate the warm affection. "I'm so sorry, be careful. I love you."

"Baby, I gotta go," he whispered. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you soon. I love you, too."

"Okay." Katie cupped his face tenderly as she gave him a brave smile. Then he placed another quick kiss on her forehead and rushed away, leaving her on the steps with Daisy.

Drake quickly pulled Daisy in a hug before he pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was filled with need and she tried to hold him there as long as she could, but he pulled away quickly.

"Darlin' girl, ya help Katie with Jenny. I'll see ya at the ranch when we get back," he began to move away but Daisy refused to release his hand.

"Sugar, please." Worry carried over to her voice as she looked up at him. "Can't ya' tell me what's going on? Why is everyone so upset?"

"I can't, Jaxon, be waitin. I'll meet ya' at the ranch and explain." Drake stroked her cheek with his fingers. "Ya watch yourself driving Jenny's truck. Travis may be out there. I love you."

"Drake! I love you, too! But I-"

He gently pressed a finger to her lips. She heard his breath catch before he moved away from her and rushed to Dixie. There was no use in calling after him. His mind was set and he was going. Jaxon put the jeep in gear and sped away as Daisy wiped her tears with Katie.

"Katie? Do you know what's happening?"

Taking Daisy's arm she moved her away from a small group of people. "Jaxon only told me a little, but I can't give you details here. Go get your cousins. I need one of them to carry Jenny to the General. Even if she wakes, she might be wobbly."

"Will she be okay? What's wrong with her?"

"Her health is fine. Nothing came back in the tests I ran, so I sent some more blood work to the hospital. I suspect it's the stress. That's another reason to get her away from here in case Travis tries to…um…follow her again. Please, Daisy. We have to hurry. Meet me back here, I'll ride with you and explain what I know."

* * *

Enos was hanging on to his composure by a thread when he arrived at the abandoned Abbott barn to meet Ian. He parked Dixie around back and walked inside with the brothers. Rosco would be reported missing by now and once Jenny was safe, they would all spend every waking moment searching. The Dukes would be waiting for him at the ranch after he spoke with Ian and he would explain the plan to them.

Taking a look around the barn, he saw the roof filled with holes where time and weather had worn the surface away. Beams of light streaked inside through the tattered covering, creating patches of sunlight on the floor. The light was surrounded by darkness, a visual reminder of the cruelty that was trying to imprison the love of his life.

Enos's thoughts were constantly pulled to Jenny. Every little thing he saw brought back a shared memory. Even though the hayloft was decayed and destroyed, it reminded him of their first kiss. He furrowed his brow and covered his face with his hands, smelling Jenny's perfume that lingered on his sleeve. He just wanted to be with her, to grasp the smallest bit of comfort from being in her presence. He needed reassurance that they would still be one while they were apart.

He heard Beth's voice and remembered the letter…

"_You know how important my legacy is to me. Please, please do this ... for me. Marry, have children and fill my house with love and laughter…"_

Beth sacrificed everything for him and still managed to protect the Legacy. Now it was his turn. If his mother could do it, he could do it for Jenny. She was part of that Legacy. He _had_ to do this to safeguard their future together.

The air whooshed from his body and he bent over with his hands on his knees as he struggled to take in a breath.

"Enos?" Jaxon rushed over. "It won't be for long. Just until we find Rosco and get the evidence back. When it's safe she can come back home."

"Y-yeah," his soul groaned along with his voice. "Jaxon, it's like the whole world ain't spinnin' no more. I gotta see Jenny."

"He's going to be here soon," Enos's heartache pushed Jaxon into his. He was hurt and angry at being separated from his twin. They had only been reunited for a few months, but he was content with his new family. He leaned over a wooden post of a stall and hung his head.

Drake wasn't doing much better. He stood shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he counted. He'd reach 100 and start over again. It had been awhile since a conversation with his father. He expected him to react…badly…to the information.

Turning his attention to his brothers-in-law, the stress in the air was unmistakable.

Drake suddenly tensed. "Quiet. He's here."

Jaxon quickly moved to stand next to his brother.

Enos was unaware that he stood in the shadows. This was his first good look at Ian MacFarland. He held his breath as Ian walked into the barn making no effort to speak or announce his presence. That wasn't necessary. An aura of power and control emanated from him. His entrance was dramatic, almost majestic, even the dust on the floor seemed to pay homage as it swirled in his wake and reflected in periodic beams of sun. At second glance, he looked more like a chiseled statue, hard, unfeeling and cold. Not at all what Jenny's dreams seemed to communicate.

Subconsciously standing a little straighter, Enos watched as Ian walked directly to his sons as if they awaited his military inspection. Their father clasped his hands behind his back and heaved a sigh.

Even his voice matched his aura of control.

"Jaxon."

"Sir."

"Drake. Ya be mendin' well?" Ian gestured to his shoulder.

"Yes, sir."

"I hear Katie McMillan saved yar hide. Ya be a gonadh fool for driving in such a state."

Drake had already burned through his fuse before his father walked in. He quickly popped off, "Ya not change! Ya still be a cruel arse and-"

"Stop yar blatherin!" Ian moved inches from his face and snarled. "I be well aware of what I am! The apple not fall far from the tree now does it!"

"Ya know squat." Drake hissed the words.

"I know more than ya think!" Ian kept his eyes on Drake while he gestured slightly at Jaxon. "I watched ya rescue the numpty here from Monroe then retrieve yar sister this spring."

Drake's mouth gaped and he quickly clamped it shut. Jaxon was white as a sheet.

Everything about Ian screamed controlled power and strength…all wrapped up in a snarky attitude. Drake and Ian were the same height and build and shared the same temperamental disposition. The family resemblance was incredible. For a moment Enos wondered if Jenny could soften Ian's rough emotional edges. When Ian turned, he saw the same pain in his father-in-law's eyes that once was commonplace in Drake's.

"Young Jaxon! Ya tell me about Travis. I told ya if he harms the family I'd be taking him out."

"Yes, sir. But that won't help. He framed Jenny and is trying to-"

"FOR WHAT?!" Ian swore and began to pace. "_My_ daughter!? His days be through! What crime, Jaxon!? What is he tryin' to say my Jenny be guilty of!?"

Enos decided it was time to make his presence known. He stepped out of the shadow of the wooden post that obscured him from Ian's view.

"Murder, Mr. MacFarland." Enos stood his ground, keeping his eyes on Ian and hoping he didn't end up face down in the dirt. "If ya' take Travis out it ain't gonna help Jenny and he may have our Sheriff. It could get him killed. She's still gonna be in trouble and so will you. It ain't right."

Ian slowly turned to look him in the eye. At first he raised a single eyebrow, then when Enos took another step he furrowed his brow and matched him move for move.

Enos stopped his forward movement and made his request before he lost his nerve. "Ya' told me once that if I couldn't protect Jenny you-"

"I be aware! I said I'd take her from your care! Ya married my precious girl! Ya be tired of her already?"

"No sir. I ain't never gonna be tired of her or stop lovin' her. I don't want her to go, but I have to get her to safety and I can't know where she's going."

Ian challenged his plan. "It may not matter. Even if she goes now, the warrant be waitin for her to come back."

"Not if I can clear her name while she's gone." Part of Enos wanted this to fail, to keep her here with him. But if they issued a warrant, if she became a fugitive, just the fact he suspected she was under investigation was…bad.

Jaxon spoke up but kept his distance, "Father, time is-"

"Shut it, Jaxon!" Ian bullied then pointed a finger at Enos. "_You. _What makes ya think she will come with me?"

"I know my wife. She's gonna go with ya'."

Ian shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "Then ya know Jenny Nannette be a stubborn girl when she sets her mind to it. I've not spoken to my daughter in years. Ya expect me to come in and force her?"

"Ya' ain't gonna have to force her, but I'm gonna give her th' choice. Jenny is powerful scared of goin' to prison and she ain't normally afraid of nothin'. She's gonna leave with you." Enos felt a cold wind, it cut through him like a blade as he spoke the sad words.

"I'm askin ya again. I not be convinced. What makes ya so certain she will go with me?_"_

Enos plopped his hands on his hips in frustration. His father-in-law said _Jenny_ was stubborn!

"BECAUSE! She talks in her sleep, _Pops_."

The word caused Ian to jolt and take a step back. Enos knew he had hooked his fish and he started to reel him in.

"Jenny's been havin' dreams lately. She begs her _Pops_ to talk to her. Then she asks _Pops_ to spin her around, she talks about a new dress…a green one with bows and ribbons. She-"

"Mac an donais! Ya spend too much time in bed with my daughter!" Ian grumbled and began rubbing his neck.

Enos looked at the ground and hoped he hadn't blushed crimson.

A few Gaelic curses spewed then Ian rubbed his chin and seemed deep in thought. "What will ya do if she doesn't want to go and I take her from ya anyway? Ya be riskin' her love. She might not come back. What will ya do then?"

Enos took a ragged breath. The thought had crossed his mind and it scared him almost as bad as her being locked away in prison…_almost_.

"I reckon her life is more important than bein' with me and it ain't forever. I ain't riskin' Travis putting her in prison. I'll clear her name and I'll beg her to come home if that's what it takes. I can't do that if she's dead, or after she's been locked away in prison and she ain't my Jenny no more. She's gonna go willingly. "

Ian slowly nodded. "I see."

Turning to his sons he looked them both up and down. "Ya be in agreement? Ya want me to take yar sister?"

"Ya be _askin_?" Drake was blown away and looked at Jaxon. Their father never asked them about anything. Ian MacFarland did what he pleased.

"Ya be DAFT?!"

Again snapping from the pressure, Drake lashed out at his father.

"I NOT be DAFT! Ya be an arse! Ya not ever care what we think! Ya do as ya will and ya always have! Jenny be precious to ya! That's why ya not ever speak to her, ya be AFRAID of how she makes ya feel!" Drake clenched his jaw, but then spoke with an even tone, "Father, it be fittin' that ya take her. Protect her. Bring her back to us when the time be right."

Jaxon shuddered as his face turned red from his repressed tears. Ian zeroed in on him and demanded an answer.

"JAXON! Ya be in agreement with yar brother?"

Pulling back his shoulders Jaxon shouted, "Yes, Sir!"

Ian nodded in approval, apparently at his corrected demeanor, then he walked over to Enos. His expression gave away nothing, but a slight twitch below his eye began to make him wonder. Then the perfect picture of control he made his decision.

"I'll not have my daughter in prison. Bring her to Swallow's Meadow by dusk."

Enos felt his heart fall to his stomach but he knew there was no other choice. Then Ian looked at him and tipped his head to the side in the same manner Jenny had done many times...except she always smiled.

"Enos. Ya not be worried for Jenny. I'll not harm her and I'll not be harsh. I'll keep her safe. My father and Max O'Connell were true friends. Ya be just like yar Great-Grandfather Benjamin. His spirit shows in yar affection for my daughter. Ya need to read Beth's diary from the year she passed."

"Huh? N-no. It's..."

Enos hadn't read that year. He couldn't read about the times they shared together, or the last entry his mother ever wrote. He gulped as he looked up at his father-in-law.

"Ya not worry. Ya clear Jenny's name, find yar Sheriff and take care of Travis. That be the priority. Just do what I tell ya. Read Beth's diary."

* * *

_**A/N: More to come...**_


	17. Exit Strategy, Part 1

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to get ahead on my writing so there isn't such a delay between chapters. As always, thanks to all who read and or review! I appreciate the PM's as well! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Exit Strategy, Part 1**

_We cannot live only for  
ourselves. A thousand  
fibers connect us with  
our fellow men._

~Herman Melville

* * *

**Saturday, 2:40 PM**

Jenny gave the porch swing a gentle push and closed her eyes to feel the rocking motion. As she waited for Enos to return to the ranch, she listened to the sounds of the Circle M. She heard the horses run across the pasture and the wind as it blew through the trees. The chains that held the swing gently tinkled as it moved, reminding her of all the hours she spent here with Enos.

Normally the sounds and sights from the porch would free her burdened spirit. Today she felt confined, regardless of the wide-open spaces around her. When she woke in the infirmary, her hopes to salvage the day had been crushed. She didn't believe it at first. The conversation with her brothers had been short, but she knew they were telling the truth. Her future with Enos was being snatched away and the nightmares were coming true.

She watched Gus walk Tag out of the barn and tie him to the back of the trailer. He was saddled and ready for a ride. Perhaps Enos was taking her out to explain what they would do next. It was her understanding that Jaxon would explain things to everyone else while she spoke to her husband. The group hadn't been home ten minutes but it seemed like forever.

Jenny gave the swing another push, then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She brushed aside a tear and glanced up at the sky, wondering where he might be and if he was looking up at the same time.

_I miss you…_

* * *

Enos turned Dixie into the gate and felt a pang in his chest as he drove past the wagon wheel. Just yesterday, Mr. Baxter had come by to burn **"Enos and Jenny Strate"** into the next rung of the sentimental decoration.

Everything was in place. As much as he told himself this was temporary and that Jenny leaving with her father was for the best, it felt like a slow death. He had no idea how he was going to explain it to her. Lord help him if she put up a fuss.

Time was too precious to waste fighting.

He managed a smile when he saw Jenny waiting for him. She was always waiting on the swing, but when he got back from Swallow's Meadow it would be empty...for how long? He parked the Jeep and hurried to greet her.

"Deputy!" she rushed across the porch and melted in his arms.

"I missed ya', Hun."

He held her tight then she suddenly stiffened and moved away. Her brows knit tightly together as she smacked him in the chest. With misty eyes she planted her hands on her hips and began to rip into him.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again! You said we would deal with our troubles _together!_ That doesn't mean you push me off on Jaxon when I don't agree with you! I found out about Travis without you!" The hurt that she held in came crashing forward and tears spilled down her cheeks.

_Ding dang it…_

Enos pulled her back into his arms and at first she protested, but when he rocked her slowly she settled.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by walkin' away from ya'. When Jaxon told me ya' got sick I...I'm sorry."

"I was scared," she whispered.

"I know. I shouldn't have left ya'," he cupped her face and dried her tears with his thumbs.

"Deputy? What are we going to do now?"

Enos embraced Jenny and whispered sweetly in her ear. "I'll explain everything. Just give me a second to thank everyone for comin'."

"All right, but I'm not doing so well. I may need a kiss for encouragement," she smiled bravely.

"I could use one myself."

Enos kissed her then took her inside. The clock on the mantel chimed pleasantly amid the din of familiar voices and sunlight spilled through the windows. It all combined to create a glowing ambiance that was warm and inviting. Despite the pleasant images, it faded when Enos pictured it without Jenny. He again wondered how he would survive without Jenny by his side.

Overwhelmed with the show of support from all their friends, Jenny's emotions began to get the better of her.

"I…I'll wait for you in our room," she suddenly covered her mouth and dashed up the stairs.

"Jenny, are ya' sick? Wait for me, hun."

Enos was halfway up the steps before he noticed the living room suddenly went quiet. As much as he wanted to get to Jenny, he was pulled to acknowledge the people that had always been there for him. Grasping the banister, he turned to look at the faces below. Everyone that cared about him was here. They all gave him hope as they looked back at him with determination. The emotion swirled within him, taking his voice and fighting for control.

Clearing his throat he managed a few words. "I'm mighty obliged to all of ya' for bein' here. Jaxon's gonna tell ya' what he can. I'm gonna take Jenny for a ride and talk. Ya' know how much I love all of ya," he quickly turned back towards the landing before he fell apart.

"Enos!"

Somehow he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He stopped his climb and turned back to see Daisy at the bottom of the stairs in tears.

"Are you gonna leave us? You…you can't! We've known each other our whole lives! We can find another way!"

"Dais, please. I gotta talk to Jenny."

"Girl! Ya be a meddlesome creature! Ya let Jaxon explain!" Drake took her hand as his own heart fell to the floor. They moved to the couch where he sat her down next to him.

Gus was next to stop his climb. "Son, Tag is ready. Don't ya' need Abby?"

Unable to face his godfather, he kept his eyes on the next stair.

"No Sir. I sure appreciate ya, Gus. Thanks."

"Okay, Son. I…um…I understand." Gus raked his teeth over his bottom lip anxiously. Then running his fingers through his mustache, his face began to flush and he stared through the floor. Emily was quickly in his arms when she figured out what he meant.

Jenny wasn't coming back from their ride.

Enos turned away and knocked softly on the bedroom door before he walked in. She was on the bed, wrapped in his blue flannel shirt. He would make sure he sent it with her. His heart constantly ached and he crawled up beside her for a moment of peace.

_It ain't forever…_

He wrapped his arms around her and his tears had their own free will. Time was short so he swallowed hard and forged ahead. Enos moved above her and kissed her sweetly. "Jenny, ya' ain't gotta be afraid and Travis won't be able to hurt ya. We need to get ready to go."

"Now? We're going now? Where?"

"Yeah, we're going right now. We gotta go to Swallow's Meadow. Jaxon took care of everything so just grab what ya' want to keep with ya. Everything else is gonna be taken care of. Ya' hurry now, okay? But ya' keep my shirt on because I like th' way it looks on ya."

A shadow crept over her face, "But Deputy, the ranch! What about your job? You wouldn't be able to come back."

He got up and pulled her off the bed. "We can talk at Swallow's Meadow."

"No, we're going to talk right now. How are we going to do this? You're…not…" she gasped and shook her head. He wouldn't send her away alone.

Enos pulled her tightly to him, unable to look in her eyes when he broke her heart. "Mrs. Strate, I love you. You're my whole world and this is th' hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I gotta protect ya'. I'm sendin' ya' someplace safe, but I ain't gonna be able to go with ya'."

* * *

While Enos was explaining things to Jenny at the Ranch, Boss was standing in the doorway of the sheriff's office, drumming his fingers on his cigar and looking at the empty chair behind Rosco's desk. For most of his career, Rosco had been his partner in crime and mischief. The empty chair sent a chill down his spine and stirred a dark emotion within him.

"_Whatever you say little fat buddy!"_

Behind him the GBI and GSP had converged on the station to organize their search. He had told them _almost_ everything he knew, including the last time he spoke to Rosco. Boss was the last person to see the Sheriff, they were arguing about Travis and he found it a bitter pill to swallow. There was that dark emotion again…what was that anyway? Surely it wasn't guilt.

"Jefferson Davis Hogg! What have you _done_?" Lulu stood behind him, her face streaked with tears.

Maybe it _was_ guilt.

"N-Now now, my little angel food cake, you should go back home and take care of your momma!" Boss took Lulu's arm and headed for the door.

"I just knew something was wrong! He'd never leave Flash! He said he would be at the auction! He said it was a special favor! He…he…" Lulu wailed and every man in the station cringed. "J.D.! You didn't get him into trouble, did you? He's my baby brother! If I find out ya' had anything to do with this, you're gonna _wish_ for the time I took your extra refrigerator!"

"DAT! CLETUS! Get over here and take Miss Lulu home!" Boss pulled out his hanky to dry her tears. "Now now, sugar-plum puddin, Rosco's gonna be fine, just fine. Look at all these people we got helping us search! We're gonna find him!"

Cletus appeared and gently took her arm. "Buzzards on a buzzsaw, Miss Lulu! Ya' gotta calm yourself down. Amanda is taking care of everything at the orphanage and we're gonna find him. I'll drive ya' home and stay with ya' while ya tell your momma."

"Oh! _MOMMA!_ She's gonna have the _vapors_!" Lulu let out another wail and Cletus hurried her out of the station.

It irked Boss to admit a mistake, even if it was only to himself. He had done all he could and would have to work with Enos and take his lumps. Taking a beleaguered breath, he went to his office to retrieve his keys. He wasn't going to stick around so Travis could drill him with questions when he arrived.

He stopped short and his cigar nearly fell from his mouth when he saw Travis Patterson already seated in his office; his hands clasped around one knee.

"Commissioner. I understand your Sheriff is missing and the local FBI office asked me to drop in."

"Oh my! Agent Patterson." Boss quickly shut the door and had a seat behind his desk. "Yeah, Sheriff Rosco is missin'. You wouldn't happen to…know…anything about that would ya'?" he looked across the desk sheepishly.

"I'm in town on the Kittredge Mine case. But I'm here to offer my services should you need assistance. Although everything appears under control. Now, would you explain why my agent is in your jail?" Travis leaned back and steepled his fingers.

"Well now, you see your agent was concealing a pair of brass knuckles. He took a swing at that no account trouble maker Jaxon MacFarland in front of one of my deputies. My hands are tied until Judge Druten comes in Monday. Surely you understand! I _can't_ have that kinda behavior in this here county!" Boss shook his head emphatically.

Travis wasn't pleased about the news, but hid it well. "Please accept my apologies for Donnie. He has his qualities but patience and discretion aren't among them."

"Apology accepted, now if you will excuse me." Boss stood and moved towards the door, but Travis didn't follow. Instead he rose from his chair and walked to the window where he folded his hands behind his back.

"Commissioner…the Kittredge Mine case."

"Yes, we're meetin' on Monday. I'm more than happy to discuss it then. Now if you don't mind I-"

"HOGG!" Travis spun around. "Watch yourself. If I go down so will you. Where is Deputy Strate? I was told he isn't on duty and with a missing sheriff I find that highly suspicious! We both need this case to go forward. I have things I want and I know you want Monroe off your back. _Where_ is he?"

Boss kept his cool and went with the plan. The longer Travis thought Enos was in the dark, the better.

"Now now! Don't be getting' all huffy! Enos had a medical emergency and had to leave to care for that girl."

"Jennifer has been admitted to the hospital?"

"Something like that, yes. It was a terrible thing, just terrible! She was taken to the infirmary at the Orphanage during the fundraiser. Last I heard she was on her way to Capital City to have more tests. Or was it Atlanta?" Boss scratched his head in feigned confusion. "You know I just realized that you seem awful concerned about seein' this through all of a sudden. Th' other day you were ready to just dismiss the whole thing. It makes a person wonder just what you are getting out of this deal."

Travis curled his lip in a snarl, "Mind your own business Hogg! Make sure you do your part!"

Boss reached for the doorknob in a not so subtle hint, now he knew there was something more on the line for Travis than revenge.

"I'm sure that girl's unfortunate illness will make it easier for you once ya got that warrant, right? Why don't I just give ya' a call when Enos gets back." Boss opened the door and waited.

Travis gave Boss a long pensive look. The Commissioner had everything to lose by misleading him. With all of his people tied up in a futile search, he had time to ensure Cynthia was dealt with before making the arrest, but he still needed that .38 to slam the prison door shut.

"Commissioner, contact me when Deputy Strate reports for duty."

"Of course. I'll be sure and do that."

* * *

The clock on the mantel chimed three times as Enos's friends and family sat in the living room. Jaxon stood near the fireplace, his mouth gaping over the loud voices upstairs that just interrupted his "limited" explanation of Boss's plan and how it had gone amiss.

"Um," Jaxon rubbed his chin nervously. "Like I was saying, Boss made a deal with Monroe. He convinced Travis to frame Jen-"

"N-NO! You _PROMISED_ we would face it TOGETHER!"

"Ding dang it, ya' ain't listenin' to me!"

"Does it MATTER!? If I don't agree, are you just going to sic Jaxon or Drake on me again!?"

"Stop bein' stubborn! I ain't standin' by and watchin Travis railroad my wife into prison! Ya' wouldn't survive it and I couldn't take it! Please, Jenny! Let me take care of ya'!"

A door slammed shut but they could hear Jenny begin sobbing.

"Sorry," Jaxon said uneasily. "She's really, really scared."

"Prison?!" Daisy's chin hit the floor. "What is Travis framing her for?"

Jaxon kept one eye on the stairs, "Boss manipulated the evidence in the Kittredge Mine case. The gun that Cunningham pointed at-"

"Murder, Daisy." Drake sighed heavily at his brother's long-winded answer.

The entire room gasped in shock, Emily let out a horrified cry and reached for Gus.

Luke rubbed his pant legs then clenched his fists. "He sure sunk low this time. What were you saying about Cunningham's gun?"

Jaxon sat on the arm of Katie's chair as he explained. "Boss told Rosco not to submit that gun into evidence. Since Cunningham was pointing it at Enos, his gun proves that Jenny is innocent. Somewhere along the line, the Sheriff decided he couldn't go along with Hogg's plan. Rosco hid the gun and was going to turn it over to the FBI at his appointment on Monday."

"That tears it!" Jesse was deeply disturbed by what he was hearing. "Just what was J.D. thinkin'? What was he tryin' to get his greedy little fingers on this time?"

"The ranch. He made a deal with Monroe to save himself. His plan was to blackmail Enos. If he signed over the ranch, Boss would give him the gun to keep Jenny out of prison. He underestimated Travis, but Rosco didn't. He was trying to protect her."

Daisy stroked Drake's back in hopes of being a little comfort to him. "That explains why Rosco and Boss have been fightin'. Rosco was _real_ upset the day I was at the Station. Cooter and Bo had to come in and walk me out."

"Boy howdy." Cooter spun a coaster on the coffee table. "Ol Rosco was spittin' nails that mornin'! Y'all, we gotta go talk to th' sheriff."

"Dang right, he better follow through and turn in that gun." Bo looked at Cooter and nodded his head in agreement.

Drake sat with his elbow on his knee, shielding his eyes with his hand and ignoring the increasing pain in his shoulder. "If it be that simple we would have dealt with it already. Rosco be missin'."

"Missing!?" Uncle Jesse turned from his spot at the window. "Jaxon, are you sure he ain't hiding out somewheres until Monday?"

"Boss told Enos he hasn't even been back for his dog. He's officially been reported missing to the GSP and the GBI. We don't know who has Rosco for certain, but Boss is pretty sure Travis was involved."

"I reckon if J.D. goes to th' authorities, Rosco's gonna be meetin' his maker." Uncle Jesse sighed and stroked his beard as he pondered the situation. "Jaxon? It would be best for us to get Jenny to a safe spot, just let us know what ya' need. You can count on all of us to help."

A mixture of voices replied with encouraging affirmations of assistance, warming Jaxon's heart a bit. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat and looked to Drake…he hadn't moved from his depressed pose.

"Hold on a minute." Daisy said. "What happens to Rosco when they find out Jenny is gone?"

Uncle Jesse sighed, "Baby girl I reckon we're gonna have to just keep prayin' for Rosco. We're liable to lose both of them if she stays."

Luke snapped his fingers and sat forward. "I got it! Why does she have to leave in the first place? How about we keep moving her around? Nobody knows these hills like you do Uncle Jesse. We can all take turns movin' her from still sites to th' old Indian caves. Enos can hide her for years up here!"

"We can't ask you to do that, Luke. Not any of you. Anyone that helps out in that manner would be guilty of harboring a fugitive. This is the only way. We won't know where she's going, but she will be safe and with someone we trust. That means we can all focus on finding Rosco as soon as possible. We appreciate you helping our sister more than…" Jaxon choked and Katie reached for his hand. As she squeezed it tight, the warmth fed strength into him.

"Son…ya' gonna be okay?"

Jaxon paused a moment before he was able to reply. "Yes sir, Mr. Duke. Thanks. For your own protection, you all need to go back to town. Don't breathe a word of this. Drake and I will be right behind you. Volunteer at the station to help find Rosco. Luke, you keep a close eye on Cynthia. Drake and I are going to find Travis and take turns following him. Maybe that will lead to something. You all know our radio handles. If anyone asks about Enos, he's caring for Jenny after her fainting spell. Enos will be back this evening to join us in the search. You're all Enos's family and friends. Without Jenny, he's going to need your support more than ever."

* * *

Rosco would prefer to have bamboo shoved under his fingernails than this. After he learned the name of his unwilling roommate, she started to cry and couldn't seem to stop. Nothing raised his hackles faster than crying women, so he had patted her shoulder and shushed her until his cheeks were sore but nothing he tried worked. Then in desperation, Gidget threw her arms around him and cried herself to sleep.

Gidget was slumbering peacefully in his arms and he was very ill-at-ease. Occasionally she would nuzzle into him, her hair softly brushing against his cheek as she sighed in contentment. This woman was immune to his armor of cold indifference, ignoring his grumpy comments and attempts to keep her away. He needed to find out what she was doing here. Why had they hurt her and not him? Rosco felt a strong desire to get his hands on the bully that injured her _personally_.

He gave a sigh and thought of home. Lulu would be busy with the fundraiser today. Would they even notice he was missing? Boss wasn't speaking with him and might assume he didn't show up because he was angry. At least Flash was with Momma and Lulu. Surely they would figure out something was wrong. He never left his dog and they were always together. He could almost feel the soft fur as he imagined stroking his beloved pet. Wait…he did feel something soft.

"Ijit!" he pulled his hand back, suddenly realizing he was stroking Gidget's hair. At least she was still sleeping. The sun enhanced the auburn strands in her tresses and her lips formed a pleasing smile. He quickly caught himself and gave his head a good shake. She had a strange affect on him but there was no time for that nonsense! Then she stirred and those green eyes fluttered open.

"R-Rosco?" she looked up at him like she didn't know how she got in his arms in the first place. She slowly moved her hand across his chest to his shoulder then moved back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Th-that's okay. Um...Miss Gidget, we really should have us a little talk about how ya' got here and…um…your last name. I need to tell ya' some things about Enos and-"

"No. You agreed. No questions."

"Oh now that wasn't a question!" he waved his hand dramatically. "That was a statement! I ain't asked ya no questions. All I said is that we should-"

"No."

Rosco pinched his fingers together. "Well how about, see, maybe, just one, teeny-tiny, little-"

"NO!"

"Ijit! _Ohhhh_ good grief! Ya' gotta be th' most bull-headed, stubborn woman I ever did meet!" Rosco scowled as he shook his head disapprovingly.

She might look like Polly, sort of, but she hadn't given an inch! All he knew was her name. She was probably Jenny's mother. That would explain the eyes, a little darker though. When he looked closer he saw it clearly. She looked very much like her daughter but just a tad bit taller. He'd have to try talking to her again later.

Now that she was awake and he could move, there was urgent business to attend to. Getting to his feet he made his way up the stairs to the heavy steel door at the top. He looked across the room to the east window and grimaced. Although it afforded bright light this morning, the small opening was covered with a steel grate and the flume box blocked part of his view. Even what he could see wasn't helpful…merely trees and fall leaves.

Turning back to the door he gave it a good hard shake then pounded on it with his fist.

"All right! That's enough ya' done had your fun! Now open this here door b'fore I cuff ya' and stuff ya'! Kidnappin' an officer of th' law is a serious offense! Now I'm tellin' ya', open up!"

He heard two men laugh before one began to taunt him. "Yeah, right! Go play with your roommate! I hear she can be real attentive!"

"Gjit gjit! Now that ain't very nice!"

"Oh she can be real nice, so I've heard!" The men on the other side of the door laughed hysterically. "I suppose you want your bed turned down and your towels changed, too? Enjoy your lady! I hear she's been real nice to Monr-"

"Shut up, Phil!"

Rosco pounded again. "I said open up! This is serious now!"

"N-NO!" Gidget cried, her voice laced with urgency. "Don't upset them! If you do they won't let us out at all."

"Whattaya mean let us out? They ain't lettin' us out now!?"

Indignation radiated from her as she crinkled her cute button nose. He gave his head another shake. It…_she..._wasn't "cute."

"Rosco! They take us to the washroom. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer NOT to lose that little bit of dignity."

"Well why didn't ya' say so?!" Rosco turned back to the door and pounded again, "HEY! I gotta use th' john! Open up!"

"Rosco, please these people are dangerous! I'm begging you! Don't try anything!" her hand slightly covered her mouth before she sniffled … again.

He tried to look away but her eyes mesmerized him. They blinked like a hypnotic suggestion, urging him to look deeper.

_She ain't Polly!_

"R-Rosco? I...oh dear..." she sniffled.

"_Oh_ don't ya' start snifflin' again!" he hunkered down and lowered his voice. "Now, I'm tryin' to see if there's another way out since I can't ask ya' no questions!"

The rattling of keys had Rosco standing tall. The tumblers fell into place and the door swung open, a grumpy heavyset man stepped inside.

"Here's the deal, cop. You try anything and she gets a bruise. You don't come back…we do worse. Got me?"

Rosco looked down at Gidget and couldn't fathom a bruise on her face because of him.

"Gyu...oh _all_ right. Ya' ain't gotta tell me twice. I got ya."

He pushed Rosco through the door then promptly shoved him down a long hall. He looked for windows or doors that might lead to escape but his efforts were in vain. When they reached a small washroom he was roughly thrown inside.

"You get five minutes! I got better things to do!"

Before Rosco could step around the door, the man pulled it shut, whacking him in the nose. The room was barely large enough to stand in. Right away, voices from the air vent near the floor caught his attention. After doing his obvious business, he crouched down to listen.

"Travis can do it himself! Why do I have to go?"

"Look, Phil. I've taken you under my wing because you're Monica's kid brother. When I give you a job, the answer is _YES SIR!"_

"Sure, okay. But Travis-"

"_Can't_ risk being exposed. If the girl talks, it blows the plan sky-high. Now, get to Hazzard and take care of Cynthia Alcott. Tonight."

"Yes sir, Mr. Blake."

* * *

Jenny leaned against the railing of the balcony, Enos's arms wrapped around her tight. They were about to leave for Swallow's Meadow and were taking a last look at the view...together. The beautiful azure heavens that stretched high above them did nothing to ease the feelings of sadness. This day had been a rollercoaster of emotions. The beautiful experience of playing in the sandbox with children was now some distant memory

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Deputy. I wish there was another way."

"I'm gonna miss ya' so much," he inhaled her perfume, savoring it's fragrance and hoping it stayed with him.

"Then come with me. It's not too late. Please? I'll miss you and I don't want to go without you," he felt her take a hitched breath.

Jenny slid her hand around his neck and turned to look into his eyes. His gaze was intense, the copper flecks mixing with darker shades of brown to form a halo and floated on an olive-green globe. His hazel eyes always took on a greener shade when he had been upset. Did he know that she could tell? Enos was the only man in the world that she would ever love. He possessed her heart and she wanted to stay.

"Run away with me, Deputy. Let's never be apart," she whispered softly, slowly seducing him as her heart called to his.

"Jenny…I gotta kiss ya'."

Inclining his head, his lips met with hers, kissing her passionately, deeply…possessively. The kiss ended slowly and he hovered above her, his eyes misty as he memorized the look on her lovely face. Jenny gazed up at him with wonder, as if he was the only man in the world. She only looked at him that way and he liked it…he _loved_ it. It was a comforting thought to know that _he_ was special. He belonged to her completely and would give up everything if that's what it took. If he couldn't clear her, he would leave everything behind for the simple honor of being her husband.

"It's time to go, Jenny. If anything goes wrong, ya' meet the chopper in Swallow's Meadow."

"You can't come with me, can you." Jenny's statement left them both broken and bleeding.

"No and it ain't fair. We need to git. I want to have time with ya' before your...um…the chopper gets there."

Enos kissed her neck then pulled her back into the house. He hitched the black bag over his shoulder and grabbed her shotgun. Hand in hand they walked down the stairs to see the living room still filled with people.

"Hey, I thought y'all went back to town?" Enos continued down the stairs with Jenny's tiny hand snugly held in his.

"Ain't no way we're lettin' ya' go through this without us, Enos." Daisy walked up to Jenny and for the first time since they met, she hugged her.

"Thanks, Daisy." Jenny was touched beyond measure and whispered in her ear. "It means so much to me. Drake will need you even more when I'm gone. Take care of him. He loves you so much."

Daisy lost her battle with her tears, "Count on it. Ya' just be careful and come back."

"I will. When all this is over, we should spend more time together. I want to be your friend, Daisy."

"Ya not be hoggin' Jenny's time, darlin' girl." Drake moved in and kissed Jenny's forehead then pulled her close.

"Drake, be good to Daisy."

"I love ya, precious one." Drake was falling apart inside.

"My turn," Luke stepped forward. "Jenny, you take care. Enos can't tie his shoes without ya' anymore."

"Oh, Luke," she stepped up on the stairs so she could easily hug him. "Please keep an eye on Enos. If he hurts half as much as I do…" her voice broke.

"Move it, cuz." Bo stepped in. "Don't worry about Enos, Darlin'. Miss Emily will feed him and we are gonna make sure he has all th' help he needs to find Rosco and get ya' home."

"Hurry up!" Gus said. "Ya' got half th' room to go!"

"Gosh, I feel like my family tripled all of a sudden!" Jenny managed a smile as Enos beamed with pride.

Putting his arm around his wife, Enos smiled at his friends. "We're mighty obliged to all of ya' and I don't mean to rush, but we don't know when Travis might show up."

"Um…Enos?" Cooter was at the window.

"Cooter, we really gotta go."

"Yessir…ya' sure do! Jenny needs to go NOW! Unless I'm seein' things, there's four State Patrol cars barrelin' down Old County and I don't think they're comin' here to enjoy Miss Emily's fine pie and coffee."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, Part 2 will be up VERY soon!**_


	18. Exit Strategy, Part 2

_A/N: I hope to have Part 3 up in a couple of days! As always, I appreciate the reviews and the PM's! You all keep me inspired and motivated! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Exit Strategy, Part 2 **

_It is not so much our friends'  
help that helps us, as the  
confidence of their help_.

~Epicurus

* * *

The dust from the road billowed into the trees as the row of patrol cars sped towards the ranch. In front of the pack, Agent Travis Patterson muttered and clutched the wheel of the Gran Fury after another pothole sent it careening towards a ditch. After navigating twelve miles of washouts and small craters, Travis's patience was paper-thin.

Agent Greg Baker sat beside him with the warrant for Jenny and her snubnose .38 in hand. It was Travis's preference that Donnie be here, he would look the other way on "certain" things, but he was forced to deal with Baker instead. Agent Baker was far too green and known to be a strictly by the book agent. When the house finally came into view, the adrenaline pumped through Travis like a powerful drug, causing his heart to race and his palms to itch. Wasn't it _his_ _job_ to punish the guilty?

"_Travis, it's our job to protect the innocent. My children…"_

He rolled his shoulders and ignored Gidget's voice in his head. Jennifer wasn't innocent after what she did to him! Besides, this was the only way to get his fairy tale back…Gidget's return was the cherry on his sundae. He would figure out a way to blame someone else later.

Things were going his way and Boss would take the fall. If Strate refused to sign over the ranch, Blake would threaten Rosco's life. The deputy wouldn't let his friend die, especially since the sheriff knew the location of the gun. Enos would sign over the ranch to save him and clear Jenny's name.

_They will get him back all right…in a coffin._

Travis reveled in the sense of power he felt. Once the ranch was signed over to Abernathy Minerals for Monroe, Jimmy Blake would deliver Monroe to Travis on a silver platter. Blake takes over the organization and all of its financial assets and in return, Travis agreed to turn a blind eye and retire. In appreciation for getting Monroe out of his way, Jimmy Blake would hand over Gidget. Very soon, he would be reunited with the woman he loved! She would be so pleased to see him and he would finally marry her and give her everything her heart desired. He would make up for the years she had to spend with Monroe.

The only loose end was being tied up back in Hazzard. Cynthia would be taken care of while he had an airtight alibi, tightening the handcuffs on Jennifer's wrists. He would enjoy making Strate suffer for his refusal to help him find Gidget.

Travis muttered, "I hope she begs him."

Baker smacked his chewing gum, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yes, I was saying if Jennifer begs her innocence don't fall for it. Remember what I told the team at briefing. She might look helpless, but she murdered a man in cold blood and has extensive tactical training. I've already assigned a team of agents to remove her brothers while we search the house and bring her in. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Agent Baker then let out a long whistle as Travis pulled up to the gate. "Would you take a look at those legs!"

* * *

Daisy raised the hood and bent over the engine of Dixie, keeping her back to the road as she unplugged the coil wire. As she focused on slowing her breathing she said a quick prayer that this crazy plan would work. Drake tried to stop her from leaving the house, but the boys had held him back. Sometimes his overprotective streak could get in the way. She was a Duke and could take care of herself!

She heard the crunch of dirt and gravel beneath the tires as they rolled to a stop. With a mischievous grin, she tied her blouse in a snug knot above her midriff. Her Jeep and her feminine wiles now effectively blocked the drive.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Daisy flipped her hair back as she looked over her shoulder at the young blue-eyed agent. Her voluptuous figure retained a calendar girl pose and she cast a sexy smile his way.

"Hey there, handsome. Where did you come from?"

"Atlanta…uh…I'm Agent-"

"Atlanta?! Sugar, you're an awful long way from home! What brings ya' all th' way out here to see little ol' me?" Daisy spoke playfully as she turned and leaned a hip against Dixie.

The man was too busy gawking to answer, so she took a few graceful steps and gazed provocatively at her over-zealous admirer. Then tipping her head, she ran her fingers through her hair, bunching it to the side in a soft cascade of waves. A sensual smile graced her pink lips.

"Um…miss? Would you have a key to the gate?"

Daisy stretched to bathe her cheeks in the sun and gave a heady sigh. "Ahh…ain't it just beautiful today? It's almost…_hot_."

Baker blushed bright red.

"Yeah, that's…I mean _it's_…it's real hot, yes ma'am," his knuckles were white as they clutched the gate and his eyes traveled south of her facial features.

"What did ya' say your name was again, handsome?" Daisy dropped her hair so it bounced gently around her shoulders while twirling a single strand to the side around her finger

"Mm-humm!" When Daisy snickered his eyes snapped upward. "BAKER! It's uh…_Agent_ Greg Baker. About that key to-"

"Do you know anything about cars, sugar?" Daisy swung her hips gracefully as she walked to the gate and smiled when a crooked grin appeared.

"M-maybe just a little?"

"Oh that's great! Would you be a doll and do me a favor? I'm tryin' to get back to town and my Jeep stopped runnin'. Can you believe it? Right in th' middle of th' driveway! Would you take a look under my hood? I'd be _real_ grateful…in fact…I could almost kiss ya'!"

The man gulped and got back to business.

"I…um…I'm real sorry to hear about your vehicle miss, but we're here on official police business. I'm afraid if you don't have a key to the gate I'll have to cut the lock."

"There ain't no need for that! I got a key, sugar! But what about Dixie? She's blockin' your path! I tell ya' what, c'mon over and take a quick…peek."

Daisy placed her hands on the gate, directly on top of his, then leaned forward to give Agent Baker an eyeful. His gaze immediately turned south…again. Drake would have an absolute fit.

"You…you bet, yes ma'am!" Baker again became more concerned with the view than his duties and subconsciously rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm more than happy to check you, I mean, check it out for you! Maybe later I can buy you a nice cold beer or we-"

Travis blipped the siren and the man yanked his hand back like Daisy had bit him. Travis exited the car and marched towards the gate as he yelled at his counterpart.

"Baker! What's the hold up!?"

"Oh…um…miss-"

"It's Daisy Duke, but _you_ can call me Daisy," she flicked his chin gently.

"Daisy," he sighed, clearly enamored.

"BAKER!"

"Um, sorry! Daisy is having some problems with her car, Agent Patterson."

"Greg is such a sweetheart! He's gonna get my _motor_ runnin'! Ain't ya', sugar!" Daisy caressed his arm, slowly squeezing his bicep with her fingers. "My goodness! Ya' got such strong muscles! Do you work out everyday?"

"Well…yeah," he visibly preened. "I never miss a workout. I can bench press about-"

Travis smacked his partner on the shoulder. "AGENT BAKER! Get a bolt cutter and get the lock off the gate!"

"Yes sir," he sobered and rushed to the trunk.

Travis moved closer and sneered as Daisy took a few steps back, her smile replaced by a straight line.

"Daisy, I know what you're doing. I've dealt with sluts like you before!"

"You jerk! No wonder Gidget left you."

Travis was livid. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Gidget! Just watch your mouth!"

"_MY_ mouth? You musta been hatched in a den a vipers! Ya' ain't got no decency in ya! I've dealt with washed up drunks like you before, too!"

Travis pointed an accusatory finger. "Daisy! You open this gate and get that Jeep out of my way or so help me I'll move it myself and put you in the back of one of these squad cars!"

She folded her arms angrily. "I already told Agent Baker I have a key to the gate but th' Jeep won't start, _Travis!"_

"It's _Agent Patterson_!" he yelled. "You're lying and you know it. Hand over the key!"

"Which one?" Daisy quirked an eyebrow and Travis grit his teeth in response.

"Both of them! Now hurry up!"

"Here, th' other key is in th' ignition." Daisy pulled a set of keys from her pocket and tossed them to Travis. They went over his shoulder, disappearing in the muddy ditch near the mouth of the tinhorn.

"Opps. Sorry. I missed," she giggled innocently.

Travis wasn't amused and lunged forward, rattling the gate in his outrage. "Why you little bit-"

"HEY!" Luke warned as he hurried toward the gate. "Watch your tongue around the lady, Travis! Don't you have a rock somewhere to crawl under?"

"Luke. I'd say it's a pleasure, but I won't."

"Yeah, likewise." Luke shoved his hands in his back pockets and rocked on his heels. "Say, Travis? Weren't they supposed to fix your nose? I think it looked better right after Jaxon broke it. If anything it looks longer than it was before. Don't ya' think it looks sorta like Pinocchio's nose, Daisy?"

"Why I think you're on to somethin' there, Luke. It sure looks longer to me. You been tellin' _lies_, Travis?"

"I've had just about enough of you two!" Travis was done playing games. He pulled his jacket back and unsnapped his holster. His hand rested on the grip of his pistol as he bellowed instructions. "If either of you interfere, you're going to jail. Move over to the pasture fence and _stay there!_"

A loud snap caused Daisy to take Luke's arm as Agent Baker cut the chain from the gate. The links clanked against the metal on it's way to the ground.

"C'mon, Daisy." Luke led her off the drive and into the grass by the fence as the gate swung open.

Up at the house, Jenny's pickup suddenly roared to life. It accelerated rapidly across the drive and barreled towards the one lane road that led to the back of the property. When it reached the turn, it skidded around the corner and powered up the hill. The pickup was well on its way down the path that twisted and turned through the land to Swallow's Meadow.

Travis yelled at his team, "That's her truck! She's making a run for it! Shoot her!"

Two men immediately protested.

"But sir, we can't see through the tinted windows!"

"There could be innocent people in the house, too! It's too close!"

"Just shut up and shoot the tires!" Travis pulled his gun as a string of expletives left his mouth.

Daisy covered her ears as Travis began to fire. Luke pulled her to the ground near the fence and watched in horror as Travis emptied an entire clip on Jenny's truck. A bullet blew out a back tire just as the truck skidded around the curve and disappeared from view.

Luke stood and charged at Travis in outrage, "Are you crazy!? Why are you shooting at Jenny!? What kind of coward shoots a woman in the back!?"

Agent Baker grabbed his radio and moved into action, "Bravo team, half of you move this Jeep aside and half of you get to the house! Alpha team, go after that truck the second this drive is clear! Let's go! Now! We have a murder suspect on the loose!"

"She won't get far." Travis snarled as he flicked a hateful look at the Dukes.

While he replaced the spent clip of his gun, a handful of men converged on the Jeep, the others took off on foot towards the house.

Daisy used the shock of what she witnessed to look surprised, _"Murder?_ What's going on!? Wh-what are ya' talkin' about!? No one here would commit murder!"

Travis kept his eyes on the hill, "You're under arrest! Both of you!"

"You just hold on a second! What did _we_ do wrong!? Ya' ain't got no cause to arrest us! Daisy and I did everything ya' asked us to do!" Luke tucked Daisy behind him protectively and worried. Maybe they should stick with bamboozling Hazzard County justice…not crooked FBI agents.

"Luke is right! We ain't done nothin'! My Jeep won't start! If you don't believe me th' keys are in it! It's not my fault you didn't catch the keys to th' gate!"

Agent Baker came to their defense, "She's right, Patterson. They really haven't-"

A loud explosion shook the ground beneath them. The horses tore across the front pasture in fear and everyone dropped to their knees. Daisy screamed and Luke covered her head when a second explosion immediately followed, sending a large ball of fire into the trees behind the house. Thick smoke poured into the sky and blocked out the sun as everyone looked on in utter disbelief.

* * *

After Daisy left the house to stall Travis, things had moved quickly for Enos and Jenny. Drake had retrieved Tag and the three met in the shelter of the trees behind the home. Enos was an absolute wreck over sending his wife to meet the helicopter alone. He kept telling himself she was strong, she would be fine, but his heart was breaking anyway.

Jenny stood behind Enos with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her cheek flush against his back. He could feel her tremble in fear and every part of him screamed not to do this. As Drake put the shotgun and her infamous black bag on the saddle, Enos tightened the cinch and rattled off instructions to his wife in anxiety.

"I ain't sure if they got anybody in th' air, so ya' stay in th' trees! Get to th' north end of Swallow's Meadow as fast as ya' can. Tag can do it, but ya' might need to let him rest for a few minutes, but only if ya' can. Don't take a chance of getting' caught. Jaxon's calling your…your pilot to come now instead of later! Keep an eye out for Dan! Be careful, Hun. Please, be _real_ careful!"

Enos felt the weight of the world slowly crush him. They were supposed to have more time and he couldn't send her away like this! He hadn't told her about her father! What if she refused to go with Ian and he forced her? Would she hate _him_ for it? Tears blurred his vision as he turned to face her and the vulnerable look in her eyes caused his tears to fall. He cradled her face gently and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Jenny, I love you so much. I'm sorry, but ya' gotta go. I want ya' to promise me you're gonna get on th' helicopter. No matter what! Promise you'll go and that ya' ain't never gonna stop lovin' me."

"I swear it," she said firmly, then started to panic. "Deputy, I…oh, no. Oh God please! I can't go by myself! Please! Don't let them do this to us! I can't go alone! You have to come with me! I don't think I can do it!" she suddenly screamed and her knees buckled beneath her.

Enos caught her lithe body and held her up as his heart snapped in two. The pain began to swallow him as he sensed his future being stolen by other men's desires for money and revenge. Fighting the rage that was quickly building, he did his best to control his voice and do something to help her, to calm and soothe her despondent spirit.

"Hun, ya' take some deep breaths. I got ya' and I'm gonna fix it somehow. But babe, ya' gotta go or they're gonna take ya' away from me forever. If there was any other way I'd be comin' with ya', but I…I can't. If I don't stay here and find th' sheriff, ya' ain't never gonna be free! Jenny, you're th' strongest woman I've ever known and I ain't gonna lose ya. Please. I don't want nothin' to happen to ya', so let's get ya' on Tag and ya' go meet th' helicopter!"

"It's not fair!" she cried inconsolably. "I'm trying, but I…I need you. We never get to say goodbye."

"Jenny, ya not cry, Sister." Drake stroked Jenny's hair as another part of his heart shriveled. He had taken their chance to say goodbye once in the past and he waited a long time to make up for it. Maybe now fate was providing him with an opportunity to make it right. He was terrified she would faint again while she was out there alone. When he saw her begin to pale he made his decision. He inhaled sharply, "No! I'll NOT let this happen. Enos, ya must go with her to the helicopter. I'll not risk her falling ill again so go now and I'll get ya the time ya' need."

Enos was heartsick as he held the woman he adored, but he didn't comprehend what he was trying to say. "Drake, I don't want to send her alone, but Travis-"

"ENOS! Ya take her! NOW! Ya asked my permission and ya _promised_ to care for her! Jenny be your responsibility! I'll make the time and we will make up a cover story. Jenny will explain the details to ya on the way. Jaxon and I will tell the others. Travis will think ya went for a ride after a fight, left Jenny behind and when she saw the authorities, she..." he paused at the thought. "The authorities will think Jenny took matters into her own hands rather than go to prison! Jenny, precious one, I need your pendant."

* * *

When Rosco was thrown back into the gear room, the slamming door echoed against the stone with depressing finality. He made his way down the stairs to see Gidget in the same spot shivering violently. She was probably sick, but they had to talk. Travis was using Blake to target a woman in Hazzard. He needed to know how Travis fit into all of this. If Cynthia was in danger, Boss and Lulu were, too. Before he could bring up the subject she spoke.

"R-Rosco? I-if I answer a question would you do me a favor? J-just one question though." A trembling hand pushed her hair away from her face.

He gave a half-smile and sat back down in the same place he spent most of the day shushing her tears.

"That's it? Just _one_ question for a favor?"

Her bottom lip quivered, "Rosco, I-I really need the favor."

"Good grief look at ya'! You're freezin'!" he moved his jacket back up on her shoulders and pulled it tightly around her. Then putting the back of his hand gently against her forehead he gave a worried sigh. "Miss Gidget I think ya' got a real bad fever."

"I feel awful. W-will you do me a favor for one question? Please, Rosco."

He needed answers but one question wasn't enough! He'd have to chose his words carefully and maybe something she shared would be useful in bargaining a way out of here? it was worth a shot.

"Oh all right! I'll do ya' a favor for one question. But what's the favor? AH! Nu-uh-uh! Naughty-naughty," he waggled a finger. "See, I know how you think! _That_ question don't count."

"Okay that doesn't count, but you have to _ask_ the question first. I want to make sure you don't back out on that favor."

"Oh good grief woman, fine! I'll do you a favor if…" he cleared his throat dramatically. "Ya' tell me everything teeny tiny little thing you know about that horrendous excuse for an FBI Agent. Travis Patterson." Rosco looked down at her with a satisfied smirk, one fist clenched in victory.

He had definitely caught her off guard and the shocked look on her face was priceless. Her brow furrowed and there was a flash of anger in her eyes, just a bit, it wasn't that bad, so he thought he was getting somewhere. Until she crinkled her little button nose, stuck it in the air and turned away, clearly disgusted and annoyed.

He frowned at her lack of response and muttered under his breath before protesting. "Hey! What kind of a deal is this? Ya' said ya' needed a favor! Come on now, a deal is a deal!"

Her shoulders dropped at the same time as her head, an overall sense of defeat emanated from her. She stiffened with a _humph_ and shivered before she replied.

"I don't have a problem with the deal, Rosco. I'll stick to our deal, but you have to do that favor at the same time because there's too much that I want to say."

"Wh-what?" _She wants to explain!?_

"Rosco, I'm freezing." A single tear slid down her cheek as her voice wavered slightly. Then she moved closer and snuggled into his chest. "I…I'm miserable. Please…I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I don't know what else to do to stay warm. Just hold me like you did earlier. That's the favor. As for Travis Patterson, ask away. I'll tell you anything you want to know because I...I hate him. He's cruel and selfish and if I ever see him again, I swear I'm going to kill him."

* * *

The sound of tumbling dirt and rock as Tag charged up the hill behind him gave Drake a great sense of relief. He reached Jenny's pickup with ease thanks to Daisy parking the truck in front of the garage. Being on the side of the house, it enabled him to get to the driver's door without being seen...just as his brother crept out of the garage.

"Drake! Hurry up and get inside, Daisy can't hold them off much longer. Where's Enos?"

"Ya' go back inside and tell the others that Enos took a ride! Make sure they understand proper!" Drake quickly explained the details of his plan to his brother and opened the door to the truck.

Jaxon saw the pendant in his hand and turned ashen. "What about you? You aren't..."

"NO! Numpty ya not argue! I be using Travis's tactics against him! Everyone will be fine, Numpty. GO!"

Jaxon disappeared into the house to fill the others in on the ruse. It was an insane plan, but if it worked it would afford Enos and Jenny the time they needed and would allow them to work to find Rosco without suspicion.

Drake jumped in the truck and quickly pulled out the lighter. He twisted off the knob, flipped it over and placed it back in its hole. The red switch popped out on cue. Moving quickly and methodically, he reached under the dash to slip the jewel into a small opening. With the pendant in place, the computer chip was activated and the digital display on the radio now flashed a message in an eerie red light.

"**ARMED"**

From his vantage point, he could tell Luke was arguing with Travis, but the Jeep blocked most of his view. At least Daisy wasn't out there alone anymore. She was getting a firm chewing out for her little stunt. It might have saved time, but she still gave him a scare and she wasn't out of the woods yet! Drake hunkered down in the leather seat and started the truck, backing it out of the drive until he had a clean shot forward. With the rear window tinted, he had a great chance of reaching the hill without being clearly spotted. He popped the truck in gear and slammed the pedal to the floor.

The tires dug and clawed at the ground, slinging dirt and gravel as they propelled the pickup forward. It flew past the house to the narrow road that led up the hill, the tail end swung around as he skidded through the turn. The powerful modifications made quick work of the steep incline and in no time he was at the first curve at the top!

Just as he thought it was smooth sailing, Drake began to curse Travis. Bullets took out the mirror, struck the ballistic glass behind him then much to his dismay, one took out the rear tire as he made the last turn. As soon as he limped the truck far enough up the hill to be shielded in the trees, he stopped and put it in drive. Taking a quick look outside his window, he picked the direction in which he would flee then flipped the red switch. The countdown began.

29, 28, 27…

He took a deep breath. The moment he pulled the pendant, he had ten seconds to get out of the door or be locked in. After that, he had another five seconds to get clear. With a bad arm, aborting the thirty-second countdown probably wasn't the best idea, but he wasn't certain he had thirty seconds. He couldn't risk Travis getting to the truck and killing a bunch of people. This was the only idea he could come up with to give Enos and Jenny the time to say goodbye properly. They would wrap this up by the end of the week and he would see Jenny again soon…if he didn't blow himself up.

Without another thought he yanked the pendant, shoved the door open and ran for the hill above the house. Drake had just reached the tree line when the blast knocked him from his feet and pushed his body forward. A searing pain cut through his shoulder when he made a rough landing on the ground. He curled in a ball as debris rained around him. He scrambled back to his feet only to have a second blast send him tumbling down the hill behind the house.

Each tumble punished his body mercilessly as the shrubs and twigs tore at his skin and his clothes. He felt every rock and fallen limb that he encountered and his injured shoulder protested and punished him with each painful roll. He clawed at the soil until his fingers were raw and desperately tried to abate his radical fall. With a thud he came to an abrupt halt when he stopped, seated upright, his back against a tree. Instantly the oxygen was expelled from his lungs and he struggled to take in air. His ears rang loudly as he fell over and writhed in excruciating pain. He was extremely disoriented and the ringing drowned out any other sound. It seemed like forever, but he collapsed in the dirt with Jenny's pendant still tightly in his grasp.

He thought of Daisy, her arms wrapped around him and longed to hear her voice and see her face. He tried again to take in a breath and air filled his lungs to capacity. Opening his eyes, he saw the pendant in his hand. He quickly dug into the dirt with his fingers and buried it beneath the soft earth. He couldn't risk Travis finding it and was unsure if he knew about the system. At least his brain was still functioning.

Now that it was safely hidden away, he allowed himself to relax but the pain overtook him and his consciousness quickly faded. Unknown to him, he had come to rest just a few yards from where he said goodbye to his sister.

He had done all he could for Jenny. The rest was up to Enos.

* * *

_A/N: Part 3 will be up ASAP!_


	19. Exit Strategy, Part 3

_A/N: Here is part 3, finally! Sorry it's a little longer but I want to get to the search for Rosco. Boss originally cut this deal with Monroe in the second story, "Return To Rafter G" in Chapter 22. It was also revealed in that story that Boss and Monroe want the Circle M for the mineral properties and would strip mine the ranch. Thanks to everyone who is reading! I sincerely appreciate the reviews, PM's and encouragement! I adore my loyal readers! Y'all are the best! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language/Mild Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Exit Strategy, Part 3**

_As the presence of those we love  
is as a double life, so absence, in  
its anxious longing and sense of  
vacancy, is as a foretaste of death._

~Anna Brownell Jameson

* * *

Bo burst out the garage door and looked up in awe as he took in the incredible scene. A mangled axle hung twisted in a oak tree, another tree was ablaze at the top of the hill. What remained of Jenny's truck was engulfed in flames and completely blocked the road that led to Swallow's Meadow. Smoke filled the air and burning materials from the pickup created an acrid smell. Pieces of debris of all shapes and sizes were scattered all over the area.

Raking his hand through his hair in shock, Bo looked for Drake. "Where is he? Dadgum, Jaxon. That was one heck of an explosion. Travis is gonna think Jenny is-"

"There he is and he doesn't look too good." Jaxon raced across the yard with Bo.

Drake's head was beginning to clear and he had managed to roll to his side. His shoulder was killing him; he hurt from head to toe and was covered in dirt. The loud ringing in his ears was complicating his task of getting to his feet by affecting his balance. Bo reached his side and caught him before he fell to the ground. He jarred his shoulder in the process and howled in pain.

Jaxon skidded to a stop next to him and together they tried to keep him still.

"Stop movin' so much!" Bo tried to make eye contact with him. "Ya' take it easy and don't try to get up."

"Drake! You scared me to death!" Jaxon began to check him for injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere other than your shoulder?"

Drake groaned miserably. "D-Daisy?"

"Do I look like Daisy?" Bo chided. "You musta' hit that thick head of yours. Just hold on partner. We'll get ya' inside to th' doc."

Jaxon continued to check him over. "He really doesn't look too bad considering how close he was to the explosion. He's got a ton of scrapes and bruises, but I don't see any shrapnel wounds, do you?"

"Not unless he's sittin' on one. I reckon he rolled down that hill by th' looks of him." Bo chuckled as he brushed the dirt and leaves out of Drake's hair. He looked like a kid who took a bad tumble on the playground.

Jaxon snickered at Bo's kindhearted attempt to cheer him. "He was awful lucky he wasn't killed by flying debris. It's everywhere. We need Katie to look at him closer. The fall probably shook him up and that's why he's disoriented."

"Numpty? I-" he immediately clamped his mouth shut and raised an eyebrow. "Oh…gondah…" Drake looked at his brother with a baffled expression.

"Hey, you all right buddy roe?" Bo failed to get a response.

Drake continued to stare at his brother in confusion and Jaxon tipped his head to the side, equally perplexed. "Drake? What's going on with you?"

Jaxon was taken aback when Drake suddenly reached out and grabbed his shirt with a tightly clenched fist. He yelled loudly, "Jaxon! I didn't hear ya!"

"I asked what was going on with-" A shadow crept over Jaxon and his prince charming smile faded. He looked at Bo with worry.

"He ain't sayin' what I think he's sayin', is he?" Bo waved his hand in front of Drake's face. "Hey! Can ya' hear me lugnut?"

Drake rolled his eyes in frustration before answering in a rather loud voice. "I be deaf! Not blind!" Then he stuck a finger in his ear and shook it wildly. "Blimey hell! The ringin' be loud!"

"Oh crap." Jaxon inhaled deeply then unloaded. "You _stupid _jerk! That's what the earplugs were for! We went over this in the training session when it was installed! If you plan to bail and abort the countdown you have to use hearing protection! Geez, you're thick!"

Bo rested his elbow on his knee. "Jaxon, you do realize he can't hear a dang thing you're sayin' to him, right?"

"I know. I'm just…everything is starting to get to me. How am I going to explain big, deaf and stupid to Travis?"

"Just tell him he tried to stop Jenny and was close to the truck when it blew."

Bo and Jaxon stood and helped pull Drake to his feet.

"Good idea." Jaxon exhaled loudly as his dark feelings pushed their way through his controlled demeanor. His eyes began to water. "I didn't get to tell her good-bye."

"Hang in there, Jaxon. Ya' care about your family first, just like us Dukes. We're gonna help ya' get through this. Enos is family and that means y'all are family now, too."

Jaxon cleared his throat, "Thanks. It means a lot to both of us. Jenny is like the glue in our family. It's going to be hard without her around."

In a matter of seconds GSP and FBI appeared around the corner of the house and surrounded them...all aiming their weapons.

"FREEZE! FBI! Hands in the air!"

* * *

The MacFarland helicopter was high over Northern Hazzard County when Jenny's pickup exploded. Ian had seen the flash even from his position and was watching the dark smoke climb into the sky to his south. He was closing in on Swallow's Meadow when regret over wasted years and unsaid words began to chisel away at his heart of stone. A phone conversation with Jaxon eighteen months ago came to mind.

"_Father, you should explain it to Jenny. She doesn't understand why you haven't spoken with her."_

"_No, Jaxon. That be my business. Ya tell my daughter I'll not have her subjected to Monroe's cruelties. If she questions why it was installed, ya explain Monroe's tactics. I'll not have her out there alone without this option. All of you need to know how to bypass the countdown and all the details. The computer chip is hidden in the stone of her necklace. Tell no one about the system! It is only to be used if there be no hope of escape."_

"_Jenny isn't a coward! She's not going to want it. Why won't you talk to her?"_

"_Ya not argue! Follow orders! Whether or not Jenny uses the device be her choice. Giving her the option is mine. Report in when the job is complete."_

"_Yes sir." _

Ian told himself that his sons were exceptionally trained and Enos was strong. He had O'Connell blood in his veins and according to Beth he had an extraordinary father. Jenny wouldn't be in that truck.

He was still trying to hold up the emotional barrier that Enos pierced earlier today when he used the term _"Pops."_ Jenny remembered a better time in their relationship...when he wasn't so closed off from his children. Lately his walls were collapsing left and right and he was hard-pressed to function in a world with softer emotions. Taking Jenny into his care meant opening his heart. He was willing, but in unfamiliar territory. He didn't "do" softer emotions very well. He spent the better part of the last fifteen years pushing them away.

Being back on this land was stirring even more emotion. He never spoke of his time here, having tightly sealed the memories. He put the thoughts aside and looked again at the smoke in the distance.

With an explosion of that magnitude, the skies would soon be filled with news media and police. He needed to retrieve his daughter and get out. Looking down he caught sight of a horse near the edge of the meadow before it dashed back into the trees. With a relieved half-smile he turned the chopper and flew towards his landing spot.

* * *

On the far side of Swallow's Meadow where stalwart trees stood guard on the hills, Tag raced across the forest floor while Enos held Jenny tightly in his arms. The horse wove through the maze of white oaks and pines with grace and confidence, having calmed significantly since the explosion that spooked him violently. Enos leaned back as Tag dropped his tail to quickly move down a steep hill. They skirted the edge of the meadow, affording Enos a glance over his shoulder.

He saw the trail of smoke climb into the clear blue skies above Hazzard County and shuddered at the images in his mind. The wool they were trying to pull over Travis's eyes he considered thin at best. It would only be a matter of time before they found the truck empty.

Hearing a chopper he turned his attention back to Tag. He swerved for the trail that led away from the rolling meadow and back up the hill to the protection of the trees. He held Jenny tightly to him as Tag jumped a downed tree and began his climb.

Tag's nostrils flared with the effort as he ascended to a narrow trail. He quickly turned to transverse the hillside then raced back down the swell to Honeysuckle Hollow. Enos named the place after he found it on a ride this past summer. In the warm season the songbirds were everywhere and the scent of the wildflowers were carried off the meadow and mixed with honeysuckle, filling the air with fragrance.

They would be close enough to see the chopper land yet remain hidden by the trees. The hollow provided an easy getaway in multiple directions if necessary. Enos halted their mount and held Jenny close.

"Deputy…I…I need down!" Jenny leapt to the ground and moved a few feet away where she fell to her hands and knees. Taking deep breaths she tried to control the severe nausea that again struck with little warning.

"Jenny!" Enos jumped down and secured Tag. He was quickly beside her and she collapsed in his lap as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry, Deputy. I don't know why I'm so sick. I'm not sure I can do this."

It was torture on his already battered heart to see her in such a horrible state. Jenny was a strong woman. She had been in far worse binds than this. Her emotions had ricocheted from one extreme to the next all day and she had been sick twice on the ride out. He wanted to scoop her up and take her to Katie, but Travis would arrest her and put her in a much worse place, sick or not. He was forced to wait on Ian to take her to help.

He held her hand and tried to encourage her. "You're gonna be fine, Jenny. I ain't leavin' ya' by yourself. Ya' just hold on a little longer. The chopper will be here any minute."

Tag began to snort and stomp as a rhythmic thumping was heard above them. Enos looked up to see the MacFarland helicopter fly above the trees and begin to descend into the meadow.

"Jenny, I gotta explain. Ya' been so sick I ain't been able to tell ya'. Can I help ya' sit up?"

"No! Please don't move me, not yet!" she clung to his arm, holding it firmly in place against her chest as she lay perfectly still.

Enos was powerless to help her and could only provide minimal comfort. He bent down and kissed her cheek. He sighed sadly then moved her hair out of her eyes with his finger.

"I love you, Jenny. This ain't how I wanted our day to go. I wanted to carve a heart for ya' and set our wedding date. I didn't mean to let ya' down." _I need ya._

"You didn't let me down." Jenny's tears continued, "I love you, too. Deputy? Please talk to me. Tell me where you're sending me."

"I don't know exactly where, but we're sending ya' with someone ya' trust. It's someone we know can take care of ya'." Enos wiped her tears as they fell one after the other.

He was growing concerned that she might not be well enough to handle the shock. In the meadow, the chopper had landed and Ian stepped out. When he saw Jenny on the ground in Enos's arms, he began to run towards the hollow.

Jenny looked up with weary eyes, "Who are you sending me with?"

Enos replied anxiously, "Your father, hun. Please don't be scared or upset with me. I promise! He said he was gonna be good to ya. Okay? "

"N-no No! It's not okay!" she rolled into him and buried her tears in the crook of his neck. "You can't send me away like this, you don't understand! I'll be alone! He's just going to send some assistant or employee. We were told that we have to deal with our own problems! He doesn't speak to me at all! I remind him too much of Gidget and he doesn't want to see me."

Jenny was unaware of Ian's presence. Having over heard her last statement, Ian stopped abruptly. He never thought she would think that way! He halted his approach, opting to stay back until Enos had finished his conversation.

Enos shot him a defensive look. This new revelation was causing him to rethink his decision. He quickly cupped Jenny's cheek. "Hun, ya' call him pops in your sleep. Can ya' tell me what's wrong? Ya' told me he quit carin', but what happened between ya'?"

She began to list his offenses, her voice growing more intense as her feelings of rejection pushed their way out. "Nothing happens between us anymore Not ever. He stopped taking my calls years ago. Then one day I was told not to call back until he called for me. He never did. For the last three years, he has cancelled every business meeting I was scheduled to attend with little notice or sent someone in his place so he didn't have to be in the same room with me."

"I didn't know, Hun. I'm sorry." Enos stroked her cheek softly.

She continued, "He wouldn't even take my calls when Jaxon was missing all those months this spring! He contacted Drake when Jaxon was rescued and spoke to him, but when I wanted to talk to him he refused. He doesn't want to be around me and if you send me to him I'll be passed off to strangers. I might as well be alone! He doesn't care about me because when he sees me, he sees Gidget and how she left us all!"

Ian's emotional barrier came crashing down, "NO! Jenny Nannette, I care! It has nothing to do with your mother! I'll not leave ya alone! I'll take care of ya." his heart was laid bare and while he was not pleased with feeling vulnerable, he couldn't let her think that way.

All these years he kept her away to protect himself, thinking that she would hate him. Instead she blamed herself. His plan to live alone, with no emotional attachments, had hurt his daughter in a way he didn't expect. He never meant for that to happen.

Jenny's tear filled eyes looked up in shock She saw her father's eyes for the first time in years. She remembered her dreams and the way his hands felt when he held hers. Too weak physically to battle such powerful emotions, she reached out for Enos.

"D-don't leave me alone with him," she grabbed hold of his jacket and held tight.

"I'm right here." Enos held her protectively, then looked up at Ian, fearful that Jenny might slip through his fingers and into Travis's control. "Please, Mr. MacFarland. Ya' gotta explain. I want her to be safe, but I ain't forcin' her to do nothin'. If ya' ain't gonna care for her yourself, tell me now."

"I'll tend to her personally." Ian stepped closer and knelt down. "Jenny, I promised to care for ya. I'll be kind to ya and treat ya with respect. I gave Enos and your brothers my word. Until Enos makes it safe for ya to come home, let me try to make things better between us. I had reasons, daughter. Selfish reasons. If ya give me the chance, I'll try to explain. I'll not treat ya that way again." Ian cleared his throat nervously and choked out an unfamiliar word in his vocabulary. "Please. I'm…sorry. Ya never stopped being my precious one."

Jenny hid her tears in Enos's chest and cried, "This is too much and it's too fast. I don't know what to do!"

"Hun, I ain't sayin' what he did was right, but it's a start," he whispered softly.

"It's been years, Deputy," she listened to the beat of his heart as she weighed her very limited options.

Enos stroke her hair as he "But he can protect ya'. I can't do that here. We gotta get ya' on th' helicopter, Jenny. Ya' need to see a doctor."

As Jenny paled, Ian began to worry, "Enos, ya not tell me she was ill!"

"I ain't sure what's wrong. Katie ran a bunch of tests but she ain't got all th' results back. She said it's probably stress but a bunch of folks in Hazzard got th' flu. She's had a really awful day."

"Deputy, I'm sorry." Jenny had broken out in a cold sweat. He could feel her chest rise and fall against him as her breathing became more labored from the stress. "I don't trust him. He hasn't been there."

"I know, but what if he's really tryin' to change?" Enos took her hand and kissed her fingers, then tried to be gentle. "Jenny. It's plum killin' me to see ya' hurtin' this way, but if I take ya' back to the ranch, Travis is gonna throw ya' in jail. He ain't gonna care that your sick. I ain't gonna be able to stop it and I won't be able to protect ya. I can't protect ya' in prison and ya don't belong there. Please, please go with your father. For me."

Her forehead crinkled from the heartbreak, but she nodded her agreement, then slowly melted against him. He proudly held her to him in a tight embrace.

"Enos. She's sick, let me help."

Jenny gasped and rolled to the ground as Enos reacted quickly, his gun was drawn and confidently aimed in a split second. Every muscle in his body tensed in outrage.

"Ya' hold it right there, Dan!" he stood to face his former friend.

Ian was quickly in a protective stance in front of Jenny with his sidearm.

Dan's hands shot in the air. Much to his displeasure, Enos and Ian shielded Jenny from his view.

"I ain't movin', Enos! But ya' need to let me help. Cowgirl? Please talk to me. Ya' know I'd never-"

"DON'T speak to my wife! Mr. MacFarland, I'd be mighty obliged to ya' if you would watch over Jenny while I handle this problem." Enos marched over to face off with Dan.

"Who is this!?" Ian shot Dan a menacing look then gently kneeled down and put his arms around Jenny. "If he means my daughter harm I'll end him!"

"Let Enos handle it, Father." Jenny wiped at her tears.

When Jenny sniffled, Ian looked down and was profoundly affected. For the first time since she was a child, he held his daughter. He recalled the long nights with mumps, chicken pox and other childhood illnesses that the twins seemed to catch simultaneously. He would spend hours at the windows in his office rocking her and watching the moon bathe the garden in it's silvery light. Before he knew it, he had brushed a tear from her cheek with his fingertips. She looked up at him with the same beautiful eyes and seemed to be searching for understanding. Enos's voice pulled his attention back to the problem with Dan.

"Dan came here for my wife and seems to think she's gonna fall right into his arms. I mean to adjust his thinkin'." Enos put both hands on the grip of his pistol to keep them from shaking in anger over the betrayal.

Dan kept his hands up and tried to be very non-threatening. He had followed them here and by Enos's reaction, they hadn't discovered he was at the house this morning. He was going to exploit this situation to his advantage. He would get his audience with Jenny. If he played his cards right, he could spend several days tending to her as his patient. He played on Enos's fears to get what he wanted.

"Enos, she's real sick. You know I'm a good medic. You've seen how fast things can go wrong. I bet ya' ain't got a doctor stashed on that there chopper."

"Jenny ain't none of your concern! I told ya' not to come to Hazzard, Dan! She's _my_ _wife_ now! She don't want nothin' to do with ya' after th' things ya' said!"

Dan gave him a sideways glance. "Are ya' just gonna let her go into shock? She needs medical care. Medical care that I can provide. Can either of you do that for her?" he decided a smug look wouldn't be in his best interest so he kept his face neutral.

"Deputy? I need you!" Jenny cried out when sound began to fade like it had earlier in the day.

Ian saw her eyes growing heavy, "Jenny, ya stay with me. I'll make sure ya have the best of care. Enos ya must hurry! We need to get back in the air!"

Enos started backing towards Jenny but Dan kept at it. "I'm beggin' ya', Enos. Let me help her! I ain't askin' for myself, it's for her own good. If she gets much worse she could-"

"Liar," Enos wiped the sweat from his forehead. "If ya' cared about her, ya' wouldn't be on my land when I told ya' to stay away! Ya' ain't respectin' her wishes or mine!"

"Deputy?!" Jenny's voice was growing weaker by the second. "Father, please…I have to see him before I go."

"Enos, she needs ya. Right now! I'll handle the arse." A 9mm slide chambered a bullet and Ian stood beside Enos with his gun trained on the medic. "Try and keep her awake. Ya need to consider his offer. If he stays here, ya have another problem with Patterson."

Holstering his weapon, Enos fought the bile that was coming to the surface. He rushed back to his love and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Jenny? Hun, please open your eyes," he let his tears fall, unconcerned about who saw them.

Her eyes fluttered then slowly opened, "I'm sorry, Deputy. I'm sorry. I need to say some things."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for. I wish I could do more for ya'. It's time to go," he pressed his forehead to hers and nuzzled her gently.

"I'm going to miss you, our long talks and fixing your tie in the mornings. Deputy, you changed my life and I'll love you forever," she put her hand over his heart. Her touch was warm and wrapped around him like a comforting blanket. "Do you remember when we were in that little gully?"

Enos turned his back to Dan and stepped further away with her so he couldn't see Jenny or hear them. He wiped his tears on his jacket. "Yes ma'am. I remember every minute I've ever spent with ya'."

"I said I would always be yours and only yours," she looked up at him with complete love and trust. "I need you to believe that. Dan being here is dangerous. I need you to let my father take him and keep him in line. It's just until we get to my father's security detail. He won't let Dan hurt me. I'll make sure he understands that what he did cost him. I won't be vengeful, but I'll hold him accountable and make you proud of me."

"Possum on a gumbush, I'm always proud of ya', Jenny. But I ain't sendin' him with ya'. Please, don't ask me to do that."

"Please, Deputy?" Another tear slipped down her cheek as her hand gripped his shirt. "I'm frightened for you. We've been here too long. I'll stay with my father and I promise to come back to you. If we don't take him with us, he's going straight to Travis and then you're going to be arrested and lose everything you love! Your job, the ranch…all because of me and I couldn't live with that. You know he would do it!"

"Hun, my job and th' ranch ain't nothin' without ya'!"

"Please…I'm so tired," A feeble sigh passed over her lips and he gave in.

"Ding dang it…what's gonna go wrong next!" Enos looked to Ian for support. "Mr. MacFarland?"

"Ya know she's right, Enos," he was firm, but respectful.

Still looking at his father-in-law, he asked another favor. "Promise not to leave him alone with Jenny. Not even for a minute. It wouldn't be proper after th' things he's said and done, especially with her bein' in this condition. If he even looks at her in a disrespectful way-"

"I'll geld him before I kill him!" Ian hissed at Dan. "So, Dan. I'm givin' Enos my word. Ya best have appropriate medical supplies with ya. If not, I'll be plantin' ya over there." Ian gestured with his head to the bushes near the rock facing and the look in his eyes caused Dan to believe every word.

"Yes, sir. My bag is on my saddle." Dan gestured behind him.

Ian barked out his orders, "Ya get it and show me. Move quick now. We be pushed for time and she's suffered enough!"

Enos fought to keep his legs under him then buried his tears in Jenny's hair while they waited.

When she whispered to him, her voice was that save calming force he fell in love with. "Marry me again. At the little church in Hazzard, this spring."

He grinned widely. "Oh Jenny, ya' always know how to make things better."

They gazed at one another then together they said, "May 15th?"

She reached up and touched his lips with her fingers. "You remembered."

"I'll never forget th' first time ya' smiled at me. Ya' blushed."

"Only for you," she cooed. "I'll write to you in my journal every day and I'll think of you when I look at the moon." Jenny wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Me, too," he murmured then his lips met with hers in a tender kiss. "I'll talk to th' reverend, but you're gonna be home soon. I promise, I'll find Rosco."

"I know you will. I trust you, Deputy. I always have. I love you. I'm getting so…sleepy." Jenny closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

"Jenny?" Enos was gutted and his voice broke. "I love you, come back to me."

Dan returned with his bag and placed it on the ground for Ian to inspect, "That's it. I'm ready. My horse is tied up th' hill. Enos? If ya' don't mind settin' Peanut free, I'd appreciate it."

"We're gonna have a sit down when this is over, Dan!" Enos spewed in anger.

Dan puffed up, "Count on it!"

"STOP!" Ian shouted. "All right, jackass! Ya not move and ya not speak! If ya' think for a moment ya be pullin' anything over on me with regard to her treatment, think twice. I'll know."

Dan's blood turned to ice water in his veins. What had he just gotten into?

Ian inspected the bags and found appropriate IV's, basic emergency medications and equipment to care for Jenny. After pulling out an unusually large amount of sedatives and what he needed to start an IV of Ringers, he inwardly berated himself for coming alone. The look on Dan's face was momentarily satisfying. He could dispose of the medic right here, but he couldn't fly and care for his daughter's medical condition at the same time. At least he could limit what the medic would be doing on the flight. He could only do so much on the ground and he had an hour flight ahead of him. There wasn't time to stabilize her here. Enos had to get back to the ranch and the chopper had been in the open dangerously long.

"Enos, ya bring Jenny to me."

Panic rose when Enos took that first step towards his father-in-law. It was like walking in mire. When he was face to face with Ian he felt his heart being cut from his chest. He pulled Jenny tighter too him wanting to memorize the feel of her in his arms. She was leaving and she wasn't conscious. How was he supposed to say goodbye?

He spoke very quietly, "I'll be startin' an IV while ya put him on the right path. Ya check him for weapons and look for any hidden syringes. Do what needs to be done. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"When ya be finished, ya come kiss her goodbye. I be needin' to get in the air. We've been on the ground too long. I'll keep the arse in my custody until Travis is dealt with. I'll not let him see her after I get to my staff. Ya not hold back. Set him straight. Ya hand her to me so I can get started."

"Yes sir."

Enos kissed his wife then placed her in Ian's arms. A frigid emptiness overtook him, making him painfully aware of every place Jenny's body once warmed his. It nearly took his breath away but he stifled the scream of rage that was fighting to be released.

"Tend your business, Enos." Ian said firmly.

"Yes sir!" The words passed through grit teeth with a force he didn't expect. He walked with clenched fists to Dan.

The medic dropped his hands and pulled his shoulders back.

"I reckon you're mighty upset, Enos. But I told ya' on th' phone, she needs me. That's just the way it-"

**[SMACK]**

Dan hit the ground. He never saw Enos's left fist, but he felt every bit of it. He swore then pushed himself to his feet and staggered a bit. If he hit him back, he'd never get on the chopper. She loved _him_ not Enos, but this wasn't the time to make his final stand. He'd come back for that _if_ he had to.

"Okay. I ain't gonna fight ya. With Cowgirl needin' _me_, I reckon-"

**[SMACK]**

Enos hit him so hard his head snapped back. He landed flat on his back in the dirt.

Taking a lesson from Ian, while Dan was disoriented he planted a boot on his chest then leaned down with an elbow on his knee. He stood over him and explained his new position.

"I _reckon_ this is gonna be our last conversation. When this is over, I'd appreciate it if ya' just go on back to Montana and stay with your Ma. If ya' come around my wife again, I'm gonna bring ya' up on harassment charges and throw ya' in jail." Enos leaned in closer, "Dan, she's _my wife_. _MINE_. If ya' have trouble rememberin' that, just take yourself a look in th' mirror. That's my weddin' band imprinted on your face."

Bending down he checked his pockets and searched Dan for weapons or syringes like Ian asked.

"Pull you're boots off! Now!" Enos demanded.

Dan complied but taunted him, "I've known her longer. She loves me."

"Yeah, and my Ma is gonna give up Bingo." Enos pulled a familiar case out of Dan's boot. "Ian? Found one. Ya' watch him now, ya' here?" he threw the boots at Dan and tossed the case to Ian.

"Enos, I be finished. It's time to go. Tell the arse to get his things and start walkin'."

"Ya' heard him." Enos stared him down. "I expect ya' to treat Jenny and her father with respect. If ya' don't, he's gonna make sure ya' regret it."

Dan hitched his backpack over his shoulder, picked up his boots and his medical bag. Then he leaned towards Enos and shot that smug look he held back earlier. "Gotta fly. My patient _needs_ me."

Enos took a step forward and hit him again.

"ENOUGH!" Ian yelled. "Dan, ya' head to the chopper and keep your eyes forward! If ya speak or step out of line again remember, it be a long way to the ground and a short stop at the bottom!"

Dan nodded nervously then his stomach dropped. Jenny already had an IV? Heeding Ian's words, he left the hollow for the chopper.

Ian held Jenny and Enos was heartbroken to see his wife pale and unconscious. He brushed the soft hair from her forehead and allowed her soft skin to soothe the fire that was searing his heart and spirit.

Enos kissed her sweetly and interlaced his fingers with hers as he whispered his good-bye. "I know ya' hear me, Jenny. Your pops is already takin' real good care of ya' for me. I love ya' to th' moon and back, Mrs. Strate. I'll be with ya' soon. I'll miss-" he choked on his words and swallowed the sobs that would be never ending if he allowed them to begin.

The muscle under Ian's eye twitched slightly, a clear sign of his own inner turmoil. He was intently focused on Enos, conveying the sincerity and importance of his message. "Ya be a good man. Ya not worry about Dan, I'll be makin' his life hell, but I'll be good to Jenny. Read, Enos. Find the Sheriff and read Beth's diary. I'll bring Jenny back to ya."

Too devastated to speak he could only nod his thanks. He held Jenny's hand, ran his thumb across her wedding ring and stroked her hair one last time until Ian's movement pulled her fingers from his. He had to remind himself to breathe, he wondered if his heart would stop next.

He began to see every moment of their routine and it was filled with holes where she was supposed to be. He was losing the beat of his heart, his morning sun, the love of his life. Jenny was his soul mate, his everything..._his_.

He watched in tears as the helicopter lifted to the heavens with his beautiful wife. When it circled around and whooshed overhead at a high rate of speed, the trees bent in its wake. Every place their bodies touched screamed out for her to return to him. He fell to the ground with his head in his hands and wept uncontrollably.

When he was emotionally spent, he was as numb and cold as the rocks scattered around him. A dark cloud surrounded his heart and the world was now grey and lifeless.

_("Enos! Get back out there and get to work, you dipstick! I ain't got all day!")_

Rosco's familiar chastisement snapped him out of his daze. Enos pulled himself off the ground and hurried to the horses. He was on auto-pilot when he dumped Dan's tack to the ground and turned Peanut free. When Tag put his head against his chest, Enos clenched his fists in his mane and fought to stay in control of his emotions.

"C'mon, Tag. Let's go home. We gotta go save Sheriff Rosco."

He jumped in the saddle and Tag shot out of Honeysuckle Hollow. The horse charged across the wide-open space of Swallow's Meadow like a bullet. The wind kept his tears from falling as Tag found more power. Enos gave him his head and grasped his mane as they raced towards the house.

He had no idea what he would find when he got home or what Travis had waiting for him. But Enos refused to give into the feelings of hopelessness. She was safe, that meant there was hope. He would find Rosco and bring Jenny home.

* * *

_A/N: If anyone is curious about Jenny's pickup modifications, they were first mentioned in "The Diaries of Circle M" at the end of Ch. 34, but there were more details explained when Cooter found them in "Return To Rafter G" Chapter 2. ENJOY!_


	20. Best Laid Plans…

_A/N: Sorry for another long chapter! I didn't have the heart to break it up. Thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing! It's most appreciated especially when I have my challenging sections! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language / Mild Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Best Laid Plans…**

_Plans get you into things__  
__but you must work your way out._

~Will Rogers

* * *

Cynthia hastily pulled the burgundy curtain and sneezed when the dust bunnies tickled her nose. That creepy feeling of being watched had returned and she regretted not going to the Circle M with Luke. She had initially thought it better to stay here and pack what few material possessions remained of her so-called life.

She was folding a blue angora sweater when she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway; holding her breath she hoped it was Luke. When they passed by her door she grew more anxious. Luke had been gone too long. With Travis having Jenn under surveillance he was sure to know she had followed Drake and the twins to Hazzard. She was in more danger than she cared to admit. If only she had explained Travis's betrayals to Jaxon the day he picked her up in Nebraska maybe the jerk would be in prison now.

She bit her thumb nervously then reached for the phone to call the ranch. After hearing a busy signal, Cynthia twirled the cord in her fingers and called the Duke Farm, but there was no answer.

Cynthia huffed in frustration and returned to the dresser. When she pulled on the small metal knobs the drawer slid all the way out, dumping its contents to the carpet.

"Darn it!"

She pulled the suitcase down on the floor and began tossing the last of her clothes inside, along with her make-up bag, her jewelry case and her .38. Then she saw the velvet box on the floor that contained the engagement ring Drake had given to her. She sighed sadly. The ring had come to represent so many unfulfilled hopes and dreams. After going to the Boar's Nest with Luke, Cynthia hadn't put the ring back on her finger. She reached for the box and opened it.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

Cynthia suddenly chuckled at the memory of Luke's voice. Why was she putting herself through this?

He was such a kind and handsome man. Luke's blue eyes were like crystals, reminding her of clear glacial waters from the mountains back home. When he kissed her today during the play it had been so tender, yet exciting. It wasn't Drake's touch, but it was…amazing. Then he kissed her on stage…would he kiss her like that again or was it all for show? A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Just a second, Luke! I'll be right there!"

Closing the box, she tossed the ring in the suitcase. When she got to the door she hesitated just as she reached for the chain.

"Luke? Is that you?"

"Hotel maintenance, ma'am."

"Oh! You must be Benny, Miss Millie's nephew!"

"Yes ma'am. We've had complaints about a strange smell and are checking for a possible gas leak. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to check your room."

"Okay, Benny. Give me just a second."

"Yes ma'am."

Cynthia rushed to the suitcase, grabbed her gun and found her handcuffs. Jenn had trained her well and bought her the .38 along with the handcuffs as a bridal shower gift. Everyone had a big laugh about it, but Cynthia wasn't laughing now.

Miss Millie didn't have a nephew.

* * *

The sun began its sleepy decline beneath the horizon, indicating the unstoppable passage of time. Enos stood against the pasture fence with Tom Grady and tried to gather his thoughts. While he had spared Jenny a future of iron bars and razor wire for the time being, his heart was locked away in a living nightmare none of them anticipated. Blowing the truck was meant to buy time. The officials were supposed to find it empty and launch a search for Jenny, leaving the handful of friends and family to truthfully declare they had no idea where she was hiding.

Instead the explosion was so massive and the flames burned so hot that the Fire Marshal determined the immense heat had incinerated any human remains. _"That's assuming any survived the explosion," _he had said. When part of Jenny's necklace was found in the debris field the Fire Marshal made his determination. By the time Enos returned to the ranch on Tag, his young bride had been presumed dead. Their plan was out of control. Jaxon had left hours ago for the hospital with Drake and Katie, all three ignorant to the way things had derailed, or what had happened at Swallow's Meadow.

Enos was dreadfully unprepared for this turn of events. Already feeling insecure and unfulfilled over the manner in which they were forced to separate, he was now being treated like a grieving husband. Every time someone approached him he was faced with more confirmations of Jenny's traumatic "death" and compassionate expressions of sympathy. So far his attempts to put the plan back on track by saying there must be some mistake had been fruitless. Soon the whole town would think she was deceased. A group of reporters were already at the gate with several curious residents.

He desperately needed reassurance that his ill wife was safe and emotionally at ease with her father. Another dark emotion that tortured him was the upheaval he felt over Dan being with Jenny...an unexpected turn that felt like swallowing acid.

Now Enos waited for Judge Druten to give him permission to leave. Thankfully, Jaxon had summoned Tom immediately after calling Ian. As he listened to his attorney, he worried on a small branch, picking off the dry twigs and dropping them to the ground.

"Judge Druten is in the house now giving Patterson the Order to Cease and Desist. You already gave him Jenny's .38?"

"Yes sir." Enos snapped a twig off the branch. "She ain't done nothin' wrong, Tom. I gotta get back to work and find th' sheriff. If you can do somethin' to help get us all outta here faster, I'd be mighty obliged to ya'."

Tom pursed his lips. "Enos? You're going to work?"

"Yes sir," he kept his eyes on the stick, crumpling a dead leaf and dropping the remnants.

"But, your wife was just-"

"I can't talk about it, Tom. I need to go to work."

Tom sighed, "You can go as soon as the Judge says it's okay, but what about-"

"Thanks. I 'preciate ya'," he flicked a quick glance at his friend then looked back at his hands. "Is Patterson still in my house?"

"Nope, he's heading this way."

"Ding dang it." Enos dropped the stick and clasped the top rail of the fence. As he tightened his grip, the wooden board creaked under the pressure and abraded his fingers.

"Strate."

"Travis."

He scowled, "That's _AGENT_ Patterson."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Just back off, Patterson. If you have any questions for my client, I'll require an official summons or warrant. Otherwise, Judge Druten has instructed you to leave. You have what you wanted."

"I don't have my murder suspect," he said through clenched teeth.

"And my client no longer has his wife!" Tom's eyebrows knit tightly together in anger. "Jenny wasn't a killer! A young woman is dead because of you! Now get off this property!"

Enos cringed. He needed Jaxon's advice on how to get out of this. The truth, the mistake, and the fabrications meant to protect everyone involved were mixing together and he was gagging on the resulting confusion.

Travis moved into Tom's personal space and glowered, "I don't take orders from pencil pushers. _You_ back off!" he shoved Tom into the fence.

"Stop it!" Enos spun around and clocked Travis with a fist. His aim was off and he struck him in the nose, breaking it for the second time this season.

"Damn it, Strate!" he staggered back as both hands quickly turned red and his eyes watered. He looked over his shoulder and bellowed, "Don't just stand there, GET HIM!"

Two agents came rushing forward, causing Bo, Luke and Cooter to leap from the porch. Enos was tackled by two of Travis's agents. As he fought back they grabbed his arms and held him up while Travis began swinging. Everything spun when he was struck the first time and he went down to his knees.

"Stand him up!" Travis reached back for another blow. "Stupid hick!"

"HEY! Three on one ain't anywhere near fair, Travis!" Luke vaulted off the bumper of the Fury and jumped Travis from behind.

Bo struck one of the men holding Enos, freeing his arm to fight off the other. Cooter was squaring off with the other agent that held Enos when a shotgun blast stopped them all.

Sheriff Little stormed across the driveway with his shotgun, furious with all of them. He was sick and tired of being pulled into Hazzard County because of Travis. He had his own County to worry about.

"PATTERSON! Get your goons and load up. Get outta here! As for you Dukes, you were supposed to be leavin', too! Get movin' b'fore I haul all of ya' in! You too, Davenport!"

"Now wait a dang minute!" Bo argued. "We was just defendin-"

"Bo, please!" Enos was out of breath as he pleaded. "I appreciate ya' stickin' up for me. I don't want ya' getting in trouble for fightin'. Y'all go check on Cynthia. I'll be right behind ya. I'm sorry, I can't take much more today."

"C'mon, Bo. Just relax and let's go, I'm concerned 'bout Cynthia anyway. Enos? Let us know when you're on th' way. We'll be listenin' close to the HazzardNet."

"Ya' call and let me know Cynthia is okay, would ya'? Jaxon has his hands full." Enos followed up his statement with a groan. He was miserable, inside and out.

"You got it. Hey, Cooter? Take a look at him would ya?" Luke gestured to Enos before he took off with Bo.

"Shoo doggie! He done busted your lip good, buddy roe. Hey, ya' need a ride into town?"

"Thanks, Cooter. But ya' go ahead like th' Sheriff asked. I'll manage," he had no idea how he was going to handle all the questions.

"Call if ya' hear anything 'bout Rosco. I'll catch ya' later," Cooter retreated to his truck.

"Tom, ya' okay? I'm sorry about all th' trouble."

"I'm your friend, Enos. It isn't any trouble. I wish you would reconsider going into the station."

"The sheriff is countin' on me." _Jenny ain't comin' back until I find him._

Enos walked into the home he shared with his wife with great apprehension. He had only gotten a glimpse earlier but he was aware the house had been ransacked. The first thing he saw was Jenny's Tiffany lamp in tiny pieces on the floor. She was so excited when she bought it last week.

"_Isn't it pretty, Deputy? I've been looking for one forever! It's just like Gran's!" _

Enos was hurting in every possible way. Jenny was gone and the home they shared was in shambles. Was this how his life was going to be until she returned? Seeing broken memories of what once was? Missing her? Seeing ghostly remnants of their lives together everywhere he went?

"Sweetheart!" Emily gasped when she saw his lip and grabbed some tissues to start tending his injury. "Are ya' all right?"

He snatched the tissue and pushed her hands away. "It's nothin', Miss Emily. I don't need everybody frettin' over me. I'm fine, I gotta get to th' station!"

"Uh-huh. Ya' ain't all right and ya' know it! Ya' ain't hiding nothin'! I know ya' feel like somebody done tore you're insides out."

"I'm sure sorry, Miss Emily, but I ain't got time to talk 'bout it."

The last thing he wanted was for Emily to pull out his feelings. He was trying to _feel_ as little as possible.

"Don't be shuttin' me out Enos! Gus and I adore ya' like you was our own kin! Don't ya' dare push me away!" she wiped her tears on her apron.

"There now, Emily." Uncle Jesse put a kind arm around her. "Gus is gonna be back from th' barn any minute and ya' know how worried he gets when he sees ya' upset."

"Jesse Duke! I ain't worried about me!" she plopped a hand on a hip and stared up at her godson. The look on his face as he took in the damage to his home was slowly cutting her heart into tiny pieces.

As she looked at his eyes, she could practically feel the pain oozing from him. Thoughts of this morning as she worked with the more heartbroken children at the orphanage came to mind. Enos looked like he had been dumped on the steps of a strange home, desperately wanting to be held in the arms of the woman he knew loved him, but knowing she wasn't to be found in this place.

"Possum on a gumbush," he whispered. Then he cleared his throat and the lost look turned stoic, "Um…Miss Emily, I'll help with th' cleanup when I get home. Ya' ain't gotta try and do all this on your own."

"Just don't ya' worry yourself. Gus and I are gonna put things back together in no time. The explosion damaged a couple of windows on the north side of the house, but that's all. There are a bunch of things broken and Travis done pulled th' phone out of the wall, but the CB is workin'. Please don't go upstairs, darlin'. Let me clean it up first."

_Our room…_ "The diaries? Beth's diaries!? He didn't take them did he!?"

"Oh, no! They're on th' floor but they ain't damaged. I'll have it all fixed up before ya' get home." Emily again tried to touch him but he moved away.

"Miss Emily, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt ya' or make ya' worry…I just…can't. Ya' know how much I love ya'. I'll be back later. I…I'm gonna change at th' station."

It would be easier than facing their room. Jenny wouldn't be on the balcony, or in the tub with bubbles surrounding her glistening skin, or reading a book with her toes tucked under a blanket as she wore his flannel shirt.

He reached for the door but Tom delayed him. "Enos? Why don't you let Cheryl and I help with funeral arrange-"

"NO!" he shouted. "I…I ain't havin' no funeral!"

"Easy," Tom gently put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. That's why I want to help. I know this is real tough but a funeral is part of the healing process."

"Now let's all just slow down a minute," Uncle Jesse moved alongside Enos. "We should wait until the Fire Marshal has finished his investigation."

"I apologize if I upset anyone, especially you, Enos. I'm not good at losing people and I feel awful about Jenny. She was such a sweet girl," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um…please do me a favor and just stay home. You shouldn't be on duty right now."

"But-"

"Excuse me, folks." Judge Druten slowly walked across the living room with a somber expression. "I need to speak with Enos, alone. Tom? Would you help Mrs. Rafferty start a list of damages to the property? What they did to this home was inexcusable. Baker said this is mostly Patterson's doin'. I've contacted his supervisor about disciplinary action, but I reckon you're aware of your client's rights."

"Yes, Your Honor. I'll get started on it now." Tom guided Emily to the office.

"Daisy, let's have us a seat over here," Uncle Jesse led a very tearful Daisy to the couch, close enough to hear and help out if necessary.

The walls began to press in on Enos. Jenny wasn't dead, but she wasn't here either. When he hurt, it was her voice that made sense and soothed him. He didn't know what to do with all these swirling feelings and he didn't know what to say.

"Enos? I'm powerful sorry about Jenny. She was-"

"DON'T! Please don't say that," he took a step towards the door in fear of what was coming. "Please, just let me go and help find Rosco. I don't mean no disrespect, but if ya' don't mind, I really need to get to th' station. Am I free to go?"

"No."

"N-NO!? WHY!?" Enos was speechless. Everything was going wrong. It was getting too…confusing.

Uncle Jesse was quickly in the middle of things as he tried to bail Enos out of this jam. "Your Honor, ya' know he needs to find Rosco! Th' longer he's missin' th' more danger he's in. He also needs to go to th' hospital and check on Drake."

"Jesse, I will not send him out there alone. When it hits him, he shouldn't be by himself and he _shouldn't_ be on duty!" Judge Druten stood firm. "Enos, you haven't acknowledged what happened here. You're in denial, you have no business being at work."

"I ain't in denial! It's a mistake!" His frantic tone wasn't convincing the older man. "I'm all right, Judge Druten! Honest!"

"Then why haven't you said her name?"

Enos clamped his mouth shut, fearful of saying the wrong thing. He feared if he spoke her name, his heart would spill open, pouring out all his loneliness and grief over their agonizing parting, leaving him utterly incapacitated. He wanted to run back to Swallow's Meadow…and make a different choice.

"_Run away with me, Deputy. Let's never be apart."_

"I…I gotta go!" he reached behind him and turned the knob, pulling the door open. Judge Druten quickly slammed his hand against the door, shutting it firmly and holding it in place.

"You aren't leaving!"

"Why won't ya' let me go!? I gotta find Rosco!"

"Enos," he said gently. "I know why you want to find Rosco."

Not knowing if this was good or bad he stared at him with a crinkled brow.

"Huh? You do?"

"Of course I do. We all want to find Rosco, but you're afraid of losing someone else close to you. If you're searching for him, you don't have to face what happened to Jenny today. She's still going to be gone when you get home. I know you loved her, but you have to face it. Say her _name_."

"NO! The Fire Marshal made a mistake!" he blurted, angry at another stupid delay.

"Sugar?" Daisy couldn't stand it and left the couch. "Just say her name and I'll get ya' outta here. I'll take ya' to town and we can talk on th' way."

"He isn't _going_ anywhere, Daisy! There's no mistake, Enos. There's a reason you can't say it. Look at me and say her name!" Judge Druten persisted, his voice ripping at the thin layers protecting Enos's heart from the grief and insecurity over his decision.

_She ain't dead! She's just away!_

Daisy shivered and watched beads of sweat form on Enos's forehead. She knew Jenny was alive, but she suspected something went wrong after they left the house.

Then Judge Druten reached in his pocket, pulled out what was left of Jenny's pendant and held it out in the palm of his hand.

Enos inhaled sharply and recoiled, his back ended up plastered against the door. The pendant was still in tact, but only a few inches of the chain remained. The emerald stone pulled him in as it twinkled and he saw her eyes…he always saw her eyes when he looked at the gem. This summer he carried the jewel everywhere. It had been his only connection to her. Now here he was, right back where he started. He didn't know when she was coming back, or where she was, but this time everyone was telling him she was dead when she wasn't!

Memories spilled forward and he saw the first time he kissed her, the first time he said he loved her, the look across the room when she agreed to marry him, the tears of joy when she said her wedding vows, the total love and trust as she moved beneath him on their wedding night. Then the beautiful memories splintered when he saw her look up at him as she lay in his arms at Swallow's Meadow, sick and scared.

Another nightmarish image of her waking and screaming for him flashed in his mind. He wouldn't be there…Dan would. He gasped for air as he bent over, empty and cold…she was gone. He had to get out of here and regain his composure, but Judge Druten refused to back off.

He hung the pendant in front of Enos. "Say. Her. Name!"

"_I'll love you forever."_

Daisy cracked first, "Stop it! Please! Leave him alone!"

"Judge Druten!" Jesse stood, unsure what to do.

Enos hardened his features as the life disappeared from his eyes. He grit his teeth as he worked the muscle in his jaw, then he unloaded.

"I gotta dang job to do and I ain't got time to stand here talkin' about my ding dang FEELINGS! I'd appreciate it if everyone would JUST LET ME WORK!" he jerked the pendant from the Judge's grasp and was quickly at the garage door.

"NOW, ENOS?! Get back here on the double! Let's go for a walk and discuss some things!" Judge Druten rushed towards him but wasn't fast enough. "Daisy! Stop him!"

Daisy ran after him, "ENOS! Sugar, please wait!"

"Now that tears it! Ya' let him go! Both of ya'!" Uncle Jesse's voice halted Daisy in her tracks.

Without looking back Enos slammed the door behind him.

Daisy stared at the door and cried. How many times had this happened between them? How many doors had he used, figuratively and otherwise to shut her out when he was in pain? Drake wasn't here and he was shutting her out as well. The vacant look in Drake's eyes still chiseled away at her security and she feared he was on the brink of leaving her, too.

Jenny held some magical key to both of the men she loved and even in her absence, Daisy wasn't able to reach them. They wouldn't turn to _her_.

_Why am I not enough? What am I doing wrong!?_

Her feelings of inadequacy and jealousy overwhelmed her as she worried for them both. She reached for a coffee cup carelessly left on the end table and screamed as she pitched it across the room. It shattered against the door into tiny pieces. Uncle Jesse's callused hands took her shoulders and she crumpled into his arms and sobbed.

* * *

Rosco waited nervously while Gene unlocked the large steel door to the gear room and shoved him back inside. He stumbled down a few steps, skinning his hands on the rough surface of the rock wall before catching himself. Tired of being pushed around, he turned angrily to confront his captor but Gene was already through the doorway. Their only portal to the outside world slammed shut. The tumblers again turned and clanked into place as the keys locked them in their prison. He shook a clenched fist at the ugly grey monstrosity and mocked the man on the other side.

"Next time buddy! I'm tellin' ya' now, I'm gonna…ummm…hmmmm. Yeah…you and me!"

"Rosco?" Gidget whispered urgently. "Did you get it!?"

He gave the door another dirty look then stood tall and smirked. "Gyu gyu gyu! I love it! I love it! Did I get it," sarcastically stated.

Gidget tilted her head to the side then smiled as she regarded her fellow prisoner. She was feeling a little better physically and after having a long talk with Rosco about Travis, for some reason she trusted him. Phil had made her first few days here terrifying. He constantly taunted her about being Monroe's mistress and she never knew what he might do. She wasn't harmed, but she was certainly afraid and having Rosco here afforded her a little protection. He treated her with respect and it was refreshing.

Rosco took a seat beside Gidget with an excited grin on his face.

"Of course I got it! But see here, I got good news and I got bad news," he began to roll up his pant leg.

"Oh?" Gidget put her hands on his upper arm in excitement. "Rosco! I know this is going to work! So, what's the bad news?"

Rosco held up his fingers to display the count as he explained. "Well, see the bad news is there's only _one,_ but there's _two_ of us," he pulled the stick of the plunger out of his boot. "That means we're _one_ short. _One_ of us ain't gonna have nothin' to clobber big and ugly with when we skedaddle on outta here."

"Oh," she stifled an amused giggle, but smiled brightly at the excitement in his eyes. "Rosco? I think we need to go immediately. It's too dangerous to wait. Let's leave right away. Would you tell me the good news?"

She gently ran her fingertips through the hair on the back of his neck. It seemed so natural to her she didn't realize she was doing it.

Rosco noticed. But not sure what to do about it, he ignored it and went with grumpy indifference.

"Whattaya mean what's th' good news? That is th' good news! We're goin' right now! Do I have to explain every little cotton-pickin thing?" he grumbled and scrambled to his feet. "C'mon, upsy-daisy now!"

He pulled her to her feet so quickly she squealed in surprise and lost her balance. He steadied her then pulled his jacket around her shoulders tighter. It wasn't until she was looking up at him innocently that he realized she was mere inches from him as he held her arms.

"Gyu," he snapped his hands away and retrieved the stick from the floor as if nothing happened.

Gidget pulled the jacket on then jumped when he bellowed instructions and pointed to the stairs with the stick.

"_ALLLL RIGHT!_ Now! It's your turn. Get up there and tell 'em ya' gotta go to th' little girls room. We're gettin' outta Dodge! Gyu gyu…hurry up now."

Gidget gave him a sideways glance.

"Miss Gidget? Well? Whatcha waitin' on?"

"For you to get us caught because you're barking orders at me like some drill sergeant!"

"Pshaw! Don't ya' wanna get outta here? Now just get a move on!"

When Gidget finally "_got her move on_," Rosco was instantly mesmerized. Her elegant appearance and her graceful gestures drew him in and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even though they had been on the floor in a dirty gristmill, she took a moment to smooth her dress over the soft curve of her hips and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She wore high heels and the top of her head barely reached his chin. She would fit perfectly in his arms. All he had to do was just reach out a little tiny bit, take her waist, tuck her up against him and…

He gave his head a good shake.

_She ain't Polly._

He followed her as she started her climb up the stairs. Her dress swayed gently with her hips and Rosco was certain the temperature in the room jumped twenty degrees. He pulled at his collar and tried to keep his eyes on her hair instead of her shapely…um…he gulped. He clenched the stick tighter and tried to ignore it_. _

When they reached the top of the stairs he whispered. "Now, lookie here, I'm gonna be right over in this here corner. You get him in the room, then WHAMO! We're bustin' outta here! Gyu gyu gyu!" he raised the stick in victory.

Gidget twisted her fingers nervously. "I…I'm a little worried about this. You have to hit him hard, Rosco. If this doesn't work, they might separate us. I...um…I'm scared."

"Now woman don't be gettin' cold feet! After I clobber him, we grab the keys to th' door and check his pockets for car keys! Then we make a run for it! Now, it's gonna be dark soon! That Phil guy ain't here. That's one less of th' riffraff! Now just hush and do it! Go on now, get busy, I ain't got all night!"

"ROSCO! I am NOT one of your deputies! You can NOT order me around!" she folded her arms in annoyance.

"Oh tiddily-tuddly! I know that! Ya' ain't nothin' like one of my deputies, you're too…uhm…mummm...uh," a finger followed his eyes as he looked her up and down. Then he gulped, loudly. His finger disappeared in a tightly closed fist. "Oh just HUSH! Now, I'm serious. Let's go! I'm dyin' for a corndog!"

She tried to stifle the chuckle, but couldn't. "Okay, Rosco. I'm just a little scared of getting caught."

"Then let's git! Just, ya' know…git! We ain't gonna get caught! I'm tellin' ya' the law is my life…or my name isn't Rosco _P_. Coltrane! Now c'mon. Let's go, I'm ready! I'm tellin' ya'!" Rosco was bouncing around like a prizefighter, relieved to finally be able to _do_ something.

Gidget was starting to get a bad case of the giggles. "Okay! Okay, but first there's something I want to do."

The corner of his mouth curled up in confusion and he dropped his arms.

"Oh good grief! NOW what!?"

"For luck," she murmured softly. "Thank you for rescuing me, Rosco."

Gidget stood on her tiptoes to reach him and gently brushed her lips against his, lingering a moment, before pressing her lips firmly against his mouth.

Rosco's arms shot out to the sides and flapped like a bird…at first. Then when he felt her soft hands on his face and the warmth of her tender lips as they moved with his, he put his arms snuggly around her. He returned the kiss hungrily as his mouth covered hers with years of unfulfilled desire. Gidget smelled like a morning rain in the springtime and he forgot what they were supposed to be doing. He pulled her body tightly against him, her vivacious curves stirring his passion. His hand found her hair and when she sighed and ran her arms around his neck his entire body moaned in pleasure. He hadn't been kissed like this since…

_("Thanks for comin' to my rescue, Deputy Coltrane. I love you so much.")_

He jerked and quickly broke away, peeling her off of him. His face twisted into a harsh scowl and he snapped angrily, "D-D-DON'T! Don't do that!"

Gidget gasped when he suddenly pushed her away. His hands held her wrists and he kept her at arms length then quickly let her go. A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked up to see him avoid her eyes.

It was that other woman again. Polly! He wanted Polly! Angry with herself and embarrassed, she reached back and slapped him.

"GHIT GHIT! OHHH! What did ya' do that for!?" he huffed. "You're about the most confusin' woman I ever did meet!"

She snapped, "Shut up and get us out of here! Don't worry! I won't touch you again!" she turned to the door and began pounding. "Open this door! Gene? GENE! I need to go to the washroom! Open up!"

She refused to look at Rosco and tears streamed down her face as she stood waiting for the door to open.

Rosco realized this was bad timing and he hurt her feelings. He didn't mean to! He shouldn't have kissed her back, but…

He wanted to.

When she sniffled his hackles began to rise. He couldn't STAND crying women. Especially when it was his fault. He had to explain somehow.

"Mmmm…uhm…M-Miss Gidget, I didn't mean-"

"GENE! Hurry up! I…" she banged on the door again as a choke escaped. "GENE!"

"Now hush! Please, Gidget. I didn't mean to hurt ya'! I can explain! It's just that see I…it's just…um…mmm," he couldn't explain. It hurt too much.

"Polly," she sniffled. "We'll be out soon and you can go back to her! GENE! HURRY UP!"

"But-"

"NO!"

He wouldn't get the time to explain. The door opened and Gidget started to work on Gene.

She purposely wet her lips before casting a sexy smile. Gidget took a step back, baiting him into the room.

"What's all this racket about? What are you crying for, Bridgette!? Not that I care but you're making it hard to do my crossword puzzle!"

She spoke softly and focused her eyes on his lips then looked up into the cold eyes of a violent man. She was nauseated. "I just _really_ need to go to the wash room. Would you mind walking me there? I'm not feeling so well," she twirled a piece of hair in her fingers and gave a little smile as she looked up at him with come-hither eyes.

Rosco turned green with unexpected jealousy.

"Blake's not here. Neither is Phil. How about we spend a little time together? I won't tell him...you certainly won't, right?" Gene walked in and grabbed her hair roughly.

"N-no…please don't do that!" Gidget cried out when he yanked her head back.

Rosco saw red. He hit him over the head with the stick…twice.

Gene dropped to the floor like a rock and rolled down the stairs landing in a heap at the bottom. Gidget's heels clicked on the wooden staircase as she rushed down and quickly retrieved the keys. Searching his pockets she found his wallet, money and a set of car keys, but not the gun she was hoping for.

She ran back up the stairs to Rosco, who took her hand and pulled her out the door and down the hallway.

Gidget stopped him in the hall and ripped her hand away as she yelled, "Don't touch me, Rosco!" Then she ran ahead, leaving him standing there with his mouth gaping.

"GHIT! OHH! FREEEEZE! Confounded woman!" Rosco bolted after her, confused as ever.

All they needed to do was get outside. Once he got her to safety, they could hide in the trees and he could try to explain about Polly. They moved down the hallway and past the washroom. When they stopped at the next corner he stepped ahead and tucked her behind him. She again pushed his hands away, but he ignored her and forced her flat against the wall beside him.

"Ya' just quit your fussin'!" Rosco leaned forward and peeked around the corner to see a door with dim sunlight coming in underneath! "Gyu gyu gyu! Now listen! Ya' run for cover and don't stop, no matter what happens! Ya' get away!"

"Rosco, if-"

Not giving her time to think he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her to the door. He was elated to find it unlocked and flung it open. Fresh mountain air greeted him and they rushed down a few steps into a small clearing that was covered in golden-yellow leaves. It served as a parking area and there were two cars across the way. He took off with Gidget in tow and had reached the bottom step when he heard her yelp in pain. He was promptly yanked back when her movement stopped.

"Sheriff Coltrane," a calm voice said. "Where do you think you're taking Bridgette?"

Gidget shook Rosco's hand free and cried, "Run, Rosco! GO! PLEASE!"

"The choice is yours Sheriff. I'm Jimmy Blake. Pleasure to meet you," he pulled out a Beretta and put it under her chin.

"N-now don't be gettin' all itchy fingers. Don't hurt her. Please." Rosco put his hands in the air and dropped the stick.

"Good man," he replied.

"NO! Rosco run!" Gidget started to cry.

Rosco narrowed his eyes, "WOMAN! HUSH! I've had it up to here with your cryin'! I ain't leavin' ya' here! I ain't TRAVIS!" he winced, not really meaning to say that last part out loud.

She was looking at him in disbelief. Did she really think he would, or that he _could_ leave her behind?

Gene came rushing down the steps holding his head.

"How good of you to join us, Gene."

"Sorry, Mr. Blake. The whore tricked me!" he stomped towards Rosco.

"HEY! Don't ya' be callin' her names! Now, please just don't hurt Gidget. It was all my idea. If ya' plan on takin' it out on anybody, then hit me."

"I don't need permission!" Gene spewed.

Pain shot through Rosco's jaw and he landed on the ground looking up at the brilliant colors in the sky as the sun set. He heard Gidget calling for him and then Gene appeared above him before a second blow turned out the lights.

* * *

_**A/N: The search gets in full swing next chapter!**_


	21. Unwavering Purpose

_A/N: Special thanks to WENN9366, WatchDog210 and enosgalpal for your recent reviews and encouragement! I finally moved a bit ahead on my writing and will have more posted soon! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Unwavering Purpose**

_When we commit to action,  
to actually doing something rather  
than feeling trapped by events,  
the stress becomes manageable._

~Greg Anderson

* * *

Enos was bemused when he arrived at the courthouse and barely recalled his drive into town. It was lost in his mind amid a blur of passing scenery and missed time. The cheerful husband that spent the morning on a playground with his wife and several dozen orphans had vanished. All that remained was the lawman with a purpose, an unwavering goal to find the sheriff.

He walked through the station unnoticed at first. Several uniformed men surrounded the rail of the raised booking station and faced an oversized county map. Enos longed to be invisible as he kept to the edge of the group. Keeping his head down he made his way to the locker room and listened to the tired voice that droned in the background.

"Tomorrow morning crews will drag Hazzard Lake, Hazzard Pond and Stillson Canyon. Hazzard Three, Choctaw Two, Units 223 and 226, focus on-"

Enos was reaching for the brass doorknob when he felt the uncomfortable silence. It didn't last long before an aggravated tongue-lashing began.

"Good Lord! Enos!? You only got one oar in the water today!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Enos snapped his head around, "Chuck?!"

The atmosphere grew thick as all eyes turned to look at him. While most of his fellow lawmen looked on with some form of appropriate sympathy, a few pointed and he heard one of Travis's men scoff and mutter _"vigilante bride."_ Enos quickly retreated to the locker room, giving the door a good slam behind him. Things were no longer opened or closed. They were slammed, jammed or shoved as an outlet for the anger that constantly churned inside him. Enos figured it was better to take it out on something that didn't bleed.

Enos changed in record time and listened to Chuck dress down not one, but all of the men about "professional courtesy" and "etiquette." It didn't matter. He was sure it wouldn't be the last time he heard the slanderous label placed on his wife. During the drive to town, he heard it used on three different radio stations before he finally shut the noisemaker off.

Enos plopped down on the wooden bench that ran the expanse of the room and quickly pulled on his boots. The fluorescent light above him hummed as he looked up at the wedding photo proudly taped inside his locker. He had placed a kiss on Jenny's temple like she was a precious being, causing a hint of pink to color her cheeks. A demure smile graced her lips and her lashes were feathered softly as she gazed at the ring on her hand. She looked so innocent and blissfully happy.

"Innocent," he whispered, softly. "I love you, Mrs. Strate. I'm sorry. I know we said together. I shouldn't have sent you without me. I'll find him."

He reached for his tie and wrapped it around his neck but when he tried to make the knot, his hands refused to cooperate.

"_I'll miss fixing your tie…"_

He yanked it off and stuffed it in his pocket in frustration then stood with his head against the lockers. He traced Jenny's image with a fingertip and yearned to hear her voice. Instead he heard the door open behind him so he reached for his gun belt and slammed the locker shut.

Chuck strolled over and put a foot on the bench, leaning with his elbow on his knee as he waited. Silence stretched between them and Enos kept his back turned as he fastened his gun belt. He didn't have time for more heart to heart talks. Only purpose remained.

"Enos. What are you doing here?"

He tossed all pleasantries aside. "I ain't stayin'. I'm goin' to th' hospital then I'm gonna go check Rosco's house."

Enos checked his clip and seeing it was full he shoved it into the 9mm with a firm hand. Jenny's gun felt unusually heavy today…not like the morning she gave it to him.

Chuck eyed him closely. "You should go home. I'm sure things are a real mess at the ranch and you have arrangements to be made for Jenny's fun-"

"Is there anything new on Jimmy Blake?" Enos pulled on his jacket.

"Nothing new. I'm here because Agent Simmons called me in to take over the search. Travis is on administrative leave pending an investigation. Enos, about Jenny, Becky and I are so sor-"

"Lulu said she would meet me in an hour. Her momma took th' news powerful hard 'bout Rosco. Let me know if ya' hear anything else on Blake, I reckon we find him we're gonna find th' sheriff. I gotta git." Enos put on his hat and turned to leave.

Chuck lunged forward and quickly slapped his hand on the locker, blocking his path with his arm and an intimidating glare.

"Cut it out! I know you're upset, but if you're going to be all business, let's start with how Blake is involved with Rosco's disappearance?"

_Ding dang it… _"Chuck, ya' gotta just trust me. I don't want ya' gettin' hurt."

"Did you forget I'm FBI?! We are supposed to be working as partners! Donnie's been in a cell since 1:30! You know a _lot_ more than you're telling me! I told you at the quarry, Blake isn't loyal to Monroe, but I didn't say Travis was involved! Now tell me what you know!"

Enos leaned a shoulder against the lockers and shoved his hand in his pocket. Jenny's pendant was safely tucked away and he began to rub the stone with his fingertips. He was sick with worry and struggled to focus.

He dropped his shoulders and explained how Travis, Monroe , Blake and Boss had all gotten tangled up together. When he was done he felt the weight of the world pressing him down. While he thought of Rosco as a friend, his actions were unexpected.

"Rosco was tryin' to save my wife all by himself. He hid th' gun that can clear her and if I don't find him, they're gonna kill him over it. Rosco's in trouble because he was tryin' to help me. I can't let that happen. Will ya' help me, Chuck? Please don't report this yet. If ya' do, he's dead for sure."

"What a mess." Chuck moaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands then sat down on the bench with a heavy sigh. "Do you think Blake has Rosco, or Travis?"

"I don't know. Boss ain't sure either. He just wants to get Rosco back safe."

"But why would Travis ruin his career just for revenge?"

"I ain't quite figured that out. I reckon he was punishin' both of us. I miss her, Chuck." Enos's eyes burned with repressed tears and the anger swirled inside. "Our church wedding is gonna be in May."

"Enos? You okay?"

He clung to the jewel in his pocket, wishing the emerald could somehow bring her back to him. He pulled the pendant out and stared at the stone. Then things began to click and fit together. Some things didn't make perfect sense, but his mind was quickly connecting the dots.

_Why __**would**__ Travis ruin his career for revenge?_

"May, emeralds, Jenny's birthday is in May," he looked up from the pendant curiously. "What's th' birthstone for October?"

A vertical line formed between Chuck's eyebrows. He was convinced his new friend had just snapped and he began to speak very slowly in low soothing tones. He took Enos carefully by the arms and guided him over to the bench like he was an explosive device.

"Enos, it's all right. We're just gonna sit down for a few minutes, okay? I want you to take a few deep breaths and then I'll drive you over to see the doctor."

"I don't need no doctor!" Enos focused on the pendant again, trying to work things through as he talked out his thoughts. "Monroe always has a backup plan and Blake is doin' th' same thing. If I'm right…no…it still don't change nothin'. It means he's in even more trouble. I gotta find th' Sheriff." He looked up at Chuck and said, "I'll have th' radio, call me if anything changes would ya?"

When Enos got up to leave, Chuck stomped along behind him in frustration. "Wait! I'm not letting you out of here...you aren't making any sense! Have you lost it or can you tell me what you're talking about? What is Blake doing?"

"I ain't lost it! But I ain't sure what he's doin' either! We still gotta find Sheriff Rosco and I ain't gettin' nothin' done in here. I gotta go, I'm sorry."

When Enos opened the door, Chuck took his arm. "Opal. The birthstone for October is opal. NOW will you tell me what you're thinking?"

"Possum on a gumbush." Enos sighed and looked over his shoulder. "That call ya' got from a woman tippin' ya' off about Blake's operation on Cedar Creek, has she called back?"

"No. Haven't heard a thing. I'm pretty sure she was the woman taken from the quarry."

Enos wanted to bang his head against the wall. Everything just got more complicated.

"I gotta check with Jaxon, but th' ring on the necklace we found at th' quarry, it had two emeralds, an opal and a sapphire. The twins were born in May, Drake was born in October and I reckon Jaxon is gonna tell me Finn was born in September. I think Blake has Jenny's mother, Gidget."

"What would he want with her mother!?"

Now _Enos_ was confused, "Gidget was Travis's informant until she broke her cover this fall. Didn't ya' know that?"

Chuck's jaw hit the ground. "NO! I knew he was havin' an affair with his informant, but I didn't know she was Jenny's MOTHER! She was Monroe's MISTRESS?"

"HUH!? Whattaya mean mistress!?"

"Enos, we got to compare notes. Looks like we both are missing a few things."

* * *

The sun was dipping low and the unseasonably warm temperatures gave way to autumn as Boss drove along Highway 20. After news of the explosion reached the station, Boss made a very hasty departure to avoid Enos's arrival. He wasn't about to face that load of guilt and some of the statements he overheard on his way out the door were bad enough to turn even his iron gut.

Tall pines stood proudly on either side of the roadway as Boss made the turn on Jimson Road. The Commissioner was being pulled to a particular spot nearby. For months after Polly passed, Boss would find Rosco at the hairpin turn on Canyon Springs Road watching the stars

The CB buzzed with news about the explosion and the missing sheriff as the Cadillac climbed the winding road. The pine trees were now replaced by a dramatic grey rock facing above and below him. Boss navigated the narrow ledge with only a thin guardrail to separate him from a free fall to certain death at the bottom of the canyon.

A chill ran through him as he thought of young Polly. The similarity to Jenny's tragic death tied him in knots. Boss hadn't been able to call Lulu and had no idea how to tell her. She probably knew about Jenny by now and his guilt grew tenfold. Rosco's heroic efforts had all been for nothing.

When the car came to a stop at the dangerous curve, Boss stepped out and frowned. The guardrail on the curve where Polly died all those years ago was broken and the Commissioner switched to autopilot. He walked over in a stupor to the broken railing. Maybe this was why Travis was so unconcerned when he was in his office earlier!

"OH NO! No no no! Not Rosco!"

Boss scurried to the side, thinking the absolute worst. Rosco had been killed because he was a threat to Monroe's plan! Or was it Travis that did the deed? He could barely lift his feet and the gravel he kicked forward tumbled over the side, hitting the jagged wall as they fell into the canyon.

Moving as close as he dared, he forced himself to look down, expecting to see a white patrol car crumpled on the boulders where Polly's life had ended. There was nothing there. Nothing. He exhaled a huge sigh of relief then pulled out his handkerchief and began blotting the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, my my my, Rosco, you numbskull! Wherever ya' are, when I find ya', I'm gonna smack ya' in the adam's apple so hard you're gonna spit cider for a week for upsettin' me this way!"

He took a few breaths and removed his hat, allowing the light breeze that whistled through the canyon to cool him. Despite the decline in temperature the adrenaline was keeping him unusually warm.

He looked at the guardrail again and wondered how it possibly broke outward in the first place. Something had to have gone through it. He looked a little closer and noticed white paint on the broken metal barrier. His heart stopped and he moved to take a second look. He found the two boulders just as a gust of wind took his hat from his hands. Boss simply let it go, paralyzed by the unbelievable sight below.

The sun had reflected off a shattered windshield and when the wind blew, the shrubs far beneath him revealed a sheriff's star. The patrol car lay crushed and broken on the canyon floor.

* * *

The hospital corridors were nearly deserted and Daisy's heels echoed loudly as she walked toward the ER. After Enos left the house, she had a good cry but was worried that both Drake and Enos were about to self-destruct. She yearned for the days when she could walk up to Enos and fix whatever was wrong in his world with a smile. She didn't know what to do for either one of them and was highly distressed.

When Judge Druten pushed Enos too far, she watched him flip a switch and any emotion seemed to vanish. Jenny had taken the lighthearted, loving Enos with her and left behind…a ghost.

She felt so useless. The power she once held at her command with the touch of a hand or a flirtatious look seemed frivolous and pathetically inadequate.

Regret hung heavy in her mind with regard to Jenny. Enos asked her to give Jenny a chance, Luke encouraged her and Bo warned her. She might be better equipped to deal with Drake, and Enos, if she had reached out sooner and taken the time to know her. Now she was forced to wait until she came back.

Daisy didn't understand exactly what profound gift Jenny held. But without her around, Drake was vacant and the darkness in his eyes frightened her. Surely he wouldn't stay detached the whole time Jenny was gone.

She rounded the corner and cried out when a man smacked into her and knocked her down on the hard tile floor. Instead of helping her up like a gentleman, he looked down at her smugly.

"Darcy Kincaid! What has gotten into ya'!?

"Clumsy bar maid! Can't ya' walk without a tray of beer in one hand?"

Daisy gasped in shock. "How dare ya' talk to me like that! At least act decent and help me up!" she reached out her hand expecting him to help her up.

He ignored it.

"I didn't appreciate gettin' beat on by Luke! As far as decent goes, do ya' think because you're datin' some rich guy that elevates your status around here? It weren't that long ago you would hop in th' backseat of any guy's car, including mine! You're right where you belong! On your-"

"HEY!" Jaxon stormed around the corner and Darcy took off so fast papers flew off the bulletin board on the wall. "Daisy? Are you okay?" he reached down and helped her to her feet.

"I…um…yeah." Daisy was caught off guard and couldn't keep her hurt emotions in check.

"He's a real piece of work," Jaxon sweetly brushed a tear from her cheek. "They should be releasing Drake soon. He's asleep now, but he's fine. He's been asking for you, let me take you to him. You look like you could use some time with him."

"Jaxon, I…need just a minute," she choked as a sob popped out. "I need to go to th' ladies room."

"If we aren't in the ER, we'll be in the waiting room. You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah! Of course! It's just Darcy!" Daisy forced a confident smile then quickly rushed away from him.

Hiding in one of the stalls, she covered her face and the stress came pouring out in her tears. Darcy had no right to talk to her that way! What had set him off? It had been a rotten day for everybody. She worried about what Drake might think if he overheard something like that. He was already upset with her work "uniform" and her job. At least Jaxon hadn't heard it. She was sure he would have gone after Darcy...he wouldn't have let him get away with talking to her that way.

Just as she was ready to go to the sink she heard Mary Anne and Lori Jean come in the room. She decided to stay hidden away until they left. Daisy had heard that Lori Jean had just passed her exams, but she didn't know she had started to work as a nurse at the hospital. She wasn't in the mood for another cat fight and Lori Jean was notorious for starting those.

"I can't tell ya' how much I appreciate ya' helpin' me out, Mary Anne! Darcy is takin' me to this new club in Finchburg County tomorrow and said we are gettin' the VIP treatment!"

"No, _I_ am the one who appreciates it! I would work two of your shifts for that trade off! I can't believe you let me take over as Drake's nurse! Gosh he's gorgeous! Jaxon's cute, too, but I don't dare mess with Dr. McMillan's boyfriend."

Lori Jean giggled, "Ya' look like you're enjoyin' it. After I gave him that pain shot did ya' ever get the nerve to run your fingers through his hair?"

"Lori Jean!" Mary Anne feigned offense. "No, Jaxon was glued to his side. I can't do that anyway! It ain't proper!"

_That's right, he's my boyfriend!_ Daisy had to hold herself back.

"You need to ask him out!" declared Lori Jean.

"He's datin' Daisy!"

"So?" Lori Jean scoffed. "I know you like him! Daisy is gonna be on to somebody else next week. Just let him know you're interested! Maybe he will come to you for some comfort when the next guy smiles at her."

Both of the women cackled loudly then left the bathroom. Daisy waited until she the footsteps faded down the hall before letting her tears fall again. The comment stung, but she was angry more than hurt. Moving to the sink she splashed her face with water and pulled it together. She had brought her work clothes with her to change before going to help out with the dance, but she was leaning towards wearing the long sleeve shirt and too tight jeans. The way her day was going she felt the need to cover up.

Daisy looked in the mirror and pinched her cheeks to add a little color. There was still a little puffiness under her eyes, but she painted on a smile and would blame it on her worry for Drake and Enos.

Her eyes grew wide when it struck her. Darcy and Lori Jean were going to a club in Finchburg County! Rosco mentioned it to her several days ago and she also heard Enos talking to Jenny about it. Jimmy Blake was running a gambling house there! Even though the comments had been hurtful, the information she gleaned might give Enos the break he needed! She could finally help!

Feeling her self-worth somewhat boosted, she raced to the waiting room to find Drake and contact Enos.

* * *

After Jaxon returned to the ER, he began to second-guess his decision to let Darcy go. He wasn't sure what he said to Daisy, but she seemed pretty hurt. No way would he stand by and let Darcy bully her around, he already caused problems for Drake by being too forward with Cynthia. He would have a talk with the Duke boys later. They would do the same thing if it had been Jenny.

He wondered where their father had taken her and how she handled seeing him again. Enos was supposed to have been here awhile ago and he really needed to know how Jenny was doing. He couldn't contact his informant and even if he did, there was no guarantee that he would give him the information he wanted. Ian had been pretty clear. It would be one-way communication...they sent messages to him through his informant...Ian wouldn't risk contact until Jenny was safe.

The plastic chair creaked under Jaxon's weight as he shifted to another position trying to get comfortable. Taking a quick glance at his brother he snorted in amusement.

Drake was sound asleep with his feet hanging off of a bed that far too short for his tall physique. His hearing had improved as the ringing decreased, but he wasn't hearing everything just yet. Katie planned to send him for more tests later in the week. When Katie walked around the curtain with a caring smile he felt his burden lift a little.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I finally got his x-rays. We are so short handed!"

"Hey, come here," he took her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Jaxon! I'm working!"

"It's been a bad day, baby," he rested his head against her shoulder and sighed. "I'm worried. We haven't heard from Enos. I didn't get to say goodbye to Jenny and I'm just…I feel out of sorts. I need you."

She put a tender kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Jaxon."

"That's better. I love you, too. What about his x-rays?"

"He has new fractures to his humerus and it's going to mean a longer recovery, but no surgery. That had to be divine intervention."

"No kidding. What an idiot!"

"He was real lucky," she flicked a serious look at Drake.

Mary Anne came around the corner and Katie leapt out of Jaxon's lap so quickly that he nearly fell out of the chair.

"M-Mary Anne? What is it?" said an octave too high. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Let's get Drake's discharge papers ready to go, would you mind?"

"I have them right here, all ready for your signature," she snickered, then sobered. "I think ya' better come see th' news. They are about to do a live report from th' Circle M Ranch. It's one of them real seedy TV news stations. It ain't really news, it's more like them trashy magazines ya' see in th' supermarkets."

"Oh no, what now!?" Jaxon moaned and took Katie's hand.

They didn't have to go far, a small group of employees were gathered around the TV in the waiting room. Just as they arrived, an orderly spoke up.

"HUSH y'all! It's comin' back on!"

A bleach blonde, female reporter stood in front of the gate at the Circle M, gesturing like a tour guide as she gave her "live" report.

"_The home and ranch behind me looks like a picture out of a storybook with a happy ending. But that was not the case today in Hazzard County where a few hours ago, several officers and two FBI Agents arrived at the Circle M Ranch with a warrant to arrest 25-year-old Jennifer Strate. Mrs. Strate was accused of shooting an unarmed man in revenge for the alleged kidnapping of her oldest brother over fifteen years ago. She was charged with 1__st__ Degree Murder for her act of vigilante justice, but when the warrant was served, __the vigilante bride's walk down a violent aisle ended at an alter of flames."_

"OH GEEZ! She's GOT to be joking, right?"

"Jaxon! Quiet!" Katie said, stunned.

"_In a heroic effort to protect the public, one of the FBI agents fired on Mrs. Strate as she fled in her pickup which exploded in a ball of fire, killing the dangerous criminal instantly. Jennifer Strate recently married local resident and Hazzard County Deputy, Benjamin Strate, in a private ceremony here at his ranch shortly after the two met in Wyoming.__ There are more twists and turns to this incredible story and we will have the truth behind the marriage of the vigilante bride and what went wrong in her apprehension later. Join us tonight at 11:00 for local reaction to this story and an update on missing Hazzard County Sheriff, Rosco P. Coltrane."_

There were uncomfortable whispers and people slowly filtered out of the room. No one dared look at Jaxon, except for Katie.

"Oh, Jaxon." Katie whispered as she watched him sink into the closest chair.

Jaxon covered his face with his hands and hung his head. His twin was being labeled a monster. His sister. The one who had always been there, that was strong for them when they had no one. He wanted to rip Travis's throat out.

"Katie. We have to call Tom Grady and threaten the station with a lawsuit. This could hurt business at the ranch and..." he quickly checked to see if they were still alone. "When Jenny comes back her reputation will be ruined. How did the Fire Marshal make such a mistake!?"

"I don't know, but I can only imagine what Enos is going through." Katie stroked his cheek tenderly. "Isn't she safer this way?"

"Yeah, but…I need to talk to Enos. If we can find Rosco quickly, we won't have to do anything. We can bring her back and it might be tough but she can at least defend herself side by side with Enos. I'm going to call Tom."

"Jaxon!" Daisy rushed around the corner. "We have to find Enos! I over heard something! I think I know how to find Jimmy Blake!"

* * *

Enos never made it to the hospital to check with Jaxon and Drake. It didn't look like he was going to make his appointment with Lulu either. Right now he was hanging on to what small amount of hope he had left…it was the finest piece of thread he had ever grasped. But his theory about Gidget was the only one that allowed him hope that Jenny's name would be cleared.

Boss had called the station by phone to say he had found the Sheriff's car, but was afraid to put the word out over the CB.

Chuck sat next to him as he sped with lights and sirens towards Canyon Springs Road. Enos was still spinning from the revelation about Gidget being Monroe's mistress. Jaxon must know. That would explain why he broke Travis's nose in Wyoming and was so upset when he returned to the ranch that day, but Enos had bigger problems at the moment.

While Enos told Chuck about the original conspiracy and his suspicions regarding Gidget, he didn't tell him about Jenny. It had been awhile since his new partner brought up the subject. It hurt to talk about her and he wasn't willing to tell him that Jenny wasn't in the truck until he had discussed it with her brothers. It was a decision he felt shouldn't be made without their input. It was killing him that he hadn't been able to reach Jaxon to tell him what had gone wrong.

When Boss's car came into sight, he could see the Commissioner staring at a broken guardrail. The two men stepped out of the cruiser and Enos looked across the roof.

"Chuck, would ya' hang back a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll monitor the radio."

Enos approached Boss slowly. The man was as white as his suit.

"Boss?"

"Enos. I need to call my Lulu, but I ain't sure what to tell her. How am I gonna tell her? He done met his reward in th' same place as Polly."

"Polly?"

"Yeah, Polly. Rest her soul." Boss seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Who is Polly? Is she somebody Rosco use to know?"

The stunned Commissioner didn't acknowledge him, so Enos bent down and looked over the edge of the canyon. No wonder they hadn't found the car. It was nearly impossible to see in the deep shrubs. It had to be be forty feet straight down, but he wasn't rushing to conclusions after the Fire Marshal made a mistake with Jenny.

Gidget possibly being in Blake's custody still hammered at his instincts, telling him it made more sense for Rosco to be kept alive. When Jenny was taken out of the picture, they had nothing to barter with for the ranch. Maybe…just maybe...

_Monroe always has a backup plan_.

"Boss? Do ya' think Travis took Rosco? Or Monroe?"

Suddenly coming back to attention, Boss shot a flustered look down at him and threw his hands up in the air.

"ENOS! You're about as useless as a catflap in the bottom of a canoe! It don't matter no more which one took him! They done him in! What am I gonna do now!?"

Tired and emotionally spent, Enos quickly lost his patience, "I reckon ya' need to start thinkin'! Is Travis supposed to be gettin' a cut out of th' Ranch?"

Boss tucked back his chin and scowled as he mulled over his earlier conversation with Travis.

"Maybe." Boss rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He said he _needed_ the case to go forward. He said he had _things_ he wanted. I thought it sounded like he was up to somethin'. I _know_ when someone is bein' underhanded! _He_ was bein' underhanded! Why?"

"Because Jenny ain't here to…" Enos exhaled loudly then grabbed a handful of small stones, tossing them one at a time over the edge. At least he could say her name again.

"Boss, he ain't gonna be in that car. They kept him as backup. I gotta believe that they need him to get th' ranch. We gotta keep movin' like nothin's changed. Please, ya' need to get back to town. I'll give ya' a little time before I call it in. I ain't givin' up on Rosco until I know for sure."

Enos stood and brushed the dust off his hands then noticed Boss staring at him.

"Boss?"

"You...you don't think he's down there?"

"Let me call Cooter and see what he says about Chuck and I goin' down t'check th' car. I reckon it's gonna be mornin' b'fore we can get a crane in from Central City to pull it up. Boss...I...I don't wanna believe Rosco is down there. I ain't ready to face that. I can't. I just...I can't," he rested his hands on his gunbelt and looked out across the canyon.

Boss's bottom lip protruded dramatically. Then he looked up at Enos sheepishly, not unlike a naughty child that had been spared a deserved punishment.

"Enos? I'm kinda...surprised...that you still want to help me. Especially after what happened to Jen-"

"I AIN'T helping ya'!" he snapped. "I'm doin' my job! I'm _helpin'_ Rosco! Now get in your car and go! I don't want Travis's agents to find ya' here alone with me! I don't care if he is on administrative leave! Please! Just go back t'town so I can call it in!"

Enos turned his back as the bitterness began to hollow him out. Deep down he knew they probably wouldn't get a look inside the car tonight. The last minutes of daylight were upon them and as he looked up at the brilliant orange and yellow streaks of color that blazed across the sky, he wondered where Jenny was and if she was okay. He missed her so much it hurt.

When Boss pulled away, Enos whispered into the breeze.

"Jenny, I love you."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! I know everyone is still wondering about Rosco and Cynthia. It's coming! Thanks so much for your patience!_


	22. Hearts Caged Beneath Duty

_A/N: Special thanks to Watchdog210 for your assistance with this chapter! Thanks to all who continue to read and/or review! You keep me inspired! I appreciate your patience as I set the stage! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Hearts Caged Beneath Duty**

_Thou art gone from my gaze like a beautiful dream.  
And I seek thee in vain by the meadow and stream_.

~George Linley

* * *

By the time the engine and recovery vehicle from the Central City Fire Department arrived, the brilliant colors of sunset had faded above Canyon Springs Road. Emergency personnel and medics equipped with high-angle recovery gear worked beneath a dark canvas, thickly sprinkled with celestial lights. Enos was numb as he watched the rescue workers set-up powerful floodlights and run lines from the boom to rappel rescue personnel to the canyon floor.

The sense of urgency that surrounded Enos and the speed with which the rescue workers went about their tasks had set off a twinge of doubt. He tried not to allow the feelings to take over as he lifted his eyes to the heavens. He silently prayed his logic was correct…Rosco wouldn't be in the car.

At least he would have an answer tonight one way or another.

Chuck was going over the side with two medics, having experience from his time in the marines. Just as he clipped on to the ropes, Chuck looked over at Enos with a nod then began his slow descent forty feet down jagged rocks and crevices.

Enos knelt down and took a thoughtful look at the guardrail and the incline that led to the drop off. For the car to gain enough momentum to break through the barrier, it would need to be pushed by another vehicle...or driven. He retrieved his flashlight and began to scour the dusty shoulder. Hopefully there would be paint transfers on the patrol car and perhaps some body damage had been left behind. He wouldn't be surprised if there was something from the black BMW spotted near the quarry.

He grasped the flashlight tighter as his control over his emotions began to slip. His mind jumped from worry to worry with each sweep of the narrow beam. Telling Jaxon and Drake about Gidget was going to be difficult, especially on top of everything that went wrong today. They would both be furious when they learned about Dan. Enos grit his teeth so hard his jaw hurt.

He swallowed the pain and again went numb, enabling him to continue his methodical search. After he traveled the length of the shoulder, he turned and his light reflected off a piece of chrome among the various stones. It was a broken grill emblem in the shape of two "S's." He waved over the agent responsible for the evidence to handle the collection, then continued his mindless task.

Minutes turned to half an hour and his anxiety was cresting like a river held back by a logjam. Just as he feared he couldn't hold in the anxiety any longer, shouts from the engine quickly grabbed his attention. The men were on their way back up the canyon wall.

* * *

Cynthia pulled back the corner of the curtain and looked down into Hazzard Square in distaste. She wasn't aware that Lulu had asked the town to go ahead with the fundraiser in Rosco's honor, but she saw the news and heard what was done to Jenn. Decorative lights brightly adorned the area and the atmosphere was afire with activity, but she couldn't manage a smile.

Grabbing a tissue she dabbed at her tears and wondered why there was still no word from Luke…or anyone else. It wasn't like any of them to leave her alone with this kind of news, let alone her other problem. She had tried and tried to call. She needed someone here.

An angry voice echoed against the porcelain of the pristine white bathroom.

"Cynthia, you're just making it worse for yourself. You need to let me go! He's just going to send someone else!"

She dried her tears then walked in and raised her chin at the man handcuffed to the toilet.

"He? Who might that be? Travis? Blake? I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"You made a big mistake, Cynthia."

She scoffed, "No kidding. You're in the way and nature is calling. Tell me what I want to know!"

"You know how this works. I talk, I die."

"Ah…Monroe! Or is it Blake?"

He didn't respond.

"Okay, play it that way."

Cynthia retrieved her silencer and leaned casually against the small vanity as she attached the device. She raised an eyebrow then aimed her weapon.

"Now it works differently."

He tugged at the cuffs. "I should have just shot you when I stepped in the room!"

"Bravo," she said tersely. "Never hesitate."

When the room spun Cynthia retreated to the dresser and leaned against the wood surface. She looked in the mirror to examine the painful bump on her forehead. It was beginning to bruise. Her attacker threw his head back and almost got away from her…almost. He had a matching wound where she hit him with the butt of her pistol.

When the dizziness returned, she moved to the bed and lay back with her .38 in her hand. _Just for a second_. She puffed out a heavy sigh. In a few minutes she would try calling the station again. She was afraid to talk to anyone other than Enos. Alerting Travis would be a death sentence!

A knock on the door had her quickly to her feet. She angrily stomped across the room with her gun. Finally she could relax and have a hard cry. She loved Jenn and she wanted an explanation.

"LUKE! You are in big trouble! You're so late!" she flung the door open and broke down. "YOU! You're a jerk! You should have been here sooner! Jenn! She's...she's…" Cynthia fell into his arms and sobbed.

Taking the gun, he held her close and tenderly comforted her as he kicked the door shut behind him. He was afraid this would happen and she was devastated. Someone should have been here sooner. Someone _else_.

"Ya not cry, Tia. Jaxon sent me to check on ya when we didn't hear from Luke. Jenny is safe. She's SAFE, Tia. Jaxon will be here soon. Now come sit down and let me explain."

"I…" she choked. "I have a problem! Drake, Travis tried to kill me!"

* * *

Luke had left Bo with Cooter at the Garage to make the necessary repairs to the General after a car ran them into the rocks along Polecat Creek. The incident flattened the front tires and broke a suspension tie rod. Angry and worried for Cynthia, he sped his pace along the sidewalk. He was HOURS late.

After everything he had witnessed today, he was certain Cynthia was in tremendous danger. He was hoping that she would open up and trust him with what she knew about Travis. Luke suspected she was overly upset when she learned the agent was watching her. She knew something and his hands formed fists when he thought of what she had already been through. He wanted to do what he could to protect her. She was trying so hard to rebuild her life and he wanted to be some small part of that.

As the doorway to the hotel came into view, he jogged the last few paces and rushed into the lobby. He waved to Miss Millie as she restocked pamphlets and flyers for every attraction from Tallulah Falls to the Lunchbox Museum, then rushed for the stairs.

* * *

Across the street Daisy finished clearing a table and tossed the rag behind the temporary bar. Amanda had taken over for Lulu and was helping out wherever necessary, which at the moment meant filling a few pitchers of beer. Daisy leaned over the bar and hollered above the noise.

"Amanda? I'm going to take my dinner break before it gets crazy!"

"HA!" She looked over her shoulder, "With Boss matching the tip money and adding it to the reward for Rosco's safe return, it's a madhouse! People are coming in just to tip the staff! You go ahead and I'll go when ya' get back!"

"I think it's great how everyone is coming together!" Daisy smiled. "I won't be long!"

The dry grass crunched below her heels as she walked to the hotel to find Jaxon and Drake. They had left earlier with Katie to meet Tom Grady about the problem with the press. Since they left the Square, three different reporters had approached her, each one interested in her relationship with Enos as his ex-fiancé. When she reached the sidewalk, she saw Luke across the street and ran to catch him in the lobby. Walking inside she saw him halfway up the stairs.

"Luke! Wait! I have some news!" she crossed the room and was almost out of breath by the time she caught up to him. "Hey! Ya' ain't gonna believe it, but we have a break! Where have ya' been anyway? Have ya' seen Drake? He should be here meetin' Tom."

"It's a long story. I haven't seen him, but c'mon upstairs with me and tell me about this break you're talkin' about. I'm awful late."

On the way to Cynthia's room, Daisy chattered away about Darcy's date with Lori Jean, the conversation she overheard and the club in Finchburg County.

"So here's my plan. What do you think about followin' him? Let's you and I get fancied up and pose as a couple then get inside. Maybe we could even wear a wire!"

"What if they search us? Daisy, they might recognize you, too. Did you think about that? Darcy will catch on for sure!"

"Okay, maybe we need to figure out a better plan. But you're the best at that! C'mon Luke! Will ya' help me? Enos needs this break!"

Luke gave his cousin one of those looks. She was doing it again. Getting herself right smack in the middle of trouble.

"I don't know, Daisy. I understand ya' want to help Enos and all, so do I! But this ain't like that rolling casino. This is Wallace Monroe and Jimmy Blake. I don't want ya' gettin' hurt!"

"I _AM_ a trained sheriff's deputy. I ain't defenseless! Please Luke?"

"No, Daisy. It's too risky! We need to let Enos handle this or at least talk to him about it first," he knocked on the door. "Cynthia? It's Luke! Sorry I'm late sweetheart."

"This talk is NOT over! We-"

They were both dumbstruck to see Drake standing in the doorway. Things got worse when Daisy saw Cynthia, on the bed, covered with a blanket. On second glance she saw an ice pack on her forehead and stopped just short of slapping Drake into next Tuesday.

"D-Drake?" Daisy stepped in the room but kept her distance. She wasn't sure what to think, she wanted to trust him, but she hurt over what she was seeing.

"W-why are you here with her? ALONE? I thought you were with Jaxon?" she took a few breaths. "I'm not going to lose my temper. I'm not. But you better start explaining! How could you do this? AGAIN?"

Drake didn't hear everything over the ringing that still lingered in his ears, but he figured out enough to know he was in trouble.

"Daisy! Ya not call me names!"

"I said, _HOW. COULD. YOU!"_ Daisy poked her finger in his chest with each syllable.

He mimicked her slow, loud speech. "YA. BE. MAD! Why ya always be misunderstanding? It's like ya _expect_ me to do wrong by ya! Jaxon sent me to check on her! If Luke had been here this not be a problem! She's not well!"

Drake leaned towards Luke and snarled, "When I got here she was a wreck! If ya be seein' her, ya care for her proper! She saw the report on the telly about the explosion and I couldn't leave!"

"HEY! We were run off th' road! We couldn't reach you at th' hospital, but look at ya' now! Here ya' are! The BIG hero! You just couldn't resist stepping back in as her protector!" Luke clenched his fists and walked by Drake, giving him a hard shove back in the process.

Drake winced at the physical blow, but stopped short of slugging him. He pled his case vehemently. "Ya NOT be an arse! I _couldn't_ leave!"

Luke spun around, "Couldn't? Don't you mean you didn't _WANT_ to leave!?"

"Stop it!" Cynthia started to cry. "Please Luke, don't fight with him!"

"DRAKE!" Daisy stomped her foot. "Tell me why ya' didn't contact Luke?"

"I couldn't _leave_ to contact anybody! I'll not leave her alone under the circumstances! I'd expect Enos to do the same for you! Now ya be mad at him, not me!" he reached for her hand but she was too hurt to take it. "DAISY! Ya stop this now! Come to me so I can explain!"

When she again refused, Drake grabbed hold of her waist, carrying her to the bathroom door kicking and screaming while Cynthia stopped Luke from interfering. He shoved the door open to prove his case.

"LOOK! She needed help! That's ALL! Daisy, please girl. After what's happened to my sister…" he put her down with an exasperated sigh. "No fights today. I need ya beside me. Now do ya understand?"

"Drake? Who is that and how did…oh my." Daisy was floored to see the man handcuffed to the toilet with duct tape over his mouth.

Pulling Daisy close he put his forehead against hers. Drake was exhausted and beside himself with worry over Jenny's reunion with their father. He hadn't heard a word from Enos. He calmed and interlaced their fingers.

"I love ya' Daisy. Cynthia can explain. I have to sit down." Drake moved away and fell into the wingback chair with a groan, holding his shoulder as the pain spiked.

Daisy's mind was spinning with the added chaos, but she set aside her feelings and worried about his. Sitting on the floor in front of him she took his hand.

"Sugar, I don't expect the worst of ya'. I guess I…" Deep down the fear of losing him to Cynthia was still there. Darcy's attack on her self-esteem was also weighing heavily on her confidence. "I'm sorry and I want to help you through this. I love you. Is there anything I can do?"

He smiled a half smile and brushed her hair aside. "Kiss me girl, but be gentle. I hit every rock on the way down the hill."

Meanwhile, Cynthia had done her share of damage control with Luke and had taken him to the bathroom doorway. Daisy also listened as she pointed into the bathroom.

"See Luke? I told you. I don't have a radio stashed in my suitcase! Drake is here because he wasn't going to leave me alone with this guy! Although Jenn _did_ teach me a thing or two about protecting myself!"

Cynthia folded her arms and stood her ground defensively.

"I see that you can definitely protect yourself." Luke pinched the bridge of his nose with a look of embarrassment. He looked into her eyes and took her face tenderly in his hands. "Cynthia, I made a mistake and I'm real sorry. I wanted to be there for you. Would you explain? Who is the guy handcuffed to the toilet? Do I need to be concerned about makin' ya' angry or insultin' your cookin'?"

She giggled then put her arms around his neck. "His name is Phil. Travis sent him to kill me. I didn't like that idea. This bump on my head is why I pistol-whipped him. He's lucky I didn't just shoot him! Now, we need to get Enos over here. We don't dare turn him over to anyone else."

Luke chuckled and then started laughing as he kissed her cheek.

"Cynthia? You're going to fit in around Hazzard just fine!"

* * *

The winch made a whining noise as it slowly brought the climbers back up the canyon wall. Enos was waiting near the ledge, keeping one hand on the engine to ease his phobia of high places. When he ventured towards the edge he feared some invisible force might snatch him from his feet, causing him to fall. By the time Chuck appeared at the top, Enos was fidgeting anxiously with his flashlight.

Chuck pulled off his helmet as everyone gathered around.

"Folks, it's empty. We still don't know where Sheriff Coltrane is, but he's not at the bottom of this canyon. We didn't see any traces of blood, clothing or any sign that he was in the car when it went over the side. There were no keys in the ignition."

Enos spoke up, "I think the car was pushed over the edge by another one. Ain't no way one or two people could get enough power to break that guardrail. It could be a Chevy super sport, I ain't got a clue what model, but I found a grille emblem over yonder and it hasn't been there long. Did ya' see any paint transfers?"

"Yes, we found brown or copper paint on the lip of the trunk. Agent Baker, let's get this area secured for the night. Enos? I need to visit with you. Wait for me at your patrol car."

"Y-yes sir."

Enos walked stone-faced to his car, keeping his back to the group of reporters that stood behind a barrier several yards away. If he heard _"Benjamin"_ again today he might blow a gasket. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until his chest began to burn. He bent over, leaning against the car for support as he took a deep breath. He knew the sheriff wouldn't be in the car, but it was good to have proof of his theory. All he had to do was find him and Jenny could come home.

He looked out over the canyon and thought of his lovely bride. Another pang of suffocated emotion twisted inside of him, begging to be freed. The same moon hung brightly in the sky somewhere above her and he stared into it, missing everything about her.

_I'm here, Jenny. I'm lookin' for him, but I miss ya' like crazy._

"Enos? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Enos slowly pulled his gaze away from the moon.

Chuck stood with eyes full of worry. "I said the way the patrol car is positioned it was difficult to see the back end. I'm sorry it took so long. I know you're eager to get to your family."

"I'm mighty obliged to ya' for goin' down to check. I ain't partial to heights."

"Aw, now it isn't so bad," Chuck stepped in front of him and frowned. "It's kind of peaceful. It gives a man time to think about certain things…like things that have been said and things that _haven't_ been said."

"Th-things?"

"Enos." Chuck stared right through him. "What _really_ happened at your Ranch today?"

Enos began to move down the side of the car. "Ch-Chuck, I gotta go and give Miss Lulu th' news."

He reached out and grabbed Enos's arm and pulled him back, keeping his voice low.

"I don't want to cause a big scene here. Now tell me the truth. You said earlier that your church wedding is in May…_is_ not _was. _I thought you were nuts. Now I'm asking you as your friend to trust me." Chuck tightened his grip on Enos's upper arm. "I know she wasn't in that truck. Is she safe?"

The look on Enos's face was something between panic and relief…mostly panic.

"Y-you know?"

Enos's fingers grasped Chuck's forearm, clinging to the denim fabric. His emotions were hammering their way out and his chest heaved as he tried to slow his breathing. The fear of being denied access to the search, of never finding Rosco and condemning Jenny to a lifetime on the run, began to consume him like a flash fire.

"D-d-don't take me off the case! Chuck, please, ya' gotta let me stay on duty and find Rosco!"

"Keep calm. I don't want all those reporters or another agent to overhear," he said quietly. "I'm not going to tell a soul. I care. Becky and I both care about you and about Jenny. Please just tell me if she's safe."

_Is she?_ "Yeah she's…she's safe…"

"You don't sound convinced, Enos. What happened?"

His eyes began to burn and he visibly shrank from the pressure. His world had become a hollow tube, collapsing in around him with the light at the end growing dimmer. Jenny was his personal ray of sunshine, his everything…and she was gone. Regaining a little composure he started to explain, but his voice was monotone…until his emotions began to have their way with him.

"No one was supposed to think she was dead. That wasn't the plan. When she left she was sick, but Jaxon and Drake don't know that yet. My…my wife is just gone! She was unconscious and I didn't get to say goodbye like I wanted to! I don't know where she is! I can't contact her! Everyone keeps tellin' me how sorry they are and offerin' to make funeral arrangements! I can't do it! I don't know how! I ain't no liar and I don't wanna pretend that she's dead, cause she ain't! She ain't! She ain't is she? Chuck? I just need to talk to her and-" his voice broke and things flashed in and out of focus.

When Enos stumbled in place, Chuck steadied him before he fell to his knees. He took a good look at Enos and saw the turmoil in his eyes, the dark circles below them and the worry etched in his features. His appearance told his story…a tortured heart, caged beneath duty as he tried to protect his wife and rescue the sheriff.

"Hang on, Enos. I'm taking you to see Jaxon and Drake. Baker has this under control. You need your family. I'll send Cletus to tell Lulu and Boss. I'm going to help you find Rosco. You're secret is safe with me." Chuck opened the passenger's door and Enos willingly sat down, too tired to think or drive.

Enos put his head against the cool glass and listened to the sounds around him as Chuck drove them to town. The engine noise and the occasional whoosh of a passing car began to lull him to sleep. He looked up at the moon and thought of Jenny.

_"Run away with me, Deputy. Let's never be apart."_

* * *

In a secluded private cabin, hidden away in the Great Smokey Mountains, Jenny sat on the second floor balcony and looked up at the moon. Far below her, the light from the silvery orb reflected off the ripples of the lake like diamonds. Gazing back at the moon she gave the swing a gentle push then closed her eyes and imagined being home, on their swing, with the man she loved.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air then wrote another line in her journal. It was proving difficult. Her written declaration was coming in snippets of random thoughts and feelings. She tried to put them in some logical order. If they were together he would just know what she was trying to say. He always knew.

"_Don't say nothin'...just sit next to me, Jenny."_

As she continued to swing back and forth she wondered if he was fairing any better than she. It was like surgery. She went to sleep and woke up a split second later confused and in pain…fighting for her life but missing an important piece.

The piece she needed the most.

In this place she was surrounded by gorgeous displays of creation. The nature around her was filled with life and it flourished freely, unrestricted by the tainted hand of industry. She was safe for now, but what was she supposed to do next?

"_Just be..."_

Jenny gave the swing another push when she heard the click of the French doors behind her. The boots were familiar. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Cowgirl, I brought ya' some tea. I made it just the way ya' like. I brought the china cup all th' way from Wyoming, just for you."

She sighed and closed her journal, putting it on the swing next to her. Jenny refused to look at Dan. She wouldn't even give him the satisfaction of a contemptuous glare.

Dan walked over and sat the dainty cup and saucer on the small table beside her, then tried to check her for fever. She calmly moved her head out of reach with an insipid expression.

"That's all right. I know you're real upset over him, but he's gonna be fine in time. Please, drink some tea. It's your favorite and it will make you feel better. You deserve the best of everything."

Dan walked to the railing and turned to face her, leaning on his elbow with his coffee mug in hand. She sensed his eyes on her and it made her stomach turn. He was waiting for a response and he wouldn't leave until she gave him one. Slowly lifting her arm out of the quilt she was wrapped in, she took two fingers and moved them to the gold rim of the saucer.

"Good girl. I knew ya' wouldn't stay mad."

Without changing her vapid expression, she tipped her head slightly and very slowly slid the fragile china setting across the glass tabletop until it reached the edge. She gave it a gentle flick and it fell to the deck, shattering into pieces. Jenny put her arm back under the quilt and gazed at the moon like nothing happened.

Dan huffed indignantly.

"Cowgirl, if ya' don't want me here why ain't ya' run me off? I gotta know! Is it because ya' still care about me? Or is it because your father is laid up in there with a bullet wound? Why won't ya' say somethin'? I ain't even heard ya' speak to your father!"

He slammed his coffee cup down on the railing and dropped to his knees in front of the swing, grabbing the seat on either side of her and halting it's movement. Jenny didn't move a muscle.

"You're _gonna_ look at me!" Dan then whispered urgently, "Just _look_ at me. I'm right here, Cowgirl. Ya' ain't alone."

He moved in closer, his face inches from hers. She lowered her eyes, her expression serene, unmoved, unaffected. He could feel her warm breath and heat began to stir inside him while bitter revulsion arose within her.

"I can't stand this! Cowgirl, we could be so good together."

Dan continued to whine and beg, grating against every nerve.

"I should have told ya' how I felt years ago. But I'm tellin' ya' now. What does he have that I ain't giving to ya'? I can make ya' happy. Let me show ya' how good it can be. Please. Just once. Let me kiss ya', baby."

**[Click]**

His hands went in the air, the cold steel pressed under his chin and lifted it higher. Stunned, he looked at her utterly unchanged expression. She _still_ wasn't looking at him. There was no anger. Not even her breathing had quickened. The only part of Jenny that moved was the hand that held the Derringer and the thumb that pulled back the hammer. When she took her other hand out of the quilt and casually examined her nail polish, he backed away and returned to his place at the railing.

"Y-you saved my life. Twice. You care. I reckon I just have to give ya' time. But I ain't leavin' ya' out here by yourself tonight. I know ya' hurt. At least ya' ain't alone if I'm here."

Jenny took one last look at the moon and calmly got up to return to the cabin. Once inside, her father's golden retriever scurried down the stairs to greet her. She stroked his fur and he responded with a whimper before the loyal pet quickly returned to the third level loft. Jenny followed and found the dog exactly where she expected…curled up on his small throw rug next to his master's bed.

Jenny walked over and crawled up alongside her father. Ian felt the bed dip ever so slightly and woke from his drowsy slumber. Reaching up with his hand he tenderly wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"Daughter…I'm so very sorry precious one," his voice was raspy and weak. His rough hand reached for hers and held on tight.

Jenny thought it was funny how some things are never forgotten. She remembered everything about her father's hands. The callous was still there on his index finger, as was the long scar on his palm.

She glanced over to see him watching her and wished she could say all the things that needed to be said. But she couldn't. They had a difficult road ahead of them and she would do what her father expected of her. Give her absolute best, stay alive and protect the family. Her father trained her for every possible scenario and today it saved all of their lives.

"Jenny? Ya be well?"

She nodded sadly in acknowledgement.

"Do what ya must. If ya need to leave me behind take Edward with-"

Jenny quickly pressed her fingers to his lips and shook her head.

Ian furrowed his brow, frustrated with the turn of events. "I not want ya alone with Dan. Will ya stay close? For Enos? I made him a promise. Edward will alert ya if the arse comes upstairs."

Pulling her Colt, she placed it under the pillow then put a kiss on his forehead. Retrieving the extra blanket from the foot of the bed, she pulled it over her, curled into a ball and held his hand. He had already fallen back into a medicated sleep.

Edward's face appeared and he rested his chin on the bed for a moment, then with another whimper he curled up on his rug.

Jenny looked above her and saw the moon through the large window in the ceiling. As she silently cried herself to sleep, she yearned to find her husband somewhere in her dreams.

* * *

Out on the balcony Dan finished cleaning up the mess of broken china and tea. Then he noticed Jenny's journal. He picked it up and hesitated. It was an invasion of her privacy, but that hadn't stopped him before. Since she refused to speak or look at him, this was the only way to reach her. Dan knew some of the stories of her training, but until today he never saw just how skilled she could be. If he had sedated her like he originally planned, they all would be dead. Instead she had recovered enough during the flight that when everything exploded around them, she jumped into action. Jenny saved his life again as well as her fathers. He owed it to her to find out what she was feeling, right? That way he could guide her in the right direction...towards him.

He opened the leather cover and began to read.

_**Day 1**_

_My Dearest Deputy, _

_I love you and I miss you so much I can't breathe. Is it really the first day? I hear your voice in the wind. I see your eyes in the stars above. When the water splashes gently on the shore of the lake, the sound washes over me like your laughter and I see your beautiful smile. When I close my eyes I can feel you next to me. _

_Today I had a horrible dream. We were standing face to face in the middle of Swallow's Meadow, a fire raged and began closing in around us. We reached out for one another and our fingers could almost touch. I tried to call for you, to bring you closer, but I had no voice. Then I opened my eyes, I tried to scream and I realized - my nightmare is real. _

_My beloved, I'm broken without you._


	23. One Step Closer

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! It's a shorter one, but this way I'll have the next one up faster! I appreciate your patience as I set the stage! A big "THANK YOU!" to WENN9366, Watchdog210 and Mrs. Sully for your most kind reviews! I appreciate all who are reading and/or reviewing the story! ENJOY!_

_******MILD LANGUAGE/MILD VIOLENCE******_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – One Step Closer**

_"Money may talk, but chocolate sings." _

~Author Unknown

* * *

"Ding dang it! I said ya' ain't goin' undercover! Daisy Duke where did ya' come up with that fool notion?!"

"Enos Strate! You better thank your lucky stars I ain't got my skillet!"

The air in Tom Grady's hotel room had grown thick with tension as the two squared off with each other. While Cynthia and Katie sat together on the side of the bed, the Duke boys stood against the dresser, fully prepared to avoid flying objects. Tom guzzled a pink stomach remedy before the next verbal barb was flung across the room.

Enos pulled back his shoulders and heaved a sigh. His fingers squeezed the leather of his gunbelt as his gaze moved between Daisy's eyes and the floor. It was critical that he avoid the empathy he saw mixed in with her anger. The care and concern Daisy was trying to impart was dangerous. It was a dagger cutting away the binds he placed on his bundled emotions and if she carried on much longer, he might unravel. Jenny held his heart, but Daisy knew him well enough to push the right buttons when he was hurting. His only defense was to keep her away.

He took a deep breath to subdue his anxiousness. Catching a glimpse of a tear in her eye he shifted his attention directly to the floor, holding it there before she brought all his grief surging forward. Just as he managed to go numb, Daisy reached out and touched his arm tenderly. He jolted and moved away to keep the dam from bursting.

Daisy wasn't to be deterred and while she gave up trying to comfort him physically, she continued to rally support for her plan. It was the only way she knew to help him. He needed Jenny to come home and unless he found Rosco, she was afraid he would leave Hazzard and never come back. She couldn't stand that idea. What if Drake decided to go with him to be with his sister!?

"Enos, please just think about it and let me help. It's gonna work! I know what I'm doin'!"

"I know ya' think you're helpin', but you're biting off more than you can chew. I ain't lettin' ya' put yourself in danger. Please, Daisy. I gotta talk to Jaxon and Drake. Th' press is hounding Gus and Emily at th' ranch, Chuck is waitin' with th' suspect and I can't deal with no more right now."

"Sugar, there ain't nothin' to be dealt with. Just sit back and relax. I've got everything taken care of! Besides…" Daisy poked him in the chest. "YOU need someone on th' inside and they ain't gonna suspect a woman. It's a perfect plan! I'm all prepared and I don't see any other qualified women comin' forward!"

Bo was concerned for her safety and lost his patience. "Well it's probably 'cause they know better. Daisy you're as welcome as a breeze downwind of th' outhouse on this case! Ya' ain't going! Uncle Jesse would have a fit!"

"BO DUKE!"

There was a knock at the door and Chuck stuck his head in the room. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. Enos, we're waitin' for you."

"Yes sir."

With a wave Chuck was out the door and Daisy was back on point.

"Enos, at least wait to make a decision until you've seen my disguise!"

"Now Daisy, you're wearing all of us out!" Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What will you do when Travis shows up!? Or when Darcy recognizes you?!"

"Stay out of it! I'm all prepared for that! I'm tellin' ya', they ain't gonna recognize me!"

"Well I give up." Luke threw his hands up and crossed his arms. "Enos? Talk to her would ya'?"

"I ain't lettin' ya' take that chance, Dais." Enos knew he wasn't reaching her. She was set on doing this for him. He was touched, but he couldn't allow it. Knowing Rosco put his life at risk for his wife and their happiness was hard enough. It gave him the resolve he needed to shut her down.

"Until we have more information we ain't makin' no plans. I'm real sorry Daisy Mae. I know ya' just wanna help. Ya' know I care for ya', but the answer is no. I have to go, they're waitin' on me," he put on his hat and moved to the door.

Daisy quickly positioned herself in front of him and her hands went to his chest.

"You just wait right there! This ain't somethin' I just threw together! Now I may not have as much formal police trainin' as you, but I _am_ qualified! It's a real good plan!"

"Ya' ain't listenin'!" he removed her hands and his voice grew louder with each word. "Ya' ain't a deputy anymore. It's gonna be dangerous even for the best undercover agent! Chuck has a whole team of people to pick from that ain't been seen by Travis, or Blake! I already told ya' no, Daisy!"

"Your overprotective act ain't foolin' me!" she reached out and took his hand, wrapping it tightly in both of hers.

She wanted to return a little of the spark and hope to his eyes. Her heart cracked a little more each time she saw him zone out. It used to be so easy to make him smile and she missed the way it used to be. The way _THEY_ use to be. She held back the tears that pricked her senses and squeezed his hand a little tighter. Her fear of losing Drake, too, was making her desperate.

"Sugar, it's gonna be fine! I'm gonna be fine. All that hurt that ya' got bottled up inside is makin' ya' scared. Ya' gotta let some of that out so you can see the bigger picture. That's all. We're all here for ya' and we want to bring Rosco home so you can go on with your life. Let me do this for ya'. Please?"

Painfully aware that it wasn't Jenny who held his hand, he yanked it back. Unable to hold in the painful emotions much longer, he snapped at her to push her away.

"How many ways do I gotta say NO?! It ain't me ya' gotta convince, it's Chuck! I'm gonna make dang sure he knows what your up to! I don't need another person to worry about, Daisy! I gotta go!"

"Stop it! I ain't done talkin'!"

"You're barkin' up th' wrong ding dang tree! Ya' ain't gonna convince Chuck and ya' ain't changin' my mind! Now move outta th' way!"

"ENOS!" Daisy stomped her foot rather than slap him. "I can make a difference! It ain't gonna stop hurtin' until WE fix this! I don't wanna do it alone, but if ya' force my hand...well...with or without ya', I'm gonna follow Darcy tomorrow night and find Rosco!"

"Now Daisy you ain't doing no such thing!" Luke moved her away from the door. "Following Darcy alone is taking it way too far!"

"That's for dang sure!" Bo quickly pointed his finger and took an aggressive stance. "Uncle Jesse would take ya' out to th' woodpile and tan your hide!"

"Let go of me, Luke!" Daisy pulled away from her cousin. "Bo! You get that finger out of my face before I bite it off! I'm a little old for the woodpile!"

"Then act like it! Y'all keep her home tomorrow! Talk some dang sense into her!" Enos stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Enos heard Daisy yell at him angrily before another door slammed. He didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't take anymore. He leaned his head against the wall and hammered a clenched fist against the surface as he tried to absorb the new information and push down the emotions. Now Darcy was involved and another person he cared for was being pulled into the mix.

He took a deep breath and again went numb as he stared at the climbing rose wallpaper. Some part of him expected the vines to come alive at any moment, tangle around him and drag him further into the dark abyss that had become his life. He backed away with his pulse resounding in his ears. Chuck's voice called out at the end of the hall and pulled him back to reality.

"Enos? C'mon! Let's get this over with!"

Chuck stepped into Cynthia's room and Jaxon emerged. Spotting Enos, he smiled then tipped his head to the side...just like Jenny.

A stabbing pain ripped through Enos as he ached to bring Jenny home. He began moving towards Jaxon, but the corridor seemed to go on forever. The fatigue wore on his troubled mind and the faster he moved, the further away his destination appeared. By the time he reached his brother-in-law his heart was banging against his chest.

"Hey, it's about time you got here!" Jaxon clasped Enos's hand and shoulder as a heavy sigh released his own anxiety. "Geez. I'm really glad to see you! Drake and I have been worried! We need to talk about things!"

Enos took hold of Jaxon's arm in somewhat of a stupor...hesitant to let go. Seeing Jenny's family gave him his first semblance of peace since she left. His wife having a twin could be a double-edged sword, a tremendous comfort at times and a painful reminder at others. Tonight it was both.

"You look exhausted and that split lip must hurt. Luke told me Travis slugged you," he looked at the bruise forming on his chin with concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Jaxon. I'm okay. It's...it's just real good to see ya'. That's all. I really need some answers…and sleep." Enos took a quick glance around then whispered, "Have ya' heard from Ian?"

"No. I didn't expect to hear anything. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Everything." Enos began to tighten his grip on Jaxon's arm. "Everything went wrong. Ya' gotta find out if Jenny is okay. Can ya' reach them somehow?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure I'll get a response." The relief in Jaxon's demeanor vanished. "How bad is this?"

The bitterness crept out even in his whisper. "She was real sick and then Dan showed up. Ian took him along to keep him from goin' to th' police, but by th' time they left Jenny was unconscious. I gotta know if she's okay. Can ya' help?"

"I'll use every resource I have. Try not to worry, father is a top-notch field medic and he won't let Dan hurt her."

"Guys?" Chuck stepped in the hallway and they both clammed up. "If you're gonna talk to him, we really need to get started. Enos, are you up for this?"

"Yes sir. I'm fine," he let go of Jaxon and looked away, shoving the emotions aside so he could get back to work. The sooner they found Rosco, the sooner Jenny came home.

"Okay, let's do this quick so I can make that call. I'll be the bad guy." Jaxon led Enos inside and gestured to a half-eaten pie on the dresser. "Hopefully he's going to be cooperative. He's on his fourth piece."

"Huh?"

"Enos, ya be a mess!" Drake sat in the wingback chair, bruised and sore from his own misadventures.

"Thanks a lot, Drake."

"Get after it, guys. I'm tired." Chuck said. "I've read him his rights. See what you can find out about the sheriff."

Enos scratched his head. "Jaxon? What did ya' give him the pie for? Didn't Katie make that for me?"

Phil sat tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he was busy shoveling in another mouthful of chocolate cream pie.

"Hey, smokey." Phil slurred. "I wanna file a complaint. I've been abducted, chained to a crapper and fed pie," he burst out laughing, snorted, then stopped abruptly. "Can I have s'more?"

"Possum on a gumbush."

"Good pie." Jaxon bumped him with his shoulder. "Uh…just don't eat it. We'll get you back for the bachelor's auction another time. Ask away, this will be a breeze after Donnie."

"We're gonna need to have us a little talk about that later!" Enos was concerned about the legalities of Phil's impaired state. "Hey Chuck? He's kinda out of it, can I question him like this?"

Reaching for the doorknob Chuck smirked. "Golly, you know I should go visit with Cynthia and confirm a few things. I have a couple of agents on the way to get him. Hurry up."

The moment the door shut Jaxon got right down to business, "Who sent you?"

"Santa Clause." Phil threw his head back and laughed. "Hey, where's that pie?"

"No more pie." Enos towered over him. "Where's the sheriff?"

"Hey! I got rights! That guy isn't even a cop!" Phil nodded his head towards Jaxon.

"Sure ya' got rights mister. I reckon I'll just have to take ya' over to th' jail and book ya'. Hey, Jaxon? Ya' think Travis is still over there?"

"Probably. I'll go along when you take ol' Phil here." Jaxon bent over the man and said in a loud whisper, "That way I can find Travis and tell him you ratted him out!"

"Nu-uh! You aren't fooling me! I'm not telling you who I work for! Blake will bump me off! WHOA! Is the room supposed to be spinning like that?"

_Ding dang...what's in th' pie?_

Enos grinned ear to ear. "We can get ya' protection, mister. But ya' need to cooperate. Where is the Sheriff?"

"No way! You just chain me back to the crapper. I'm not telling you where he is! I won't have a chance!"

Setting his hat on the dresser, Enos knelt down in front of Phil and carefully selected his words.

"We already know about Cedar Creek. Just tell us exactly where he is, Phil. You better spill it, buddy. You'll need protection."

"Y-you _know_ about Cedar Creek?"

"Yes, of course we do!" Jaxon said with a huff. "Too bad for you. Guess you should have spoke up sooner."

"But, aren't you going to protect me?" Phil rolled his head and groaned. "They're gonna kill me! He's gonna think I told you!"

"Well then I reckon you could help us narrow it down." Enos stood and leaned against the dresser. _So far so good…_ "Tell us which building the Sheriff is being kept in."

"He's…he's downstairs. I'm getting protection, right?"

"Downstairs isn't good enough!" Jaxon took the empty plate from Phil's hands. "You little maggot. We gave you a chance. Let's take him over to jail, Enos."

"Sure thing, buddy roe."

"Hey!" Phil looked at Enos and begged. "But I'm trying not to get killed here! Can I at least have more pie if I tell ya?"

Jaxon turned his back and sputtered.

"If ya' answer my question, but ya' gotta be specific." Enos picked up the pie and stuck the plastic fork in the center of it, holding it out of reach. "Where is downstairs? What building is he in?"

Phil reached for the pie to no avail and whined impatiently. "He's in the basement, _down_ the _stairs_. You know, in the old gear room?"

"Are ya' talkin' about an old grist mill?" Enos waved the pie under his nose then pulled it back. "There's a bunch of mills near Cedar Creek. Ya' better get to talkin', mister."

"You guys think I'm the stupid one! I told ya'! How many old mills got Monroe's whore locked up in the gear room with some hick sheriff? He's keeping him with what's her name...Gadget or Gidget...yeah that's it. Gidget!"

"G-Gidget? MUM!?" In a flash Jaxon backhanded Phil, knocking him to the floor. "Where is she!? Where's Blake keeping her!?"

Enos dropped the pie and grabbed Jaxon as Drake leapt to his feet.

"Jaxon!? What did he say? Why ya be hittin' him?!"

"You can't hit me! I got rights!" When Phil made the slow connections he began to taunt Jaxon. "You mean she's _your_ mother? Monroe's whore is your _mother!?_ What a loser! You must be the one who broke Travis's nose!"

Drake looked on, stunned. Did he hear that correctly?

"HEY! I can take you out with two fingers, jackass!" Jaxon lunged forward but ran into Enos instead. He yelled at Phil. "You're a dead man!"

"Jaxon! NO!" It took every ounce of strength Enos had to keep him away from their suspect. "Stop it now! We're gonna find her! Listen to me!"

"But he _knows_ where she is! Blake has my mother!" Jaxon took hold of Enos's jacket and pushed him into the dresser.

"Ya' just cut it out!" Using a foot Enos shoved Jaxon away, causing him to stumble across the room. "Let me talk to him!"

Drake grabbed Jaxon around the neck and tried to restrain him. "NUMPTY! Ya stop now before ya hurt me!"

Chuck heard the commotion and came rushing back in the room. They each took one of Jaxon's arms while Drake moved in front of him.

"Check your temper, Jaxon! NOW! I know ya be closest to Mum! But ya not be helpin' her this way!"

"I-I'm sorry! But...it's Mum!" Jaxon was heartbroken and stopped his assualt. "The last time I checked, father thought she was safe! I didn't want you or Jenny to ever know about what she was doing with Monroe! Travis convinced her it was the only way to get inside. I didn't want you to be hurt by it. I'm sorry, Drake."

"Ya stop. It changes nothing!" Drake flushed from the anger and the muscle in his jaw worked furiously. "She's still our mother. Ya know I'll not stand by and let her die. Ya know that!"

They sat Jaxon down on the bed where he held his head in his hands. "Enos…how did this happen?"

Chuck jumped in to explain. "I think she was trying to work alone. A woman reported Blake's gambling operation out by Cedar Creek a day or two before we found the car."

"What car?" The hurt in Jaxon's face was heart wrenching.

"We found a car at the quarry recently, but we didn't know it was Gidget's." Enos left out the details about the blood. He could only hope his theory again proved to be correct and she was alive. "I'm real sorry, Jaxon. I have to ask y'all about the necklace we found. There was a ring on it with two emeralds and-"

"Two emeralds for the twins, a sapphire for Finn, the opal be mine." Drake put his hand on the back of Jaxon's neck and pulled him closer as his stomach started to twist. He knew every detail and curve of the ring, right down to the position of the stones in the setting. It was as much a part of his mother as her hand.

"That's Mum's." Jaxon began to shake and ramble off. "It's special. It's the only thing she had that was from all of us, but...but I didn't think she kept it. Why wasn't it on her finger? It's a ring, why was it on a chain? I told her this plan would get her killed in Wyoming."

Drake would always remember..._"I __just moved it closer to my heart…"_

Enos put a compassionate hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. They were all emotionally spent. A loud snore reminded him that Phil was in the room. He glanced across the room to see their prisoner passed out.

"We think Travis made some sort of deal to get Gidget back from Blake." Enos continued. "Maybe Blake is using Travis to take over for Monroe."

"That makes perfect sense." Chuck said. "It explains why Travis would go dirty all of a sudden. He's obsessed with being the agent to bring in Monroe. Blake is probably holding Gidget to assure his cooperation."

"Travis didn't go dirty overnight." Jaxon began talking in circles as regret took hold of him. "He crossed the line when he put my Mum undercover! Don't even get me started on what he did to Cynthia! Now she's afraid Blake will kill Rosco if she comes forward! None of this is fair and Travis needs to be stopped! If Monroe finds out where Mum is, it's over for her. She should have stayed in hiding."

"Blake ain't gonna hurt her if he needs Travis's help. But, why ain't I been contacted about the ranch?" Enos stood and rubbed his tired eyes.

Drake turned to Enos. "Ya be needin' to have another talk with Hogg."

"We can't trust Hogg. We can't trust anybody." Jaxon hung his head, clearly discouraged.

"I ain't talked to Boss since we found th' patrol car." Seeing Jaxon so distraught was beginning to shred Enos's self-control. "Sheriff Rosco is gonna do whatever he can to keep Gidget safe. I need ya', Jaxon. Don't quit on me now. We finally have some idea where to find them."

Jaxon composed himself and sat straight just as the agents arrived to transport Phil. Chuck held the door open as they led the drunken man out of the room, then he turned his attention to Enos.

"You three need to go home and get some sleep. I'll get a SWAT team on standby, but I need everybody rested. I'll be at the hotel tonight. Meet me at the station at 8:30. I'll have officers searching for any mills along Cedar Creek through the night. If I hear of anything critical before then I'll call. Before you argue about going home, that's an order."

"Thanks, Chuck. I appreciate everything."

A spasm of heartache started in Enos's chest then rippled out to every raw nerve at the thought of going home. He wasn't sure how to face the empty bed, or climb the stairs knowing Jenny wasn't there wearing his shirt, waiting to hear about his day. When the door shut, he flicked a nervous glance at Jaxon before moving to the window. Enos pulled back the curtain and looked up at the moon.

_Jenny…I'm here._

With a ragged sigh he lowered himself to the edge of the chair. "Drake, before we pick up th' girls, I gotta tell ya' about Jenny."

* * *

After Enos walked out on Daisy, the walls rattled as she stared at the door in disbelief. He had done it to her again...he had shut her out.

"ENOS! I can slam doors, too!" she stormed toward the bathroom and did exactly that.

There had to be another way to convince Chuck to let her do this. Enos didn't have to like her plan, but she needed him to cooperate, not stand in the way! Every detail had been carefully thought out. This _was_ dangerous and she didn't want to end up a prisoner again. She sat on the side of the tub and wiped her tears as they fell one after the other. Daisy was watching both of the men she loved slip through her fingers.

Going over the plan in her mind she was still convinced it would work. She had kept the wig from Loretta Lynn's visit as a memento. Cutting it into a shorter style had been simple and it changed her appearance drastically. Phoebe Willis from the bridal shop loaned her a fancy cocktail dress. She could do her own manicure and wear the expensive jewelry she borrowed from Miss Lulu. Some carefully applied makeup and refining her speech would be the final steps. Not even Darcy would recognize her. She didn't _want_ to go alone. Daisy was more than willing to work with one of Chuck's agents as her "date."

It wasn't just Chuck and Enos that needed to be convinced. Uncle Jesse, her cousins and Drake would all argue the same point. Drake especially wouldn't approve.

Unless…

Didn't Drake want her to find another job? Then Enos's words from years ago played over in her mind. He had sprained his ankle at the bottom of a hill, a plane circled overhead and two criminals had escaped custody.

"_Go after 'em, Daisy. You're a deputy and ya' took an oath to protect innocent people. Take my gun and go." ***** _

Daisy dried her tears. She finally had an answer!

* * *

_*****A/N: Quote roughly paraphrased from DOH Episode, "Officer Daisy Duke." More to come soon!_


	24. Surviving The Darkness

_A/N: Thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing! I appreciate your patience as the plot comes together! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Surviving The Darkness**

_But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep..._

~Robert Frost

* * *

As Phil lay on his cot and took in his meager surroundings, he determined it was better than a jail cell, but a cell it was just the same. The four walls painted in light grey might as well be stone. Not a single window allowed him the time of day or night and a single light bulb remained on overhead. There was no switch to be found.

He had no recollection of how he arrived and after throwing a fit Agent Jenkins came to the isolated room. He learned he was in FBI custody at a safe house, but didn't feel the least bit secure. He failed miserably on his first assignment. His only hope was his sister, Monica. He was sure there was something romantic going on between her and Jimmy Blake…maybe there was still hope.

The door opened and Agent Jenkins walked into the room.

"Hey, Little Jack Horner! Rise and shine!"

"Huh? Who the heck is Jack?"

"So much for the 'shine' part." Jenkins smirked. "I guess you don't know your nursery rhymes. You still have to get up. Agent Ferguson wants you at the station. Come on, you know the routine."

The springs creaked on the uncomfortable cot as Phil complied. "I've already said I'm not talking. How did I get here anyway?"

"I told you three times. We brought you here last night, remember? You kept blabbing about pie." Jenkins chuckled as he shackled his prisoner. "You were intoxicated when we got here. I guess I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"Intoxicated? I didn't drink anything!"

"Look, you have the right to remain silent. Do me a favor and use it until we get to the station. You really should think about cooperating. Ferguson is going out of his way to make sure you get the best protection."

"Whatever." _One call to your office and Blake knows where I am_.

A voice called from the other room.

"Hey, Jenkins? It sounds like our replacements are here."

"Good. I was hoping they would come early. They can take him in." Jenkins finished with the cuffs and sat Phil down. "I'm ready for a _real_ breakfast."

Phil scoffed, "What, can't figure out how to toast pop tarts?"

"Quiet. Sit back and relax. You're chauffeur will be right with you."

Phil sat on the cot as the door closed, locking him inside. While he waited he could hear the sound of the engine as it move closer to the house. A chill crept down his spine. That wasn't a typical Plymouth Fury or a Dodge Diplomat. He recognized the powerful modifications!

Quickly shuffling across the tile floor, he started to pound on the door to warn the agents, but hesitated. He didn't tell them anything! At least…not anything he could remember. If Blake wanted him dead, the agents wouldn't be able to stop the cleaner. If he was being extracted...

Not knowing what to expect, he backed away from the door and huddled in the corner.

* * *

It was 6:30AM when Enos stood at the window in the master bedroom. Having been awake for hours, he watched with a burdened heart as the rain fell in long streams and disappeared into the rich soil of Circle M land. He was unsure how long he sat on the arm of the loveseat staring at Jenny's pillow, but he never did have the courage to get into bed.

What little sleep he managed was obtained in an upright position. Nightmares of his search for Jenny had interrupted his short periods of rest. One in particular had repeated several times and now he couldn't shake the horrible sounds or the dark, faceless images from his memory.

Enos was torn over his decision. He should be with his wife, but he had a moral duty to save his friend.

Everywhere he looked, he remembered a special moment with her. When he let Jenny go, he never imagined he would feel so utterly incomplete. He could listen to her melodic voice for hours, but some of his most cherished memories were of companionable silence…especially on the porch. The chains above the swing would tinkle like a love song and mix with the sound of an occasional sweet sigh or random giggle.

He pressed his fingers against the glass pane in the window and searched the sky, but the moon was long gone from sight. The bright colors of sunrise were hidden away behind misty tufts of grey. The depressing sky only augmented the distance that separated him from the love that kept his heart beating. In a matter of months, they built an entire world together.

Last night, while alone in the unbearable silence of their room, he had allowed his heart a bit of free rein as he wrote in his journal. The pages were stained with tears, evidence of the leak in the dam and the inevitable emotional breakdown he feared. He could let it out...if Jenny and her loving arms were here to catch him when he finally fell.

Hopefully today would be one of progress. Chuck had called him in early to discuss a few things. Officers began to comb Cedar Creek at first light for the mill, but had a large area to cover. They needed to find Rosco and get him to safety before Darcy headed to the club. That would keep Daisy out of it if Drake failed to get through to her this morning.

Apparently Daisy was holding back part of her plan and the Duke family was greatly concerned. After hearing from Boss Hogg last night, Uncle Jesse called Enos to ask for help. None of them had a problem with her going back on the force. But _everyone_ worried about her overestimating her abilities. With Drake's help, they came up with another approach. But just to be safe, Enos planned a long talk with Chuck before he joined the search party.

Wanting to get to Cedar Creek, Enos picked up his tie and rubbed the slick fabric between his fingers. He tried to imagine the way it felt when Jenny would send him off for his shift. Her fingers would move tenderly and adjust the knot to utter perfection. Then with a final touch of adoration she would press her hand against his heart. He could almost picture her dazzling eyes gazing up at him. Almost.

"_Now you look even more like Hazzard's finest."_

Jenny had turned something mundane into an expression of love that was unbelievably powerful. Enos was now unable to complete the menial task. Maybe if he had another connection to her he could do it. Her pendant was safely tucked away in his pocket, but he could wear something with the tie. He moved to the dresser and pulled the small box out of the drawer.

This should make it easier.

* * *

Emily opened the kitchen cabinet and the empty spot on the second shelf glared at her. The small porcelain teapot, its infuser, even the matching cup and lid were gone. When they put the house back together several things were missing. They all had a common thread.

"Jenny, I know ya' didn't take that along."

Her championship spurs were also missing from the trophy case. Now Emily began to wonder about the small photo album Enos had asked about. They both assumed Jenny took it when she left. A worrisome voice niggled at her that perhaps there was more going on than just a few misplaced items.

The kitchen timer rang and she pulled a pan of piping hot biscuits out of the oven. As she moved them to a breadbasket, she heard another unusual crash. Thinking it was thunder she glanced out the kitchen window at the storm.

Water had collected on the roof and was now dripping from the eaves like large teardrops. She pressed her hands over her heart to ease the sadness. Her godchild's home wept for him since he appeared to be unwilling or unable to do it himself.

When Emily heard something slam shut, she marched up to Enos's room and knocked on the door.

"What!?"

"Uh-huh. Sounds like ya' ain't slept a wink. Enos, can I come in? Please, sweetheart."

When he didn't answer, Emily opened the door.

"Oh heaven's child what's gotten into ya' now!?"

Enos frantically emptied his dresser, having already gone through the night tables, the other dresser and a cabinet or two. The loud noises she heard were of drawers being slammed back in place or tossed to the floor. All the work to put the room back together had been undone in a matter of minutes.

"I-I'm sorry, Emily. I'll help ya' put it back together, but…but I can't find it!" Enos carried a look of absolute despair. He was already in uniform…except for his tie.

"Sweetheart, they tore this room apart yesterday. Now just tell me what your lookin' for and I'll help ya' find it."

"But I…I kept it in th' box! Th' box is here, but it's empty!"

Enos grabbed a small wooden box off the top of the dresser and held it out in his palm. Emily recognized it immediately. Beneath the pristine shine of lacquer was the brightly painted MacFarland family crest.

"Oh no, Enos. Th' tie clip. I found th' box on th' bed yesterday with all th' other stuff from your drawer. I didn't think to open it."

"I gotta find it! Her grandmother left it to her! Jenny gave it to me on our wedding night!"

"Honey, ya' calm down. I-"

"But it's been in her family for…for generations! It was part of a set! Drake and Jaxon have th' other pieces! I can't break another promise to her! I gotta find it!" he pulled out the next drawer and began tossing t-shirts behind him with both hands. "It's silver and…it's...it's shaped like a sword and has th' family crest on it!"

Emily grabbed his cheeks and turned his heartbroken eyes to hers.

"I know what it looks like. We both know this ain't about no tie clip, sweetheart. I'll help ya' find it. Okay? Ya' just stop this fussin' and let me take a look. But ya' may need to prepare yourself that somebody got sticky fingers yesterday. I'll check with th' boys to see if th' cufflinks and kilt pin are missin'."

His hands were tightly clasped in hers when he sunk to the floor.

"Emily? I promised her, I promised. What did I do?"

Unable to hold the emotion back, long overdue tears began to fill his eyes. Jenny was gone and the loss of a precious heirloom had tipped the emotional scale he barely kept in balance. Between the nightmares and the information Jaxon gleaned from Ian's sources, ominous scenarios continued to overrun his mind. The chopper was tracked as far as a small airfield in North Carolina. Then the trail ended. The chopper and his beloved wife had disappeared. They could be anywhere…in the _world_.

Enos choked.

"Sweetheart, ya' ain't done nothin' but love her and put her needs before your own. Ya' know how much she adores ya'. Jaxon's gonna find out how she's doing. That boy could make th' devil tell th' truth. Now talk to me about this promise."

"I told her we'd face it together. I _promised_ her! Now I can't even put on my own ding dang tie! How am I supposed to find Rosco and-"

"Hush now." Looking at him with loving compassion, Emily tenderly finger combed his hair then raised his chin. "You'll find him. Th' real problem is you're scared to death for Jenny and ya' miss her somethin' fierce. Ain't that right?"

Her tender gestures and mothering tone burst what was left of the dam. His chest heaved and he clung to his godmother as the grief crashed over him like a waterfall. He heard a despondent voice crying out Jenny's name in unfulfilled need…it took a moment to realize it was his.

Enos mourned the circumstances of Jenny's heartbreaking departure and the unbearable void created by their forced separation. The sobs and tears released the pressure and bled his wounded spirit, freeing the strangled emotions. He was exhausted from the release, but had a little more clarity when it was over.

When he settled, he was on the floor with his head in Emily's lap. She had stayed by him and her tears silently honored his. "You're gonna survive this, Enos. Th' two of ya' got somethin' that's worth fightin' for. Both of ya' want it so bad that you're gonna find a way to be together. Ya' just let me know what I can do to help. Gus and I are always here for ya'…both of ya'. We love ya' like you're our very own, ya' know that don't ya'?"

"Yes ma'am and I love you, too," he heaved a sigh. "She ain't had nobody but her brothers since she was ten. We were finally together and I sent her away. I ain't gonna forgive myself if she don't come back to me. I gotta fix this."

While Emily listened quietly, he released his doubts then sat up and rested his head on her shoulder. The faint scent of Jenny's perfume still lingered in the room and he inhaled deeply, yearning to be with her again.

"C-can I ask one more favor? I gotta get to th' station."

Grabbing one of the t-shirts he had thrown from the dresser, Emily tossed it over him to lighten the mood.

"Didn't I just tell ya' to let me know what ya' need?"

A slight chuckle was almost audible as he pulled the shirt off his head.

"Yes ma'am. I was wonderin' if ya' might start readin' Beth's diary from 1981? I ain't had time and Ian mentioned it twice. There might be somethin' important there. Then I…" his throat began to tighten.

"C'mon now, none of that. Just tell me. Let that love ya' share with Jenny be your strength."

"Would ya'…I mean, c-could ya' help me with my tie?"

* * *

Dan stood in the living area looking at the stairs to the loft. The lights remained off and he hadn't slept at all after reading Jenny's journal. She hadn't written a word about _his_ letter. She was behaving like she never got it.

He would find a way to reach her. Just because she didn't come back downstairs didn't mean it was hopeless. He would get his opportunity. He would just have to wait for her to come around. Time was on his side and a very large factor would work in his favor.

_Ya' ain't here to stop me, Enos. I'm gonna make her forget all about ya' and then she's gonna be mine._

Glancing at the clock he saw that it was finally 4:30AM. Now he had a viable excuse. Ian's IV bag needed a replacement. He retrieved the tray of medical supplies and as his heart began to race, he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Jenny was exhausted and sleep had found her quickly, but the night was far from peaceful. Although she stayed near her father to avoid Dan, it hadn't eased her stress. The pressure continued to crush her, even in slumber every muscle was tensed in preparation to defend and protect.

Despite a deep yearning for Enos, her dreams were a kaleidoscope of violent memories and rapid movements. Jenny was pulled through the scenes of her nightmare as they flicked in rapid succession. There was no chronological order. She searched and searched for him in the woods, but only dark faceless images confronted her as they whispered and spat cruel messages. Then a cacophony of shouts, gunfire and helicopter alarms bombarded her. She fell into the mud and dark figures appeared around her. Movement and noise came to an abrupt halt and a bone chilling voice quashed all other sound.

("Say goodnight, MacFarland!")

Jenny shot upright on the bed as Edward bolted across the room barking and snarling. Grasping her Colt, her arm extended in a rigid line and spun around with expert speed and accuracy. She was on her knees, aiming at the dark figure in the loft entryway when she pulled the trigger.

"COWGIRL!" Dan had frozen when he heard the dog, but he dropped to the floor when the faint light from the window illuminated Jenny's gun. The tray of supplies went flying as she blasted a hole in the wall behind him.

"IT-IT'S JUST ME! IT'S DAN!"

Unable to discern reality from her nightmare, Jenny's finger balanced precariously close to the trigger, ready to squeeze again. She stared straight ahead at the wall where the dark figure once stood, panting furiously as beads of sweat connected and trickled down her skin.

Edward continued to growl and bark, ready to lunge and sink teeth into flesh the moment Dan moved.

Jenny inhaled sharply when a hand took her wrist and the gun was abruptly pulled from her grasp. A voice beside her calmly called out. "Edward. An cù na chois."

The dog calmed and sat on his haunches. He continued a low growl while Dan hunkered on the floor in shock.

Ian put the gun on the table and turned on the bedside lamp. "Jenny? Nighean? It was only a nightmare," he carefully interlaced their fingers and gently took her chin, turning her head to look at him. "Ya relax now. I'm here and ya be safe."

Jenny took a hitched breath and collapsed back on the bed in silent tears. Curling into a ball she clung to her father's hand as her stomach turned. Enos wasn't here to comfort her.

Their last shared memory failed to sustain her courage. The image of his tearful eyes fading away as he held her was miserably inadequate. She hadn't been able to answer him and was desperate to reach him. Even if it was in a nightmare, it might be the only way to hear his voice. His absence mixed with the unexpected blindside had assessed a hefty toll on her.

Dan's patronizing brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at the gun over her father's shoulder. The sick feeling in her stomach grew worse, spreading outward as her nerves began to burn painfully. She told Enos that she would make him proud…she wouldn't be vengeful. A split second decision brought on by doubt caused her to adjust her aim to the side. There was nothing left of the friend she once knew. Dan was irreparable and his voice droned on and on.

"Cowgirl? It's all right, darlin'. Don't ya' worry, I'm okay and it ain't your fault, it's that stupid flea bag! I ain't never met a dog that didn't like me!"

"Edward has impeccable taste!" Ian snapped angrily. "What ya be doin' up here? I told ya not to come near my daughter!"

Dan was gathering the scattered items. "Mr. MacFarland, I just came to check on ya'. I didn't know Jenny was up here. I thought she was in her room. I need to switch out your IV and change th' dressings. If ya' develop an infection we're gonna be in big trouble."

"Leave the tray on the table and get out. Jenny can do it."

Keeping her eyes turned away from Dan, Jenny ignored the sickness and hopped off the bed, fully prepared to care for her father's needs. But her stomach protested and when the wave of nausea peaked, she bolted into the restroom.

"Cowgirl? Jenny! What's th' matter?" When Dan made a move towards her, Edward cut him off and resumed his loud barking.

Ian called out, exasperated. "Edward…fan…crùb."

The dog stood guard in front of the bathroom door, bearing his teeth and snarling in a show of protectiveness.

"Ya be a jackass! Leave Jenny alone and show her some respect! Ya upset her just by being here!" Ian moved up in the bed and winced in pain.

Dan was in a bad spot and the dog was becoming a real problem. He retrieved the medical supplies and tried not to think about what he just experienced.

"I ain't meanin' to upset her, but can't ya' see she's sick? Ya' need to at least let me take care of you. If your lung collapses again she can't help ya'."

Ian tightly shut his eyes and hissed when the pain ramped up. He needed to recover, quickly. They wouldn't be safe here long. Reluctantly, he gave in with a grumble and a nod.

Dan handed him a bottle and a syringe. "I brought ya' somethin' for th' pain and before ya' go yellin' at me I brought th' bottle. It ain't been open so you can see for yourself, I ain't tryin' to hurt ya'."

Ian snatched the syringe and the pain medication from him, drawing up only a liberal amount.

Keeping one eye out for Jenny, Dan scolded his patient. "Ya' need to take twice that much. I reckon she gets her stubborn streak from you?"

Ignoring his advice, Ian sat the bottle aside and began to inject the medication very slowly through the IV.

"There will come a day I hold ya accountable for everything ya be pullin', jackass. Ya best walk with humility."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Who were those men at Tusquittee? Why were they shooting at us?"

"It not be your business," Ian replied flatly. "Ya be breathin' thanks to Jenny. Tell me the condition of the chopper? Is it airworthy?"

"I ain't sure. It was a real rough landing. Jenny was lookin' at th' rear rotor with a flashlight while I was diggin' th' bullet outta you."

Dan switched out the IV bag when he noticed Ian glance towards the bathroom with a look of concern.

"Wait a minute, didn't she tell ya' about th' helicopter?"

Ian ignored him.

"Mr. MacFarland, I understand she's mad at me, but I ain't heard her say nothin' since th' attack. Has she said _anything_ to ya'? Anything at all?"

Ian adjusted his position as his hand clutched the sheet in anger and worry for his daughter. Enos asked him to keep her safe, not the other way around. Her illness didn't overly concern him, at least not yet. Having seen it before, he was well aware of what to do for her. There was time.

The silence wasn't something he could fix. He wasn't the one that fixed it fifteen years ago either. It was a painful reminder to him that she didn't fully trust him. When she discovered why they were attacked, he hoped she would understand. Perhaps it would help rebuild a little trust. In the meantime, while she was outwardly giving her all, she was self-destructing over being ripped away from her husband.

Dan snapped, "Are ya' gonna answer me!?"

Ian retrieved the gun and scowled at the medic before he slipped it under the pillow.

"Ya not push her! Finish up and go back downstairs! Ya be a selfish arse and if ya come back without permission, I'll make ya' Edward's new chew toy!"

* * *

When Enos walked into the station at 7:30AM, he expected to see Chuck organizing the search parties and large groups of GSP and FBI. This was going to be a huge day with their new leads on Rosco and many preparations had to be made. But as he took off his hat and looked around there wasn't a single person in sight. The coffee pot sat on a hot plate nearly empty and the stench of burnt coffee hung in the air.

"Hello? Chuck? Hey, where is everybody?" he walked past the booking station and Boss Hogg opened his office door.

"Enos! It's about time ya' got here! I've been waitin'! Now hurry up, I need to talk to ya."

"What are ya' up to now? You don't work on Sunday." Enos followed the Commissioner into Rosco's office and cast a critical eye across the desk. "Boss. Where is everybody?"

"Can't ya' just be quiet for two seconds until I'm finished?" The Commissioner rummaged around in Rosco's filing cabinet until he found the form he was looking for. He slapped it on the desk in front of Enos and tossed a pen down. Using a stubby finger, Boss pointed out certain lines on the form.

"All right, I'm gonna dummy proof this for ya'. Put your name here, then initial here, here, here, and here, then print your name here, sign it again here and date it right...here." Boss shoved his cigar back in his mouth and waggled his finger. "Now don't ask me nothin' about no raise, I ain't got it in th' budget. Oh, and don't get comfortable it's only temporary."

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos looked at the form with wide eyes, "Boss!? I can't sign this!"

"DAT! Enos! Don't ya' remember nothin'? The first rule is orders is orders!"

"But this appoints me as actin' Sheriff!"

"Yeah, that's right," he nodded slowly with a smug smile. "And orders is orders, get it?"

"Boss, I don't need to be actin' Sheriff to find Rosco. Can ya' tell me why Chuck ain't here? I gotta get busy."

"Some days I think you and Rosco done ran into each other too many times! If I could put his brains and your brains in the same bucket it would still be half full and scrambled! I gotta be nuts for doin' this, but we gotta find Rosco." Boss pulled back his chin and crinkled his nose. "Enos Strate, you are hereby appointed, Temporary. Acting. Sheriff."

"But…I'm real sorry. It don't feel right me takin' Rosco's position, Boss." Enos pushed the form back across the desk.

"DAT!" Boss took Enos's hat, smacked him with it and handed it back to him. "Stop bein' such a dipstick! Don't you '_BUT'_ me! Orders is orders! I know it's real tough, but try hard to follow me. If YOU are sheriff and orders is orders, that means YOU do what I say. Got that?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"DAT DAT DAT!" Boss waved his hands wildly. "_YOU_ do what I say and as _Sheriff_ of this here County, the _DEPUTY_ does what _YOU_ say. Includin', that no account, good for nothin', trouble makin' Duke girl who's gonna be sworn in later this mornin'. Now do ya' get it or do I have to write it down with a pretty blue crayon?!"

Enos quickly got it. He could order Daisy to stay off the case. He could assign her to a task on the opposite end of the county or even fire her if that's what it took to keep her safe. It gave him more options. He grabbed the pen and quickly filled out the form before handing it to Boss.

"Congratulations, Sheriff Strate," Boss shook his hand as his expression grew dark. "Enos, ya' gotta find Rosco. Miss Lulu ain't even talkin' to me."

The commissioner lowered himself into Rosco's chair with a pout.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry 'bout Miss Lulu. We're gettin' close. We're gonna find him. Where's Chuck?"

"Oh, yeah. He needs ya' out at th' safe house. The whole mess of 'em tore outta here a while ago and Chuck called just b'fore ya' walked in askin' for ya'."

"Yes sir." Enos put on his hat and grabbed the keys to the patrol car.

"Oh, Enos?"

"Yes sir, Boss?" Enos watched the Commissioner tried to form a difficult word. His face contorted in all sorts of bizarre shapes and it looked rather...painful. He didn't think he had ever heard it from the man before.

"I'm…uh…I'm s-s-sor…s-sor…" he cleared his throat. "I'm…s-sorry, about Jenny. I never meant for none of that to happen. Don't let Daisy get caught up in th' middle of all this, too. I ain't got th' stomach for it."

"Yes sir. I got a promise to keep."

* * *

_A/N: Nighean is Gaelic for "Daughter" and is pronounced [knee' unn]_


	25. Darkness Falls On Hazzard

_A/N: This is a shorter chapter, it's a bit darker than I usually write, but there are some important details that I didn't want to get lost amid a busy chapter! Also - I've put two chapters up this week, be sure to read Chapter 24 so you don't miss any of the excitement! Thank you for your patience as I set up for the confrontation! Thanks to all of you who continue to read and/or review! ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Darkness Falls On Hazzard**

_In any man who dies there dies with__  
__him his first snow and kiss and fight... __  
__Not people die but worlds die in them_.

~Yevgeny Yevtushenko, _"People"_

* * *

The grey mist gave the forest near Chalk Hills a haunted appearance and the air around Enos grew cold. He flew down Route 4 with lights and sirens blaring, his heart lodged somewhere in his throat. In all his years of service to Hazzard County, he had seen the occasional suicide during difficult droughts and the heartbreak of tragic auto accidents, but never this. He was about to pull up to a normal looking farmhouse, but inside two of five people had not survived.

Enos longed for the simplicity of his past; days spent in sweltering heat at outlandish speed traps and the thrill of driving around dusty curves at breakneck speeds. In those days, he was free to act the fool and bungle a chase by a turn of the wheel. He remembered _that_ Hazzard County. _This_ type of violence was too reminiscent of L.A.

He pulled to the side of the road, cutting off his lights and sirens as two ambulances sped away from the safehouse. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and an officer in a yellow rain slicker waved him through the barricade. The number of officers at the scene astounded him and taxed his frayed nerves. He parked in the haze beneath a row of pine trees and stepped out of the car.

The engine began dieseling and shook the vehicle as it whirred loudly. Enos became the center of attention and officers flung disparaging looks his way.

_Ding dang it…_

He pulled on his raincoat and moved into the maze of people in an effort to disappear. The engine eventually sputtered then cut out, so much for a discreet entry.

His surroundings grew oppressive as he made his way through the men. Eyes bore through him and conversations hushed as he walked past. The lull in discussion amplified the sound of his feet squishing through mud, causing his anxiety to ratchet higher. Every time he lifted his eyes, he saw someone point or stare. As his hackles rose, his trust in people slipped further into a dark abyss.

Glancing over to see the coroner's van, he hurried his pace, quickly reaching the porch and shutting out everything but his job.

"Chuck?" Enos extended his hand. "I'm sure sorry. I got here as fast as I could."

"Thanks for coming." Chuck had aged overnight. His eyes were rimmed with red and he cleared his throat repeatedly. "This is Blake's work, but Monroe left a calling card. C'mon. I have something to show you. I'll walk you through and try to get you out quick. They're still inside."

Enos gripped his gun belt to keep his hands steady. "Jenkins and Latimer?"

"Yeah, they didn't make it." A ragged sigh followed his dreadful confirmation. "The other two agents are in critical condition. The M.E. just got here and the forensics team will be here all day, watch your step and don't touch anything. We don't know much yet, but I'll tell you what I can."

Enos again wondered about time. Two lives were taken as quickly as he had wiped his boots on the mat. Deep sadness and misplaced responsibility inundated him as he followed Chuck inside. The door was Jenkins and Latimer's last portal to the outside world. It chilled him to know they would never walk out. When he stepped in the living room an unpleasant metallic smell permeated the air and violated his senses. There were bullet holes riddled in every wall.

He met the two agents while waiting on Canyon Springs Road last night. Jenkins' lifeless body now lay in the hallway. The agent had been sympathetic about Jenny, but didn't push the subject. He was kind right from the start. The man had beamed proudly and pulled out his wallet when Enos asked if he had a family. The pictures of Jenkins' wife and three year old daughter were now heartbreaking images in Enos's mind.

He quickly turned away, only to have his eyes fall to Latimer. He lay just inside the door. He had been Jenkins' partner for five years and was caring for his elderly mother. He wasn't sure if he had siblings to step in for him. Enos suddenly paled and stared at a crack in the ceiling.

"Hey, you all right?" Chuck slapped his shoulder.

"Yes sir. This just don't happen...not in Hazzard. They both…" he let the thought drift away.

"I know. They had family responsibilities. I guess it makes us look at our own. Becky's been on my mind since I got here. I've sent grief counselor's and agents to both of their homes. It doesn't seem like enough, you know?" Chuck again cleared his throat. "Enos? Have you heard anything about Jenny?"

The heartache slammed into him. Even though he had poured out all those tears with Emily, he still had such a void without her. Not knowing was the hardest part.

"Not yet. Jaxon is tryin' real hard and he's expectin' a call today." Enos rubbed his eyes. "There's so much I wanna say to her." _I love you, Jenny._

"Hang in there," he put a hand on his shoulder. "Follow me, what you need to see is back here."

"Yes sir." Ignoring the pang in his chest, Enos regained his composure and followed Chuck's specific steps to the room where Phil stayed.

Chuck continued to explain. "We think they took the team out front by surprise, maybe with silenced weapons. One agent was by the car, the other near the porch. The shooter breeched the door, exchanged fire with Jenkins and Latimer and went after the prisoner."

"What happened to Phil?"

"He's missing." Chuck replied bitterly. "Blake deviated from Monroe's usual protocol. There are no signs of a struggle in Phil's room. Monroe would normally kill him and the two agents outside. They were either very sloppy or in a big hurry. I suppose his body may show up later. I talked to Jenkins before I called you. He was supposed to bring Phil to the station at 7:00. They are trying to get tire impressions, but the drive is so flooded, we might not get them. It will be Tuesday before we have the report back on the paint from Rosco's car. I'm hoping our other two agents make it and can tell us something."

Enos looked at the old shag carpet and the muddy footprints that covered its worn fibers. "There were at least three of them. That's a big hikin' boot. Ya' got any idea what's so important about Phil?"

"Nope. There are no criminal records on him, no living relatives, nothing. It's like he didn't exist prior to July. We'll keep looking until we find something." Chuck pushed open a door and stepped into Phil's room. "This is why I called you."

Enos looked up at the wall as his chest tightened. When the discomfort grabbed his attention, he realized he was holding his breath.

"Th-that's th' Sheriff's."

Rosco's bloodied uniform shirt had been hammered on the wall near the ceiling with a bundle of papers. Enos was unable to move. The next few seconds would determine if he could go on living, or be sentenced to a life possibly separated from Jenny. He didn't think he could survive it.

Chuck gestured to a chair. "We're waiting for forensics, but go take a look."

"Y-yes sir. Enos stepped around the cot and climbed on the chair as bile swirled in his gut. "That's a lot of blood…if Sheriff Rosco…" he couldn't finish the hopeless thought, emotionally unprepared to face the consequences of Rosco's murder on top of the others.

Pulling a pen from his pocket, he lifted the sheets of paper one by one. As he read the note, the anxiety transitioned to a familiar fear. Beth's gift to him of the O'Connell Legacy was once again the demand for Rosco's life and Jenny's freedom. The last time he was in this position, he almost lost Jenny and Daisy. Only divine intervention in the form of a hunch had saved their lives.

The name Preston Abernathy was on the contract, no doubt from Abernathy Minerals. An entire section addressed the mineral rights and a note was simple and to the point. The exchange would take place tomorrow at noon on Hickory Point. He wanted the signed contract and in return, Monroe would give him the sheriff.

Red flags instantly went up. Monroe didn't keep his word last time. Enos had no reason to believe him and Monroe would know that, so what was he doing? This was all wrong. Something tapped away at his intuition, like a finger on his shoulder.

"Nothin' makes sense. Monroe ain't never kept his end of th' bargain and he never leaves survivors." Enos sighed and stepped down, turning the pen end over end as he looked at the shirt. Chuck talked to Jenkins this morning…

"Why did they wait until mornin'?" Enos muttered his thoughts aloud.

"The shooters?"

"Yeah." Enos replied. "For them to find th' safehouse, they must have followed Jenkins and Latimer last night, but ya' talked to them two hours ago. Was there anybody th' shooters could have followed here this mornin'?"

"No." Chuck crinkled his forehead. "Their replacements weren't scheduled to arrive until 7:30."

"So how did they find th' house if they didn't follow somebody? What about Travis?"

"Travis is on leave. Simmons sent him home. He doesn't have access to that information unless someone told him. But even if Phil turned on him, shooting four agents is extreme, even for Travis."

"Chuck, this case is a ding dang mess! I reckon we better focus on findin' Rosco before we run outta time. Monroe ain't gonna give him up. Is there any information on th' mill?"

"Not yet. We've checked two this morning, we're looking but I'm short on manpower because of the shooting. I had Agent Simmons' secretary fax a list of all the grist mills near Cedar Creek." Chuck snapped his fingers. "Baker! Strate needs that list of mills. Where is it?"

"Right here, sir." Baker pulled the fax out of his clipboard and handed it to Enos with a guilty look.

Enos glanced down at Baker's tie before the man left the room. The priceless heirloom wasn't there, but he didn't trust any of the men that had been in his home yesterday. He turned his back to the forensics team and reviewed the list.

"Wait a minute, this mill ain't nowhere near Cedar Creek. This one is on Blackjack Creek, this one's on th' Chattahoochee, these are _all_ th' mills in Finchburg County. We ain't got time to check all these! We're gonna have to map it out first!"

"Dang it." Chuck swore then continued. "I'm not surprised she made a mistake. Everyone at our office is real shook up, but Monica was devastated over Latimer and asked for time off. They dated a few months ago."

Enos looked at the list then stepped back on the chair to review the note.

"Possum on a gumbush." Enos whispered. He was careful not to draw attention to himself as he stepped down.

"What is it?"

"Shh," Enos nervously glanced over his shoulder. "Have ya' told anybody at th' FBI office about Darcy?"

Chuck moved closer and lowered his voice. "No. Not yet. I was going to tell Simmons this morning, but with the shooting it slipped my mind."

"What about his secretary? Did ya' tell his secretary? Did ya' tell them 'bout Jenny?!"

"No!" he whispered urgently. "Enos, I didn't tell anybody about Jenny, or Darcy! What are you getting at?"

Enos took his arm and moved him away from the others. "Don't tell th' office nothin' until we get Rosco out safe. Look at this." Enos's pen shook as he pointed to certain letters on the list. "See how the small 'y' don't have a tail on it and th' small 'e' is messed up? Th' same typewriter was used to make this list and type that note. Agent Simmons secretary could be leakin' information. Did she know where th' safehouse was located?"

"Monica? No way," he shook his head. "She's been with the agency for years."

"Here? Was she always in Atlanta?"

"No." Chuck replied. "She's moved around between Atlanta and Central City, but she came here from Albany about a year and a half ago."

"B-b-but that's..." Enos gulped and his heart began racing so fast he could barely contain himself. They had to be careful. If they were overheard, everything would unravel. "The…the other safehouse, eighteen months ago, it was in-"

"BURLINGTON?!" Chuck gasped in shock. "Halfway between the Canadian boarder and the Albany office!? The Albany office lost six agents! That's the same safehouse where-"

"Cunningham killed Ian MacFarland's partner," they said together.

"That's where Monroe's threats originated against th' MacFarland siblings." Enos was overwhelmed by the connection.

Chuck heaved a sigh, "She may be the key to bringing down the whole organization! We got to get Coltrane and Bridgette out of there quick!"

"We can't tell _nobody_, Chuck. If we do it's gonna tip them off! Monroe always has a backup plan, always!"

"Then…I don't know who to trust!" Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think things through. "Okay, this is what we do. Let's keep searching for the mill, but we won't tell _anybody_ about our lead on Darcy. For all I know Simmons is on the take, too. We need to get back to the station and work out a plan for tonight. We're going to be hard pressed to find people we trust. How am I going to put Monica under surveillance?"

"Let's talk to Jaxon." With a heavy sigh, Enos thought of something they missed. Jenny was safe, he hoped, but there was another now at risk. "I think ya' need to send Becky someplace safe. Just as a precaution. Don't take no chances."

"Oh good Lord, Becky." Chuck rubbed his temples. "Yeah, I know a good place."

Enos hung his head and thought about Jenny. With all the sadness and death around him, just the sound of her voice would give him a little boost of courage. He had so many more people in harms way and still had to keep Daisy out of this, unless Drake had been successful.

A camera flash lit the room as the forensics team worked behind him. As Sheriff, he could do a lot, but he was going to take one more step to make sure Daisy stayed as far away from this case as possible.

"Chuck? I need to ask a favor or two before I go. It's about Daisy."

* * *

It was 8:30 AM when Blake took a seat behind his mahogany desk. He leaned back against the rich leather and smiled like a satisfied tomcat when he thought of all the money being tallied in the soft count room. Business was good…so good that he was about to bring in another floor manager at the request of his pit boss. Travis was sending him a candidate this evening, some local crop-duster.

His plan to oust Monroe was well underway. There had been a couple of hiccups; Phil's was the biggest. He never should have allowed Monica's brother to get involved with the business. But at least he was acting under a well-protected alias. Monroe had no idea that Phil was really Preston Abernathy. Things were well under control.

The telephone rang. She was right on schedule.

"Hello, Monica. Did everything go well?"

"_Jimmy. I thought we had an agreement! Vic has my brother in the trunk. The TRUNK! The barbarian tracked mud all over my Persian rug!"_

"Now, Monica. Of course, we have an agreement. I'll have your carpets cleaned and take it out of his salary, dear. Did you do what I asked?"

"_Yes. The list of grist mills I faxed to Ferguson only includes those currently in operation. As far as my brother, I took precautions long ago, including fingerprints. I appreciate you getting him out of the country. We're protected."_

"What about you? When we overthrow Monroe, I want you safely tucked away, love. I will need my eyes inside the FBI."

"_Everything will be fine. I've done this a long time, Jimmy. I'm safe. Agent Simmons doesn't suspect a thing. He thinks I'm so upset over Latimer that I'm visiting an old college friend. No one is expecting to hear from me."_

"And the mineral rights?"

"_All the papers are in order and if this Neanderthal did his job they should be in the hands of the deputy soon. All he has to do is sign the ranch over to Preston. Abernathy Minerals already has the contract prepared and will handle the minerals extraction. Monroe's plan can proceed and he will suspect nothing."_

"Perfect. I spoke to Travis this morning, he was upset about the safehouse, but he understood. He's ready to move forward and everything is on track. You need to say goodbye and get Preston directly to the jet. Vic will escort you. I'm terribly sorry, but you won't have much time."

"_I understand. As long as he's safe that's all I care about. Thank you, Jimmy. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the risk you've taken."_

"I told you I'd find a way! You're very special to me. Stay safe, don't try and contact me until this is over. May I speak with Vic a moment?"

"_I will, I'll miss you." There was a pause as Vic took the phone. "Mr. Blake?"_

"Do you foresee any problems?"

"_No sir. Everything is fine on this end."_

"Thank you. Please reunite Monica with her brother. Get them to the airport. You're our very best cleaner, Vic. Make sure she gets on the road safely. I'll make sure your loyalty is well rewarded. Come by my office when you're done. We need to discuss the next step."

"_Yes sir."_

* * *

Vic held the receiver as the line went dead. _The next step…_

He watched Monica Abernathy-Deboire pace back and forth shooting hateful looks his way while he feigned a conversation with Blake. She was an uppity thing and had been far too pampered in her southern plantation. Who did she think she was calling _him_ a Neanderthal?

Blake was far too young and naïve. He had made a critical mistake. The most important thing in working with Wallace Monroe had been forgotten.

Monroe _always_ had a back up plan.

He sat the receiver down on the cherry credenza.

"Oh, Ms. Abernathy," spoken in a sing-song voice. "Mr. Blake would like to tell you goodbye."


	26. Saving Deputy Duke

_A/N: I'm putting up two chapters today so the story starts moving again! This was originally one long chapter, but it was too long and didn't work well together. I'll have the second chapter up later this evening and you'll hear from Rosco! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

******Mild Language******

* * *

**Chapter 26 –Saving Deputy Duke**

_A true friend never gets in your way  
unless you happen to be going down_.

~Arnold Glasow

* * *

The clouds above the safehouse were beginning to thin as Enos stood at the open trunk of his cruiser. The occasional ray of sun warmed his skin but did nothing for his downtrodden spirit. He was numb by the time he handed the envelope to Cletus. The deputy would deliver it to Daisy since he was on his way to Cedar Creek. This was his last chance to convince her to stay home.

Cletus scratched his head. "Ya' want me to just give this to her? No message? Nothin'? Ya' ain't even told me how this happened."

"Ding dang it, Cletus! That _is_ the message and you'll find out exactly how it happened at th' station. I need ya' to make sure she gets it right away. Don't tell her nothin' about Jenkins and Latimer. Let her read th' note. It's mighty important." Enos adjusted his vest then closed the trunk.

"Sure! Is it important enough for lights n' sirens, Sheriff?" Cletus took on a look of excitement and followed him to the driver's door.

"I ain't gonna be sheriff long so ya' ain't gotta call me sheriff. If ya' wanna run Code 3, I ain't stoppin' ya'. But if ya' end up in th' pond and she don't get that message, I might get a hankerin' to fire ya'."

"Buzzards on a buzzsaw, Enos. Ya' ain't really gonna fire me are ya'?"

Enos flung a piqued look over his shoulder. He was emotionally zapped; his grinning façade some distant memory of lighthearted times...in a Hazzard that he feared may never return.

"I mean, yes sir!" Cletus gave a salute and raced to his car. He sped out of the drive and skidded onto Route 4 towards town.

With an exasperated shake of the head, Enos turned and looked sadly at the old farmhouse. The bulletproof vest he now wore weighed heavier on his heart than it did against the muscles of his body. The force was an extended family, one united by honor and service to protect the public. The shock and grief of the morning had turned to anger, a righteous flame that burned deep and screamed for justice.

He would willingly give his life for perfect strangers. To Enos, being a deputy was a calling and he held his oath in the highest regard.

Monica Deboire betrayed that oath as well as the trust of every agent and officer on the force. In doing so, she had cost an unknown number of lives and traumatized their families, including Jenny's.

_My family…my wife…_

He moved behind the wheel and lowered the visor, trying to gain a little strength from the photo of Jenny he clipped there. He had less than twenty-four hours.

"I gotta find th' mill before sundown, Jenny. I'm sorry, hun. I was just tryin' to keep ya' safe, but I ain't never sendin' ya' away again. Never. I can't stand it."

Enos touched the image of his wife and said a quick prayer that she was healthy and safe. Then he turned the key and left the scene of death behind.

He had a long drive across the county to reach Cedar Creek. Not knowing whom to trust was like trying to work a case with a hand tied behind his back. Enos was hopeful that Jaxon had resources that could help. He would know soon.

In need of peaceful surroundings, he drove back roads to appreciate the beauty of God's creation and clear his mind.

* * *

The minister had just begun his sermon when Daisy moved away from Uncle Jesse. His hand reached for hers, rough and worn from years of working the ground. Looking at her with love, he gave a nod and a smile to reassure her before letting go. Daisy slipped out of the pew and walked on her toes to quiet her footsteps.

Thoughts of Drake leaving her behind to run with his sister caused a hopeless feeling, making it difficult to breathe. The tears started to build as the walls began to close in around her. Reaching the door, she hurried outside and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Daisy held the rail on the church steps and took a few more breaths before she walked to Hazzard Square. The puddles at her feet mirrored the sky as she hurried along the sidewalk and stepped up to the gazebo. She dabbed at her eyes and sat on the top step, resting her head against the post.

Rainwater fell from the roof into a small puddle beside her. Daisy held out her palm and the drops pooled in her hand, then slipped through her fingers.

_Drake._

Had he slipped away, too? The deep pain she had seen in his eyes brought tears back to her own.

The events in the barn this morning were atrocious and had scorched her pride, taking another chunk of her self-esteem. He was pushy and demanding, the only thing that kept her from smacking him was the anxiety in his voice. Something was wrong with him. She had never heard his Scottish burr thicken so dramatically. Drake could argue with such passion and fire, but today the seriousness of their topic had taken all the fun out of their usual bickering. When it was over, the electrical pulse that normally sparked passion between them was missing. There was only a bleak feeling and a sense that there was more going on than met the eye. She went over the event again.

"_Daisy, your plan is buggered! It's not right for ya to be involved. When my shoulder heals, I'll train ya' myself."_

_Dumping the cow's grain she tried to appease him. "Sugar, I think that's real sweet of ya' and I'd love to learn from you, especially since I'm goin' back to work as a deputy. I'll have a badge and that means I'm gonna have plenty of backup. Don't worry."_

"_No, girl! Ya be mad! A badge will not protect ya!" Drake moved nose to nose. "Don't. Ya NOT do this! After everything ya already suffered, after everything Monroe has put ya through, put **us**__ through…Daisy…darlin' girl, please! I'll not go through that again."_

"_Drake," she sighed and put the bucket down. "I know ya' love me and I know you're worried. But sugar, ya' can't cage me like some parakeet. I'll speak with Agent Ferguson for guidance."_

"_No, NO, __**NO!" **__Drake had never looked so desperate. "Ya be actin' a fool! Ya not misunderstand, if ya want to be a deputy I'll help ya, but ya NOT get involved with the Monroe case!" _

"_Let me tell you something, Drake MacFarland! I was in th' top of my class, th' best on th' shootin' range!"_

"_Blimey hell! Enos already told me! Ya be first out of three. Impressive," he was purposely terse. "If ya be so good, PROVE IT!"_

"_Prove it!? Th' only way I can prove it is to go through with-"_

_Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs when she was grabbed from behind. Then her cries ended abruptly when a thumb and forefinger cut off her air. Her attacker held her around the neck and a cold gun was pressed into her back. _

**_"_**_**BANG! YOU'RE DEAD!"**__ her ear rang painfully when Jaxon yelled. He dropped her to the barn floor where she landed on all fours with a yelp. It was over in mere seconds._

"_Damn it, Daisy! Stay home!" Jaxon returned the clip to his gun before shoving it in his holster. "I mean it. Don't get involved. We love you. I'm sorry if this hurts, but none of us want to lose you." _

_There were no angry words, no fighting or temper tantrums. Drake stood waiting for a response that she wasn't able to give. She got the point and was too stunned to speak. His rich green eyes began to fill with pain, then the man she fought to keep, loved, and struggled to understand, walked away. _

Daisy shook the water from her hand and rubbed her neck to alleviate the memory of Jaxon's hold. He didn't hurt her, but his demonstration proved her self-defense skills to be lacking. If it had been real…

After they left, she had strolled across the farm in the rain, observing the transition from fall to winter. The field had been stripped of nature's bounty, the stubble was beginning to decay and return to the ground. The rose bushes near the house were mere twigs, awaiting winter's slumber. There was nothing to expect and nothing to offer…for now. She felt the same, empty and unable to escape her present circumstances.

If things were going to change, she would have to make it happen. Surely there was something she could do to help save Rosco and keep Drake here without getting herself killed. She would start by talking with Chuck Ferguson.

Daisy stood and walked towards the courthouse. It was time to be sworn in as deputy.

* * *

Across the street, Drake stood at a window in the station drumming his fingers against the frame. As he watched Daisy, he counted along with the tapping as the nervous twitching flared in his stomach. Her plan had pushed him to the verge of flashbacks. He was back to being her tattered guardian angel, trying to shut himself off from the world and protecting her from the shadows.

Daisy didn't understand what her plan was doing to him. It wasn't her fault, he lacked the eloquent words to explain. He couldn't bear the thought of Monroe ending her life and she was walking right into his line of fire. If he lost her that way, he wouldn't be able to recover from it. Just for starters, he would wipe the house he planned to give her off the face of the earth. As he recalled, the gas can was still at the foot of the stairs.

He heaved a discouraged sigh when Daisy began walking towards the station. As he turned to leave, the twinge in his stomach surged. He grasped a rung on the raised booking area and stared intensely at the arm of a chair, resuming his count as he forced his eyes open. God help him if anyone interrupted his focus. Fortunately, he remained in control and the feeling subsided again.

He should have taken Jenny's advice and followed up with Katie. His sister wanted him to get into treatment, but that was before…when she was here to help. Resolving such horrible memories without Jenny serving as his emotional anchor wasn't possible…was it?

The twins were proof that he had survived and could go on. Jenny was there alongside him, fighting to stay alive when Cynthia was attacked and his world fell to pieces. He was there for her during periods of horrible silence after mum left. Now he had to find a way to deal with this on his own. When he kept his heart closed to love, this didn't happen. But he couldn't shut off his feelings for Daisy and he needed to find a different way. That would mean…

"Mac an donais…"

He had to tell Daisy about the flashbacks. Drake would rather chew off his arm. After a few more Gaelic curses, he peeled his fingers from the sculpted rung and hurried down the hall before she found him.

* * *

A half hour later, Daisy stepped out of Boss's office with a smile on her face and her badge proudly pinned to her uniform. She stopped short and looked around the empty station. The haunting silence and vacant chairs reminded her of everyone that hadn't come to support her. _No one_ was here to congratulate her. Not her family, not Enos…not Drake. It felt wrong. Her family had always been there for her.

"Agent Ferguson. I need to call him first."

Daisy walked towards the radio when she heard sirens outside, followed by the squeal of tires and a loud crash. She dashed out the side door and rushed down the steps.

"Cletus!? Goodness are ya' all right!?"

She stifled a grin as Cletus climbed out of the smashed patrol car. Having rear-ended Boss's Cadillac, he was destined for a tongue-lashing. He stumbled as he stepped up the curb and rushed towards Daisy with a thick envelope in his hand.

"Hey there, Miss Daisy! Here ya' go!" he smiled and handed her the bulky packet. "Oh, I mean, _Deputy_ Daisy! Congratulations! By th' way, that's from th' sheriff. He says it's real important."

"Aw. You're th' first one to congratulate me! Thank you, sugar! I didn't know Boss appointed a sheriff. He didn't bring back Grady did he?" Daisy began to work the seal on the envelope.

Cletus stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Oh, no ma'am! Boss called in-"

"DAT! CLETUS! You idiot!" Boss ran out of the building with his hands in the air. "OH! No no no no! Look at this mess! What am I gonna do with you!? I'm over budget on repairs to the patrol cars! This time I'm takin' the bill outta your salary!"

"Golly, Uncle Boss! My check ain't hardly enough as is! If it gets any smaller it's gonna be in the double digits!"

"GOOD!" Boss tucked in his chin. "Then it will match your IQ!"

Daisy recognized Enos's neat penmanship and excused herself. She couldn't believe this! Of all the sneaky things to do! Enos was Sheriff? He deserved the title, but she _knew_ better! He wouldn't have taken Rosco's position out of respect! Unless...he was trying to keep her off the case.

She stomped her way inside the building and moved to the sheriff's office. Daisy left the door ajar so she could hear if Agent Ferguson called or returned to the station, then she pulled out the note and dumped the contents of the envelope.

A Polaroid photograph and two small circular bands of black fabric fell to the desk. Picking up one of the bands, Daisy tried to recall where she had seen them before, but nothing came to mind. Setting it aside, she picked up the image and studied it closely. It was a picture _of_ a picture…a wallet sized photograph.

She looked at the photo of a lovely woman, who held a little girl with curly blonde hair as she smiled. In front of them was a birthday cake with three candles.

"What a sweet family." Daisy put the picture aside and unfolded Enos's note. "All right, sugar. What are ya' up to now?"

_"Dear Daisy,_

_I'm sorry I can't be there for your swearing in, but I have to keep searching for Rosco. A long time ago, I told you I would be real pleased to serve with you on the force. That hasn't changed. I'm sure you're thinking this is about your plan. I guess in a way it is, I could order you to stay away and not follow Darcy to the club. We both know when you set your mind to something; it would be easier to move a mountain than talk you out of it. Instead, I'm going to remind you of how much you are loved. Unfortunately, I need to remind you of the realities that come with wearing the badge first. _

_You've sworn an oath, Daisy. As officers of the law, we are called to protect the public, the innocent, even if it means sacrificing our lives. The photo I sent you is Agent Jenkins' wife, Sarah, and their three-year-old daughter, Melody. I'm so sorry to ask this of you on your first day back on duty, but the two black bands in the envelope are mourning bands. There is one for you and one for Cletus. Please wear one across your badge in honor of Agent Jenkins and Agent Latimer. They were killed in the line of duty this morning. Monroe was behind the attack. _

_Your first assignment is to explain what happened to Cletus. When you talk to him, I want you to imagine Uncle Jesse standing in front of you. Then picture me, telling him you are never coming back to us. You are a shining star in our lives and there will never be another you."_

_Today at the safehouse…"_

The letter went on to explain in vivid detail what happened at the safehouse, including the betrayal, a warning not to let anyone see the note, then a very touching, personal plea from her childhood friend and first true love.

"_Dais,_ _I don't remember a time in my life when you weren't there. Even when I was in L.A., your memories were with me. The times we shared as children got me through those violent years. Jenny told me once that there are no precious days, there are only precious moments. Today I'm asking you to give us all a precious moment…change your mind. I want our families to be close, our children to play together, our lives to always be connected. Protect the future you have with Drake so the two of you can share your precious moments with us."_

Daisy finished the letter as tears dripped onto the paper. She lowered her head and began to cry. What had she been thinking? Drake told her how much he loved her. Jaxon revealed her physical vulnerability and said the same. Uncle Jesse begged, the boys argued, but the bottom line? _Everyone_ said they loved her.

Leave it to her best friend to point out what would happen to those _she loved_...the ones she would leave behind. Picking up the photo, she again looked at Agent Jenkins' daughter and wife...

"His widow," she whispered. "Oh no, Drake."

Daisy shivered when she understood what was upsetting Drake. A heart-wrenching cry burst forth from deep within. She wanted to take it all back, to spare him such pain. Covering her face, she sobbed over all the heartache that had come into her world. A strong hand took her shoulder and Drake's voice reached through the tears and sadness.

"Daisy. Ya not cry, beloved."

She turned around and leapt into his arms. He held her tenderly, running his fingers slowly up her neckline until he could stroke her cheek with his thumb. Daisy wept into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. He kissed her forehead and let her cry, he had been unable to stand by and watch while she was in such distress.

"I love ya, darlin' girl. Promise me. I need ya and we should talk. Daisy, ya' have a beautiful heart and ya give so much to others. Do ya not love me enough to protect what we have? Did ya stop to think about what would happen to me if ya be harmed…or killed? Can't ya' tell!?" Drake grabbed her hand and pressed it firmly to his chest.

Daisy felt a subtle vibration beneath his skin. She moved her hand slowly upward and over his shoulder. The tremor ran all the way through his body. She knew what it was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize!" Daisy looked in his eyes with a deep regret. "I just wanted to help! I never meant it to hurt ya' this way. Is this how it starts?"

"Sometimes. There be times I'll not stop it."

"Like Nebraska? Or before your accident?"

"Yes." Drake gently pressed his forehead to hers. "The thought of watchin' ya die in my arms be causin' it, Daisy. Ya think of everyone else _but_ me."

"What do we do? If we don't find Rosco and Jenny doesn't come back, you're gonna..." she clamped her mouth tight and averted her eyes. If she hid the insecurity, it wouldn't hurt so much when he moved away.

"Is that what ya be thinkin'?!" Drake's eyes widened at the revelation. "Ya think I'd leave ya behind? That I'd choose Jenny over ya?"

At first Daisy didn't answer, she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. Then mustering her courage she laid her heart bare.

"You say that you love me, but when ya' hurt th' worst, ya' go to her…not me. Like th' night of your accident. I was right there, Drake. Just a few feet away, but ya' ran away from me," she buried her eyes against him as the sobs overtook her again.

"I'm sorry, darlin' girl." Drake wrapped his arm around her and pressed her head to his heart. "Now I understand, but I'll not leave ya and I'm here to make it right. This plan, it's drivin' me batty and bringin' up painful things. I can't live this way. Promise me, please stay here tonight."

Daisy took a hitched breath and managed to choke out a few simple words, but to Drake it was the difference between a future or the end of his world.

"I promise, Drake. I promise."

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter coming right up and things start hopping! **_


	27. Journey Over Rambler's Pass

_A/N: Here's the second chapter for today! Be sure to read Chapter 26 – Saving Deputy Duke before this one! I've put them up with in a few hours of each other, but I wanted to get things moving! Special thanks to WENN9366 for her inspiration! Otis Strate (Enos's father) is her creation and can be found in "The Story of Us" here on FFN! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Journey Over Rambler's Pass**

_History is a cyclic poem written by  
Time upon the memories of man._

~Percy Bysshe Shelley

* * *

The sun from the window stretched across the floor, shining down on Rosco's bruised face and swollen eyes. After a rough night, he was chilled to the bone and turned his head in the direction of the warmth. His memory was still a little fuzzy after the second punch from Gene. From his stretched out position on the stone floor, he must be back in the gear room.

There was a throbbing pain above his left eye and every inch of him ached, especially his head. During the night, a sweet soothing voice was there to reassure him and soft fingers gently stroked his hair. A shadow blocked the light and he slowly opened his eyes.

He smiled inwardly to see Gidget leaning over him. Her hair fell to one side and brushed his cheek softly as she checked the cut on his forehead. She clicked her tongue and sighed in concern, then put a fresh bundle of gauze over the gash.

He spoke in a raspy voice, "I reckon it's a good thing ya' ain't mad at me no more, Gidget. OW! Th-that hurts." Rosco put a cautious hand up to his split lip. "Wait a minute! Why am I in my t-shirt?! They can't take my uniform! OW!" his hand went to his ribs. "Oh…I think everything hurts."

"Just take it easy, Rosco. Your shirt was a mess anyway. At least you have your jacket." Gidget glanced into his eyes with a crooked smile. "By the way, I'm still mad at you."

His hand suddenly snapped to her wrist and she looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you."

Rosco examined her face closely. He didn't see any bruises, but they said she would pay for his infraction. Suddenly feeling ill, he forced himself to speak.

"M-Miss Gidget, when I was laid out, Gene didn't hurt ya', did he?"

"No, I'm just fine. Blake told him I'm off limits," she smiled sweetly. "But…"

"But what?" he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Th-they tease me. That's all. It's better now that you're here. Can I have my hand? I need to dress that wound."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about...um…that." Rosco let her go. "I-I'm real sorry about not gettin' ya' outta here. I shoulda whacked big and ugly a little harder," he held up a clenched fist. "I'll get him next time! He might be tougher than a two dollar steak, but I'm gonna show him! They better stop teasin' ya', too!"

"You're sorry…about not getting me out of here. You should have run." Gidget's displeasure was clear, but short lived. "Are you warm enough?" she tucked his jacket up under his chin.

"Gidget? W-we should talk about what were gonna do next."

"Just be still, let me finish," she lifted her fingers to change the soaked gauze and leaned close. "Gosh, you need stitches. It won't stop bleeding unless I hold it."

"OW! That HURTS! I'm tellin' ya'! Just…just…quit fussin' over me!" Rosco batted her hands away then groaned when he moved to sit against the wall. "OW! I sure thank ya', but ya' ain't gotta go t'all this trouble."

"You're worse than a child," she pursed her lips. "Just let me help you. If you had run when I told you, Gene wouldn't have done this in the first place. Now hold still!"

"I ain't no child!" he grumbled but couldn't bring himself to say no. "I'm still sorry," he pointed at himself with a thumb. "I'm th' _whip_ in my county and…OW! I should have got ya' out. Th' next time-"

"NO! No _next_ time! If there's a next time you…" she sighed, and dropped her eyes to the floor. "You might not wake up."

"Oh _p-_shaw! IJIT! That smarts," he put a hand to his jaw. "It's my job to get ya' outta here! Like I was sayin', next time I'm gonna cuff 'em and stuff 'em for what they done!"

Gidget resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued to listen to his complaints.

"And that Blake better just watch it! I ain't gonna tolerate him puttin' a gun on ya'! Uh-uh…nope…no sir, that just ain't right! Then there's big and ugly! Gene! He better not EVER touch ya' like…OW…OHHH! Woman, now stop that. IT HURTS!"

"Darn it, Rosco, of course it hurts!" she huffed and threw down the gauze. She was baffled by his signals and whispered softly, "I didn't think Gene was going to stop until he killed you."

"H-he made ya' watch? That Blake fella?"

"Yes, he did." Gidget blinked to keep the tears back. "There's nothing else to use as a weapon so just stop talking about a _'next'_ time."

"Gidget. If we don't get out on or own, they're gonna kill us anyway. I already know what to do. I ain't gonna sit here and wait for Gene to come in and take advantage of ya'!"

She pointed her finger at his nose and blew her stack. "You! You say _I'm_ a confusing, stubborn person!"

"Gyu…huh?" Rosco shrank into the wall.

"You _kissed_ me Rosco P. Coltrane! Then you…you freaked out!" Gidget's hands waved wildly through the air as she spouted off. "You shoved me away, then turned around and almost died taking a beating! That could have been avoided if you had _run_!"

"But, I didn't-"

"I'm not done yelling at you! And _why_ didn't you run? Because you aren't anything like _Travis?!_ OH! You're making me CRAZY! Now you're acting all protective and claiming it's your _job!"_ Gidget put her fingers up like bunny ears to emphasize the word. "I _know_ jealousy when I see it!"

"GHIT! OH! _Good_ _grief!_ Now hold on a-"

"If you have a girlfriend you shouldn't have kissed me back! Just what's the deal with Polly?"

"Now lookie here! See, I-"

"I PROMISED myself I would be a better person, Rosco! I will NOT-"

"WOMAN, HUSH! Just HUSH!" Rosco again took her wrist and pulled her against him. "OW! How am I supposed to tell ya' anything when your mouth is runnin' faster than my fat sister to th' dinner bell!?"

Gidget's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead. "Your sister what?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelin's, Miss Gidget. See…it ain't that I didn't…uh…enjoy, I mean. Oh tiddly-tuddly! I _liked_ it when ya' kissed me! I _like_ ya', okay? It's just that um…my Polly. S-she passed away a long time ago." Rosco gulped.

"Oh, Ros-"

"HUSH! I'll tell ya' all about her when I get ya' outta here. If…" he pointed a finger right back at her. "If ya' let me take ya' to dinner."

She gasped, instantly overwhelmed. "Rosco, I'm sorry, I didn't know! But, you really are driving me crazy! Why didn't you tell me about Polly to begin with? You're IMPOSSIBLE! You can't just-"

"DON'T you sass me little lady, I'm th' sheriff! Now I'm takin' ya' to dinner and that's final!" Rosco avoided the painful subject of Polly, eager to focus on their escape. Jenny was running out of time. They were, too.

"Ya' see, this time when we throw big and ugly down the stairs, ya' need to lock th' door behind us! I ain't gonna be as much help, so ya' gotta do exactly what I tell ya, got it?"

Gidget was floored by his sudden forwardness. "I guess, but we should-"

"GOOD! Now let me explain how this is gonna work! We gotta go real soon. Today. I just need a little bit of time for th' room to stop spinning. Then we're gonna-"

"Shhh." Gidget reached up and put a very gentle kiss on his cheek. Rosco blushed crimson.

"Okay, Sheriff. Calm down. You don't need to waste your energy yelling at me. Tell me about your plan. You get us out in one piece and I'll let you take me to dinner."

He began to move towards her lips, but…

"OW! Oh doggone it! Miss Gidget, I'd kiss ya', but they done scuffed my kisser."

* * *

Jaxon pulled off Jimson Road just north of the bridge across Cedar Creek. The horses stomped anxiously in the trailer as it bounced over the deep ruts. When the road became too rough, he pulled over and parked.

A staging area had been set up just ahead of him and he could see several teams standing around a map. Stepping out of the truck, he saw even more agents and officers, as well as teams with search dogs. Enos hadn't arrived, so he hurried to the back of the trailer and found Chuck waiting.

"Jaxon, I'm glad to see you made it. I really need to speak with you."

"Hi, Chuck." Glancing over his shoulder, Jaxon shook his hand. "I think the others will give us some space for a few minutes, especially once the horses are out. I have good news, but you go first. What's up?"

"It's about Becky," he said quietly.

Jaxon reached for the latch on the trailer door. "She's fine. I have someone at Timpson Cove now. Last I heard she was reading a romance novel in the hammock," he grinned and opened the door, flipping down the prop with his boot.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, that's my Becky." Chuck ran his hands over his face. "Thanks. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Is this someone you know?"

Jaxon pulled back the bar and began offloading Joe. "I've been in touch with my father's staff. He left word with one of his best assistants to put a tactical team together. They will assist us wherever we need them. I can't wait to tell Enos and Drake. They're gonna flip. Our father has never done anything like this for us, ever."

"We can sure use the help, but isn't he some investment broker?" Chuck kept his distance as Jaxon backed Tag out of the trailer.

"I need you to keep that in strict confidence. The only reason I'm telling you is because Enos trusts you and I know you're in just as much danger as the rest of us. As far as you know, Ian MacFarland has nothing to do with his kids and yes, he's just a very successful businessman."

"Um, okay." Chuck replied, a bit perplexed. "I don't know who I can trust on the inside right now. So what are these people going to do to help?"

"I've spoke with the team leader and made some assignments. It will free us up to find Rosco." Jaxon pulled out a brush, tossing it to Chuck. "You're riding Joe, so brush him out and get to know him. I'll saddle up Tag then give you a hand."

"Um…sure," Chuck was out of his element, but was more surprised by the change in Jaxon's demeanor since last night.

Jaxon kept a watchful eye on the other agents. Inwardly, he was a nervous wreck and wondered what was taking Enos so long. He pulled from his training and methodically did what needed to be done. Once they were away from all these people, he would be more comfortable. He never knew where Monroe's assassins might pop up.

Chuck moved to the other side of Joe to continue his grooming. "You were saying something about assignments?"

"Yes. These men are experienced in covert operations and are all former Black Watch. The captain served with my father. He's searching for Monica. After finding out she was involved from the beginning, he took it personally."

"I can understand that. Just make sure he doesn't take it so personal he shoots her. What about Travis and Darcy?"

"Travis and Darcy are already under surveillance." Jaxon tossed the brush in the tack door and grabbed the saddle, heaving it over Tag. "These guys are discrete and will stay in contact by satellite phone with updates. The captain is on his way to Monica's house now." Jaxon flicked an uneasy glance at Chuck. "You should know, this is my father's area of expertise, not mine. I'm a strategist, not a lieutenant. Drake would be better at it, but he's keeping tabs on Daisy."

The insecurity was easy for Chuck to see. "I sure appreciate everything. You're doing fine. I feel like I'm flying by the seat of my britches, too," he turned to check his surroundings. "Do you know anything new about Jenny?"

Jaxon shifted uncomfortably and tightened Tag's cinch, saying nothing.

"I've trusted you with my wife's life, Jaxon. I'm not going to put your sister at risk. I'm concerned for Enos. He's real upset without Jenny at home. Have you heard from him?"

"Enos called from the safehouse and asked me to meet him with the horses. As far as Jenny, I haven't heard anything about her condition. My father didn't tell anyone about his long term plans, not even his elite team knows what he's doing or where he took her."

"I'm real sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too." Jaxon avoided his eyes and cleared his throat. "When this is over, if I have to take Enos and fly to North Carolina myself, I will." Jaxon went to the trailer and grabbed Drake's saddle for Joe. "I'm scared for her, Chuck. Enos said she was seriously ill. I expected my father to send word back to him about her condition. He has the means."

"Then why don't you think he's done that?"

Jaxon stepped around him and tossed the saddle over Joe. He patted the horse on the shoulder and heaved a sigh. They knew so little anyway.

"Something may have happened when the chopper landed in Tusquittee. I have a preliminary report. The only thing I have confirmed is that the chopper isn't there anymore. We have to get Rosco and mum out, or Jenny can't come home anyway. Chuck? If Daisy tries-"

Chuck raised a hand. "Don't worry about Daisy. Enos told me. I'm not letting her near this case."

Jaxon flashed a smile and began tightening the cinch. When he was done, he unloaded Abby, who was already saddled, and tied her to the trailer next to Tag. He was almost finished bridling the horses when Agent Baker approached.

"Excuse me, Agent Ferguson?"

"Yes?" Chuck stepped out from between the two horses. "What's going on?"

"Hazzard Station is calling on the radio. They want you to contact Deputy Duke by phone right away."

"You can use my phone, Chuck." Jaxon whispered. "It's in the front seat in the trail bag."

"Thanks," he moved towards the truck and answered the agent. "I've got it covered. Tell everyone I want a full report in five minutes and to meet at the table. Then I'm leaving with Jaxon as soon as Sheriff Strate arrives."

"Yes sir," Agent Baker glanced nervously at Jaxon, then returned to the staging area.

* * *

Enos continued on his journey to Cedar Creek, swiftly making his way through shortcuts and into the mountainous region of Hazzard County. Rambler's Pass wove and curved its way over Bootlegger's Bluff, criss-crossing the county line several times. Bridges expanded over flowing streams and deep ravines. Each curve held a new view of the hills, richly painted with autumn forests. The area was extremely remote, leaving him alone on the sparsely traveled road.

He planned to share this place with Jenny when she returned. They could spend the day here, or perhaps get lost in the woods for a weekend. He tried to imagine her head against his shoulder and her tiny hand on his leg as he drove. He didn't realize it was possible to miss someone this much. Every single part of him missed her and everything he saw reminded him of her. Lost in his thoughts, he drove around a curve and a massive buck jumped in front of the cruiser.

Hitting the breaks, the Plymouth began to yaw and came to a stop across the road. The animal went on its way, gracefully leaping down a single lane path with agility and speed. Then suddenly, the creature stopped several yards away and turned to face him. The buck stood quietly in the shade of the trees, his dark eyes looking directly at Enos, as if demanding he acknowledge his presence.

"Possum on a gumbush."

His heart raced and he was astounded at the powerful emotion that swelled within. He didn't move a muscle for fear of ruining the moment. It was an incredible site. The buck was a magnificent specimen, with antlers towering high into the air. They adorned the animal's head like a sovereign's crown. The majestic creature continued to stand and stare into Enos's soul, his only movement the occasional flick of an ear. In a flash, it was gone, jumping into the thicket and disappearing from view.

It took a moment for his heart rate to come back to a normal rhythm, but he was driven to get to his destination. Enos took a deep breath and resumed his journey, driving by rote rather than precise navigation. The leaves in the air reminded him of a morning ride in Wyoming…with Jenny. Leaves had filled the air that morning as well, covering everything around them. He recalled the way she smiled and the sound of her laughter when he plucked the leaves from her hair. She had kissed him…

The pain of missing her began to overwhelm him. Enos again flipped the visor down to see Jenny's picture. It was a sad substitute for the real thing and he felt hollow and abandoned. With all his might, he willed her to come back to him and to feel his love for her, no matter where she was. If he could have one word, or a phone call, something…anything…

Enos increased his speed, moving further up Bootlegger's Bluff and into the dense woodland. The leaves blanketed the road and swirled in the cruiser's wake. Massive trees cast long shadows across the ground with their outstretched branches. Around the next curve, a large black sedan flew by him in a blur. It kicked up a stone as it swooshed past and with a loud thwack the rock hit the windshield, cracking it dramatically.

"Ding dang it!"

Enos looked in the rear view mirror, expecting to see the car as it rounded the curve, but it was gone. This drive was supposed to help him relax so he could focus when he arrived at Cedar Creek. He looked at the cracked windshield and sighed.

_Swoosh, thwack…_

Each time he looked at the crack, he heard the same sound echo in his mind. Despite the cold air outside, Enos began to feel warm, almost hot, as if he stood in the summer sun during the heat of the day. He glanced back at the damage…_swoosh, thwack…swoosh, thwack…_

"Reel," he murmured.

Enos pulled to the side of the road on autopilot. He was taken back twenty years, to a memory of a late morning in July…_swoosh, thwack, reel…swoosh, thwack, reel…_

"_Son? Ya' be careful now. Mind th' tomatoes." _

"_Yes, Pa." _

_Nine-year-old Enos stood on the porch of the Strate Homestead. His fishing rod swished gracefully through the air as he practiced casting his line. He cast a lead sinker far across the yard at his target…an old stump near the vegetable garden. With each successful strike, pieces of old bark fell and revealed the smooth surface beneath. In no time, an easy rhythm of sound and motion developed as he perfected his aim._

_Swoosh, thwack, reel…_

"_Pa? Ain't we gonna go soon? It's gettin' too hot for th' fish t'bite!"_

"_Ya' be patient, we're almost done. Where I'm taking ya', th' trout ain't bothered by th' heat. Harley Kellaney gave us special permission. Ya' just make sure ya' remember yer extra stringer this time."_

"_Yes sir!"_

Uncle Jesse had come by early that morning to help fix the roof. Between periods of companionable silence, the men had told exciting stories while Enos listened closely. One stood out in his memory. They spoke of a narrow escape over Bootlegger's Bluff after making a delivery to Harley's Warehouse, located on the bluff in Finchburg County.

"Harley's? But Harley's ain't on Cedar Creek."

Putting his elbow on the door, he rubbed the tension in his forehead. He felt like he was missing something. Harley's was a nip joint located in an old warehouse. It was attached to an old grist mill, but it was along the shores of Timberline Creek. The cooler climates and remote location drew big crowds, especially during the summer months. Rambler's Pass and hidden ridge-runner trails made for quick escapes across the county line.

The mill had been closed since 1956, allowing Harley to operate the nip joint for years before he died of pneumonia. It was private property, owned free and clear, but there was no one to take over in his stead. His wife moved to Mississippi with her sisters after Harley passed away. The place sat empty for nearly twenty years.

Enos had never been to the actual mill…but he knew exactly where it should be. His father took him fishing upstream that hot July day.

"Timberline? Timberline Creek! How could I forget that!?"

No wonder he overlooked it! Only the locals called it Timberline Creek! Enos was too excited to berate himself now. His instincts were drumming away as he frantically rummaged through the glove box for the map.

He knew, of course _he knew, _but he had to convince Chuck! His hands shook, his breathing sped and the butterflies in his stomach went wild. He began unfolding the map and fought the awkward paper until he had the area he needed in front of him.

He pulled out his pen, placing an "_**X**__"_ where Harley's was located. It was exactly as expected! Timberline Creek wasn't marked. On the map, it was an unnamed tributary of Cedar Creek, less than two miles up Bootlegger's Bluff. Having the exchange on Hickory Point was no coincidence. The two peaks were side by side, leaving multiple escape routes.

The fine hairs on his neck stood on end. The turn to Harley's was the same narrow path where he saw the buck, just before the mysterious black car drove past him. It had gone by so fast, that it almost looked like a…

"You're losin' your ding dang mind!"

Enos dismissed the eerie connection and tossed the map aside. He spun the wheels as he turned the car around and raced back down Rambler's Pass. He parked the car deep in the brush a short way from the turn, so it wouldn't be spotted from the road. He stepped out and looked around.

The trees were dense and the ground was deep with leaves. He needed to call in, but how? He couldn't broadcast this over the radio. He was distracted by the sound of a powerful engine above him. It was slowing as it approached on Rambler's Pass. Shutting the door, Enos hurried towards the turn off, making sure he stayed out of sight. He heard the car turn from the pavement and spin out in the mud as it accelerated down the path.

The narrow road was just within sight when Enos dove into a small divot under a fallen tree. Hunkering down behind the log, he removed his hat and waited until the car drove past his location, then he peeked over the top. His heart thudded against his chest and his eyes grew wide. It was a brown, Chevy Nova SuperSport. The only thing down this road was the mill.

This was it! Rosco had to be here! He ran back to the patrol car to call for help. He knew exactly how to get the others here without alerting anyone…he hoped. He'd have to take his chances. He couldn't do this alone and he wasn't about to let the suspect in the Nova get away!

When he reached the car, he grabbed the radio. As long as Daisy read his note, she would understand. When they were kids, Daisy didn't go fishing to fish, she didn't want to be left behind. He hoped this would work to his advantage.

"Sheriff Strate to Hazzard Station!" he took a couple of deep breaths to temper his excitement.

Daisy answered, _"10-4 Sheriff, this is Hazzard Station."_

"H-hey Dais. I been thinkin', we should do somethin' to celebrate ya' bein' sworn in. I know how much ya' like fishin'. We should go to Timberline Creek with Bo, Luke and the MacFarlands."

"_Enos? Ya' know I don't-"_

"D-DAISY. I want ya' to do what I asked in my letter, but tell th' boys to plan a big afternoon at Timberline Creek _real_ soon. Don't forget to invite Harley. Uncle Jesse can help ya' find him. If Rosco was here, he would want ya' to go fishin', Daisy."

Enos smacked his forehead with his hand. _I sound like I'm off my rocker! _

There was a long pause and Enos felt the pressure squeeze him tight. He was taking a huge risk by calling her and worries pummeled him from every angle. Would she stay put? Would someone hear and figure out where he was? Would she understand? What if Darcy was listening!?

He tried not to think about it. Hopefully this would all be finished before the club opened and put any more innocent people in danger. He was about to call Daisy back when she replied.

"_10-4, Sheriff. Sit tight, sugar."_

Enos put the mic down and breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately he heard Daisy call Uncle Jesse and the boys to the station. Then she asked Agent Ferguson and Jaxon to call by phone. Backup was on the way. but it would take awhile to get here. Enos decided to gather as much information as he could while he waited.

He grabbed his rifle and rushed to the trunk where he pulled out a backpack. Enos then quickly loaded up with plenty of ammo, a hand held radio, his flashlight, some rope and a first aid kit. He pulled Jenny's .9mm out of his holster and checked the clip, then put two more on his belt before grabbing the bag.

Enos took off through the trees on foot.

_Ya' hold on Sheriff, I'm comin'! Then we're bringin' Jenny home!_

He moved as fast as he could, the leaves rustling beneath his feet as he kept his eyes peeled for revenuer traps. The leaves were too thick here and he needed to cross the road to the creek bed. It was too dangerous to continue on this side.

Keeping low to the ground, he moved across the narrow road and slid down the steep slope towards the creek. The water was up higher than normal, but he still had plenty of cover. The ground here was more visible with most of the leaves gathered at the bottom of the hill near the bank. He moved along carefully and about ten minutes later, the sound of water rushing over the falls could be heard.

He walked closer and scurried up the riverbank, crawling the last few feet. He stayed low, on all fours, and moved behind a small boulder to get a better look at the area. He could see a large clearing were three cars were parked, the brown Nova, a black BMW and an old primer grey pickup.

_I reckon that's th' BMW from th' quarry. Ding dang, that's probably Jimmy Blake!_

Across the clearing from the cars sat a smaller grey, stone building. Several flagstone steps led to a small landing in front of a freshly painted white door.

_The mill._

The mill was attached at a ninety-degree angle to a white clapboard warehouse, which stood at the back of the clearing with it's massive double doors chained closed. Looking down the river, Enos could make his way towards the back of the mill and see if there was a rear entrance to the gear room. He could see the sluice box from here. The wheel was gone, but there should be outside access or steps behind the building, leading to where it was once attached to the shaft.

Moving further downstream, Enos walked past a footbridge and could see a grate on the wall near the end of the sluice box. It might be covering a window and would be near the top of the gear room. He looked at his watch. Twenty more minutes and someone should be here for backup.

He had a few options. He could try to disable the cars, or check the window to see if Rosco and Gidget were still in the gear room, or he could do nothing and wait for his backup. To get to the window, he would have to climb into the sluice box. The wooden structure had boards missing and rotted out sections. He probably couldn't get them out of the window anyway. If Rosco knew he was here, maybe he could tell him how many people were inside, or cause a distraction.

Taking another look at the rickety structure, he decided that would be a last resort.

Enos hurried back to the trees beside the footbridge and found a good position to cover the area. He turned on the radio, keeping the volume low. He would keep the parking area covered and wait for help to arrive.

* * *

While Enos was waiting outside to execute any plans until backup arrived, Rosco and Gidget weren't waiting. They stood at the top of the stairs together, Rosco had his jacket in his hands and they were prepared to implement their plan to escape.

"Gidget? Ya' ready for this?"

"Yes, I think so. I wish we had something else to use." Gidget moved closer and put her hands on his shoulders. "Please be careful."

"Oh hush now. Ya' just make sure he don't get them filthy paws on ya'." Rosco handed her his jacket. "I'm serious now. It's a long way down and if he get's ahold of ya' he's gonna pull ya' over with him. I don't want nothin' to happen to ya'."

Gidget looked over the thin pipe railing. It was a good ten feet to the stone floor at the bottom. "Is this the only way?"

"I told ya' what Travis is tryin' to do to Jenny. We gotta go today. Now it's probably after 1:00, maybe later. We gotta get movin'."

Gidget clenched her jaw. "You promise me that when we get out of here, you're going to stop Travis! You put him away!"

"GHIT! Now one thing at a time! Of course I'm gonna put him away! Let's get this show on th' road!" Rosco moved into the corner and knelt down. He would feel a lot better about this if he was 100%, but that wasn't the case. They had to work together.

He reached out and took Gidget's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Ya' remember what I said. Don't let him grab ya'."

"Okay. You owe me dinner," she smiled at him then with the jacket in one hand she knocked on the door. "Gene? Are you there? GENE!"

Rosco heard the keys turning the lock. This was it. This was their last chance for freedom.


	28. Hazzard at Harley's Mill

_A/N: Here we go! Thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing! This is a little longer, but I couldn't bring myself to put up another cliffhanger! ENJOY!_

**_****Mild Violence****_**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Hazzard at Harley's Mill**

_Patience and perseverance have  
a magical effect before which difficulties  
disappear and obstacles vanish_.  
~John Quincy Adams

* * *

Jimmy Blake looked out the two-way mirror in his office into the pit below. The old warehouse that stood next to the mill was once filled to the brim with grain from local farms. Now it was a gambler's paradise, a maze of tables covered in green felt and bright chips. In a few hours, patrons wearing anything from overalls to formal gowns would walk through the doors. They would bring plenty of cash to spend on a chance to win big. Scantily clad waitresses would keep spirits high and liquor flowing as they sashayed through the crowd.

The next eighteen hours were crucial to Blake's takeover plan. Monroe was back in the country, Manhattan to be precise. By noon tomorrow, Monroe's empire would fall and Blake's would rule. He looked at the clock. Vic should be here by now. He reached for the phone and then a loud knock diverted his attention.

"Come in! You're late!"

The door opened and Vic strolled inside.

"Mr. Blake."

"Have a seat. Don't keep me waiting again." Blake gestured to the guest chair. "Mr. Monroe will be flying into Clayton in the morning and Travis will be ready to arrest him. I want you there to back up his team. Take Bridgette with you, put her in Coltrane's hat and jacket. You're going to finish off the sheriff now and dispose of the body."

"That figures." Vic sauntered over to the chair and flopped down lazily. "The plan has your arrogant touch to it."

"Pardon me?" Blake raised an eyebrow and sat behind the desk. "Just watch your attitude. Get those muddy boots off my carpet! I just had it replaced!"

"Oh, the carpet again. Well, by all means then!" With a loud whack, he put a large hiking boot on the expensive mahogany desk, followed by the other. He stretched back and crossed his ankles. "I wouldn't want to ruin you're carpeting. With everything you are facing, I would think mud is the least of your concerns."

"Excuse me?" Blake's lip curled in a snarl as the mud dripped onto his expensive furnishings. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Talking?" he smirked. "Kill the cop, get rid of the body, what else do you have planned, Jimmy boy?"

"Jimmy boy?" he parroted, dumbfounded by the sudden lack of respect. "Remove your feet from my desk and address me appropriately!"

Vic ignored him and Blake postured in annoyance. When the man didn't correct his behavior, Blake put his palms on the desk and slowly rose to his feet.

"Victor. I _said_, remove your _feet_ from my _desk_!"

"I don't think so," he pulled his revolver. "We need to finish our conversation. Have a seat and slide that Beretta over here."

Ever smooth and charismatic, Blake calmly straightened his tie and lowered himself to his chair. "I expected a few turncoats," he sighed, heavily. "Name your price. How much more do you want?" Opening his drawer, he slid the Beretta across the desk.

"Thanks, Jimmy boy. Half would be a start."

"Half. I do believe you're insane," he picked up a pen and his checkbook. "Twenty-five percent."

"No thanks," he laughed sardonically and retrieved the Beretta, moving the phone in front of Blake. "Now dial Monroe and put the call on the speaker. Keep your trap shut." Vic resumed his laid back position as Blake began to dial. "He's at his office in Charlotte."

"Ch-Charlotte?" Blake stopped mid dial. "So he's closer than we realized. Victor. If Mr. Monroe wants to move up the schedule, I should know so we are prepared. I'm willing to make you a full partner. Together the three of us would be unstoppable. You should think about what you're losing."

"You're too late. Monroe is already giving me everything I want. Now be quiet and dial," he kept his eyes locked on Blake as he dialed again. The phone began to ring. There was a click and Vic spoke first. "Good afternoon, Mr. Monroe. I have Jimmy boy on the line for you."

"_Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. Tsk tsk tsk. You've been a very naughty little boy."_

* * *

Oblivious to the chaos about to descend upon Timberline Creek, the fish went about their troll, sending water flying as they darted for a tasty meal. Due to the recent rains, the creek was elevated and swift. Below its deceivingly smooth surface, a dangerous undercurrent churned and swirled, dragging debris swiftly downstream and over the falls.

Enos was aware the undercurrent existed, but from his perspective along the bank, all was calm. There was a special place upstream, peaceful and honored with precious memories of his father.

"_I got another one Pa! He's a big 'un!"_

_His father had laughed and smiled with pride. "Good thing ya' brought that extra stringer, son! It's gonna be fish and hushpuppies for a month!"_

While Enos waited for backup, he tried to calm his nerves by listening to the soothing din of the falls. It mixed with the hushed flow of the stream and the rippling of water over stones. Instead of soothing his frayed edges, the sound caused him to pine for his wife.

"Jenny…Jenny's voice sounds like this," he murmured and closed his eyes.

_"Enos? Are you all right? I'm here…"_

But she _wasn't_ here.

When they were together, nature was in perfect harmony. Wrapped in her arms, her voice spun a cocoon of peace and comfort that he was struggling to function without.

Despite being so close to Rosco and finding the gun, he was overwrought. Until they had the evidence, he had everything to lose. Enos opened his eyes and leaned his head against a tree, watching the stillness in the clearing as his hands gripped his Remington. He was antsy and incapable of being still, so he moved across the roadway.

Staying on the hillside, he climbed over rocks and walked around massive oaks so tall they seemed to touch the heavens. Once he was above the cars, he carefully slid down the steep incline. The leaves rustled and dirt turned over beneath his feet. The loose soil and smaller pebbles tumbled down the hill below him. When he reached the edge of the clearing, he moved between the cars. Enos quickly flattened a tire on each, but finding keys in the ignition of the pickup, he grabbed them and left the tires intact. Then he rushed back up the hill to retrace his steps, circling back around the clearing and across the drive to the boulder.

Back at his perch, Enos looked down the road with a weary sigh. The twenty minutes had ended and his friends hadn't arrived. Only falling leaves, rushing water and stalwart trees surrounded him. The twenty minutes had passed slowly, like sitting in a sweltering classroom on the last day of school, awaiting the final bell before summer break. He had to do _something_, so he moved down to the water's edge and crouched in the small space beneath the footbridge. Here he could get a better view of the window to the gear room.

He notice the underside of the bridge looked worse than the surface above. The entire expanse was in serious disrepair from years of neglect and decay. A few cross beams were broken in half or hanging loose from one side. Several slats on the bridge platform were missing altogether. Downstream, the wooden sluice box was also in deplorable condition.

Enos glanced at his watch. Another five minutes had passed and he couldn't wait anymore. He put his rifle over his shoulder and took a few steps towards the rickety box. Rosco was right there, beyond that wall, behind that windowpane and iron grate. The man with the answers to everything askew in Enos's world was just beyond reach. If he could just talk to him for a few moments...

The box continued to draw him in. It stretched from the upper level of the falls down along the building where it ended abruptly near the window. The flow of water had long been diverted from the entrance of the sluice gate by a manmade dam, giving Enos easy access to the empty chute. Supported by two stone pillars, the narrow waterway hung in the air, making for a rather long fall should one of the rotten boards give way. If the entire structure collapsed, it could fall towards the water and he would be swept downstream.

Yet, he moved closer.

Enos started bargaining with himself, justifying the unwise move with need…the need for answers, the need to save his friend, _the need for Jenny_. He took a few more steps. If he could simply look in the window, to let Rosco know he was here and to see if he was okay.

He crept further still.

When more doubts arose, he came up with more reasons to climb across the chute. He could prevent the sheriff from being caught off guard. Or maybe he could find out where the gun was hidden before anything else went wrong. Desire overruled common sense and he swiftly moved towards the gate along the water's edge.

Just before he reached the dam, a small splash at his feet stopped him. He hunched low to the ground. Looking across the water, he saw Jaxon prepared to throw another stone across the river. Chuck was with him. Jaxon began waving his hands wildly and mouthed something Enos couldn't make out. Then he scowled angrily, jabbed a finger in the direction of the box, then back at Enos before he slapped his hand on his forehead with his index finger and thumb in the shape of an "L."

"Huh?"

Jaxon mouthed the words again, slower this time.

Enos narrowed his eyes and audibly muttered Jaxon's words. "Are you cra...crazy? Crazy! I ain't…" he huffed. "Ding dang it, Jaxon!"

He looked at Jaxon with his arms out to his sides and palms up. _ "_What now?"

Jaxon shook his head adamantly, then gestured towards the footbridge. The two men started moving upstream towards the crossing.

"Now who's crazy?" Enos grumbled.

He glanced longingly at the window and turned around, moving up the hill to check the clearing. Once at the boulder he waved Jaxon and Chuck across. He nervously kept one eye on the mill while the two men moved across the dangerous bridge. If they fell in the water, they would be swept downstream too fast for him to help.

The wooden walkway creaked and protested, joints popped and it began to shift. Another one of the braces came loose and hung precariously, causing Chuck to pause after only a few paces. He went back to the shore and Jaxon came across first, dodging holes in the bridge and falling to one knee when a board cracked beneath his foot. Enos held his breath, unable to help his brother-in-law. Two loud splashes sent water flying and Enos watched the mill door, expecting trouble to come pouring out any moment.

"Come on! Get off that thing!" Enos said in a hushed voice. He continued to watch both the door and the bridge with trepidation until both men were safely across.

"Enos!" Jaxon called, quietly. "Get down here!"

Hearing the hoot of an owl, Enos put up his hand to halt Jaxon. Recognizing the Dukes' call, he answered back. Uncle Jesse appeared with Bo and Luke in the forest across the narrow road. He waved them over and they quickly ran to meet him.

"I sure am glad to see y'all! I've been as nervous as a cat in a dog pound!" Enos said, relieved. "Jaxon and Chuck are down at th' bridge, c'mon."

The four men moved quietly and slipped behind the far side of the footbridge to talk over the plan.

Jaxon immediately ripped into Enos, "What is the matter with you!? That sluice box wasn't about to hold your weight! You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, but I was plum tired of waitin'!" Enos rested the butt of his rifle on the ground and knelt down. "I already disabled th' cars, but I'm about to lose my mind doin' nothin'!"

Chuck took his turn. "He's right, Enos! That box looks a lot worse from the other side of the river! One of the stone pillars is almost gone! What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinkin' about how nice it would be to bring my wife home and have my life back!" Enos dropped his head as the heartache took over.

"Y'all just lighten up on him a bit." Luke took Enos's shoulder. "We're gonna get Rosco out of there."

Bo sat the quiver of arrows down. "Do you know how many bad guys we're dealin' with inside?"

"At least three, but I ain't sure." Enos replied. "I didn't see who was in th' Nova, but I ain't seen nobody since I got here. We need to get Rosco and Gidget out and take the rest of them alive. There's been too much killin'."

"I'll second that," Chuck said. "We should try and get someone inside."

Jaxon dropped his trail bag to the ground. "Before we start poking around, we need to cut the phone lines. I saw the box on the back side of the mill."

Enos rubbed his eyes. "Is the front door th' only way inside, Uncle Jesse? Do ya' know?"

"Of course I do! This was quite th' place back in its day. Your Pa and I made a run down here at least twice a month during th' summer!" he glanced over at Chuck. "Uh, no disrespect."

"None taken, sir." Chuck replied. "I appreciate your help, Mr. Duke."

Jesse nodded and continued, "The gear room is downstairs on the far side. Harley had hisself a real nice office in th' top of th' warehouse and there's a set of hidden stairs leading down to th' mill. Y'all look here," he picked up a stick and drew a box in the dirt. "This here is the front door…"

Jesse laid out the diagram of the mill and explained where the gear room was located. He showed them which hallways to take, where the small front office used to be and the approximate location of the hidden staircase.

"That's about it." Jesse announced. "Two ways in, two ways out. It's either the mill door, or the warehouse doors and they got chains on them. I reckon ya' ought to get Rosco out before ya' go barging up to th' office."

"Yes, sir. Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Enos grinned. "I sure appreciate ya'."

Jaxon slid down to the water's edge and looked towards the falls. "I wish that window was bigger, I could rig up a line in the trees. Mum could get out, but I doubt Rosco could."

"We have to get to them somehow. Enos, you're th' sheriff now. It's your call. How do you want to get inside?" Luke heaved a sigh and picked up a handful of dirt as he thought about the problem.

Bo looked at the diagram. "They knew what they were doin' putting them all the way in the back on the bottom floor."

Enos stood back and watched the eldest Duke cousin. Luke rubbed the soil between his fingers and it slowly fell to the ground at gravity's command. With a slight grin, he looked back at the mill.

"We ain't gonna go in…let's try bringin' them to us first. Uncle Jesse? Luke? I'm gonna need your help on that hill over yonder. Bo? We're gonna need th' General."

Enos explained his plan then everyone dispersed to their positions. Jaxon ran to cut the phone lines while Bo hurried back to the General Lee.

As Enos sat crouched behind the boulder with his rifle aimed at the door, he looked up through the trees to the sky. The sun had disappeared behind smoky grey clouds and everything was again overcast and gloomy. Closing his eyes, he prayed for everyone's safety and for Jenny. Then pulling the pendant from his pocket, he looked into the stone, picturing her beautiful eyes.

_Soon, Jenny. I'm real close, hun. He's right here and I'll bring ya' home. I love ya' so much._

* * *

Rosco kept a close eye on Gidget as the keys rattled in the door and turned the lock. She took a step back and glanced nervously his way.

"Now ya' just do what I told ya'!" Rosco whispered. He was greatly concerned about doing this in his condition. He still felt sick to his stomach when he stood and Gene must have twisted his arm. Pain radiated from the shoulder all the way down to his fingers. It was becoming more painful to breathe. He was certain he had some bruised ribs.

The door began to open and Gidget stood as tall as her 5'4" frame would allow. She gasped and the jacket fell to the floor when she put her hands in the air. Gene held a gun as he stepped into the room.

"Bridgette, after your last stunt you didn't really expect me to come unprepared, did you?"

"B-but the sheriff is hurt and-"

"So why is he hiding in the corner?" Gene glared at Rosco. "Cop, if you try anything, she's not going to live to put you back together this time. Now stand up."

Rosco picked up his jacket and stood slowly as his chest ached. This wasn't the plan.

"There ain't no monkey business going on here! I ain't able to stand long, ya' big idiot! Gidget was trying to explain but ya' ain't got nothin' between your ears but mashed taters! I ain't steady on my feet thanks to you! She was gonna help me walk!" he grasped the railing and swayed. The dizziness he felt was all too real.

"Now Rosco, don't get _upset_, it's just going to make him mad if you _argue_ with him!" Gidget widened her eyes and he picked up her cue.

"OH! Ghit! Argue!? I'll argue if I wanna argue! Big and ugly ain't got no right comin' in here and bullyin' anybody around!" he poked Gene with his finger. "Now listen up ya' nitwit! I want my badge! Where is it?!"

"You're badge!? Maybe I need to give you another beating!"

"You couldn't beat scrambled eggs!" Rosco winced as another pang shot down his arm and across his chest.

A loud explosion outside rocked the building, distracting them as walls shook and dust fell from the ceiling.

Gene spun around and looked down the hall. "What was that!?"

Gidget clasped her hands together and whacked Gene's arm. The gun was knocked to the floor and she immediately bent down to retrieve it.

Rosco threw his jacket over Gene's head and gave the brute a hard shove. Gene fell over Gidget, who was still crouched on the step. His feet went in the air and he rolled end over end, landing on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Tossing her hair back, Gidget stood with a triumphant smile. "Look! I've got the gun!"

"I can see that! I ain't blind! Oh…good grief that hurt!" he held his left arm. "We ain't got time to be yappin'!"

"Why are you so crabby all of a sudden? What was that explosion?"

"I think we got us a bunch of help!" he reached for her hand. "Quit your lollygaggin'! We have to go!"

"I'm coming! Don't grump at me!" Gidget stepped up to the landing.

"Uh-oh, hold it!" Rosco pulled her behind the door.

As they hid, they listened to the noises in the hallway. Peeking around the door, they saw a smaller door open and suddenly Jimmy Blake was shoved through, landing face down across the narrow passageway.

Gidget covered her mouth when Vic stepped in the hall. He had to duck to get under the doorway. She recognized him as Monroe's best cleaner, vicious and extremely dangerous. If they were seen, he would kill them on the spot.

Rosco glanced down the stairs. Gene was sprawled out unconscious. The two remained quiet as church mice as they waited. His heart was racing. If he could make sure Gidget was safe, maybe this sick feeling would go away. If he didn't get her out this time, Gene would hurt her, or worse.

Vic paid no attention to the end of the hall and didn't notice Gene's absence. He shouted curses at Blake then picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Get down that hall, Blake! I don't know what you're trying to pull out there, but if you're people want you alive, they better let me go! Either way you're a dead man!"

"I don't know who they-"

"LIAR! You're a traitor!" Vic backhanded the man. "If they aren't your people, then who are they?"

"I don't know who they are and I didn't hang up the phone on Monroe! I don't think it's FBI! They would have burst in here with a SWAT team!"

"If they are cops, I'm throwing you to the wolves! Monroe will get you in prison!"

"Victor! I paid you good money! Monica and I can make you rich beyond your dreams! Rethink what you-"

Vic struck him again. Blake was then pushed forward and the two men moved away. Rosco waited until their footsteps faded down the hall, then he took Gidget and ran out the door, pulling it closed behind them. The keys were in the lock and Rosco swiftly trapped Gene inside with a satisfying clank.

"How do ya' like _that_ ya' varmint! It ain't much fun bein' the one in the slammer! Gyu gyu gyu!" he pulled the keys from the lock and raised a victorious fist. "We got 'em! Let's skedaddle on outta here!" Rosco let out a groan and held his arm. "Th-that don't feel so good."

"Rosco, you're sick." Gidget put a tender hand across his cheek. "You're white as a sheet! What's going on?"

"Oh hush! I'm fine! Just real bruised up. I probably got th' same flu momma had. Let's just get out of here!" Rosco took two steps and everything spun. His chest hurt and pain shot down his arm all the way to his fingertips.

Gidget appeared under his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Don't push me away like this. Let me help you. We're going to make it this time, Rosco. You promised me a dinner, remember?"

"Ya' just make sure ya' keep your end of th' bargain. I'm lookin' forward to that dinner, Miss Gidget. Let's go."

Together they moved carefully down the hallway as Gidget looked up at him with worry.

* * *

_**A few moments earlier…**_

The engine of the General Lee could be heard in the distance as Luke pulled back his arrow. He stood on the hillside above the cars looking down into the clearing below. The stillness of the area was coming to an abrupt end. Uncle Jesse struck the match and lit the fuse on the dynamite.

"Let er rip!" Jesse stepped back and retrieved his shotgun.

Releasing the string, Luke sent the arrow flying into the center of the clearing where it planted firmly in the ground. Just before the General Lee raced through the entry, the dynamite exploded, blowing a large hole in the land as it sent soil and leaves flying high into the air. Luke and Uncle Jesse quickly started their descent down the hill.

Enos, Jaxon and Chuck ducked as dirt rained down on them behind the boulder. The General sped past their location with a loud _"YEEHAW!"_ Dirt kicked out from under the wheels as Bo performed donut after donut in the clearing. The air grew thick with dust as "Dixie" echoed in the trees.

"That should get their attention!" Enos slapped Jaxon's shoulder. "Did ya' see that!? Way to go, Bo! Ding dang that was somethin'!"

"It was _something_ all right." Jaxon's eyes were wide. "That is definitely a first for me. Luke needs to show Drake how he did that."

"Time to go." Chuck handed the radio to Enos.

"Yessir! Hazzard Two to Lost Sheep, we're going in!"

"10-4 Hazzard Two!" Bo moved the General to the far side of the clearing.

Before the three men could move from behind their cover, Jimmy Blake was roughly pushed out the door as a human shield. The large man behind him held him firmly, with a gun pointed to his head.

"Nobody moves, or he dies!" Vic's voice boomed across the clearing. "Bring that car over here!"

Bo slid out the window. "Ain't no way you're taking th' General!"

_Ding dang it! _Enos raised his rifle and using the scope he zeroed in on Vic. "That ain't gonna happen, mister! Ya' ain't goin' nowhere! Drop the gun and put your hands in th' air or I'm gonna have to put ya' down!" His blood boiled when he saw the blood on the man's hiking boots.

Bo hunkered down behind the hood. Uncle Jesse and Luke scurried between the cars and joined him.

Uncle Jesse aimed his shotgun and shouted. "Ya' ain't comin' nowhere near these boys!"

Vic yelled, "Do what I tell you old man or Blake here dies!" he moved Blake and blocked Enos's shot.

Enos glanced over at the boys. Did he dare? There was still one more person inside with Rosco and Gidget.

_I ain't got no other choice._

"Mind your manners and hold on, we're gonna give it to ya'!" Enos called out to the Dukes, "Hey, Bo! I reckon if he wants to fly out of here like an arrow, we had better give him what he wants! Let him have it, buddy roe!"

"You better listen to him!" Vic yelled. "Do what he said and get that car over here!"

"Hold on!" Bo's raised hands appeared above the hood. "I'm comin'! Just a second! I dropped th' keys, let me find them!" he disappeared behind the car.

"Enos, what are you doing?" Chuck whispered.

"Be ready to duck," he replied. "Jaxon?"

"I'm in. I got it. You guys are nuts!" Jaxon chuckled at the crazy plan.

Behind the General, Bo had moved with Luke towards the trunk. Luke had his bow ready and Bo lit the dynamite.

"Put it along the right side of th' steps, cuz. That should force them towards Enos." Bo said.

"That's what I was thinkin'. Ya' keep an eye out for Uncle Jesse. I'm gonna head towards the boulder."

Vic was growing angry. "I'm about to start shooting off toes!"

"Here goes." Luke pulled back and let the arrow fly.

Enos, Jaxon and Chuck, ducked behind the boulder.

[Thwack]

The arrow stuck in the ground a safe distance away, but close enough to get Vic's attention. He looked at the object with a furrowed brow. "What in the-"

**[BOOM]**

Vic and Blake were knocked off the stairs. When the debris stopped falling, Enos and Chuck raced towards the two men. Blake stayed down, but Vic was back on his feet and took off down the hill towards the footbridge.

"I'll get him!" Enos yelled and ran after him with Jaxon.

"FREEZE! FBI!" Chuck had his weapon pointed at Blake. "On your stomach! Hands above your head!"

Resigning himself to his fate, Blake complied and Chuck began to search him for weapons.

"Chuck!" Luke rushed up to him carrying his bow. "Where's Enos and that big guy?"

"He took off down the hill! Jaxon is with him, but go help them and be careful! He's a killer!"

"Yes sir!" Luke darted towards the footbridge.

Jaxon and Enos were rushing down the hillside, sliding over soft land and jumping stones to make a rapid decline to the bottom. Once at the water's edge, he pushed his muscles until they burned as he raced along the bank of the creek. This man was too dangerous to let get away. They were gaining on him when the killer ran onto the footbridge. Enos slid across the dirt, coming to a stop with Jaxon beside him. They weren't about to step foot on that bridge.

"FREEZE!" Enos fired a warning shot in the air. "County Sheriff! Stop or I'll shoot!" With lightening speed, he chambered the next round in his rifle with a distinct clack. "Toss that gun over the side!"

Vic stopped abruptly in the center of the bridge. He pointed his gun to the sky but didn't drop it.

"Drop the gun or th' next round goes in to you!" Enos repeated, his finger ready to pull the trigger if the man flinched.

Vic tossed the gun into the swiftly moving water.

Enos kept his rifle precisely aimed. "Put your hands on your head and turn around!"

The man very slowly did as he was told and his eyes bore a hole through Enos.

He was looking into the coldest, cruelest eyes, he had ever seen…even worse than Matt Duncan. They were almost black, like some evil sludge that destroyed anything with beauty and life. Enos inwardly quivered. When Vic spoke, his voice was equally cold and unfeeling.

"So _you_ are Deputy Strate," he scoffed.

"Mister, ya' stop talkin' and get off that bridge!" Enos clenched his jaw. "C'mon now! Ya' keep them hands up and start walkin'!"

The bridge creaked, boards began to crack and splinter under Vic's immense weight. Another cross member broke free causing the bridge to lean dangerously to the side. Several splashes could be heard as pieces beneath the structure began to drop one by one into the water.

"Get off th' bridge!" Enos yelled. "It ain't gonna hold!"

Luke came rushing down the hill. "Enos, that thing is collapsin' around him! HEY! Ya' ain't got no choice, mister! If it gives way, that water is gonna suck ya' right under!"

With a sinister smirk, Vic kept his eyes locked on Enos. "Strate? I got a question for you!"

"Quit messin' around and get off that ding dang bridge!"

"Do you have _any_ idea what's _really_ going on?" he started to chuckle, then the laugh that emanated from Vic became dark and malevolent. "You _don't_ know! You _really_ don't know!"

"What are ya' talkin' about!?" Enos tried to steady his hands.

"You can tell us all about how smart you are when you get off that bridge, moron!" Jaxon's patience was fading.

"You can't save them." Vic made a dubious frown.

When the entire bridge lurched to the side, Vic stumbled. Joints popped loudly and boards were stretched beyond capacity as a large section of the platform gave way behind him.

"HURRY! It's gonna go!" Enos yelled again.

He wanted this man to stand trial for his crimes. Death was too good for him! The families of the injured and murdered agents deserved justice and closure.

The bridge began to fail. It screeched and groaned as large chunks of debris hit the water.

"You'll _never_ find her, Strate!"

The footbridge broke completely apart and collapsed beneath him. As it crashed into the water, the murderer went with it, landing in the swollen river amid the debris. The water swallowed him, dragging him below the surface and into the deadly undercurrent. He didn't come up for air.

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos slowly lowered his rifle in shock. "What did he say? Why did he do that?"

Luke raked his fingers through his hair. "There ain't nothin' we can do, Enos. If ya' go in after him you'll drown."

"D-did he say _her_?" he grasped Luke's shirt. "Did he!? Did he say _her!?"_

Luke took hold of his arm. "Take it easy and calm down! I couldn't hear him, there was too much noise!"

"No…I gotta go get him!" Enos started to pull off his gunbelt.

"Whoa! No way!" Luke shoved him away from the water. "There are all kinds of rocks and crevices on the bottom of that river! You know that, Enos! You go in there and that current is going to suck you under and trap you underneath one of them! Jenny needs you!"

"Jenny…if he was talking about her I…" Enos ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, Luke. I wasn't thinkin'. I just…I miss her."

"Then get up there and find Rosco!" Luke pointed up the hill. "Let's go!"

"I'll call for search and rescue." Jaxon was also disturbed. He heard the man say "_her"_ as well. He pulled out his satellite phone. "Enos? Go after Rosco. I'll be right behind you."

"Y-yeah. Okay. We…we gotta get to Rosco." It was a bitter pill to swallow and Enos looked down the dark river as a chill cut through him_. Jenny…please don't let it be Jenny._ He turned around and started up the hill.

"ENOS! You dipstick! What kinda rescue operation is this anyhow!? I'm all scuffed up and things are blowin' up everywhere, but I still gotta rescue myself? What are th' Dukes doin' here? Ain't I taught ya' nothin'? I'm tellin' ya' when they were passing out brains you thought they said trains!"

"Sh-Sheriff? Sheriff Rosco!" Enos grinned and started running up the hill with Luke. "Boy howdy! It sure is good to see you!"

"Oh hush and get up here! Help me sit down somewhere before I fall over! There's a big ugly fella locked up in the gear room. I gotta talk to ya' about Jenny. It's mighty important."

* * *

Jaxon glanced up the hill as he waited for the dispatcher to answer the call. His eyes met his mother's and his breath caught in his throat. He raised his hand with a friendly wave and a brilliant smile spread over his face. She looked down the hill with a stoic expression, then turned on her heels and walked away. Bewildered, he turned towards the creek and completed his call as his hands trembled. When he was finished, the rejection of a ten-year-old wounded child returned as if it happened yesterday. Once again, his mother had cut his heart into tiny pieces.

Kneeling down by the water's edge, he wondered why he expected anything different. Apparently, the only change had been within him. She never told any of them she was here. Deceived by his guilt and worry, he thought she needed him to _save_ her, he thought she needed _him_. But she was doing just fine without him.

"She's always fine without us," he whispered. "Jenny, we're going to find you next. It's time to come home, sis. I need you."

He saw his reflection in the water; lines of worry and sorrow were etched on his face. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he refused to let tears fall over his mother again. He shed enough of those in his lifetime. Jaxon looked at the phone and dialed another number.

"_Hello?"_

"Um…Katie. Hey, it's just me."

"_It's never JUST you, sweetie. Not to me. Not ever. How is the search going? Are you coming home soon? I miss you."_

With a few words, Katie reminded him of all the reasons he loved her. He managed a smile, however melancholy.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon. I've got good news, babe. We found the sheriff. Rosco is okay."


	29. Keys To The Future

_A/N: We are close to discovering the mystery (one of them anyway). Thanks to all who read and/or review! You keep me writing! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language / Mild Fluff******_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Keys To The Future**

_You can have anything in this god's world  
But you won't be happy son 'til you find a girl  
Now you can be happy boy if you try  
Find a woman boy, you'll be satisfied_

_Searching_  
by Lynyrd Skynyrd

* * *

It was late afternoon and visiting hours had just begun at Tri-County Hospital. Having admitted three critically ill patients in one day, the rural facility had called all hands on deck. The halls were swarming with nurses and the waiting room was filled to the brim with concerned family and visitors.

In a private room, Rosco recovered from cardiac angioplasty after suffering a heart attack at the mill. Finally aware of the never-ending stream of nurses, his gaze fell upon stunning green eyes framed by feathery lashes. This time he knew the subtle difference between Polly's eyes and Gidget's.

Enos and Jaxon walked into Rosco's room and stopped in the entryway, astounded by the compassionate sound. The sheriff had a visitor. The charming voice that sung a familiar melody caused Enos's heart to jump. For a blissful moment, he let himself forget that Jenny was gone.

Jaxon heard a childhood lullaby from his mother. Enos heard a love song from his wife.

Enos closed his eyes and let himself drift away, remembering how it felt to have Jenny in his arms and his fingers buried deep in her silken hair. She would nuzzle against him like a purring kitten. Her essence would waft around him, enveloping him like a soft blanket as she sang the same melody. It was a loving ritual she bestowed every night since their wedding night…until now.

When the hospital bed came into view, Enos saw Gidget sitting beside Rosco, holding his hand while her voice carried on the wings of angels. Bliss faded like the heat of summer in a torrential downpour. Jenny and Gidget shared several physical characteristics. He had just discovered another.

Despite the victories of this day and the key to the safety deposit box that Enos held in the palm of his hand, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. When the binds he had placed on his emotions began to unravel, he stepped deeper into the room and put an end to the bittersweet memory, before he lost all composure.

"M-Miss Gidget?" he said, timidly. "I'm sure sorry to interrupt ya', ma'am. Could Jaxon and I visit with Rosco a minute?"

Gidget's serenade abruptly ceased. Enos's enchanted memory was over and reality came crashing back. Things would never be right without Jenny at home.

Choosing not to acknowledge Enos or her son, Gidget kept her tender affections on her patient, tracing his face with her slender fingers.

"Rosco, I'll step out so you can visit for awhile. I'm glad you're doing better, can I bring you anything?"

"How about a corn dog, a chocolate malt and an order of onion rings?"

"I don't think so," she giggled. "You have to change your diet, but I'll ask the nurse about the malt. Are you hurting?"

"No, I ain't hurtin'. I don't want Lori Jean comin' in here and fussin' about my diet. That girl likes pumpin' me full of them drugs to see if I'm gonna babble off a bunch of nonsense. I still can't feel my nose from the last dose of whatever that stuff was."

"Really." Gidget flicked him a tolerant smirk. "Sheriff Coltrane. Shame on you for being such a crab."

"Oh now Gidget, I ain't that bad, um…am I?"

"You're very sweet, when you _want_ to be. Try it more often."

"Oh tiddly-tuddly!" he took her hand and glossed over her comment. "I'm real glad ya' stayed. It won't be long and I'll be back on my feet. I've got us a real snazzy place picked out for dinner so don't ya' be runnin' off."

"I'll be waiting," she smiled. "If you can behave, I might even let you take me to the movies, or we could go dancing."

"Oh, dancing? Well I got just th' place for that, too!" Rosco's face brightened and he blushed when Gidget leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back."

Smiling pleasantly, she stood and smoothed her skirt before turning to leave. Noticing Jaxon, she kept her eyes low and tried to walk to the door, but he stepped in her path.

"Mum? Can I talk to you?"

Gidget lacked the fortitude to look into the eyes of her youngest prince. She twisted her fingers to keep from fluffing the thick wave of hair that fell slightly above his brow.

"We were worried," he whispered. "I'm sorry for what I said in Wyoming. I should have handled things better. Mum, I never meant to hurt you so badly. I…" Jaxon didn't know what else to say. She could at least try.

Her teeth crushed together to hold back her tears, unprepared to open her heart, but unsure if she could keep him out. "I can't…cope…with this and don't know if I want to. The only reason I'm here is because I care about Rosco and promised to stay awhile. I have to go," she stepped to the side.

"Please wait," he gently took her shoulders, but they lifted indignantly, shrugging him off. It hurt that she would stay for a man she just met, but not for him. "Do you need a little time? Could we talk later?"

"No, I don't think that's wise." Gidget rushed to the door.

"Mum, please don't go."

"I'm sorry," she tossed the self-serving apology over her shoulder and left.

For the second time today, Jaxon had let hope get a foothold. The latch on the door clacked as it closed behind her. Just like that, his mother was gone.

"Sorry, Jaxon." Enos put a kind hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's talk to the Sheriff. Agent Simmons is expecting us at the station."

"Enos? Is that you yappin' over there?"

"Yes sir, Sheriff. Sorry to interrupt your visit." Enos moved to the bedside with a cheerful grin. The monitor next to the sheriff beeped with a steady rhythm, his heart now functioning properly. "Ya' sure look a lot better than ya' did at th' mill. How ya' feelin'?"

"Like the General Lee done ran over me, that's how I'm feelin'," he coughed and held his chest. "Oh…that sure smarts. Don't tell Gidget, she'll go to frettin' and I can't stand it when that woman cries."

"Doc Appleby said your ribs are bruised." Jaxon leaned on the bedrail. "It might have been from the assault or it could have happened when Luke and Chuck performed CPR. You gave us a real scare. Better lay off the onion rings."

"I reckon so. Guess I ain't a kid anymore." Rosco sighed. "Hey, did y'all find that key?"

"Yes sir. It's right here." Enos held it up for him to see. The precious metal unlocked Enos's future and all his hopes and dreams for a life with Jenny. She was safe from prison. He closed his fist around it tightly.

"Sheriff Rosco, what ya' did for Jenny, I sure apprec-" he choked and struggled to express his gratitude. "If ya' hadn't done…um…I didn't figure it out until it was too late. I…I couldn't help her." Enos didn't realize tears were falling until a large drop landed on his hand.

"Oh good grief, ya' big dipstick! Just get yourself to th' bank and get that gun." Rosco took hold of Enos's fist, giving it a good shake. "Agent Ferguson told me about ya' sending Jenny away and that she wasn't doing very well," his face twisted with regret. "Doggone it, Enos. I'm sorry. I shoulda told ya' sooner, but I was hoping Boss would come to his senses."

Rosco knew his brother-in-law was looking at jail time, but he did what had to be done. No matter what happened, someone innocent was hurt. Now it would be Lulu, but she would have her freedom and her family to support her.

"It's all right, Sheriff." Enos quickly wiped his eyes and hid behind his chipper smile. "I understand. Boss is your family and he's tryin' to make up for his mistakes. Agent Simmons put him under house arrest for Lulu's sake, but that's gonna change in the mornin'. Boss wanted me to tell ya' he's glad you're okay and that he missed ya'. When ya' went missin' he felt plum awful."

"It don't make it right." Rosco then took on a childlike smile. "Oh. He…missed me? My little fat buddy? Boss _missed_ me?"

Jaxon's mind was still on his mother. "We were all concerned about you. Sheriff? Did my mother tell you why she came here? Was she trying to catch Monroe on her own?"

"Your ma is one tough lady. But…" Rosco rolled his eyes. "Tryin' to get answers outta that woman is like tryin' to pry fried chicken out of Boss Hogg's fat fingers! She ain't told me nothin' about that, but I think ya' should know, she don't like Travis. She doesn't want nothin' to do with him and didn't know what he was doing to Jenny."

"Sounds like Travis is in for another surprise." Enos put the key in his wallet. "Sheriff, Blake made an agreement to turn Gidget over to Travis if he arrested Monroe. When you went to Agent Simmons, Blake offered to get ya' out of th' way so Travis could go ahead with his plans for Jenny."

"Just how in the heck did either one of 'em find out I had a meeting with Agent Simmons?" Rosco growled. "That's supposed to be confidential!"

"Monica Deboire." Enos replied. "That's Agent Simmons' secretary. She's been workin' for Blake and helping Monroe for a long time. Blake is talkin' more than we expected and we got a lot of information out of him, but he won't tell us a thing about Phil or Monica. We arrested Gene Pacetti, too. He told us Vic Sabata was one of Monroe's cleaners."

"We're still searching for Vic's body and Monica is hiding somewhere. Phil hasn't shown back up either." Jaxon added.

Rosco thought back to the conversation he overheard through the air vent. "M-Monica!? I heard Blake talking at th' mill! He said somethin' about Phil bein' Monica's brother!"

Enos's eyebrows shot up. "So that's why they busted him out of th' safe-house!"

"This is makin' my head spin!" Rosco touched the bandage over the cut on his forehead.

"You just take the time to recover, Sheriff." Jaxon replied. "Enos and I will pass the information along. You should get some sleep. It's been a hard week for you."

Rosco noticed Jaxon's forlorn look. "Hey now boy, don't be so hard on your momma. She regrets it ya' know."

"I'm sure she does. She never intended for us to learn the truth."

"Now hush! She's still your ma ain't she?" Rosco chided. "I'm a grown man and my momma still insists on washin' my shorts! But I still lov…um, uh…just never you mind about my momma."

Enos stifled a grin.

Rosco waggled his finger at Jaxon. "Ya' listen here! Gidget spent most of th' time in that room bawlin' over her past. I ain't sure what happened between ya' and she might be stubborn as an old mule, but she's hurtin' over things she ain't sure how to fix."

A shadow crept over Jaxon and his eyes grew hauntingly vacant. "Drake and I thank you for looking out for her. I'll give you some privacy while I call the station. Take care, Sheriff," he shook Rosco's hand. "Enos, I'll meet you at the car."

"Sure, are ya' all right?"

Jaxon waved a dismissive hand and left the room.

"Them kids are really hurtin'." Rosco looked absently across the room. "They got that same sad look that's in their momma's eyes."

"Yes sir, Sheriff. It's real tough for all of them."

"Listen here, there are some things I want ya' to do for me and I don't want ya' lollygaggin' around about it." Rosco yawned, exhausted from his ordeal. "Ya' go find your wife and bring her home. That's an order. I expect ya' to grow old together. I didn't get all scuffed up by big and ugly just to have you get all wishy-washy and waste time livin' apart."

"Oh, no sir, Sheriff! I won't! I mean, waste...um…I won't waste time. I'll bring Jenny home."

"When she gets back, ya' bring her to see me. That's another order. There's someone I want to tell both of ya' about."

Polly had been on his mind since the day he met Jenny. It was time for him to let go, but he wanted someone else to know how special she was…and what happened to her.

"Sheriff? Ya' still awake?"

"Just do what I told ya' and hush." Rosco scrunched his face and took hold of Enos's shirt. "Hey!? Why are ya' wearin' stripes? Ijit! Those are _my_ stripes! Did Boss? OH! That fat little…did he make ya' actin' Sheriff? That's _my_ job!"

"B-but it ain't permanent! I'm gonna give it back, Sheriff! Honest!"

"You just wait until I get my hands on that little fat meadow-muffin! I'm gonna just…just…I'm gonna…Enos?" Rosco's voice trailed as unexpected emotion surfaced.

"Yes sir, Sheriff?"

Rosco let go of Enos's shirt and awkwardly took his shoulder.

"Thanks for comin'. I'm sure glad to see ya'."

* * *

Later that evening, Enos stood in the cold musty basement of the station. While warming his hands on a cup of coffee, he stared across the cement floor and into the cell. Behind iron bars, Travis Patterson glared back. He stood in a bright orange jumpsuit, shackles binding his feet and wrists. Black eyes accompanied the broken nose Enos inflicted and his superior attitude no longer prevailed.

Seeing the man held accountable for all the fear and pain he caused wasn't as satisfying as Enos expected. A painful longing to hear from Jenny subdued any elation he might have felt. Although, having his wife's name cleared was a tremendous relief. When the time lock vault opened in the morning, Enos would be there with a small army to retrieve the gun.

A throng of reporters filled Hazzard Square, waiting for Agent Simmons to hold his press conference. He would announce Jenny's innocence and expose the Fire Marshall's error. Since Jaxon had been unsuccessful in reaching Ian, they decided it was the best move. Ian or Jenny would surely see the story and come home. In the meantime, Jaxon would keep trying to make contact. Enos wouldn't relax until she was safe in his arms.

With the Duke's help, they had shut down the gambling operation at Timberline Creek and dealt another major blow to Monroe's organization. Jimmy Blake had confessed to _almost_ everything and was still being interrogated by Agent Baker in another part of the building.

They were still learning how involved Travis had become in Monroe's world of organized crime. Some were saying they had never been closer to catching the kingpin, but Enos knew better. Until Monroe was in prison, this wouldn't be over.

Travis shuffled forward and grasped the rods of his cell, causing the chains to clamor against the iron. He looked toward the stairway, exchanging resentful looks with the MacFarland brothers. Then working his way around the room, he made eye contact with every single person, but none cowered before his gaze…not anymore. A small group of agents stood against the wall behind Enos. Filled with hostility, they grumbled and pointed at the traitor across the room. Enos's voice broke his visual survey.

"We ain't got all ding dang night, Travis." Enos took a sip of tepid coffee.

"Oh wait! That's _former_ _agent_ Patterson, right?" Jaxon leaned against the doorframe as he tossed out the snarky comment.

"Shut up, MacFarland! I know that was your surveillance who chained me to the tree!" Travis turned red with fury.

"Nope." Jaxon snickered. "Definitely not one of _my_ men, but I do applaud the creativity. It was easy for Agent Baker to find you, although he's bound to have nightmares. Did he ever get your pants off that high limb?"

Subdued laughter and giggles rippled through the men in the room.

"If I wasn't in this cage, I-"

"But you _are_ in that cage!" Jaxon jeered.

"All right, that's enough or I'll clear this room." Agent Simmons finger combed his white hair and stepped forward to take control. This day was supposed to be spent with his only granddaughter. Missing her second birthday party had put him in a foul mood. "MacFarland, I appreciate your assistance today, but the press is waiting and I don't want to be here all night. Strate? Let's get things back on track."

"Yes sir. Travis, I ain't askin' again, now answer th' question." Enos's impatient tone spurred a response.

"I told you I don't know where Monroe is staying!" Travis replied with clenched teeth. "I didn't know Victor Sabata was being sent to the safe-house until it was over. I would never have allowed that to happen!"

Agent Simmons sat on the desk and swung his leg freely. "Prison isn't going to be easy for you. Let's wrap this up. Tell us where to find Monroe, Monica Deboire, Phil Flaherty and Preston Abernathy."

"And everything ya' know about th' third man who attacked th' safe-house." Enos added.

"I've already explained." Travis's knuckles turned white on the bars. "Monroe was supposed to fly into Clayton at 7:30 tomorrow morning and stay at his cabin near Black Rock Mountain. I was going to get him in transit! As for the other people, I told you and told you. I don't know where to find them and I have no clue who the third person might have been! I'm not even sure Monroe is still coming! You blew our best chance!" Travis pointed an accusatory finger at Enos.

Enos snapped, "Blake was gonna kill th' Sheriff and I think you knew that! We weren't takin' no chances!"

"Commissioner Hogg came up with this plan!" he hissed. "Where is he? Why isn't he in here?"

"Never mind about Hogg!" Agent Simmons pounded the desk. "He's going to face charges, too. Everybody get comfortable. We're going to be here awhile. Travis? Let's start from the beginning."

* * *

Upstairs in the squad room, Daisy filled three ceramic mugs and several styrofoam cups with coffee then placed them on a large serving tray. She was a sheriff's deputy yet here she was serving coffee again, although this time it was out of compassion and respect. Enos and the MacFarlands looked downright exhausted.

Her first day back had been a rollercoaster, but she was comfortable with her decision to stay with the Department until Sheriff Rosco recovered. The salary would help pay that high auto insurance premium and she could still waitress on the weekends if she wanted.

When a telephone call came in, she placed it on hold and retrieved the tray of coffee to hurry downstairs. The heated voices carried out of the basement.

Daisy looked at Drake affectionately as she moved through the doorway. He inhaled deeply and leaned down to whisper a term of endearment in her ear, causing her cheeks to turn pink. He had been rather "attentive" since their long talk and the relationship had deepened significantly. Moving away from her guardian angel, she approached the senior agent in the room.

"Excuse me, Agent Simmons? Agent Baker is on the phone for you."

"Thank you, Deputy." Simmons stood to take the call. "We should take a break anyway."

Daisy put down the tray, smiling politely at the group of agents across the room. A couple of them spoke up.

"Hey is that coffee for us?"

A rather young man said, "Now that's what I call service."

"Th' mugs are spoken for, but help yourself to the cups." Daisy picked up one of the mugs and handed it to Enos. "Hey, I thought you could use a fresh cup. How are ya holding up?"

"Thanks, Dais," he smiled. "I reckon I'm okay. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Sheriff." Daisy looked at her best friend with pride. "How was Rosco? I bet he was glad to see ya'."

"Yeah, he was. He's gonna be okay."

She knew he was trying to be strong, but Enos was distant and his smile was half-hearted. Daisy's heart sank every time she saw that vapid look in his eyes. She hoped he would be in better spirits given the circumstances, but deep down she knew it wouldn't change until Jenny returned. Even she was wondering why they hadn't received any word. Drake hadn't told her everything, but she knew enough of the story to know things hadn't gone exactly as planned. Shaking off the worry, she turned her attention to the other two men in the room with Jenny on their mind.

Daisy grabbed the two remaining mugs and found herself face to face with the young agent.

"Thanks for th' coffee, Deputy…Duke?" he looked at her name tag and smiled. "I'm Agent Dalton."

"You're welcome. I'm Daisy. If ya' need more coffee, there's plenty upstairs, but if ya' take th' last cup, could ya' start another pot? I'm not the waitress around here."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled. "Glad to help out."

His eyes followed her and she moved quicker to get out of the room. She handed a mug to Jaxon and the other to Drake, winking at him as she stepped through the door. When she felt a pinch, she jumped and whipped around with fury. She inadvertently brought more attention to the situation.

"Drake!" her eyes flashed with anger. "You just watch it, mister!"

"Girl. I'm watchin' it!" he flashed a wickedly sexy smile.

Her mouth gaped and her temper flared. She shot a loathsome look his way just as he leaned over and emitted a low growl. The moment exploded as the air between them charged with chemistry. Her knees grew weak, blood rushed through her veins and her heartbeat pulsed in her ears.

Masculinity dripped off him and her senses were acutely aware of his presence. With a look, he sent waves of rugged strength and unabashed prowess washing over her. His seductive move quashed her anger and ignited her desire, causing them both to forget themselves…until Jaxon choked on his coffee.

The snickers were contagious. The room erupted in hushed giggles and fake coughs, with the exception of Enos. He turned away, missing Jenny with all his heart.

"JERK!" The slap Daisy landed echoed loudly through the basement.

"Blimey hell, girl!" Drake rubbed the red mark on his cheek while resisting the urge to throw her over his shoulder. The lusty smile that followed his train of thought didn't help him out of his jam. "Ya be a fickle, fiery creature!"

"And don't you forget it!" Daisy stomped up the stairs.

She had no regrets about reclaiming her dignity. Reaching the top step, she paused to glance back. Rowdy laughter had exploded in the basement, but Drake simply raised his mug to her with a dazzling half-smile. He unknowingly drove her higher when he turned toward the others. From the direction of his gaze, he was focused on Dalton.

Pushing off the doorframe, he squared his shoulders and raised a single brow in obvious challenge. The room fell silent and Daisy became a puddle of mush. She might be tossing a disparaging look his way, but inwardly she was ablaze. Her personal Neanderthal had made it known that she was _his_ without uttering a sound. Drake might be a social nightmare, but when he wielded his male power this way, she couldn't help but be enthralled.

She pulled herself away from the view and returned to organizing the office supply cabinet. When she noticed the instant camera on the shelf, Daisy remembered the letter from Loch Delaney. Her reply to Jacob Youngston about the house on Stump Creek Road was due within days, but she didn't have a copy of Drake's driver's license. When the idea struck, she had to cover her mouth to restrain the laughter. She knew exactly how to get what she needed and picked up the phone to call Cooter.

* * *

Agent Simmons finished his call and let out a whistle to quiet the room.

"We have some new developments!" he strolled across the room to Travis. "You might be interested to know that Blake just cut a deal. They found Monica Deboire's car in the Chattahoochee River. Her body and that of another man were found in the trunk. The description matches Phil Flaherty."

Enos heaved a sigh. "I think that means if you're holdin' anything back, ya' better tell us now."

"Blake made a deal? But-" Travis began gasping like a fish out of water. "I suspected that she…they were seeing each other?"

"Yes," Simmons said patiently "That explains Blake's sudden cooperation. He was protecting his girlfriend and her brother. Blake is going to testify and is entering the witness protection program, if he ever gets out of prison."

"But he sent Vic to the safe-house!" Travis shouted.

"Tell us something we don't know." Chuck rolled up his sleeves. "Do you have anything helpful?"

"Yes, I do." Travis shuffled back to the bars. He needed to become important, fast. "His name isn't Phil Flaherty! I can tell you who he really is and how Monica fits into this! Blake didn't tell you everything! Give me a deal so I can see Gidget!"

"Agent Simmons?" Enos ignored Travis. "Where is Monroe? Did Blake say?"

"Yes. Monroe was at an office in Charlotte this afternoon. A team is on the way and should arrive any time. If Monroe is still there, we're going to get him. Blake also confirmed Monroe's scheduled arrival in Clayton in the morning."

Enos and the MacFarland brothers exchanged a cautious look. He wouldn't show up in Clayton. His reason for coming had been blown sky high.

"B-but I told you that first. I was supposed to arrest him!" Travis grew panic stricken. "I want to see Gidget! Tonight, before they transfer me! I've waited a long time to see her again and if you don't get Monroe, I won't-" he swore. "Come on! Randall, we've worked together a long time! You know I need a deal or I'm a dead man!"

"Sorry, Travis. I've lost two agents today and I'm not in a giving mood. Tell us or this is over."

Enos moved towards the bars, galled by his request. "Ya' didn't care what prison would do to Jenny, or if we ever saw each other again! What about Jenkins and Latimer? Or their families?"

"Travis, you don't know anything worthwhile." Agent Simmons picked up a cup of coffee and approached the cell, gesturing for Enos to step back a bit. "Personally, I think you're a closet drunk who's on the verge of a total mental break. You're actions alone are enough to put you in the chair. Do you honestly believe there is any wiggle room for a deal?"

"He didn't tell you Phil's real name!" Travis bellowed as his grip on reality loosened. "As for Jenny, she deserved it after what she did to her mother! She is the reason Gidget ran away from me! She got off too easy in that explosion!"

Jaxon grabbed Drake as he lunged forward. "Jenny never harmed ya! Mum left because that's the way she is!"

Enos maintained control by clinging to the decorum his position as sheriff required…_barely_. He was still greatly affected and the mug nearly slipped from his grasp. His entire body tensed with the urge to rip the man's throat from his neck. Instead, he hurled his revelation through the bars like a dagger.

"Jenny is still alive, Travis! She wasn't in that truck and she's coming home! You're gonna be th' one who rots in prison, not her." Enos's chest heaved and he immediately felt filthy. Gloating wasn't his forte, but the anger refused to be silent.

The look on Travis's face was something Enos would never forget. First he paled as the words hit him hard. His hands dropped from the bars and he backed away. When the magnitude of his failure set in, he took on the look of a child who had lost their most beloved possession. The dejected look didn't last. He puffed out his chest then hissed repugnantly.

"Hick cop! If Monroe ordered Vic to kill Monica and her brother, that means he is working another angle to get what he wants! He can't get the minerals with out her!"

"Hold it!" Enos shouted, "What do they have to do with the minerals? Do they know Preston Abernathy?"

"Deal first!" he said. "My information for time with Gidget!"

"Mum doesn't _want_ to see you!" Jaxon snarled.

"Everybody just take a deep breath." Simmons took another swig of coffee. "I'll _talk_ to Mrs. MacFarland, but I'm not making any promises. I can't force her to see you. That's all I can give you."

Travis sensed this was the best he would get. "Phil Flaherty is an alias. Phil _IS_ Preston Abernathy and his sister is Monica _Abernathy_-Deboire."

"Possum on a gumbush. The FBI investigated Abernathy Minerals when Cunningham kidnapped Daisy and Jenny. How did they miss that?"

"I'll give you two hints." Jaxon said. "Travis? Weren't you in charge of that investigation?"

"Yes. He most certainly was." Simmons crushed his coffee cup and threw it in the trash. "I'm almost afraid to talk to Miss Alcott tomorrow."

Enos slammed his cup down on the desk. "They planned to strip mine th' Circle M for Monroe! Right? We're you takin' a cut to look th' other way even back then? I thought you wanted Monroe put away?"

Travis flopped on the bunk. "I do want him put away! Monica and Blake promised to help me find Gidget. They were going to give me both! You wouldn't! Why would I help you?"

"Because ya' took an oath to protect the innocent!" Enos yelled, outraged at yet another betrayal.

"It's a moot issue now." Chuck replied. "It's another charge to his list. Enos, we need to get Monroe and end this."

Enos was mulling over the facts. If Monroe wanted the ranch for the mineral properties, why did he kill the two people he needed to obtain his objective? Either he had an elaborate backup plan or had given up, which wasn't likely. Monroe didn't give up, he got even.

"Revenge?" Enos whispered. Vic had said, "_You'll never find her…"_

He rubbed the tension from his forehead as a headache began to build. Revenge wasn't profitable and Ian was taking a more active roll to protect them all from Monroe's original threat. Enos was growing weary of trying to out smart an insane man. Red flags were popping up everywhere and just like before, he was in the dark. He had to contact Jenny. That was his new priority and it was more important to him than finding Monroe.

After an awkward silence, Travis stood and lunged at the bars. "What else do you want!? Who knows what Monroe is thinking! Surely you don't expect me to be a mind reader!" Travis tried to shake the cell door. "Let me out of here! Just long enough to see Gidget! I was with her for twelve years! TWELVE!"

"Huh." Enos tipped his head to the side with a bland expression. "Ya' got two more years with her than Jenny and Jaxon. That don't seem fair." Leaning back against the desk, he ran his hands over his face. "Agent Simmons, I'd like to take some time to think things over."

"All right. We've heard enough drivel. Let's call it a night. I'll let everyone know as soon as I hear from the team in Charlotte."

"Monroe is long gone by now." Enos knew there were no answers left here. Spending the night combing through Beth's diary was a better use of his time. There was a big piece of this puzzle missing. He felt it in his gut.

He took one last look at the man who started this nightmare and walked out. Enos had kept his promise and cleared Jenny's name. Now he would take it further. If for some godforsaken reason she wasn't able to come home on her own, he would help her keep her promise. He was going after his wife.

Enos would start his search at Tusquittee.

* * *

Daisy gazed up at the autumn moon as she held Drake's hand. The celestial light hid beneath wispy clouds as the couple crossed the street. She wore Drake's coat to hide her uniform and avoid the press. Swarms of reporters now gathered around Agent Simmons in front of the station. When they reached Cooter's Garage, Drake opened the door like a perfect gentleman.

"Drake? How is it that you can be so tender to me one minute and the next you're acting like a teenage boy?" she smiled and stepped through the door. "Hey Cooter? Are ya' here?"

Drake spun her around and crushed her against him. "I am NOT a teenager," he squeezed her tight and hovered above her lips. "Want me to prove it?" A devilish half-smile accompanied his remark.

"Prove it?" Daisy mimed. "We're back to proving things?" she tilted her head and moved closer to his lips, her lashes lowered in anticipation.

"Come now. Tell me why we're here," he moved back, throwing her off kilter.

Daisy thought her knees would buckle.

"COOTER!" she yelled, frustrated by her dissatisfied state. "Hey, are ya' in here?"

"Back here, Daisy Mae!" A greasy face appeared from under an old station wagon. "Hey, y'all! Why don't ya' go on out back! Lights are on. I'll be right out."

"Great! Thanks, Cooter." Daisy beamed and reached for Drake. "C'mon, sugar!"

Drake planted his feet and leaned against a beam. "Girl, ya tell me what this is about."

"You need to learn how to relax. Just come on."

"Daisy."

She took his hand and led him to the back lot. When she stepped outside, her eyes landed on Drake's crushed Scout in the corner. The twisted metal and missing glass caused the air to whoosh from her body. The memories of that night and the horrifying pain in his voice still haunted her nightmares.

"_Highland80 is down…"_

"Stay right there!" she spun around and grabbed his face.

"What's wrong, girl? Ya be a jumpy mess!"

"N-nothin'," she feigned a smile and pointed the opposite direction. "It's just a little oil spill. Walk over this way."

"Darlin' girl, ya be tremblin'. Now what's wrong?"

"Stop being difficult and come with me." Daisy grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side.

"But Daisy-"

She pulled him along the wall of the building and past the light pole. Stepping out of his line of sight, she revealed the surprise. Daisy held her breath and waited for his reaction.

He seemed frozen in disbelief…or shock. Drake blinked…once…then looked down at Daisy and back across the lot.

"Do ya' like it? I thought ya' might like th'...um..." she crinkled her forehead. "Is it okay? Is it too much like th' old one?"

"Daisy…" he breathed. "It's perfect."

The back door squeaked open and Cooter walked out with a set of keys. He tossed them to Drake and he snatched them from the air.

"I'z tellin' ya', Drake. She's a real thing a'beauty! Ya' outta see under th' hood!" Cooter rocked on his heels and grinned.

Drake looked at the set of keys in his hand as if they were the keys to the kingdom, then looked at the woman he loved. "Daisy, ya found me a Scout? Ya did this for me?" A rare smile graced his face. "Ya be precious!"

_Precious? _He had always reserved that word for Jenny! "I'm so glad! When it-"

Drake kissed her so soundly she almost lost her footing.

Cooter shifted his feet awkwardly. "I'll be in th' office when y'all are ready to do th' paperwork."

They were too occupied to hear him. Drake stroked Daisy's cheek with his thumb, then took a closer look at the Scout.

He absorbed every single feature of the '77 Scout, circling it with a constant half-smile. It was a newer year than the first one he owned. It was light tan instead of creme with enough bells and whistles to gain his undivided attention. The four-wheel drive model had a winch on the front, fog lamps, extra lights on the roof and a handy rack up top that would be perfect for hunting trips…and hauling lumber and supplies to the house.

Drake looked across the hood and his eyes met with Daisy's. He made short work of the distance between them and swept her up by the waist with his good arm, spinning her around playfully.

"Girl, ya be beautiful. Thank you," he lingered above her mouth, then slowly...very slowly...his lips touched hers. Drake's mouth took hers in a hungry kiss that curled her toes. Then moving along the curve of her neck, he lost himself in desire, carried away by his emotions. Nipping her ear playfully, he murmured a Gaelic phrase.

Daisy whimpered as her fingertips caressed the back of his neck. "That was beautiful, sugar. What does it mean?"

Drake lifted her chin to look deep into her eyes. "It means, I will love you forever."

* * *

_**A/N: More to come soon! **_


	30. Beth's Best Intentions

_A/N: Sorry for such a long delay in getting this chapter posted! A big thanks for all the encouragement and support! I appreciate all of you who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******MILD LANGUAGE******_

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Beth's Best Intentions**

"_Please tell me you will remember  
__No matter how much I do wrong  
__That I had the best of intentions all along"_

"_Best of Intentions"_ by  
~Travis Tritt

* * *

_**MONDAY MORNING: Hazzard County, 2:00AM**_

Having tossed and turned for hours, Emily had grown weary of Gus's snoring and the worry for Jenny roused her from bed. She tied the flannel sash of her robe then made her way to the kitchen for a cup of hot tea. Turning the corner to the staircase, the reddish glow of hot coals dimly lit the room below. She knew her godson was sitting in front of the fireplace before she ever glanced over the balustrade. Enos avoided the master bedroom these days. Just as the night before, he was curled in a ball against the arm of the couch.

_He ain't gonna get back in that bed until Jenny comes home. _Emily tsked softly and went to check on him.

Her eyes grew misty as she took in his boyish appearance. His brown hair was ruffled to the side and Jenny's stuffed bear lay under his cheek like a tiny pillow, one hand held a small stuffed foot beneath his chin. His journal sat open on the arm of the couch and Beth's diary remained in his other hand. Emily placed his open journal on the table, then gently pulled the diary from his fingers as his eyes fluttered open.

Enos stirred, his voice was raspy and low. "Mmm...Emily? Whatcha' doin'?"

"Be still, sweetheart. I'm just checkin' on ya', that's all." Emily covered him with the quilt from the back of the couch. "Ya' got a big day, go back to sleep."

"Has Jenny called?" he yawned, his eyes half closed.

"Not yet. You're gonna be th' first to know when she does. She loves you, darlin'. She's comin' home soon." she whispered.

"I love her, too. I gotta...finish…readin'…" he closed his eyes and mumbled.

Enos made no effort to reach for the diary when Emily shushed him and tucked the quilt around him. He drifted to sleep where dreams were long awaited moments of bliss with Jenny, a fantasy realm where he took another path, granting a brief respite from his living nightmare.

Jenny's emerald pendant slipped from his grasp, landing on the carpet at Emily's feet. She picked up the jewel and placed it on his open journal, then left the room to make her tea. The sparkling stone sat on the tear stained pages of Enos's written plea.

_Dear Jenny,_

_It's been days since you left and I'd do anything to hear from you. My beloved wife, I am filled with regret. I never should have let you go and I'm so empty without you. I need you to come home. Only you can fix my broken heart. You are the sun in my sky and the sparkle in my stars. I catch glimpses of you everywhere I look, but they are only untouchable memories, toying with me, reminding me that I was the one who sent you away._

_I hear your heart calling to mine, begging me to run away with you, to never be apart. I've made a horrible mistake and would give anything to have another chance. We would disappear together and never look back. Please forgive me for not being able to protect you. I don't care what the newspaper said. It doesn't matter what other people think. I only care about having you back with me where you belong._

_I promised we would face everything together, but I put you in another's care and watched you fly away. Each minute that passes without you tests my sanity. I fear you have fallen from the sky and are forever lost. If my punishment is to search for you until I've breathed my last, then I will never abandon my quest. Even in death my soul will search for yours in heaven._

_Please come home to me. I love you._

_Enos_

* * *

**_North Carolina, 4:00AM_**

Dan stood at the fireplace with his hand on the oak mantel. A photo of four children, three boys and a tiny girl in a frilly dress sat just at his fingertips. He looked over his shoulder with a concerned sigh. "Mr. MacFarland, I think ya' should let me go after her. It's mighty cold and she's been gone thirty minutes."

"Ya shut it!" Ian grimaced as he walked towards the door. "EDWARD! Thalla!"

The golden retriever scurried down the stairs and sat at Ian's feet. He patted the dog's head then glanced back at Dan. "Jenny needs time to think and ya be the last one she would want to see. Now ya stop crowding her. Ya know how she feels but ya keep pushin'. Ya be a selfish arse. Go back to your room."

"I ain't goin' nowhere," Dan took the poker and stoked what was left of the fire. "She's been sick and I'm worried. When she left she seemed really upset."

Ian opened the door with a sigh, "Edward…lorg mo nighean."

With a bark, the dog scrambled out the door, sending the braided rug flying behind him. Edward clamored down the stairs like a speeding locomotive.

Ian gave the door a shove and grumbled at Dan. "Ya go back to bed and leave me in peace."

Dan tossed a couple of logs on the fire. "Ya' still ain't told me why she was so upset. Didn't th' radio say the D.A. dropped the charges?"

"GONDAH! Enough!" Ian held his painful chest injury. "Ya be nosey and come snooping every time Jenny leaves her room! We were speaking privately!"

"She's talkin' again?" Dan returned the poker to the stand. "I ain't heard her say nothin'."

"Because she's not talking to _YOU_." Ian smirked. "Jenny only speaks when ya not be around! What I say to my daughter is none of your concern. I'll wait here for Jenny. Edward will find her. Go pack. We leave this afternoon."

"This afternoon? F-for Hazzard?" Dan's eyes narrowed to slits. "You can't…I mean…are you takin' her back to Enos?"

"Ya pack and not ask questions." Ian winced and held a pillow to his chest as he lowered himself to the sturdy rocker. It would be weeks before he was recovered enough to deal with Monroe.

Dan noticed his discomfort. "Why don't ya' go back to bed or at least stretch out on the couch. I'll bring ya' an injection and wait for Cowgirl."

Ian was too tired to lash out. "No injections. The pills will kick in later. I'll not have ya dosing me senseless."

Dan had learned to ignore his attitude. "Earlier, I was thinkin' about Jenny's problem and I want to ask ya' a question. Have ya ever heard of selective mutism? She's always been such a chatterbox, it don't quite fit. I'll look deeper into it, but I need to know her history. Has this happened before?" Dan sat down on the hearth and Ian bore a hole through him. "Well? Ya' gonna answer me?"

"No."

"No." Dan rested his elbows on his knees. "Okay, so is that 'no' this is a first or 'no' ya' ain't telling me?"

"No, as in it's none of your business." Ian rolled his head and put one foot on the ottoman. "Dan. Ya listen close. Ya not be helping Jenny this way and she doesn't need the pressure ya bring. This be the LAST TIME I tell ya," he leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Leave her alone. Ya have a lot to answer for and I give ya my word, Enos and I will come collecting for your behavior towards her. Ya not add to the list."

"I ain't done nothin'!" Dan stood and crossed the floor, changing the subject before Ian began listing his crimes. "Don't go liftin' no firewood. Ya' call me if it get's cold in here and I'll tend the fire. She shouldn't be out in that damp air," he wanted one chance to be her hero. Just one chance. Dan's agitation was growing each day. He wasn't going to be shut out of Jenny's life. Eventually, he was going to be the one she wanted and Enos would be some meaningless fling. He would find a way to make her notice him.

Ian brought him out of his reverie, "Ya done plenty. Ya be disrespectful to her and her husband. She told me what ya pulled on the balcony. Ya do anything like that again and I'll shoot ya myself. Now go before I lose my patience."

"I haven't-"

"DON'T...test me." The icy stare that Ian shot across the room could have cracked the stones in the hearth.

Dan retreated with his tail between his legs. Even injured, Ian emanated such power that Dan constantly cowered.

With Dan out of the room, Ian let his guard down and groaned miserably. He put his head back against the chair and held the pillow tight against his chest. The pain disturbed his sleep around 2:30. Jenny heard him moving down the stairs and got up to fix him some hot tea. Then she stayed up, just to sit with him. He was accustomed to being alone and it surprised him that she seemed to seek him out. In the hollow, he truly thought she would refuse to go with him, then he assumed she went for Enos's sake. After Tusquittee, things changed rapidly. Perhaps he had renewed _some_ of her trust. Now she was always nearby, showering him with random acts of kindness like a hot meal, a cup of coffee or an extra pillow and something to read. His daughter was chiseling away at his heart of stone.

He was worried about her being out in the forest alone. It wasn't safe to be separated. He turned off the floor lamp and stared into the fire. Jenny would be fine. She wasn't going to be gone long and just needed time to come to terms with the plan. The betrayal at Tusquittee had been extremely difficult for both of them.

("Say goodnight, MacFarland!")

Ian inhaled sharply, causing him to double over in the chair. He occasionally forgot that deep breaths hurt. Ian's skin began to heat and burn, the blood pumped through his veins like acid. He almost didn't reach her in time. One child already paid the ultimate price for being his flesh and blood. He couldn't lose the baby of the family, too. Not his only little girl, she was...

"Precious."

This can't happen. He gets close, things go wrong, she could get hurt. He inwardly swore and clenched his jaw. The memory served it's purpose, it strengthened his resolve to protect her and keep her at a distance. He went over the plan again.

Despite the report on the radio, Ian would take Jenny further into hiding, near the Tennessee state line. Cut off from the world, the cabin near Slickrock was completely off the grid. It's existence was kept secret from everyone, including his sons and his elite team. He hadn't made the decision lightly and knew it would be difficult for Jenny to accept. The authorities would find the chopper any time. They had to go deeper until he could defend them both. When he fully recovered, he would take care of the problem in Hazzard.

That would be a day of reckoning the likes of which hadn't been seen from Ian MacFarland since his youth. The sleeping dragon was wide-awake…and wounded. He would take down the man who betrayed them and end Monroe's miserable existence for good. When that was done, he could safely reunite his daughter with her husband.

Ian feared the absolute worst was happening in Hazzard, but didn't dare make contact with his sons. He told only one man of his stop at Tusquittee. One. The captain also happened to be the only person in his small circle that knew the secret concerning the Circle M. The captain would claim he was under Ian's orders and exploit Jaxon and Drake. His sons were too emotionally compromised to catch the deception, but Enos had no ties to the man. When he learned the truth from Beth's diary, it should raise his suspicions and lead him straight to the jackal in their midst...eventually. If it were any other person, Jaxon and Drake would catch on. Enos had to figure it out quick, or else...

"Damn. Jaxon will bring Monroe right to us."

* * *

The last time Jenny checked her watch, it was 4:00AM. In a few hours, the sun would chase the moon from the sky and another day would begin. For now, the moon was in charge of the heavens and it hung above the trees like a celestial lantern. Jenny walked along the stream, deep in the forest and far above the cabin. Thick moss spread before her like luxurious carpet and autumn leaves dotted every surface. She put her camping lantern on a small boulder and sat down to rest.

Jenny had never felt so alone. The water trickled softly and wind hummed through the trees. It was very peaceful here, but being away from Enos was unbearable, like being held underwater against her will. If she wasn't able to reason with her father, they would leave this afternoon for Slickrock, further away from the man she loved with all her heart. What would he think when he read the truth in Beth's diary? She lifted her eyes to the moon.

_Are you there, Deputy? Can you feel me? I'm here. Don't give up on me._

Jenny heaved a lonely sigh. She understood her father's reservations about going back to Hazzard, he was afraid of putting Enos and the boys in danger. He had the best intentions, but there was a better way. With the Duke's help, they could safely warn the boys and so much more. Her father wasn't accustomed to fighting alongside his children. Until Tusquittee, Jenny had no idea he was capable of such things. He had pushed his children away for fifteen years and there were certain facts that he held back from only her. She had no idea he was Black Watch, why was that a bad thing? Wasn't it an honor? She would deal with that later.

To do things her way, she had to save her father from his self-made prison. There was a possibility she could get through to his heart, but there were two problems. Jenny was unsure if she had the strength to speak of the night Finn's body was found without Enos beside her. She could barely string a sentence together with Dan in the same cabin. When they were attacked, she saw a glimpse of the Pops she remembered. That look in his eyes was enough. She was compelled to try. If she did nothing, the relationship with her father would never change.

A sudden wave of nausea struck and her head began to swim. _Oh good grief...not again! _Jenny stretched out on the ground. She was a physical wreck from the stress and took a few deep breaths. Her entire system was out of whack. The cool air helped soothe her and the nausea began to subside. She remained on the soft bed of moss and looked up through the trees. Good lord she was tired of this and missed her husband…every little thing about him. She splayed her fingers and watched the wedding band sparkle in the soft light of the lantern.

_"I want ya' for more than ten minutes. Will ya' marry me, Jenny? Please? I love you."_

She reached in her coat and wrapped Enos's shirt closer to her body, yearning to be connected to him. What she wouldn't give to have his arms around her, or to see his smile. She sighed over a pleasant memory, an evening spent in his arms on the swing. She had read from Yates and tried to explain. He always had the funniest things to say.

"_Possum on a gumbush! What kinda fairy princess was she? Niamh shoulda made sure Oisin had a decent cinch! I'd think after 300 years she'd get him a new one, especially since it was that ding dang important. I'd never let you go like that."_

Jenny hugged herself, letting the familiar scent of him rise from the fabric of his shirt and warm her heart. The aroma was beginning to fade and she wanted the real thing. She needed him and couldn't take much more.

The sound of the stream had a hypnotic effect and Jenny began drifting in and out of sleep. She was in a somnolent state when a twig snapped behind her. Her eyes flew open and she was quickly on her knees. Turning the small knob of the lantern she plunged the small haven into darkness and hunkered down beside the rock with her gun. Her heart raced as she strained to listen. Something was coming through the trees and it wasn't trying to be quiet. Leaves rustled loudly. More twigs snapped. Jenny focused on the direction of the sound and raised her gun.

_Are there several of them?! That sounds like an animal!_

Adrenaline raced through her and she resisted the urge to run. If it were a pack of coyote, they would catch her with little effort. She cursed herself for turning out the lantern. The seconds ticked by as she braced herself against the rock. She expected a huge werewolf like animal to jump out at any second and rip her to shreds. Instead, a loud but familiar bark caused her to jump. She let out the breath she held and put her gun back in her shoulder holster.

"Edward! You MUTT!"

The large dog bounced out of the thicket like an overgrown puppy. He jumped into her arms and she landed on her backside. Edward's tail wagged wildly as he gave her a healthy dose of affection…and slobber. She couldn't stay angry.

"Easy! Ew…stop already!" Jenny was laughing and began stroking his soft fur.

Her father was worried enough to send Edward to find her. Maybe having that talk wouldn't be quite so difficult.

"C'mon, killer. Let's get this over with."

* * *

**_Hazzard County, 5:00AM _**

The days were growing cold in the hills surrounding the Blue Ridge Mountains. Enos put Beth's diary in the pocket of his coat as he snuck out of the house before dawn. The frosty wind bit at his cheeks as he hurried down the porch steps. Time moved like sap in the dead of winter, as did the day's transition from starry skies to colors of dawn.

Coming to the barn to wait for the day to begin calmed his restless thoughts, although nothing could ease his pain. The horses didn't ask how he was feeling, or if he had slept, or the worst question of all…had he heard from Jenny. A symphony of nickers and whinnies greeted him as he swung the barn door wide. He walked inside as translucent steam from Tag's nostrils gave him a mystical appearance, not unlike a mighty winged Pegasus.

"Hey Tag," he gave the horse a firm pat. "Ya' miss her, too, don't ya'. Let's get ya' brushed out."

Enos led his horse from the stall and went about his task. Tag's coat was becoming thick and fuzzy, another sign that the cold months of winter were right around the corner. His beloved stallion listened to the ramblings of his broken heart, how much he loved Jenny and how desperately he wanted her back. With each flick of the brush, he expressed a new frustration over the search, or a new fear over why she hadn't called or come home on her own.

He folded his arms across the back of his trusted steed, remembering what it was like to fly across the ground with her in his arms. Tag turned his nose to his master as if to say he understood, then nuzzled the pocket where treats were stashed. After brushing out his dark mane, he released Tag in the pen and returned to clean the stall.

The FBI missed Monroe in Charlotte. He covered his tracks with arson, gutting the entire building that Blake claimed housed his office. There wasn't a single piece of evidence left in the pile of rubble. His elusive nemesis had slipped away, but the search effort had been stepped up with additional manpower and roadblocks across three states. Vic's body hadn't been found, but the search would resume at dawn. There was nothing new about the third person who attacked the safe-house.

Bella nickered and he sat the shovel aside to pet Jenny's maiden mare. A horse show was coming up in a few weeks. Sam agreed to take Tag and begin building the horse's reputation. With Bella in foal, Tag had the potential to become the cornerstone of the Circle M breeding program, but he needed points and titles…new territory for Enos. He originally planned to take Tag himself, along with Jenny and Abby. Jenny's absence filled his world with emotional landmines at every turn. He did what he promised…but she wasn't here.

_Maybe Ian took her to Scotland and it's gonna take awhile t'get home._

Enos knew better, but for a fraction of a second, it relieved the stress. He finished his chores and hung the pick on the wall. He looked out the barn door as a faint hint of color appeared in the morning sky. It would be a huge day. They would travel to Tusquittee to meet with the general manager of the airport. There had to be an explanation. The chopper couldn't have flown away without being picked up on radar. Could it?

Before leaving for the airport, he would drive to Sweetwater and retrieve Cunningham's gun from the bank with Agent Simmons. The D.A. had already dropped all charges against Jenny and made a very public apology at a press conference last night. His conference, coupled with Agent Simmons announcement in Hazzard, had sent the media into a tailspin.

Yesterday's paper had been atrocious. The venomous lies spun about the "vigilante bride" and a love triangle involving Miss Tri-Counties received a lot of attention…outside of Hazzard anyway. Everyone Enos and Daisy knew were outraged. He heard from Rosco that the D.A.'s press conference aired on the news last night. The retraction would be printed in every major newspaper this side of the Mississippi today. It weighed on his heart that Jenny would see the smut, but it shouldn't keep her away. She loved him. He worried constantly over why she hadn't at least picked up the phone to call.

_It's early. She's gonna come home. She promised._

Drake and Jaxon were working closely with two of Ian's men. Both were members of Black Watch before coming to work at Ian's investment firm. Captain Shane Kelarney, Head of Operations, was in charge of the private security team assisting them in the search. Captain Aiden Brannigan, Acting Head of Security, Drake's position, had insisted on being the one to guard Gidget. The suggestion was made to contact the MacFarland home office and request a list of his real estate properties in North Carolina and Tennessee. Enos planned to search the ones near Tusquittee today.

In need of solace to read Beth's diary, he took the flashlight that hung on the nail near the ladder and climbed into the hayloft. He found a comfortable spot near the back corner where the aroma was rich, reminding him of the first time he kissed Jenny. He wedged the flashlight between two bales of hay so it would shine on the pages and began to read. According to his mother's itinerary, Enos was _supposed_ to read this year of memoirs before he left the Rafter G this spring. When he had his riding accident, the trip was cut short and he created excuses not to read her last words. He couldn't find the mettle.

The sadness over losing Beth and all the unspoken words would always haunt him. These particular memories were hardly light subject matter. The reading was painfully slow and emotionally draining. Her entries had grown extremely long and were filled with emotion. The ink might as well be her blood and tears. As cancer stole her away, she clawed to life with her son, hanging on by writing down every shared moment and grieving over it with her closing phrase. It was the epilogue of her life.

He turned page after page, hoping Ian's words had profound meaning. Enos was almost ready to take a break when Beth changed topics and began writing of J.D. Hogg.

_**July 29, 1981**_

_**Today we took extra steps to protect Enos from J.D.'s greed, but I want another safeguard. I'm concerned that J.D. will be extremely angry about the situation. I wouldn't put it past him to try something crazy in the months following the distribution of the estate. If he agrees to help, this would be our ace in the hole!**_

A few pages later he learned his mother had a special visitor that summer. The executive spent three weeks as a guest at the ranch to help with the _financial_ aspects of protecting the legacy. He was the mastermind behind the more complex financial plans his mother made.

Enos's stomach flipped over as he read the next page. Beth wrote of a childhood penpal, a friend she made when she was seven years of age. She met the eleven-year-old boy when her father took her on vacation to visit _his_ lifelong friend…in Scotland.

_**August 12, 1981**_

_**Dearest Enos, **_

_**By the time you reach this point in my writing, you will have completed a labor of love. I love you so much and I'm so very proud of the man you are. I have one last plan to pass along in case you need it. It will protect you and prevent J.D. from working with a malleable third party to steal the ranch for its mineral properties. Look between the paper liner and the back cover of this diary. You will find one of two certified copies of the Deed and our legally binding agreement. The other copies are in the hands of my friend and financial planner, Ian MacFarland.**_

Enos pulled out his pocketknife, dropping it twice as he gently open the back cover sheet. The papers crinkled between his trembling fingers as he tried to make sense of the legalese. His father-in-law's involvement wasn't only _planning_ in nature. Beth's note explained it all:

_**Dearest Enos,**_

_**I've conveyed ownership of the mineral rights to Ian to protect you and your children from any schemes that J.D. might devise. J.D. will never be able to intimidate Ian or scam him. The mineral rights will be transferred to your eldest child when they turn twenty-five. Ian will make appropriate revisions in his will should anything happen to him before that time. **_

_**We decided his daughter would be the best person to take over in his stead, independent of a husband should she marry. Her name is Jenny. Ian will make sure she visits the Rafter G while you are there, but she knows nothing about this plan. You can trust her. Ian speaks so highly of her. Simply show her this letter and the document. She will arrange for you to meet her father this summer. **_

_**Live a full life my sweet Enos. Find a loving wife and raise your children in peace, knowing the Circle M is protected. When the next generation has any control over the mineral rights, J.D. Hogg will be long gone. I only wish I could be there to share your life and watch your children grow. Think of me when the wildflowers bloom in Swallow's Meadow. I'll be watching over you and my grandchildren.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Mom**_

A tear fell onto the paper and he struggled to breathe. It felt like yesterday when he carried her casket up the hill to Swallow's Meadow. If she had just told him, he could have let her know how much she meant to him...as his mother. Then the reality of the arrangement with Ian set in.

His ears rang from the pressure. "B-Beth split th' mineral and surface rights? Why didn't Ian tell us when Cunningham took the girls? Abernathy Minerals should have known that!"

A closer look at the papers showed that the source deed had been filed with the district court clerk, but not with the county clerk's office in Hazzard. It created a title gap and everyone _assumed_ Enos owned the mineral rights.

"Cheryl," he mumbled. Tom Grady's niece and secretary had once again fumbled the ball.

He held the proof in his hand. His father-in-law owned the mineral rights and would pass them to Jenny, independent of him, then she would pass them to _their _children.

Enos returned the papers to the back of the diary as he began to shake. Beth couldn't have known this would happen. They didn't know about Monroe six years ago. Otherwise, it _would_ have been a brilliant plan. He held the diary close to his chest as he thought of all the ramifications.

Monroe abandoned his _plan, _but he would never abandon his ultimate _goal_. This _may_ have all been an elaborate distraction to flush Ian out in the open. That led to another sickening thought as a horrible spasm of anxiety racked Enos's body.

He had played right into Monroe's hand.

When he put his wife in Ian's arms at the hollow, he was serving both of them up on a silver platter. The shaking grew worse and all the bottled up fears began to assail him. What if Jenny had been hurt? What if Monroe had her _and_ her father? Would she ever forgive him?

_Calm down…think…think…she ain't called, but I ain't heard nothin' from Monroe either._

"No…they got away…they had to, because he ain't contacted me. He can't get to th' minerals unless I sign over th' surface rights. He ain't got either one of them!"

So where were they?

Jaxon's urgent voice cut through the silence of the barn. "ENOS!? Are you in here!?"

"Y-yeah! J-Jaxon!" Enos scrambled on all fours to the edge of the hayloft. "Is it Jenny? Did she call!? We gotta find-"

"No! Chuck called! Hurry up and get down here! They found the chopper! It's been shot to hell, but it's in one piece! They must be hiding somewhere in the vicinity!" Jaxon was in a tizzy.

"B-but Jaxon, I gotta tell ya' about-"

"Drake's in the house looking at the map now and Captain Kelarney is on the way! He wants us to leave for Tusquittee right away! Meet me in the office!"

"H-hey! Ding dang it, WAIT!" It was too late, Jaxon was gone in a swirl of dust.

Enos quickly tucked the diary back in his pocket and ran for the ladder, nearly falling to the barn floor during his descent. Monroe made his move at Tusquittee. He had probably been searching the area for days and now he had a tighter radius.

Enos had to get to Jenny and Ian first.


	31. The Tide Turns

_**Two huge shout outs today:** We honor those who died serving our country and give our heartfelt gratitude to those still in service! Thank you for your dedication and sacrifice! Also, my heart and prayers are with the families affected by the tornadoes that struck Oklahoma and Kansas this past week (May 19 and 20). Your spirit and strength is an example for us all. May God bless you during this difficult time! _

* * *

_A/N: As always, thanks to all who read and/or review! Your support and encouragement keeps me motivated! Lots of excitement is just around the corner! We will hear about Boss soon, too. Enjoy!_

_******MILD LANGUAGE******_

* * *

**Chapter 31 – The Tide Turns**

_When you get into a tight place and  
everything goes against you, till it seems  
as though you could not hang on a minute  
longer, never give up then, for that is just  
the place and time that the tide will turn._

~ Harriet Beecher Stowe

* * *

Enos hung up the phone and leaned against the kitchen counter. The sun had barely begun to light the sky and he was already overwhelmed with questions. He felt like Sherlock Holmes in a complex mystery as he tried to make sense of the deluge of new clues. His stomach was tied in knots and Enos worried that something would be missed. A niggling voice had begun to whittle away at his mental acuity. One critical mistake had already been made. If it happened again, Jenny might not survive.

Gus stood behind Emily as she sat at the table. He put his hand on her shoulder, knowing she was just as worried about Enos and Jenny. They loved them both as family and wanted to help them find their way back to each other. So far the only support they had been able to give was a little wisdom and a lot of love. It didn't seem like enough to them, but to Enos it was the difference between keeping his sanity or losing his mind completely.

Emily reached up and patted Gus's hand. Their godson wasn't talking and needed a gentle prompt.

Understanding her signal, Gus inquired. "Son, c'mon now ya' gotta keep your chin up. What did Tom say? Why didn't he tell ya' about th' mineral rights?"

"Tom didn't know." Enos leaned over the back of the kitchen chair. "He said Ian must have filed th' deed on his own. I reckon Monroe searched th' district court records and learned th' truth that way."

Emily warmed her hands on her coffee mug. "Does it matter who filed th' deed, sweetheart? I don't see how that helps ya'."

"It was a long shot." Enos stretched his back as the stress took a toll on his muscles. "I was hopin' if someone else told Monroe about th' mineral rights, that might lead me to someone who knew Ian's plans with Jenny. It's another dead end."

"I still can't believe Ian didn't tell them kids about th' deed." Gus retrieved the muffins from the counter and took a seat at the kitchen table. "He's such a stickler for them boys protectin' Jenny. I would've thought he'd let them know."

Enos sat down and twirled his wedding band. "Jenny bein' in trouble is my fault. I feel lower than a snake's belly for not readin' Beth's diary in May."

"Hey!" Gus pointed the butter knife across the table. "You're gonna crack from th' stress if ya' keep focusing on things ya' can't change. Didn't ya' say Ian was in Hazzard at th' time of th' hearing?"

"Yes sir." Enos sat forward with his hands clasped. "Jaxon said he was here to stop Monroe and Cunningham. What does that have to do with it?"

"That was about the time ya' asked Drake for Jenny's hand. Ian learned about your intentions with Jenny and was takin' extra steps to protect her. Think about that. Now I know it ain't justice, but if he had put a bullet in Monroe back then, ya' wouldn't be havin' this problem. Son, I know ya' got questions, but ya' need to move forward and find your wife."

"Listen to him, Enos." Emily's motherly tone was comforting. "I know it takes Gus a long time to get to th' caboose on his train of thought, but he's right. There's plenty of blame to go around but it ain't gonna help anybody."

"Did ya' hear that?" Gus pointed at Enos again. "That's what happens when she goes to frettin' and can't sleep."

"Sorry, Gus." Enos rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Maybe Monroe got to somebody at th' airport."

"Son. Ya' ain't listenin'. That still don't tell ya' where Jenny is. Ya' got plenty of time to think about it on th' road. Go get them brothers of hers and get out of here."

Concerned about Enos's lack of sleep, Emily topped off his coffee. "Ya' look awful tired. Let somebody else drive so you can rest. Where is Jaxon? Is he still in th' office with Captain Kelarney?"

"Yes ma'am. He's trying to get permission to release a list of Ian's real estate properties. We're leavin' as soon as he's done. I better make that call to Daisy." Enos took a sip of coffee. It hit his stomach like a rock.

Emily took the plate of muffins back to the counter, much to Gus's displeasure. "Hey! Where ya' takin' those?"

"Augustus, ya' leave off with your fussin'. I'm sendin' them with the boys," she gave him a quick kiss and began wrapping the muffins for the trip. "Enos, ya' need to tell th' Dukes what's goin' on. I think this is more than th' three of ya' can handle."

"I want to." Enos abandoned his coffee and moved to the phone. "Jaxon and Drake ain't sure Ian would approve."

"Would ya' give it some thought? I'd like to see ya' smile again." Emily said, sadly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm awful sorry for worryin' ya'. I'm all right, honest." Enos hurt through and through, making it difficult to keep his composure.

"No, ya' ain't." Emily returned to his side and cupped his cheek with bleary eyes. "Ya' ain't gonna be fine until ya' find each other. I'm sure she's fightin' in her own way to get back to ya', but it breaks my heart to know both of ya' hurt this bad. Now go on and make your call."

"Yes ma'am." Enos forced a smile and dialed the phone.

"_Hello?_ _Duke Farm, this is Daisy."_

"Mornin', Daisy. It's Enos. I'm sorry to call ya' so early."

"_Hey sugar, we were just wonderin' about th' two of ya'. Is Jenny home?"_

The pang in his chest was brutal. "Um…no. Jenny ain't home yet. Can I ask a favor? It's official police business and I need somebody I can trust."

"_Sure! Anything ya' need, but what's wrong? Why ain't Jenny home?"_

"I'm tryin' to figure that out. Would ya' mind comin' by th' ranch and pickin' up th' key to Rosco's safety deposit box? I need ya' to meet Agent Simmons in Sweetwater for me at 8:30. I'd be mighty obliged to ya'. I gotta go to Tusquittee."

"_Of course I will, but what about Boss's bail hearing? I'm supposed to be at th' station by 8:00."_

"Agent Baker is gonna handle everything until ya' get back. Gus is going with ya' to Sweetwater. Ya' be real careful now, ya' here?"

"_Enos, don't worry. I'll be fine. Now what's this about Tusquittee?"_

He dodged the question. "D-Dais, please don't let nothin' happen to that gun. Stay with Gus and Agent Simmons until it's logged into evidence, okay?"

"_You got it, sugar. I'll take care of it." _Daisy knew there was far more going on. She would get what information she could from Drake later. For now, she held her questions to keep from hurting him. _"Have a safe trip."_

"Thanks. I better git."

"_Enos, wait! Ya' know that letter ya' wrote th' day I was sworn in?"_

"Daisy…"

"_I just wanted to tell ya' how much I appreciate what ya' said." _There was a pause before she spoke with her usual confidence._ "When ya' see Jenny, tell her I'm expectin' her for lunch real soon, just us girls. Will ya' do that for me?"_

"Y-yeah, sure." The moment was bittersweet. Enos knew how much Jenny wanted to build a friendship with Daisy, but everything she tried had failed. Daisy had kept her distance, until now.

"It's gonna mean th' world…um…" Enos cleared his throat. "Jenny is really gonna like that. I gotta go."

He hung up the phone before his knees gave out. If he didn't find Jenny today, he was going to lose his mind.

Enos's thoughts were all over the place as he crossed the room. He put the key firmly in Gus's hand. "Thanks for doin' this. Would ya' tell Sam and Barney to watch out for th' girls? Y'all keep th' shotgun handy. Ding dang it, I almost forgot. Luke will be by later. He's taking Cynthia to Ruebottom's to get paint for the barn apartment. I want her to fix it up th' way she wants, but I ain't thrilled with her idea to paint everything pink."

"She ain't gonna paint it pink." Gus chuckled. "I think she's just pickin' on Drake because he's trying to convince her to stay in the house. She knows he wants to move out there so he has more privacy with Daisy."

"I wish he had told me that before I offered it to her." Enos sighed, heavily. There was a list of things to do a mile long. "Their bickerin' is getting' on my nerves. The sooner it's done th' better. Jim is supposed to do th' painting for her and I'd like it done today. Would ya' keep an eye on him and make sure he finishes th' job? Watch him around Katie. Jaxon doesn't like th' way he looks at her. I don't like it either."

"Son, I'm tellin' ya' to stop worryin' about every little thing!" Gus stood and gave Enos a firm slap on the shoulder. "I got Barney watchin' Jim. You're makin' yourself old before your time."

"Ya' don't wanna end up lookin' like Gus do ya?" Emily hugged her husband with a playful smile.

"See what I gotta put up with?" Gus wrapped an arm around Emily and kissed her temple. "Ya' go on and find Jenny before she turns th' last of my hair grey."

"Yes sir." Enos shook Gus's hand and received a warm hug from Emily before leaving the room.

Living this way was merely an existence and he was incomplete without his wife. Of all the clues he had, he lacked the one that would lead him to her.

He had no idea how quickly that would change.

* * *

**North Carolina - Dawn**

Wallace Monroe joined the local retirees for breakfast at Lillie's Bait House and Diner. Fitting in easily, they swapped tales about the one that got away and shared favorite fishing spots. When a private cove was mentioned, he paid particularly close attention.

Gathering his things, Monroe excused himself and moved with a feigned limp across the smoke filled diner. He paid for his meal and thanked Lillie, the cute little cashier with a pixie haircut.

She smiled and wished him luck on his fishing excursion, then shared the perks the diner offered to seniors before refilling his thermos free of charge.

The encounter fed his ego. His ability to hide in plain sight was well mastered. Everyone thought he was an old fisherman, not one of the FBI's most wanted. He waved to his breakfast companions and walked out the door.

At the end of the dock, he went about loading his boat. Beneath the seat, a hidden compartment contained a Glock, a sniper rifle and plenty of ammo for both. He climbed aboard the craft and cast off the lines.

Monroe was starting fresh, having purged the traitors from his midst. Jimmy Blake's takeover attempt had been predicted long before Cunningham was killed. Monroe used the opportunity to test the loyalty of many subordinates. Some passed. Many failed.

When he was finished with Strate and the MacFarlands, he would take care of all the loose ends in Georgia. His resources were limited, extremely limited, and finding those in the prison system may be difficult without Monica Abernathy. Monroe expected his newest ally would be of great assistance.

He had very special plans for Gidget. Her betrayal was extremely personal and her punishment would fit her crime.

For the first time since the death of his long time partner, Monroe believed things would turn in his favor. The captain would help put the organization back in the black. His skills were exceptional and he handled the safe-house like a seasoned professional. The captain made many promises and had delivered on each one, so far. By noon today, Monroe would have a list of Ian's properties in North Carolina. He would also have easy access to Gidget.

Monroe motored across the lake watching closely for the buoy marking the private cove. It was possible he was on the wrong lake altogether. This was like searching for a needle in a haystack…eighty _miles_ of shoreline and countless coves to explore. Ian and Jenny had to be nearby. The helicopter had sustained too much damage.

The thought of Tusquittee kept him searching. Monroe felt a rush of excitement every time he thought of how close he had come to achieving his goal. When she tripped, he was certain they had her. He had no idea her father cared…at all.

"Soon," he sighed.

He _really_ needed that list of properties.

* * *

Enos had just left his godparents in the kitchen and was eager to get on the road. Grabbing his jacket and hat from the peg, that nagging feeling returned. Ian's security didn't know his plans. How _did_ Monroe know to find him at Tusquittee? He hitched the jacket over his shoulders when a random moment from his last conversation with Jenny played in his mind.

"_It's just until we get to my father's security detail."_

Enos froze as his breath caught. He slowly raised his eyes to the office. Behind the closed door, Ian's Head of Operations was prying information out of Jaxon and Drake. Didn't he handpick the team? Why was it a _whole_ _day_ before Shane contacted Jaxon? Where was Dan?

"N-no." he muttered as the last ounce of trust in human kind evaporated.

Before he could put another thought together, there was a loud crash. Several objects fell to the parquet office floor and Captain Kelarney flung open the door. He barged through the living room, blowing by Enos and out to the porch.

Drake's voice carried into the room. "Mac na bèiste! Go after him, Numpty! I'll call Aiden again."

Enos was trying to decipher the best course of action when Jaxon rushed past him in a blur. When the screen door slammed shut, he followed the men outside.

"Shane!" Jaxon caught him on the steps and grabbed his arm. "That wasn't necessary! Aiden has to follow procedures! He's trying to reach someone with high enough clearance!"

"Ya not speak to me disrespectfully!" Shane yanked his arm away. "I want to help ya find yar sister, but I can't do a thing without that list of properties! Aiden is being an arse! Put him in his place and get me that list!"

Enos stood at the top of the stairs and shouted, "Why did ya' wait!?"

Shane looked up in offense. "Ya be speakin' to me?"

"Yeah." Enos broke out in a cold sweat but made the confrontation. "Ian contacted ya' th' day he left. Why was there a delay in getting th' team to Jaxon?"

"What's this?" Drake stepped outside. "Ya waited to follow father's orders?"

"Shane?" Jaxon was equally perplexed. "Why didn't you call right away?"

"Let's not waste time." Shane calmly took Jaxon's shoulder, his fingers gripping and releasing in an attempt to reassure. "Ya aren't thinking clearly! I had to gather the team discreetly and make the calls myself. It takes time. One man came all the way from Edmonton."

Drake began to speak, but after exchanging a quick glance with Jaxon, he snapped his mouth shut.

_What was that about? Is he catchin' on?_

Enos was promptly disappointed when Jaxon plopped down on the stairs. "I'm sorry, Shane. We didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried."

"Now Jaxon, ya not be discouraged." Shane knelt down in front of him. "You and I have been close since ya were a wee child. Ya know I want to help find yar sister, but it's imperative that I get a list of Ian's properties."

Enos impatiently blurted, "What happened to Dan?"

"Excuse me?" Jaxon looked up in shock. "He answered the question, Enos! What is the matter with you?"

"I ain't satisfied with his ding dang answer!" Enos's response was sharp and he aggressively stepped towards Shane. "I asked ya' _what happened to Dan!?_"

Shane's eyebrows connected and he snarled, "Ya back off! Ya be speakin of the medic, right?"

"Yes!" Enos snapped.

When Jaxon flung a look of disapproval Enos's way, the pressure ramped up. The possibility of losing Jaxon and Drake's support left him feeling empty and desperate.

Regardless of the risk, he stood nose to nose with Shane. "Ian was taking Dan to his security detail. Tell me what happened?"

Shane hesitated as he scrambled for a response. "Aiden is Acting Head of Security. Ya need to ask _him_. Now think carefully. Did Ian specifically say a team was waiting?"

Ian had said, _"I'll keep the arse in my custody until Travis is dealt with."_

"Not specifically, he said he was keepin' him in custody! I know he didn't want Dan around Jenny no more than I did!"

An invisible pendulum hung precariously between friend and foe. Enos fixed his eyes on Shane and couldn't determine where the man's loyalty was placed.

"I agree." Shane stepped back and leaned against the railing as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Ian would have wanted Dan out of the helicopter as soon as possible. We may have a security issue with Aiden. He would have taken that call. Boys, he shouldn't be watching yar mum. I think we should relieve him of duty until we know more."

"Aiden?!" Jaxon hung his head. "This gets worse everyday."

_Friend? _The pendulum swung again and Enos rubbed his temples as his head pounded. Was he looking at the wrong person?

"No. Not Aiden. He's father's best mate." Drake paced angrily. "I'll not believe it without proof!"

"Drake, we have to look at the possibility." Jaxon said, sadly.

Shane continued, "There must be an explanation. I suppose Ian could have been scrambling and simply ran out of time. Perhaps he planned to call security from Tusquittee. Ya must agree, Ian would not have kept Dan with him, especially after Enos found the sedative in his boot."

_Foe! _He had all the proof he needed. Enos told no one about the sedative. Shane spoke with Ian _after_ he picked up Jenny...or worse…he had _been_ at Tusquittee.

Enos's blood ran cold, but the anger caused his skin to burn. He started to pull Jaxon aside but wasn't fast enough.

"That's a possible explanation." Jaxon stood and dusted off his slacks. "Father had less than three hours to get to Jenny. He just ran out of time. Our staff is very loyal, but we should look at those records anyway. I apologize for the questions, Captain. Enos, I want a word with you! _Privately_!"

_Ding dang it, will he believe me?_

"Ya not be too harsh, Jaxon." Shane's appeasing tone didn't quite fit the smug look on his face. "Enos can't possibly understand such complicated security procedures. I still think ya should allow me to take over protecting yar mum."

Enos bristled. Monroe had Gidget near the top of his revenge list.

"No. Jaxon and I will tend to mum." Drake said firmly.

"You can't do everything, Drake." Shane said. "Ya let me handle it so yar free to go to Tusquittee."

"Y'all keep it down!" Gus walked out of the house. "Emily is restin' upstairs and she's plum tuckered. Enos? Chuck is on th' phone for ya'. I'll be at th' barn," he walked through the men.

The icy stare coming from Jaxon cut Enos's confidence off at the knees. It was a dagger to his heart. Jaxon had become a little brother to him...he was Jenny's _twin_. He couldn't stand the disappointment and was ready to crumple to the floor.

Enos rushed inside to take the call. The walls began to close in on him as he shut the office door. He was shaking from head to toe when he picked up the receiver.

"Ch-Chuck? It's Enos."

"_Hey, I have some good news, but you need to move fast! Do you have a map in front of you?"_

"Y-yeah." Enos's heart leapt and he spun around, tangling in the phone cord as he searched for the map. Finally finding it on the floor, he untangled himself and spread it across the desk. "Got it, what's goin' on?"

"_A car was stolen not far from where the chopper landed. A park ranger found it abandoned in a campground near Rattler Ford this morning. There was an apology and enough cash in the glove box to replace the car."_

Enos smiled for the first time in days. "That sounds like Jenny! Exactly where is th' campground?"

While Chuck relayed the location, Enos marked it on the map. He wasn't about to share what he knew with Shane…or the brothers…not now anyway. His excitement and hope was clouded by an awful sense of isolation.

"Thanks, Chuck. Please don't say nothin' to Drake or Jaxon unless ya' talk to me first. I gotta problem here."

"_Do you need any help?"_

"Well, as a matter of…" The fax machine beeped and Enos lifted the corner of the page. It was the list of Ian's real estate properties. "Chuck, I'll call ya' back!"

He quickly hung up and grabbed the fax. Adrenaline surged through his body as his predicament became more complex. If Shane got his hands on this list and were to put it together with Chuck's information, with one phone call Monroe might reach Jenny first. It sickened him to leave the brothers behind, but he couldn't lead Shane to Jenny.

He had to get on the road. Enos folded the map and the list, quickly placing them inside his jacket pocket. Jaxon's satellite phone sat on the desk. Just as his fingers wrapped around it, a loud bang caused him to jump. The phone slipped from his grasp and the door swung open as Jaxon stormed in.

"JAXON!" said ten times too loud.

"What were you thinking accusing Shane like that?" Jaxon's elbow went to Enos's ribs as he moved him roughly out of his way. Picking up his briefcase, he slammed it down on the desk. "Shane is like an uncle to me and he's here at my father's request! Maybe you should just drive your own car!"

"Numpty!" Drake stood outside the office with Shane. "Ya watch your temper!"

"Shut up, Drake!" Jaxon shouted. "We're taking your Scout, I'd prefer not to take my Jag on the rough roads! Wait for me outside. I'm not riding in the same car with him!"

Enos choked, "B-but Jaxon, I-"

"QUIET! Ya done enough to upset things!" Shane walked in and took Jaxon's arm. "Ya come with me. He's not worth yar time! If we go now we can be finished at the landing sight before the office opens."

Panic threatened when another scenario struck Enos. Shane would dispose of Jenny's brothers once he had finished using them. It was only a matter of time. He had to stop them without alerting Shane.

He pleaded, "Jaxon, I can explain! Let's talk alone for-"

"NO! We have nothing to talk about!" Jaxon shoved him across the office where he hit the wall. "You can stay behind in your little hick town and do your little hick job! I'll take care of _MY_ sister!"

The hurt took over and Enos lashed out. "Well excuse me! Sorry I weren't born with a silver spoon up my-"

"STUPID HICK!" Jaxon spewed. "Drake, I want to try reaching Aiden one more time before we confront him! Take Shane and help get his things out of the truck. Put them in the Scout. I'll be right there."

"NO! Drake, wait!" Enos's heart shattered when Drake turned his back without a word. He walked out with Shane and didn't look back. The only two connections he had to his wife were leaving him behind and walking into a trap.

"Please, Jaxon! Will ya' give me five minutes and-"

"I'm sorry." Jaxon put the phone in his briefcase and closed it. He looked through the shutters and when Drake passed by the window with Shane, he offered the case to Enos. "I'm sorry for calling you a stupid hick. We had to make sure he bought it. Shane shouldn't throw stones in glass houses."

"Huh?"

"Shane is working with Monroe and-"

**[SMACK]**

Enos's fist connected with Jaxon's chin. He landed on the floor with the briefcase still in his hand.

"Ding dang it, Jaxon! How could ya' do that to me?" Enos collapsed in the chair and covered his face with his hands. This was too much.

Jaxon rubbed his chin then got up and took Enos's arms. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean _any_ of it! I had no way to warn you!"

"You're gonna put me in a bed right next to Rosco, except I'm gonna be wearin' one of them funny lookin' jackets!" Enos was hurt and pushed him away.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jaxon tightened his grip on his frazzled brother-in-law. "We had to be convincing! Are you hurt?"

"No!" he said bitterly. "I'm just great! Ain't never felt better!" Enos tossed his hat on the desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's enough!" Jaxon shook Enos hard. "I said I'm sorry! If you want to hit me again, go ahead if that's what it takes for you to get over it! You're always going to be my brother. Now cut it out! Please, Enos! We need you! Jenny needs you! We don't have much time! Aiden was sending a fax, has it come?"

Enos's heart was still racing and he only absorbed half of what Jaxon said. "Ya' ain't givin' it to Shane are ya?"

"Of course not!" Jaxon raised his voice. "Are you going to focus!? There isn't time for this! Let's save Jenny, okay!?

"I'm tryin'! Okay?" Enos was at a loss for words.

"Okay! That's better!"

For a few awkward moments, the two stared at one another.

"Gosh, you're thick headed," Jaxon leaned against the desk. "Let me see that list. Did Chuck have any news?"

Enos pulled out the papers and handed them to Jaxon. "H-how did ya' know about Shane?"

"Shane mentioned the man from Edmonton, Alberta. He's a friend of Drake's and they spoke Friday. He was spending a few weeks in Florida. Shane lied to cover his tracks."

"Oh." Enos stared ahead with a blank expression.

Jaxon tried his best to re-engage him and assure him of their support. "You did a great job, Enos. Really, I'm so sorry. It's going to be all right. The sedative nailed it. He must have talked to father, because you didn't tell me about it. Are you all right?"

"I'll be okay. I need to find Jenny."

Jaxon smiled and tipped his head to the side. "I think I can help with that now," he grabbed an ink pen and began scanning the list. "Hurry up, tell me about Chuck."

"Wh-why ain't ya' upset? What was all that crap about ya' bein' close to Shane?" Enos was still stunned and his mind was barely cranking.

Jaxon kept his voice low but urgent. "Tell me about Chuck first!"

Scrunching his forehead Enos replied, "Th-they found a stolen car at Rattler Ford. There was an apology and cash in th' glove box."

"Okay, that's Jenny all right. It's north of the landing sight. Give me the map." Jaxon rambled on while he looked for the location. "We're close to Aiden, not Shane. There's too much history to explain it all now, but Shane is upset about Aiden getting Drake's position. Shane has always been jealous of the friendship Aiden has with father and fights with Aiden all the time. I want you to take my briefcase and keep the phone charged so I can reach you."

"Okay. Don't let Shane near Daisy or Gidget." Enos sighed and leaned over to look at the list. "There's gotta be over twenty properties on the first page! Where do I start?"

"Not all of them are residential. Let me see…" Jaxon put the ink pen between his teeth as he looked between the map and the list. "Here, the cabin at Lake Santeetlah. Go there _first_! It's our best bet. If she's not there, try the house at Robbinsville and the small acreage in Topoco."

Jaxon circled several more on the list. "You're going to need to push it to get there before the office opens at 9:00. I'll try to keep Shane hung up with the NTSB doing paperwork at the landing sight. Once you have Jenny, we can use him to lead us to Monroe, but for this plan to work…"

"Yeah, I understand. When I find her, I can't bring her back." Enos put the list back in his jacket and unplugged the fax. "Be careful, Jaxon. We ain't sure who else is involved. I ain't had a kid brother before. I kinda like havin' one. Even if ya' do shove me in th' wall now and then, ya' know? I'm sorry about hittin' ya'."

"Geez, Enos," he brushed off the emotion. "You're such a goober." Jaxon heaved a sigh and flushed. "I wish I could go with you. When you find her, tell her we love her and…just…"

"Don't worry. I ain't makin' th' same mistake twice."

The two exchanged an understanding nod and a manly hug before Jaxon left the office.

Retrieving his hat, Enos watched with a lump in his throat as Jaxon and Drake drove away with Shane. He ran upstairs and grabbed Beth's last diary, his journal, a couple changes of clothes, and Jenny's bear. The only thing he lacked was the MacFarland tie clip. It still hadn't been found.

He took a quick glance around the room. Everything else was in his truck, including his rifle. His heart was waiting for him in North Carolina and a sudden warmth wrapped around him like a blanket. She was there. He felt it.

Looking down the hall towards Emily's room, he couldn't find the strength to tell her goodbye. She would worry, there would be tears, he couldn't bear to see her hurting. She was always there for him, he had to tell her something. He grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a quick note, leaving it on his dresser mirror where she was sure to find it.

Guilt washed over him as he clamored down the stairs. He was acting Sheriff. Could he really just vanish in the middle of a crisis in Hazzard?

_Yes...she's my wife! _

He grabbed his coat and the briefcase on the way out the door. This was his duty, too. Jenny wasn't just his wife, she was the victim of a crime. He would call the station from the road.

Enos tossed his things in the passenger's seat of the truck then drove away from the house. He sped towards the gate and looked over at the wagon wheel. Their names were burned into the rung, a symbol that their future was here waiting for them to return. Enos looked up at the rear view mirror to see the home Beth had left to him and smiled. By saving Jenny, he was saving everything else that mattered along with her, including the Circle M.

He would love Jenny forever. Their children were the future of the Legacy. It struck him that he _**was**_ just like his mother and his great-grandfather, Benjamin O'Connell. They both had one epic love in their lives. While Daisy was special, it wasn't the same type of love he shared with Jenny. There was no comparison and he would never love another. The day Jenny left with Ian, he made a promise to himself. If being with Jenny meant he left everything behind for the simple honor of being her husband…well...that's what he would do until it was safe to return.

When Emily appeared on the porch with the notebook paper in her hand, his throat tightened and tears stung his eyes. She waved, blew a kiss and put her hands over her heart. With tear filled eyes, he waved a hand out the window. She understood and that meant everything to him.

Enos hit the gas. The truck sped down Old County Road and disappeared.


	32. Old Wounds

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. We were affected by the recent tornados and I spent several days without power and several more cleaning up. I appreciate all of you, and your patience, as things get moving with the story again! Thanks so much for the PM's of encouragement and to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_*****__***Mild Language/Mild Violence****_

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Old Wounds**

_Have you ever been hurt and the place  
tries to heal a bit, and you just pull  
the scar off of it over and over again._

~Rosa Parks

* * *

A cheerful sunrise spread across the sky over a distant corner of Hatchape County. Beneath it's pastel colors, Drake navigated the Scout through back roads to buy time as they headed northwest towards Tusquittee. Despite the beautiful morning, Drake was overwhelmed with violent thoughts of revenge and clung to the wheel to keep from reaching for his knife and killing the man in the backseat.

The jackal chattered away with Jaxon, taking a trip down memory lane as he spoke of birthday parties and fishing excursions. When he mentioned Jenny's ballet recital, Drake sank deeper into his dark contemplation. He remembered watching his beautiful sister dance like an angel. How could Shane have known her, seen her as a little girl, and hold no value for her life?

Drake believed this plan was doomed to fail. Being labeled the '_strongest and smartest'_ wasn't without cause and while Jaxon was normally brilliant, he was tired and emotional. Numerous strategic errors were obvious. No backup, no communication, no alternate plan…it was a recipe for disaster.

Their rightful place was by Enos's side, fighting to bring Jenny home and secure her safety. The more Drake thought about it, the more he wanted to turn Shane over to the FBI when they reached Tusquittee.

Flashing lights suddenly appeared in his mirror and he heard two short blips from a siren.

Jaxon spun around to look out the back window, the Hatchape County Sheriff was right on the bumper. "I told you to watch your speed! Enos told me this sheriff is a real hard case!"

"I'm not speeding, Numpty," he pulled the Scout to the side.

Shane leaned forward and took charge. "Both of ya keep yar cool. Take the warning or the ticket and let's get out of these godforsaken hills. Yar father be countin' on ya!"

"Sorry to break it to you but we're heading into even more godforsaken hills." Jaxon folded the map and stuffed it in the glovebox.

"Ya not lose yar temper, it won't help a thing." Shane sat back and straightened his tie. "We're civilized people."

_Right._ Jaxon pleaded with his brother. "Be nice, Drake. Remember, we're strangers in the middle of moonshine country."

"Ya not say!" he replied dramatically. "Is that where we've been living lately? Everywhere ya look there be a speed trap or a still!"

"You looking for a still, _boy?"_ The Sheriff towered above Drake's open window.

Slowly raising his eyes, Drake's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Even Jaxon leaned over to look at the beast of a man. He wore a helmet embellished with a sheriff's star and his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. Drake's eyes grew wide when he saw the railroad spike in the Sheriff's hand.

"Oh, that's just great." Jaxon was still in awe when the under-sheriff rapped his knuckles on the passenger's window. "Um…th-there are two of them."

"Yes, Numpty. I can count."

"Just take the bloody ticket so we can go!" Shane whispered, urgently.

The Sheriff fidgeted with the railroad spike. "Boys? You must be new to the business."

"Business?" _Oh no._ "Let me handle this." Jaxon pushed his brother back in the seat and leaned towards the window. "Excuse me, um…hi. I'm Jaxon. Sorry, but I'm afraid we don't know what business you-"

"The moonshine business!" The Sheriff looked over his glasses, "I know a bootleggin' operation when I see one, boy. I thought Barty would know better than to send a car through my county after it sat in my impound yard for two months! I pulled a dozen jugs of shine out of it on that run! You ain't foolin' anybody!"

"M-MOONSHINE!? Y-ya think we…" Drake sputtered at the comedy of errors. They were searching for one of the FBI's most wanted, had his mole in their car and had been pulled over on suspicion of running shine. A rare laugh escaped from hysteria.

Jaxon slapped his arm, "What's the matter with you!"

"OW! Relax! Ya not be so serious!"

"You think running illegal whiskey is funny, boy!?" The Sheriff turned beet red.

"Well…"

"NO! No sir he doesn't!" Jaxon felt the temperature rise. "This is a simple misunderstanding, Sheriff."

"That be original, Jaxon! Where did ya learn that?" Drake's fuse was burning fast. He had held his tongue ever since they left the ranch.

"Be quiet!" Jaxon clenched his teeth and flashed a smile out the window. "Really! It's a simple explanation! You see, my brother just bought this car. His girlfriend found it for him. She's a deputy, in Hazzard. Daisy Duke?"

The Sheriff's face contorted in rage. "DUKE!? Jesse Duke's kin!? I've been after that Ridge Runner for forty years!"

"Nice job!" Drake said tersely. "Ya be getting better at this all the time."

"Now wait a minute!" Jaxon raised his voice. "We aren't running moonshine and we don't know anyone by the name of Barty! Seriously, do we look like bootleggers? I went to Harvard for crying out loud! I have two college degrees!"

"HEY!" The deputy pounded on Jaxon's window with a fist. "You can cram that degree where the sun don't shine, college boy. Open this window."

"Oh geez…I hear the dueling banjos." Jaxon muttered as he complied with the deputy's orders.

Two more patrol cars pulled up to the scene and men in uniforms surrounded the Scout. Shane fanned himself with his hat and hoped he might have a way out. He was just a passenger after all. Monroe wasn't going to be pleased if he didn't deliver the information.

"This is bad." Jaxon said nervously. "DO something, Drake!"

"NOW ya want me to handle it? _Pfft_…ya not worry, Numpty. I'll protect ya!" Drake figured if he couldn't change the situation he mights as well amuse himself. Jail wasn't the best place to be with Monroe nearby, but Shane needed them if he was going to find Jenny and this would slow him way down. Drake made the quick decision to call Chuck from jail and have him put Shane in custody. They could bail out before Monroe even knew they were there. It certainly wasn't any worse than Jaxon's plan.

A half smile crept across his lips as Drake teased his brother. "Ya think this makes us Ridge Runners? Maybe we can make a bit of cash on the side. I bet Mr. Duke would give us some tips! Come on, Numpty! We could have a real adventure! I've not had a shot of whiskey in ages!"

"This isn't funny, Drake." Jaxon gave him a dirty look.

"Where's that shine, college boy!?" The deputy leaned his arm against the roof and scowled fiercely at Jaxon.

"The only _shine_ I know of is coming off the grease in your hair! It certainly isn't coming from your teeth!"

The nightstick was a blur as it smashed the side mirror. "Ya' got any more smart remarks?"

"Plenty! Your mother-"

"NUMPTY! Watch your mouth!" Drake needed to implement his plan before things got out of hand.

"Everybody just pipe down! Listen to me, boy! I'm Sheriff Emmitt Loomis. Most folks know me as Sheriff _Spike_ Loomis. Let's start with driver's licenses. YOU first," he pointed to Drake. "Hand it over!"

With a loud guffaw, he offered his license. "I'm Drake MacFarland. Most _people_ know me as _Drake_ MacFarland. This be my brother, Jaxon MacFarland. Most _people_ know him as _Jaxon_ Mac-"

"You making fun of me, MacFarland?" Loomis leaned toward the window with a raised eyebrow.

Drake grinned like a naughty child and knocked on his helmet. "Ya bet your arse!"

"Crap." Jaxon's palm hit his face.

"DRAKE!" Shane was hyperventilating. "What the bloody hell be wrong with ya!?"

Loomis exploded in a destructive tirade. His arm rose high in the air before the spike rammed through the hood of the Scout. "HIGGINS! Take this thing apart! MacFarland! Step out of that car!"

Drake's brows knit together. "Blimey hell! Ya be a bigger arse than I thought! The Scout didn't insult ya! I DID!"

Loomis was furious. "You're all under arrest!"

Jaxon swore a blue streak and cocked back a fist to slug his brother. Before he could make contact, a swarm of deputies yanked him through the window and descended on the Scout. Punches flew, glass broke and a wild brawl erupted on the side of the road.

* * *

"Just because they had a fight doesn't mean there is something going on between Cynthia and Drake. I DO think she's jealous because he wanted the apartment so we had more privacy. Luke, I don't know what else to tell ya' other than I think ya' ought to slow down a bit." Daisy looked across the front seat of the patrol car with a cautionary gaze. "She's on the rebound, sugar."

"I know that, Daisy. It can't be easy for her to be under th' same roof as her ex-fiance, but YOU ain't got no business alone in an apartment with Drake."

"Luke…"

He put his hands up, "Okay, I know, it ain't none of my business, but don't tell me the fight didn't bother you."

"Maybe a little, but I'm not going to stoop to being jealous. I don't have to." Daisy smiled and warmed at the memory of Drake's loving expression.

"_Ya' be precious…"_

"Maybe I'm over reacting. I really like her and she did ask _me_ to come over before she meets Agent Simmons this afternoon. I'll call Bo if I need to get home for some reason. With you takin' Gus to Sweetwater and Enos going to Tusquittee with Drake and Jaxon, well, I think she might just appreciate the extra protection."

"Oh, right. _Cynthia_ needs protection." Daisy giggled as she turned in the Circle M gate. "Don't get me wrong. Feel free to help finish that barn apartment. I'll feel better when Cynthia is out of the house, although I wish Enos had given it to Drake in the first place. Gosh, I want to get that house on Stump Creek Road for him. He was so grateful when he saw the Scout. I just hope I can get a copy of his license for Mr. Youngston in time. I'm going to have to send that letter express mail."

"I'll see what I can do to help tomorrow." Luke said. "Hey, that's odd. The Scout _and_ Enos's truck are gone."

Daisy parked the patrol car and the cousins hurried up the porch steps. Luke knocked on the door and beamed a smile when Cynthia let them inside.

"Hey, how are ya'?" Luke took her hands and kissed her cheek. "Mmm…you smell nice."

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, thanks, Luke. I'm glad you're here." Cynthia put her hands on his shoulders and looked up with misty eyes. "Emily and Gus need to talk to you. We have a big problem," she looked over his shoulder. "Hi, Daisy. They're in the office and are both really upset."

They crowded in the small room where Emily sat crying. Gus knelt in front of her and tenderly held her hands. He appeared just as upset, but was trying to be a pillar of strength for his wife. Daisy had seen the fretful look on both of their faces once before. It happened the day Enos was shot at the ranch.

"Miss Emily? What's happened?" Daisy stepped in the room and knelt down beside the office chair.

"Enos and the boys, they got themselves in trouble." Emily handed Daisy the note Enos left behind.

Daisy scanned it quickly then handed it to Luke. "I don't understand. Isn't that good news? He said he's going to find Jenny and will be back when he can."

"That ain't exactly what he meant." Emily said, sadly. "When he can and when Monroe is in custody ain't th' same thing."

Daisy covered her mouth with both hands. That could be months…or years.

Cynthia reached for Luke's hand, "Gus? I think we better explain everything."

"Yes ma'am. I believe you're right. This is gonna take awhile."

Gus stood against the desk while Daisy and Luke listened in amazement. He explained the missing details surrounding Jenny's disappearance and her failure to return. They were stunned to hear Jenny was with her father. They knew next to nothing about Ian MacFarland. How did he end up owning the mineral rights to the ranch? Hearing what Dan had said and done left them both full of questions.

"No wonder Enos has been so upset." Daisy said with empathy. "Why did he send Jenny with them!?"

"Why didn't Enos tell us about this in the first place!" Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's he thinkin'?"

"He ain't thinkin' and he sent her 'cause he didn't have no other choice! Now ya' just hold your questions. There's a lot more." When Gus reached for the answering machine, Emily's tears increased and he asked Cynthia to take over while he consoled her.

Cynthia moved to the desk and began to explain. Shortly after Enos left the ranch, Emily found the machine on the office floor. It inadvertently recorded a conversation they all needed to hear.

A chill as cold as a January ice storm took hold of Daisy as she listened to her best friend work with Jaxon to throw together a reckless plan. Enos and the MacFarland brothers had grown so desperate to find Jenny that they were making foolish mistakes. Now Drake was trapped in a car with a killer.

Gus reached over and turned off the machine. Then running his fingers over his mustache, he struggled with his emotions. "Y'all, I gotta tell ya somethin' and it ain't easy for us. Enos is mighty important to Emily and me," he cleared his throat. "Um…see, that boy is...he's uh…aw hell," he shielded his eyes as time rewound, ripping open old wounds left by a child that departed this world before taking his first breath.

Emily dabbed her eyes and reached for her husband. "Gus, I love ya' darlin'."

Unable to speak, he took her hands and affectionately kissed her fingers. Emily looked up at the eldest Duke cousin with tear filled eyes. "Luke? Please, can ya' help? Ya' always come up with good plans."

"You bet he will!" Daisy said. "We have to get Drake away from Shane!"

"They never should have split up." Luke raked a flustered hand through his hair then snapped his fingers. "Okay, we need to get everybody back to Hazzard, including Jenny. That will force Monroe to come here where we have a better chance against him. Daisy, you need to call Chuck and tell him about Shane. Maybe he will put out an APB on the Scout. We all are gonna work together and take Monroe down on _our_ terms…Hazzard style!"

The telephone rang and Cynthia took the call while the discussion continued.

"I like the sound of that!" Daisy stood with a hand on Emily's shoulder. "I tell ya, I'm more than ready to put an end to Monroe's terrorizing! I hate what he's done to Drake and his family and I ain't gonna watch him hurt Enos and Jenny anymore! Enos can't run with Jenny until th' FBI finds him. The ranch needs him and with Boss in jail and Rosco in th' hospital, Hazzard needs him here. He's gotta come home."

"Daisy, ya' know Jenny comes first to him now. It may not be that easy." Gus rubbed his eyes.

"Then Bo and I will have to go after both of them. Jenny is family now." Luke replied. "Let's get Uncle Jesse, Bo and Cooter on board, then find this Aiden person and ask if he knows exactly where that cabin is located on Lake Santeetlah."

Cynthia suddenly grabbed Luke. "Katie, calm down I can't understand you! Jaxon said what?" Her fingers dug into Luke's arm as she listened. "Oh for pity's sake! Stay there, Luke and I will come pick you up!" she hung up the phone and folded her arms. "Luke, I have to pick Katie up at the hospital. Can you ride with us to Hatchape County?"

"Hatchape? Spike Loomis's County? I'd be happy to, but ain't no way I can go into Loomis's territory, unless Daisy can get me some travlin' papers."

"I'll take care of that." Daisy said. "What's wrong now? Where's happened to Drake?"

"Oh, he's still with Jaxon and Shane." Cynthia leaned against the wall with an exasperated sigh. "You aren't going to believe what they've done now!"

* * *

Monroe had given up his search for the private cove and slowed the boat as he approached the 'no wake' zone of the marina. Gentle waves rolled across the serene waters as he idled to the dock and secured the boat.

Grabbing his cane, he tipped his hat to the lake ranger and walked towards the diner, his identity cleverly concealed. There was time for a relaxing cup of coffee before he made his next call. Another member of his organization was waiting to hear from him.

Victor Sabato had survived the currents of the river. When he called Monroe's hotel room this morning he told a harrowing tale of survival. He was washed miles downstream, but survived with only minor cuts and abrasions. He was able to hitch a ride to Central City and was now ready and waiting to earn his place and move up the food chain.

The diner was nearly empty since the breakfast rush was over and most serious fishermen were still on the lake. Monroe took a seat at the breakfast counter and waited patiently for Lillie. She was busy working both sides of the store, but noticed his return and hurried to pour his coffee.

"You're back early. Does that mean you caught your quota?"

"I'm afraid I didn't have much luck this morning my dear. I'm going back out though. Maybe I need a lovely young woman to come along and be my good luck charm. Would you like to ride with me?" Monroe had been without a mistress for quite some time and Lillie was a diamond in the rough. He could easily mold her to fit his needs.

She laughed pleasantly and indulged the old man's advances. "Careful now. You'll sweep me right off my feet with talk like that. I'm sorry, honey. I'm swamped. I'll leave the pot for you and check back as soon as I can."

"Of course. My offer still stands," he would have to find out where she lived and send flowers. She would never take him seriously in his "old geezer" attire.

Lillie smiled and returned to the long line of customers who had come to purchase permits and supplies. They ranged from all ages, including a father with a rowdy young boy who stomped his feet and demanded bubble gum. The tantrum grated on his nerves until the boy's attention shifted to something else.

"Hey mister, are you a real policeman?"

Monroe carefully looked over his mug and did a double take. This was too good to be true! When the deputy approached Lillie, he had a clear view of his badge, a six-point star from Hazzard County.

_Well hello there, Deputy Strate. So we meet again._

* * *

Enos smiled down at the young boy as he thought of all the fishing trips shared with his father and yearned for a child with Jenny. Monroe had to be stopped so Beth's Legacy could be passed on. He couldn't wait to hold his wife in his arms again and return to a normal life. Once Monroe was dealt with, Jenny promised him children.

"I sure am little buddy." Enos ruffled the boy's hair. "You goin' fishin' with your pa today?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna catch me a big one! Ain't that right, Pa?"

"We're going to try. Sorry about that officer. He's a bit curious." The man handed Lillie a few bills and took his purchases.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with curious. Seems to me I got in a mess of trouble myself when I was your age. Ya mind your pa now, ya' here?"

"Yes sir," the boy pouted but perked up when his father handed him his new fishing pole. "WOW! Thanks pa! Bye, Sheriff!"

"Bye now," Enos watched them walk out with a lump in his throat.

"You sure look familiar. Have you been here before, honey?" Lillie batted her eyes.

Enos quickly removed his hat and fidgeted awkwardly. The newspaper article had apparently made the rounds.

"No, ma'am. This is my first time here. I'm lookin' for an address at the lake and a fella at the gas station in Robbinsville said y'all have a map of the area. Can ya' point me in th' right direction?"

"Yes, I sure can." Lillie handed him a small map from beneath the counter. "Take this one, but run back yonder and take a look at the big map hanging on the wall outside the ranger's office. Just walk through the diner and down the hall on your left. You can't miss it. If you need any help, just let me know, honey. I've lived here all my life."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm mighty obliged." Enos moved away, worrying on the brim of his hat.

"You're welcome. Stop back by and I'll have some fresh coffee made for you," she tipped her head and smiled. "It's on the house for officers."

"Thank ya' kindly, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. My wife is waitin' for me," he moved away with a polite smile.

Enos hurried down the narrow hallway to find the large map and quickly grew overwhelmed. Even standing at a distance it was difficult to take in the vast amount of information the detailed image contained. The lake was shaped like a psychiatrist's inkblot and the shoreline was ragged, with hundreds of coves and peninsulas to explore. The cabin had to be here somewhere, but finding this address was going to take a little time, the one thing he didn't have to spare. Not wanting to engage Lillie again, he went right to work. When he finally located the drive, it was on one of the large peninsulas on the other side of the lake. Both frustrated and hopeful, he marked the location on the smaller map and rushed out to the truck. This was worse than waiting for the sun to come up on Christmas morning.

Enos kept the truck at the speed limit as he flew around curves and over dramatic hills with scenic views. He felt the life begin to flow back in his veins and he prayed that he wasn't being over confident…Jenny had to be here.

He made the turn down the private drive and put the pedal to the floor. _Just a few more miles_. The waiting would end soon. Dust ascended to the canopy provided by stout trees as the truck powered across the ground beneath him. The road followed along the shoreline and around the peninsula along several deep coves. Forests and deep woods with moss covered rock formations blanketed the area and he began to feel incredibly small. What if Jaxon was wrong? What if he was in the wrong place?

The thought of doing this again at location after location made his stomach turn. He compared it to that silly game at the fair, the one with three cups and a shell. He always picked the wrong one. Enos let his daydreams take over to soothe the nagging doubts and he pictured Jenny waiting for him in the trees. Leaves would float on the air around her, the sun would shimmer in her hair, she would look up with eyes that twinkle just for him and jump into his arms.

"_Run away with me, Deputy. Let's never be apart."_

"I love ya', Jenny. I'm comin."

Enos pushed the truck harder. It bounced across another bridge and took a sharp curve. The back of the truck swung to the side and he frantically hit the brakes. A deep washout had created a crevice in the road and he did all he could to avoid it but there wasn't enough time. The front wheels slammed into the rut and the axle snapped like a toothpick against the exposed rock. Enos lurched forward, the truck slid across the ground and came to rest in a small ditch.

"Ding dang it!"

He smacked the wheel in anger. He wasn't hurt, but wondered if his search would ever end. Enos slid out of the leather seat and kicked a few stones as he looked at the damage. The wheel sat at a forty-five degree angle and he was hopelessly stuck. He had no other choice but to walk the rest of the way in and doubt took hold. It would take longer to reach her…if she was even here.

Enos rushed to gather his things. Pulling on his heavy duster and hitching the backpack over his shoulder, he grabbed his Remington rifle and set out on his journey. Untouched nature thrived in abundance everywhere he looked. The air was crisp and the fragrant scent of moss carried on the breeze as he walked near the trees. He could hear the gurgling of a waterfall in the distance and the calm rush of a swift moving stream. It was magical…the perfect place to hide away with the woman he loved.

His internal compass was working overtime and he stopped for a moment to look up the hill. Enos pulled out the map Lillie had given him. The cabin was on the far side, but if he followed the road it would double, if not triple the distance. Without transportation, it was faster to walk up and over the hill and shorten the trip dramatically.

Adjusting his Remington across his back, Enos left the road to begin his climb.

* * *

_Forgiveness does not change the  
past, but it does enlarge the future_.

~Paul Boese

* * *

In the forest surrounding the cabin, leaves hung from high boughs like golden drops of honey and slowly fell onto the crystal stream that trickled near the cabin. When the sound of a trolling motor invaded Ian MacFarland's rare moment of harmony, he picked up his binoculars in haste.

Even though the cove was private and a buoy marked it as such, the occasional angler would slip by. From the Adirondack chaise above the dock, Ian examined the wayward boat. It moved along the far side of the cove, a single man, old, very old, cast his line from a seat near the bow.

"Ya shouldn't be here."

Out of habit, he committed the vessel's numbers to memory.

He could sense Jenny walking across the yard and expected this would be the dreaded confrontation about Slickrock. When she returned early this morning, she wanted to talk, but she was too ill and he had sent her to bed. Ian always struggled with denying his daughter's wishes. Even though he wanted to send her back, he didn't dare. He promised to protect her.

His heart was unusually pliable these days and it irked him to admit he missed their relationship. A quick glance behind him sent a pang through his chest. The sadness in her eyes unraveled his heartstrings and he wanted to reach out and provide some form of comfort, but he lacked the fortitude, or perhaps it was the right. What he had done was unforgivable.

("Ya be a monster, Ian!")

He picked up the binoculars and looked across the cove.

Jenny sat in the empty chaise next to her father, tapping her heel on the stone patio as insecurity flooded her. This conversation had to happen, but she was having a little difficulty starting. She took a sip of her tea then sat aside her cup when Edward demanded affection. He whined until she scratched his ears, eventually settling alongside her with his head in her lap. Glancing at her father, she caught the surly expression.

"Nighean, ya not spoil Edward. Ya be ruining his reputation."

Jenny laughed, "I think his reputation is in better shape than mine thanks to that newspaper article."

Ian retrieved his coffee mug and hissed, "Ya wait until I get my hands on that editor. I'll also be thumpin' Darcy Kincaid!"

"It's okay, Pops. I can-" her voice strangled in her throat when Ian's eyes snapped to hers. She quickly looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, it just…slipped."

In a very tender gesture, Ian's hand raised her chin. Her heart pounded as a flicker of hope danced in front of her. She saw Pops, the father that she loved as a child. He had come out of the darkness to gaze at her with tender curiosity. She froze, afraid he would disappear behind an indignant snarl.

The first half-smile in ages appeared as he whispered, "I've not heard ya call me Pops in fifteen years. Ya not feel sorry for it, Jenny."

"I'm not…sure…where I'm supposed to fit in your life." Jenny searched his eyes, looking for some clue as to what he was truly thinking. She tilted her head as the stinging of tears unshed began. "I've missed you. Why did you ignore me for so long?"

With a scoff, he released her chin and the magic spell was broken. The rejection caused her head to swim. In a desperate attempt to bring him back, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked perplexed, but Pops was gone. He had fallen into an abyss created by fifteen years of guilt.

Jenny moved to sit beside him and whispered, "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Ya not patronize me, Jenny. Ya not changed since ya were a wee child." Ian grumbled inaudibly but continued to stare at the tiny hand that held his.

Jenny stifled a nervous snicker. "_You_ are just a big old teddy bear. You never stopped caring about any of us, but I think..." she paused as a ripple of nervous energy ran through her body. "You're scared."

His eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead in offense. The mighty Ian MacFarland? A _scared teddy bear_? His coffee mug slammed down on the table.

"Ya NOT call me a teddy bear!" Ian yanked his hand away and the disapproving look he flung her way made her tremble.

Jenny lowered her eyes demurely. "You're pushing me away again. It doesn't have to be like this. Don't you want us to be close? Like we used to be?"

Ian rubbed his eye to hide the twitching muscle. "Why?"

"Wh-why?" Of all the things he could say, that wasn't expected. Hurt and confused, Jenny pulled Enos's flannel shirt tighter around her and flushed as she held back the tears. "I want to go home, Father. I need to be with Deputy."

"I know, Nighean. I'm sorry." Ian couldn't tolerate her heartbreak and gently cupped her face in his hands. "I promised answers. I stay away because it's for the best. I have to protect ya."

Jenny looked baffled. "How do you protect me by staying away? That doesn't make sense."

Ian's hands fell to his lap. He couldn't answer that question and hadn't felt such panic since the night their family fell apart. Knowing she had been under the bed cut his heart out.

She wiped a stray tear with the sleeve of Enos's shirt. "Just tell me. I'm not going to judge you."

Regret swallowed him and the stone armor around his heart crumbled to dust. His fingertips tenderly brushed the hair from her eyes. "Mo chridhe nighean, I loved your mum, but…what I did…it was wrong and I hurt her. If I did it once…what if…" the memories only condemned him further.

Jenny shook her head adamantly. "No, Pops. You would never hurt me that way. That's not who you are," she boldly took his hand turned it to trace the scar in his palm. "I know the truth. You didn't attack her outright, Pops. What about the wine bottle, or the mirror?"

"Jenny…"

"Then there was the brandy decanter, the lead crystal vase, and the statue on the credenza. The statue knocked you out. I thought she killed you. When you got up, you we're confused and-"

"STOP! Ya not defend it!" When Jenny gasped and pulled away, he softened his voice. "Nighean, ya be exhausted. Drink your tea and go inside to rest. I don't like it when ya be out with a boat in the cove."

Ian handed her the teacup and looked back across the lake with a beleaguered sigh. The scar in his hand was one of many from that night. For each one, there was an equally painful scar on his daughter's heart. He didn't know how to fix it.

Jenny shivered from the breeze and her father wrapped the small quilt around her shoulders. She took several sips of tea, trying to warm herself and eradicate the emptiness she was feeling. She wasn't defending him, she wanted him to see the truth and move on. He had changed since they were reunited, but…

_He's never going to forgive himself._

The same approach she used with Drake would have to do. She would shower him with unconditional love and hopefully, someday, Pops would come back to stay. She took another sip of tea and put the cup down. They had to discuss Slickrock.

Edward suddenly barked and wagged his tail wildly.

"What's wrong with you now, huh?" she ran her fingers through his soft fur, both giving and gaining a bit of comfort. It was a small distraction from her sorrow. This would be easier to deal with if Enos were here.

The large dog whined and barked again.

"Edward, crùb." Ian furrowed his brow when the dog didn't sit and obey. "EDWARD!"

Ignoring his master, Edward sniffed the air a few times. He buried his nose in Jenny's stomach and rubbed against the flannel shirt before he tore across the yard.

"Edward! Come back!" Jenny looked up the hill towards the cabin. "Pops, are you armed?"

"Yes, but wait!" Ian took her arm firmly. "Ya stay here! I'll not have ya run off alone. We stay together."

Jenny smiled mischievously and said, "So, you'll be going back to Hazzard with me!"

"Jenny Nannette! Ya not behave this way!" Ian looked back to see Edward disappear in the trees.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him. EDWARD!" Jenny stood and everything spun. "Whoa," she reached for the back of the chair but missed.

Ian grabbed her hands. "Stop now. Look at ya! Nighean, ya not be well and I want ya to stay here. Edward will be back."

"I'll be fine, I just stood too quickly. I know how important Edward is to you," she reached down and took his hand, tracing the scar with her thumb. "Pops, we have to talk about this. It's time to forgive. I want us to be a family and-" she choked but quickly recovered. "I miss you. I want you back in our lives. You would adore Enos and the boys, they-"

"Jenny. Please, ya drop this."

"I can't. I want you to come home with me. I'll take care of you at the ranch until you fully recover. Please? Think about it and we can talk when I get back." With a quick peck on his cheek, Jenny took off across the yard.

"Nighean!"

Jenny turned around and called out, "I love you!" She waved and raced towards the trees.

Ian forgot his injuries and called out "Jenny! GET BACK HERE!"

Expelling such a large amount of air caused him to double over in pain. By the time he recovered, Jenny had disappeared behind Edward.

* * *

_A/N: More to come soon!_


	33. Fate Comes To Collect

_ A/N: Bear with me as I set the stage for the big confrontation! There is a lot going on at the same time, but I'll post again soon! Special thanks to WatchDog210 for the incarceration suggestion at Elgin! The characters of Otis and Agnes Strate belong to WENN9366 and were created in "The Story of Us" here on FFN. As always, thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Fate Comes To Collect**

_The hand of fate is on me now  
It pick me up and knock me down  
I'm on the run, I'm prison bound  
I should have known it was a one horse town_

"_Hand of Fate"_ ~ M. Jagger/Rolling Stones

* * *

In the basement of the Hazzard Sheriff's Department, behind the bars of a dimly lit cell, J.D. Hogg sat on his bunk listening to the faint activity around him. In the station above, people scurried to prepare for the hearing and outside the building, the press crowded into Hazzard Square. He stood on the bunk and raised himself on his toes to peek through the bars of the window. There wasn't a friendly face to be found.

Only Cletus had been by to see him since his transition from house arrest. Midnight…that was the only deadline Enos could get for him, but he was grateful for the time just the same.

Daisy hadn't even looked at him before rushing off to Sweetwater. She seemed angry. He understood why. In a short while, Agent Baker would escort him down the hall to court, then it may be awhile before he returned to Hazzard for trial…if he returned at all.

He sat down and dropped his head in his hands. There were many charges levied against him: Conspiracy To Falsely Accuse, Extortion, Tampering With Evidence, and a plethora of "Accessory To" charges. At the least, he would spend the majority of his remaining years, perhaps the rest of his life…in a cage.

J.D. couldn't deny that blood was indirectly on his hands. It was by God's grace that Rosco wasn't killed and that Jenny's death had been an elaborate ruse. This was the price of playing with people's lives and trying to outsmart the mob.

"J.D.?"

Looking up he felt the slow burn of shame.

"Jesse. What are you doin' down here?" Boss stood and walked to the bars.

"Agent Baker let me in to see ya'. We ain't got much time, but I wanted to talk to ya' and see how you're holdin' up."

"Me? Nah…how I'm doing doesn't matter. What about my Lulu? Cletus is the only one tellin' me what's goin' on. Is she all right? Is she here?"

Jesse sadly lowered his eyes, "No, J.D. She ain't gonna be here. I reckon with Rosco's heart attack and all th' press, it was just too much for her. She's been pretty busy takin' care of her momma."

"Oh. I see. Well, that's all right. She shouldn't have to go through this. I done put her through enough. How is Rosco?"

"He's recoverin' just fine. In fact, Rosco found hisself a lady friend."

"Really?" Boss's eyes grew wide as a smile hinted at his lips. "Rosco? How, when did he have time to do that? I kinda figured he was done with findin' a gal after Sue Ann swindled him. He never did find anyone that could hold a candle to…um…well, you know, rest her soul."

"I remember Polly. We all remember Polly, J.D. She was one of God's angels sent to walk beside us, next to my Lavinia anyways." Jesse sighed with melancholy. "Ya' wouldn't believe who Rosco ran into in a million years. If I ain't heard it direct from him, I'd hardly believe it myself! They seem to get along real well, too."

"Well tell me! Who is she? I ain't got much time before the hearing!"

Jesse chuckled and pulled up a chair as J.D. sunk to the cot. The two carried on as if the decades of rivalry never existed. He heard about Gidget, and learned of Rosco's heroic efforts, as well as the hard work everyone had done to bring them home. They talked of old times, running shine and Ridge Runner races. They even talked of Polly, then the conversation turned serious when Jesse looked at his watch.

"J.D., try not to worry about Lulu or Rosco. There are GSP officers protecting them. Is there anything I can do for ya'?"

Once the most powerful man in Hazzard, J.D. couldn't communicate with his family without permission. With a sad sigh he replied, "Yeah, Jesse, ask Rosco to take Lulu out to Blue Ridge and stay at the lake for awhile when he's out of the hospital. She don't need to be here for the trial. Oh, and what about Jenny and Enos? Is she back? Are they together?"

"Not yet. Enos is still searchin' for her. He called Daisy this morning, but I ain't heard nothin' since."

J.D. leaned against the bars, his eyes closed with a sigh. "They're gonna send me to Fulton today. I'll probably end up at the Federal Prison Camp at Elgin Air Force Base. The GSP fella last night was havin' a real good time tellin' me about th' hole, and th' swamp, and the fourteen hour days of backbreaking, manual labor in the scorchin' heat," he grimaced. "It ain't gonna last long…Monroe's gonna find me."

Jesse looked through the bars with sympathy. Even though J.D. earned everything he had coming, it was still a sad sight to see. There was no turning back.

"J.D., ya' keep your head about ya' and take your licks, but don't give up. Things could turn around, ya' might get a deal or a lighter sentence. Whatever happens, we ain't gonna forget about ya' and I give ya' my word as a Duke, we're gonna take care of Lulu."

"My little crumb cake is gonna need help, Jesse."

"Excuse me, Mr. Duke? It's time to go." Agent Baker stood at the gate, a set of shackles in his hand. "Mr. Hogg. Sorry, but I have to get you ready to go upstairs. It's time."

Jesse picked up his hat and the two men shook hands. "Take care, J.D. I'll be there with ya' in th' courtroom."

"I'm much obliged to ya', Jesse." A sad cloud formed across J.D.'s face, he had many messages to relay. "Thanks for coming, old friend. Tell Jenny that I'm sorry for what I put her through. Oh, and tell Rosco that I ain't mad at him, I'm right proud of what he's done. Tell Enos I'm mighty obliged to him for findin' Rosco and he'd make a right fine commissioner some day. Otis would be mighty proud of the way he turned out."

"Otis was th' best. I think he knows. I gotta feelin' he's been helpin' that boy all along."

J.D. leaned closer to the bars and whispered with a sly look in his eye, "His momma would be right proud, too."

"A-Agnes?" Jesse replied, nervously.

"I said his _momma_," J.D. whispered as his eyes twinkled. "Beth O'Connell was one strong woman, sure gave me a hard time, but she was good as gold, hehe, yes sir, she was." Taking Enos's secret to his grave revived a bit of his dignity.

The two men shared another handshake and a hearty laugh before Agent Baker cleared his throat.

"I'll find out where you're goin' and I'll be there come visitin' day. See ya' soon, J.D."

The former County Commissioner watched sadly as his friend ascended the stairs. He wasn't sure what was in store for him next, but he knew in the depths of his soul that whatever punishment awaited him, it was deserved. In that rare moment of self-awareness, J.D. Hogg thought it a strange irony to feel free.

* * *

"Rosco! Where did you get that?" Katie stood at his bedside tapping her pen on his chart.

"Um…uh…Miss Lulu and momma must have left it behind when they came for dinner last night. I was just cleanin' up, see?" he tossed the corn dog stick in the trash.

Katie raised a dubious eyebrow at the fibbing sheriff and inhaled deeply.

"Rosco. Give it up."

"Wh-what."

With a quick move, she pulled back the covers and snatched away the white paper bag stained with grease.

"GHIT! Hey! Those are mine! Beverly made 'em special!"

Katie peeked inside, "Onion rings from the Busy Bee. Honestly, Rosco. It's mid-morning!"

"Oh good grief! I ain't had nothin' decent in days! It was just one tiddly tuddly corn dog and ya' said eat more veggies! Onions are veggies!"

"Rosco! Onion rings are not-"

Katie compressed her lips. It wasn't Rosco's fault she was in a foul mood. She tossed the bag in the trash.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to gripe at you, but it's important that you follow Doc Appleby's orders. I have to go to Hatchape County and when I get back, I better not see a single complaint on my desk from the nurses. That means no sneaking to the vending machines for candy bars, no bribing the orderly for caffeinated coffee and no deliveries from the Busy Bee! If you're hungry, ask for a healthy snack."

"OH! GHIT! Katie! I'm old enough to be your…gyu…I'm just old and ya' watch that attitude or I'll cuff ya' and stuff ya'! I'm still th' sheriff around here!"

Katie took a deep breath. "Yes, but it's my job to keep you healthy to _be_ the sheriff! I'll cuff and stuff you to that bed if you try another stunt like that!"

Rosco put his gruffness aside, "What's put a burr under your saddle? Is it this thing with Gidget and Jaxon?"

"Oh, Rosco." Katie swallowed the painful lump in her throat. She had developed a soft spot for the cantankerous sheriff. "Please don't tell her I'm seeing Jaxon. Yes, it's bothering me and he's been very upset, but I've got a bigger problem this morning. I found out Jaxon and Drake are in the Hatchape County Jail. I have to go bail them out and I'm tired of waiting for Luke and Cynthia."

"THAT's why you're goin' to Hatchape!? That's Spike Loomis's County! How did-"

There was a knock on the door and Cynthia rushed in with Luke and Daisy. Luke carried a sheaf of papers in his hand.

"Katie!" Cynthia crossed the room to embrace her. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Drake will watch out for Jaxon and we will get them out. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm more than ready! Daisy? I didn't think you were coming. What took so long?" she was confused by the delay.

"I apologize for keepin' ya' waiting." Daisy replied. "Agent Baker wasn't comfortable signing Luke's interstate compact forms. I was afraid Loomis would think they were fake if I filled them out. The only person left with authority was-"

"Oh baloney! Give me those!" Rosco snatched the papers out of Luke's hand. "That gives ya' time to explain what's goin' on in my County! Well? Somebody give me a pen, I ain't signin' it in blood!"

"Rosco, ain't you supposed to rest? What are you doin' with those papers?" Luke scratched his head curiously while Katie handed Rosco her pen with a grateful smile. He was saving them time.

"I'm keepin' your backside on the outside of the inside of Loomis's jail, that's what I'm doin'! Ya' ain't goin' into Hatchape with some city cop's signature." Rosco looked over at Daisy with concern. "Daisy Duke? Ya' get over here and start talkin'. I want to know why Enos ain't here and why these boys need papers to go out of State when Hatchape is in th' next County. C'mon now, I can see you're upset. I ain't gonna bite!"

Daisy bit back her tears. The recording of Enos's voice tore at her heart. Drake was in jail and Enos was gone. She felt so abandoned, by both of them, and that confused her. She loved Drake and he called her precious, but Enos had always been there. _Always, oh Enos. Sugar, what are you doin'?_

Daisy walked to the bedside but before she could speak, Luke put his arm around her and said, "Rosco, let me explain. It's been a hard enough mornin' on all th' girls."

"Certain things can't leave this room, Luke. Gidget…she can NEVER know where Jenny went, or that Aiden is here, or anything about Ian." Cynthia managed to say Gidget's name but it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I'll wait outside. Feel better, Sheriff. I just don't want to make things uncomfortable if…she…shows up before you're finished."

Cynthia kicked up a breeze getting out the door and Rosco looked at the remaining people in his room with confusion. "Good grief! This is like my momma's soap opera! Who is Aiden and Ian and what do they have to do with Gidget!?"

"Just relax and let me start with Aiden." Luke clapped his hands together and smiled, trying to lift the depression in the room. "Jaxon arranged for you and Gidget to have your own private security! How about that?"

Rosco clenched his fist around the pen. "I'll tell ya' _how about that!_ I don't give a hoot _how about that!_ I got two GSP officers outside my door! I'm tellin' ya', somebody better start talkin'! I'm still th' whip in this here county and I want to know what happened to Enos! Tell me or I'm gonna…gyu…mmm…I'm serious!"

"I'll do it." Daisy whispered, sadly. She sat down beside Rosco and began to explain.

The Sheriff continued to fill out the interstate compact papers as he listened closely to Daisy. His pen halted when he heard Enos and Jaxon's plan. His heart attack left him with unfettered emotions and when he spoke again, he barely recognized his own voice.

"Enos isn't coming back until Monroe…until he…" Rosco shook his head obstinately and sputtered, "B-b-but, he can't do that! H-he just…mmm…they been lookin' for Monroe for two years!"

Daisy bit her lip as she held back the tears.

This time Katie spoke up, "It's been longer than that."

"H-how long?" said Rosco, his voice thick with worry.

Luke cut in, "It's like I told Daisy. We're gonna force Monroe back here and-"

"Fifteen years." Daisy said in a heartbroken whisper. "Finn was killed fifteen years ago," she stood and walked slowly to the window, trying to ward off the chill by rubbing her arms. She wondered if she would ever get through this. Hazzard wouldn't be the same without Enos. What if Drake joined him in the search thinking it would only be a few days or weeks?

"F-fifteen…years." Rosco dropped his head and shuffled the papers nervously while he quashed the unwanted feelings. It was easier to be indifferent and angry. He quickly signed his name and shoved the forms at Luke. "Take these, get Bo and go find Jenny and that dipstick! Bring both of them back here and if ya' need more time, let me know. They're too young to be…they should be…um, j-just git. Bring 'em home. Drag 'em if ya' gotta. If ya' need a warrant, call me! I'm sure Judge Druten will help us out."

"Rosco, I take back everything bad I ever said about ya'…well...almost. Thanks a bunch. We're gonna get them home. We sure appreciate this." Luke took the papers and prayed he could follow through.

Another knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Lori Jean peeked inside.

"Dr. McMillan, I'm sorry to bother you, but Doc Appleby needs to see you right away. He's at the nurses' station."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I'll just be a minute. Rosco? BEHAVE," she smiled good-naturedly when the Sheriff waved a dismissive hand.

Katie left the room and hurried across the hall to the counter where Doc Appleby studied a chart with concern.

"Doc Appleby? Lori Jean said you wanted to see me?"

The doctor took off his glasses with a worried sigh. "This isn't my patient, it's yours. I don't know what is goin' on at that lab, but this report should have been back a long time ago. Before you go and do anything that might upset Enos, I'd like to say a few things."

Katie took Jenny's chart and opened it to begin reading. Test results from the day of the fundraiser, when Jenny fainted in Hazzard Square, had finally arrived. She stopped abruptly halfway down the page.

"Oh, no."

"Oh yes." Doc Appleby crossed his arms with wide eyes. "It's rather early isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's…well…we have to confirm this when she get's back."

"Katie, there's nothing to confirm."

"Doc Appleby, I've been privy to the MacFarland's medical records for years. Jenny doesn't always play by the rules when it comes to diagnosis and conditions. She's rather sensitive and this is probably a mistake." The moment the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back.

"_Doctor_ McMillan. The lab ran both a quantitative and a qualitative blood test. I think you know what that means."

"Yes sir, I do. I'm sorry, but I stand by my decision." Katie scrambled to cover her emotional unrest. She had no way to reach Enos until she got to Jaxon. "The test needs to be repeated and Enos _shouldn't_ be told before the patient. It's only going to upset him, especially if he can't find her. Let's give this a few days. Please, she will be home soon." Katie mentally crossed her fingers.

"Katie? We really need to go." Luke and Cynthia waited with Daisy outside Rosco's room.

"I'm sorry. I have an emergency that needs my attention."

Doc Appleby put his hands in his pockets. "All right, but I'd like to discuss this further. When you get back, please come by my office. I'd appreciate a little assistance with Enos. I'll explain later, but I'm still searching for Ms. O'Connell's medical file. I know he thinks I'm keeping it from him, but it really was in the safe. It must be in my office somewhere. I don't mean him any harm. I never did."

"I don't fully understand, but I know that you care for him," she put a sympathetic hand on his arm, the sad look in his eyes aroused her curiosity. "I'm sorry I don't have more time, I'll be back as soon as possible and we can talk more. Don't worry, Thomas. I'll help in any way I can."

The older doctor put his glasses in his pocket then smiled briefly before he walked away. Katie put the chart in the rack to be filed and pulled off her lab coat as she joined Luke.

The morning started badly and so far, it was only getting worse.

* * *

The "tank" was located down a long hallway in the back of the Hatchape County Jail. It was built to hold six men on any given day. Amid the ugly beige paint that chipped from the bars and covered almost every surface, seven men and two boys that barely met the criteria of "adult" were squeezed inside. They were all forced to share one stainless steel toilet, a sink, and a pathetically inadequate light bulb behind a cage of it's own.

Jaxon watched the small bulb and let his mind wander to distract himself. What crimes had the bulb committed to end up here? Was it like him? The brightest bulb in the box, paired with a sibling wired with a lose filament when Sheriff Loomis walked into its life? Did it once hang behind crystal chandeliers and expensive fixtures before it was screwed into the wrong socket?

Jaxon snorted and the smell that reached his senses almost choked him. He rubbed his face with both hands and tried not to breathe deeply. The stench here was atrocious. At least they were still in their own clothes, although the smell would never come out. He wiggled his toes and missed his $600 Ferragamo wingtips, as well as his belt, tie and anything else they might hang themselves with.

_Or strangle someone with._ Jaxon glanced at his brother.

He probably wasn't thinking, wearing his business attire to crawl around in a field with a wrecked chopper, but that wasn't the original plan for the day. It had changed a few times since rolling out of his comfortable bed. A sudden pang had him missing Katie and longing for her arms.

One of the drunks belched and brought his attention back to the cell. The benches were already taken, so the MacFarland brothers had sat on the floor. While Drake had leaned back and fallen asleep against the bars, Jaxon remained wide-awake to watch their cellmates…and the criminal light bulb. Most of the men appeared to be leftovers from a weekend bar brawl. He had named Baldy, Toothless and Goober, and the two drunks he dubbed Lush One and Lush Two, but far in the corner two really frightened kids sat huddled together. They probably turned eighteen this year and he didn't have the heart to include them in his game to pass time.

Shane had thrown a walleyed fit during booking and was taken to solitary…without a phone call. They could only hope he stayed there for a very long time. It worried Jaxon greatly. Shane was no fool, although he wasn't sure how his outburst would benefit the man.

This was Jaxon's first time in a real jail. He had bailed Drake out a couple of times when he fought defending Cynthia's honor, but he had been fortunate enough to escape the consequences of his own rowdy behavior. Even though he had taken the brunt of the roadside beating and had seen better days, this was a breeze compared to Monroe's custody and he laughed aloud at his odd musings. First the light bulb, now-

"You laughin' at me city boy?" Toothless leaned over with a pointed finger and a snarl.

Before Jaxon could smart off, Drake grabbed the man's hand and snapped it back in a painful hold. It wasn't until the man howled in pain and dropped to his knee that Drake bothered to open his eyes. "Ya back away or I'll snap it off at the wrist."

"Yeah, okay, okay! Just let go! What are you, crazy!?" Toothless yelled, his breath so bad Jaxon pinched his nose closed.

Drake smirked and released him. "Aye. We have an understanding."

The man cowered away.

"Thanks." Jaxon muttered.

"Sorry, Numpty." Drake heaved a sigh. "I thought this would be best, but it be taking Katie too long."

"I don't know where she could be. Do you think she waited for Daisy? It's got to be after 10:00."

"M-mister?" The two kids had ventured across the cell. Both had red hair and freckles, one was a little shorter and let his brother take the lead. "Can we sit with you? We won't bother ya'. Promise. That toothless guy is scarin' my kid brother and our Pa ain't comin' for awhile."

"Yeah," the younger boy said. "He's pretty mad about us takin' th' truck. Said he's gonna teach us a lesson, then he's gonna take the belt to our-"

"Shut up, Dave! Ya' wanna get us in more trouble?"

Drake and Jaxon exchanged a glance.

"Sounds like our father," Jaxon moved over so the boys could sit between them. "Have a seat. We won't be here much longer though."

The younger of the two looked at Drake like a superhero and nudged his brother. "Ask him."

"Um…Dave wants to know how ya' did that…thing? Can you teach us?"

"Blimey hell, how old are ya?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen next week. Dave is sixteen and just got his driver's permit. I was just helpin' him practice was all. I'm Joel."

"Why are you in with the rest of us? Joel, you're both minors." Jaxon rested his arms on his knees as he waited for an answer.

"I ain't either, I'm a farmer." Dave said.

"Dave shush," Joel rolled his eyes. "Pa and Sheriff Loomis are friends. He's doin' it as a special favor."

"Your father be a real-" Drake held his tongue and muttered a Gaelic curse. "Hold out your hand, I'll show ya how it's done, but ya' NOT use it on each other or to bully anybody, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Joel replied enthusiastically while Dave nodded his head and grinned.

Jaxon watched with a humble smile as Drake taught the two boys a few tricks to defend themselves. He took on the role of a big brother and gave them important common sense advice about approaching strangers…especially in a jail cell. Jaxon couldn't stay angry with him after seeing the interaction. Drake had always been the family protector…after losing Finn. His thoughts drifted to Enos and he worried about Jenny. She had been alone with their father…and Dan…for too long.

_Find her Enos. Please find her. _

There was a loud clank at the end of the hall as the door opened and closed. Deputy Higgins appeared at the cell, banging his nightstick on the bars.

"MacFarland! Both of you, front and center! Everybody else against the back wall."

"Good, Katie's here. You boys be careful." Jaxon stood and then hoisted Drake to his feet.

"You guys are leaving?" Dave, the youngest boy shot to his feet, taking Jaxon's sleeve and turning pale. "Would ya' call my ma? She won't leave us in here."

"Hurry, tell me her name and number."

Drake put on quite the show by adjusting his sling and groaning about his shoulder to buy Jaxon a little time to listen to the boy.

"Go on and do what the guard said, remember what Drake taught you." Jaxon made a mental note to check on the boys when things settled down at home. A talk with the father was in order. They seemed like good kids, but if the father needed to teach them a lesson, there were ways to do it safely.

"Okay, we will. Thank you, Mr. MacFarland."

It tugged on Jaxon to leave the young kids behind, especially with Baldy and Toothless, but he didn't have much choice. Joining Drake at the cell door, he noticed a few more guards had arrived. Higgins swung his nightstick in boredom and addressed the other officers.

"These two go up first." Higgins pointed to the MacFarlands and tossed the key to the bailiff.

The man twirled the key around his fingers and sneered through the bars as he taunted, "Smile Harvard boy! Judge Gallows is ready and waiting. I hear he's a Yale man."

Jaxon's mouth dropped. They were going in front of the Judge? Where was Katie? He looked up at the light bulb and back to Drake, who remained stoic.

"Crap. We're screwed."

* * *

Daisy's patrol car blew a tire on the way out of Hazzard and when Katie became upset about another delay, they opted to leave it behind. Daisy was forced to ride in the General Lee and it only increased the tension between all three of the girls.

She was furious about Cynthia tagging along. Drake was _her_ boyfriend, but Katie had asked them all for help. It wasn't like she could force Cynthia to stay behind.

The General skidded to a stop across the street from the Hatchape County Courthouse and Daisy was quickly out the window. She tapped her toe impatiently as she waited for the others to climb out of the car.

Luke was next out the window, extending his arms to Cynthia. She smiled as he lifted her out like some gallant prince.

"Thank you, Luke." Cynthia put a tender kiss on his cheek as Katie hurried around the car with Bo.

"Hurry up you guys!" Katie rushed ahead but Bo quickly took her arm before she stepped out in front of an oncoming bus.

"Slow down, Doc! I'd think bein' from Boston you would know better!" Being a true country gentleman, Bo wrapped her hand around his arm. "Darlin', you're too upset. Better stay with me and let Luke do all th' talkin'."

Daisy took Bo's other arm and stared at a crack in the sidewalk, barely noticing the bus that passed by as they waited to cross the street. Exhaust fumes polluted the air and black smoke billowed into the blue sky as they crossed to the courthouse stairs.

Luke stopped everyone at the door. "Y'all remember what I said. Spike Loomis ain't someone to mess with."

"Where's Chuck?" Katie's eyes were filled with dread. "I thought he was meeting us here? Luke, we have to get them out. Jaxon doesn't belong in jail!"

"Try and relax, Katie." Luke held open the door. "He's gonna be here."

"Trust him," Daisy said. "Let us handle it until Chuck arrives."

They walked down a long hall with dark wood wainscoting. Matching wood-stained benches lined the corridor on both sides. Daisy could see that Katie was stewing. Her footsteps grew louder on the faux marble floor. The young doctor flushed and finally popped. All the frustration poured out at once.

"This is ridiculous!" Katie huffed. "I'm more than capable of handling some backwoods Sheriff! We should have been here three hours ago! THREE! The longer they sit here, the more danger they're in!" Katie pulled away and ran to the glass-enclosed information desk at the end of the hall.

"Katie! Ya' don't know what your getting into!" Bo started after her.

"Let her go," Cynthia said. "She can handle herself."

"If she ain't careful, she's gonna be in a cell across from Jaxon." Daisy said as she hurried along.

When they caught up to Katie, she was already at the glass window, her hand repeatedly whamming the bell on the counter. A female deputy walked out of a back office towards the window. The nameplate read _Harriet S._ and the woman was short, wide and constantly smacking her gum. She took her time getting seated, not acknowledging them until she was perched on the stool.

With a quirked brow, she said, "Miss, ya' ring that bell one more time and I'll have ya' escorted out."

With a defiant glare, Katie raised her hand over the silver button.

"Katie!" Luke grabbed her arm. "Sorry about that ma'am. This is Dr. McMillan and she's here to post bail. Jaxon and Drake MacFarland?"

"Mmm-hmm." Grabbing a clipboard and a stack of papers, Harriet pushed them through the opening in the window. "Have a seat and fill these out. I'll need a driver's license and a form of payment. We only take one. Cash."

"Cash!?" Katie snapped. "Who carries that kind of-"

"CASH." The deputy tapped a small sign with her pen. _'Cash Only'_

Harriet looked over her glasses and said, "Of course, you can come back with a bail-bondsman."

"Katie, come with me. I expected that and I have plenty of cash." Cynthia said as she took the clipboard. "I'll help you fill out the papers, I have all of Drake's info memorized, right down to his license and social security number. Shoot I even know the date they all received their pilot licenses!"

Daisy's hackles rose, she was bragging again. "We won't need any of that. Chuck will be here any minute."

"I sure hope so." Bo guided Katie from the counter to sit on a bench. "I don't feel too good about this."

"I'll let th' sheriff know y'all are here. If ya' need somethin', bathroom is down th' hall. I ain't in th' hospitality business." Harriet picked up her phone.

Daisy approached the window, her shoulder's square and her hands on her gunbelt. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Deputy Duke from Hazzard County. I'm here on special assignment for th' FBI to pick up Jaxon and Drake MacFarland. Agent Chuck Ferguson is on his way with a warrant to pick up Shane Kelarney."

"I need your papers." Harriet tapped the small opening at the base of the window. "Ya' got papers, don't ya'?"

"Agent Ferguson will be here any minute with th' papers. I'd take it as a professional courtesy if-"

"No papers, no prisoners. Step away from th' window and have a seat, Duke. You'll need to check that gun and leave it with me. No firearms past that door."

Daisy's patience was spent, "Hey! There ain't no reason for ya' to be so nasty!"

A loud buzzer went off and Sheriff Loomis stepped through a heavy door with two large envelopes in his hand.

"Well, well, well," he rocked on his heels. "Never thought I'd see a Duke on that side of th' badge."

Luke rushed to Daisy's side while Bo sat with the girls. "Sheriff Loomis, we don't want no trouble, we're just here to pickup the MacFarlands and OW-"

Daisy glared at Luke after elbowing him. This was _HER_ job! She spoke professionally, "Sheriff, the third man taken into custody with the MacFarlands is dangerous and ya' can't let him out until Agent Ferguson arrives. The MacFarlands are working closely with the FBI and Shane is involved with Wallace Monroe."

Loomis was amused, "Deputy Duke, Captain Kelarney has already been cleared and released."

Dumbstruck, Daisy looked to her cousin.

Luke snapped impatiently, "Now wait a minute! You can't just-"

The Sheriff blew his top and yelled, "QUIET! They all went before the Judge! One more word out of you boy and we can finish this conversation with a set of bars between us!" Loomis looked back to Daisy. "You're _prisoners_ have already been sentenced."

"WHAT!?" Katie broke away from Bo, but Luke caught her. "Why? What for?"

Loomis visibly preened. "Resisting arrest, contempt of court and they are still under investigation for bootleggin'. That Harvard boy has a real temper on him and I was _real_ disappointed when his brother refused to press assault charges. I'm still tearin' apart that car and lookin' for Barty! I find out they are runnin' shine and I'll add to their charges."

Daisy was turning red as she tried to control her temper. "Sheriff Loomis, didn't you receive a phone call from the FBI?"

"Yes, I did, but Kelarney had already been released by Judge Gallows. He came in this morning for regular Monday morning court. Saves me the expense of feeding the weekend troublemakers for the next seven days. They are being processed and will start serving their sentences."

"D-Daisy? Do something! They can't serve time in the system! Monroe!" Katie turned ashen.

"I need to see them." Daisy said firmly.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until they are processed, forty-eight hours." Loomis cast a sardonic smile at Katie. "Only law officers for the first thirty days. I'll release their valuables to the Deputy, but the firearms stay with me until the FBI arrives. I'll ask _him_ why they needed that much firepower."

Loomis tossed the envelopes under the slot in the window. "Harriet? Have Duke sign for these please. Y'all can pick up the MacFarlands right here, in sixty days. That's when they finish at the Hatchape County Labor Camp, unless they get into trouble and add to their time. They're on the bus now."

"The bus!? We just missed…NO! Jaxon!" Katie swayed, "H-have to…sit. Must sit. Now."

"Oh Katie!" Cynthia and Luke steadied her as Bo quickly came to their aid. Katie sunk to the bench and cried.

Daisy was livid, "Drake has broken bones and you know they don't belong there, Loomis! Let's just see what Agent Ferguson has to say about this!"

Harriet covered her mouth and laughed as she buzzed the Sheriff through the heavy steel door.

"Let's do that. He's going to be hard pressed to overturn a Judge's ruling. They ain't too bright for college boys." Loomis stopped halfway through the door and looked over his shoulder. "Fill out the paperwork and get outta my county, Duke. Have a real nice day now!" he smiled arrogantly.

The door slammed closed behind him, echoing in the hallway with chilling finality.

* * *

_**A/N: We catch up to Enos in North Carolina next chapter! **_


	34. Long Awaited Moments

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but the moment had to be just right. Lots of excitement is right around the corner. As always, I appreciate all who are reading and/or reviewing. You keep my muse inspired. ENJOY!_

_******Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Long Awaited Moments**

_Love is a symbol of eternity.  
It wipes out all sense of time,  
destroying all memory of a  
beginning and all fear of an end_.

~Author Unknown

* * *

_**NORTH CAROLINA - LATE MORNING**_

While working in L.A., Enos investigated a robbery at an art gallery and a painting in the window had filled his eyes with wonder. As he paused to watch autumn leaves fall through golden beams of sun, he wondered if the artist had stood in this very spot. The stream located somewhere above the MacFarland cabin could belong in an enchanted forest. He looked up at trees so tall they touched the heavens. Below their boughs, boulders of all shapes scattered the area and velvety moss covered everything, like nature's frosting. It was absolutely spectacular.

"Th' only thing missin' is you."

To say he missed her was infinitely insufficient. Jenny appeared on the Rafter G porch and changed his shattered world. She smiled and gave him a reason to keep trying, spoke and renewed the confidence lost when Beth died, kissed him and made him believe in love at first sight. Of all the men Jenny MacFarland could have, she chose him. He made her his wife and he wanted her back.

The dog next to him whimpered, as if he understood his misery. The animal had appeared a short while ago and tagged along with him. He was grateful for the companionship, even if it was the four-legged variety.

Physically exhausted and emotionally zapped, Enos trudged to the stream. Kneeling beside a boulder, he splashed his face to try to revive himself. His journey downhill had been wrought with obstructions. Impenetrable thickets and deep ravines had forced him to retrace his steps.

He called to the dog, "C'mon, buddy roe. We gotta git."

With a beleaguered sigh, Enos put on his hat and looked at the stream in dismay. _Another obstacle_. It was clear as glass and far too deep to cross on foot. More time would be lost searching for safe passage across. When a melodic voice mixed with the din of nature, his heart nearly burst from his chest.

"Thalla! Edward! An cù na chois!"

The dog barked and ran out of sight.

"Deagh cuilean, Edward! Deagh cuilean!"

Enos stood slowly to look over the boulder as his pulse thumped in his ears. His voice lodged in his throat. Edward sat obediently at the feet of his wife.

"Silly mutt. Why didn't you come when I called? I've-" Jenny let go of Edward and stared in shock. "Oh…_very_ good dog."

Enos feared he was caught in a daydream. He had seen her before during times of deep longing and each time he reached for her, she would fade into an ethereal mist.

He took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Jenny? Are ya' okay?"

"Deputy." Jenny breathed, a mere whisper of air. "Oh, god…Deputy!" With a shocked cry, her hands cupped in front of her lips and she fell to her knees.

Enos ran, quickly closing the distance between them and dropping to his knees as he gazed into her eyes. They glistened with tears and twinkled…just for him. "I'm here, Jenny. I'm right here."

His hands trembled as he reached out to gently cup her face. The moment they connected, her warmth rushed through his skin, healing every broken piece of his heart. She gasped delicately, exhaling a sigh that was utterly female and intensely captivating.

A smile of relief spread across his face, "Ya' look prettier than a speckled pup! Gosh, I missed ya!" Enos pulled her tightly against him and buried his eyes in her hair. "I didn't think I would ever find ya'."

Jenny melted into him as her tears threatened to take over. "I need you. I wanted to call and come home. I know you were worried, but Pops is trying to keep all of us safe. Shane, he ruined everything."

"We know about Shane. Don't ya' worry about that now. Let me look at ya'!"

Moving back slightly, Enos took her hands and kissed her fingers. They were finally together and she was stunning as ever. He took in every detail from the love in her eyes to the sweet smile on her lips. Her wedding ring glittered in the light and she wore his blue flannel shirt over a silk camisole trimmed in lace.

"I missed you," she murmured. Her lashes lowered and she traced his lips with her finger. "Don't ever go. Please. Never again." As her emotions ran away with her, Jenny's forehead crinkled and tears spilled down her cheeks. She grasped the fabric of his shirt and gave him a hard shake. "Stay…stay with me." Overwhelmed, she collapsed against him.

"Aw, Jenny. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Enos held her close as she buried her tears in his chest. "I'll never send ya' away again. I couldn't stand it without ya'. I missed…I missed everything."

She listened to his heart as she clung to him. Jenny softly whispered, "I love you so much. It's been awful. I was scared you wouldn't come."

Lifting her chin, he dried her tears and intensified his gaze, "Don't ya' ever forget how much I love you, Jenny Strate. I'll always come find ya'. Always. I love ya' to th' moon and back."

Enos gently tipped her head to the side for a long awaited moment. The tender kiss blossomed with desire as his mouth devoured hers. There was so much to say, but it didn't seem to matter. Her kiss was sweeter and softer than ever. He never wanted this moment to end.

Jenny let out the tiniest sigh of pleasure and raked her fingers through his hair. With an urgent moan, Enos let himself go, diving deeper into the kiss and leaning her back. Edward barked, interrupting the tender rendezvous.

She giggled and it grew to contagious laughter. "I think he's a little jealous."

"He's gonna have to get over it. I ain't gonna wait much longer." Enos chuckled, but his smile slowly faded. He gently brushed her hair back from her face. "Lordy, Jenny. What happened to ya? How much weight have ya' lost?"

"J-just a little."

"How little?"

"I don't exactly know," she averted her eyes and traced his badge with her fingers. "I've been sick, but nothing like that first day. I'm pretty sure it's the stress. I just feel…off."

Enos gazed at her with loving concern. "Ya' ain't gotta worry about anything now. I'm gonna take care of ya'. Hun, there's a lot I'd rather do than talk about Monroe, but I gotta get ya' outta here."

"What's happened?" Jenny quickly shifted her focus to business. "Does Monroe know where we are?"

"I ain't sure, but they're tryin' real hard to find ya'. If I can get to ya', so can they. I need to get in touch with Chuck and let him know what happened in Tusquittee. They found the chopper this mornin'. Can ya' tell me what went wrong? There ain't no record of ya' leavin' th' airport."

He was shocked at how fast her eyes filled with fear. "Are ya' okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," her breathing said otherwise and began to race. "Pops landed at the airport. I was feeling better so he took Dan with him to the office for the hangar key. We were supposed to meet his security detail and…I thought…h-he told me…" she paused, her chest rose and fell dramatically with each rapid breath.

"Hun?"

She mumbled, "I tripped." Jenny's eyes glazed over and she muttered "no" as if she were someplace else. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and Enos clung to her as a vicious shiver ran through her body. She looked at Enos with pleading eyes, "I can't."

Enos pulled her closer. "It's all right. I didn't mean to upset ya'. It can wait," he kissed her forehead and gently rocked her. He was mortified over what might have happened. _"Don't go borrowin' trouble, son."_ Pa's wisdom helped calm him, but whatever had gone wrong, was bad. When it took several minutes for her to calm in his arms, it added to his unease.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes and sniffled, "I haven't been myself. It seems like all I do is cry."

"Ya' ain't gotta apologize for cryin'. Are ya' sure you're all right?"

She pressed her cheek to his, "Yeah, I just need some time. I want to go home. Had you arrived any later, you might have missed us. Pops wants to take us to Slickrock." Jenny kissed him. "How do you feel about Pops coming home with us for awhile? Would you help me talk to him? Please?"

This was going to be harder than he thought. He tried to break the news gently. "Your father is always welcome to stay with us. I know how much ya' wanna go home, but we can't. I'm real sorry, but I have to protect ya'. We should go along to Slickrock."

"I don't understand. We _can't_ go home?!"

"C'mon. I'll explain on th' way." Enos gathered his things, helped her up and laced their fingers together. "Which way to th' cabin?"

"There's a bridge upstream and a trail down the hill," she looked up, confused. "I've been trying so hard to talk Pops into going home. If Shane is in jail, why are we running?"

"Shane ain't in jail, yet. We need him," he squeezed her hand tighter as they walked. "Jaxon has a plan to work with Drake and use Shane to flush out Monroe. We're gonna work together, but it's my job to keep ya' safe until we catch him. If he can't find ya', he can't hurt ya'. I've got th' satellite phone and Jaxon is supposed to call any time."

Jenny immediately planted her feet as her problems doubled. "Deputy, Shane should be in jail and Jaxon should know better than to do something that reckless. It's going to take all of us to stop Monroe. May I see the phone? I'll call him and talk some sense into him. Then you and I are going to have a talk about home."

Enos had already felt uneasy about the poor communication, but explaining it to Jenny made it sound worse. "Um…w-we can't, he gave me th' only phone. We have to wait for him to call us."

"Ugh! That idiot! Where are they?"

He grimaced, "With Shane."

"Deputy!" she put her hands on her temples. "I'm going to strangle Jaxon! Let me think a minute."

Enos sighed and took her in his arms. "We ain't got time. We have to keep movin'. Shane was tryin' to get a list of your father's properties for Monroe. If he goes around Aiden…"

"He won't get around Aiden if Jaxon did his job and alerted him. Security will be locked down so tight even my father would have trouble getting information. We just have to get a message to Jaxon through the Dukes. Let's call after we've talked about home." Jenny resumed walking and pleaded, "Deputy, I really, really need your support with father. I've tried so hard to convince him to go home with us but he won't budge. I don't want to go to Slickrock."

The desperate look in her eyes threatened to break his resolve. He again took her face in his hands. "Jenny, I understand ya' wanna go home, but I ain't leavin' ya' if that's what you're afraid of. I'm gonna be with ya' the whole time. I promise."

She leaned against him and said nervously, "There's another problem. If we can't convince Pops to go back to Hazzard, we're going to be forced to spend the next several weeks, if not months, in Slickrock with… um…Dan."

"DAN! WHY DAN!?" Enos blew like a powder keg and stepped away from her. "What th' heck for!? Dan needs to go back to Montana! He ain't got no business around _MY_ wife!"

Jenny shivered as cold air replaced his warm touch. He was going to blame himself. Helpless to stop it, she reached for him with misty eyes. "Pops can't travel without a medic."

"Why can't…" Enos's stomach tied in a knot so fast he almost doubled over. Feeling two inches tall, he took her hands and helped her up the embankment. "Ya' come talk t' me for a spell," he sat her down on a boulder by the footbridge.

Shucking his backpack, he peeled off his duster and wrapped it around her. His hand moved behind her neck and he kissed her forehead, lingering there as he drowned in worry. "I didn't mean to get all riled up about Dan. Can ya' tell me about your father? Is he all right?"

He knelt in front of Jenny and held her hands while she explained, "Pops was shot at Tusquittee and his lung collapsed. He's recovering, but he's in a lot of pain and there are still risks for complications. I can't help him if something serious goes wrong. If Dan hadn't been there…" she exhaled a ragged breath. "I want Katie to take over his care. Please. I'd follow you through fire as long as we're together, but I really think it's best for everyone if we go home. It's going to take both of us to convince him and even then, he might refuse."

Enos felt sick and rested his head in her lap. If her father had been killed, she would have been left alone. He was inundated with guilt and could only imagine how frightened she had been_._ While he was grateful Dan saved Ian's life, the medic was a miserable leech.

"Deputy, how can I make you feel better?" she leaned over him like an angel, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

He couldn't look her in the eye. "Ya' can't. I shoulda been there. It ain't right that ya' had to go through all that on your own."

"Stop," she took his face and forced him to look at her. "I love you and none of us expected something like this to happen," she kissed him. "All that matters is that we're together. We have a future because you were brave and stayed behind to find Rosco."

"Shucks, Jenny. I'm sure glad you're back," he took her hand and kissed the palm. "Did Dan treat ya' with respect?"

"Do we have to talk about Dan? I'd rather talk about how you've been. You look so…_good_," she sighed sweetly and ran her finger along his jaw.

Enos quivered as desire sparked. Her touch was incredibly powerful, but he shook it off and focused on getting her to the cabin. "Let's go. I want ya' to tell me about Dan. Somethin' tells me he ain't been no gentleman."

Jenny put on his duster and stood to join him. While they walked arm in arm over the footbridge, she answered his question but was rather concise. "He's been pushy and says things he shouldn't, but Pops keeps him in line. Edward takes over when he has to rest. He hates Dan and won't let him in the same room with me."

Edward bounced over and walked beside her.

"See? I'm okay. I'm in good paws," she forced a smile.

"No, ya' ain't been okay. I know ya' better than that, but I thank ya' for tryin' to protect my feelings." Enos reached over and tucked a wave of hair behind her ear.

Enos put his arm around her shoulders as they walked and watched her closely. The stress had taken a profound physical toll and he knew his wife wasn't able to tell him everything. Ian would fill in the blanks. He again looked at the shadows beneath her eyes and worried. Maybe she hadn't slept any more than he had, but Ian wasn't the only one who needed to see Katie. How could he talk such a stubborn man into doing something he was dead set against? He loved Jenny enough to try.

Jenny sensed him watching her and looked up curiously, "You're thinking. Have you made a decision?"

Turning to face her, Enos moved close and held her hands over his heart, "I love ya', Jenny. I'd rather be pulled backwards through a knothole than put ya' under th' same roof with Dan, but if I can't change your father's mind, at least I'll be with ya'. He's gonna kick up a fuss so we might consider talkin' to him on th' way outta dodge."

"Thank you," she smiled and reached up for a kiss, which he gladly gave. "Deputy, you can't try and convince him with your driving. He's in too much pain."

"I thought about that, but if we're _in_ th' car…"

"Captive audience?" she snickered. "He can't walk away."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_**HATCHAPE COUNTY – 11:15AM**_

The long hallway at the Hatchape County Courthouse was nearly deserted after Sheriff Loomis walked out on the group. The others had taken Katie out for fresh air while Daisy remained behind to sign for Drake and Jaxon's personal items.

She put the forms under the window while Harriet filed her nails. The woman took her time making sure everything was in order. She then brazenly demanded Daisy's badge number and ID before handing over the property.

Harriet also slid a pamphlet through the slot before making her final snide statement, "Best read that visitors guide carefully and _call_ the camp before you go storming out there. Like it says, only law enforcement visitors are allowed for the first thirty days, that's by appointment with twenty-four hours notice. No phone calls, no care packages, no mail and _NO_ _EXCEPTIONS_. The warden don't take kindly to rule breakers. Have a nice day."

"My uncle has an ol' mule with better manners than you!" Daisy snatched the small pamphlet and stormed out of the building.

She saw Katie seated on a bench near the General and Cynthia doing everything she could to calm her. Daisy was beginning to think something else was going on. Katie had been unusually emotional ever since her talk with Doc Appleby.

Daisy crossed the street and rushed to Luke. "Did you reach Chuck?"

"Yeah, I need ya' to stay here with th' girls. Bo and I are going ahead to Lake Santeetlah and see if we can catch Enos."

"Can't you wait for Chuck? Y'all can't just strand us here."

Luke took her shoulders, "It's a two hour drive and Enos has one heck of a head start. We gotta get on the road."

"Then I'm goin' with you." Daisy replied, firmly.

"Daisy…" Luke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cuz, would ya' listen a dang minute?" Bo joined his cousins and leaned against the General. "Chuck is going straight to Camp Hatchape and Agent Dalton is on the way to pick you up. We have to go before we lose Enos's trail!"

"But-"

"We ain't got time to argue," Luke said. "Uncle Jesse and Gus are on the way to the State Attorney's office with Judge Druten. We've done everything we can to get th' guys out. We need to split up and work on finding Enos."

"Keep your chin up, darlin'." Bo hugged her and climbed in the window. "We'll be in radio range for awhile. If ya' find that phone number call us on th' CB."

"How am I supposed to do that when I ain't got no car!?" Daisy was losing her temper. "Bo Duke! Don't you dare leave me here!"

"Help Cynthia take care of Katie." Luke said as he climbed in the other window. "She's havin' a rough go and she needs ya'."

"LUKE! BO! Ya' can't leave me behind!"

"Daisy, look at me." Luke sat in the window until Daisy folded her arms angrily and glared over the General. "Ya' can't be two places at once. I know you love both of them, but ya' gotta chose one. Now what's it gonna be? Are ya' gonna go after Enos, or are ya' gonna stay here and fight to get Drake outta Camp Hatchape?"

Daisy's eyes brimmed with tears and she missed the past. Rescuing Enos was second nature, but now Drake was in danger at the same time. She glanced over her shoulder. Cynthia was comforting Katie by elaborating on Drake's finer qualities and how his protective nature would keep Jaxon safe.

She recalled the Gaelic phrase and Drake's sweet explanation of it's meaning, "…_it means I will love you forever."_

Daisy turned back to her cousins, "I have to get Drake out. I'll wait here for Agent Dalton. Luke? Please don't let nothin' happen to Enos."

"I'm doin' my best," he smacked the roof. "Fire it up, Bo."

Daisy leaned through the window, "Be careful. Uncle Jesse needs ya' on th' farm. I need ya', too."

"Heck, we're fine. We ain't th' ones on the road crew. Hopefully it ain't nothin' like th' old Osage Road Prison. Ya' get that lugnut outta there." Bo turned the key and started the engine.

"You got it," she stepped back and watched the General Lee speed out of sight.

"Katie?" she handed her Jaxon's possessions. "You and Cynthia start lookin' for that phone number, fast."

Daisy dropped the camp pamphlet and when she picked it up, she saw the warden's name printed on the back.

"Slaytor. Why is that name familiar?"

* * *

_**NORTH CAROLINA – 11:15AM**_

Monroe had received an emergency radio call, which relayed a brief message from Shane. The news sent the syndicate boss flying across the lake towards a phone. He secured his boat to the dock and limped, quickly, into the bait house. He found Lillie wrapping silverware in the diner.

Monroe had his cover story prepared and hurried to her. "Lillie! I have an emergency! I got a radio call! Oh dear..." he swayed and mopped his forehead with a bandana.

"George!" Lillie rushed from behind the counter to take his arm. "Let me help you. Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no, I don't need a doctor, dear," he patted her hand. "It's my granddaughter. Could I use the office phone so I have some privacy?"

"Of course you can," she quickly guided him to the hallway entrance. "It's the last door past the ranger's office. If there is anything I can do…" she blinked back tears of sympathy.

"She fights with her mother and runs away. Thank you, Lillie. You're a lovely girl," he kissed her cheek and shamelessly inhaled her perfume. "I certainly miss my wife when things like this happen, rest her soul," with a brief smile, he rushed down the hall.

Lillie watched him disappear in the office and rubbed her arms as her skin crawled. Until that moment, she thought he was a nice man. With one move, he changed her perception.

It wasn't just the creepy kiss, or the way he scented her out like a dog, it was the extremely expensive cologne that the younger men wore and something else. Wasn't his cane in the other hand this morning?

Lillie had a great affinity for Agatha Christie and began spinning theories. She thought of the handsome deputy that was in earlier this morning. He asked about an address and immediately after he left, George approached her about the private cove. Now she wondered why he was so interested…and if his name was really George. There was also something familiar about that deputy.

"Janice, do you still have that tabloid? The one with the story about the vigilante bride?"

"Yeah, it's under the register." Janice dried her hands on her apron and retrieved the paper. "Don't let Bob catch you with that. Here, what's up?"

"I knew he looked familiar! This guy right here," she pointed to a photo on the cover…of Enos, standing near his patrol car on Canyon Springs Road. "He was in this morning and said his wife was waiting for him. The news said she wasn't actually killed and her family is trying to find her. What if she's hiding out on the private cove!? What if there's a reward!? Isn't that mob boss a part of this? Wallace Monroe? There's a $20,000 reward for him!"

"Whoa, hold up, Nancy Drew." Janice took the tabloid from her. "I remember the last time you started playing detective! Nathan had to apologize to those tourists and Bob almost fired you! Drop it. The lunch shift is about to start."

"Nathan! Where is he? I need to see a picture of Wallace Monroe."

"Nathan is still on patrol. His boat isn't in the slip." Janice handed her the morning paper. "There. That's Wallace Monroe. Seen him around?"

"No," Lillie sighed. "That's not him."

"Good thing I didn't radio Nathan." Janice shook her head.

"Sorry, I'll get back to work."

Lillie pouted and picked up the tray of silverware. She was setting up her tables when George hurried across the diner. He seemed distracted and had a hair-raising smile on his face as he rushed to the door.

She returned to the counter and with a loud gasp, she dropped the tray. It crashed to the floor, sending the silverware flying. Lillie stood with her mouth agape. George had walked like a man half his age, tall, not hunched over. She noticed one more little detail.

His limp had miraculously changed sides.

* * *

Now that Enos and Jenny had agreed on their course of action, they continued their walk in harmony. He told her the details she needed to know, but avoided the subject of Gidget. His wife had been through enough and he didn't want to add to her suffering. He would broach the subject _if_ Ian agreed to return to Hazzard.

They strolled through the trees and skirted around fascinating rock formations as she hugged his arm. It was blessed relief to put his worries on hold and enjoy the woman of his dreams. Enos covered the tiny hand on his arm and began to feel sleepy. Perhaps he was finally at ease. He hadn't slept well in ages and looked forward to a peaceful night in her arms. No more nightmares of falling helicopters, or dark faceless images surrounding his wife.

Edward had found a stick and engaged Enos in an ongoing game of fetch. He tossed the stick far into the trees and after Edward darted into the forest, he gazed at his wife with a grin. Her cheeks turned soft pink and she smiled demurely.

"Deputy, you're making me blush."

He waggled his eyebrows and leaned down to whisper, "I'm just makin' sure it still works."

She laughed and his heart soared.

"Edward really like's you." Jenny giggled, "Pops says he has impeccable taste."

"How ya' gettin' along with Ian? Sounds like things are better between ya."

"He's changing," she rested her cheek against him with a satisfied sigh. "Sometimes I can see the old Pops. I know why he stayed away so long. There are things I need to share with you about the night Finn was found. It's why he acts…um…" she tapped her finger on her lips in contemplation.

"Tougher than a one-eared alley cat?"

"I was going to say closed off. It's holding him back, I'll explain later. What should we do about the pickup? I have a tow bar if you want to use it."

"I'll have Cooter come get it. I hit th' washout and busted th' axle," he climbed over a fallen tree and reached back for Jenny. "Ready?"

"Yep," she enthusiastically stood on her tiptoes. "If Cooter takes it, we can use the tow bar to pull the other car. The pickup is already loaded with supplies for the cabin. It wouldn't take long to hook it up. What do you think?"

As Enos lifted her over the tree, he thought she seemed more curvaceous, despite the weight she had lost. _Maybe I just missed her…a lot._ When her feet touched the ground, her hands skittered down his chest, sending a wave of desire rocketing through him. He paused and kneaded the silky fabric of her camisole as his palms began to itch. The gentle swell of her hip was just below his fingers and-

"Deputy?"

"Huh?" he squeaked.

"Do we have time to hook up the…um…the other c-car?"

They stood gazing at each other, like nervous teens awaiting a first kiss, each expecting the other to make the first move.

Enos shook himself out of his daze. "What other car?"

"The…other one." Jenny had fallen into a daze of her own. They had been apart a long time and the feel of his strong hands around her sent her thoughts zinging.

Enos sighed dreamily as he gazed at his dainty wife and the smile on his face was one of pure delight.

She challenged his self-control when she looked up with smoldering eyes and cooed, "Deputy, I really, _really_ missed you."

"J-Jenny, if ya' keep lookin' at me thataway we ain't never gonna get outta these woods."

"Oh," she blushed deeply. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, ma'am, but we should get someplace safe."

"Speaking of getting somewhere…" Jenny fidgeted with a button on his shirt. The nymph on her shoulder was ready to get into mischief. "We can't leave your wedding present behind. We should just tow it behind the truck. I'll make the time to hook it up."

"Wedding present? Ya' got me a car? Now Jenny, I appreciate it and all, but ya' already gave me the tie clip," he had no idea how he would explain the theft and he sighed, heavily. "What am I gonna do with a new car in Hazzard? Ya' know how I feel about all this money we got. I didn't have two nickels to rub together growin' up and a brand new car just feels sorta like…braggin'."

"I didn't say it was brand new, Benjamin," she crinkled her nose. "I knew you would feel that way, but it's not what you think. You wouldn't drive it every day."

Enos scrunched his forehead, clearly baffled. "If I ain't driving it every day, then what am I supposed to do with th' ding dang thing?"

"Race it."

"R-race it!?"

"Yes, race it! I want you to think about going back on the track when we aren't showing Tag and Abby. Will you at least _look_ at the car?" Jenny moved closer and loosened his tie. "It's a Chevelle."

"Chevelle? Like th' one I sold th' hog for in California?"

"Almost. I've had this one since I was sixteen. After I was sent off for training, I saved every dime of my spending allotment so I could buy it used. I wanted a car for my sixteenth birthday like normal teenagers. It's special to me and I want you to have it."

Enos didn't have the heart to say no after that. They both were forced to grow up too fast.

"Gosh, Jenny. I ain't been on th' race track in a coons age. What if somebody puts me in th' wall? I'd hate it if somethin' happened with it bein' so special to ya' and all."

"_You're_ special to me. If you wreck it, I'll rebuild it," she smiled and tipped her head to the side. "If you go back on the track, I'll be your pit chief." Jenny had dispersed with the knot in his tie and began working the buttons on his shirt.

"I reckon havin' my own pit chief could be a big advantage," he slid his hands to the small of her back. "But…I ain't sure. Ya' gotta have th' proper qualifications and know th' car. It's gotta be fast. What if Bo and Luke get out there with th' General Lee?"

"THAT would be a race the whole county would pay to see! You might consider doing it as a fundraiser for the retirement home, but as far as my qualifications, would you like to put them to the test?" she raised an eyebrow to encourage the debate.

"I can't have a crew chief that ain't qualified," he teased. Enos forgot about the cabin and waited eagerly for her to prove him wrong. Jenny knew guns, but Jenny also knew cars and when she talked about cars…magic happened.

Her fingers walked down his chest to release the next button. "Let's see how it compares to your '68 first. This one is pretty fast."

"My '68 had a Weiand tunnel ram intake manifold and…um…t-two four-barrels," he held back a groan as she ran her fingernails across his chest. "How fast is fast? Is it a 427?"

"Nope. Not a 427. Those are rare." Jenny's lashes lowered slightly and her voice dripped with passion. "If you'll let me under your hood we could make…modifications. Even without them, it's still…_faster_."

He gulped, "F-faster? Than a 427? Possum on a gumbush, don't tease me now Jenny. Whatcha got runnin' in that thing?"

"I'd never tease you, Deputy," she caressed his muscles through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and took seductive, poignant pauses when she spoke. "It's a 1970, LS6 SS, 454, 470 horsepower, Holley carburetor on a low intake ma-" she gasped when he crushed her against his body. "...m-manifold."

Enos could almost feel the heat from the engine, although he suspected the source was elsewhere. He remembered the smell of hot tires and the rush of adrenaline as he banked the turn. Adding Jenny to his daydream, he pictured her cheering him on from the pit, grease smudge on her nose, hair in a ponytail…

He lowered his lips to hover above hers, "Ya' keep talkin' that way and I'm gonna have to kiss ya'…proper like. What else ya' got under your hood?"

If he hadn't been holding her, she would have crumpled to the ground. Masculinity oozed from him and she put her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"M-my hood? Um…it has c-cowl induction, and-"

"Cowl induction?" he moved his hands up her back, beneath her camisole.

Jenny thought her eyes might roll up. "Mm-hmm. Cowl induction. It's a 13.7 second quarter mile monster, M-22, rocker-crusher, 4-speed transmission. It's tuxedo black, sounds downright sexy, don't you think?"

Enos looked into her eyes with incredible intensity, "Yes ma'am, ya' sure do. We really…um…should…h-how far is it to th' cabin?"

"Ten minutes if we take our time, less if we take the short cut."

Enos dropped his things and crashed down on her lips. He could care less about Monroe, or the time. He was in the middle of paradise, with his gorgeous wife, after being forced apart for what felt like an eternity. He swept her up and carried her off the trail where he laid her back on a soft patch of moss.

Jenny was utterly enthralled, his hazel eyes burned with love and need. She became putty in his hands, surrendering to his touch and yielding his every desire. Enos embraced her gently, every kiss, every caress, was purposeful and exquisitely delightful. She looked up through the trees as the leaves spun lazily to the earth above his shoulder. They swayed together like treetops in the breeze, and when she cried out his name, they went tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. His cheek brushed against hers and he whispered in adoration, "I love you, Jenny, I always will."


	35. Coarse Changes

_A/N: Please excuse the curse word. I've blipped it out. We are on the downhill slide and are closer to the finale than it appears! ENJOY!_

_******Violence / Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 35 – "Coarse" Changes**

_"But life inevitably throws us curve balls, unexpected _  
_circumstances that remind us to expect the unexpected."_

~Carre Otis

* * *

_**Hatchape County – 12:30PM**_

The Hatchape Labor Camp was located in a desolate area at the bottom of Hangman's Canyon. As Daisy stood at the gate, grains of sand pelted her skin like shards of glass in the wind. She shielded her eyes from the sun and searched the canyon walls, spotting every nook and cranny where Monroe's snipers could hide. In this wide-open space, the MacFarlands were at grave risk from gunfire. The raggedy tents and small tin buildings provided very little shelter.

While Daisy waited anxiously with Agent Mitch Dalton, movement behind the blinds in the dilapidated office alerted her to an old Duke enemy. Warden Slaytor, the former Chief Deputy from the Osage Road Prison. He was just the type to work with Monroe for a buck, even if it killed someone. When Slaytor walked out of the office with a guard, Daisy automatically squared her shoulders.

"_Hell is empty and all the devils are here_." Mitch said, morbidly.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This looks like a Confederate POW camp. Even th' Osage Road Prison was in better shape than this."

"You've seen a Confederate camp? For a woman over a hundred, you don't look a day over twenty. I'm honored, Miss Duke." Mitch nodded his head in a regal manner.

"I feel at least that old right now, sugar. Especially with you calling me _Miss Duke_. It's _Daisy_. Any word from Chuck?"

"My apologies. _Daisy_ it is then. Chuck was held up at the chopper crash, but he's on the way. With Katie so upset, I didn't want to bring it up in the car. Any luck locating that number for Sheriff Strate?"

"No," she replied, sadly. "Katie and Cynthia are going through Jaxon's things again. I thought it would keep Katie's mind off all…this," she waved her arm at the ghastly scene before them. "We can get the number from Jaxon when we see him. Until then, I reckon I have to trust my cousins to find Enos before he disappears. "

"Yes ma'am. Here we go, remember to stand your ground." Mitch held up his badge. "Warden Slaytor, I'm Agent Dalton, FBI. This is Deputy Duke from Hazzard County. We're here to place two of your prisoners in protective custody, Drake and Jaxon MacFarland."

Slaytor huffed, "I heard Duke had herself a new beau. Loomis called, said ya' might try showin' up without paperwork. You got a release?"

Daisy raised her chin. "Judge Druten is at th' State Attorney's office right now. Drake and Jaxon's lives are in danger. We can't wait on paperwork."

"That's where you're wrong." Slaytor rested his rifle on his shoulder. "I've taken th' necessary precautions required by law. Officer Baxter, would you please explain th' visitation rules to these two."

"Yes sir." Baxter tipped his hat and seemed embarrassed. "Agent Dalton, ma'am. There's a twenty-four hour-"

"That's enough, thanks. We're aware." Mitch leaned against the fence with an easy air of confidence. "Warden, you're in over your head when it comes to Wallace Monroe. Sign the MacFarlands into FBI custody and let me take the problem off your hands."

"I ain't the one with a problem." Slaytor spit in the dirt, obviously unconcerned. "Without papers from a Judge, them boys ain't going anywhere," he flicked a wry grin at Daisy. "By the way, that was a mighty nice picture in the paper the other day, Miss Tri-Counties. You sure ya' ain't here for a little rough housin'?"

Slaytor leered at Daisy with the same creepy eyes that gave her nightmares after Bo and Luke were released from Osage.

Mitch quickly shut him down, "Warden Slaytor, you will address the lady as Deputy Duke."

"No problem. _Deputy Duke_, take your pet federal agent and go before I get a hankerin' to call Loomis!" Slaytor turned to leave.

Daisy wanted to vomit. Determined to save Drake she spoke with authority. "Slaytor! Unless you want an investigation that makes Osage look like a Sunday drive, ya' best take us to Drake and Jaxon! You understand me, mister?!"

The Warden stopped in his tracks and stormed back to the fence. "Don't you come to my facility and threaten me, Duke! I run a clean operation with Sheriff Loomis. You ain't gonna take them boys against procedure!"

Daisy stood tall, "Ya' can sign them over if ya' want to, you're just being a classic jerk!"

"Better think carefully, Slaytor." Mitch pushed off the fence. "You don't want another incident on your record. Just let me talk to them and make sure they aren't injured from the fight this morning and are in a safe place. If you can call this dump, safe."

"Hey! I ain't gonna have some powder-puff, city boy, federal agent, tellin' me how to do my job!" Slaytor scoffed indignantly. "Y'all just don't get it! Ya' need an appointment because th' prisoner's ain't here! The're paying their debt to th' county on th' road gang!"

"You sent them out on the road gang!?" Daisy was nearing panic. "How could ya' do that!? Monroe has snipers! Tell us where they are!"

"We don't release that information." Slaytor glanced at the guard. "Baxter, set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. There's a big job in the morning and I ain't losin' that contract. Loomis will have my head."

"Yes sir."

"Bye now, Daisy. Have a real nice day, darlin'!" Slaytor's mouth turned up in a sick grin before he turned his back and walked away.

"You're making a mistake! You know they shouldn't be on that road gang!" Mitch yelled after Slaytor, but was ignored.

"Oh no, Drake." Daisy muttered as a chill ran down her spine.

"It's real hard on these ladies." Baxter said with compassion. "I see this all the time. I'm real sorry about your boyfriend, ma'am. At least ya' don't have to wait thirty days like the other women."

Daisy's knees were weak when she stepped closer to the gate, "Officer Baxter, please tell us where they are."

"I can't do that miss. Although, if you happen to drive over the pass at Snake Ridge, I won't stop you," he winked. "The bridge is out at Jackson Crossroad. Stay on Treetop Road. It's going to take you a while to get there, but you won't have to backtrack."

"Thanks, sugar. You're an angel!"

"Here, take this for tomorrow in case the Judge doesn't come through. Don't forget to bring it with you, 2:00." Baxter tore a sheet of paper off the clipboard and stuck it through the fence. "Those boys don't belong here, especially not for contempt of court. Any idiot can see that."

"You saw them!? How are they? I heard Loomis's deputies were rough on them." Daisy's fingers grasped the cool wire of the fence and her heart ached. She clung to every morsel of information he provided.

"The shorter brother had a few bruises, the big guy had a sling, but they seemed okay. Didn't say much, but they weren't the least bit intimidated, not like the other fellas. If they don't get out, I'll do my best to keep them off the yard and put them to work in one of the main buildings."

"I don't know how to thank you!" Daisy said tearfully.

"Daisy, we got to go." Mitch gestured to the car. "Snake Ridge is on the other side of the county. Baxter, thanks. You're a good man."

"If you two want to thank me, make sure you approach the guards at the road gang with your badge in plain view. Most of them came from Osage when it closed. Be careful out there. A DOT worker lost a leg recently in an accident."

"Is th' job that dangerous!?" Daisy was aghast. "What kind of accident!?"

He leaned forward and whispered. "Misfire. But I think it was a case of itchy trigger finger."

* * *

On a deserted Hatchape County hillside, a green Mustang Boss sat in the high weeds overlooking Snake Ridge Pass. Victor Sabata sat behind the wheel, stewing over Monroe giving him a partner. Shane Kilarney was cutting in on his take as well as his hopes of taking Jimmy Blake's position. His prized Nova being impounded after Strate raided the gambling house only added to his malcontent. He wanted payback, but Monroe wanted to finish the cop himself.

The car phone rang and while Shane took the call, Vic stepped out and raised his binoculars. He snorted in amusement as he watched Drake and Jaxon clear a rockslide across the ridge. It was surreal, after all Monroe had gone through to capture them, it took a hick county sheriff to do the job.

They didn't seem so untouchable now and certainly not the sibling touted as _strongest and smartest_. Vic found Drake again in the line and watched in astonishment as he used one arm to swing a pickaxe like a toothpick.

Vic stepped back to the car to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe." Shane said as he raised his binoculars. "Slaytor took yar payment and the boys are here. We're ready."

"_Excellent. I want a message sent to the entire syndicate with this move. Strate and the MacFarlands have turned me into a joke. I'm counting on you to do this job."_

"Aye. Shall I make the demand? Strate has Jaxon's phone. Forgetting the briefcase was no bloody mistake."

"_No. No warnings, no demands, no ransoms or kidnappings. Don't call Strate until the first body hits the ground. Someone he cares for dies every day until I get that ranch. He won't know who we target and he can't protect them all. That way he takes things seriously. Pick one of the MacFarlands today, I don't care which, and move on schedule."_

"Mr. Monroe, ya witnessed it in Tusquittee. Ian be the stuff of nightmares, I know this was not the original plan, but he cannot be allowed to join forces with his children. I think ya should consider removing him from play."

"_I can't do that. He controls the mineral rights. I'm going back to the cove after lunch so I don't raise Ian's suspicion. I've got a tracker on the way. We won't lose them again."_

"Aye, yar logic be sound, but at least consider my proposal. Jenny would be in position to give ya the mineral rights and she's far easier to sway than Ian. Victor and I will handle things here."

"_I'll call if I change my mind. Wait for the deadline, but don't let them leave." _

The line went dead.

Vic leaned through the window and smirked, "The stuff of nightmares, huh?"

"Ya not mock Ian MacFarland, he's a powerful man." Shane stepped out of the car and moved to the ridge where his high power, bolt-action rifle was waiting. As he crouched in the grass, he glanced at Vic. "Ya have another quarter? I won the first toss and get to take the first shot. Care to pick a target?"

"You know I do! I have my winner picked, or is that loser?" Victor chuckled and flicked the coin into the air.

"It be yar call, Victor."

"Heads."

The coin landed in the dirt next to Shane and he glanced at the shiny disc with a sigh.

"Blimey. That's too bad. They'll not be apart long. Ya keep a watch for company, Victor. If the Duke girl shows up, we're not to wait for Monroe's deadline."

* * *

**_NORTH CAROLINA_**

Enos woke slowly in the moss, his arms around his wife and his face buried in her silky hair. He nuzzled deeper into the soft waves and sighed, blissfully content, then his eyes flew open. He wasn't supposed to have fallen asleep and quickly checked the time.

_Ding dang it, 12:30?!_

Jenny had drifted off first and he had been too enchanted to wake her. He made the mistake of resting his eyes over an hour ago. Even Edward had fallen asleep a few feet away in the leaves. Worries instantly bombarded him and he groaned. Why hadn't Jaxon called? Ian was probably going crazy over Jenny, and Monroe was still out there searching.

Enos gently traced Jenny's face with his finger as she slept peacefully beside him. She rolled into him and snuggled closer. He hated to disturb her, but they had to go.

"I love you," he murmured and placed a feathery kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm…I love you, too."

"You're playin' possum," he grinned and moved to her lips for a kiss so sweet he wanted to lose himself. "Sorry, hun. I fell asleep and it's late. We gotta git."

"Okay, but I wish we didn't have to," she said with a yawn. "Let's cut through the trees."

Enos stood and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. He reached for the backpack while she knelt down for the rifle. When she stood, everything spun and she reached for a nearby boulder.

"Whoa…" she swayed as then nausea came in rolling waves. Edward whined in concern and moved beside her.

"Jenny?" Enos was quickly there to steady her. "I gotta get ya' to Katie. I'm real worried. Even th' dog knows somethin' ain't right. Ya' want me to carry ya?"

"I'm fine, I just need this nausea to stop. My whole system seems out of whack. I don't remember the last…" Jenny crinkled her forehead as she mentally counted the days.

Was she really a week overdue? It had to be the stress. The alternative couldn't be possible, although she did have unusual reactions to medication. _What if the pill didn't…_

She shoved that disastrous thought right out of her mind.

"Jenny?" Enos lifted her chin. "What can't ya' remember?"

"Hmm? Oh, the last time I fixed your tie. Let me do that before we face my father," she smiled and performed the ritual he had missed so much. When she placed her hand over his heart she looked up with bright eyes. "There-"

"Hazzard's finest," they said together.

She tipped her head to the side curiously.

"I really missed that. Jenny, I missed all th' little things."

"Me, too. Let's go find Pops. He's going to be surprised to see you," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

While Enos put all his worries on hold during the walk, Jenny again started counting the days and symptoms. With Monroe this close, she couldn't imagine being responsible for protecting such an innocent life. It was too much to accept. By the time they reached the cabin, she had worked herself into a rock solid case of denial...or so she thought.

* * *

Lillie had one booth left before she would close her section and had kept a close eye on George during lunch. When he waved goodbye from the door, she smiled and waved back politely. She was convinced he was working for Wallace Monroe. When she poured his coffee earlier, she caught herself staring. His teeth could be dentures, but his hands looked too young. She had never seen a retired old fisherman with perfectly manicured nails.

"Lillie, you're customers are about finished. Bob is going to catch you staring off into space! Pull it together."

"Sorry, Janice. What's going on with Nathan? I haven't seen him since early this morning."

"He's doing his job, unlike someone else I know," she huffed and gestured to the corner. "Better take care of those guys, but be careful. They might be moonshiners all dolled up as handsome farm boys."

"One mistake," she grumbled. "I made one little mistake!"

Janice leaned against the counter. "Mistaking a married couple for an escaped convict and a kidnapped warden's wife was NOT a _little_ mistake."

"Hey, he was forcing her to drink that soda and she didn't want to! Who drinks soda at 7:00AM!? She was shaking and really upset, I thought he was drugging her! How was I supposed to know she was diabetic!?"

"The bracelet on her wrist in plain sight would have been the first clue. I swear, if Nathan wasn't so head over heels for you, he might have avoided a blemish on his perfect record. Now stop it, before you get him in trouble again!"

"I'd never hurt Nathan on purpose! I care about him, Janice!"

"Right," Janice walked away and a very frustrated Lillie returned to her customers.

After a long drive and no news from Daisy, Bo and Luke had stopped at Lillie's for a quick and rather overdue lunch. Luke pushed his food around his plate and looked out at the massive forests covering the hills of Lake Santeetlah. It was hard to know where to begin.

He had to remind himself of his promise to Emily. Bringing Enos and Jenny home and leading Monroe back to Hazzard was their best chance to stop him. Like everyone else who had been dealing with the fallout of Monroe's vendetta, he was tired of being afraid for the people he loved. Their lives had been a constant roller coaster of chaos and Daisy was always on one rail, always a step behind Enos and always getting hurt.

"Luke, what's th' matter with you?" Bo sat his fork down. "Ya' ain't eaten since breakfast and now ya' ain't touched your food. The meatloaf ain't bad."

"I was just thinking about calling Rosco. We were in such a hurry to get to Hatchape we didn't even try to contact Aiden."

"Hey, that was your call cuz." Bo took a bite of mixed veggies. "Cynthia said Aiden wouldn't release any information to us and _you_ said-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I said. I'm just frustrated. We need a break." Luke stabbed a bite of the meatloaf and stared at it on his fork. "If I hadn't made that promise to Emily, I'd just turn around and go home."

"Go back to Hazzard? Why?"

"Think about it. If Enos finds Jenny and takes her someplace safe, Monroe ain't gonna be in Hazzard and Daisy can get on with her life. Selfish, huh?"

"You said it, not me, but I understand. It's been a long time since we put Enos or Rosco in the pond because of some ten dollar speedin' ticket."

"Hi fellas." Lillie rested her elbow on the booth. "How was lunch? Can I offer you some apple cobbler for dessert?"

"Hey there, darlin'. Is it as sweet as you?" Bo flashed his boyish smile and chuckled when she blushed. "Sorry, the charm runs in the family."

"So does early tooth loss." Luke said. "Never mind him, Miss Lillie. The only thing bigger than his ego is his stomach. We're gonna have to pass on the cobbler. We're in a bit of a rush."

"Okay, next time. Are you two staying or just passing through? You boys never did tell me where you're from."

"Georgia." Luke sat down the fork without taking a bite. "Hazzard County. We're here looking for a friend. Do ya' mind if we ask if you've seen him? He would have been through this mornin' and-"

"Hazzard County!?" Lillie jumped in place. "Wait! Wait right here! Don't leave!"

"She sure is a cute little thing." Bo watched her rush to the cash register. "What do ya' think that was all about?"

"Oh that's just great! She's pulling out th' paper. I'll bet my eye teeth she's gonna want to know if we've met the vigilante bride." Luke quickly dropped the money on the table for their bill. "Time to go."

"Aw shoot! We gotta quit tellin' people where we live." Bo tossed his napkin aside and began to slide out of the booth. "Next time I see Darcy he's gonna get it! It took forever for that gas station clerk to stop talkin' and take our money!"

"Too late," Luke muttered, and sank back to his seat as Lillie returned.

"Look at this." Lillie put the tabloid on the table and pointed to Enos. "Him! Is this the guy you're looking for?"

"Yeah!" Luke looked up in surprise. "That's Enos. When was he here? Did he have a real little woman with him?"

"He was in after the breakfast rush, but he was alone." Lillie started chattering, her eyes wide with excitement. "He asked for a map and said his wife was waiting for him. I think I know where she's hiding _and_ I think George is a spy for Monroe! Something big is going to happen! I can tell! What's going on? Why are you looking for him? Are y'all like bounty hunters, or PI's, or undercover FBI!? I want to help!"

_George? _Luke groaned and rested his chin on his hand.

"Slow down now, darlin' and have a seat." Bo took her hand and sat her next to him. "This is real important. We gotta find Enos and if you could tell us where he was headed, we'd sure appreciate it."

"He didn't give me the address. I sent him to look at the map by the ranger's office, but like I said, I have a real good idea where he went! I could..." she glanced back at Janice, who scowled at her in disapproval.

"Lillie." Luke pulled out a map and put it on the table. "Would you point out where? Please. It's awful important."

"No. I need to prove that I'm right about George. So here's the deal. I'll _take_ you. That way I can tell Enos about George. If he catches Monroe, I have a shot of getting that reward money for college and Janice never pesters me again."

Bo gulped, "Now Miss Lillie, I don't quite understand all that, but Monroe is powerful dangerous and that money ain't worth getting tangled up in this. Let us find Enos and you tell the police about George."

"Enos _is_ the police," she stated, flatly. "Do we have a deal?"

Luke figured her cheese had slid off the cracker a while back, but this was no worse than throwing a dart at the map. He glanced at Bo who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Okay." Luke extended his hand. "Lillie, you can come with us, but I have a condition. You leave a note for the ranger and tell him where we're headed and why. Deal?"

"Deal! I'll have him meet us there. Nathan knows exactly where the Loch Delany property is!" Lilly took off for the ranger's office while Luke's jaw hit the table.

"Luke? Did she say what I think she said? Ain't that the same company that owns the house on Stump Creek Road?"

"Uh-huh. Now that's strange! What if that's Ian's company? Wait a minute. Didn't Jenny and Jaxon use Young as their last name at the Rafter G?"

"Yeah, they did, but I've never heard Drake go by Drake Young."

"No, his first name is too obvious." Luke furrowed his brow. "What's Drake's middle name?"

"It starts with a J…Joseph, Joshua, Jacob, that's it. It's Jacob."

"Jacob. That sneaky, no good, dirty low-down...does th' name Jacob _Young_ston sound familiar?" Luke shook his head, then slapped the table and fell into a fit of laughter. "He's in so much trouble!"

Bo caught on and soon they were both holding their sides. "Man! Only Drake would write a letter that dang obnoxious!"

"Yeah, well, just wait until Daisy finds out! I think Drake better stay in Hatchape!"

"No kiddin'!" Bo abruptly stopped laughing. "Luke? I ain't tellin' Daisy."

"Well I ain't gonna do it!"

"YOU figured it out, Lukas!"

"That don't mean I have to be the-"

"I'm ready!" Lillie returned to the table. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"A lot." Luke said. "C'mon Lillie, let's go introduce ya' to the General."

* * *

The picture in Dan's hand was the only one in existence. He had carried the priceless memento in his wallet since the day Emily gave it to him. It was taken during one of Jenny's early trips to the Rafter G. At the last moment, he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He could still hear her laughter and feel her skin beneath his lips. Of course, she thought it was a joke, not a sincere expression of love. He never forgot how bittersweet that felt.

Dan was running out of time and needed to talk with Jenny before Ian reunited her with Enos. If she would just relax, her voice would return and everything would be fine. There was a knock on the door and he jumped off the bed to hide the photo in his wallet.

"I'm comin'!"

The slight delay caused the pounding to increase.

"Impatient cuss! WHAT?!" he flung the door open.

Dan's head snapped back as pain exploded behind his eye. The blow knocked him across the room where he fell into the nightstand, tipping it over and sending everything to the floor. He was still trying to get his bearings when his shoulder was grabbed from behind. His attacker spun him around and struck him in the jaw, knocking him into the dresser.

"ENOS?!"

"That was for cornering my wife on th' swing!" Enos grabbed him and threw him out in the hall, knocking several decorative plates off the wall in the process. "I guess our conversation didn't sink in th' first time! I done told ya' to treat her with respect, Dan! She's _my_ wife!_"_

Enos had just come from a conversation with Ian by the dock. He was upset to learn about Jenny's problems with speech, but his blood boiled when he was told of Dan's behavior. When he learned of the incident on the swing, he saw red and charged inside the cabin. Ian was too weak to stop him and Jenny knew better than to try.

"If she hadn't pulled her gun, what were ya' plannin' to do next?! Huh, Dan!? WHAT THEN!?" Enos hit him yet again and Dan fell to the floor. "You're lucky she didn't blow your fool head off!"

"You're a sorry excuse for a husband!" Dan crawled to his feet and backed down the hallway holding his jaw. "What kinda man sends their wife away to fend for herself?"

Enos was itching to smack him again, but held back, following him instead. "Ya' took advantage of a bad situation! Ya' ain't nothin' but a worthless stalker!"

Dan stopped in the living room, but continued his taunts. "Show some respect! Her father would've died without me! _You_ weren't around to help her when she needed ya', I was!"

"Ya ain't no hero!" Enos clenched his fists. "Ya' might have saved her father, but hassling her ain't bein' there for her! This is over! Ya' upset her again, I'll put ya' behind bars!" he moved towards the cabin door.

"Leavin' so soon?" Dan clenched his teeth and hissed, "By the way, I saw ya' with her on the balcony! I told ya' to step aside and not touch her that way! Jenny is gonna talk to me. She ain't gonna have no choice and after she does, she's gonna pick me! Then you're gonna be the one watchin' and wishin' it was you!"

Enos was floored and thought his chest might rupture from the pressure. Every muscle in his body tensed and burned over the violation. Each moment with his wife was lovingly written on his heart and that particular moment was meant only for him. Enos exploded, lunging at the medic in a primal rage.

The men clashed viciously. The fury numbed Enos to the painful blows as the fight intensified. Dan grabbed the lamp from the sofa table and flung it wildly. Enos ducked and it flew across the room, shattering against the fireplace. He dove forward, striking Dan in the chest with his shoulder. Wood slats poked at his skin as they landed on the rocking chair, leaving it a pile of kindling on their way to the floor.

Ian and Jenny rushed inside just as Dan and Enos landed on the coffee table. It collapsed beneath them and they continued to brawl like wild animals. Several pieces of furniture had been toppled over and broken, artwork had been knocked from the walls and glass was everywhere.

"ENOUGH!" Ian shouted and grabbed his chest in pain. The men paid no attention and continued to batter each other with bloody knuckles. Ian gasped for air, "Jenny! End it!"

Without a fire hose handy, she grabbed the next best thing. Jenny took her shotgun from the rack and fired into the air. The blast brought the expensive light fixture down from the ceiling. The men quickly separated before the heavy rustic chandelier crashed on top of them.

Enos leaned against the hearth and Jenny rushed to his side. She pulled out a bandana for his bloody lip and checked the large red mark below his eye. He was out of breath, but in better shape than Dan.

Dan was on one knee holding his ribs. His nose was bleeding and he had his fair share of bruises forming. Even though he was unable to stand, it didn't deter him from reaching out to Jenny.

"Cowgirl, please look at me. It hurts that ya' won't talk to me. I heard ya' in th' hospital and I want to talk to ya' about my letter. Ya' saved my life. Please, baby?"

"Don't ya' ever call her that!" Enos shouted as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Ian, I'm real sorry. I don't mean no disrespect but this ain't gonna work! He's gone too far and I ain't lettin' him near my wife! I'm takin' her back to Hazzard!"

Dan wasn't pleased and yelled, "That won't stop me, a#&hole! I'll follow ya'! Cowgirl, I'd never leave ya' alone th' way he did. I told ya' I'd always be there. I ain't givin' up! NEVER!"

Jenny was at the end of her rope. She spun around and chambered the next round, taking several steps forward. Jenny gave Dan part of his wish. For the first time in ages, she looked at him…from the other end of her 12 gauge.

"Mac na bèiste." Ian swore in frustration. "Dan, ya be a blethering idiot! Jenny, put the gun down. He's not worth your future."

"She ain't gonna hurt me." Dan gazed into her eyes like a lovesick puppy. "Cowgirl, I know you're scared, but I can fix everything! We can work it out! I'll die before I let ya' go."

_That can be arranged. _Jenny narrowed her eyes and took another step forward as she moved her finger to the trigger.

"NO!" Enos stood, but was too far away.

Ian quickly grabbed the barrel and yanked it upward. The gun fired again, blowing a hole in the rafter as Dan covered his head.

"Blimey, nighean! Ya be hell on the woodwork!"

Enos breathed a sigh of relief and took her shoulders. "Come with me, hun. I'm gonna take ya' home. If he comes to Hazzard, I'll press charges. Ya' ain't gotta do a thing. I got all I need to lock him up."

Jenny nodded her understanding then took Ian's arm in desperation, frustrated that her voice still refused to cooperate in Dan's presence. Her hand clung to his shirt and all she could do was plead with her eyes.

Ian looked at her with sympathy. Dan was putting them at risk with his reckless behavior, but he wasn't ready to go back to his family. It wasn't safe. _He_ wasn't safe. "Nighean, ya give me more time."

Jenny turned and collapsed against Enos. He knew she was heartbroken and he had to keep trying. "Ian, let's talk outside. Away from Dan."

"Ya give me your handcuffs and wait outside with Jenny." Enos handed them over and Ian cuffed Dan before taking him to his room. He called for Edward and issued a warning, "Ya not leave this room. If ya do, Edward will rip ya apart. I'll not be inside to stop him. You've hurt my daughter for the last time."

Dan glared at him, but didn't say a word. He would patiently wait it out. Jenny would have no other choice than to talk with him. They wouldn't be leaving for Hazzard, or anywhere else, anytime soon.

He'd made sure of it.

* * *

While Ian dealt with Dan, Enos was on the balcony holding Jenny as she hid her tears under his jacket. "We have to go home, but Pops...he can't...this can't be happening!"

"Aw, Jenny, I know you're real tired, but I'll talk Ian into it. Don't give up yet, it ain't like ya'." he wiped her tears. "What's really going on? Ya' know how I feel about ya' keepin' things from me. I know why ya' didn't tell me about Dan, and I understand why ya' can't talk around him, but if you're sick, ya' gotta say so. We'll get through it together." Enos cupped her cheeks and prayed she was okay. "C'mon, hun. Tell me what's wrong."

Ian walked out on the balcony to see his daughter falling to pieces in Enos's arms.

"It's _all_ wrong, Deputy! This isn't the way we, I can't do this now, but…" she shuddered. "Oh no! I don't have a choice!"

"Nighean, I'm trying to do what's best!" Ian realized she had figured out her condition and his heart was squeezed tight. He knew the second day, after all he had been through it three times. "Enos will be there for ya."

Enos didn't mean to snap, but he couldn't help himself. "Ya' know that ain't enough, Ian! She needs you! I can protect her, but I ain't her Pops!"

The muscle under Ian's eye began to twitch. Enos saw two men in Ian where only one could rule. The commanding officer grumbled and muttered Gaelic curses as he fought for his rigid control and harsh reality. Unseen beneath the surface, another man fought harder, the one who remembered rocking his little girl to sleep and warm embraces after long business trips.

Enos knew all to well how powerful and frightening hope could be, especially for someone like Ian. Jenny was a walking beacon of hope for the man and this was his chance to leave the past behind.

"Jenny, a shùgh mo chridhe, look at me." When she raised her eyes, Ian saw a flicker, a different possibility, and a new path. He saw hope for their future, his family beside him and most important of all, he saw the next generation of Beth's legacy..._his_ legacy. Two families had joined together as one.

Ian was petrified. Hope cast its spell and banished his reclusive ways from weighing in on the decision. A low voice, raspy and uncertain, changed the course of his life. "All right, precious one. I'll come with ya to Hazzard, but ya tell us what's wrong. I know there's more."

"Oh, Pops!"

"C'mon, hun. I know you're tired, but this is startin' to scare me." Enos kissed her forehead gently as fear gripped his soul. "Ian's comin' with us. Why are ya' still cryin'?"

Jenny tried to hold it in. She really, really tried. Saying it aloud would make it too real. The fact that she couldn't control her tears just added to her suspicions. It was so early, but it had happened. She felt excitement and fear all mixed together. The timing was so wrong and she couldn't keep it a secret. Suddenly, protecting herself became a monumental priority.

"Jenny, please."

She reached up and touched Enos's bruised cheek. He'd be there, always. He promised and he always came through. Tears streamed down her cheeks and with a nervous smile she whispered, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Possum on a gumbush, I must be tuckered. I thought ya' said…I'm…that…we…" he gazed into her eyes in bewilderment. "Oh."

His hands still cupped her face and she grasped his wrists with all her might. "Deputy? Please say something."

Enos giggled hysterically, then hit the decking like a rock.


	36. Departure Time

_A/N: Sorry for the length, but I wanted to get the story moved back to Hazzard. Enjoy!_

******Mild Language/ Violence******

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Departure Time**

_We cannot banish dangers, but  
we can banish fears. We must  
not demean life by standing  
in awe of death._

~David Sarnoff

* * *

Nathan slammed down the phone and cursed his never-ending misfortune. Without a moment to lose, he grabbed Lillie's note and left the rangers office. The diner was a blur of blue tablecloths as he hurried to the kitchen in search of Bob. George may or may not be a problem, but he wasn't here and neither was his boat.

Lillie's safety was paramount. He never imagined violating his confidentiality agreement would have dangerous consequences. Moonlighting as a security officer for Loch Delany was easy money and supplemented his income nicely. He had hopes that a stable financial future might win over the approval of Lillie's uncle, but her proclivity to play detective was ruining everything, again.

Walking through the kitchen doors, he stood before Bob with his confidence in the gutter. The man detested anyone skulking around his niece and wouldn't take the news well. Nathan straightened his posture and started the conversation with the bane of his existence.

"Bob."

"Nate." He looked up from his steaks and raised a surly brow. "If this is about proposing to Lillie, come back when you have a snowball from-"

"Lillie is in trouble. She needs our help."

Bob stepped forward with the butcher knife in his hand. "Nate, what's going on? Is she doing one of her ridiculous investigations again?"

"Worse. She stumbled into a real one." Nathan kept one eye on the blade as he handed over her note. "I believe the two men took her under false pretenses. The FBI is on the way. My boat's ready. I need you to come with me."

* * *

Enos sat on the top step of the cabin and let the musky smell of the forest soothe his overworked psyche. He woke from his blackout to an entirely new world. When he saw the Duke boys standing above him, along with his tearful wife, he initially thought it had been a dream. Then he assumed the pounding headache was from a poorly executed crash. He had become rather adept at his 'accidents' over the years.

When the waitress from the diner popped into the scene, all the memories came flooding back. He had looked at Jenny and felt the most intense joy since their wedding, followed immediately by a terrifying fear. How would he protect her and his unborn child from Monroe? As the baby grew, she would be more vulnerable and he could easily lose them both.

After hauling him off the balcony, they gathered around the kitchen table and the Dukes delivered more news. Each piece of information about Drake and Jaxon struck his heart like darts on a board. His new brothers might as well be tin ducks in a shooting gallery.

That was fifteen minutes ago, but he was still fuzzy about the details. Enos walked out when Lillie's questions and Luke's laundry list of phone calls overwhelmed him. He watched the waves in the cove and thought about his new problems. The swells rolled in a never-ending cycle, crossing the channel and dissipating against the shore. If Monroe were placed behind bars, Enos's difficulties would disappear as well.

With a ragged sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his aching head against the banister. Jenny must be having difficulty breaking free from Lillie's incessant questions. His mouth turned up in a small smile when he heard the door. Her perfume reached him first and he inhaled deeply before opening his eyes.

Jenny walked over and handed him a mason jar, half full of clear liquid.

"I ain't _that_ shook up, hun."

"It's water, silly. I brought you some aspirin, too. You look miserable." Jenny sat down to wrestle with the lid.

"Let me help ya' with that." He put down the jar to reach for the bottle and saw the obvious in her eyes. "You're scared."

"A little. Well, maybe a lot. I wish Gran was still here." Jenny made one more attempt to open the bottle and gave up. "Here, it's stuck. Pops has sworn off Tylenol since the recall. Are you all right?"

"Shoot, don't worry about me, I'm finer than frog hair, except for my head, and my face, and my back." She flicked him an _'I know better'_ look and he grinned to put her at ease. "I didn't mean to upset ya' by walking out. I ain't sure what to do first."

"It's okay, Lillie is a bit over-enthusiastic. She's sweet, but I don't think she realizes that this isn't one of her mystery novels."

Jenny moved her hands to his shoulders and her fingers began to work the tension out of his muscles. Enos let out a husky groan in appreciation and pushed up on the lid. It shot off the bottle with a hollow 'pop' and flew over the rail, landing somewhere in the shrubs.

"Oops."

"Told you it was stuck." Jenny laughed. "Take those before your headache gets worse."

"Ya' get over here." He swallowed the pills and put the jar aside. Taking her hands, he guided her across his lap and cradled her in his arms.

Her lashes lowered and she said remorsefully, "I'm so sorry, Deputy. I didn't expect this. I don't understand what went wrong."

"Hun, I ain't upset about ya' being pregnant. Ya' know how much I've wanted this. You ain't upset, are ya?"

"Not about the baby, but Monroe is making the whole thing pretty scary."

"We're gonna get him, but I gotta keep ya' safe until then. Have ya' given any thought to what you want to do?"

With a crooked grin, she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I haven't been able to think past having a baby. You aren't changing your mind about going home are you?"

He rested his head against hers and worried. "No, but it crossed my mind. I ain't ruled out taking ya' to Slickrock later on. Promise me. If it gets bad, ya' ain't gonna get in th' fight." He held her a little closer, wanting to forever keep her safe in this moment.

"I promise not to get in the fight on purpose, is that good enough?" She drew lazy circles on his chest and felt his strong heartbeat beneath her fingers. "Why don't we agree to go to Slickrock if we haven't caught him by the third trimester?"

"No, ya' go th' minute I think ya' can't defend yourself." With a playful snicker he said, "I got a better idea. We go when ya' start to waddle."

"Waddle?"

"Yeah, first waddle and we're gone. Don't be stubborn about it." Enos looked at his tiny wife and saw a miracle in progress. He felt the need to treat her like the finest china.

"I'm too scared to be stubborn. I'll go wherever you take me, but you have to make me a promise, too."

"Anything you want, hun."

"From now on, you have to be very careful, especially on duty. Monroe isn't the only danger to you. Big Levi almost killed you. Our baby needs both parents. I can't do this without you." Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "We need you to stay."

"I ain't goin' nowhere. I'll be careful. I got two of the best reasons in th' world to come home everyday."

For a few moments, neither spoke. Enos marveled at how he could love a life that hadn't yet seen the stars, or taken its first breath. It was a living symbol of their eternal bond and he wanted to be there for all the important firsts in his child's life. Leaving Jenny behind to raise their child alone was a painful thought. He didn't want his baby to suffer the same emptiness he felt when Pa died. That wound had never completely healed.

He buried his fingers in her silky hair and moved back to look in her eyes. "When will th' baby be here?"

"Probably late June or July. I'll have to ask Katie when we get home." With a surprised gasp, her hand went to her lips. "The wedding! Oh no! I'm going to be the size of a house and Pops is having a tartan dress made! Do you know how huge that's going to make me look?"

"A tartan dress? I thought that was what ya' put in those snicker-doodles ya' make for me."

She giggled. "That's cream of tartar. A tartan wedding dress is made out of plaid material. It's going to match your kilt."

"_My_ kilt? Nu-uh! I ain't wearin' no skirt, Jenny."

She sputtered and tried to keep a serious face. "It isn't a skirt. A kilt is a very proud family tradition that goes back centuries. All of your groomsman will be wearing one, too, so you won't be alone."

"You're serious ain't ya'."

"Yes. Very."

He grinned then nuzzled her nose. "All I'm sayin' is good luck. Ain't no way you're gettin' Rosco and th' Duke boys in one of them things!"

"I'm not the one you have to convince. Apparently, Pops is determined to have a 'proper wedding' with all the traditions, including the Scottish Highland games. You'll need to start practicing for the caber toss. Drake is good at it and the groom is expected to win."

"Huh?"

She laughed at the baffled look on his face. "You aren't going to pass out on me again, are you?"

"I ain't so sure. Who thought tossing a telephone pole would be fun? I reckon it's time for me to have a long sit down with Ian."

"Oh come on, Deputy. It will be a blast! We'll have a big day at the ranch and the whole town can come. I'll look like a cow in a dress, but you'll be so handsome."

"Don't ya' go frettin' over your dress. No matter how big ya' get, you're still gonna be beautiful." His hand moved to her stomach, captivated by the small life growing safely within. "I wonder if there's two of 'em in there?"

"Be careful what you wish for. I'm still trying to adjust to the idea of being a mother. One at a time is plenty."

"Ya' know my Aunt Minnie had twins. Does that mean we could have four?"

"That doesn't count. You're not related by blood. Now stop teasing," she smacked him playfully. "I'm barely going to have room for one."

"We'd fill th' house up faster if we had them two at a time."

She rolled her eyes and scolded, "I'm going to make you clean up the mess you made with Dan if you keep this up!"

"Speakin' of Dan, do ya' know what letter he was talking about?"

"No and I don't want to know," her face dropped sadly. "He's gone, Deputy. Dan never walked out of that hospital."

"I know. I'm sorry it hurts ya', but you're gonna have lots of friends in Hazzard. Daisy still wants ya' to have lunch when ya' get home."

"I was beginning to think she would always resent me. Even when I tried to help with Cynthia, she still shut me out. It was hard for her to let you go."

Enos sighed, "There were days I wondered if we were still gonna have our friendship. I think she's over it now."

"You two will _always_ have that. You've shared most of your lives together and that's special. The only thing I can compare it to is Jaxon. I'd never let anything come between us either."

"Jaxon. Ding dang it. I shouldn't have let them run off with Shane. I reckon we should see if everybody is ready. We ain't helping nothing by sittin' here, but I sure am glad we got to talk alone." He reached out and took her cheek in his hand. "I love you, Jenny."

Jenny smiled and tilted her head to the side in that special little way. "I love you, too. Take me home."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

As Luke stood in the kitchen of the cabin, small similarities reminded him of home. The rustic table was decorated with colorful gourds and autumn leaves. In the cabinet, Mason jars sat in place of drinking glasses beneath the coffee mugs. The atmosphere was warm, the aroma of cloves lingered in the air and a faded picture of four young children, gathered around a tire swing, was proudly displayed on the refrigerator.

As Luke refilled his coffee, he took a closer look at the photo and suddenly recognized the twins. Jaxon sat perched on the top of the tire while Drake stood alongside him. Next to him, a boy he couldn't place carried Jenny on his shoulders. They all wore carefree smiles of childhood innocence and appeared no different from any other family in Hazzard.

The crack in Luke's preconceived notions grew larger. He returned to the table where he continued to study Ian. From what little information Daisy and Cynthia provided, he had drawn several unflattering conclusions about him. Ian's violent history with Gidget bothered Luke to his core, but something was off.

With no other reference, he began comparing the man to Uncle Jesse. Ian MacFarland had managed to fascinate Luke and he automatically sat taller in his presence. He didn't expect the fierce sense of honor and family loyalty that emanated from him, or the tenderness he exhibited earlier with his daughter.

There was no doubt he was a pain in the backside, but perhaps there was more to the rumors. Earlier, when Ian took Jenny's hand and reassured her about her brothers, it could have been Uncle Jesse and Daisy sitting in front of him.

Lillie's chatter hammered away at the relaxing ambiance of the room and Luke took a longing glance at the stairs. Bo was down in the garage hitching the Chevelle to the truck while he was stuck babysitting. It was impossible to have a conversation with Ian when she constantly interrupted with questions.

When she took a breath, Luke jumped at the opportunity to change topics. "Mr. MacFarland, how has Jenny been? I understand she was ill when y'all left. She looks thinner."

"Ya be kind for asking, but she's fine. Tusquittee was hard on the girl, but ya not bring it up. It's still upsetting to her."

"Tusquittee?" Lillie was on the edge of her seat. "Then how did you end up hiding here? Do you work for Loch Delany? Are you a client? Do you know Nathan?"

Ian fell back on his snarky attitude. "Ya have an off switch anywhere?"

"There's no reason to be testy, honey. What if Loch Delany finds out you're here? Nathan could report you. They might even press charges for trespassing."

Ian raised a single brow and leaned forward on his elbows. Lillie shrank in her chair. She had no idea who she was talking to. Luke held his breath, expecting Ian to put his cards on the table in a heavy-handed manner.

Instead, he simply said, "Off. Switch. _Off_. The opposite of on?"

Luke was starting to admire the man. He chuckled and took over the conversation to spare Lillie the embarrassment.

"Drake is definitely a chip off th' block. Did he tell ya' how we met at Jackson Hole? Stuck a knife in the center of the table and cleared out the restaurant. My cousin Daisy still gives him grief over that."

Ian snorted, "The boy cares squat about social graces, especially if he's defending the twins. It drove his mum batty. Ya ask Jenny to tell ya what he did to Simon after he walked through her snow angel. The boy lost a toe from frostbite."

Lillie's eyes grew wide. "That's awful! Luke? You didn't tell me Daisy was your cousin. There isn't any truth to that story in the paper is there? She wasn't having an affair with Enos, was she? I'd sue if I were him."

"Of course not! That paper ain't fit for Milo Beaudry's outhouse, Lillie." Luke swirled his coffee and looked back to Ian with concern. "Jenny said you called Aiden. Are you going to be able to help Drake and Jaxon? Can we get in touch with Daisy and let her know the plan? I'd be obliged if ya' could put her mind at ease."

"No."

"No?"

With a slight twitch below the eye, Ian replied, "Not until the deed be done. I'll be taking radical action and not wait on proper channels. Ya be best not knowing. The FBI gets cranky when I circumvent their authority, but I'll not have the boys in anyone's custody."

Lillie tipped her head. "How can you go around the FBI?"

"Years of practice, girl. Ya shut it now. Ya ask too many questions. Luke, ya not tell Jenny that Gidget be in Hazzard. Enos will handle it. Agreed?"

"Yes sir."

"Who's Gidget?" Lilly looked back and forth between the men. "Well?"

"Ya _need_ an off switch!" Ian snapped.

Luke's mouth turned up in amusement. "Gidget is Jenny's mother, Lillie. It's, um…complicated. Best talk about something else."

"Okay, let's go back to Loch Delany and how you knew about their property." She looked at Ian and tapped her fingers together expectantly.

"Gondah. She never stops blethering. I'll be out by the dock." Ian pushed his chair back and stood with a grimace.

"You all right?" Luke knew pain when he saw it.

"Fine. Ya not concern yourself."

Enos walked in with Jenny on his arm. "Hey Luke, Miss Lillie. Ian, we're ready to go whenever y'all are."

"Good. Ya check on Bo's progress, I'll be out by the dock." Ian then approached Jenny and communicated with her in Gaelic for privacy's sake. When he was finished, she drew a deep breath.

"I love you, too, Pops. They need to know. I'll be there. We'll tell them the truth together."

The muscle below Ian's eye resumed its nervous twitch. With a quick peck on her cheek and a slap to Enos's shoulder, Ian made a hasty departure.

Luke stood to greet the couple. "Enos, we didn't mean to storm in on ya'. Miss Jenny, I apologize if we took over or stepped on your toes."

"No apology necessary. I hope my father wasn't too rough on you."

"No, ma'am. Although, I'm curious about Simon."

"Oh good grief," she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you over Thanksgiving dinner at the ranch. We'd love to have your family join us. It's a better story if Drake and Jaxon are there."

Enos looked at her with glee. "That would sure be nice to have everybody at th' ranch. We should visit Uncle Jesse when we get home."

Luke nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he's gonna appreciate th' invite. I'll look forward to it."

The door slammed downstairs and Bo rushed into the room. "Y'all, we got a problem. Ian's truck wouldn't start. Th' distributor and rotor are missing. They didn't just walk away. Whoever took 'em got th' Chevelle, too."

"Ian said earlier that y'all need those supplies to go to Hazzard." Luke ran his hand through his hair. "Do ya' think it was Monroe?"

Enos's eyes met with Jenny's and mirrored her concern. "That ain't his style."

"If he was that close, we'd be dead by now," she agreed.

The words burned like a hot poker against Enos's chest.

"_Jenny is gonna talk to me. She ain't gonna have no choice…"_

"Dan!" Enos clenched his fists and stormed down the hall.

* * *

Enjoying his peaceful surroundings, Ian followed the lines of rich green moss that crawled along the seams between the flagstones beneath him. He glanced at the time. Aiden's team should be in position by now.

Shane would be wise to turn himself in. Ian planned to send the man to the gates of Hades in a very unpleasant manner if Aiden missed him during the extraction.

Ian looked out at the thunderheads on the horizon and felt a sense of unease. His nerves always acted up before a mission, but this one held his family in the balance. The complex issues surrounding his trip to Hazzard compounded his disquiet.

No doubt his sons would have a few things to say upon his arrival and Ian wondered if the boys would forgive him, if forgiveness were even possible. Jenny had willingly given hers, regardless of the pain she endured by witnessing the fight with her mother. His daughter's memories of that night were heartbreakingly accurate.

He looked at the scar on his palm as the memories returned. Ian never forgot the sound of Gidget's cries when the coroner drove away. He had taken her to their room and tried to comfort her, but she was inconsolable.

In her shock, she had turned aggressive and cleared the bar with one pass of her arm. She cursed and broke things until she fell to her knees in anguish over their son. Ian had offered his hand to help her safely out of the glass, but she cut him with the neck of a broken wine bottle instead.

Things escalated and she lashed out, throwing anything that wasn't nailed down. He was bleeding from several deep wounds before she picked up the bronze statue. The blow laid him out, just as Jenny had said.

"…_you got up, you we're confused…"_

Ian dissected the situation six ways from Sunday and still came up with the same conclusion. Being knocked senseless and thinking he was fighting the enemy on a mission wasn't an excuse. Nothing could make it right and Gidget would never free his soul from his crime. To even ask such a thing would be the epitome of selfishness

It wasn't forgiveness that had kept him away from his children all these years, it was the knowledge that he was capable of hurting the woman he loved. He trained his children to protect themselves…_from him_.

The sound of a trolling motor broke his unpleasant reverie and he growled in aggravation. The fishing boat had returned and was approaching the dock. The feeble old man waved and pointed to a red can, apparently low on gas.

Ian reluctantly got to his feet. He could siphon a gallon from his cabin cruiser and send the old bugger away.

Out of habit, he checked his surroundings before removing his jacket. Ian took no chances. He wanted the man to have a clear view of his Ruger, old bugger or not.

Tossing the jacket on the chaise, he walked down the hill.

* * *

Bo and Luke stood near the window with Lillie as Enos angrily threw Dan into a kitchen chair. Edward stood guard in front of Jenny with his ears pinned back and a constant low growl.

Removing the cuffs, Enos tossed them aside, moved in front of the former wrangler and glared. "Dan, if ya' don't tell me where ya' put th' parts, Monroe is gonna catch up to us! We can't leave those supplies here and you're putting Jenny's life in danger! Can't ya' see that!?"

"You're th' one putting her in danger! All I want is to talk to her alone and find out why she ain't answered my letter! Give me that and I'll tell ya' where to find th' parts." Dan leaned back and his boots came to rest with a loud whack on the corner of the table.

Enos shouted, "What letter!?"

"_My_ letter!" Dan craned his neck to look at Jenny. "I sent two, Cowgirl. Mom mailed one from the hospital and the other I left on your pillow the morning of the orphanage fundraiser. Didn't ya' get them?"

"You were in my house!?" Enos grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "You're th' one who took all of Jenny's things! Where are they!?"

"What!? I ain't got a clue what you're talkin' about!"

Lillie offered her help. "I'll check his room for the parts, but what else am I looking for?"

"He's probably got a ding dang voodoo altar or something in the closet! They're Jenny's things, a small teapot, a pair of championship spurs, a small photo album, a bottle of perfume, and…" Enos looked at Jenny with remorse. "A silver tie-clip with a family crest on it."

Jenny stepped forward and slapped Dan.

"OW! I _didn't_ take it! I promise! I know how much ya' loved your Gran! Please believe me, baby!"

"I told ya' not to call her that!" Enos cocked back his fist.

Luke grabbed Enos's arm while Bo wedged between the two men before another brawl broke out.

"We ain't got time for this!" Luke pushed Enos away from the table while Bo dragged Dan back to the chair. "Enos, let Bo take the three of ya' home in the General. I'll stay here with Dan and wait for Cooter. He can bring the parts when he picks up your truck and I'll drive Ian's back. Y'all get moving."

Dan protested, loudly. "Ya' ain't leavin' me here! Ian needs a medic!"

"H-hey guys?" Lillie peered through the window.

"Not now, Lillie. Please." Enos was upset and Jenny moved into his arms.

"But George is here!" Lillie moved closer to the window. "Oh, it's okay. It looks like Mr. MacFarland is talking to him."

* * *

Monroe's pulse raced as Ian moved down the steps to the dock. As long as it was just the two of them, he was safe to act. He sat the gas can down and felt the weight of his Glock in the bib of his overalls. Monroe inched towards the dock, keeping up his charade of an elderly man as he put a bumper over the side. When he looked back up, his nemesis stood above him a few yards away, his gun in plain view.

"This be a private cove." Ian stated. "Did ya not see the buoy?"

From Monroe's position, Ian looked like a Greek god ready to wipe him from existence. Few men intimidated Wallace Monroe, but this one made his hair stand on end. In his head, he saw the bodies at Tusquittee and heard voices of dying men as they screamed for mercy. Shane wasn't exaggerating, the man was dangerous.

"Ya be daft?" Ian snapped impatiently.

Monroe kept his cool and tried to put the large Scotsman at ease. He needed Ian closer and waved him over.

"Eh? You need to speak up, sonny. My hearing and eyesight aren't what they used to be. I'm eighty-nine years old." Monroe enunciated each word carefully in elderly dialect.

"Your poor vision explains why ya missed the buoy!" Ian's chest burned painfully as he raised his voice.

"Buoy? No, no I didn't see a buoy. I can't read the fuel thingy-ma-doodle and I ran out of gas. Happens all the time, but I forgot to fill my spare can. Would you have some gas I could buy from you?"

"Aye. I'll give ya some fuel. Ya not need to pay for it as long as ya never come back. Mind the buoy next time. Understand?"

"Eh? I didn't catch that. Come closer."

When the old man said nothing about his gun, Ian figured he was telling the truth about his eyesight. He walked to the end of the dock and hunkered down with a painful hiss. It was obviously time for another dose of pain medication.

Ian reached for the gas can and repeated, "I said, this be a private cove and ya not come back! Ya hand me the container!"

"Oh! Right! That's very nice of you, sonny!"

Monroe reached back and picked up the can, holding it just out of Ian's reach with an innocent grin. "Here ya' go sonny. Such a nice young man."

"Blimey hell." Ian muttered. _Your depth perception is buggered, too. _ He leaned over and took the handle.

Monroe yanked back and drew his gun. The move pulled Ian off balance and the pain forced him to brace his fall. The barrel of Monroe's Glock pressed against his chest and the old man spoke in a familiar malevolent voice.

"Say goodnight, MacFarland!"

* * *

Enos jumped into action when he saw Ian kneel down on the dock. He retrieved his rifle from the wall rack and ran for the door. Two loud cracks echoed against the hillside, then a boat motor revved loudly. Enos checked the window as a surge of panic mixed with adrenaline caused him to tremor.

Ian fell into the water as the boat sped away, sending large waves over the dock in it's wake. Jenny screamed and ran for the door, but Enos's arm shot out and hooked her around the middle, picking her up and pulling her back.

"NO! The baby! You promised me! Stay here!" She clung to his jacket with terror in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her in such pain, but he had no choice. "Bo, please take her!" Enos put her in Bo's arms and flew out the door with Luke.

"Baby?!" Bo's jaw dropped.

Lillie took Jenny's hands and burst into tears. "Jenny, I'm so sorry! I never should have told George where the cove was!"

"Hang on, darlin'. Enos and Luke will help him." Bo held Jenny's arms tight, expecting her to go on the attack. When she didn't he inquired, "Jenny, are you really pregnant?"

She didn't hear him. She glared angrily at Lillie and jerked her hands out of her grasp. This was her fault for bringing George here.

"Lillie, hurry and call that ambulance. I'll take care of her." Bo took her to the couch and sat down beside her. "Darlin', the second it's safe, I'll take ya' with me to see what's happened. Just hang on."

Her promise to Enos and the unborn life that was her loving responsibility to protect kept her from running outside, but the panic was dragging her away. Jenny pressed her palms against her temples as her breathing became fast and shallow. _It's not real, it's not real! Oh god! Pops!_

* * *

Halfway down the cabin stairs, Enos and Luke had jumped over the banister and ran for the cove. The boat had already reached the bend and disappeared. He dropped the rifle in the yard for the sake of speed and kept moving. _Don't trip, don't trip!_

The wake of the boat had pushed Ian away from the dock and he was floating face down in the water. Enos shucked his gunbelt, never ceasing his forward movement. He tossed his hat and took the dock in long strides before diving headlong into the cove.

The second he hit the icy water, the air was forced out of his lungs. He kicked off his boots and swam to Ian while the cold crushed against him.

Luke stayed on the platform to pull him out. "Is he alive?" The meaning of his words struck Luke in the chest like a bat. Five minutes ago, he was having coffee and talking with the man about his children.

Rolling Ian to his back, Enos had no idea if he was breathing, but the blood in the water was horrifying. He went on autopilot, using every ounce of energy to swim. The cold was like thousands of needles in his skin, his muscles became stiff and he struggled to maintain his grip on Ian. He barely kept them on the surface.

Luke's arms suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. "Let me take him!" Reaching into the water, he took Ian under the arms and pulled him onto the dock.

Enos clung to the edge and watched in shock as Luke tried to help him. Ian's nickel-plated Ruger lay nearby, his father-in-law tried to defend himself.

"L-Luke?!"

He glanced back and shook his head. "He ain't breathin'! Enos, it's bad!"

Enos shivered violently from the cold and the shock. He needed to get out of the water, but every time he tried, he slipped off the slick wood. Jenny appeared at the top of the hill with Bo and he thought his chest might explode. She shouldn't see this. There was blood all over the dock and no sign of life as Luke began CPR.

"Jenny, ya' stay there! Don't come down here, hun. Please!"

Enos moved along the edge of the dock until he reached Ian's boat and made his way up the ladder. When he reached the wooden surface, he looked up from his knees at Jenny. She was sitting on the ground beside the patio, clinging to Ian's jacket while Bo held her shoulders. Enos tried to catch his breath and go to her, but confusion took hold and foreign sounds filled the air. A siren in the cove, cars on the road, multiple sirens in the distance, another boat, a loud rhythmic thumping overhead...

His senses were on overload and he again tried to get to his feet. His vision began to narrow and when he landed on all fours, he couldn't see a thing. Enos heard Jenny desperately cry out his name and things blurred into a haze. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, he was sitting on the dock, surrounded by emergency personnel. Officers were everywhere, paramedics were with Ian and another boat was moored at the dock.

_How did that get there? Jenny. Where's Jenny?_

A blanket was wrapped around him and a man took his shoulders. "Sheriff Strate? I'm Ranger Nathan Montgomery. We've brought plenty of help. Can you tell me what happened? Is Lillie here?"

"J-Jenny…sh-she needs me." The shivering grew worse.

Agent Simmons knelt in front of him. "Enos! Where the hell have you been!? Who shot Ian?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face and gave him a good shake. "Enos? Can you hear me?"

"J-Jenny can't…sh-she can't lose him. Where's…"

Enos searched for her in the crowd. He heard Jenny scream in despair and saw Bo pick her up in his arms.

"W-wait..."

A pang of fear rammed through his chest as Bo carried her away. For the second time today, everything went dark.

* * *

Monroe carefully planned his escape and was able to reach another cove before Nathan saw his trail in the waves. The shoreline was thick with trees, hiding his location beneath the canopy. After pulling the boat's plugs, they shoved the craft into deep water. By the time the helicopter flew over, they had made their getaway and the boat had sank to the bottom.

The car hit a pothole and Monroe yelled angrily, "Careful you idiot! Can't you see he shot me!?"

"I'm sorry, sir. The doctor is standing by at the condo in Andrews."

Monroe began to strip off his disguise. It would do him no good now. Strate saw the boat. No matter, he would come up with another. Scanlon had been more than willing to help him from prison.

Monroe's gun didn't fire the first time he squeezed the trigger and Ian had grabbed his arm. The man had drawn his weapon, but not before Monroe fired again. Neither of them hit the bull's-eye, but it was good enough for Monroe. He was conscious and Ian was not. That had to be a good sign.

He told his associate, "Unless you want to die in prison, you get us to that condo before they block the roads. Call Shane with the news. Have him make contact with Strate. Tell him we do this all over tomorrow if he doesn't return to Hazzard and follow my orders. He can't protect them all. I want that ranch."

"Yes sir. You do realize that Jenny won't have immediate access to the mineral rights."

Monroe scoffed, "Trust me, they'll give me what I want."

"Let's just hope you killed him."

He clenched his teeth. "Watch your tone."

"Yes sir. I apologize."

"Arrange to have Lillie picked up. She doesn't know it, but she's going to be my new mistress. Proceed as planned in Hazzard, but I've decided I want a hostage. Strate won't have a clue what to think."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"The Duke girl will do just fine."


End file.
